Recessum Tempus
by konnyta granger
Summary: Epílogo ¿Que habra sucedido con nuestros queridos merodeadores el Clan Potter y Compañía? Entren y averiguenlo... Muchas gracias a todos y esto quedo hasta aqui... The End
1. No juegues con el tiempo

Capítulo 1: No juegues con el tiempo 

La figura de una persona se reflejaba en las paredes de un profundo sótano iluminado solamente por unas cuantas velas que no permitían ver la identidad de esta persona.

El desconocido bajaba las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al fondo del lugar que tenía una penumbra aun más espesa que en las escaleras.

Llego al final de las y camino hasta una mesa que tenía un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma en el tintero sobre ella. Escribió lentamente dos palabras en latín, lo doblo y escribió sobre el nombre de "Lily Evans". Lo observo unos minutos sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, como analizando su siguiente movimiento por miedo a cometer el peor error de su vida. Camino hasta una fuente que estaba llena de un liquido plateado que brillaba intensamente. A su lado había un trozo de madera donde estaba apoyada una lechuza por la cual se veía que los años habían pasado causando estragos.

El desconocido camino hasta la lechuza y le ato la carta a la pata para luego hacer que esta se posara en su brazo donde llevaba un guante de cuero que le cubría todo el brazo y a la vez lo protegía de las garras del animal. Se acerco hasta la fuente con el liquido plateado y extendido el brazo por sobre la fuente.

- Llego la hora de tu ultimo viaje Hedwig –dijo la voz del desconocido a la lechuza que parecía entender perfectamente a lo que se refería –Entrégasela a Lily.

El escuchar estas palabras la lechuza comenzó a ulular para luego salir volando hasta las alturas para luego lanzarse en picada fasta la fuente, introduciéndose por completo en el liquido plateado hasta el que sería su último viaje en pos de su amo.

La figura se quedó quieta mirando a la fuente con melancolía sintiendo que era lo último que podía hacer por esa persona a la que tanto amaba y que ya no estaba.

Tres jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de Howgarts ignorando completamente los suspiros y miradas lujuriosas que las féminas del alumnado les lanzaban descaradamente.

- Lunático ¿Qué nos toca ahora? –Pregunto el chico más alto de los tres que tenía el pelo negro azulado, unos ojos grises y cuerpo atlético de envidia. Su nombre era Sirius Black.

- Nos toca transformaciones –dijo el chico que respondía al apodo de "Lunático" y cuyo nombre real era Remus Lupin. El chico era mas bajo que el primero pero alto de todos modos. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio unos ojos azules y una contextura muy desarrollada para ser alguien que pasa muchas horas en la biblioteca.

- Tenemos que ir por los libros a la sala común –dijo el otro chico que los acompañaba. Él era un poco más alto que Remus, con una contextura física propia del cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Tenía El cabello Negro azabache muy desordenado, unos ojos castaño claro y su nombre era James Potter

- Las chicas deben de estar esperándonos en la torre –dijo Sirius caminando por las escaleras para poder llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y entraron a la sala común donde estaban tres chicas esperándoles.

- ¿Dónde estaban? Hace mucho que los estabamos esperando para ir a clases –dijo la voz dulce de una chica pelirroja llamada Lily Evans.

- Lo siento amor –dijo James acercándose a ella para besarla y rodear con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de su novia mientras que su cabello rojo caía libremente por sus hombros hasta casi llegar a su cintura bajo la atenta mirada de esos hermosos ojos verde almendrado que poseía la chica.

- Ustedes no se cansan ¿verdad? –Pregunto Noemi Femluis. Una chica delgada pero bien formada de cabello rubio y ondulado hasta los hombros que los miraba con su hermosa mirada celeste mientras saludaba a sus amigos Remus y Sirius

- Déjalos en paz Noemi –dijo Ashly Artella. Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro liso u sedoso, con unos ojos castaño claro, una tez blanca y de contextura normal.

- Y tú tampoco –dijo Noemi mientras veía a su amiga colgada del cuello de su novio Remus.

- La verdad es que no –dijo Ashly besando los labios de su novio.

- Dejen de pelear ustedes dos –dijo Lily de la mano de James.

- No peleamos Lils –dijo Noemi al lado de Sirius que la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Solo compartimos opiniones –dijo Ashly sacándole la lengua a Noermi haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- Hay esperen se me quedo mi pluma en la habitación –dijo Noemi antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de las chicas.

- Un día de estos vamos a encontrar a Noe sin cabeza –dijo Lily al ver que su amiga subía como un rayo las escaleras.

Luego de unos minutos Noe bajo con todas sus cosas para encontrarse con sus amigos sentados en los sillones animadamente conversando.

- Ya, nos podemos ir –dijo Noe con una sonrisa inocente.

- Yo creo que sería mejor que os quedáramos aquí porque con Mcgonagall no nos va a ir muy bien si ve que llegamos a esta hora –dijo Ashly mirándolos a todos.

- Nos irá peor si no llegamos –dijo Lily levantándose del sillón donde estaba con James –así que tomen sus cosas y vamos a clases.

- Pero Lils –dijo Ashly mirando a su amiga como suplica.

- Ashly –dijo Lily mirándola poner esa carita de pena seguida de todos los que estaban ahí por lo que no pudo hacer nada más que negarse –esta bien nos quedaremos pero si alguien pregunta ustedes me raptaron.

- Esta bien –dijo Noemi saltando al sillón donde estaba Sirius para quedar sentada al lado de ella y cuando estaba a punto de hablar un ruido la hizo mirar hacia la ventana.

- Miren ¿Qué le sucedió a la ventana? –Preguntó Noemi acercándose a la ventana donde ahora dejaba de verse el soleado día que hacia fuera para ver solo una placa plateada que brillaba intensamente.

- Noe vuelve aquí –dijo Sirius tomando a Noemi del brazo para poner la tras él para protegerla si es que era peligroso.

- No se acerquen –dijo James haciendo lo mismo que Sirius con Lily. En ese momento una gran lechuza blanca y de ojos ámbar traspasaba la plata plateada y se posaba en una mesa larga que se encontraba en la sala común.

Todos los presentes la miraron con algo de temor ya que se veía muy imponente pero esta no se movió de su lugar, solamente se dedico a ulular un par de veces antes de caer cansada sin perder el conocimiento.

- Hay dios –dijo Lily antes de salir corriendo para ayudar a la lechuza ante las protestas de James –mírenla esta my cansada.

- Lily no es solo eso –dijo Ashly acercándose hasta su amiga –esta vieja... esta... agonizando.

- No podemos dejar que muera –dijo Noe saliendo de detrás de Sirius.

La lechuza miraba a las tres chicas que estaban frente a ella pero en especial miraba a Lily con sus hermosos ojos ámbar y le estiro la pata para que agarrara la note que estaba completamente empapada por el liquido plateado sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

- ¿Viniste a dejarme esto pequeña? –Pregunto Lily sacando la nota de la pata de la lechuza quien al ver que su misión estaba cumplida ululó una ultima vez para caer completamente muerta.

- Miren –grito Remus apuntando hasta a ventana donde parecía haberse formado un remolido sobre el liquido plateado que ahora reemplazaba a la venta. El liquido comenzó a girar y a formar un tipo de torbellino que jalo al cuerpo de la lechuza hasta ella y luego desapareció antes la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto James caminando hasta la ventana para asegurarse de que siguiera ahí.

- No lo sé –dijo Noe mirándolos a todos para ver si estaban tan asombrados como ella pero al parecer no era así porque Lily estaba muy concentrada en mirar el papel impregnado ese liquido plateado que le había entregado la lechuza -¿Qué dice el papel Lily?

- No... no lo sé –dijo Lily aun asombrada por lo del papel –pero este pergamino esta impregnado con esa cosa plateada.

- Léelo –dijo Ashly acercándose hasta ella.

- No, no, no –dijo James acercándose hasta su novia también con intenciones de quitarle el papel pero Lily fue más rápida y se giro –Lily puede ser peligroso.

- James me lo trajo una lechuza que dio su vida para entregármela ¿Crees que tal vez tenga veneno? –Pregunto Lily con sarcasmo mientras se empapaba las manos con el liquido plateado abriendo el pergamino para leerlo.

El pergamino llevaba escrito con letra negra el nombre de "Lily Evans" cosa que les sorprendió a todos y a la vez acentuó más las ganas de James de lanzarlo lo más lejos posible para que Lily no pudiera encontrarlo.

Al leer el contenido del pergamino Lily no entendió muy bien de que se trataba y se vio reflejado en su rostro ya que era de completo desconcierto.

- ¿Qué dice Lily? –Pregunto Ashly mirando a su amiga.

- La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien –dijo mirándolos a todos.

- Léelo en voz alta –dijo Remus.

- Dice... "**Recessum Tempus**" –dijo Lily mirando el pergamino y luego a todos los presentes pero algo sucedió que desvió su vista desde sus amigos y los puso en todo su alrededor notando que todo giraba a velocidades vertiginosas y a decir por las caras de todos no era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Noe aferrada al brazo de Sirius mientras que un enorme torbellino se formaba alrededor de ellos succionándolos a su centro haciéndolos gritar de espanto para luego dejarlos caer de manera brusca nuevamente en la... ¿Sala común?.

- Hay mi cadera –dijo Ashly quejándose una vez recobro un poco la conciencia luego del gran golpe que se habían dado.

- ¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto la voz de James que no se notaba mucho mejor que la de ella.

- Sí –respondieron todos entre quejidos. Cuando estuvieron todos de pie, luego de varios intentos por no caerse a pedazos ya que el golpe contra el suelo había sido bastante fuerte, notaron que seguían en la sala común pero ahora era de noche y para su sorpresa hacía bastante frío.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto Noe mirándolos a todos para buscar alguna respuesta coherente pero nadie parecía saber a cien si a ciertas que era lo que había sucedido.

- La verdad es que no tengo idea. Lo único que sé es que estamos en la sala común así que no debe ser tan malo –dijo Sirius no muy convencido de ello.

- Pero... –dijo Lily fijándose en la ventana que tenía cerca de ella –ya es de noche.

- Y esta... ¿Nevando? –Pregunto James sorprendido.

- No puede ser si estamos a medidos de Septiembre –dijo Sirius acercándose hasta donde estaba su amigo.

- Pues al parecer ya no porque esta nevando muy fuerte y por lo que veo... o es la primera vez que lo hace –dijo Remus mirando hacía el mismo lugar que sus dos amigos y la pelirroja.

- Lily ¿qué fue lo que dijiste que decía el pergamino? –Pregunto Ashly aun parada en el mismo lugar.

- Eh... la verdad es que no lo recuerdo –dijo Lily.

- ¿Y el pergamino? –Pregunto James.

- Con el remolino tuve que haberlo soltado –dijo Lily mirando a su novio.

- Puede ser que lo que leíste haya sido un hechizo –dijo Remus analizando la situación.

- Y que ese hechizo aya alterando e clima –dijo Sirius.

- Creo que no altero el clima sino que acelero el tiempo –dijo Noe mirando uno de los tableros que estaba en un rincón –Tal vez acelero el tiempo en un par de meses.

- Puede ser –dijo Remus tranquilamente.

- ¿Y lo dices así de tranquilo? –Pregunto Lily pálida ante la idea –Estamos hablando de que aceleramos el tiempo y... ¿Ustedes están tan tranquilos?

- Bueno... técnicamente no fue nuestra culpa –dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada amenamente de Lily.

- No porque nosotros no sabíamos que esas palabras eran un hechizo con e, que haríamos acelerar el tiempo –dijo James mirando a Sirius para dale ánimos.

- Pero... –dijo Lily con intenciones d reclamarles por su falta de sentido común pero el retrato de abrió repentinamente dejando pasar a un pelirrojo alto y a una chica de cabello castaño ondulado y delgada que llamo la atención de Sirius quien camino con intenciones de acercarse pero ella detuvo su caminar cuando hablo con voz fuerte u autoritaria.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí a estas horas? Vayan a dormir antes que les baje puntos –dijo la chica mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye ¿Quién te crees para amenazarnos –dijo Ashly enfadada por la actitud de la chica desconocida para ellos.

- Soy la perfecta –dijo la chica con arrogancia.

- Perdóname chiquita pero aquí la perfecta soy yo –dijo lily saliendo de la ventana donde estaba para enfrentar a la desconocida.

La desconocida al ver a Lily pareció percatarse de algo y miro a su compañero que al parecer se había dado cuenta antes que ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¿Cómo que quienes somos nosotros? –Pregunto Lily sorprendida.

- Mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto Remus parándose tras Lily –nunca los había visto.

- Nosotros llevamos aquí seis años –dijo esta vez Sirius.

- Creo que no chicos –dijo Noe mirando un recorte del profeta que estaba en un panel.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Ashly parándose detrás de ella para ver que era lo que estaba mirando –hay dios mío.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Remus acercándose para luego girarse totalmente pálidos.

- ¿Qué sucede Lunático? –Pregunto Sirius casi gritando llamando la atención de la chica por el apodo utilizado a su amigo.

- Via... viajamos... en... en el tiempo –dijo mirando tanto a Sirius, a James como a Lily –viajamos 21 años a delante

Continuara...


	2. ¿Que dices?

Capítulo 2¿Qué dices?

La desconocida al ver a Lily pareció percatarse de algo y miro a su compañero que al parecer se había dado cuenta antes que ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¿Cómo que quienes somos nosotros? –Pregunto Lily sorprendida.

- Mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto Remus parándose tras Lily –nunca los había visto.

- Nosotros llevamos aquí seis años –dijo esta vez Sirius.

- Creo que no chicos –dijo Noe mirando un recorte del profeta que estaba en un panel.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Ashly parándose detrás de ella para ver que era lo que estaba mirando –hay dios mío.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Remus acercándose para luego girarse totalmente pálidos.

- ¿Qué sucede Lunático? –Pregunto Sirius casi gritando llamando la atención de la chica por el apodo utilizado a su amigo.

- Via... viajamos... en... en el tiempo –dijo mirando tanto a Sirius, a James como a Lily –viajamos 21 años a delante.

- ¿Qué gritaron los tres rezagados corriendo hasta el panel.

- Perdón –dijo ahora el chico pelirrojo llamando la atención de los viajeros -¿Nos van a explicar quienes son ustedes?

- Este… -empezó Lily intentado encontrar aluna excusa que decirle.

- ¿De que viaje están hablando? –Pregunto esta vez la chica bastante intrigada ya que empezaba sospechar cosas realmente increíbles.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… -dijo Remus sin mucho que decir.

- Estábamos en la sala común y… -dijo Lily mirando a James.

- Y… entro una lechuza y con un pergamino… -dijo James algo perturbado.

- Parece que viajamos en el tiempo –dijo Noe quien ya había asimilado un poco más que los demás la situación.

- ¿Me están diciendo que fueron trasladados por un pergamino? –Pregunto la chica con suspicacia.

- No, no… en el pergamino habían unas palabras extrañas y… después de decirlas todo comenzó a girar y llegamos aquí –dijo Lily mirando a los dos desconocidos.

- Esto no esta bien –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su compañera.

- Claro que no está bien –dijo la chica mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos –debemos avisarle a alguien.

- NO –gritaron todos asustados.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Porque… porque nos castigaran –dijo Ashly parada al lado de Noe.

- No sean tontos, no pueden castigarlos si ni siquiera fue su culpa –dijo la chica castaña volviendo su mirada nuevamente al pelirrojo –Ron necesito que te asegures de que nadie entre a la sala…

- ¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto la voz de un chico que acababa de entrar a la sala común. su apariencia era muy parecida a la de James con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

- Harry –dijo Ron mirando al chico que al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de los visitantes.

- Sí Ron, soy yo –dijo acercándose a la castaña para besarla en los labios -¿Cómo te has sentido Hermione?

- Eh… bien –dijo Hermione bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué estas así? –Pregunto Harry mirándola preocupado.

- Bueno amigo lo que sucede es que… -dijo Ron no están muy segura de que era lo que debía decirle.

- Tenemos unos visitantes bastante… espaciales –dijo Hermione apuntando a los viajeros que ahora estaban todos juntos mirando la escena algo expectantes.

- ¿Visitantes? –Pregunto mirando a los presentes notando la presencia de cuatro personas a las que él conocía perfectamente –Pero ¿Qué…? –fue lo único que puedo articular.

- Viajaron desde el pasado –dijo Hermione mirando la reacción de Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Nos conoces? –Pregunto Lily mirando como Harry estaba embobado mirándolos a todos.

- Eh… algo parecido –dijo Hermione intentando llevarse a Harry pero este se zafo de su brazo para caminar hasta los chicos y quedar más cerca de ellos.

- Harry –dijo Hermione intentando persuadir a su novio de que no hiciera nada indebido.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado por la reacción del desconocido.

- Soy… Harry… Harry Po… -dijo Harry sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

- Harry –grito Hermione deteniéndolo para arrastrarlo del brazo lo más lejos de ellos –deben quedarse aquí.

- Pero ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto James.

- Ustedes deben quedarse aquí hasta que le avisemos al profesor Dumbledor lo que sucede –dijo Hermione haciéndole señas a Ron para que saliera con ellos.

- No puedes dejarnos aquí –dijo Ashly.

- O sí, claro que puedo –dijo Hermione saliendo con Harry y Ron para dejarlos encerrados en la sala común mediante un hechizo.

- OYE –gritaron todos luego de verla salir.

- Esa chica nos dejo encerrados –dijo Lily después de intentar abrir la puerta sin resultado alguno.

- Maldición vamos a tener que esperar a que regrese con Dumbledor –dijo Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón seguido de los demás.

- Hermione ¿Que estas haciendo? –Pregunto Ron una vez estuvieron afuera.

- No podemos dejar que los vean Ron –dijo Hermione tomada del brazo de Harry quien al parecer recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo sucedido.

- ¿POR QUÉ ME SACASTE? –Grito Harry mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque es peligroso que pases tiempo con ellos Harry –dijo Hermione algo asustada por la reacción de Harry.

- ¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO? HERMIONE… SON MIS PADRES –Grito Harry nuevamente más amenazador que antes.

- Harry cálmate amigo –dijo Ron interponiéndose entre Hermione y Harry que parecía fuera de sí.

- NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME SI MIS PADRES ESTAN AHÍ DENTRO Y YO NO PUEDO ESTAR CON ELLOS –Grito Harry nuevamente haciendo que Hermione se asustara tanto que de manera inconciente unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Harry debes calmarte primero que nada –dijo Ron tomándole fuertemente por los hombros –nadie te a dicho que no podrás estar con ellos pero si seguías ahí iban a terminar dándose cuanta de todo por tu actitud.

- Necesito… necesito estar con ellos –dijo Harry mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

- Voy… por Dumbledor –dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo mientras lloraba hasta el despacho del director.

- Amigo debes calmarte –dijo Ron ahora más calmado al ver que Harry entraba en razón –no puedes hablarle así a Hermione, ella no puede pasar malos ratos recuerda.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de su amigo comenzó a recobrar la cordura y empezó a entender que era lo que había hecho.

- Es cierto, no debí hablarle a Hermione de esa manera –dijo Harry mirando al pasillo por donde la chica había desaparecido –debo hablar con ella.

- Sí Harry pero ahora es más importante averiguar que fue lo que sucedió y porque están tus padres aquí y luego tendrás tiempo para poder hablar con ella –dijo Ron haciendo desistir a su amigo de la idea.

- Es cierto, será mejor esperar –dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared para esperar la llegada de Hermione con Dumbledor.

Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar cuanto antes al despacho del director y de paso no dejar que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo por su rostro. Al llegar a la gárgola dijo la contraseña y subió los escalones lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Tocó la puerta y espero a que le indicaran que pasará, al hacerlo entro algo temerosa hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el director.

- Señorita Granger ¿Por qué viene tan agitada? –Pregunto el director con un tono paternal –n debería acelerarse tanto, podría hacerle daño.

- Lo siento, profesor pero paso algo increíble –dijo Hermione ignorando el ultimo comentario que ya estaba empezando a irritarle.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Dumbledor un poco más serio.

- en la sala común de gryffindor hay unos chicos que dicen haber viajado desde el futuro –dijo Hermione esperando la interrupción de Dumbledor pero nunca llego –al parecer son... los padres de Harry, Remus, Sirius y otras chicas más.

- ¿Esta completamente segura señorita Granger? –Pregunto Dumbledor seriamente.

- Sí profesor –dijo Hermione a lo que el director se levanto y le indico que lo acompañara hasta la lasa común.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al retrato de la dama gorda donde Ron y Harry los estaban esperando. AL llegar con ellos Hermione esquivo a toda costa a Harry ya que estaba bastante dolida con él.

- ¿Nadie a entrado? –Pregunto Dumbledor a Harry.

- No señor –dijo Harry.

- Bueno entremos –dijo Dumbledor abriendo la puerta para entrar seguido de Harry y Ron pero no de Hermione quien decidió que era mejor no entrar eh ir donde Madame Pomfrey para que le diera algo ya que no se sentía muy bien.

AL entrar vieron que estaban todos tirados en los sillones esperando que apareciera alguien.

- Chicos –dijo Dumbledor llamando su atención.

- Profesor Dumbledor vera... este, lo que sucedió fue que... –dijo Lily intentando justificarse.

- Sé lo que sucedió señorita Evans –dijo el director para calmarla –viajaron en el tiempo.

- Sí pero debe saber como viajamos en el tiempo –dijo James.

- Bueno, eso si pueden explicarlo –dijo el anciano haciendo aparecer tres sillas para que Harry, Ron y él pudieran sentarse –pueden comenzar.

- Verá profesor. Estabamos en la sala común y de repente donde debería haber estado la ventana había un liquido plateado. De repente desde dentro del liquido salió una lechuza blanca y grande que se paro en la mesa. Nos acercamos y vimos que tenía una nota en la pata que al parecer debía entregársela a Lily –dijo James relatando lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que era para la señorita Evans? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- El hecho que la lechuza le estirara la pata exclusivamente a Lily para entregarle el pergamino además de que en el estuviera su nombre escrito –dijo Sirius ayudando a su amigo.

- Bueno, sigan –dijo Dumbledor.

- Tome el pergamino y lo leí, pero como no entendí se los leía a todos para ver si alguien entendía que decía pero cuando lo hice todo empezó a girar a nuestro alrededor hasta formar un torbellino que nos succiono al centro y luego nos dejo caer aquí –dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué era lo que decía el pergamino? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- La verdad no lo sé pero al parecer eran palabras en latín –dijo Lily –puede haber sido un hechizo porque no creo que el papel haya sido un traslador ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Lily para confirmar su teoría.

- No, no fue un traslador porque ellos solo sirven para trasladar de lugares pero no de tiempos –dijo Dumbledor mirando algún punto fijo tras Lily –Deben haber sido las palabras... ¿Tienes el pergamino? –Pregunto el anciano.

- No, cuando me levante después de que el torbellino nos dejo caer ya no lo tenía en la mano –dijo Lily.

- puede haber caído en alguna parte de la sala común –dijo Dumbledor sin preocuparse demasiado por el pergamino.

- Profesor ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Se quedarán a cursar su último año como todos –dijo Dumbledor.

- Oiga profesor ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo Sirius mirando a fijamente a Harry desde que había entrado.

- Claro señor Black, pregunte –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿quiénes son los chicos que están a su lado? –Pregunto más preocupado de Harry que de Ron.

- Bueno ellos son Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter –dijo Dumbledor tranquilamente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes –Es el hijo de James y de Lily.

- WOW –dijo James mirando a Harry descaradamente haciéndolo sentir bastante incomodo.

- Baya, Baya Cornamenta –dijo Sirius golpeando el hombro de su amigo –veo que eres rápido para todo.

- No molestes Canuto –dijo James sacándose el peso de su amigo del hombro –esto es serio.

- Hay vamos no vas a amargarte porque supiste que tendrías un hijo ¿o si? –Preguntó Sirius nuevamente ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo por lo que prefirió callarse.

- ¿Y la chica que llego con el pelirrojo? –Pregunto Lily.

- Ella es la señorita Hermione Granger –dijo Dumbledor relajadamente cosa que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Ron quienes no estaban seguros de que es lo que estaba planeando el director.

- ¿Entonces seguiremos igual que como estábamos antes? –Pregunto Noe.

- Lamento decirles que no señorita Femluis. Tendrán que ser seleccionados nuevamente por el sombrero –dijo el director.

- ¿Qué! –Gritaron los seis chicos.

- ¿Pero y si no quedamos otra vez en Gryffindor? no puedo vivir en otra casa –dijo Sirius bastante preocupado, causando la risa de Harry y de Ron que más que parecerles chistoso les parecida totalmente irreal estar viéndolo de esa forma luego de haberlo conocido con más años y luego haberlo perdido de esa forma.

- No se preocupes señor Black. Si el sombrero lo selecciono aquí volverá a hacerlo nuevamente ya que sus aptitudes están lejos de haber desaparecido, por el contrario ya diría que han mejorado –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa de añoranza.

- Ese quiere decir que me convertí en uno de los mejores aurors del ministerio –dijo Sirius con altanería.

- ¿Profesor que sucede con nosotros en este tiempo? –Pregunto James con una infinita ilación por saber cual había ido su futuro.

-Lo siento chicos pero ese tema esta completamente vedado para ustedes –dijo el director cambiando el semblante y poniéndose de pie –No deben saber nada del futuro.

- Pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Lily.

- Porque cualquier cosa que ustedes cambien puede ser garrafal para todos nosotros –dijo Dumbledor mirando significativamente a Harry quien entendió la indirecta al igual que Lily quien no perdía ningún movimiento de su "hijo".

- Lo entiendo –dijo Lily aparentemente resignada por lo dicho por el director.

- Bueno creo que es hora de dormir –dijo el director cambiando nuevamente el semblante por una amigable –ustedes ocuparan una habitación que esta en otra torre por el día de hoy y luego mañana ocuparan la habitación que esta libre aquí –dijo Dumbledor haciendo señas para que lo siguieran –Harry creo que la señorita Granger esta con madame Pomfrey, será mejor vayas a verla.

- Pero nosotros queremos hablar un rato con él –dijo James mirando a su hijo con infinita curiosidad cosa que no fue agradable para Harry quien no se sentía apto para decir nada.

- Tendrás tiempo después James –dijo Dumbledor tomando el hombro de Harry para que saliera y se fuera a la enfermería.

- Creo que a tu hijo le comieron la lengua los ratones –dijo Sirius a James quien a estas alturas ya estaba pensando lo mismo.

Harry camino hasta la puerta de la enfermería donde se suponía estaba Hermione pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Sus padres estaban en su tiempo, podría conocerlos y... No. No podía decirles nada porque Dumbledor dijo que... pero ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a Dumbledor? Por su culpa había perdía a Sirius.

- Señor Potter ¿Va a entrar de una buena vez? –Dijo la voz de Madame Pomfrey parada frente a él.

- Eh... sí –dijo Harry entrando a la enfermería que estaba a oscuras a esas horas, iluminada solamente por le luz de la luna -¿Hermione esta aquí?

- Sí señor Potter, está aquí pero esta dormida –dijo la enfermera con el ceño fruncido pero al ver la cara de decepción que puso Harry se le ablando un poco el corazón –Esta en la última camilla, pase pero intente no despertarla.

- Gracias –dijo Harry con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar hasta el lugar.

Harry camino hasta la camilla que ahora estaba cerrada con unas cortinas blancas. Las abrió y vio en ellas a una chica delgada recostada en la camilla, tapada con unas frazadas hasta la cintura y con una cara de ángel que lo dejo babeando.

- Mi niña hermosa –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y colocando sus manos en el vientre de ella –perdón –dijo en su susurro.

Hermione que se estaba haciendo la dormida escuchaba las palabras de Harry y se estremeció cuando el chico solo las manos en su vientre y le pedía perdón.

- Me dolió lo que me dijiste –dijo Hermione en su susurro para no asustar a Harry pero este estaba lejos de asustarse ya que sabia que no estaba dormida, le conocía la respiración y era demasiado agitada para estar en un profundo sueño.

- Lo sé pero es que me desconcerté muchísimo –dijo Harry aferrándose a una de las manos de ella –pero sé que esa no es excusa.

- Harry puedo entender que te desconcertó y sabes que te apoyo pero no tengo porque aguantar esos desplantes –dijo Hermione quitando las manos de Harry de las suyas.

- Lo sé... perdóname –dijo Harry levantándose de la cama para salir del lugar con el alma en el suelo.

- Harry –dijo Hermione llamándole para que no se fuera –no te vayas.

- Hermione no tienes... –dijo Harry sin girarse pero el sentir que ella se aferraba a una de sus manos se giró y la vio arrodillada en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Los dos se quedaron mirando largo rato antes de que Harry se acercara y la aferrara a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos así y luego se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Qué sentiste? –Pregunto Hermione recostada en su pecho.

- No estoy muy seguro... estaba confuso pero luego me dio una gran alegría el tenerlos aquí conmigo y tener la opción de cambiar las cosas –dijo Harry mirando el techo de la enfermería.

- Harry... –dijo Hermione mirando el rostro del chico.

- Lo sé... no puedo hacer eso –dijo Harry con resignación –pero el tenerlos aquí es... es algo tan mágico.

- Me lo imagino –dijo Hermione sentándose un poco -¿Ellos saben que eres su hijo?

- Sí, Dumbledor se los dijo –dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo reaccionaron? –Pregunto Hermione con una media sonrisa.

- Estaban muy sorprendidos, sobre todo papá... que me miraba con mucha curiosidad cosa que no me gusto mucho –dijo Harry haciendo una mueca muy chistosa para Hermione.

- ¿Y tu madre? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Ella... ella me miraba extraño –dijo Harry analizando –me miraba como asustada.

- ¿Asustada? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Sí, era como si hubiera leído mi mente y supiera... todas las cosas que eh pasado –dijo Harry mirando los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde están ahora? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Dumbledor se los llevó con Ron a una torre vacía –dijo Harry.

- Hola –dijo Ron entrando escandalosamente por entre las cortinas -¿Cómo estas Mione?

- Bien Ron, pero no hagas tanto ruido –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya los dejaron en la torre? –Pregunto Harry.

- Sí, los dejamos ahí y mañana en la mañana tienen que ir al despacho de Dumbledor para poder arreglar algunas cosas antes que los presenten –dijo Ron sentándose en la cama y colocando de inmediato las manos en el vientre de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Dumbledor? –Pregunto Hermione sin inmutarse por el gesto de su amigo.

- No parecía sorprendido, pero estaba algo preocupado –dijo Harry.

- De preocupado no parecía nada, porque se llevo todo el tiempo bromeando con Sirius y tu padre –dijo Ron señalando a Harry.

- ¿Quieres hablar con ellos? –Dijo Hermione a Harry.

- Pues la verdad es que sí pero no sé muy bien que decirle –dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

- Dumbledor me dijo que fueras a hablar con él –dijo Ron de la nada.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes Ron? –Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que lo olvide –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tienes remedio Ron –dijo Hermione bajándose de la camilla –vamos Harry, será mejor que vayamos ahora.

- Esta bien –dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica y saliendo de la enfermería seguidos de Ron.

Los chicos estaban tirados en la sala común de la torre en la que los había puesto Dumbledor conversando de las cosas que habían pasado.

- Vez Lily, te dije que no era buena idea abrir ese pergamino –dijo James sentado al lado de su novia quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

- Oye Cornamenta ¿quién abra mandado ese pergamino? –Pregunto Sirius sentado al frente de él.

- La verdad no tengo idea pero no lo podremos averiguar si seguimos en este tiempo –dijo James volviendo su cabeza a Lily –Lily, amor...

- Lily ¿Estas ahí? –Pregunto Noe moviendo la mano sobre su cara cosa que la hizo pestañear rápidamente y mirarla un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Eso queremos saber nosotros... has estado ausente desde que llegamos a la torre –dijo Ashly apoyada en el respaldo del sillón arriba de Noe.

- Estaba pensando en... Harry –dijo Lily mirando el vacío.

- ¿Te sorprendió que tuviéramos un retoño? –Pregunto James abrazándola por los hombros.

- Un poco la verdad –dijo Mirando a James –pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos...

- Eran idénticos a los tuyos –dijo Remus.

- Sí pero no es por eso... es por la forma de mirarnos... pareciera como si nunca nos hubiera conocido -–ijo Lily mirando a James, quien lo miraba los ojos y podía ver preocupación en ellos.

- La verdad es que... yo tuve la misma impresión cuando lo vi por primera vez pero... eso es imposible –dijo James bajando la cabeza.

- Chicos eso es imposible, ustedes jamás lo dejarían solo –dijo Remus mirando como sus dos amigos estaban profundamente desconcertados.

- No... a menos que estemos... muertos –dijo Lily levantando la cabeza para mirar a James quien estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

- Oye, oye, oye... tranquilícense –dijo Sirius asustado con la idea –creo que se están volviendo un poco paranoicos.

- No lo creo, Canuto... piensa un poco¿Por qué Dumbledor no quiere que sepamos nada de esta época? Porque dice que puede ser catastrófico para ellos –dijo James.

- Sí puede ser, pero creo que se están adelantando a los hechos –dijo Remus.

- Creo que deberían conversar con Harry primero –dijo Noe haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados.

- Dudo mucho que Dumbledor deje que diga algo –dijo Ashly.

- Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo –dijo Lily levantándose con intenciones de salir de la torre.

- Oye Lily espera, Dumbledor nos dijo que no saliéramos de la torre –dijo Sirius intentando detenerlos ya que James también iba a salir con ella.

- ¿Desde cuando haces caso a las reglas Canuto? –Dijo James saliendo tras Lily.

- Bien entonces vamos todos –dijo Sirius seguido de todos los demás tras la pareja.

Harry, Hermione y Ron iban caminando por los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos sin perturbar su naturaleza con dirección al despacho de Dumbledor.

AL llegar los tres, se pararon frente a la gárgola y Harry dijo la contraseña haciendo que la escalera apareciera.

- Harry creo que será mejor que subas tu solo –dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

- Está bien –dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras y perdiendo la visión de su amigo y su novia.

Ron se sentó en su suelo al lado de la entrada mientras Hermione se iba a la ventana que estaba frente a ella y fijaba la vista en la hermosa luna creciente que había en el cielo.

Los chicos iban caminando en silencio por los pasillos intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Llegaron hasta el final de un pasillo y se detuvieron al ver a Hermione y Ron en el pasillo donde estaba la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledor.

- Esperen, creo que debemos quedarnos aquí un rato para ver si Harry esta con ellos –dijo James escondiéndose en la esquina.

Todos asintieron y se apegaron a la pared y se quedaron en silencio para escuchar.

- Creo que Harry debería decirles la verdad –dijo Ron de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Ron eso sería muy imprudente –dijo Hermione sin girarse.

- ¿A quien le importa la cordura si tienes a tus padres contigo? –Dijo Ron mirando a su amiga –si yo tuviera una oportunidad así no la desaprovecharía.

- Por suerte tú no estas en ese lugar –dijo Hermione girando solamente la cabeza.

Los chicos escondidos no entendían muy bien a que se referían con esas palabras.

- Oye creo eres injusta con Harry –dijo Ron haciendo que su amiga se girara –tu tienes la posibilidad de disfrutar de ser madre y de que ver crecer a tus hijos y que ellos disfruten de ti pero Harry no tuvo esa posibilidad.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Lily quien se aferró con fuerza a la mano de James que estaba al lado de ella.

- Ron. Puedo entender todas las cosas que me dices pero hay mucho más en juego que la vida afectiva de Harry y él lo sabe –dijo Hermione.

- No puedo creer que digas eso si vez cada día lo que Harry extraña a sus padres –dijo Ron levantándose de donde estaba.

- Lo veo Ron pero la vida de muchas personas depende de lo que sucedió –dijo Hermione con intenciones de seguir pero Ron se le adelantó.

- Harry no tiene la culpa de que Voldemort haya matado a sus padres por el simple motivo de que lo encontraba una amenaza –dijo Ron casi gritando pero cuando iba a continuar el sentir como algo caía al suelo en el pasillo contiguo lo hizo detenerse.

Lily al escuchar estas palabras dejo caer el anillo que llevaba en sus manos haciendo que este sonara contra el suelo y llamara la atención de Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron al pasillo y vieron a todos los chicos apoyados contra la pared con unas caras de terror que jamás habían visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hermione horrorizada por todas las cosas que habían dicho.

- Nosotros necesitábamos hablar con Harry pero... –dijo James pero no pudo seguir.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto la Voz de Dumbledor al lado de Harry que miraba un poco asustado la situación extraña que se había formado...

Continuara...

Mm... bueno aqui estoy de vuelta pero realmente no estoy segura de si les gusto el ff o no, pero bueno... yo y mis ideas locas estamos aqui para entretenerlos de todos modos.

Le mando un besote a mi niña bella "**mariasmsn**"

les mando besos a todos y noe leemos en la proxima

Konnytagranger


	3. Verdades, mentiras y selecciones

_No mucha chachara y los dejo con el capi y los comentarios al final..._

Capítulo 3: Verdades, mentiras y selecciones.

- Creo que Harry debería decirles la verdad –dijo Ron de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Ron eso sería muy imprudente –dijo Hermione sin girarse.

- ¿A quien le importa la cordura si tienes a tus padres contigo? –Dijo Ron mirando a su amiga –si yo tuviera una oportunidad así no la desaprovecharía.

- Por suerte tú no estas en ese lugar –dijo Hermione girando solamente la cabeza.

Los chicos escondidos no entendían muy bien a que se referían con esas palabras.

- Oye creo eres injusta con Harry –dijo Ron haciendo que su amiga se girara –tu tienes la posibilidad de disfrutar de ser madre y de que ver crecer a tus hijos y que ellos disfruten de ti pero Harry no tuvo esa posibilidad.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Lily quien se aferró con fuerza a la mano de James que estaba al lado de ella.

- Ron. Puedo entender todas las cosas que me dices pero hay mucho más en juego que la vida afectiva de Harry y él lo sabe –dijo Hermione.

- No puedo creer que digas eso si vez cada día lo que Harry extraña a sus padres –dijo Ron levantándose de donde estaba.

- Lo veo Ron pero la vida de muchas personas depende de lo que sucedió –dijo Hermione con intenciones de seguir pero Ron se le adelantó.

- Harry no tiene la culpa de que Voldemort haya matado a sus padres por el simple motivo de que lo encontraba una amenaza –dijo Ron casi gritando pero cuando iba a continuar el sentir como algo caía al suelo en el pasillo contiguo lo hizo detenerse.

Lily al escuchar estas palabras dejo caer el anillo que llevaba en sus manos haciendo que este sonara contra el suelo y llamara la atención de Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron al pasillo y vieron a todos los chicos apoyados contra la pared con unas caras de terror que jamás habían visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hermione horrorizada por todas las cosas que habían dicho.

- Nosotros necesitábamos hablar con Harry pero... –dijo James pero no pudo seguir.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto la Voz de Dumbledor al lado de Harry que miraba un poco asustado la situación extraña que se había formado.

- Profesor nosotros estabamos esperando a Harry –dijo Ron un poco asustado por la reacción de su profesor.

- ¿Y ustedes? Les pedí que se quedaran en la torre –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los seis chicos.

- Necesitábamos hablar con Harry y... –Dijo James pero no logro terminar.

- Les dije que hablarían con él en otro momento, ahora estoy conversando con él y no... –dijo Dumbledor pero para sorpresa de todos fue Lily la que hablo esta vez.

- ¿Quiere que esperemos hasta que logre convencerlo de no decirnos que estamos muertos porque Voldemort nos mató? –Grito Lily mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –Pregunto Dumbledor sorprendido por la actitud de Lily.

- ¿A quien le importa eso? –Dijo esta vez James.

- James creo que deberíamos hablar en privado... –dijo Dumbledor nuevamente.

- Claro que hablaremos pero lo haremos todos y me aclararan las cosas ahora –dijo Lily con voz autoritaria.

- señorita Evans no voy a permitirle que me falte el respeto –dijo Dumbledor con voz grave.

- Yo siempre eh sido respetuosa con usted profesor, pero creo que al no decirnos algo tan importante para nosotros es usted el que nos esta faltando el respeto a nosotros –dijo Lily con una seriedad y madurez digna de admirarse.

- Esta bien, pasen todos a mi despacho y hablaremos como personas adultas –dijo Dumbledor caminando hasta su despacho.

Todos se miraron las caras sorprendidos a excepción de James y Lily quienes siguieron de inmediato al director.

Harry por su parte estaba tremendamente asombrado por la actitud de su madre pero el toque de la mano de Hermione sobre la de él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Debemos subir también –dijo Hermione caminando con él hasta las escaleras donde ya todos habían subido y ellos seguidos de Ron cerraban la comitiva.

Todos se acomodaron en las sillas que hizo aparecer el profesor Dumbledor alrededor de su escritorio y esperaron a que comenzara a hablar.

- Bien Harry, creo que es tú deber contarles lo que sucedió –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

- Eh... profesor, no estoy seguro de esto –dijo Harry algo temeroso.

- Tienes la posibilidad de decirles la verdad a tus padres y cambiar tu futuro –dijo Dumbledor mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Lo sé pero... no creo que sea buena idea –dijo Harry bajando la cabeza mientras Hermione apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

- Yo creo que si es justo –dijo Lily haciendo que su hijo la mirara a la cara –si no lo haces por ti hazlo por nosotros... creo que tengo derecho a saber porque abandoné a mi hijo.

- No me abandonaste... me salvaste la vida –dijo Harry con los ojos inundados de lágrimas –sino hubiera sido por ti y papá yo no estaría vivo.

- Cuéntanos lo que sucedió –dijo James mirando a los ojos a su hijo de quien sin saber porque se sentía extrañamente orgulloso.

Harry al ver a sus padres pidiéndole que les relatara la escena de su muerte le pareció una verdadera locura. Estar a sus padres ahí y tener en sus manos la posibilidad de salvarles la vida era algo que le parecía una verdadera locura pero que a la vez se estaba transformando en lo más mágico que había experimentado desde que había entrado a ese mundo.

- Yo tenía un poco más de un año cuando todo eso sucedió. Estabamos en el Valle Godric.

- En la casa de mis padres –dijo James.

- ¿Por qué Voldemort quería matar a un bebe? –Pregunto Remus sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

- Porque había una profecía sobre mí, que decía que yo sería el único con el poder de matar al señor de las tinieblas –dijo Harry mirando a su madre.

- ¿No hicimos nada para esconderte? –Pregunto James.

- Claro que sí pero Voldemort nos encontró y ustedes prefirieron dar su vida que dejar que me matara –dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Lily al ver a su hijo llorar instintivamente le rozo la mejilla para que supiera que ya no estaba solo.

- ¿Con quien has estado todo este tiempo? –Pregunto James de la nada –Porque alguien debe de haberte criado ¿verdad?

- Viví con los Dursley –dijo Harry mirando a su madre.

- ¿Dursley? Me suena –dijo Lily intentando hacer memoria.

- Es el esposo de tía Petunia, se llama Vernon –dijo Harry mirando como su madre ponía mala cara.

- No sé como la puedes llamar tía –dijo Hermione a sus espaldas pero todos escucharon.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Lily a Hermione.

- Por nada –dijo Harry rápidamente.

- Harry no seas mentiroso –dijo Hermione sentándose para pode mirar a Lily –Los Dursley lo trataba muy mal... con decirte que lo hacían dormir en la alacena.

- ¿QUÉ! –Gritaron James Lily y todos los que escuchaban mientras que Harry le lanzaba mirada recriminatoria a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? –Pregunto James indignado.

- ¿Nosotros no hicimos nada? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro que hiciste, me llevaste a vivir contigo hace dos años –dijo Harry a Sirius.

- Pero ¿Por qué no antes? –Pregunto James.

- Porque la custodia la tenían mis tíos –dijo Harry.

- Pero si Petunia me odia –dijo Lily algo dudosa.

- Oye no me pregunten a mi yo era un bebe –dijo Harry a lo que se escucho una fuerte carcajada de Dumbledor quien estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras dichas por Harry y todos los presentes.

- Vaya... así que no nos conoces de nada –dijo James recostándose en la silla igual que Dumbledor –por lo menos podremos remediarlo.

- No creo que debas –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

- Pero ¿Qué dices? Has pasado toda tu vida viviendo sin nosotros y ahora no quieres que cambia la historia ¿Estas loco? –Pregunto James.

- Sí cambias la historia no me pasaran muchas cosas buenas que me han pasado –dijo Harry mirando a James a los ojos avellana que ahora se encontraban un poco turbados.

- ¿Qué cosas? –Pregunto Lily.

- El conocer a mis amigos –dijo mirando a Ron –a mi novia –dijo mirando a Hermione quien le respondió con una sonrisa –a mi padrino.

- ¿Quién es tu padrino? –Pregunto Sirius muy curiosos.

- Tu –dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Pero no me conocías? –Pregunto Sirius con más curiosidad.

- Viviendo con los Dursley no podías acercarte hasta que entre a Hogwarts –dijo Harry con aparente tranquilidad, pero la verdad estaba aterrado de que no creyeran la mentira.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sirius otra vez.

- Y dale –dijo Harry cansado de repetirlo –Yo era un bebe ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- Y ¿Por qué no les preguntas? –Pregunto James.

- Por como viví no dan muchas ganas de ir a visitarlos –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

- WOW –dijo James recostándose nuevamente en la silla –es increíble enterarme de todo esto –dijo James analizando todas las cosas dichas por su hijo.

- Te falta saber que vas a ser abuelo –dijo Ron de la nada.

- ¿QUÉ! –Gritaron Lily y James a la vez .

- Auch –grito Ron al recibir un pisotón por parte de Hermione quien lo amenaza entre dientes.

- Cierra la boca –dijo Hermione en voz baja para que nadie la oyera.

- ¿De que están hablando? –Pregunto James a Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras Hermione se escondía tras Harry como podía.

- Eh... creo que es tarde –dijo Harry levantándose seguido de Hermione.

- Sí mañana tenemos clases temprano –dijo Hermione a toda carrera seguido de Harry.

- ¡ALTO AHÏ POTTER! –Grito Lily antes de que estos dos salieran del despacho del director quien estaba muy entretenido viendo la escena.

- Explíquenme eso de abuelos –dijo James en la misma posición que Lily.

- Eh bueno es que... Hermione... esta... embarazada –dijo Harry rojo como un tomate.

- El que mi yo de esta época este muerto no significa que yo no pueda darte una paliza por irresponsable –dijo James saltando hasta Harry con intenciones de pegarle un buen golpe pero Lily lo detuvo.

- WOW –dijo Noe al escuchar.

- Esta familia si que es especial –dijo Remus.

- Salió igual de rápido que su padre –dijo Ashly señalando a James y a Harry quienes les lanzaban miradas asesinas junto con Lily quien intentaba agarrar a James para que no le partiera la cara a su hijo mientras que Sirius se partía de la risa junto con Dumbledor y Ron se sobaba de la gran patada recibida por Hermione.

- Chicos –dijo Dumbledor llamando la atención de todos –creo que debemos dejar esta conversación hasta aquí.

- Pero que esta diciendo profesor –dijo James girándose hasta Harry –este prematuro me va a hacer abuelo antes de tiempo.

- James, creo que si esta conversación no queda hasta aquí no habrá nieto –dijo Dumbledor señalando a Hermione quien luchaba por lo caer al suelo por los fuertes mareos que sufría.

- Hermione –grito Harry antes de agarrarla por la cintura evitando que cayera al suelo.

- Estoy bien, es solo un mareo –dijo Hermione mientras era llevada por Harry hasta la silla donde estaba.

- Deberías tomar la poción de Madame Pomfrey –dijo Noe mirándola algo asustada por la cara tan pálida que tenía.

- No tranquila, estoy buen –dijo Hermione tomando aire y retomando un poco el color.

- Son unos irresponsables –dijo Lily sentándose al lado de Hermione mientras que tocaba un punto especifico de su espalda que mágicamente le quitaba todas las nauseas.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Acupuntura –dijo Lily con una sonrisa, que se borro de inmediato al recordar el motivo.

- Deberían haberse cuidado si no se aguantaron –dijo James cerca de Harry quien se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

- Creo que no tienes cara para retar al chico. Si no hubiera sido por mi te hubiera pasado lo mismo, recuerda que yo te enseñe a usar todos esos hechizos anticonceptivos –dijo Sirius a espaldas de James.

- ¿A sí? –Pregunto Lily alzando las cejas.

- ¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación hasta aquí? Creo que si sigo encerrada aquí las nauseas van a matarme –dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos.

- Sí, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Ashly haciéndole señas a Noe para que le ayudara a levantar a Hermione y pudieran salir del despacho.

- Nos vemos mañana profesor –dijo Lily quien fue la ultima en salir –y perdone por todo.

- No te preocupes Lily –dijo Dumbledor antes de que la pelirroja saliera –Por ahora las cosas están mejor así... ya veremos que pasa más adelante.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas a la sala común y nosotros nos vamos solos a la torre –dijo Lily una vez estuvieron todos fuera.

- No, no se preocupen además si Filch los encuentra tendrán problemas –dijo Hermione apoyada en los brazos de Harry quien se negaba a soltarla.

- En ese caso ustedes también –dijo Remus.

- No porque nosotros somos prefectos –dijo Ron con mucho orgullo.

- ¿Y Harry? Él puede tener problemas –dijo Ashly.

- Harry tiene pase liberado –dijo Ron para picar a Harry.

- Para con esa tontería ¿quieres? –Dijo Harry mientras le mandaba un par de manotazos que el pelirrojo esquivo con algo de dificultad.

- Ya basta –dijo Hermione entre risas –vamonos de una vez porque mañana será un día bastante agitado.

Los nueve chicos caminaron hasta la torre en la que los había dejado Dumbledor y se dirigieran directo a sus camas para poder descansar.

Los tres Gry se despidieron y se fueron a la torre para poder descansar ya que había sido una noche bastante movida y los mareos de Hermione se los confirmaban.

A la mañana siguiente Lily, Ashly y Noe hicieron esfuerzos sobre humanos para poder levantar a los tres merodeadores quienes dormían plácidamente.

- Vamos chicos que todavía tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledor y tenemos que alcanzar a ir a desayunar –dijo Lily mientras intentaba en vano sacara a James de la cama.

- Remus, levántate ya –dijo Ashly meciendo al chico quien perezosamente abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar.

- Sirius levántate, pareces un oso invernadero –dijo Noe intentando despertar al moreno pero era una tarea casi imposible.

- Hola ¿Hay alguien despierto? –Dijo Hermione entrando a la torre con el mayor sigilo posible.

- Estamos aquí –dijo Lily para llamar a Hermione quien a los pocos segundos apareció en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos –intentamos despertar a los chicos pero es imposible.

- Dumbledor me mando a buscarlos porque los esta esperando –dijo Hermione mirando divertida como los tres legendarios merodeadores dormían.

- Eso mismo les estamos diciendo a estos tres holgazanes pero no quieren levantares –dijo Noe con las manos en la cintura y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sirius.

- Una garra de agua en sus cabezas puede funcionar –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Creo que se enojaran –dijo Lily un poco dudosa.

- Ahora si pero te agradecerán cuando se den cuanta que alcanzaron algo del desayuno –dijo Hermione entre risas.

- Bien, yo apoyo esa idea –dijo Ashly mirando a sus dos amigas quienes asintieron resignadas.

Hemione saco su varita del bolsillo e hizo aparecer tres jarras de agua en la cabeza de los tres merodeadores y con un asentimiento de las chicas las vertió en las cabezas de los chicos quienes al sentir el agua helada en sus rostros se levantaron como resortes.

- ¿Qué pasa, que pasa? –Pregunto James mirando a todos lados buscando el supuesto peligro.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? –Pregunto Remus enfadado.

- Lo hice yo porque Dumbledor los esta esperando hace bastante ya y se les hará tarde para desayunar así que se cambian ropa YA –dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación seguida de las tres chicas quienes no podían aguantar la risa al ver las caras de los tres chicos quienes la miraban muy asustados.

- Que carácter –dijo Sirius antes de comenzar a moverse hasta el baño.

Cinco minutos después los tres chicos se encaminaban con evidente enfado al despacho de Dumbledor donde afuera estaban Harry y Ron esperándoles con la misma cara que los tres merodeadores.

- Parece que alguien fue a despertarlos –dijo Ron antes de decir la contraseña a la gárgola.

- ¿Cómo la aguantas? –Pregunto Sirius a Harry pero solo recibió un gruñido.

- Dejen de llorar, parecen bebes –dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a los cinco chicos por las escaleras arriba.

- parece que tienes que hacer eso con todos –dijo Ashly mientras miraba divertida la cara de os chicos.

- Cuando tenemos que despertar temprano soy yo la que tengo que despertarlos porque ellos no son capaces –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa re resignación.

- Y ¿Siempre se pones así? –Pregunto Lily algo preocupada por la actitud de James y de Harry.

- Sí, pero cuando terminan de desayunar se les va a quitar –dijo Hermione mirando con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Lily quien se calmó un poco.

Cuando las chicas subieron vieron que los chicos ya estaban sentados con esas caras de amigados así que decidieron quedarse paradas y esperar a ver que les decía el director.

- Veo que fue usted la que los despertó a todos señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Si profesor –dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a las chicas quienes aguantaban la risa.

- Bien. Les pedí que vinieran porque recordé que tenemos un problema –dijo mirando en especial a James y Sirius –No pueden ocupar sus nombres verdaderos porque los van a reconocer.

- Profesor esto es demasiado –dijo James.

- James, no puedo anunciar a James Potter siendo que todo el mundo mágico sabe que el est muerto –dijo Dumbledor por lo que James hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar eso –debo presentarte con otro nombre, igual que a todos los demás.

- Pero ¿Por qué a todos? –Pregunto Sirius haciendo que una jota de sudor cayera por las espaldas de Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes vieron con terror que la mentira del día anterior podría verse descubierta.

- Porque hay gente que los conoce y si los ven con esas edades se armara un alboroto de proporciones mayores y no queremos que el ministerio se entere de este pequeño accidente –dijo Dumbledor con total tranquilidad haciendo que los tres chicos respiraran con alivio,

- Entonces ¿Cuáles serán nuestros nuevos nombres? –Pregunto Lily.

- Bueno eh pensado que ustedes, señorita Evans, podría ser la prima del señor Weasley –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Ron y Lily.

- Por mi no hay problema –dijo Lily.

- Bien entonces su nombre será Evangelina Weasley –dijo Dumbledor.

- Me gusta –dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Tú James, serás el medio hermano de Sirius. Serán hijos del mismo padre y así nos evitamos los dos apellidos. Sus nombres serán Nicolas Benjy –dijo mirando a James –y Henri Benjy –dijo mirando a Sirius. Ambos chicos se miraron conformes con la repartición de nombres y Dumbledor continuo.

- Usted señorita Femluis se llamará Angelica Tolk –dijo Dumbledor a la chica ahora seguir con Noe.

- Usted Artella será Mavell Bianchi y usted señor Lupin –dijo refiriéndose a Remus –será George Gared.

- Mm... estoy de acuerdo –dijo Ashly al igual que Remus y Noe.

- Tengo hambre –dijo Ron quejándose por lo bajo.

- Ya terminamos con eso –dijo mirando a los seis chicos –ustedes vienen de la escuela de Salem y los enviaron aquí por ser los mejores alumnos de su generación.

- Hay no, voy a tener que ponerme a estudiar –dijo Ashly haciendo reír a sus dos amigas incluyendo a Hermione.

- Creo que sí señorita Bianchi –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Ashly –Ahora creo que será mejor que desayunemos.

Al decir estas palabras los cinco chicos que estaban sentados se comenzaron a levantar pero la voz de Dumbledor los detuvo.

- No chicos, ustedes desayunaran conmigo y las chicas irán a la cocina con la señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiéndolos a todos menor a Hermione quien le había planteado la idea para que al quinteto de bebés se les quitara el enojo por la manera tan abrupto de despertar, además de evitar que se toparan con el resto del alumnado que estaba seguramente en el gran comedor –Así tendremos tiempo para conversar un poco.

- Claro profesor –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras conducía a las chicas a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué vamos a desayunar a la cocina? –Pregunto Lily.

- Por dos razones. La primera para que a ese quinteto se le quite el enojo y segundo porque en el gran comedor nunca hay jugo de calabaza y hace días estoy antojada de eso –dijo Hermione con total tranquilidad mientras caminaban por eso pasillo, haciendo reír a las tres chicas que estaban con ella.

- Veo que estas totalmente acostumbrada a las malas caras de esos chicos malcriados –dijo Noe caminando al lado de Hermione.

- No hay que darle más importancia de la que tiene –dijo Hermione llegando a la cocina. Dijo la contraseña y las cuatro chicas entraron en ellas para ver como los elfos domesticas corrían de un lado a otro para hacer aparecer el desayuno de esos hambrientos alumnos que seguramente estarían en el gran comedor.

- Señorita Granger –dijo un elfo a quien Hermione conocía como Dobby –Veo que la señorita trajo amigas... ¿Qué desea la novia de Harry Potter?

- ¿Qué le pasa a este elfo? –Pregunto Ashly en el oído de Hermione.

- Es una larga historia, después les cuanto –dijo Hermione en un susurro a las cuatro chicas –Dobby, Dumbledor me mandó a desayunar con las chicas acá porque ellas son nuevas y vas a ser presentadas en un rato más.

- Claro señoritas, siéntense que Dobby los atenderá con mucho gusto –dijo el elfo llevando a las chicas hasta una enorme mesa que estaba llena de cosas para comer.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo servir... –dijo Lily pero un pequeño codazo de Hermione la detuvo.

- Lily, sé que n te gusta que los elfos te atiendan pero en especial los elfos de Hogwarts son muy serviciales y no les gusta que hagan su trabajo por ellos –dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de Lily –yo intente liberarlos pero ellos se negaron así que desistí hace un par de años y ahora solo dejo que hagan lo que quieran, pero sin abusar.

- Esta bien –dijo Lily.

- Les traeré de inmediato el desayuno –dijo el elfo girando en sus talones pero Hermione lo detuvo antes de irse.

- Dobby te quiero pedir un favor especial ¿Puedes traerme un vaso grande de jugo de calabaza? Es que tengo antojo de tomarme uno –dijo Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena que hizo reír a las chicas.

EL desayuno tanto para las chicas, como para los chicos fue bastante ameno incluso para quitarles el enojo a los chicos quienes al salir del despacho del director tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Dumbledor entro les pidió que se quedaran ahí y esperaran a que los anunciaran.

- Bien, chicas, hasta aquí las dejo y nos vemos adentro –dijo Hermione ignorando por completo a los cinco chicos y en especial a Harry quien se esperaba un beso de su novia y madre de su futuro hijo.

- Oye Hermione –dijo Harry viendo como se desaparecía por la puerta del gran comedor –Lo siento chicos pero debo irme, que tengan suerte –dijo saliendo tras Hermione.

- Este chico no cambia... todavía no se da cuenta que ella lo hace para que el se preocupe a propósito –dijo Ron girando para verlos a todos –que tengan suerte y nos vemos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Dalo por hecho –dijo Sirius despidiéndose del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, volveremos a los 11 –dijo James colocándose al lado de Lily como lo hacía siempre.

- ... estos alumnos son los mejores de su generación en la escuela de Salem y fueron premiados y enviados hasta nuestra escuela –dijo Dumbledor serrando un discurso para poder presentar a los nuevos "alumnos" –recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio. Evangelina Weasley, Angelica Tolk, Mavell Bianchi, George Gared, Nicolas Benjy y Henri Benjy.

Las puertas se abrieron pesadamente y los seis chicos aparecieron para deleite de todos ya que tanto las chicas como los chicos eran bastante guapos, cosa que no desapercibida ni por el sector masculino ni por las féminas del alumnado.

Los chicos caminaron y quedaron frente al director quien les miró con una sonrisa cómplice que solo ellos y tres chicos de Gryffindor entendieron.

- En cuanto los nombren se van acercando y se colocan el sombrero seleccionador –dijo Mcgonagall quien ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

- Evangelina Weasley –dijo Mcgonagall, Lily se acerco al taburete y se coloco el sombrero.

- Mm... creo haber estado ya contigo –dijo el sombrero – y sigo viendo lo mismo que la ultima vez... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Loa aplausos no se hicieron esperar en la mesa de los leones quienes recibieron muy bien a su nueva integrante.

- Angélica Tolk –dijo la voz de la profesora nuevamente y esta vez fue Noe quien se colocó en sombrero.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –Grito luego de unos segundos en completo silencio.

- Mavell Bianchi –dijo La voz de la mujer nuevamente ahora fue el turno de Ashly quien al igual que sus dos amigas, se colocó el sombrero.

- ¿Por qué tanto terror? Tu sigues igual que las demás... ¡GRYYFFINDOR! –Grito el sombrero causando gran alivio en chica.

- George Gared -

- Mm... si, si, estos chicos ya pasaron por eso –dijo el sombrero -¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los aplausos de los leones no se hicieron esperar nuevamente. Ahora solo quedaban James y Sirius quienes estaban más nerviosos que la primera vez que pasaron por eso.

- Nicolas Benjy –dijo la voz de la profesora nuevamente y un aterrado James se coloco el sombrero pero este apenas alcanzo a rozar su cabeza y grito fuerte y claro.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –James no lo penso dos veces y partió a toda carrera a la mesa donde estaban todos. Solo faltaba Sirius.

- Henri Benjy –dijo la profesora nuevamente y Sirius comenzó a caminar hasta el taburete con el sombrero.

Decir que estaba aterrado era decir poco. Le templaba todo y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a colocarse el sombrero antes de caerse por la poca estabilidad que le daban sus piernas.

Llego con dificultad y se colocó el sombrero. Este no dijo nada por un par de segundos, en los cuales Sirius rogaba a todo ser divino algún tipo de ayuda.

- Un Black... interesante, muy interesante...

_Continuara..._

_Bueno... espero que les haya gustado y que se vea reflejado en los reviews, miren que solo tienen que apretar "go"._

_Ahora va las respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Hermian ****Vampiress**: Hola muchacha, como vez no me demore tanto en actualizar porque se han portado bien con los reviews y se me gusta pero espero mas aun. Con respecto a tus revelaciones, estas tienes respuestas en este capi y no estabas nada de despistada mira tu, pero yo no diria que fueron rapidos... más bien fueron irresponsables porque con toda la magia que podrían haber ocupado, uf, pero bueno...te mando besos y te aviso que te agrege a mi msn, espero que no te moleste, cuidate mucho..._

_**Mariasmsn**: Bueno mi niña, te mando besotes y solo te puedo contar que las cosas van a mejorar aun más, buen tu ya sabes algunas cosillas que los demas no asi que ya no hablo más. Cuidate y seguimos conversando en el msn..._

_**Hermione ****de ****Potter ****Granger**: Vaya que pasa volando el tiempo... mira que ya estamos a 6 pero trato de seguir el ritmo y actualizar pronto...besos para ti, me parece genial que te haya gustado el ff y ojala lo sigas porque se va aponer mejor... cuidate mucho y no olvides de dejar reviews..._

_**Bego**: Bastante explicito, vas al grano y sin rodeos jajaja... pues bien aqui esta la actualizacion, espeor que te guste y que dejes tu review, te mando besos y cuidate..._

_**Damis ****Black**: Gracias por los animos y aqui esta esta actualizacion, espero que te guste... besos cuidate..._

_**Hedwig-****LLC (****Andrea)**: Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado, no te preocupes por lo del review, solo te pido que no dejes de dejarlos porque me dan animos a seguir a ademas me acerca para saber que es lo que piensan... te mando besos y cuidate mucho..._

_Bien, termine y estoy agitada..._

_Les mando besos a todos y no olviden sus reviews..._

_**Konnyta****granger**_


	4. Maldito diario

_Lamento la demora pero estaba terminando mi primer ff, pero más vale tarde que nunca... ahora leer..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capítulo 4: Maldito diario

- Henri Benjy –dijo la profesora nuevamente y Sirius comenzó a caminar hasta el taburete con el sombrero.

Decir que estaba aterrado era decir poco. Le templaba todo y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a colocarse el sombrero antes de caerse por la poca estabilidad que le daban sus piernas.

Llego con dificultad y se colocó el sombrero. Este no dijo nada por un par de segundos, en los cuales Sirius rogaba a todo ser divino algún tipo de ayuda.

- Un Black... interesante, muy interesante –dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

Sirius estaba estático sentado en la silla esperando aterrado el veredicto del sombrero.

- ¿Por qué estas tan asustado? –Pregunto el sombrero.

- ¿Por qué? Porque puedes mandarme a cualquier casa –dijo Sirius.

- La verdad no te puedo mandar a cualquier casa. Solo tengo dos opciones –dijo el sombrero pacientemente –Slytherin o Gryffindor.

- Yo jamás sería un Slytherin –dijo Sirius muy seguro.

- Tu familia proviene de ellos ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tienes sus cualidades? –Pregunto el sombrero.

- El que jamás e estado de acuerdo son sus ideas y que lucho contra todo lo que ellos adoran –dijo Sirius con decisión.

- Entonces ¿por qué temes? –Pregunto el sombrero.

- Porque... –dijo Sirius pero no supo la respuesta correcta –No lo sé.

- La respuesta es que tienes miedo a que tu familia pueda mas que tus ideales y creencias –dijo el sombrero –pero no te das cuenta que estas mas segura que nunca de lo que eres y de lo que no... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius se quedo uno segundos sin moverse hasta que reacciono a los aplausos, se quito el sombrero y se fue caminando y con cara de sorprendido hasta la mesa de los leones donde todos lo estaban esperando.

- Enhorabuena amigo –dijo James recibiéndolo con unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Vamos de una vez –dijo Lily caminando hasta Harry y los demás que los estaban esperando.

- Bueno, creo que ya ah sido mucha la espera así que de una vez vamos a clases –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los profesores quienes de inmediato se levantaron y fueron a dar sus respectivas clases.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas y comenzaron a caminar entre murmullos y risas.

Los seis estudiantes nuevos fueron saludados casi por toda la casa de Gryffindor y por una que otra chica de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw que en espacial se concentraban en Remus, Sirius y James, cosa nada grata para Lily, Noe y Ashly.

- Oye ¿De quien eres hija que nunca había oído de ti? –Pregunto Ginny bastante intrigada.

- Bueno pues la verdad es que... –dijo Lily haciendo funcionar su cerebro a mil por hora para salir del problema.

- Chicos vamos de una vez –dijo Hermione llamándolos a todos para que la siguieran y poder sacar asi a Lily del embrollo.

Salieron entre el tumulto de gente hasta el pasillo para seguir hasta la sala de encantamiento que era su siguiente clase, pero cierto Slytherin indeseable y sus amigos se les cruzo en el camino.

- Vaya Granger ¿Andas ensuciando los pasillos nuevamente con tu impureza? –Pregunto Malfoy con una estúpida sonrisa de arrogante en su rostro.

- De la misma manera que tu derramas tu estupidez por los pasillos Malfoy –dijo Hermione antes que Harry y Ron salieran a defenderla como era costumbre.

- No seas altanera maldita sangre sucia –dijo Malfoy.

- Retráctate –dijo James sacando su varita.

- Vaya, veo que ya te echaste a la bolsa a los nuevos –dijo Malfoy mirando a Hermione despectivamente –No me extrañaría que fueras su ramera esta semana.

- CÁLLATE IMBECIL –grito Harry saltando hasta Malfoy para agarrarlo por la túnica y tirándolo contra la pared. Los que acompañaban a Malfoy sacaron sus varitas pero James, Sirius, Remus y Ron fueron más rápidos que ellos y en cosa de segundos todos estuvieron desarmados.

- No quiero que vuelvas a insultarla ¿Me entendiste? –Pregunto Harry lleno de odio.

- Harry basta –dijo Hermione intentando separarlo de Malfoy –Ron ayúdame.

- Perdóname Herms, pero esa serpiente asquerosa se lo merece –dijo Ron sin moverse.

- Harry, creo que ya es suficiente –dijo Lily ayudando a Herms.

Harry se separo de Malfoy pero no dejo de mirarlo.

- Gracias preciosura –dijo Malfoy tocando la mejilla de Lily.

- No la toques engendro –dijo James separando a Lily de Malfoy al igual que Harry lo hizo con Hermione.

- Ustedes decidieron ponerse en esta situación –dijo Malfoy mirando a todos los nuevos –ahora aténganse a las consecuencias.

- No nos asustas Malfoy –dijo Ginny.

- Deberías pobretona –dijo Malfoy causando la ira de Ron pero este no alcanzo a dale su merecido porque los cuatro Slytherins salieron corriendo.

- Juro que voy a matar a ese imbécil –dijo Ron con los puños apretados.

- Chicos vamonos de una vez que llegaremos tardimsimo –dijo Hermione arrastrando a Harry y haciendo que los demás lo siguieran.

- Oye Ron ¿Me explicaras de donde salió nuestra "nueva prima"? –Pregunto Ginny mientras caminaban.

- Ahora no Ginn... luego te explico –dijo Ron entrando al aula de encantamientos que por suerte estaba sin profesor.

- Sentémonos de una vez antes que entre el profesor –dijo Hermione sentándose con Lily ya que estaban todos sentados en parejas.

- Parece que la apatía de los Malfoy con los Potter a perdurado con los años –dijo Sirius sentado al lado de Remus y James en el ultimo asiento de la fila.

- Y sus malos modales también –dijo James muy enfadado.

- Tranquilo Cornamenta, ya nos vengaremos –dijo Sirius.

- Ustedes no van a hacer nada, porque no pueden meterse en problemas –dijo Harry que estaba sentado con Ron delante de ellos.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto James –Insultaron a Hermione ¿No vamos a hacer nada?

- No. YO voy a hacer algo, pero ustedes se van a quedar quietecitos –dijo Harry girándose ya que el profesor ya había entrado al aula.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo James en el oído de Harry pero este no pudo responderle ya que el profesor había comenzado la clase.

Pasaron toda la clase afanados en los deberes que les había dado Flitwick para practicar en clases por lo que no tuvieron tiempo para discutir lo sucedido en el pasillo.

Cuando terminaron los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas esperando que los demás salieran para poder conversar pero unas chicas se acercaron a James y Sirius.

- Oigan Benjy –dijo Lavander coquetamente -¿Cómo están?

- Bien gracias –dijo Sirius con tono galante no así James quien se limito a sonreír.

- ¿Quieren acompañarnos? –Pregunto una de las hermanas Padma Patil.

- No pueden –dijo Lily con cara de enfado tras James.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Lavander con altanería.

- Porque "MI NOVIO" viene conmigo –dijo Lily arrastrando a James fuera.

- ¿Y tu? –Pregunto Padma Sirius pero este al ver la cara que tenia Noe en la puerta del aula se apresuró a responder.

- Lo siento en otra ocasión será –dijo Sirius caminando hasta su amiga quien al verlo venir salio del aula y lo miro con odio.

- Lily… -dijo James una vez estuvieron afuera.

- No me hables Potter –dijo Lily caminando al lado de Noe por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Hermione al llegar a su lado.

- Se enfado porque unas chicas estaban coqueteando con nosotras –dijo James mirando como la pelirroja desaparecía con cansancio –Es muy celosa.

- Tiene porque –dijo Hermione viendo hacia el mismo lado que James quien al oír el comentario la miro sorprendido –No me mires así, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Harry.

- Entonces puedes entender que… -dijo James pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

- Espera. Que te haya dicho que me sucedía lo mismo con Harry no quiere decir que este de acuerdo contigo, mas bien comprendo a Lily –dijo Hermione colocándose la mochila al hombro para seguir por el pasillo, dejando a James algo confuso.

- Mujeres –dijo James antes de que Sirius llega a su lado.

- ¿Dónde esta Noe? –Preguntó el chico.

- Se fue con Lily, estaban enfadada por lo de esas dos chicas –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Debo hablar con Noe –dijo Sirius preocupado.

- ¿Por qué si no es tu novia? –Pregunto James con doble intención.

- No pero es mi amiga –dijo Sirius.

- Sí, claro –dijo James caminando hasta donde estaban Harry, Ron, Remus y Ashly.

- ¿Dónde están lasa chicas? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Se fueron, estaban enfadadas –dijo Sirius.

- Ustedes dos siempre meten la pata –dijo Ashly antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Remus.

- Nada –dijo James quitándole importancia.

- ¿Donde esta Herms? –Pregunto Harry mirando a todos lados.

- Creo que iba a ir a la biblioteca –dijo Remus – la vi cargando unos libros.

- Esa niñazo cambia –dijo Ron mirando a Harry quien negaba con la cabeza –Sabe perfectamente que no puede cargar cosas.

- Las mujeres son así, deberían acostumbrarse –dijo Sirius mirando por el pasillo donde las cuatro chicas habían desaparecido.

- Bien y ¿Que haremos para vengarnos de Malfoy? –dijo James mirándolos a todos.

- Disculpa ¿Vamos? –Pregunto Harry con las cejas alzadas –Ustedes no harán nada porque no pueden meterse en problemas y llamar la atención.

- Harry, si crees que tú eres terco este lo es más así que van atener que resignarte –dijo Remus y Sirius lo apoyo completamente.

- Está bien pero nosotros seremos la cara y ustedes estarán detrás. No quiero que tengan problemas y descubran de donde son –dijo Harry.

- Pues entonces deberían decirme de ¿Dónde sacaron a esa supuesta prima mía? –Dijo Ginny para tras ellos.

- Ginn, en serio, no molestes estamos ocupados y… -dijo Ron.

- OIGAN TODOS… LOS NUEVOS… -comenzó a gritar Ginny pero Ron se apresuró a taparle la boca para que no hablara.

- No grites –dijo Ron atrayéndola para donde estaban todos.

- Ron creo que la estas ahogando –dijo Remus con tranquilidad al ver la cara morada de Ginn.

- Oh lo siento –dijo Ron soltando a su hermana quien de inmediato se llevo la ano al pecho para poder respirar mejor.

- Estas… demente… Ron… -dijo Ginny.

- Ginny por favor, de verdad, este no es el momento para hablar de esto –dijo Harry.

- Harry. si no me dicen ahora que cuernos esta pasando me voy a encargar que todo el mundo de entere de que no son de Salem –dijo Ginny con seguridad.

Todos se miraron las caras resignándose a que tendrían que contarle.

- Bien. Te contaremos pero deben quedarte callada –dijo Ron volviendo a entrar al aula de Encantamiento.

- Lo juro –dijo Ginny esperando la respuesta.

- Bueno James, habla –dijo Ron mirando al chico quien lo miro con odio y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

- ¿Así que al chiflado de Dumbly se le ocurrió inventar que tu madre era mi prima? –Pregunto Ginny partiéndose de la risa –Ya se le terminaron de caer las tejas.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos –dijo Sirius

- Ginny pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie –dijo Ron.

- Sí Ron, ya no seas camote –dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa para salir del aula.

- Esa chica me calló bien –dijo Sirius luego que todos salieran y caminaran hasta la sala común.

- Entraron y vieron a Lily, Noe y Ashly tiradas e unos sillones frente a la chimenea pero Hermione no estaba en ninguna parte.

- Chicas ¿Han visto a Hermione? –Pregunto Harry acercándose a las chicas seguido de Ron mientras que los tres merodeadores se quedaban a tras esperando a que volvieran ya que si se acercaban sabían que no las sacarían baratas con las chicas.

- No lo sé, no ah aparecido por aquí –dijo Lily mirado a su "hijo" con tranquilidad.

- Que extraño –dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

- Tranquilos, debe de estar en la biblioteca –dijo James.

- Sí quieres vamos a buscarla de una vez para que estés seguro –dijo Sirius.

- Está bien –dijo Harry saliendo de la torre seguido de losa tres merodeadores y Ron.

- Esta me las pagas maldita sangre sucia –dijo Malfoy mientras Goyle y Crabbe la sostenían de las muñecas contra la pared – La de esta mañana no te va a salir barata.

- Suéltame Malfoy o voy a… -dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué¿Que vas a hacerme¿Acusarme a san Potter? –Pregunto Malfoy en tono de burla.

- Cállate imbécil –dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio.

- Tu no me haces callar ramera de quinta –dijo Malfoy dándole una fuerte bofetada que le rompió el labio y le dejo la cara morada.

- ¿Qué mierda te hice Malfoy¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –Pregunto Hermione mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Porque yo merezco tener todo lo que tiene Potter –dijo Malfoy agarrándola fuertemente de la mandíbula –Porque ese imbécil no merece tenerte.

- Estás loco –dijo Hermione con terror al ver que el slytherin estaba obsesionado.

- Puede ser –dijo Malfoy separándose un poco de ella para poder verla con toda la lujuria que sus ojos podían.

- Vamos Draco, apresúrate –dijo Goyle visiblemente asustado porque alguien los viera.

- Cállate Goyle, no seas marica –dijo Malfoy mirándolo con odio.

- Creo que Gregory tiene razón –dijo Crabbe mirando hacia la puerta a la expectativa de que en cualquier momento Madame Pince abriera y los descubriera.

- No sean cobardes par de idiotas –dijo Malfoy mirándolos pero al ver que verdaderamente estaban aterrados se apresuro a decir –Váyanse par de maricas, pero no le digan una palabra de esto a nadie o voy a matarlos.

Los dos slytherins no se lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione tirada en el suelo a los pies de Malfoy quien miraba al par correr como un par de asustados.

Hermione ante la distracción de Malfoy intento escapar pero antes que llegara la puerta la varita de Malfoy cerró la puerta.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte Granger? –Pregunto Malfoy burlándose.

- Déjame ir Malfoy, si Harry nota que no estoy me buscara y sabrá donde estamos y… -dijo Hermione intentando sonar segura pero estaba aterrada.

- ¿Y que¿San Potter y sus nuevos amiguitos van a salvarte? No seas tonta Granger. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí –dijo Malfoy acercándose a Hermione peligrosamente –Así que tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros solos.

- No te atrevas a tocarme –dijo Hermione intentando alejarse de él.

- Tu no me das ordenes –dijo Malfoy tomándola de las muñecas para levantarla y luego colocarla sobre una mesa y luego colocarse sobre ella intentando abusar de ella.

Los cinco Gryffindor doblaban el pasillo donde estaba la biblioteca cuando frente a ellos pasaron Goyle y Crabbe corriendo como al alma que lleva el diablo.

A Harry no le dio muy buena espina por lo que de inmediato comenzó a correr entrando a toda carrera a la biblioteca ganándose una mirada de odio de Madame Pince quien acababa de entrar tras él.

- Señor Potter, la biblioteca no es una pista de carreras –dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido, en el momento en que el resto entraba y llegaba junto a Harry.

- Lo siento Madame Pince pero es urgente que encuentre a… -

- Ahhhhh –se escucho un grito de las salas de estudio privadas que estaban en la parte de atrás del lugar.

Todos se miraron las caras y antes que sus cabezas razonaran Harry seguido de Madame Pince llegaron al lugar donde provenían los gritos.

Harry entro derribando la puerta para toparse a Draco Malfoy acorralando a Hermione contra una mesa mientras intentaba abusar de ella.

- ¡SEÑOR MALFOY! –Grito Madame Pince pero Harry ya lo había agarrado de la túnica y lo tiraba salvajemente contra una estantería de libros por segunda vez consecutiva esa mañana.

Madame Pince estaba estática parada en la puerta mientras Hermione no paraba de llorar sobre la mesa y Harry casi mataba a Malfoy a golpes. En ese momento entraron los demás al lugar y a duras penas separaron a Harry de Malfoy que ya estaba inconciente.

Madame Pince reacciono en ese momento en que solo se escucho en la habitación los llantos de Hermione quien estaba encogida sobre la mesa en posición fetal.

La encargada de la biblioteca iba a acercarse a ella pero Harry fue más rápido y en unos segundo se soltó de Sirius y Remus y llego donde Hermione para cubrirla con su capa y sacarla en brazos del lugar.

Madame Pince estaba totalmente desconcertada al ver la escena por lo que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y lanzar un "enervate" a Malfoy para que reaccionara y se lo pudiera llevar directamente al despacho del director.

Harry caminaba a tosa prisa con Hermione en brazos hasta le enfermería con las chicos corriendo a sus espaldas para alcanzarlo.

- Harry –dijo Ron cuando los cuatro estuvieron a la altura del moreno.

- Esta vez voy a matarlo y no va a haber nadie que lo impida –dijo Harry con odio y se giro para ver a James que estaba a su lado –Ahora si necesito su ayuda.

- Sabes que la tienes –dijo James –Pero te recomiendo que no te apresures a lo que Haga Dumbledor.

- Más vale que Dumbledor haga algo o Malfoy saldrá de aquí pero muerto –dijo Ron doblando en una esquina para llegar a la puerta de la enfermería. Entraron abriendo la puerta de par en par y encontrarse a Madame Pomfrey arreglando unas pociones en sus estanterías.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué entran así? –Pregunto la enfermera visiblemente enfadada.

Harry tenía tanta rabia que no fue capaz de responder por lo que fue Remus quien tomo la palabra.

- Malfoy intent0 abusar de Hermione –dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido y mucho odio. Madame Pomfrey quedo totalmente sorprendida al escuchar esto pero no dudo ni un segundo en indicarle a Harry que la dejara en una de las camas. Lo miró con algo de ternura al verlo de esa manera y luego de colocar una mano en su hombro se apresuro decir.

Los cinco chicos salieron de la enfermería para esperar. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada, Jamás les había tocado vivir algo así.

Se quedaron largos minutos en la sala de espera cuando apareció Dumbledor con el ceño fruncido directamente a la puerta donde toco dos veces para luego de un "pase" bastante lejano entro al lugar sin decir nada.

Tras unos minutos más Dumbledor volvió a salir pero esta vez su expresión era muchísimo mas relajada que antes. Harry se levanto de inmediato y el anciano se detuvo delante de él.

- El señor Malfoy será expulsado de la escuela así que te ruego que no hagas nada –dijo Dumbledor pasando por su lado con intenciones de irse.

- No me puede pedir que no haga nada después de lo estuvo a punto de hacerle a Hermione –dijo Harry.

- Harry, Malfoy esta obsesionado contigo y por ende con todo lo que se relaciona a ti –dijo Dumbledor girándose para nuevamente quedar frente a él –Lo expulsare por la falta tan grave que cometió y además para asegurar la tranquilidad de Hermione en este periodo y también el tuyo y tu sabes porque…

Harry no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza y dejo que él se fuera.

- ¿De que Hablaba Dumbledor? –Pregunto James, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Harry entro a la enfermería sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para verlo.

Entro sigilosamente para que la enfermera no se percatara y lo sacara como siempre hacia. Camino hasta la cama en la que la había dejado a Hermione y la vio sentada con la vista perdida.

- Mione –dijo Harry muy bajito para que solo ella pudiera escuchar y para no sobresaltarla, pero ella aunque se percato de eso no levanto la cabeza. Por el contrario esquivo mas su mirada mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Mione –dijo Harry entrando al lugar que estaba cubierto por unas cortinas. Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas. Estaban heladas y le temblaban.

- Lo lamento Harry –dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin temor ni remordimiento.

- Hermione ¿Por qué me pides disculpas¿Sucedió…? –Pregunto Harry pero una idea aterradora se cruzo por su mente. Su hijo –No me digas que… que el… el bebe esta…

- NO –dijo Hermione con rapidez –El bebe esta bien –dijo llevándose las manos al vientre incluida las de Harry, mientras este respiraba aliviado.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me pides perdón? –Pregunto Harry sin entender.

- Porque… porque fue mi culpa que… -dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Hermione tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Malfoy esta obsesionado conmigo, por eso te ataco, pero eso no significa que tu tengas la culpa –dijo Harry levantando su rostro.

- Pero si yo te hubiera hecho caso nada de estro hubiera pasado –dijo Hermione.

- Bueno… pues eso sí, pero si me hicieras caso en todo lo que te digo no serías la mujer a quien más amo –dijo Harry sacándole una gran sonrisa a Hermione a quien la calmo muchísimo.

- De verdad lo siento mucho –dijo Hermione.

- Deja de pedirme perdón –dijo Harry –No tengo nada que perdonarte… más bien debería darte las gracias porque ahora van a expulsar a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hermione muy sorprendida.

- Dumbledor lo expulsara por cometer una falta muy grave –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- Señorita Granger ya puede… -dijo Madame Pomfrey quien se quedo viendo a Harry entre divertida, enfadada y resignada –Era de imaginarse que el señor Potter estaría aquí.

- Lo siento Madame Pomfrey pero usted sabe que si Hermione le sucede algo yo voy a estar con ella –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo veo –dijo la enfermera con una media sonrisa pero muy sincera –Le venia a decir señorita Granger que ya puede retirarse.

- Muchas gracias Madame Pomfrey –dijo Hermione destapándose –Vámonos Harry.

- Sí –dijo Harry saliendo con ella de la enfermería.

Al salir los tres merodeadores y Ron aun estaban ahí esperándolos.

- Herms ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Ron al verla salir de la mano con Harry.

- Sí Ron, estoy bien gracias –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

Se fueron caminando hasta la sala común donde las chicas los estaban esperando bastante enfadadas por haberse perdido la clase de pociones.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? –Pregunto Lily al verlos entrar.

- Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente –dijo Hermione –Los entretuve en la biblioteca porque se me cayo una estantería de libros.

- Esta bien pero ahora perdimos la clase de pociones –dijo Ashly.

- CHICOS –grito Neville entrando muy apresurado a la sala común –La clase de pociones se suspendió.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto Ron sin entender la causa de su buena suerte.

- Porque el profesor esta en una reunión urgente con Dumbledor… parase que un slytherin hizo algo bastante malo porque se dice que lo van a expulsar –dijo Neville quien no podía más de alegría.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor de pociones con la casa de Slytherin? –Pregunto Lily.

- Él es el jefe se esa casa –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Estaban hoy en la mañana? –Pregunto Noe.

- Eh… no, no estaba –dijo Ron un poco nervioso –Debió de haber estado con el chico que se metió en problemas.

- Es probable –dijo Lily convencida de la explicación.

- Pues entonces disfrutemos de esta hora libre –dijo Sirius mirando a James -¿Una partida de ajedrez mágico Cornamenta?

- Por supuesta Canuto –dijo James caminando hasta los sillones para sentarse a jugar.

Pasaron toda esa hora hasta antes de almuerzo jugando riendo y divirtiéndose hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó.

Bajaron a almorzar como todos los demás mientras escuchaban los rumores del expulsado de Slytherin, pero nadie sabía quien era.

- Alumnos, quiero pedirles un poco de silencio –dijo Dumbledor en pleno almuerzo –Dados ciertos incidentes y debido a los rumores que se han creado en torno a estro voy a darles una información para saciar sus ansias de saber… El señor Draco Malfoy fue expulsado de Hogwarts por motivos que a ustedes no les interesa, además el señor Crabbe y Goyle serán suspendidos por un periodo de una semana. Ahora les pido a todos que terminemos con los rumores de pasillo que son bastante desagradables… Ahora pueden seguir con el almuerzo.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo sucedido, por lo que lejos de terminar con los rumores estos siguieron en todo el gran comedor y por la tarde y se esperaba que no cesaran por una buen par de días.

Harry, Hermione y los que sabían lo que había sucedido no hablaron del tema con nadie por expresa petición de Dumbledor quien les solicito discreción en el asunto.

Todos los alumnos volvieron a sus clases en la tarde como era costumbre. Al llegar la hora de la cena estaban todos lo bastante agotados como para comer en silencio ya que muy pocos estaban conversando en el gran comedor.

Ya cerca de las 10 de la noche estaban todos en los sillones descansando del para los, recién llegados, agotador día.

- Para ser nuestro primer día déjenme decirles que estoy más que muerto –dijo Sirius tirado en el sillón y recostado en las piernas de No quien jugaba con su cabello.

- Para ustedes es agotador porque acababan de empezar las clases u su tiempo, pero para nosotros ya se nos acerca navidad y necesitar ponernos calificaciones por lo que están atosigando con trabajos –dijo Ron tirado de la misma forma que Sirius pero recostado en unos almohadones.

- No sé lo que es ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir porque estoy muerta –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de Harry y de el resto.

- Creo que todos deberíamos ir a dormir porque mañana parece que será un día parecido a este –dijo Remus.

- Sí, será lo mejor –dijo James levantándose seguido del resto que luego de despedirse se retiraron a sus diferentes habitaciones. Los merodeadores se acomodaron en la habitación de Harry y Ron ya que Neville, Dean y Seamos sido llevados a la otra habitación de séptimos donde sobraban tres camas y los habían dejado a los cinco en esa para que estuvieran tranquilos.

No conversaron mucho esta noche ya que verdaderamente estaban cansados así que esperaron a la mañana siguiente.

Los primeros en despertarse fueron, para sorpresa de todos, Sirius y James quienes prefirieron bajar a desayunar y volver luego por sus cosas ya que estaban muertos de hambre.

Bajaron al gran comedor y notaron que faltaban un poso de alumnos por lo que se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodos como para tomar lo que se les antojara incluido un ejemplar de "El profeta" que estaba sobre la mesa y que seguramente alguien había olvidado.

- Oye busquemos para ver si sale algo de la expulsión de Malfoy –dijo James tomando el periódico que estaba doblado por la mitad y dejaba ver en la parte baja una foto que se movía donde estaba Lucius Malfoy con muy mala cara arrastrando a Draco para que caminara quien estaba con la cabeza agacha totalmente avergonzado.

- Jaja… eso le pasa por engreído –dijo Sirius quitándole el periódico por la parte de arriba que estaba doblada hacia atrás, mostrando la portada del diario por completo dejando ver el tremendo titular y el pequeño párrafo que estaba con él, que los dejo completamente helados a ambos.

"**_Sirius Black absuelto por los cargos que lo mantuvieron 12 años en Azkaban"._**

"_El ex-convicto fallecido hacedos años quedo totalmente absuelto de los cargos que le inculpaban por la muerte de los Potter, gracias a las pruebas presentadas por Albus Dumbledor al Wizengamolt"_

Continuara…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Hola a todos ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? a mi personalemnet me encanto jeje... ahora quiero sabes que les pareció a ustedes vale?... dejen sus reviews con criticas, alagos, tomatazos, avadasvirtuales o lo que se les ocurra..._

_Ahora a responder los riviews:_

_**Mariasmsn**: Jaja para que veas, el sombrero los reconoce a todos, pero Sirius necesitaba ese susto para darse cuenta que todas las cosas que a hecho estan bien y que no debe dudar por las cosas que pudieron haber pasado... te manod besotes y nos leemos en el msn._

_**Hermionedepottergranger**: Besos para ti tambien linda pero este vez el tiempo no paso tan volado... :P lo siento..._

_**Gabriela Luthien Black**: La verdad es que a veces me sale lo mala pero solo a veces, pero creeme que a Sirius le hacia falta confiar en las deciciones que ah tomado a lo largo de du vida y no pensar en si esta bien o no... lamento haberlos dejado en la espera pero creo que esta espera sera peor jeje (risa diavolica) bueno nos leemos pronto... kiss mil para ti._

_**Hermian Vampiress**: la verdad las fraces que puse son las que diría yp si esuviera en su lugar jaja... bueno, si James no tuvo tiempo para castigarlo o darle una palisa, ahora que esta ahi debe aprovechar jajaja... bueno niña, nos leemos en el msn cuando nos encontremos... besos, adios..._

_**Hedwig-LLC**: la verdad nunca tenia pensado enviar a Sirius a otra casa porque se me traspapelaria el ff y me enredaria toda...te mando besotes gigantes y que estes bien..._

_**Mia Arabella Malfoy**: Lamento haberte dejado en espera y haberlo terminado ahi pero asi tenia que ser porque era tarde y estaba muerta de sueño jajaja, no en serio, ahora espero haber despejado tu duda...respecto a Sirius debo decir que todos me copiarona mi porque yo me enamore primero de él... ejem... eh lo siento, fue un lapsus, solo puedo decirte que, a mi parecer, eso como... MI hombre perfecto jaja pero bueno, en gustos no hay nada escrito, pero si margenes :P... bueno, bueno... nos leemos en otro capi y espero tu reviews... kiss._

_**Ninniel**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el ff y la verdad es que a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de Herms y Harry...sobre la actitud de Ginny debo decir que me fuiste de ayuda porque me calso justa tu idea para poder ponderla jajaja... te mando besotes enormes, que estes bien y nos leemos en el otro capi..._

_**Hikari Katsuragi**: Dejame felicitarte porque tus reuegos fueron escuchados jajaja... pues sí, la verdad el pobre Siriboy va a tener suficiente cuando se entere de que estuvo en Azkaban y que ahora esta muerto osea... ahora jejeje (risa diavolica) sobre Herms lo puse asi porque tengo 2 amigas que qedaron embarazadas asi como a mitad de camino y bien... estaba un poco suceptible pero debo decir que eso me va a servir para lo que viene ahora... jeje besotes enormes, cuidate mucho nos leemos en el proximo capi..._

_Uf... por fin termine... ahora si me voy... les mando besotes y espero sus reviews_

_Se despide con cariños y besos para todos_

_**.:KonnytaGranger:.**_


	5. Palabras, palabras y mas palabras

_Hola otra vez... lamento la demora pero tuve ciertos problemas que no me dejaron escribir por unos días, pero nada grave... por lo que ven el titulo no es muy original pero verán que resume muy bien todo lo que sucede en el capi así que, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste y a leer..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capítulo 5: Palabras, palabras y más palabras

Bajaron al gran comedor y notaron que faltaban unos pocos alumnos por lo que se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodos como para tomar lo que se les antojara incluido un ejemplar de "El profeta" que estaba sobre la mesa y que seguramente alguien había olvidado.

- Oye busquemos algo para ver si sale algo de la expulsión de Malfoy –dijo James tomando el periódico que estaba doblado por la mitad y dejaba ver en la parte baja una foto que se movía donde estaba Lucius Malfoy con muy mala cara arrastrando a Draco para que caminara quien estaba con la cabeza agacha totalmente avergonzado.

- Jaja… eso le pasa por engreído –dijo Sirius quitándole el periódico por la parte de arriba que estaba doblada hacia atrás, mostrando la portada del diario por completo dejando ver el tremendo titular y el pequeño párrafo que estaba con él, que los dejo completamente helados a ambos.

"_**Sirius Black absuelto por los cargos que lo mantuvieron 12 años en Azkaban".**_

"_El ex-convicto fallecido hace tres años quedo totalmente absuelto de los cargos que le inculpaban por la muerte de los Potter, gracias a las pruebas presentadas por Albus Dumbledor al Wizengamolt"_

Ambos jóvenes estaban totalmente desconcertados con lo leído. Sabían que había muchas cosas que les estaban ocultando sobre lo que era su vida en ese tiempo, pero jamás se imaginaron algo así.

- Esto no es cierto –dijo Sirius dejando el periódico tirado en la mesa.

- Claro que no es cierto –dijo Jame levantándose de la mesa –debemos hablar ahora mismo con Harry.

- Esto no es cierto –dijo Sirius totalmente distraído de lo que decía o hacia James.

- Vamos Sirius debemos subir a hablar con ese chico ahora mismo –dijo hacinado que Sirius se levantara –tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos.

Ambos salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron hasta la sala común.

- ¿Siempre se demoran tanto en bajar? –Pregunto Lily que estaba sentada junto a Hermione en uno de los sillones.

- La verdad es que sí, pero cuando llevas más de seis años esperándolos es algo que pierde importancia –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa al ver las caras de aburrimiento de Noe y Ashly.

- Miren ahí vienen –dijo Ashly al ver bajar a Remus, seguido de Ron y Harry, pero son los demás.

- ¿Dónde esta James? –Pregunto Lily cuando los chicos llegaron con ellas.

- ¿Y Sirius? –Pregunto Noe de la misma forma que Lily.

- ¿No se suponía que ustedes estaban enfadadas con ellos? –Pregunto Ashly colgada del brazo de Remus.

- Sí, pero... –dijo Noe pero no supo muy bien que decir.

- Cuando nos despertamos ya habían bajado –dijo Harry para evitar las peleas.

- Entonces vamos al gran comedor para ver si están ahí –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Tú lo que quieres, es ir a comer –dijo Hermione haciéndolos reír a todos.

- Miren ahí vienen –dijo Noe viendo como los dos chicos entraban bastante apurados a la sala común –y parece que no están de buen humor.

- Potter ven acá –dijo James tomando a Harry del borde de la túnica y arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

- James –dijo Lily antes de que los tres chicos desaparecieran escaleras arriba.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y sin saber muy bien que hacer, por lo que fue Hermione la que luego de mirar que no había nadie mas que ellos en la sala común, comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras de los chicos para subir por ellos. Los demás la miraron algo extrañados para luego seguirla.

Caminaron lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación de los chicos y entraron sin tocar.

- ¿Qué les pasa? –Dijo Harry una vez que James lo soltó.

- Explícanos que es esto –dijo Sirius lanzando el periódico, que había tomado antes de salir del comedor, a la cara de Harry.

Este lo tomo algo enfadado por la actitud de los dos chicos pero luego de leer el titular y el fragmento que estaba abajo entendió perfectamente su actitud. Se habían enterado de la verdad.

- James ¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa? –Pregunto Lily al entrar al lugar después de Hermione quien se fue directamente donde estaba Harry y leyó el titular del periódico.

- Estoy pidiendo explicaciones para lo que sale en el profeta –dijo James sin quitarle a vista de encima a Harry.

- Y ¿qué es eso que te hace tratarlo así? –Pregunto Lily bastante enfadada.

- Vamos Potter, muéstraselo –dijo James desafiando a Harry quien no reaccionaba.

- James creo que debes... –dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo.

- No me interesa lo que creas. Tú no debes meterte en esto –dijo James con tono frío.

- No le hables así –dijo Harry saliendo del transe.

- Por fin reaccionas –dijo Sirius.

- Muéstrame eso –dijo Lily pidiéndole el periódico a Harry, este se lo entrego un poco a regañadientes.

Lily leyó en periódico que quedo bastante sorprendida. Levanto la vista hacia Harry esperando una explicación.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? –Pregunto Lily casi sin que le saliera la voz.

- Lo que dice ese periódico, no es del todo verdad –dijo Ron quien leyó desde el lugar donde estaba el periódico que estaba en las manos de Lily.

- Pero ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto Noe. James le quito de mala manera el periódico a Lily de las manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

- Dice _**"**Sirius Black absuelto por los cargos que lo mantuvieron 12 años en Azkaban_

_El ex-convicto fallecido hace tres años quedo totalmente absuelto de los cargos que le inculpaban por la muerte de los Potter, gracias a las pruebas presentadas por Albus Dumbledor al Wizengamolt" –_dijo James mirando a Harry -¿Puedes explicarnos a todos que significan estas palabras?

- Lo que dice ese periódico no es verdad –dijo Harry intentando mantener la compostura y no gritarles a todos.

- O Por lo menos no todo lo que sale en él –dijo Hermione intentando ayudar a Harry.

- Entonces explica de una maldita vez que es verdad y que no –dijo Sirius perdiendo los estribos.

Harry miro a Ron que estaba tras de James y Sirius y luego a Hermione quien estaba a su lado dándole ánimos para seguir.

- Es cierto que te inculparon por la muerte de mis padres pero eso no era verdad –dijo Harry mirando como los ojos de Sirius se abrían desmesuradamente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué dicen que pase 12 años en Azkaban? –Pregunto Sirius un poco confundido.

- Porque es la verdad –dijo Hermione –pasaste 12 años es Azkaban por un crimen que no cometiste.

- Todos pensaron que fue tu culpa la muerte de los Potter pero eso no es cierto pero las personas que sabían la verdad no podían testificar a favor de ti –dijo Ron acercándose as Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo iban a inculpar a él de nuestra muerte si fue Voldemort quien nos mató? –Pregunto Lily a su lado.

- Ustedes decidieron esconderse para protegerme y lo hicieron con el encantamiento "Fidelio" –dijo Harry mirando a Lily.

- Pero ese hechizo se hace con un guardián secreto –dijo Remus.

- Ese fue el problema. Todos pensaron que era Sirius el guardián secreto y que él los había traicionado, pero eso era mentira –dijo Harry –En un comienzo iba a ser él pero a ultimo momento decidieron cambiarlo, pero nadie se entero por lo que al traicionarlos inculparon a Sirius.

- ¿Pero a quien pusimos de guardián? –Pregunto James mirando a Sirius y Lily para luego posar sus ojos en Remus con intenciones de acusarlo.

- ¿Tu nos traicionaste? –Pregunto James a Remus quien estaba bastante sorprendido con la pregunta.

- Oye James no saques conclusiones apresuradas –dijo Ron.

- Remus y Sirius no son tus únicos amigos –dijo Hermione ya que Harry realmente no tenia fuerzas para explicarles lo de Peter.

- Pero si no fueron ellos ¿quién? –Pregunto Lily pero James ya tenia la respuesta al ver la cara de Harry.

- Peter –dijo James en un susurro.

- ¿Colagusano? –Pregunto Remus.

- No puede ser otro –dijo James sentándose en la cama –No puedo creer que nos haya traicionado.

- ¿Qué... que sucedió después? –Pregunto Sirius con algo de temor.

- Tú te diste cuenta que Peter era un traidor y... fuiste tras él luego de ir a la que era nuestra casa y ver a mis padres muertos –dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta –me entregaste a Hagrid quien iba con ordenes de Dumbledor para alegarme de ahí y decidiste ir a buscar a Peter para matarlo, pero el fue mas rápido que tu y luego de matar a 12 muggles se corto el dedo y se transformo en rata, desapareciendo para dejar que te inculparan a ti.

Las palabras de Harry eran como una daga que se clavaba en los corazones de los tres merodeadores quienes jamás pensaron que serian traicionado de esa manera.

Los tres estaban absortos en sus pensamientos cuando Lily, quien estaba de igual manera, recordó algo que faltaba.

- Pero... el periódico dice que Sirius esta... esta muerto –dijo Lily.

Harry al recordar eso no fue capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara y bajo la vista hasta al piso, dejando que las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro hablaran por él.

- ¿Estoy... muerto? –Pregunto Sirius temeroso.

- Sí –dijo Harry sin levantar la vista –Y es por mi maldita culpa.

- Harry basta, esto no es cierto –dijo Hermione a su lado.

- ¡BASTA QUE! ES LA MALDITA VERDAD –dijo Harry gritando –si no hubiera sido tan idiota para caer en la trampa de Voldemort jamás tendrías que haber ido a ayudarme.

- ¿Voldemort? Pero dijiste que el había desaparecido 13 años –dijo James.

- Cuando nosotros estabamos en cuarto años Voldemort volvió a levantarse –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? –Pregunto Sirius conmovido por la actitud de Harry al sentirse tan curable por su muerte.

Harry no era capaz de articular palabra por lo que fue Hermione quien comenzó a explicar.

- Sirius. Tu te escapaste de Azkaban cuando nosotros estabamos en tercer años –dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolos a todos –tus ansias de venganza contra Peter, que aun estaba vivo, eran tantas que te escapaste solo para matarlo.

- Pero ¿Cómo me escape? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Eso nunca lo supimos con certeza pero fuiste el primero que lo lograba y estaban todos aterrados con eso, porque te creían un asesino despiadado que estaba de parte de Voldemort –dijo Ron mirando a Sirius quien con cada palabra quedaba cada vez mas sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo fue que nadie se dio cuanta que Peter estuvo vivo todos estos años? –Pregunto Ashly quien, junto a Noe se habían mantenido calladas escuchando el relato.

- Se transformo en rata durante todos estos años y había sido una de las mascotas de mi familia –dijo Ron.

- Cuando Sirius lo encontró decidió que era hora de matarlo –dijo Hermione mirando a James quien a esas alturas estaba sentado ya que la impresión era bastante.

- ¿Yo jamás me entere de la verdad? –Pregunto Remus.

- Tú fuiste nuestro profesor de defensa en tercer año y tuviste mucho contacto con Harry por lo que también te enteraste que Sirius estaba cerca de Hogwarts. Como todos, pensabas que Sirius los había traicionado y que había escapado de Azkaban para matar a Harry pero luego de que encontraras el famoso mapa del merodeador te diste cuanta que Peter estaba vivo –dijo Hermione notando como los ojos de los tres merodeadores se abrían desmesuradamente al enterarse que su mapa aun existía –luego de un gran numero de situaciones extrañas Sirius en forma de perro se llevo a Ron hasta la casa de los gritos. Tú nos viste a través del mapa y decidiste seguirnos para aclarar las cosas de una buen vez.

- Llegaste donde estabamos y junto con Sirius nos explicaron que era lo que realmente había sucedido. Hicieron a Peter volver a transformarse y lo obligaron a confesar –dijo Ron mirándolos a todos –pero luego de que saliéramos Remus se transformó en Hombre lobo por la luna llena y tuvimos que escapar.

- Haciendo lo historia corta. Te atraparon Sirius –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Los dementores me mataron? –Pregunto Sirius aterrado.

- No –dijo Harry levantando la cabeza –con ayuda de Hermione y un giratiempos logramos rescatarte antes que los dementores llegaran y te fuiste.

- ¿Ustedes me rescataron? –Pregunto Sirius con emoción.

- Si –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –pero eso solo sirvió para que no te atraparan en ese momento pero seguías siendo un fugitivo y nadie nos creyó lo que nosotros les decíamos. Solo Dumbledor.

- ¿Qué estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo? –Pregunto Sirius un poco más calmado que en un principio.

- Estuviste todo un año de fugitivo hasta que la orden del Fénix se volvió a reagrupar y eligieron la mansión Black para que fuera el cuartel general –dijo Hermione –eso ya sucedió en nuestro quinto año y Voldemort estaba juntando a sus aliados para volver a alzarse.

- En mi quito año comencé a sufrir ciertas conexiones con Voldemort a través de la cicatriz que me dejo la maldición que rebotó en mi –dijo Harry tomando ahí para seguir –Voldemort se dio cuanta de la conexión que teníamos y me engaño haciéndome creer que te habían atrapado –dijo mirando a Sirius.

- Encontramos la forma de fugarnos del colegio y fuimos al lugar donde supuestamente te tenían –dijo Hermione para darle un respiro a Harry a quien las palabras ya casi no le salían –ustedes al darse cuenta de la trampa fueron hacia allá y… fue ahí cuando te mataron por… por protegernos.

- Por protegerme a mí –dijo Harry casi en un susurro –por intentar sacarme del lió en que me había metido por ser tan idiota, arriesgaste tu libertad y te expusiste a que te atraparan o te mataran… por mi culpa.

Las palabras de Harry sonaron fuertes en la habitación donde luego de eso se formo un silencio que duro varios minutos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las cosas sucedidas pero más que eso conmovidos por la manera de actuar de Harry quien se notaba muy afectado por lo sucedido a su padrino.

- Estoy seguro que el cariño que te tenia era igual al que le tenia a James o jamás abría dejado mi vida por ti –dijo Sirius mirando como Harry tenia el rostro inundado de lagrimas.

- Eso solo empeora las cosas –dijo Harry –no se como fui tan idiota en caer en esa trampa.

- Lo hiciste porque el cariño que le tenías a Sirius era más grande que cualquier pensamiento racional –dijo Hermione sentada a su lado.

- Era lo único que me quedaba de mis padres y de la que alguna vez fue mi familia y… por idiota la perdí –dijo Harry dejando que las emociones le ganaran haciéndolo sollozar.

- Me da gusto saber eso –dijo Sirius parado frente a Harry quien al escuchar la vez tan cerca levanto la vista sorprendido –me da gusto saber que di la vida por un chico como este… a quien a pesar de todas las cosas que le han sucedido es capaz de salir adelante y… saber apreciar lo que tiene –dijo Sirius mientras unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por si rostro al igual que lo hacían por los rostros de todos los que estaban en la habitación –y déjame decirte que es la manera en la que soñé morir… dando la vida por un ser amado.

- No debes culparte por eso Harry –dijo Lily quien ahora estaba al lado de James aforrándose con fuerza a su mano.

- Ya… ya es tarde –dijo Harry entre lágrimas.

- Nosotros estamos orgullosos de haber dado la vida por ti… y si tuviéramos que hacerlo nuevamente lo haríamos sin dudarlo –dijo James –porque eres todo lo que soñé que debería ser mi hijo.

Las palabras de James salieron desde el fondo de su corazón y eso Harry lo sabia ya que era como si las hubiera dicho él.

Harry se levanto y quedo frente a Sirius, James y Lily. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionarían ellos pero era algo que él necesitaba muchísimo. Un abrazo.

Se lanzo hacia los tres y se aferro con fuerza a ellos mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Todos los presentes estaban realmente conmovidos con la escena, tanto así que no se percataron de que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a la profesora Mcgonagall con cara de enfado.

- Me pueden decir ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? –Pregunto la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Todos de giraron para ver cara a cara a la profesora que mostraba todas sus malas pulgas correspondientes.

- Este… -dijo Ashly que era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

- Profesora –dijo Lily mirando a la mujer –es mi culpa, yo les pedí que viniéramos acá para poder hablar…

- Señorita Evans, pude que hayan pasado muchos años desde que la vi por última vez pero aun recuerdo que era muy mala para mentir –dijo la profesora fijándose en que todos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Profesora –dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada.

- Señorita Granger le rengaría que no dijera nada. Su credibilidad y mi respeto hacia usted hace algunas semanas que desapareció –dijo Mcgonagall de manera severa –ahora salgan todos y que no se vuelva a repetir este episodio.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos primeramente por la manera en que le hablo a Hermione y por otro lado que haya dejado pasar algo, que para ella, era una falta muy grave, pero aun así no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron todos de la habitación para bajar a desayunar.

Bajaron sin pensárselo hasta el gran comedor, seguidos de cerca de la profesora Mcgonagall.

Entraron al lugar y se sentaron a desayunar mientras la profesora seguía hasta la mesa de profesores.

- Herms no te pongas así –dijo Ron que estaba sentado a su lado –Mcgonagall es una exagerada.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué esa cara amiga? –Pregunto Ginny sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- Mcgonagall le hecho en cara otra vez que la defraudo –dijo Harry con cara de enfado.

- No debes amargarte por eso amiga… son tonterías –dijo Ginny intentando animar a Hermione.

- Yo no pienso lo mismo –dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento para mirar a su amiga con los ojos inundados en lagrimas –ya eh defraudado a demasiada gente –dijo saliendo del gran comedor.

- ¿Por qué reacciona así? –Pregunto Lily mirando a Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Harry se limito a bajar la cabeza para luego levantarse y poder seguir a Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto James preocupado, de la misma forma que Sirius y Remus.

- Lo que sucede es que cuando los padres de Hermione se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, le dijeron que estaban muy defraudados de ella y… la echaron de su casa –dijo Ron bastante apenado.

- ¿Qué! –Dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué clase de padres dejarían a su hija en ese momento? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Solo unos muggles descerebrados –dijo Ron bastante enojado.

- ¿Hermione es hija de muggles? –Pregunto Lily interesada.

- Si –dijo Ron devorando una tostada.

- Oigan, perdones que preguntes pero… ¿Qué sucede conmigo ahora? –Pregunto Remus algo temeroso.

- Te fuiste en un viaje con algunas personas de la orden –dijo Ron sin siquiera pensar.

- Cállate Ron… no deben escucharnos –dijo Ginny pegándole un buen codazo que lo hizo atragantarse con el pedazo de tostada poniéndose rojo y comenzando a dar vueltas como loco por el pasillo hasta que alguien le pego una buena palmada en la espaldas mientras todos se partían de la risa.

- Me las pagaras enana –dijo Ron mirando a Ginny quien junto con los demás lloraba a causa de las carcajadas.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo buscando a Hermione. No estaba muy preocupado ya que sabía donde podía estar. Lo que lo tenía mal era el sentimiento de culpa por la reacción de la gente con Hermione.

Técnicamente era culpa de los dos pero casi todos los malos ratos se los había llevado ella y eso lo hacia sentir mal.

Doblo una esquina y se topo de lleno con la gran puerta de roble que daba a las afueras del castillo.

Sabía que ella estaba con Hagrid, siempre había sido así. Cada vez que se sentía mal o necesitaba estar a solas iba allá y Hagrid la dejaba estar en su habitación a solas para poder llorar, pensar o lo que necesitara.

Llego a la casa del guardabosque y toco la puerta. Se escucho un barullo antes que el semi gigante abriera la puerta.

- Hola Harry –dijo Hagrid dejando pasar al chico –Que gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quiero ver a Hermione Hagrid –dijo Harry sin rodeos.

- Ella no esta aquí –dijo Hagrid sorprendido –no ah venidos desde anteayer.

- ¿Cómo que no ah venido? –Pregunto Harry procurado. Si no estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaría?

- No a venido Harry –volvió a decir Hagrid -¿Sucedió algo?

- Mcgonagall otra vez –dijo Harry con enfado.

- Por dios, esa mujer –dijo Hagrid enfadado –no la eh visto Harry, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ya la sigo buscando yo –dijo Harry caminando hasta la puerta –pero si la vez intenta que se quede contigo y me buscas vale?

- Claro –dijo Hagrid antes que Harry desapareciera tras la puerta de Roble.

Harry volvió a caminar hasta la entrada del gran comedor y se quedo para do ahí.

- Será mejor que vaya por el mapa o jamás la encontrare en este enorme castillo –dijo Harry comenzando el camino hasta la torre.

Entro rápidamente y sin pensárselo lo abrió ya que no había nadie en le lugar. La busco rápidamente en los primeros pisos pero no había nada. Luego recordó la torre de astronomía y busco en los pisos superiores y fue ahí donde la encontró. No específicamente en la torre pero sin fuera de una sala no arcada en el séptimo piso.

- La sala multi-propósitos –dijo Harry cerrando el mapa y echándoselo al bolsillo para salir corriendo al lugar.

Llego hasta al séptimo piso per ya no había nadie fuer por lo que penso en Hermione y comenzó a dar las tres vueltas. Segundos después la puerta apareció en la muralla para que él entrara.

Así lo hizo y se encontró a Hermione en la misma habitación donde siempre se juntaban. Decorada con colores oscuros, lleno de puf en las esquinas y de velas que le deben un toque muy romántico, pero que ahora estaba totalmente a oscuras y solo se escuchaban los llantos de una chica que estaba tirada en la capa que estaba en medio de la habitación apegada a la pared.

- Herms –dijo Harry luego de entrar. No recibió respuesta por lo que se acerco hasta ella para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Cuándo se van a cansar? –Dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza de la almohada –yo ya me eh torturado suficiente.

- Mi niña –dijo Harry abrazándola para que se acurrucara en su pecho –no puedes seguir dejando que lo que piensen los demás te afecte de esa manera.

- Pero es que todo el mundo esta defraudado de mí –dijo Hermione sollozado.

- No importa –dijo Harry enfadado –ya bastan de preocuparte por los demás... debes preocuparte por ti y por nuestro hijo.

Hermione no había escuchado a Harry decir "nuestro hijo" desde que se había enterado del embarazo y eso le causaba mucha ternura.

- Amor, nadie se a preocupado de si lo que dicen te afecta o no... solo lo dicen sin pensar que te están haciendo daño y yo no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a suceder –dijo Harry tomando el rostro de Hermione en sus manos –no voy a dejar que lo que dicen los demás te afecte, así que vas a tener que dejar de preocuparte por los demás y preocuparte por ti y nuestro niño.

- Va a ser niña –dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo Harry siguiendo el juego para hacerla reír –quiero verte feliz.

- pero todo el mundo... –dijo Hermione.

- No me interesa lo que diga "todo el mundo"... nosotros sabemos que cometimos un error pero eso ya paso y ahora vamos a recibir el regalo mas hermoso que podríamos haber tenido –dijo Harry besando a Hermione con todo el amor que le era posible.

Se besaron por bastante tiempo dejando salir mediante ese gesto todo el cariño que ellos sentían.

- ¿Te arrepientes de... de esa noche? –Pregunto Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- No –dijo Harry con decisión –si hubiera sabido de antemano que esa noche íbamos a engendrar a nuestro primer hijo lo abría echo igual, porque ah sido la sensación más hermosa del mundo.

- Ah... te amo –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Y tu ¿Te arrepientes? –Pregunto Harry.

- Debo admitir que cuando me entere me sentí muy mal, pero luego... me forme muchas ilusiones que... que quería compartir con mamá pero... –dijo Hermione pero sus ojos se volvieron a aguar otra vez.

- Amor –dijo Harry aferrándola a él –sé que lo de tus padres es lo que más te duele pero ellos tomaron su decisión y nosotros la nuestra así que ya no hay vuelta que darle.

- Lo sé pero aun así duele –dijo Hermione –pero ya... basta... ellos decidieron dejarme y no voy a llorar más por eso... ahora voy a dedicarme a cuidar a este pequeño o pequeña para que nazca bien.

- Esa es mi princesa hermosa –dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza para caer de espaldas a la cama muertos de la risa.

- Creo que debemos volver a la torre porque ya nos perdimos la primera clase –dijo Hermione luego de un rato.

- Sí, tienes razón –dijo Harry levantándose y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

- Harry –dijo Hermione llamando su atención antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Mm? –Pregunto Harry.

- Te amo –dijo Hermione mirándolo a esos ojos verdes hermosos que tenia.

- Yo también –dijo Harry antes de tomarla en brazos y llevársela así hasta la torre mientras reían.

Las semanas pasaron volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones de Navidad habían pasado y estaban comenzando nuevamente las cosas para seguir con lo que seria el segundo semestre.

Todos estaban en la sala multi-propositos para poder estudiar tranquilos.

- Hermione es increíble pero la panza te salió de un día para otro –dijo Noe mientras veía la pansita redondita que tenia Hermione –Nadie diría que apenas tienes 2 meses y medio.

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Hermione quitando la vista del libro que tenia en las manos –a veces me preocupa.

- Puede ser que comes mucho –dijo Ron de la nada.

- No Ron –dijo Hermione enfadada –TÜ comes mucho, yo como normal... y hasta diría que como menos por las nauseas.

- Pero eso no es bueno –dijo Remus sacando la cabeza de su libro.

- Claro que no es bueno pero ella no entiende razones –dijo Harry intentando terminar una redacción para pociones.

- Tu deja de alegar que no eres el que tiene que aguantar las nauseas –dijo Hermione colocando el libro nuevamente sobre su rostro.

Harry al escuchar la respuesta se limito a reír como todos los que estaban ahí ya que se estaban acostumbrando al mal humor de Hermione quien a causa de la revolución de hormonas se veía un poco susceptible estos días.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo la tarea de Snivelus? –Pregunto James de mala gana.

- Porque aunque no quiera es un profesor y esto me dará alguna calificación –dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

- Pero... –dijo James intentando protestar pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando pasar a una Ginny bastante acelerada.

- Voldemort –dijo Ginny cuando tuvo algo de aliento. Al escuchar esto Harry le levanto de inmediato y agarró su varita al igual que todos los presentes con excepción de Hermione a quien le consto un poco mas levantarse a causa de la panza.

- Atacó Hogsmeade y se dirige hasta acá con todos sus mortífagos –dijo Ginny mirando directo a Harry quien apretó la varita aun más contra su mano. Esta era la oportunidad para vengarse de todas las que había pasado por su culpa...

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, como les dije, este capi tendria muchas palabras jajajaja... ahora me toca la tarea mas linda de todas... responder reviews, asi que no esperemos mas y vamos a trabajar..._

_Hikari Katsuragi: Creo que en sierto modo lo hice ara quitarmelo de encima por ahora, porque en unos capis mas volvera a aparecer, aunque no quiera es una pieza importante en este ff... Sirius sabra llevar las cosas no te preocupes, además que tiene un buen apoyo que cn el paso de los capis veras... Harry y Herms de verdad son el uno para el otro, tienes toda la razon aunque no me cae mal Ron, pero Ginny... bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado el capi y ojala este tambien te haya gustado, aunque son mas conversaciones que nada, pero el final quedo bueno jajaja... nos leemos pronto adiosin..._

_Hermionedepottergranger: nooooo... jamas dejaria que Herms perdiera el bebe, ese niño o niña va a ser muy importante en lo que viene del ff, pero ya no preguntes que se me va la lengua jajaja...ijala que esta vez el tiempo pase mas rapido y pueda actualizar mas pronto...mil besos, cuidate y nos leemos la semana que viene..._

_Mariasmsn: Que bueno que te hya gustado, la verdad no tengo mucho que decirte porque lo conversamos todos por msn pero te mando besotes enormes y nos leemos pronto...(si es que no me vez por ahi es que voy a andar fuera)..._

_La Dama del Tiempo: Muchas gracias por los alagos, la verdad el embarazo de Herms se me ocurrio porque tengo una amiga embarazada y se ve preociosa y me la imagie a ella como Herms :) y la reaccionde James y Lily fue la misma que hubiera tenido yo si me pasara lo que a ellos jajaja igual que la manera de despertarlos, asi lo hago con mi hermano jajaja... te mando besotes enormes, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto ..._

_Nika Granger: Así me gusta, al grano jajaja... te mando mil besotes y cuidate mucho..._

_Lady Amatista: Muchas gracias por los alagos y que bueno que te haya gustado el ff, tratare de actualizar mas pronto... te manod besotes enormes y sigue dejando reviews..._

_Mangalina-Li: no soy mala, solo cuido el suspenso del ff jeje... Pues sip, Malgfoy expulsado de la escuela, pero no del ff asi que si creian que se iba para no volver estan equivocados, solo lo saco del camino por un rato pero ya volvera... te mando mil besotes y cuidate mucho..._

_Nanniel: Pues si, por cretino fuer de Hogwarts, pero no podre hecharlo del ff, porque es muy importante... bueno no digo mas o se revelara mi super secreto jajaja... te mando besotes enormes y no te preocupes por James y Sirius mira que esos dos son huesos duros de roer y pueden aguantar cosas asi... cuidate, adiosin..._

_Bego: Yo apino lo mismo, siempre al grano... asi que... muchisimas gracias y cuidate mucho..._

_Mia Arabella Malfoy: La verdad puedes darme toda la lata del mundo porque me encanta leer reviews... a Malfoy lo saque por malo, pero no me voy a poder deshacer del todo de él asi que no sufras... y por Sirius-boy tampoco te preocupes mra que tiene quien lo cuida aparte de mi claro jajaja... si tienes muchos problemas con lo de subir el ff mandame un mail y te explico, no es tan complicado, solo el ingles es el problema, pero lo demas es sencillo... te mando besotes mil y cuidate mucho y recuerda, si quieres te puedo ayudar... _

_Josh: Yo digo lo mismo... deberia haberle partido la cara y que luego lo expulsaran, por cobarde, pero bueno, creo que Dumbly tiene otros planes para él... además ya tendra tiempo para bengarse, te lo prometo... que bueno que te haya encantado y tratare de hacer las actualizaciones un poco mas rapido pero es que loa imaginacion viene y se va y uno no sabe como atraparla para que se quede asi que estoyy a su merced... te mando mil besotes y cuidate muchisimo..._

_Naxita de Potter Granger: Hola compatriota... por Herms y su bebe no te preocupes mira que son una pieza clave para mi ff y les sucedera nada... te mando saludotes, cuidate muchisimo y nos leemos por msn..._

_Bueno... por fin termine... al hacer esto me imagin hacer las tareas de trasformaciones de Mcgonagall jajaja... les mando saludos a todos y no se preocupes por Herms y su bebe mire que no les sucedera nada... son demasiado importantes para lo que viene del ff asi que ni loca hago que les suceda nada... si se imaginaran lo que tengo planeado se caerian de espaldas jajaja... es la idea mas loca que se me ah ocurrido y miren que tengo muchas jajaja... bueno, creo que mes toy llendo demasiado de lengua asi que mejor lo dejamos hasta aqui..._

_Nos leemos dentro de unos ditas mas...cuidense muchisimo_

_Besotes enormes de Trufa helada para todos_

_Se despide su humilde servidora..._

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	6. Un paseo a la enfermería

_Bueno a2qui estoy otra vez despues de un pequeño descanso... Ojala que les guste el capi y sin mas rodeos los dejo..._

Capítulo 6: Un paseo a la enfermería

- Voldemort –dijo Ginny cuando tuvo algo de aliento. Al escuchar esto Harry le levanto de inmediato y agarró su varita al igual que todos los presentes con excepción de Hermione a quien le consto un poco mas levantarse a causa de la panza.

- Atacó Hogsmeade y se dirige hasta acá con todos sus mortífagos –dijo Ginny mirando directo a Harry quien apretó la varita aun más contra su mano. Esta era la oportunidad para vengarse de todas las que había pasado por su culpa.

- Ustedes quédense aquí –dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, sin siquiera dejar que los demás protestaran.

- No podemos dejar que vaya solo –dijo James mirando a Hermione quien se limitó a bajar la mirada y llevarse una mano al vientre.

- Ustedes deben quedarse aquí –dijo Hermione sin mirarlos.

- ¿Vas a dejar que vaya a pelear solo? –Pregunto Lily sorprendida y enfadada.

- Él no está solo, además en este estado no le sirvo de nada... solo lo distraería por preocuparse por mí –dijo Hermione levantando la vista para enfrentar a la madre de Harry.

- Yo voy a ir lo quieras o no –dijo James intentando salir de la habitación pero Ron se interpuso en medio antes que él, Sirius y Remus, quienes iban tras él pudieran salir.

- Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte –dijo Ron con autoridad –si van pondrán en peligro a Harry además de ponerse ustedes en peligro.

- ¿VAS A DEJAR QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO MUERA? –Grito Sirius con furia.

- USTEDES NO TIENEN NINGUN DERECHO A JUZGARNOS... ACABAN DE LLEGAR A UN TIEMPO QUE NO ES EL SUYO, NO SABEN LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO ASI QUE NO PUEDEN VENIR A DECIRNOS QUE DEBEMOS Y QUE NO HACER –grito Ron con toda la furia del mundo –Harry es más poderoso de lo que ustedes se imaginan, él puede combatir contra ellos y salir ileso, pero nosotros no... y aunque me cueste admitirlo lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es rogar porque vuelva bien.

- Más les vale que estén diciendo la verdad o me encargare que paguen cada rasguño que tenga Harry –dijo James con el tono frío.

Todos los chicos llegados desde el futuro salieron de la sala dejando solo a Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- Deberíamos vigilarlos –dijo Ginny luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- De eso se está preocupando Mundungus, no te preocupes –dijo Ron caminando hasta Hermione –Debemos sacarte de aquí.

Hermione no respondía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar el piso.

- Quiero que ayuden a Mundungus y se cercioren que ellos no vayan por Harry –dijo Hermione levantando la mirada –Yo me voy al despacho de Dumbledor.

- Si quieres te acompañamos –dijo Ginny.

- Preferiría que fueran a ayudar a Mundungus, estaría mucho más tranquila –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien pero te vas directo hacia allá ok? –Dijo Ron apuntándolos con el dedo mientras se paraba en la puerta.

- No te preocupes –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que intentaba ser de tranquilidad pero estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Ginny y Ron se fueron por el pasillo a toda carrera para legar a la entrada del castillo donde supuestamente debería estar Mundungus por si a los chicos se les ocurría salir.

Llegaron al lugar y efectivamente Mundungus luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para detener a los chicos quienes a unta de varita intentaban quitarlo del camino.

- Que te quites te digo –dijo James apuntándolo con la varita.

- Lo siento pero no van a salir de aquí –dijo Mundungus colocándose de pie por quincuagésima vez.

- Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado –dijo Ron colocándose el lado de Mundungus al igual que Ginny se colocaba al otro de este –Ya les dije que…

- Eso no nos interesa –dijo Noe que también estaba en posición de batalla.

- SI no entienden a la buena lo harán a la mala –dijo Ginny sacando su varita para apuntarlos a todos.

- Tú no nos vas a detener –dijo Sirius.

- Deben entender de una vez que no pueden salir del castillo –dijo Ron pediendo la paciencia.

- Tus razones no nos importan –dijo James –solo queremos ayudar a Harry.

- El problema es que solo vas a estorbarle –dijo Ron entre dientes.

- ¿Tú que sabes? nosotros somos poderosos –dijo Lily.

- PERO ESTE ES EL DEBER DE HARRY NO SUYO… -grito Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿De que estas hablando¿Cómo puedes decir que es su deber siendo que es solo un chico? Estás demente –dijo Remus.

- La profecía dice que solo Harry podrá detener a Voldemort, que solo él tiene el poder suficiente como para destruirlo –dijo Ginny harta de esa entupida pelea.

Todos los presentes quedaron helados con la confesión de Ginny, a excepción de Mundungus y Ron, bajaron sus varitas y se miraron las caras, sorprendidos.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que Dumbledor no dejara que Harry se vengara de Malfoy? –Pregunto Remus.

- Quizás quiso que se mantuviera al margen y que no les demostrara sus poderes antes de tiempo –dijo Ron –Lo de la profecía Dumbledor lo sabe hace muchísimo, por lo que no me extrañaría.

- Entonces… Harry… Harry ¿Se enfrentara al mismísimo Voldemort? –pregunto Lily con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí –dijo Ginny mirándola con algo de compasión.

- Ustedes dicen que Harry es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo, pero… ¿Están seguros de eso? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Harry ah estado entrenando muchísimo desde que… que murió Sirius y se entero de la profecía –dijo Ron viendo como Sirius arrugaba la nariz –Sus poderes han crecido muchísimo en este tiempo, por eso les decimos que no deben involucrarse y dejarlo a él.

- Pero eso es muy duro –dijo James –sabes que quizás… quizás no vuelva.

- Lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer más que eso –dijo Ginny –la verdad la que mas mal lo pasa es Hermione…

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Lily con curiosidad.

- Porque… porque… porque ella es su novia y va a tener un hijo de él y… de preocupa por él –dijo Ron bastante rápido para que no hicieran más preguntas pero la manera tan acelerada y el nerviosismo que surgió en el par de pelirrojos al tocar el tema hizo dudar a los chicos.

- ¿Estas seguros que están diciéndonos toda la verdad? –Pregunto Remus.

- Eh… claro ¿Por qué te íbamos a mentir? –Pregunto Ron pero se arrepintió ya que les estaba dando más motivos para preguntar.

- Oigan, déjense de mentiras y digamos ¿Qué sucede con Hermione? –Pregunto Lily con el ceño fruncido.

El par de Pelirrojos se miraron resignados y bajaron las cabezas, rendidos.

- Voldemort quiere matar a Hermione desde que se entero de que estaba embarazada y por eso Harry actuó de es manera y Hermione no protesto... porque era para proteger a su hijo –dijo Ron.

- Pero... ¿Por qué el innombrable quiere matar a ese bebe? –Pregunto Ashly.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Ginny incrédula de que no entendiera la magnitud del problema –porque es primogénito de Harry y él le teme a los poderes de Harry imagínate como se pondría con dos Potter.

- No tan alterado si se entera que James esta aquí –dijo la voz de Dumbledor a sus espaldas.

- Profesor –dijo James.

- Veo que ya se han enterado de todas las cosas por lo que no necesito explicarles las razones por las que deben quedarse aquí –dijo nuevamente el anciano.

- Pero Harry esta allá afuera y... –dijo Lily angustiada.

- ...Y esta con los miembros de la Orden del Fenix –dijo el anciano mirando a su alumna –Entiendo tu angustia Lily pero Hermione esta de la misma manera pero ah sabido entender que es por el bien de ella y el de todos los que la rodean.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? –Pregunto Ron.

- En mi despacho, sana y salva –dijo Dumbledor mirando al pelirrojo para luego volver la vista a los viajeros –Ahora les rogaría que me acompañaran y fueran...

Pero el director no logro terminar la frase ya que y una fuerte explosión se produjo en las afueras seguida de un gran estruendo que levanto un gran polvo que les impidió verse incluso entre ellos.

- ¿Qué esta...? –Pregunto Noe pero un golpe sordo se escucho y so voz se apago.

- Noe –dijo Sirius al escuchar el golpe –Noe ¿Estas ahí? Responde.

- No se mueva nadie –dijo la voz de Dumbledor mientras levantaba su varita y sin pronunciar palabra alguna el polvo se disipo rápidamente.

Todos se miraron las caras para asegurarse que estaban bien, pero la única que no apareció fue Noe.

- Noe –dijo Sirius buscándola por todos lados –NOE...

- Ni esta –dijo Ashly buscándola en el pasillo contiguo –miren a Mundungus.

Todos giraron sus ojos y vieron a Mundungus Flecher tirado en el suelo boca abajo con un pequeño tajo en la cabeza.

- Mundungus –dijo Dumbledor acercándose al mago que estaba tendido boca abajo –Enérvate.

Las palabras sonaron fuertes y claras en el vestíbulo, haciendo levantar a Mundungus, quien al abrir los ojos se notaba visiblemente desorientado.

- ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy? –Pregunto sorprendido -¿Qué hago aquí Dumbledor?

EL director lo miraba con unos ojos penetrantes mientras se fijaba que el mago tenia la varita en la mano y que realmente no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido ahí.

- ¿Quién te hechizo Mundungus? –Pregunto Dumbledor sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¿De que esta hablando profesor? –Pregunto Remus, quien estaba pegado a Ashly igual que James y a Lily.

- A Mundungus le lanzaron un Imperius Remus –dijo Dumbledor –Probablemente haya sido él quien provocó la explosión para...

- ¡HERMIONE! –Se escucho la voz de Harry antes de que este irrumpiera en el vestíbulo bastante desesperado.

- Harry –dijo Ron girándose para acercarse a él.

- Los mortífagos entraron profesor –dijo Harry jadeando -¿Dónde esta Hermione?

- En mi despacho –dijo Dumbledor levantándose –Esta ahí bajo unos hechizos de protección.

- Debemos ir por ella –dijo Harry comenzando a caminar apresuradamente.

- Ella esta bien Harry... –dijo Dumbledor.

- No... no lo esta –dijo Harry girándose –Voldemort tiene espías en el castillo y va tras ella mientras nos despistaba con la batalla con los mortífagos.

Dumbledor pareció entender muchas cosas en solo unos segundos ya que salió disparado tras Harry quien no esperó los segundos de análisis de Dumbledor, sino que partió de inmediato al despacho de Dumbledor. Todos los que estaban ahí salieron tras Dumbledor y Harry menos Mundungus quien a duras pesar intentaba pararse.

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas con Dumbledor y el resto corriendo a sus espaldas para poder llegar donde estaba Hermione. Algo le oprimía le pecho cuando pensaba que llegaría tarde y quizás no la encontrado, pero cada vez que pensaba eso sus piernas se movían más rápido y aumentaba la velocidad.

Doblo una esquina a toda velocidad y pareció que el aire de los pulmones se le acababa súbitamente al ver la puerta del despacho abierta al parecer a la fuerza.

No penso en nada ni en nadie y corrió hasta la entrada del despacho con Dumbledor pegado a su espalda y entro si percatarse que tres cuerpos estaban a la vista en el pasillo.

Dos de ellos se trataban de Crabbe y Goyle quienes estaban contra la muralla opuesta a la puerta como si hubieran sido expulsados hasta el lugar con gran fuerza.

La otra persona que estaba tirada en el pasillo era Noe que estaba unos metros pasada la entrada del despacho, como si alguien la hubiera tirado al subir por las escaleras como una muñeca de trapo. Estaba con convulsiones mientras su cuerpo tiritaba por completo tirada en un charco de sangre.

Sirius y los demás quienes iban unos metros mas atrasados que Harry y Dumbledor si repararon en la presencia de los dos cuerpos, en especial en el de Noe donde todos, especialmente Sirius se dirigieron de inmediato.

- Noe –grito Sirius mientras corría donde estaba la chica tirada.

- Dios mío –dijo Lily arrodillada a su lado viendo como de su costado no dejaba de brotar una sangre que estaba comenzando a ponerse negra.

- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Remus quien parecía ser el más calmado junto con James ya que Sirius y las chicas estaban muy desconcertados y desesperados.

- Sirius vamos –dijo James tocando el hombro de su amigo para que reaccionara y tomara a Noe en brazos para poder llevarla.

- Espera Sirius –dijo Remus –creo que no debes tocar esa sangre.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Sirius sin entender las palabras de su amigo.

- Puede que este contaminada –dijo Remus mirando lo negra que se estaba tornando –ese negro indica contaminación.

- Y ¿Cómo quieres que me la lleve? –Pregunto Sirius desesperado, pero parece que algo se le ilumino y supo de inmediato la respuesta –Wingardum Leviosa.

El cuerpo de Noe se elevó por los aires al mismo tiempo que Sirius comenzaba a llevarla hasta la enfermería.

Harry y Dumbledor se estaban enfrentando a unos mortífagos en el despacho del director mientras otros escapaban por la chimenea o salían corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Harry terminemos con esto de una vez –dijo Dumbledor blandiendo la varita ágilmente para dejar inconsciente a un mortífagos.

- Sí señor –dijo Harry lanzando desmaius a todas direcciones para dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes.

Luego de unos segundos todos los mortífagos que no habían escapado estaban tirados en el despacho amarrados por cuerdas invisibles.

- Hermione no esta –dijo Harry terminando de buscarla por la habitación.

- ¿Estaba con la capa de invisibilidad que le diste? –Pregunto el director.

- Si, le dije que siempre anduviera con ella por si era necesario –dijo Harry mirando hacia todos lados.

- Debemos buscarla fuera –dijo Dumbledor –aquí ya no esta.

- Voy por el mapa –dijo Harry saliendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras y por el pasillo.

Después de unos segundos volvió con el mapa extendido y buscando con la punta de la varita

Dumbledor estaba apuntando a los cuerpos de Crabbe y Goyle para hacerlos despertar en el momento es que Harry llegaba.

- Están en serios problemas jovencitos –dijo Dumbledor con una voz fría mientras las amarraba y los silenciaba -¿La encontraste?

- Esta en el pasillo –dijo Harry girando en sus talones para analizar el pasillo con la vista.

- Verdimillius –dijo Dumbledor apuntando a un radio alrededor de él para quedarse parado frente a una esquina donde estaba una armadura –ahí esta.

Harry se acerco rápidamente para poder palpar y ver en el mapa que ciertamente estaba ahí. Comenzó a palmar y en segundos dio con el borde de la capa. La quito rápidamente para ver que Hermione estaba inconsciente. Sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos y se le llevo casi corriendo hasta la enfe3rmería donde, al entrar, se encontró con Sirius, Ron y los demás.

No sabía exactamente que era lo que había pasado, solo sabia que su cabeza amenazaba con explotar si alguien no hacia algo para remediarlo.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor que la hizo emitir un gemido que extrañamente fue seguido por sonidos de carreritas a su alrededor. Alguien estaba un poco alterado con su dolor de cabeza o realmente no sabía que era lo que pasaba porque los ruidos iban en aumento cosa que no ayudaba a su jaqueca.

- Ya despertó –dijo la voz de un chico a su lado.

- Esta bien, ya lo veo pero voy a pedirle que salga para poder revisarla –dijo la voz de una mujer aparentemente mayor.

- No me pida eso porque no lo haré –dijo la voz del chico.

- Sirius, hazle caso a Madame Ponfrey –dijo la voz de otro chico. Sirius, alguien había dicho Sirius y ella lo conocía.

Haciendo mucho esfuerzo comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los grises del chico que mas le importaba en el mundo.

- Hola bonita –dijo Sirius casi en un susurro.

- Hola –dijo Noe haciendo esfuerzos para poder regalarle una sonrisa, que estaba segura le agradaría.

- Señor Black, por favor –dijo una voz carentemente enfadada a su lado.

- Sirius hazle caso –dijo una voz un poco más lejana, que al mirar hacia el final de la cama tomo rostro, teniendo como resultado Remus Lupin.

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Noe mirando a su alrededor con intenciones de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho la hizo encogerse.

- No bonita, no te muevas –dijo Sirius ayudándola a recostarse otra vez.

- Estas en la enfermería de Hogwarts –dijo Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Cómo…? –Pregunto Noe nuevamente pero el fugaz recuerdo de un encapuchado frente a ella la hizo recordar –mortífagos… mortífagos entraron al castillo.

- Linda eso paso hace tres días atrás –dijo Sirius con aprehensión a su lado.

- ¿Qué me paso? –Pregunto Noe intentando hacer memoria.

- Un mortífago te ataco con una daga envenenada –dijo Remus al final de la cama. Tenía aspecto cansado igual que Sirius –Cuando todo se volvió mucho humo, los mortífago entraron al castillo y al parecer te topaste en el camino de uno que te enterró la daga y te dejo tirada fuera del despecho de Dumbledor.

Noe comenzaba a analizar las cosas dichas por Remus y Sirius y parecían encajarle bastante bien.

- Basta, ya es suficiente. Ahora van a dejar que la revisa y luego terminaran de contarle que sucedió –dijo Madame Ponfrey sacándolos del lugar para comenzar a revisar las heridas de Noe y poder administrarle las pociones que estaban en una mesita al lado de su cama.

Ya era de noche y Noe estaba sola en la enfermería. Hermione había sido dada de alta unas horas después que ella despertara por lo que todos, luego de despedirse de ella se fueron a la torre.

Noe no podía dormir, había estado tres días inconsciente y la verdad el sueño se le había ido cuando abrió los ojos por lo que a esas altas horas de la noche estaba con insomnio en medio de una enfermería desierta, cosa que no le parecía muy grata.

Media hora después estaba totalmente desesperada ahí sola por lo que, arriesgándose a recibir una reprimenda de la enfermera, se aventuro a ver si podía salir de la enfermería a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió con mucho cuidado y salio de la enfermería, cerró tras ella y comenzó a caminar.

La verdad no se sentía de las mil maravillas pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí aburrida.

Se había unos metros de la enfermería cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. Estaba sudando frío y le habían comenzado unos fuertes mareos.

Poco a poco sus piernas se fueron doblando dejándola tirada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared sin fuerzas apenas para hablar.

- Merlín… no debí… levantarme –dijo Noe con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Intentó levantarse otra vez pero volvió a caer. Estaba agitada tanto por las pocas fuerzas que tenía como por ese sudor frió que le había aparecido.

- ¿Noe? –Pregunto una voz conocida desde la nada.

- Sir… Sirius –dijo Noe mirando entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sirius saliendo desde la nada para arrodillarse frente a ella -¡Deberías estar descansando!

- Quería… salir –dijo Noe casi sin fuerzas.

- Ven… debes descansar –dijo Sirius tomándola en sus brazos y colocándola bajo la capa de invisibilidad que traía.

Sirius la cargo hasta la enfermería, abrió la puerta con sumo sigilo y entro con ella. La colocó en la cama para luego quitarse la capa y correrlas cortinas.

- Ahora vas a explicarme ¿Qué era lo que hacías a esas horas fuera de la enfermería? –Pregunto Sirius con algo de enfado.

- Estaba… aburrida aquí… y quise salir –dijo Noe con un poco mas de fuerzas.

- Noe, debes estar en cama por mas aburrida que estas… además es demasiado tarde como para que andes por ahí –dijo tapándola con las mantas.

- Y tú ¿Qué… que haces… aquí a estas… estas horas? –Pregunto Noe intentando defenderse –tampoco son… son horas para… para visitas.

- No te hagas la chistosa mira que yo no soy a la que le enterraron una daga envenenada, fue a ti –dijo Sirius.

- Yo estoy… estoy bien –dijo Noe comenzando a enfadarse.

- Sí claro –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo –era cosa de mirarte ahí afuera… no podías ni pararte por ti misma.

- No tenías… porque traerme –dijo Noe enfadada, dándole la espalda a Sirius

- Noe –dijo Sirius apoyando sus manos en la cama y colocándose a espaldas de ella –si te digo esto no es por ser molestoso, es porque me preocupo por ti.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Noe enfadada.

- No me digas eso –dijo Sirius con voz afligida apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de ella –Sentía que me moría al verte tan mal.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la cabeza de Noe quien se giro para ver a Sirius a la cara, donde para su sorpresa vio unos ojos grises inundados en lágrimas.

- Sirius yo… -dijo Noe pero no supo mas que decir –Lo siento.

- Noe, cuando te vi ahí sangrando de esa manera me dio muchísimo miedo –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado para verla de frente –pensé que morirías.

- Pero ya me siento bien –dijo Noe intentando parecer fuerte pero fallo estrepitosamente.

- Eso no es cierto, aun estas muy débil –dijo Sirius –Ese veneno te estaba envenenando la sangre y estabas a punto de morir.

Noe se limito a bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

- Lo siento… no quise preocuparte tanto –dijo Noe.

- Lo quieras o no siempre voy a estar preocupado por ti –dijo Sirius levantando el rostro de Noe –jamás podría dejar de preocuparme por que estés bien.

- Claro… soy tu mejor amiga –dijo Noe con una sonrisa melancólica, así como si esa amistad le doliera.

- No… no porque seas mi amiga –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Noe –sino porque te amo.

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Noe una y otra vez hasta el punto de causarle un mareo.

Todo lo que había soñado estaba pasando y ella no era capaz de reaccionar.

- No juegues conmigo –dijo Noe corriendo la vista hacia un lado.

- No estoy jugando –dijo Sirius tomando el rostro de Noe de su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara –Sabes que contigo jamás podría jugar.

Sus ojos estaban mirándose los unos a los otros buscando la verdad en el otro.

- Demuéstramelo –dijo Noe luego de unos segundos de silencio –Demuéstrame que me amas.

Sirius no puedo hacer más que sonreír, se acerco a ella colocando una mano a cada lado de ella para acercarse a su rostro con mucha cautela.

- Te voy a demostrar todo el amor que te tengo –dijo Sirius acortando la distancia que había entre los dos, hasta dejarla en cero, hasta besos esos labios que lo habían hecho delirar durante tanto tiempo, hasta poder rozar esos pétalos que le daban el agua para vivir, hasta sentir que le devolvían el alma.

Primero rozo sus labios para luego intentar avanzar un poco más, besarlos con más intensidad hasta dejarse llevar por ese amor que tenía dentro.

Colocó una mano en su cintura y afirmándola fuerte la coloco sobre sus piernas para poder rodearla por completo con sus brazos.

Noe se había dejado llevar por esos labios que la hacían suspirar y rodeo su nuca con sus brazos para comenzar a profundizar el beso hasta hacer que sus lenguas se juntaran y lucharan por el poder que sin duda Noe le había entregado a Sirius.

Siguieron dejando que sus labios se expresaran lo que sentían hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar a tal punto que quedaron jadeando, tanto de amor como por falta de aire.

- No sabes cuanto soñé con que me dijeras eso –dijo Noe perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos –lo que espere que fuera mi a quien le dieras esos besos, que fuera a mi a quien le dieras esos abrazos y no a esas tontas.

Esas últimas palabras sacaron una gran sonrisa de parte de Sirius quien se aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

- Ahora todos esos sueños se volverán realidad –dijo Sirius aforrándola a él, fundiéndose en un abrazo que casi los hacia ser uno –ahora todos los sueños que tengas los voy a hacer realidad.

Estaban en ese eufórico abrazo cuando unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar provenientes del despacho de la enfermera y que se comenzaban a acercar y que los hizo separarse y quedarse viendo asustados.

Las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron ver a Madame Ponfrey con una vela en la mano y con el pijama puesto, que colocaba sus ojos en una Noe que a sus ojos estaba profundamente dormida, la miro por última vez y volvió a cerrar las cortinas para volver a su despacho a dormir.

Los pasos que indicaban que a enfermera se alejaba la hicieron abrir los ojos y taparse la boca con las mantas para no reír a carcajadas.

- Eso estuvo cera –dijo Sirius que estaba tapado por la capa de invisibilidad.

- Sí –dijo Noe sentándose en la cama -¿De donde la sacaste?

- Se la pedí prestada a Harry –dijo Sirius haciendo aparecer solo su cabeza.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir y mañana seguimos hablando –dijo Noe mirando a Sirius.

- Tienes razón –dijo Sirius dándole un beso relativamente corto para volver a desaparecer –buenas noches bonita.

- Sueña conmigo –dijo Noe antes que el cerrara las cortinas.

- No lo dudes corazón –dijo Sirius desapareciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos decidieron ir a la enfermería para ver a Noe quien ya a esas horas estaba despierta.

Llegaron bastante más temprano de lo habitual pero la enfermera los dejo pasar.

- Señorita Granger, antes quisiera darle una noticia importante sobre su hijo, cosa de la cual me percate ayer –dijo Madame Ponfrey haciendo que todos se giraran para escuchar bien.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- No, no es nada malo… creo –dijo la enfermera analizando sus palabras –bueno el hecho es que ya se porque razón es que pareciera que tuvieras un embarazo de cinco meses y no de dos y medios que es lo que tienes.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione ansiosa al igual que el resto de los chicos quienes esperaban ansiosos.

La enfermera espero un poco para dar la noticia pero al ver que estaban a punto de explotar se arriesgo.

- Estas esperando mellizos…

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Uh¡... esto me encanta dejarlos en suspenso jaja, ademas con estas cosas que estoy segura que alguien se habia dado cuenta de ello. Bueno la verdad espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan o que les gustaria que pasara, porque aunque la trama a rasgos generales ya esta hecha se le pueden agragar ciertas cositas, asi que espero sugerencias._

_Ahora a responder reivews:_

_**Soledad de los Angeles**: Voldemort nunca se fue la verdad, sobre sus obstaculos... mmm por el momento no se enterara de nada, por ahora porque al hacerlo se desataria la batalla final y aun me quedan algunos cabos sueltos que atar, pero no te preocupes que pronto lo hara y las cosas se van a poner mas buenas aun... besotes, cuidate mucho y nos leeremos a la proxima..._

_**Mariasmsn**: Esa es la parte que mas de gusto porque lo hice con los sentimientos que creo"yo" que tiene Harry... Lo de Mc... pues asi nada mas, cree que la gente es perfecta, pero las cosas no son tan asi y no podemos juzgar a los dems por eso y sobre los padres de Herms, es una realidad que les pasa a mucho y la verdad, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con ellos... besitos cuidate mucho..._

_**Nika Granger**: Que bueno que te haya gustado y ojala este te guste tambien... besitos, cuidate..._

_**Hermionedepottergranger**: Lamento la demora pero ya estoy de vuelta. No te preocupes porHarry que "por ahora" esta a salvo... con respecto a ese fginal feliz que esperas...mmm prefiero dejarque las cosas sigan su camino y ya veras que tan felices son... besitos , cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto..._

_**Ani**: Jajajaja... a mi tamnien me pasa no hay problema lo importante es que ya lo dejaste y espero que dejes otros... deja que las cosas sigan su curso mira que si adelantamos mucho las cosas ppueden sorprenderse yy sobre Mcgonagall no te preocupes que ya le llegara su tiron de orejas... cuidate, besos..._

_**Bego**: Gracias por tu sinceridad y la brevedad jajajaja besitos, cuidate mucho..._

_**Mia Arabella Malfoy**: Ojala hayas encontrado la forma de subir tu ff porque tengo muchas ganas de leerlo...:P ami me gustan las cosas empalagosas... sorry... para que veas, no son tanbobos como todos pensabamos esos Granger...lamento decirte que falta un poquito para que aparezcan tus amigos pero no te desesperes mira que llegaran pronto... besitos, cuidate mucho y nos leemor pronto..._

_**Demis Black**: Pues si... la verdad lamentablemente es algo que se repite mucho pero quiero demostrar que se puede salir adelante si hay amor y perseverancia... besos cuidate mcuho y nos leemos pronto..._

_**Ninniel**: Sip... Bastante importante va a ser Malfoy aunque no aparezca mucho por ahora asi que no te desesperes... besos nos leemos pronto..._

_**Vale-chan**: Ehhhhh... gracias, cuidate y nos estamos leyendo..._

_Bueno, ya termine... besitos para todos los que no dejan reviews pero estan ahi siempre firmes leyendo cada capi..._

_Cuidense mucho_

_Se depide su humilde serividora _

_**.:Konnyta-granger:.**_


	7. Entrenen

Capítulo 7: Entrenen 

A la mañana siguiente, todos decidieron ir a la enfermería para ver a Noe quien ya a esas horas estaba despierta.

Llegaron bastante más temprano de lo habitual pero la enfermera los dejo pasar.

- Señorita Granger, antes quisiera darle una noticia importante sobre su hijo, cosa de la cual me percate ayer –dijo Madame Pomfrey haciendo que todos se giraran para escuchar bien.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- No, no es nada malo… creo –dijo la enfermera analizando sus palabras –bueno el hecho es que ya se porque razón es que pareciera que tuvieras un embarazo de cinco meses y no de dos y medios que es lo que tienes.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione ansiosa al igual que el resto de los chicos quienes esperaban ansiosos.

La enfermera espero un poco para dar la noticia pero al ver que estaban a punto de explotar se arriesgo.

- Estas esperando mellizos –dijo la enfermera a Hermione.

Todos los que estaban en la enfermería, incluida Noe se quedaron helados y estáticos de la impresión, la cual no desapareció hasta que escucharon un golpe seco contra el suelo, que se trata de Hermione quien se había desmayado, pero extrañamente Harry no pareció percatarse de eso, más bien parecía que iba a caer en lo mismo porque estaba totalmente pálido y no tenia intenciones de moverse.

- Harry –dijo Ron que estaba arrodillado al lado de Hermione.

- Harry, Hermione se desmayo –dijo Ginny parada frente a Harry intentando hacerlo entrar en razón –Esta en shock.

- Por Merlín –dijo Noe que estaba sentada en su cama –Esto es más que increíble

- Ahora si que voy a matar a este idiota –dijo James mientras colocaba a Hermione en una camilla al lado de Noe.

- Usted no va a matar a nadie señor Potter –dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándose para atender a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabe quien soy? –Pregunto James extrañado.

- Por favor… los atendía cada semana durante sus siete años en la escuela ¿Esperaba que no me acordara de sus adorables rostro? –Pregunto la enfermera de manera sarcástica.

- Pues la verdad es que no –dijo Sirius con superioridad.

- Todos los profesores que les hicieron clases y que aun están en Hogwarts saben que ustedes estaban aquí pero actuaran con normalidad ante unos supuestos estudiantes de intercambio –dijo Le enfermera con un frasco de poción para despertar a Hermione –Pongan al señor Potter en esa camilla… Merlín, ya quiero verlo cuando las criaturas nazcan.

- Creo que no heredo mucha de la fortaleza de los Potter –dijo Sirius colocándose al lado de Harry quien estaba viendo fijo al techo sin expresión alguna.

- Debería quitarle el shock a golpes –dijo James colocándose el otro lado.

- Deberías estar contento por que vas a ser doblemente abuelo –dijo Ashly que estaba al lado de Remus al final de la cama.

- Yo creo lo mismo, ya es suficientes con todas las reprimendas que deben haber recibido de Mcgonagall como para que nosotros terminemos por apañarlo más –dijo Lily al lado de James –además cuando nazcan los bebes va a tener que pagar por su irresponsabilidad.

- Puede ser pero aun así creo que deberíamos decirle algo –dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

- No pueden llegar y darle una reprimenda y esperar que el baje la cabeza avergonzado –dijo Remus sin mirar a su amigos.

- ¿Por qué lo decides? –Pregunto James extrañado.

- Porque para él ustedes están muertos y no esta acostumbrado a recibir reprimendas paternales como la que quieres darle James –dijo Remus con tono analítico mientras pasaba la vista de Harry a los enfurecidos ojos de James.

- No debes recordarme que abandone a mi hijo Remus –dijo James un poco enfadado.

- No lo abandonaste –dijo la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la enfermería –eso deberías metértelo bien en la cabeza.

- Digas lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión –dijo James mientras Lily a su lado bajaba la cabeza entristecida.

- Para Harry… -dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama con ayuda de Ron mientras se agarraba la cabeza -… es el mayor gesto de amor que podrían haber profesado hacia él.

- ¿Dejar a mi hijo solo es algo que se debe agradecer? –Pregunto James con tono sarcástico y las cejas alzadas.

- Cuando seas padre entenderás que hay veces en las que prefieres dejar a un hijo solo que verlo morir –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama con los pis colgando con intenciones de bajar de la cama.

- ¿Dónde vas? Quédate quieta –dijo ron intentando impedir que bajara.

- Alguien debe despertar a Harry –dijo Hermione caminando hasta la cama donde estaba Harry con algo de dificultad.

- Espero poder entenderlo algún día –dijo James mirando hacia otro lado mientras Hermione se posaba a su lado.

- Harry –dijo Hermione en voz baja para no sobresaltarlo mucho –Harry amor ¿Estas bien?

Harry que recién había pestañeado se limito a asentir levemente mientras Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Déjame intentarlo a mi ahora, tú ve a recostarte –dijo la enfermera acercándose a Harry común frasco con una poción realmente fuerte ya que todos se alejaron en cuanto ella se acerco y se acercaron tanto a las camas de Noe, que estaba realmente sorprendida y de Hermione quien con ayuda de Ron se metía nuevamente ala cama.

Mientras la enfermera intentaba volver en si a Harry con chicos se posaron en ambas camas mientras que Sirius se acercaba a Noe y la besaba con infinita ternura sorprendiendo nuevamente a los presentes.

- Eh… oigan… eh… -dijo James que miraba a tonito la muestra de cariño entre su amigo y su ahora ¿novia? anteriormente llamada amiga.

- Creo que no deberíamos preguntar nada –dijo Remus al lado de James –Por fin esta pasando lo que tanto esperamos y no quiero arruinarlo.

- Tienes razón –dijo James.

- Esta chica si que nos da sorpresas –dijo Lily a Ashly quien se limito a asentir con una enorme sonrisa.

- Dejen de cotorrear que me interrumpen –dijo Sirius sin despegar sus labios de los de Noe.

- Oye déjala ya que vas a ahogarla –dijo Ashly golpeando el hombro de Sirius quien con algo de pesar se separo de ella para sentarse a su lado y recostarla en su pecho.

- Hoy a sido un día de grandes noticias ¿verdad? –dijo Lily mirando también a la cama de Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Pero no creo que algo supere el hecho de que el pequeño Potter va a tener mellizos –dijo Sirius entre risas borrando la que tenía su amigo en la cara.

- No arruines el momento Canuto –dijo James quejándose.

- Creo que ya esta volviendo en sí –dijo Ginny que estaba cerca de la cama donde estaba Harry.

- Ya era hora, le tengo una paliza pendiente –dijo James intentando acercarse a la cama de Harry pero Lily con mala cara se lo impidió.

- Tu te vas a quedar aquí, la que tiene que hablar con él es Hermione –dijo Lily con voz seria.

- Señorita Femluis ya puede volver a su torre, pero debe venir a verme dos veces al día para administrarle las pociones –dijo la enfermera saliendo de la enfermería.

- Genial –dijo Sirius saliendo de la cama de Noe ara que esta pudiera cambiarse.

Tras unos minutos Noe estaba lista y vestida para salir de la enfermería. Harry por su parte ya estaba un poco más cuerdo y estaba sentado en la cama mirando de vez en cuando las caras de los demás con algo de miedo.

Cuando ya los chicos se despidieron y salieron de la enfermería dejando a Harry y Hermione solos, Harry decidió bajar de la cama para ir donde estaba Hermione esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Harry se metió a la cama acurrucándose en el vientre de Hermione quien estaba sentada y tapada hasta la cintura.

- ¿Estas mejor? –Pregunto Hermione a Harry. Este se limito a asentir.

- Debería ser yo quien te este reconfortando ahora –dijo Harry sin moverse de esa posición.

- Harry, si te costo asimilar que ibas a ser padre… puedo imaginarme perfectamente lo que te cuenta asimilar que no tendrás uno sino dos –dijo Hermione jugando con el cabello de su novio.

- Pero… -dijo Harry pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar.

- No me importa que no seas tu quien me este confortando ahora porque se que te importa, porque si no fuera así no te hubieras puesto así –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Hermione tengo miedo… -dijo Harry sentándose en la cama para verla a la cara –no por mi sino por ustedes… Voldemort quiere matarte porque cree que va a tener "una" amenaza mas, pero si se entera que son "dos" y la posibilidad de duplica no quiero ni imaginar de lo que va a ser capaz.

- Harry nosotros vamos a estar bien –dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de Harry en sus manos.

- Hermione no nos mintamos –dijo Harry tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas –Las posibilidades de que yo sobreviva son muy bajas, sin contar las posibilidades de que los cuatro quedemos vivos que son casi nulas.

- Harry hemos salido de unas peores… no te rindas antes de pelear –dijo Hermione.

- Amor yo prefiero morirme que ver que a te sucede algo a ti o a nuestros hijos –dijo Harry tocando el vientre de Hermione.

- Harry escúchame bien –dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos –Vas a tener que pelear y ganar porque yo no voy a seguir mi vida sola… si tu no estas conmigo no voy a seguir…

- Hermione… -

- NO… escúchame, más te vale que te quites esos pensamientos de tu cabeza porque si tú muere yo muero contigo –dijo Hermione con tanta convicción que Harry quedo muy sorprendido.

- Perdóname –dijo Harry abrazándose a Hermione con fuerza.

- Te juro que vamos a salir de esto juntos –dijo Hermione acurrucada en su pecho.

- Sí, saldremos juntos de esto y criaremos a nuestros hijos juntos –dijo Harry besando apasionadamente a su novia antes de volver a fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

- La verdad no quiero ni imaginarme la que le viene a Harry con dos bebes –dijo Sirius abrazado de Noe mientras caminaban a la torre –Si con solo enterarse de que van a tener dos casi se desmaya no quiero no verlo cuando empiecen a llorar en medio de la noche.

- La verdad es que creo que se puso demasiad mal por una cosa tan poca –dijo Remus que caminaba de la mano de Ashly –Lo peor era saber que iba a ser padre, el numero ya la verdad es que no interesaba.

- Harry no se puso así solo por que fueran dos bebes –dijo Ron un poco cabreado de que hablaran de esa forma de su amigo y mas siendo quienes serian para Harry en el futuro -¿Qué acaso no lo entienden¿Ya olvidaste porque estas saliendo de la enfermería Noemí?

Los chicos se miraron extrañados ya que no entendían a que venia el enojo del pelirrojo.

- El ataque de los mortífagos era simplemente para matar a Hermione y al bebe que esta por nacer… ¿Se imaginan como se pondrá Voldemort al enterarse de que la amenaza no es solo una si no dos? Va a hacer hasta lo imposible para matar a Hermione y el único que puede detenerlo es él… Harry…

Las palabras de Ron fueron como un balde de agua fría para los seis chicos quienes en ningún momento vieron la venida de esos mellizos de esa forma en que la estaba tomando Harry.

- Entonces… debemos ayudarlo –dijo James luego de unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada y el vació y el frió del pasillo se hicieron cada vez mas latentes.

- Ustedes no van a hacer nada –dijo la voz de Harry a sus espaldas –esta es mi responsabilidad. Ellos son mis hijos y Hermione es mi mujer.

- Harry –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo con gran orgullo al ver como se tomaba las cosas.

- Permíteme recordarte que tu serás nuestro hijo –dijo James de manera terca.

- Y serás mi ahijado –dijo Sirius.

- Ustedes mismos lo han dicho… lo "seré", pero hasta que no lo sea no tiene porque arriesgar sus vidas por mí –dijo Harry de manera fría.

- Pues te guste o no, vamos a hacer y eso esta decidido –dijo James acercándose a el con cierto enfado ya que las palabras de su futuro hijo le dolieron.

- Hagan lo que quieran, solo no me estorben –dijo Harry pasando por entremedio de ellos para seguir hasta la torre.

Ron y Ginny salieron de inmediato tras él, dejando a los seis viajeros del tiempo plantados en el pasillo con cierto sabor amargo.

- Ese niño entupido… -dijo James apretando los puños.

- Es idéntico a ti así que no tienes porque reclamar –dijo Lily cruzada de brazos a su lado.

- ¿Me vas a decir que vas a hacer lo que él dijo? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Yo no e dicho eso, solo dije que era igual de terco que su padre así que no tiene derecho a quejarse, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a pelear a su lado para vencer a ese infeliz –dijo Lily siguiendo el camino hasta la torre seguida de Ashly y Noe.

- La pelirroja tiene carácter –dijo Sirius con la mano en los bolsillos.

- Vas a pelear ¿verdad James? –pregunto Remus a su amigo que no se había movido de su lugar.

- Por supuesto que si… aunque ese entupido no lo quiera–dijo girándose para ver su amigos quienes se sorprendieron al verlo con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

- Harry… HARRY… ¡HARRY! –Grito Ron mientras corría con Ginny tras él.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? –Pregunto Harry cabreado.

- Que te pasa hermano, no te enojes con nosotros –dijo Ron colocando a su lado de la misma forma que lo hacia su hermana.

- Perdóname Ron... es que me desespera que crean que no soy capaz de cuidar a mi familia –dijo Harry enfadado.

- No es que no lo crean, es solo que no quieren correr riesgos y quieren ayudarte, se ven en la responsabilidad –dijo Ginny.

- Pero es que yo no necesito su ayuda –dijo Harry con terquedad.

- No te creas el super mago Harry –dijo Lily parada al comienzo del pasillo con os brazos cruzados, con Ashly y Noe a cada lado –Tu padres siempre ah sido igual y muchas veces a tenido que dejar de lado su orgullo y asumir que necesita de la gente que lo rodea, más si son personas que realmente lo quieren.

- No me creo un super mago –dijo Harry quitando la vista de los ojos de su madre –solo no quiero que les suceda nada... de su bienestar dependen muchas cosas.

- Lo sabemos pero no podemos dejar que luches solo esa batalla –dijo Lily acercándose un poco.

- Pero es que es mi responsabilidad –dijo Harry cabreado de que no lo entendieran.

- Harry –dijo Lily colocándose frente a su hijo -¿No te has preguntado cuál es la razón por la nosotros estamos aquí?

Harry levanto la vista para negar con la cabeza, dándole pie a Lily para que continuara.

- Pues deberías meditarlo... porque tal vez esta no solo sea tu batalla, sino que también la nuestra –dijo Lily regalándole una sonrisa –tal vez fuimos triados aquí para pelear a tu lado como siempre debió haber sido... tal vez nos dieron la oportunidad de pelear a tu lado aunque fuera en la ultima batalla, para poder cumplir con nuestro deber de padres... cuidar y proteger a nuestro hijo...

Harry escuchaba las palabras dichas por su madre y no dejaba de pensar que quizás tenía razón. Quizás era una oportunidad para poder sobrevivir y poder ver nacer y crecer a sus hijos.

- Esta bien… pelearemos juntos –dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a su madre -…pero quiero que entrenen conmigo par asegurarme de que están lo suficientemente preparados como para pelear…

- Esta bien, entrenaremos contigo –dijo Lily mirando a su hijo con una extraña sonrisa que a Harry le hizo estremecer el corazón. Cuantas veces había querido que su madre lo mirara de esa forma… que lo mirara orgullo.

Pasadas un par de semanas desde la irrupción de los mortígafos en el castillo las chicas ya habían salido de la enfermería y llevaban una vida relativamente tranquila ya que Harry no se despegaba de Hermione ni a sol ni a sombra, por miedo a que la volvieran a atacar.

- De verdad este chico esta paranoico –dijo Sirius mientras caminaba tras Harry, Hermione y Ron.

- No seas así Sirius… ¿Qué harías si Noe estuviera embarazada y un loco maniático quisiera matarla? –Pregunto Remus para hacer entender a su amigo.

- Primero que nada nos sería tan idiota como para embarazarla y segundo la tendría encerrada en una burbuja siempre al lado mío y así estaría mas tranquilo –dijo Sirius orgulloso de su razonamiento cosa que no fue bien recibida por su novia quien le golpeo el hombro con mas fuerza de la necesario porque Sirius quedo un poco adolorido.

- No seas payaso Sirius, esto es algo serio –dijo Lily que estaba caminando de la mano de James quien no se había referido respecto al tema.

- Harry ¿Cuándo vas a empezar los entrenamientos con ellos? –Pregunto Ron que cargaba su mochila y la de Hermione.

- Aun no lo se, quiero retrasarlo lo mas posible para ver si se olvidan de esa loca idea –dijo Harry mirando por una ventana como estaba el cielo nublado.

- Deberías quitarte esa idea de la cabeza porque ellos te van a acompañar a esa batalla con o sin entrenamiento Harry –dijo Hermione llamando su atención –así que seria mejor que los entrenaras y te aseguraras que van a sobrevivir.

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Harry girando la cabeza para ver a los que iban tras él, que iban conversando entre ellos a menos James quien al ver que Harry los miraba le sostuvo la mirada lo mas que pudo. La verdad es que entre ellos las cosas no estaban bien ya que ambos argumentaban tercamente tener la razón. James diciendo que era un terco al querer luchar solo si podía hacerlo con ellos y tener mayor posibilidad de vencer y Harry decía que era demasiado peligroso para ellos además de decir que le molestaba profundamente que lo tomaran como un inútil.

- Lo voy a hacer este sábado que no tenemos salida al pueblo –dijo Harry antes de entrar a la torre luego de una agotador día de estudio.

Para desgracia de Harry el sábado llego en un abrir y ya no había vuelta atrás. Los chicos ya estaban al tanto de cuando y donde sería el entrenamiento por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que ir a reunirse con ellos a la sala multipropósitos del séptimo piso.

- Ya quita esa cara Harry, pareciera que tuvieras clases extras de pociones con Snape –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba con ella de la mano hasta el séptimo piso.

- Créeme que preferiría eso a tener que llevar a mis padres a una muerte segura –dijo Harry caminando sin mirarla.

- Pues déjame decirte que lo quieras o no ellos van a una muerte segura y ellos lo saben y aun así quieren ayudarte por lo que deberías poner un poco mas de su parte y agradecerles el gesto –dijo Hermione un poco cansada de la actitud infantil de Harry.

- ¿De verdad crees que debería estar agradecido de que sean uno suicidas? –Pregunto Harry con enfado parándose en medio del pasillo y mirando a Hermione con el seño fruncido.

- Harry ya deja de comportarte como un niño encaprichado… -dijo Hermione soltándole la mano enfadada.

- Perdóname Hermione pero no es un capricho querer mantener a las personas que amo con vida y creo que estoy en todo el derecho a hacer los berrinches que yo quiera –dijo Harry enfadado –quiero mantenerlos a salvo… no quiero que les suceda nada, no quiero que peleen.

- Yo tampoco quiero que tu pelees Harry pero aun así tengo que permitir que arriesgues tu vida todo el tiempo por mi y por muy doloroso que sea para mi no te hago berrinches –dijo Hermione con los ojos inundados de lágrimas –creo que deberías pensar mucho las cosas antes que decirlas porque habemos muchas personas que al igual que tu estamos sufriendo con todo esto y creo que ahora puedes entendernos…

Harry quedo muy sorprendido con las palabras de Hermione. Ella nunca le había dicho lo que sentía respecto a que él se arriesgara todo el tiempo en las batallas y que ahora lo dijera de esa manera le hizo recordar lo que él le había dicho a Hermione cuando decidió ir a pelear y lo comparo son sus sentimiento cuando escucho a su padre decirle que pelearía sin importar lo que él dijera o hiciera y se sintió muy mal al pensar como se había sentido Hermione al escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

- Hermione… -susurro Harry mientras veía a la castaña desaparecer por el pasillo. Creía que era mejor dejarla sola por un rato e ir a entrenar con los chicos como había prometido.

Camino hasta el séptimo piso donde ya estaban todos esperándolos para el entrenamiento.

- Llegas tarde –dijo James a modo de saludo.

- Tuve unos problemas –dijo Harry paseando tres veces frente a la puerta eh ignorando lo acido del comentario de su padre.

- ¿Hermione no vendrá? –Preguntó Remus.

- … No… ella tiene cosas que hacer –dijo justo en el momento en que la puerta aparecía frente a ellos.

- ¿Sucedió algo? –Preguntó Lily a notar un tono extraño en la voz de Harry.

- No nada –dijo Harry respondiendo rápidamente –entremos para empezar de una vez.

- Ya era hora –dijo Sirius entrando tras Noe.

Una vez todos estuvieron dentro notaron como la sala que anteriormente había sido su sala de estudio ahora era una sala totalmente de piedra y llena objetos extraños.

- Primero empezaremos en hechizos de ataque… –dijo Harry mientras todos se colocaban a su alrededor.

- Eso es algo muy fácil –dijo James con altanería.

- …Sin-pronunciar-pronunciar-los-hechizos –dijo Harry marcando cada palabra para callar a su padre.

- Pero eso lo pasan en los entrenamientos de aurors –dijo Ashly un poco sorprendida.

- Claro… no esperaban que nos enfrentáramos a Voldemort solo con lo que nos enseñan en la escuela –dijo Harry mirando a Ashly con las cejas alzadas.

- Pues deberías dejar de parlotear y mostraros como se hace… ¿o me vas a decir que piensas aprender con nosotros? –dijo James para molestarlo.

Harry que estaba intentando mantener la compostura se giro sobre sus talones y apunto a James sin pensarlo lanzándole un hechizo no verbal que lo hizo volar un par de metro hasta caer.

- Eso es un hechizo no verbal por si no lo sabias –dijo Harry con media sonrisa mientras James se levantaba hirviendo de furia.

Definitivamente ese no sería un día muy tranquilo y ese entrenamiento se haría el más largo mientras esos dos no dejaran sus tremendos orgullos de lado…

Continuara…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Bueno promero quiero partir pidiendoles mil disculpas por la demora pero la verdad es que no eh tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir y me ah costado muchisimo terminar este caspi por falta de tiempo..._

_Dadas las disculpas puedo continuar... quisiera agradecer los reviews de animos y todo, por lo que ahora me pongo a responder..._

_Jane Rose Weasley: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja... que bueno que te haya "encantado" me algro muchisimo, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo... mil gracias y nos estamso leyendo en otro capi done espero tu review..._

_Vale-chan: Hi niña lectora jeje... no es que tuviera botado el ff porque eso jamas pasara lo que sucede es que estoy un poco escasa de tiempo como para escribir y la verdad no me gusta hacer las cosas a la fuerza... me gustaria poder decir que ahora los capis saldran mas rapido pero la verdad es que este ritmo lento va a seguir por unas semanas, por lo menos hasta que pueda pasar estos momentos de exmanes y pueda respirar un poco mas aliviada, pero no te preocupes que jamas se me ah pasado por la cabeza dejar botado el ff... mil gracias tu rr y nos leemos pronto(espero)..._

_Trini-la-blake: gracias por tu comentario y lamento la demora pero como ya eh repetido el tiempo me escasea y etgno que dedicarme a mis estudios, espero poder subir el otro capi pronto y espero que este te guste... nos leemos pronto..._

_Saritaharryherm: muchas gracias lamento la demora y espero que esta vez te lleves una buena sorpresa al ver la actualizacion... ojla que te guste el capi y nos estamos leyndo pronto..._

_Ani: Jeje.. lo se yo y mis intrigas otra vez, lo lamento pero no puedo evitarlo jeje... La verded es que tengo planeado que tengan noticias del Remus del presente pero por ahora prefiero manteneros ocupados con los entrenamientos pero dudo que esa distraccion les dure mucho asi que creo que tu respuesta estara pronto... mil besotes, cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo... adios..._

_Fawkes2607: Pues lo que va a pasar con ellos ni te lo imaginas pero te aseguro que te va a gustar... sobre los padres de Hermsno te preocupes, cuando nazcan esos mellizoz tan "especiales" ellos se encargaran de arreglar esos enredos... bueno mejor lo dejamos ahi porque te estoy dando demasiadas pistas... besos y que este bien..._

_Hermionedepottergranger: Jajajajaja... te repito que a ellos mellizos por mas que quieran tocarlos no podran asi que tranqui... muchas gracias por los animos mira que muchas veces los necesito con tantas cosas que estudiar y tan poco tiempo para escribir pero prometo aplicarme un poco mas y no dejarlos esperar tanto... nos leemos pronto... besos, cuidate mucho..._

_Bueno, creo que ya termine... les mando un besote a todos los que leen y nos dejar rr y uno aun mas grande a aquellos que si los dejan... otra vez pedir disculpas por la demora y decirles que hare todo lo posible por intentar actualizar antes..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora..._

_.:konnytagranger:._


	8. ConversacionesMiremos el mapa

_Hola a todos... espero que aun se acuerden de mi, porque con la de tiempo que ah pasado..._

_Bueno ya me dejo de rodeos y los dejo con el capi..._

Capítulo 8: Conversaciones... Miremos el mapa.

Dos semanas llevaban de entrenamiento, dos semanas que habían sido las mas largas y tediosas para quienes debían entrenar con ese par de Potter orgullosos.

Pasaban por lo menos dos horas diarias en la sala de los menesteres entrenando principalmente hechizos no verbales que les serían de mucha utilidad cuando estuvieran en la batalla, pero además facial entrenamiento para mejorar el estado físico para aumentar su agilidad para esquivar hechizo o correr con mayor velocidad en caso de persecución o escape.

Otra batalla era la que se vivía entre Hermione y Harry. La castaña se había empeñado en no dirigirle la palabra mas de lo imprescindible hasta que este no entendiera que debía aceptar las decisiones de los demás aunque él no estuviera de cuerdo como ella misma lo había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era sábado en la mañana de un hermoso día de la ultima semana de febrero y todos los gryffindor estaban desayunando con sus ropas muggles, listos para su salida a Hogsmeade.

- La verdad es que adoro estos desayunos –dijo Sirius devorándose unas tostadas con mermelada –no hay desayuno más delicioso a este...

- No era eso lo que decías cuando estabas en mi casa –dijo James que estaba enfrente para molestarlo.

- Cornamenta... no molestes –dijo Sirius volviendo a su labor.

- ¿Dónde iremos hoy? –Pregunto Remus quien ya había terminado.

- Podríamos ir primero a Zonko y.. Luego a las tres escobas –dijo James sentado al lado de Lily quien hacia unos minutos había bajado con las chicas a desayunar.

- Buena idea –dijo Sirius quien terminaba de tragar y que estaba al lado de Noe que al igual que Ashly y Lily desayunaban en silencio.

- ¿Ustedes que creen? –Preguntó James mirando a las tres chicas.

- Creo que deberías preguntarle a Harry que va a hacer para que vayamos todos juntos –dijo Lily sin levantar la cabeza.

- Lily, ya hablamos de eso –dijo James alzando la voz que Harry quien estaba unos asientos mas lejos que ellos acompañado de Ron, escuchara –No quiero saber nada de mocosos caprichosos y creídos.

- En ese caso deberías separarte de ti mismo –dijo Harry desde su asiento.

- Mira chico –dijo James levantándose para acercarse a Harry.

- James ya basta, compórtate –dijo Lily un poco cansada sin siquiera levantarse al igual que los demás ya que se habían acostumbrado a los comentarios ácidos que ambos Potter se lanzaban.

- Es increíble que estos dos no puedan llevarse bien –dijo Noe mirando divertida la escena.

- Es cosa de orgullos, amor... necesitan saber quien tiene el orgullo más grande –dijo Sirius con la cabeza apoyada en una mano muy aburrido de esa escena que se había trasformado en algo diario.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupes de arreglar las cosas con tu novia mira que no estas nada bien –dijo James dándole un golpe bajo a su hijo.

- Lo que suceda entre Hermione y yo es problema nuestro –dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y alzando la voz llamando la atención de todos en al gran comedor.

- Compórtense ustedes dos –dijo Hermione a espaldas de Harry –dejan de llamar la atención.

- Pues dile a tu novio que deje de llamar la atención –dijo James despectivamente.

- Entonces tu aprende a cerrarla boca –dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry sonriera –y tu también...

- Sientes ahora mismo... los dos –dijo Lily detrás de James haciendo que los dos se sentaran.

- Creo que estas dos mujeres son las únicas que pueden calmar a estas bestias orgullosas –dijo Sirius en he oído de Noe.

- Giny vamonos –dijo Hermione luego de que todo el altercado hubiera pasado.

Las dos chicas se levantaron para salir del gran comedor cosa que Harry percibió y se levanto dispuesto a ir tras Hermione.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya con él –dijo Ron despidiéndose de los demás.

Los demás solo se miraron las caras antes de levantarse también para ir a pueblo.

- Hermione –dijo Harry corriendo tras la pelirroja y la castaña –Mione espera...

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? –Pregunto Hermione cansada de toda esa estúpida situación.

- Amor debemos hablar –dijo Harry con la respiración agitada.

- Nos vemos en el pueblo Herms –dijo Giny intentando irse.

- No Gin... no tenga nada que hablar con Harry –dijo Hermione intentando irse.

- Hermione espera por favor –dijo Harry suplicante, en el momento que un atareado Ron aparecía por el pasillo.

- Eh... Giny ven, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Ron llamando a su hermana quien entendió perfectamente lo que pretendía el pelirrojo.

- Claro Ron –dijo Giny saliendo al encuentro de su hermano –nos vemos luego Herms.

Los dos pelirrojos desaparecieron rápidamente por el pasillo dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

- Creo que esos dos no conocen el significado de la palabra disimuló –dijo Hermione muy seriamente.

- Por eso son hermanos –dijo Harry igual de serio que su novia.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Pregunto la castaña.

- Necesitamos arreglar esto de una vez –dijo Harry seriamente acercándose unos pasos sin que ella retrocediera.

- Ya sabes como vamos a arreglar las cosas... a menos que dejes ese orgullo de lado y entiendas que... –dijo Hermione pero no alcanzo a terminar.

- No me refiero a ellos... me refiero a lo que TÚ sientes –dijo Harry con la misma seriedad.

- Yo ya te dije lo que sentía –dijo Hermione girándose para darle la espalda.

- No... solo empezabas a decirme lo que sentías, pero estoy seguro que te estas guardando muchas cosas ahí dentro y no quiero que lo hagas... prefiero que botes todo lo que te esta atormentando –dijo Harry parándose a espaldas de ella y tomándola por un brazo con mucha delicadeza para que se girara y lo viera a los ojos.

- Preferiría guardarme estas cosas… si las digo podría hacerle daño a nuestra relación –dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

- Créeme que estoy preparado para lo que tengas que decirme –dijo Harry levantado su cabeza –pero creo que debemos ir a otro lugar porque confesar esas cosas en medio del pasillo no será muy bien visto…

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione quien no se negó en tomarla y se encaminaron a la salida del castillo donde Filch ya estaba con la lista de quienes podían salir del castillo. Tras ser fichados mínimos tres veces los dos salieron de los terrenos en dirección al pueblo.

Como hacia buen tiempo se fueron a una parte un poco alejada del gentío pero dentro del perímetro de seguridad puesto por los aurors.

Se sentaron cómodamente y Harry le cedió la palabra a Hermione para que comenzara.

- Harry creo que esto no es buena idea –dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.

- Hermione –dijo Harry mirándola con seriedad.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione tomando fuerzas para poder descargar lo que hacia meses llevaba guardado en el corazón...

James, Lily, Sirius, Ashly, Remus y Noe caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade. Ya eran más de las 3 de la tarde y ellos se habían recorrido ya el pueblo completo.

- Podríamos sentarnos un poco, tengo los pies que me matan –dijo Noe aferrada del brazo de Sirius.

- Parece que los entrenamientos no les han servido de mucho chicas –dijo James mientras se acercaban a un banco para que se sentaran.

Lily, mientras sus amigas se sentaban agotadas, giraba la vista en todas las direcciones buscando a su hijo y a su novia.

Se habían topado con Ron y les había dicho que los chicos estaban conversando en alguna partes, estaban arreglando de una buena vez los problemas que llevaban acarreando desde hacia mucho ya.

Por una parte eso la tranquilizaba pero por otro lado la inquietaba porque deberían decirse todas esas cosas para poder arreglar sus problemas y eso podía formar heridas en sus corazones.

- Lily ¿Qué buscas? –Pregunto Ashly mirando a su amiga.

- A Harry y Hermione –dijo sin preocuparle el gruñido de James.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por ese idiota –dijo James mirándola de reojo.

- James ya basta –dijo Lily cansada de tantas niñerías de ese par de Potter.

- Pero si ese engreído... –dijo James pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que Lily se fue caminando calle abajo cansada de escuchar tantas estupideces de parte de su novio –Lily... ¡Lily!

- Creo que ya la cansaste –dijo Noe alzando las cejas antes que James saliera corriendo tras su pelirroja.

- Esos dos no tienen remedio –dijo Remus teniendo en sus piernas a Ashly.

- ¡Lily! –Grito James alcanzando a la pelirroja unos metros mas abajo –Lily espera.

- ¿Terminaste ya con tu show diario? –Pregunto Lily seria.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? –Pregunto James algo enfadado.

- Porque me tienen harta los dos con esas actitudes tan orgullosas –dijo Lily siguiendo su camino calle abajo mientras James la seguía.

- Pero si es ese niñato engreído quien no quiere dar su brazo a torcer –dijo James parándose frente a Lily para que se detuviera.

- ¿Por qué debería dar su brazo a torcer? –Pregunto Lily con el ceño fruncido

- Pues... porque soy su padre –dijo James como si fuera obvio.

Lily al escuchas esas palabras negó con la cabeza cansada.

- No entiendes ¿verdad James? –Dijo Lily mirando como su novio la veía un poco desconcertado –James, no puedes venir y decirle a Harry como debe ser y como no...

- ¿Por qué no? Soy su padre –dijo James testarudamente.

- James, Harry jamás a tenido padres, jamás nos ah conocido... No puedes pretender llegar con la misma edad que él a decirle que debe y que no hacer, no te tomara en cuenta –dijo Lily mirando a James a los ojos –Harry no te pide que seas su padre, te pide que seas su amigo...

- No pudo ser amigo de alguien que no conozco –dijo james secamente.

- ¿Pero si pretendes ser su padre? Si para ti él no puede ser tu amigo, para él tu no puedes ser su padre –dijo Lily intentando entrar en razón a su novio.

- Yo... no quiero... jamás quise molestarlo de esa manera –dijo James un poco desconcertado con lo que le estaba diciendo.

- James hace mucho entendí que es lo que pretendes al comportarte como un padre y lo encuentro hermoso de tu parte, pero no puedes pretender ser al padre de un chico que tiene tu edad –dijo Lily con una sonrisa sincera –de la misma manera que él no puede verte como un padre siendo que eres como su... hermano...

- Yo solo quería intentar llenar ese vacío de padre que tiene –dijo James un poco apenado.

- Amor, Harry aunque nos cueste aceptarlo ah aprendido a vivir sin nosotros –dijo Lily un poco apenada también –ah aprendido a tomar lo que tiene a su alrededor para llenar ese vacío, pero hay algo que jamás llenara...

- ¿Qué es...?

- Tener a tu padre de amigo –dijo Lily con una sonrisa –Harry necesita conocerte como eres verdaderamente, como amigo, como hermano que eres, Como padre ya no puedes hacer nada, pero puedes hacer mucho dejándole el recuerdo de cómo eres tu a su edad y siendo su amigo...

James escucho las palabras dichas por su novia y logro asumir que tenia mucha razón. No podía pretender llegar y ser un padre de un chico que tenia su edad y que jamás había visto nacer. Además debía admitir que él no estaba listo para ser un padre a esa edad, pero si podía ser un amigo, el mejor amigo...

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando los merodeadores y sus novias se dirigían al castillo cuando se encontraron con Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Cómo la pasaron chicos? –Pregunto Ginny.

- Normal, es lo mismo como cuando íbamos al pueblo en nuestro tiempo –dijo Noe.

- ¿Igual? estas loca –dijo James mirándola como si acabara de decir la mas grande blasfemia del mundo –Zonko se ah transformado en una verdadera maravilla.

- Lleno de artículos nuevos, cosas que jamás habíamos visto antes –dijo Sirius mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- Ustedes no cambian –dijo Ashly rodando los ojos.

- Lily ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Ginny a Lily quien no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados.

- Busco a Harry y Hermione –dijo la pelirroja a Ginny.

- No te preocupes, ellos deben de estar bien –dijo Ginny llevándose a la pelirroja hasta el castillo mientras seguían a los otros.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se dirigieron de inmediato a la torre ya que estaban muy cansados.

Llegaron a la torre y se dirigieron de inmediato a las butacas que ocupaban siempre, que estaban al final de la sala común, frente a la chimenea.

- Parece que esos dos tenían muchas cosas que conversar –dijo Ron mientras se "tiraba" en una de las butacas.

- No creo que eso sea bueno –dijo Lily.

- Lily, hace mucho que ellos debieron tener esta conversación –dijo Ginny –las cosas ya se estaban tornando un poco incomodas entre ellos.

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Lily recostándose en el sillón y tomando un libro que estaba abandonado ahí.

- ¿Una partida de ajedrez mágico? –Pregunto Ron a James, Sirius y Remus.

- Claro –dijo James acercándose a Sirius.

- Por supuesto, pero después no alegues si pierdes –dijo Sirius.

- Yo paso esta vez chicos –dijo Remus levantándose junto con Ashly.

- Vamos Remus, no seas aburrido –dijo James a su amigo.

- No es que sea aburrido, pero no quiero jugar –dijo Remus tranquilamente –Nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo junto con Ashly de la torre.

- Creo que ya me imagino cuáles son las cosas que deben hacer –dijo Sirius con cara divertida.

- Bueno entonces hacemos un mini torneo entre los tres –dijo Ron Tomando el tablero y las fichas.

- Amor yo voy a subir a darme un baño –dijo Lily a James.

- Claro amor –dijo James dándole un beso

- ¿Vienes Noe? –Pregunto a su amiga.

- No, yo me quedo aquí –dijo Noe mirando a los tres hombres.

Tras unos diez minutos de juego Noe se comenzó a aburrir mirando a esos tres jugar y maldecir cuando perdía.

- Sirius voy a dar una vuelta –dijo Noe a Sirius quien estaba concentrado en su partida –Nos vemos luego.

- Claro amor –dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia.

Noe salió de la torre tranquilamente hasta doblar por un pasillo que estaba totalmente desierto. Al comprobar que nadie la miraba se echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta la biblioteca donde la esperaban Remus y Ashly.

- Tardaste mucho –dijo Ashly a su amiga.

- Es que no quería llamar la atención así que espere a que estuvieran concentrados en jugar –dijo Noe.

- ¿Y Lily te vio? –Pregunto Remus mientras entraban en la biblioteca.

- No, subió a darse un baño un poco antes que yo me viniera así que no debemos preocuparnos por ella –dijo Noe mientras se iban a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca donde nadie los molestaría.

- Amor, hemos estado muchas veces aquí y no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada –dijo Ashly.

- Pues la verdad no se me ocurre donde más buscar información –dijo Remus sentándose un poco decepcionado.

- Creo que ya vamos a tener que buscar por fuera del castillo –dijo Noe llamando la atención de sus amigos –dudo mucho que en la biblioteca podamos saber que fue de nosotros en esta época...

Pasaron unos 30 minutos desde que Noe salió de la torre y Lily bajo luego de darse una buena ducha.

- Chicos tengo hambre –dijo Lily acercándose a los chicos que acababan de terminar la 5 partida -¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

- Claro –dijeron los tres chicos de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde están Remus y las chicas? –Pregunto Lily mientras salían de la torre.

- Pues... Noe me dijo que saldría... no me acuerdo donde pero no ha vuelto –dijo Sirius intentando recordar.

- A lo mejor están cenando ya –dijo James mientras caminaban al gran comedor.

- Puede ser –dijo Ron mientras entraban todos al gran comedor y se sentaban a "devorar" todo lo que se encontraban por el frente.

Remus, Ashly y Noe se dirigieron a la torre luego de estar mas de una hora buscando en la biblioteca y donde se les ocurriera algo de su paradero en ea época.

Llenaron a la torre y vieron que los chicos no estaban ahí, pero la verdad estaban tan cansados que prefirieron esperar un poco para bajar a cenar. Se sentaron en las butacas a descansar cuando Hermione bajo con Harry de la habitaciones los chicos con la como siempre con la capa que tapaba su cada vez mas pronunciada barriguita de embarazada

- Hola chicos ¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto Ashly cuando los dos tórtolos se acercaron hacia ellos.

- Fuimos a dormir arriba un poco porque Hermione estaba muy cansada –dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse.

- La verdad es que esta tremenda barriga no me ayuda mucho a descansar –dijo Hermione colocándose la mano en el vientre que ahora estaba plano a causa del hechizo que tenia la capa.

- La verdad es que esa capa hace maravillas Hermione, ni se te nota la barriga –dijo Noe pasando la mano por el vientre de Hermione y notando como estaba plano.

- Pues si, la verdad Dumbledor es un genio –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? –Pregunto Harry mientras sus tripas sonaban ruidosamente haciendo reír a sus amigos.

- Vamos –dijo Remus saliendo con las tres chicas y Harry.

Al llegar al gran comedor se dirigieron de inmediato donde estaban los chicos y Lily conversando animadamente.

- Hola chicos –dijo Remus saludando a sus amigos.

- Por fin aparecer, hace siglos que los estabamos esperando –dijo James reprochándole a su amigo.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto Sirius a Noe mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.

- Nosotros nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el castillo y nos encontramos con Noe, luego nos fuimos por los terrenos y se nos paso la hora –dijo Ashly con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

- Y ustedes dos ¿Dónde estaban? No los vimos en todo el ida –dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione.

- Fuimos a Hogsmeade y luego nos vinimos al castillo porque Hermione estaba cansada –dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia.

- Hola chicos –dijo Ginny acercándose donde estaban todos.

- Hola Gin ¿Donde has estado? –Pregunto Hermione cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado.

- Me fui al pueblo con Ron y luego volví junto con los chicos –dijo Ginny tomando un plato y sirviéndose algo para cenar.

- AH –dijo Hermione fijándose en que algo extraño tenia la chica, pero decidió que luego preguntaría.

Pasaron todo el rato comiendo en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas hasta que la entrada de Filch apresuradamente corriendo hacia la mesa de los profesores llamó la atención de todos en el gran comedor. Al acercarse a Dumbledor y decirle algo al oído tanto este como Mcgonagall se levantaron y salieron por una puerta lateral que tenia el gran comedor.

- ¿Que habrá sucedido? –Pregunto Lily.

- Nada bueno por la cara de Dumbledor –dijo Sirius con seriedad posando su vista en la de James.

- Permiso –dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa sorpresivamente y dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione tras decirle algo al oído que la hizo asentir salió del gran comedor.

- Disculpen –dijo James saliendo rápidamente tras Harry.

- James –dijo Lily intentando detenerlo pero este salió rápidamente del lugar.

- Tranquila, creo que esta vez no va a suceder nada malo –dijo Sirius viendo como Lily suspiraba resignada.

- Eso espero –dijo Lily volviendo con su cena.

- Ginny, Ron –dijo Hermione levantándose también.

- Claro –dijo Ginny haciéndole una reverencia de cortesía a los chicos antes de salir.

- Nos vemos luego chicos –dijo Hermione saliendo tras su amiga.

- Terminen y vayan a la torre –dijo Ron con una sonrisa antes de salir tras Hermione.

- Estos chicos creen que somos tontos –dijo Sirius volviendo a su comida.

James tuvo que correr un par de metros antes de alcanzar a Harry.

- Harry ¡Harry espera! –Grito James haciendo que Harry se detuviera y se girara a verlo no con muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry intentando no parecer enojado.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto James.

- No te importa –dijo Harry volviendo a caminar.

- Oye estoy intentando ser amable –dijo James un poco cansado de esa actitud hostil.

- ¿De verdad? No lo eh notado en todo este tiempo –dijo Harry con sarcasmo sin detenerse.

- Oye lo siento, sé que comenzamos mal... ¿puedes detenerte un maldito segundo? –Pregunto James colocándose frente a su hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry cansado.

- Quería disculparme por... por todas las estupideces que he hecho –dijo James bajando la cabeza, mientras Harry lo miraba extrañado. Era como si él mismo lo hubiera dicho.

- No tienes porque... creo que los dos partimos mal –dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano –pero creo que podemos remediarlo.

- Claro –dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Acompáñame donde Dumbledor, quiero averiguar que sucedió esta vez –dijo Harry retomando su caminata pero esta vez con James al lado, cosa que sin él buscarlo le dio mucha más seguridad.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron a toda prisa hasta la torre. Una vez ahí, subieron a la habitación de los chicos para estar más tranquilos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Ron.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo –dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Los viste? –Pregunto Ginny a su amiga.

- Los vimos cuando estabamos aquí arriba por el mapa, al principio me pareció normal pero cuando note que Ashly y Remus se quedaron parados como esperando a alguien y luego aparece corriendo Noe me dio la impresión de que algo no andaba bien –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga mientras Ron estaba completamente desorientado –y más que les mintieran a los demás.

- Me pueden explicar ¿Qué demonios están hablando? –Pregunto Ron un poco cansado de que hablaran sin él entender.

- De que Ashly, Remus y Noe están planeando algo –dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Ron.

- Mira. Cuando estabamos aquí arriba con Harry estabamos revisando el mapa por si alguien aparecía en la habitación. Vimos cuando los chicos aparecieron y cuando Ginny se metió en la biblioteca –dijo Hermione tomando aire –Cuando Remus y Ashly salieron no notamos nada extraño pero se quedaron parados cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca y se paseaban como esperando a alguien. Luego cuando vimos a Lily subir y unos minutos después salir a Noe me pareció que sucedía algo extraño-

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Ron sin aun entender.

- Noe salió tranquilamente de la sala comuna pero cuando ya no hubo nadie comenzó a correr muy rápido hasta llegar a donde estaban Ashly y Remus esperándola –dijo Hermione esperando que de esta forme entendiera.

- Aun no entiendo que quieres decir –dijo Ron mirando a las dos chicas.

- Mira Ron. Cuando ellos llegaron yo estaba en la biblioteca, ellos se fueron a la parte de atrás, como si no quisieran que nadie los viera. Estaban algo sospechosos así que me dedique a mirarlos –dijo Ginny tomando aire –Vi que sacaban libros de las estanterías donde hay listados de los alumnos que han pasado por Hogwarts y me pareció mas extraño aun. Pasaron largos minutos ahí hasta que se cansaron y vinieron a la torre.

- ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso? –Pregunto Ron a las chicas.

- Eres un bruto Ron –dijo Ginny rendida.

- Ron ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que ellos te dijeron cuando salieron? –Pregunto Hermione a mi amigo pelirrojo.

Ron comenzó a hacer memoria pero la verdad e costaba algo de trabajo.

- Mmm... Creo que Remus y Ashly no quisieron decir donde iban –dijo Ron –Si ya lo recordé, Remus no quiso decirles a los chicos donde irían y Sirius comenzó a molestar y Noe... ella dijo que iría a caminar...

- Vez ¿No te parece extraño que no hayan querido decir que iban a la biblioteca y además que estaban buscando en esos libros? –Pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Ustedes creen que... que ellos intentan saber de ellos en esta época? –Pregunto Ron

a sus dos amigas.

- Sí –dijo Hermione la verdad yo esperaba que nos preguntaran pero aun no lo han hecho y me parece sumamente extraño.

- Pero... La verdad es que no sabemos nada de ellos –dijo Remus levantándose –Remus no escribe muy esporádicamente y nunca pone donde esta y... a Ashly y Noe nunca las conocimos.

- Eso en realidad no importa ahora. El hecho es que ya hemos arriesgado bastante con que Sirius, James y Lily sepan la verdad, no podemos seguir permitiendo que se enteren de más cosas, podría ser catastrófico –dijo Hermione.

- Pero ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto Ron..

- Por ahora esperar a que Harry vuelva –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Dónde fue? –Preguntó Ginny.

- A preguntar que es lo que ah pasado esta vez –dijo Hermione resignada.

Harry y James llegaron a la entrada del despacho del director, dijeron la contraseña y subieron. Llegaron a la entrada y tocaron.

- Pase –dijo la voz de Dumbledor del otro lado.

- Permiso profesor –dijo Harry entrando seguido de James.

- Me imagine que vendrían –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad.

- Quería saber que había pasado esta vez –dijo Harry acercándose un poco al lugar donde estaba Mcgonagall.

- Creo que las cosas se están complicando cada vez más –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto James.

- Voldemort esta buscando a los vampiros para unirse con ellos –dijo Dumbledor con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Harry –¿Vampiros?

- Sí Harry... Esta dejando que los vampiros muerdan a los mortífagos para hacerlos más resistentes a los hechizos –dijo Dumbledor mirando a sus dos alumnos.

- Pero... si ellos se hacen vampiros podrán matar mucho más rápido –dijo James mirando a su director.

- Ese es uno de los problemas –dijo Mcgonagall levantándose de la silla donde estaban.

- Harry –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los ojos a su alumnos –si las cosas siguen así, el momento de la batalla final con Voldemort se acercara cada vez más... debes prepararte...

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ya, terminemos... debo decir que me costo muchisimo terminar este capi, una por la falta de tiempo y otra por la falta de inspiracion... pero salimos adelante y aqui estamos._

_Quiero agradecer com siempre a quienes dejan sus reviews: **Juan Pablo, Trini-la-blake, Saritaharryherm, Vale-chan, Ani, Serenity, Hermionedepottergranger, Gabriela Luthien Black,Teresa de Pottery Hermione151**... Decirles que lei todos sus mails y que esta vez por falta de tiempo (como siempre) no pudo cotestarles directamente pero que sepan que los leo siempre..._

_Bueno, ahora me despido madandoles besotes enormes a todos, cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora..._

_.:Konnytagranger:._


	9. Claves

Capítulo 9: Claves 

Una semana después de la visita a Dumbledor las medidas en el castillo se habían extremado. Primero las salidas a Hogsmeade fueron suspendidas hasta final de año, todos los alumnos debían volver a sus salas comunes a las 7 en punto y si alguien veía algo extraño debía avisar de inmediato.

Eso sin contar las medidas que habían tomado Harry y los demás para cuidar a Hermione, que según ella eran exageradas ya que nadie se atrevería a entrar al castillo estando Dumbledor ahí.

- De verdad ustedes son unos exagerados –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba con Sirius y Remus a la biblioteca.

- Esas son las ordenes de Harry y de James –dijo Sirius quien miraba hacia todos lados como un guarda espaldas de las películas muggles.

- Te estas volviendo paranoico –dijo Hermione quitándola su bolso del hombro para entrar rápida pero sigilosamente a al biblioteca.

- Oye espera –dijo Sirius para entrar con Remus quienes a deferencia de Hermione armaron gran alboroto al entrar ganándose una mirada de reproche de Madame Pince. Caminaron rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás de la biblioteca donde siempre se colocaba Hermione y se sentaron frente a ella.

- Deberías ser un poco más precavida –dijo Sirius en voz sumamente baja –cualquiera de estos chicos podría ser vampiro.

- Sirius, los vampiros no pueden salir de día y por lo que veo este tremendo sol no los dejaría siquiera poner un pie aquí –dijo Hermione levantando la vista de su libro para luego volver a él como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Benjy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto una chica de cabellos increíblemente negros y ojos celestes mientras se paraba coquetamente y jugaba con su cabello liso apoyada en la mesa.

Sirius ni se inmuto cuando lo llamaron por su nombre por lo que ni siquiera se volteo a mirarla. Hermione quien si había escuchado le dio una patada para que reaccionara y girara hacia la chica quien estaba un poco extrañada de que no la viera.

- Ah… sí lo siento, dime –dijo Sirius rápidamente.

- Te preguntaba si puedes ayudarme con una tare a –dijo la chica igual de coqueta.

- Lo siento pero ahora estoy muy ocupado –dijo Sirius ignorándola, cosa que a la chica la enfureció ya que se retiro indignadísima.

- Sirius creo que se te paso la mano –dijo Remus mirando como la chica estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas unos mesas detrás de ellos.

- Lo siento pero además que me estaba interrumpiendo me llamo por un nombre que no es el mío y eso no me gusta –dijo Sirius quejándose.

- No será tu nombre para ti pero para ellos eres Henri Benjy –dijo Hermione marcando cada palabra para que el moreno la entendiera –así que vas a tener que poner un poco mas de atención a cuando te nombran porque no queremos que sospechen.

- O tal vez podríamos decir que tienes sordera –dijo Remus causando la risa de Hermione y el enfado de su amigo quien de inmediato le pego un codazo poco cariñoso.

- Muy gracioso George Gared –dijo Sirius para molestar a Remus ya que sabía que ese nombre no le agradaba mucho.

- Ya basta dejen de hacer estupideces –dijo Hermione un poco cansada –mejor volvamos a la torre que me duele la espalda.

- ¿Te sientes mal? –Pregunto Sirius de inmediato.

- NO –dijo Hermione exaltada llamando la atención de las personas de la biblioteca –me siento bien solo quiero que me dejen un momento en paz.

Tras decir estas palabras se paro y se fue de la misma manera que entro, con total sigilo a diferencia de Remus y Sirius quienes recibieron un buen grito de parte de Madame Pince antes de salir.

Hermione camino lo más rápido que sus pies, su barriga y su espalda se lo permitieron, pero aun así Sirius y Remus lograron alcanzarla justo cuando entraba a la torre entrando tras de ella.

- Volvieron rápido –dijo Harry jugando ajedrez mágico con James.

- Es que me dolía la espalda –dijo Hermione cosa que hizo saltar a Harry como un resorte y correr hacia ella.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –Pregunto Harry aceleradamente.

-NOOOOOOOOOO –grito Hermione llamando la atención de quienes estaban en la torre a esa hora que eran solo Ginny, Ron Ashly, Noe y Lily, además de James y Harry –Estoy embarazada, no lisiada –dijo Hermione tomando a Harry por el cuello de la túnica –Así que si vuelves a preguntar eso seré YO quien te mande a la enfermería –dijo Hermione desapareciendo echa una furia escaleras arriba.

- Creo que esta algo enfadada –dijo James igual de sorprendido que los demás.

- Iré a Hablar con ella –dijo Harry intentando subir las escaleras.

- NOOOOOOO –dijeron todas las chicas levantándose.

- Harry será mejor que vayamos nosotras a hablar con ella –dijo Ginny mientras Ashly, Noe y Lily subían las escaleras.

- Pero… -dijo Harry pero la pelirroja no lo dejo terminar.

- Es mejor que este con nosotras ahora, cuando se le quite el enojo te avisamos para que subas con ella –dijo Ginny desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

- No la entiendo –dijo Harry dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

- Nunca vas a poder entender a las mujeres –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

- Hazte caso porque este hombre es un experto –dijo James estirando los pies en la mesa donde antes estaba el tablero de ajedrez.

- Vamos Harry, conoces a Hermione, saber que siempre exagera las cosas –dijo Ron sentado al otro lado de su amigo –y si tomas en cuenta las hormonas estas frito –dijo Ron haciendo reír a los presentes.

- No ayudes tanto –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar una vuelta a la cocina? a lo mejor así se nos sube un poco al animo –dijo Remus.

- Bueno idea Lunático –dijo Sirius sorprendido –veo que vas aprendiendo.

- Déjame en paz Canuto –dijo Remus mientras los 5 hombres desaparecían de la sala común por el retrato.

- Herms –dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

- Déjenme en paz –dijo Hermione desde su cama que estaba con las cortinas corridas.

- Vamos Herms, nosotras no te hemos hecho nada –dijo Lily corriendo las cortinas para toparse a la chica en posición fetal, ya sin la capa y con la cara tapada por un almohadón.

- No quiero hablar con nadie –dijo Hermione tapándose más con el almohadón.

- Herms –dijo Ginny acostándose a su lado mientras acariciaba su barriga, cosa que sabía que la calmaba muchísimo.

- ¿Por qué tienen que ser así conmigo? –Pregunto Herms con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Lo hacen simplemente porque te quieren y están preocupados por ti –dijo Lily sentada al otro lado de ella.

- Pero me desesperan –dijo Hermione lanzando lejos el almohadón.

- Hermione tranquilízate, tanto enfado no le hace bien a los bebes –dijo Ashly desde una punta de la cama donde estaba sentada.

- Sabemos que los chicos pueden ser bastante hostigosos pero ellos hacen las cosas con buena intención –dijo Noe.

- Que no les funcionen es otra cosa –dijo Ginny haciendo reír a las chicas.

- Y además Harry... Uyyyyyyyyyyy –dijo Hermione apretando los puños –es un idiota.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Lily extrañada.

- Porque... porque jamás se da cuenta de lo que YO NECESITO –dijo Hermione mirando al techo mientras respiraba agitada.

Las chicas se percataron de inmediato cual era el "problema" y porque se exaltaba por todo.

- Y... ¿Le dijiste a Harry que era lo que "necesitabas"? –Pregunto Noe quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada.

- Claro que sí, pero el muy... imbécil me dijo "no podemos amor, podría hacerle daño al bebe" –dijo Hermione haciendo una voz chistosa –como si lo tuviera tan grande como para llegar al bebe...

Las cuatro chicas no pudieron aguantar la risa por lo que un segundo después estallaron en carcajadas contagiando así a Hermione quien terminó riendo con ellas dejando a un lado su enfado.

- Vamos Harry, cambia esa cara –dijo Ron dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a su amigo.

- Es la única que tengo –dijo su amigo de mala gana.

- Harry, Harry –dijo Sirius acercándose a los dos amigos –Debes aprender que las mujeres son como el clima, cuando mas crees que puedes predecir su comportamiento se dan una vuelta en el aire y te dejan sin nada…

- Eso no ayuda Canuto –dijo James desde su espalda.

- Creo que debes hablar con ella una vez que este mas calmada –dijo Remus sentado unos metros más allá

- ¿Para que Lunático? quizás le de otra histeria y ahí quede todo y esos niños queden desamparados cuando nazcan o quizás… -dijo Sirius in darse cuenta que Harry se hundía cada vez más.

- Cállate ya canuto, vas a deprimir mas al pobre chico –dijo James sacándolo de un no muy amigable empujón.

- Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Remus, siempre a tenido muy buenos consejos –dijo Ron sin parar de comer.

Al escuchar esto Sirius, James y Remus se quedaron mirando un poco extrañados o más bien sospechando ciertas cosas.

- ¿A que te refieres Ron? –Pregunto Remus de inmediato intentado sacarle información.

- A nada –dijo Harry quien se había dado cuenta de la metida de pata de su amigo.

- Mejor comamos –dijo Ron metiéndose casi medio pastel a la boca y casi atragantándose con él cosa que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Sirius.

- De verdad que eres un cerdo –dijo el chico entre carcajadas que terminaron contagiando a todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un grupo de chicos encapuchados salía de la sala común de Slytherin lo más sigilosamente que podían.

- Nadie puede vernos –dijo una voz proveniente de uno de los encapuchados –acérquense a la sala común de alguno de esos leones y sáquenle la clave, pero asegúrense de borrarle correctamente la memora para que nadie se entere.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron por distintos pasillos hacia el mismo lugar. La torre de Gryffindor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos volvían a la torre con Harry un poco más animado y los estómagos llenos.

- Esta ida a las cocinas fue una espléndida idea Lunático –dijo Sirius mientras se tocaba el estómago

- el mas feliz aquí fue Ron –dijo James mirando a Ron quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie podía borrar.

- Lo mismo que una noche de buen sexo haría con Sirius le pasa a Ron con la comida –dijo Remus haciendo reír a todos los chicos.

Entre bromas y chistes llegaron a la entrada de la torre donde vieron a un chico recostado al lado del retrato de la dama gorda.

- Colin –dijo Harry acercándose rápidamente a él – Colin despierta.

El chico un poco atontado intento levantar la vista para ver quienes estaban alrededor de ellos.

- Ha... Harry –dijo el chico un podo aturdido.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? –Pregunto Ron arrodillado a su lado.

- Creo... creo que me caí –dijo Colin no muy seguro.

- ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Remus.

- Eso creo –dijo el chico pensando un poco –iba caminando y... tropecé y me fui contra la muralla.

- Por eso debió quedar sentado así –dijo Ron –será mejor que lo entremos y lo dejemos en su habitación.

- Tiene razón –dijo Harry tomándolo de un brazo mientras Ron lo hacia del otro y lo metían dentro de la torre.

- Listo –dijo una voz de un encapuchado escondido detrás de una armadura –En unas horas más esa amenaza desaparecerá –dicho esto desapareció por u oscuro pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente todos parecieron haber querido madrugar ya que a las 9 estaban todos en la sala común a excepción de Hermione quien realmente no estaba de ánimos para levantarse y más si era sábado.

- ¿Y Hermione? –Pregunto Harry al ver bajar a las chicas y a ella no.

- Quería dormir –dijo Noe acercándose a su novio quien de inmediato la acogió en sus brazos.

- Yo creo que las palabras correctas fueron "no quiero levántame hoy" –dijo Ashly sentándose en las piernas de Remus.

- Bueno, vayamos a desayunar –dijo James tomando la mano de Lily.

- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare con Hermione –dijo Harry viendo como todos asentían y salían de la torre.

Harry subió la escaleras casi de tres en tres para que el hechizo no lo sacara volando. Llego a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo y toco dos veces.

- Chicas, en serio, no quiero ir –dijo Hermione desde dentro.

- Soy yo –dijo Harry esperando que ella abriera la puerta.

Escucho unos pasos y un segundo después Hermione le abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto sin una pizca de amabilidad.

- Quería saber como estabas de tu espalda –dijo Harry sin mostrar mayor alteración por la manera en que lo trataba su novia.

- Bien, gracias –dijo Hermione con intenciones de cerrar la puerta pero los reflejos de Harry fueron más rápidos y alcanzo a poner la mano en ella antes de que Hermione la cerrara.

- Espera –dijo Harry ejerciendo presión para que no la cerrara –debemos hablar.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar –dijo Hermione intentando cerrar la puerta pero sin éxito.

- Hermione Granger, vamos hablar quieras o no –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta con fuerza y entrando para cerrar tras él.

Hermione tubo que ceder y dejar entrar a su novio.

- No puedes entrar aquí de esa manera –dijo Hermione enfadada.

- No decías eso a principio de año –dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

- No seas idiota –dijo Hermione caminando hasta su cama para sentarse en ella y descansar un poco sus pies.

- Amor, creo que tenemos que hablar –dijo Harry pero al ver que ella iba a protestar nuevamente se adelanto –Mione por favor trata de entenderme... me preocupa demasiado lo que te pueda pasar a ti o los bebes.

- Claro, te preocupas solo porque estoy embarazada –dijo Hermione mirándolo con enfado.

- No, me preocupo porque te amo –dijo Harry con tanta convicción que sorprendió a Hermione –y me preocupo más por ti porque ustedes tres son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras, empezó a calmarse un poco y a bajar esa barrera que estaba poniendo, cosa de la cual Harry se dio cuenta.

- Me preocupo por ti porque me siento culpable –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- Porque si yo hubiera sido un poco más precavido no... -

- No me hubieras dado a estos bebes tan hermosos que tengo en mi vientre –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry que estaba arrodillado frente a ella –Amor, no debes sentirte culpable por algo que hicimos entre los dos.

- Sí, pero sí yo... -

- Harry no quiero que veas mi embarazo como algo malo –dijo Hermione conmovida por los sentimientos de Harry –Estos dos retoños que tengo en mi vientre son los regalos más grandes que tendremos en la vida, amor

Harry la miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Jamás penso que esas palabras saldrían de la mujer a quien más amaba.

- Mione –dijo Harry tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos para besarla con infinita ternura.

Luego de unos segundos de un beso que les pareció el mas eterno que hubieran tenido y el cual no les hubiera gustado deshacer, el aire se le hizo imprescindible por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

- Amor, creo que ahora debes decirme porque es que has estado enfadada desde hace días –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y viendo como ella miraba hacia otro lado intentando evadir la pregunta.

- Hermione –dijo Harry llamando la atención de su novia.

- Harry, tu ya sabes lo que me pasa –dijo Hermione poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

- No, no sé lo que te pasa, porque si fuera así, créeme que hubiera hecho todo para complacerte –dijo Harry para ganarse su confianza.

- No seas mentiroso –dijo Hermione levantándose –hace bastante que te dijo que era lo que me pasaba pero tu te negaste a complacerme –dijo Hermione sacando su lado de niña caprichosa a pasear.

- Hermione por favor, dime de una vez –dijo Harry un poco cansado.

- No quieres ni siquiera tocarme, ese es mi problema –dijo Hermione exasperada.

Harry se quedo mirándola por un par de segundos para lego con una sonrisa acercarse a ella por la espalda y acogerla entre sus brazos.

- Amor nosotros ya hablamos de ese tema y te dije cual era mi postura respecto de tener relaciones mientras estas embarazada –dijo Harry con la mayor suavidad posible.

- Y yo también te dije que era una verdadera estupidez de tu parte –dijo Hermione separándose de él para sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

- Para mi no es una estupidez querer proteger a mis hijos –dijo Harry empezando a cansarse de eso.

- Pero si no les hará daño –dijo Hermione comenzando a alzar la voz

- No estas segura de eso –dijo Harry alzando la voz de la misma manera que su novia.

- Harry –dijo Hermione intentando volver a calmarse para no llegar a los insultos –Yo jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÄS haría algo que les hiciera daño a los bebes, por mucho que yo lo desee.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? –Dijo Harry intentando mantener la calma también.

- Harry, yo conozco perfectamente mi cuerpo, sé las cosas que me pueden hacer daño y las que no –dijo Hermione permitiendo que Harry se sentara a su lado –y puedo asegurarte que "eso" no les hará daño alguno.

Harry se quedo mirándola por unos segundos. La verdad era que él también estaba bastante harto de no poner mantener relaciones con su novia por miedo a hacerle daño a los bebes.

- Pero podríamos aplastarlos –dijo Harry intentando agotar todas las instancias por mas estupidez que le pareciera.

- No si yo estoy arriba –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien –dijo Harry acercándose a ella para besarla al momento en que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

...Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Harry y Hermione intentaban calmar su respiración agitada mientras se enrollaban en una sabana tapando la desnudes de ambos.

- Te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir –dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Harry.

- Debo admitir que yo también lo estaba necesitando –dijo Harry mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar o sería demasiado obvio –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama también para comenzar a recoger sus cosas y comenzando a vestirse.

Unos minutos después los dos estaban vestidos y terminando de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar o tomar algo de las sobras de este, pero una repentina oscuridad los coloco en alerta.

- Harry ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Hermione asustada.

- No lo sé... Ah –dijo Harry antes de caer al suelo producto de un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Harry¡HA...! –Intento decir Hermione pero una mano en su boca no le permitió seguir.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir como todos su cuerpo se dormían y caía desmayada al piso...

- Llego la hora de jugar –dijo un enmascarado mirando los cuerpos de los dos chicos.

Continuara...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**_Hola a todos, estoy otra vez aqui. Lamento la eterna demora pero eh tenido demasiados examenes en la universidad que me han impedido escribir con la velocidad que yo quisiera. Además eh estado un poco enferma y muchas otras cosas se han juntado._**

**_Quiero agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo el ff y que ah sido paciente con esta escritora irresponzable que deja a sus queridos lectores por tanto tiempo. Tambien quiero agradecer los revirews de quienes se dan el trabajo de dejarle algo a esta humilde servidora y a los que no dejan nada tambien darles las gracias._**

**_Gracias a: TrinitideBlake, Juan Pablo, Ani, Gabriela Luthien Black, Saritaharryherm, Hermionedepottergranger, Jim, Liz Kraft y Rochelle Granger._**

**_En este momento no puedo responder los reviews pero quiero que sepan que los leo absolutamente "todos" y les estoy muy agradecidas por ellos._**

**_Ahora espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen reviews con criticas (buenas y malas) y cualquier duda que tengan._**

**_Besitos a todos, cuidense muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisismo._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora _**

**_.:Konnytagranger:._**


	10. Visiones descifradasmi hijo esta en p

_**Lamento la demora pero aqui estoy otra vez...**_

Capítulo 10: Visiones descifradas…mi hijo esta en peligro

- Por favor Ron come de manera decente ¿quieres, es bastante asqueroso ver todo lo que tienes en la boca –se quejaba Ginny mientras si hermano la ignoraba totalmente.

- ustedes dos si que son dignos hermanos –dijo James mientas veía divertido como el par de pelirrojos discutía.

- Creo que estamos atrasados chicos, dejen de comer y vámonos de una vez –dijo Lily colocándose de pie.

- ¿Por qué siempre la pelirroja hace lo mismo? –dijo Sirius quejándose mientras salían del gran comedor.

- Porque ustedes siempre se despiertan tarde y si no hiciera eso llegaríamos a las clases a la hora de almuerzo –dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba unos pasos mas adelante.

- Será mejor que dejen de alegar y corran porque Mcgongall esta a punto de cerrar la puerta del aula –grito Remus mientras corría de la mano de Ashly hasta la puerta del aula de transformaciones –Espere profesora.

- Señor Lupin… digo… Señor Gared –dijo Mcgonagall al verlos llegar corriendo con Sirius, Noe, James, Lily y Ron corriendo tras ellos –y compañía

- Lo sentimos profesora pero ciertas personas se despertaron con hambre hoy –dijo Lily mirando de reojo a Ron y Sirius.

- Está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir –dijo Mcgonagall haciéndose a un lado para que el grupo de chicos pudiera pasar.

La clase paso a gran velocidad según lo merodeadores quienes salieron algo aliviados luego de una clase con mucho contenido.

- Mcgonagall se esta desquitando –dijo James mientras se estiraba mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase.

- ¿que hora es? –Pregunto Ashly a Remus

- Son las 10 –dijo Remus mirado su reloj de pulsera con sus libros bajo el brazo.

- Creo que a Harry y Hermione se les pegaron las sabanas –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mirando a James quien le sonreía a diferencia de la pelirroja de ojos verdes que quería darle con el libro de runas antiguas.

- Bueno aquí nos separamos –dijo Lily llegando al final de un pasillo que se desviaba en dos caminos –nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- Adiós amor –dijo James besando a su novia que se iba a la clase de Runas antiguas.

- La verdad es divertido que ni en el futuro Lily pueda soportar una clase de Adivinación.

- A Hermione tampoco le gusta mucho –dijo Ron de la nada mientras caminaba tras ellos.

- Bueno mis niños. Hoy trabajaremos con las bolas de cristal –dijo la profesora Trelawney.

- Genial, podré dormir un poco mas –dijo Sirius recostándose sobre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

- Señor Benjy –dijo Trelawney parándose frente a la mesa de James, Sirius y Remus -¡Señor Benjy¡

- James te hablan –dijo Remus en voz baja al mismo tiempo que le pegaba una patada bajo la mesa para que su amigo reaccionara.

- Ah… lo siento profesora –dijo James pegándole un cadazo a Sirius para que se levantara también – ¿A quien le hablaba¿A mi hermano o a mí?

- Usted es Nicolás Benjy ¿verdad? –Pregunto extrañada la profesora a lo que James respondió.

- Eh… si…claro –dijo James mirando de reojo a Remus quien a duras penas se aguantaba la risa.

- Tome su bola de cristal e intente ver algo –dijo la profesora mientras comenzaba a caminas hacia su escritorio, alejándose de la mesa de James y los demás.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que me estaba hablando a mi? –Pregunto James a Remus enfadado.

- Primero sí te avise, te pegue una patada y segundo deberías aprender tu nuevo nombre o los demás van a descubrirte –dijo Remus en voz baja.

- Bien, señor Benjy, comience –dijo Trelawney desde su escritorio con una sonrisa ilusionada.

- Eh… este… claro –dijo James colocando la bola de cristal frete a él. Comenzó a mirarla con algo de intriga y sintiéndose el hombre más idiota del mundo por tener que estar haciendo eso pero no lo quedaba de otra. Mientras tenía los ojos en la bola de cristal su mente comenzó a pensar en que cosa podía decirlo a Trelawney para sacársela de encima y que lo dejara en paz.

Estaba en eso cuando una cosa borrosa comenzó a verse en la bola de cristal. Su mente dejo de pensar en alguna excusa y se concentro en ver que era lo que se formaba frente a sus ojos en la bola de cristal.

La imagen aun no se veía muy nítida pero se podía distinguir un hombre alto y delgado con una sonrisa maligna y unos ojos rojos aterradores. Mientras comenzó a centrarse mas la imagen se fue alejando y pudo ver con horror que aquel hombre apuntaba a Harry y Hermione que estaban acorralados contra una pared, aferrados el uno al otro.

En una fracción de segundos pudo ver quien era aquel hombre que amenazaba a Harry con la varita.

- y Señor Benjy ¿Puede ver algo? –Pregunto Trelawney mientras la clase por completo de mantenía en silencio y expectante.

- Voldemort –dijo James en voz baja, pero totalmente clara para Remus y Sirius quienes se miraron extrañados.

- Disculpe ¿Que fue lo que dijo? –Pregunto la profesora pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que James se levanto como un resorte y salio corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad con el corazón en la mano y totalmente aterrado.

- Harry…Harry esta en peligro –pensaba James mientras corría a toda velocidad por uno de los pasillos.

Lily estaba sentaba en uno de los bancos en mitad de la clase esperando las instrucciones de la profesora Bathsheba Babbling, quien impartía las clases de Runas antiguas.

- Bueno chicos y chicas, en esta clase les entregaré un pequeño trozo de pergamino escrito con una pequeña frase a cada uno. Todos tendrán una diferente por lo que no intenten copiarlo ¿está bien? –dijo la profería mientras les entregaba un trozo de pergamino a todos los alumnos.

Al recibir el suyo, Lily se pudo de inmediato a trabajar y a sacar su libro de Runas para poder descifrar el escrito. No le iba a ser muy difícil descifrar lo que decir el trozo de pergamino ya que era una frase corta pero aun así había palabras que no conocía.

Tomo un pergamino a parte y coloco en orden las palabras que sabía y dejo es espacio para aquellas que un le faltaban.

"_TÚ…………ESTA EN PELIGRO, TÚ……VA A……"_

- Que extraño –dijo Lily mientras buscaba las palabras que le faltaban –pareciera que esta hablando en pasado…

Lily comenzó a buscar en otra sección de su libro y dio con una de las palabras que le faltaba.

- Futuro –dijo Lily anotando una de las palabras.

- Hijo –dijo Lily anotando la segunda palabra.

- Esta no la encuentro –dijo Lily revisando su libro mínimo tres veces –no puedo –dijo colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la profesora –Profesora no puedo traducir esto.

- No pudo darte la respuesta pero te puedo dar una ayuda –dijo la profesora –busca en latir "abeo".

- Gracias –dijo Lily volviendo a su puesto –abeo…abeo…abeo –decía Lily mientras que buscaba en su libro -Lo encontré… abeo…. "Morir"… ahora si…

Busco todas las palabras escritas en el pergamino y armo lo frase final.

"_TÚ FUTURO ESTA EN PELIGRO, TU HIJO VA A MOROR"_

- Pero… ¿Que es esto? –dijo Lily extrañada por a frase que tenía frente a ella

De pronto una extraña sensación de opresión en el pello la asusto y la llevo a pensar en alguien.

- Harry… -dijo Lily colocándose de pie asustada –Profesora ya traduje la frase ¿puedo ir al baño?

- claro señorita evans… ¿se siente bien? –Pregunto la profesora procurada.

- Sí… claro –dijo Lily antes de salir corriendo del aula por el pasillo.

"Debo hablar con Dumbledor" pensaba Lily mientras corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo cuando se encontró sorpresivamente con James en el lugar donde se habían despedido minutos antes.

Ambos se miraron fijo a los ojos, y lo único que atinaron a decir fue…

- Harry –dijeron ambos a la vez antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo con dirección al despacho del director.

Llegaron corriendo y dijeron la contraseña para luego subir a toda velocidad al despacho del anciano sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

- Profesor Harry esta en peligro –dijo James al momento en que entraba al despacho donde estaba Dumbledor conversando con Mcgonagall.

- Pero ¿Que maneras son esas de entrar? –Pregunto la mujer con el seño fruncido.

- Profesor tiene que escucharnos… Harry esta en un grave peligro –dijo Lily mientras apretaba la mano de James, aterrada.

- ¿Cómo saben eso? –Pregunto Dumbledor mirando a los jóvenes.

- Profesor no tenemos tiempo ahora debemos encontrarlo o Voldemort lo matara a él y a Hermione –dijo James completamente descontrolado.

- Busquen al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger por todo el castillo –dijo Dumbledor fuerte y claro a todos los antiguos directores que descansaban en sus cuadros.

- Si señor –dijeron todos y desaparecieron en fracción de segundos.

- Minerva, busque al señor Filch y refuercen los hechizos que protegen los terrenos… si alguien los quiere sacar de aquí no podrá salir de los terrenos –dijo Dumbledor con semblante serio –Ustedes don ahora explíquenme que es lo que sucede…

Los dos chicos un poco más calmados le informaron la manera en que habían visto que Harry estaba en peligro

- sorprendente… definitivamente sorprendente –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- Señor, los dos chicos no están en el castillo –dijo un hombrecito desde uno de los cuadros.

Dumbledor se quedo unos segundos en silencio y se giro hasta el fénix que estaba sostenido sobre una varilla.

- Fawkes búscalos por los terrenos del castillo y los alrededores, si encuentras algo avísame de inmediato –dijo Dumbledor hablándole al fénix quien en cosa de segundos desapareció por entre las llamas de la chimenea –nosotros iremos al gran comedor, ya todos deben de estar ahí.

- Profesor… -dijo James angustiado pero Dumbledor se le adelanto.

- No les sucederá nada James… te lo juro –dijo el anciano mirando a sus alumnos con una sonrisa que, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible en esos momentos, les traspaso algo de tranquilidad.

- Algo malo debe de haber pasado –dijo Sirius a Remus mientras entraban al gran comedor donde todos estaban ya reunidos.

- ¿Dónde estarán James y Lily? –Pregunto Noe a su novio quien se encogió de hombros haciéndole saber que no lo sabía.

- Solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo –dijo Ashly al lado de Remus.

En ese momento Ron llego corriendo a toda velocidad donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Han visto a Harry o a Hermione? –Pregunto el pelirrojo agitado.

- No –dijo Sirius.

- James y Lily tampoco están… -dijo Remus.

- James y Lily están ahí –dijo Ginny a sus espaldas mirando hacia la mesa de profesores, donde estaban los dos chicos parados a un costado mientras que todos los profesores estaban parados al lado de Dumbledor.

- Silencio por favor –dijo Mcgonagall haciendo callar a todos los alumnos.

- Alumnos, este día a pasado algo que realmente no esperaba –dijo Dumbledor con semblante serio –dos de sus compañeros han desaparecido del castillo y me temo que han sido infiltrados de Voldemort que eran parte del alumnado –dijo el anciano nuevamente provocando que los murmullos volvieran a aparecer –POR LO QUE… e decidido pasar una lista exhaustiva a todas las casas para verificar que estudiantes no están en el castillo…Las personas que no sean encontradas serán acusadas inmediatamente como traidores y serán llevados sin ningún juicio a la prisión de Azkaban.

- ¿Que? –se escucharon entre los alumnos ante la decisión de su director.

- Por lo que ahora les solicito a todos que vuelvan a sus salas comunes donde sus jefes de casa pasaran lista –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieran de par en par para que los alumnos comenzaran a salir.

- Por Merlín –dijo Ashly tomada el brazo de Remus.

- Eso es increíble –dijo Noe.

- Por eso James y Lily no estaban por ninguna parte –dijo Sirius.

- Los que desaparecieron fueron… -dijo Remus.

- Hermione y Harry –dijo Ron terminando la frase.

- Señores por favor, vayan a la sala común –dijo la voz de Mcgonagall a sus espaldas.

- Profesora… Harry y Hermione… -dijo Ron mirando a la mujer un poco temerosos.

- Los encontraremos señor Weasley –dijo Mcgonagall mirándolo con algo de compasión

- James… Lily –grito Sirius para llamar la atención de sus amigos quienes venían un poco desconcertados bajando de la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores.

- Sirius –dijo James acercándose a sus amigos.

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Ashly a Lily cuando estuvo a su lado.

- La verdad… no estoy muy segura, fue muy extraño… -dijo Lily mientras analizaba toda la situación.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que hayas salido corriendo de la clase de Adivinación? –Pregunto Ron a James.

- Cuando estaba viendo la bola de cristal… vi… vi como Harry y Hermione como eran amenazados por Voldemort y… algo paso dentro de mi que me dijo que Harry estaba en peligro –dijo James mirando a sus amigos.

- A mi me paso algo parecido… cuando estaba En Runas… estábamos trabajando con unos pergaminos, debíamos traducirlos y… me apareció una frase extraña… -dijo Lily mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

- ¿Que cosa decía? –Preguntó Noe.

- Decía… "Tu futuro está en peligro, tú hijo va a morir" –dijo Lily llevando su vista hacia el vacío.

Todos quedaron completamente conmocionados al escucharles, era demasiada coincidencia que ambos sintieran que Harry estaba en peligro y además sin ni siquiera estar juntos.

- Señores, por favor, vuelvan a la torre, es una orden –dijo Mcgonagall a sus espaldas asustando a los gryffindors quienes de inmediato se dirigieron a la torre de su casa.

- Debemos apresurarnos, ya deben haberse percatado de nuestra ausencia –dijo un chico encapuchado y con una mascara de mortífago.

- Ya nos falta poco, solo unos metros y habremos salido de los terrenos –dijo uno de sus tres acompañantes quienes llevaban a Harry al hombro y a Hermione en brazos, cuidando de su vientre.

- No sé porque nuestro señor quiere que cuidemos tanto a esta sangre sucia –dijo el encapuchado que llevaba a Hermione.

- No la quiere a ella idiota, quiere al bebe que tiene dentro –dijo quien guiaba a todo el grupo.

Unos metros avanzaron en total y completo silencio hasta que el primero del grupo choco contra algo que lo hizo salir despedido unos metros hacia atrás.

- ¿Pero que…? –dijo el que lo seguía viendo como una pared brillaba frente a ellos.

- Ya saben que escapamos, debemos llamar a los otros –dijo el chico que había caído sacando su varita y apuntando el cielo -¡Morsmordre!

EL momento se formo en el cielo la marca tenebrosa que en segundos llamo a una veintena de ellos por detrás de la pared brillante que había aparecido unos segundos atrás.

- Deben sacarnos de aquí, ya se percataron que desaparecimos con ellos –dijo el encapuchado que había caído acercándose con cautela a la pared para hablar con el otro mortífago.

- El señor Tenebroso va a aparecer… -dijo el mortífago del otro pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Voldemort había aparecido con un fuerte trueno unos metros tras él.

- Mi señor –dijeron todos los mortífagos arrodillándose ante él.

- ¿Por qué está Potter aquí? –Pregunto Voldemort con voz inexpresiva.

- Bueno… él estaba con ella cuando los capturamos y…no podíamos dejarlo ahí o podrían descubrirnos… señor –dijo el chico que llevaba a Harry al hombro.

- Idiotas ¿Acaso creían que el viejo Dumbledor no se iba a dar cuenta que su alumno favorito no estaba? –Pregunto Voldemort con una voz que sonaba comprensiva pero a la vez terriblemente aterradora –PUES NO… al traerlo solo empeoras más las cosas, imbécil.

- Lo… lo siento señor –dijo el chico sacándose le mascaras y arrodillándose frente a él, dejando ver unos colmillos que sobre salían de sus labio inferiores y rostros pálido jamás visto en el rostro de Vincent Crabbe.

- Quizás te perdone si logras sacar a la chiquilla de aquí –dijo Voldemort mirándolo con unos ojos rojos siniestros.

- Pero… pero no puedo tras pasar esta… -intento decir el Crabbe asustado, pero no logró terminar la frase ya que el canto de un fénix lo interrumpió, llenándolo de terror.

- Es… es –dijeron todos asustados al oír aquél canto que sonaba terrorífico y intimidador.

- Es la maldita ave del viejo –dijo Voldemort sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la pared que no dejaba de brillar –pero no me vas a ganar…

Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a la pared mientras estos rebotaban pero lentamente se iba debilitando.

- No lo lograremos señor –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

- Que tu no pudieras deshacerte de ella no significa que yo no idiota –dijo Voldemort lanzándole un cruccio que lo dejo arrodillado en el suelo.

James, Lily y los demás caminaban por una escalera que daba a una ventana cuando James logró divisar e el espesor del bosque prohibido la marca tenebrosa.

- Miren –dijo llamando la atención de los demás –deben ser ellos intentando escapar.

Tras decir estas palabras salió corriendo escaleras abajo seguido de Lily y los demás quienes intentaban detenerlo.

Corrieron todos hasta la entrada de la gárgola donde se encontraron con la profesora quien venía con dos alumnos de Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson y Blase Zabini.

- Profesora Mcgonagall… la marca… ellos están en el bosque –dijo James intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Lo sé Po… Benjy –dijo Mcgonagall mirando significativamente a los chicos –el profesor Dumbledor en personas fue hacia allá junto a Hagrid y otros aurores que estaban en Hogsmeade, no se preocupes…

- ¿Cómo nos pide que no nos preocupemos cuando los pueden haber matado? –Grito James desesperado.

- Tranquilícese señor Benjy, el profesor Dumbledor jamás permitiría que ellos… que unos alumnos murieran a manos de motífagos –dijo Mcgonagall mirando de reojo a los dos slytherins.

- ¿Cómo está tan segura de ello? –Pregunto Lily con la misma desesperación que James pero sin gritar.

- Porque ya sabemos quienes están tras este secuestro –dijo Mcgonagall mirando a los dos slytherins sin ningún tapujo.

- Sabía que los slytherins tuvieron algo que ver en esto –dijo Ron intentando lanzarse hacia los dos jóvenes.

- Mida su comportamiento señor Weasley –dijo Mcgonagall de manera severa –estos alumnos vienen para darnos información acerca de os planes del innombrable.

Dichas estas palabras dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y los hizo pasar a todos, aunque le consto un poco convencer a James de que Harry y Hermione estarían bien y que Dumbledor los traería de vuelta.

Se sentaron en las sillas que hizo aparecer la mujer y esperaron a que ella tomara asiento en otra silla que había hecho aparecer.

- Muy bien señores, quiero toda la verdad, saben muy bien que encubrir es tan grave como realizar la acción –dijo la mujer mirando a los dos slytherins.

- Bueno… yo sé de fuentes muy confiables quienes son las personas que participaron del secuestro de Granger y Potter –dijo Zabini mirando a la profesora quien los miraba muy seriamente.

- Tenemos que decir que el secuestro de Potter no era parte del plan –dijo Parkinson mirando como la profesora la invitaba a continuar –Solo querían a Granar para asegurarse de matarla a ella y al bebe que esta esperando.

- ¿Quiénes están involucrados? –Pregunto Mcgonagall.

- Draco Malfoy desde, fuera y me imagino que estarán todos los slytherin que ya han salido y los otros mortífagos –dijo Zabini –también están Vincent Crabbe, Mallicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle y otro chico de tercer año, pero no sé su nombre.

- ¿Cómo fue que entraron a la torre de gryffindor? –Preguntó Mcgonagall con ansiedad.

- Lo quitaron la contraseña a un chico de 6 algo despistado y le borraron la memoria, luego hicieron un encantamiento confundidor al cuadro que cuida la entrada y pasaron. Se aprovecharon que era hora de clases y que no había nadie, como ya habían averiguado.

- Al parecer esto fue planeado con mucha anterioridad –dijo Mcgonagall viendo a los chicos delante de ella –bueno, ahora quiero que vayan a su torre y que no comenten esto con nadie.

- Profesora –dijo Parkinson cuando ambos salían del despacho –el hacer esto nos va atraer muchos problemas y… quizás nos maten… usted sabe que yo necesito protegerla…

- No Te preocupes Pansy, nosotros no revelaremos nuestras fuentes –dijo Mcgonagall mirándola con aprensión –y tampoco se preocupe por lo que pueda pasar desde ahora, nosotros la protegeremos.

- Gracias –dijo la chica antes de salir mientras todos se miraban las caras preocupados.

- Ahora bien –dijo Mcgonagall girándose hasta los gryffindors –La razón para que ustedes estén aquí no es cualquiera, necesitaba certeza de que alguien más escucharía estás palabras porque necesitamos testigos.

- Usted puede contar con nosotros –dijo Remus de inmediato.

- Aprecio su disposición señor Lupin pero no me refiero a ustedes –dijo mirando a Noe, Ashly, Lily, James y Sirius –me refiero a Ginny y Ron.

- Pero… -intento replicar James pero Mcgonagall se le adelanto.

- Muchas personas que hoy en día trabajan en el ministerio fueron compañeros de escuela suyos, señor Potter, no nos podemos dar al lujo de exponerlos y que se den cuenta que han llegado desde el pasado.

Los seis chicos se quedaron mirando un poco frustrados por lo que la profesora se apresuro en decir.

- Pero su trabajo en esto será cuidar que esas dos criaturas nazcan –dijo mirándolos a todos.

- ¿Por qué esos nos bebes son tan importantes? –Pregunto Lily.

- Si le soy sincera señorita Evans no estoy segura –dijo la profesora levantándose de la silla para acerarse a la ventana –de hecho ni el mismo Dumbledor lo sabe aun… lo único que sabemos es que Voldemort se siente muy amenazados por esas criaturas… al parecer sabe que en el momento en que ellos nazcan no tendrá un enemigo sino tres, pero para él solo son dos.

- Profesora ¿Por qué fue el profesor Dumbledor en persona? –Pregunto Ron curioso, mientras recibía miradas por parte de los demás que decían "¿Acaso no es obvio? porque él es poderoso"

- El profesor Dumbledor se dio cuenta que las cosas ya están alcanzando ribetes demasiado grandes y que la seguridad de la señorita Granger esta en peligro –dijo Mcgonagall acercándose nuevamente –el profesor Dumbledor se va a encargar del cuidado y la seguridad de la señorita Granger personalmente.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar estas palabras. Si bien sabían lo importante era que esos dos niños nacieran sanos y salvos pero que Dumbledor llegara a tomar cu seguridad a su cargo era algo que realmente no tenía precedentes a excepción de Harry claro.

Los mortífagos estaban realmente desesperados, veían con horror como Fawkes revoloteaba alrededor de ellos, lanzándose en picada contra Crabbe y Goyle, quienes llevaban en ese momento el cuerpo de Hermione.

Habían intentado por todos los medios de romper el encantamiento que protegía los terrenos del castillo pero hasta esa hora no lo habían logrado. Incluso el mismo Voldemort se veía agotado por la gran cantidad de magia empleada para debilitar la pared, la cual si bien había disminuido bastante su poder, aun no podía ser traspasada por los mortífagos

- Señor debemos apresurarnos –dijo Lucius Malfoy a sus espaldas –El viejo Dumbledor debe estar por llegar...

- Lo sé idiota, no tienes que repetírmelo –dijo Voldemort apuntando nuevamente a la pared, la cual luego de un fuerte destello de luz termino de desaparecer.

Voldemort paso por el lado del cuerpo de Harry que estaba tirado al lado de un árbol como cualquier basura y se acerco directamente a Hermione quien aun no daba señales de despertar.

- SEÑOR... YA VIENEN –grito un mortífago saliendo desde unos arbustos y pasando hacia el grupo de hombres.

- Creo que mis planes no van a salir como esperaba –dijo Voldemort apuntando con su varita a Hermione –tendré que terminar contigo aquí mismo... ¡Avada kedravra!

El rayo que supuestamente iba hacia el cuerpo de Hermione fue a lanzado hacia el cielo, donde fue a dar al fénix que prácticamente se lo trago antes de encenderse en llamar y caer a unos metros del lugar.

Todos estaban atónitos viendo la reacción del mago tenebroso. Nadie se imagino que iba a apuntar al fénix y desaprovechar la oportunidad de liquidar a la mayor causa de problemas para él en esos momentos.

- Tenía que asegurarme que no volvería a suceder lo que pasó en el ministerio –dijo Voldemort volviendo su vista hacia el cuerpo de Hermione que estaba recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol y apunto con su varita al vientre de Hermione.

- ¡TOM! –Gritó la voz de Dumbledor apareciendo desde unos arbustos pero fue tarde, la maldición asesina ya había sido lanzada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione...

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Como lo dije al principio, aqui estoy otra vez... Sé que habian pensado que me habian raptado los ovnis o cualquier cosa porque no daba señales de vida pero la verdad es que si son los estudios, es la falta de inspiracion pero siempre pasa algo...**_

_**Ahora espero que les guste el capi y que no me maten por haberlo dejado ahi pero les aseguro que las cosas se van a poner muy, pero muy buenas jajaja, esperen solo un par de capi y las cosas van a dar un vuelco que no se imaginan...**_

_**Bueno ahora quiero agradecer y responder los reviews:**_

_**Hermyevans**: como creo que ya te diste cuenta a demora en mi es un defecto que aun no e podido corregir, perdon porque hayas tenido que esperar tanto pero si no es una cosa es la otra... siempre pasa algo... te aseguro que apenas tenga tiempo me paso por tu ff pero me sería mas facil si me mandaras el link o algo porque asi a secas va a ser casi imporsible encontrarlo... bueno ojala que estes bien, nos estamos leyendo besitos..._

_**Jim**: hola, hola... ojala que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior y que me perdones la demora... besitos mil y cuidate mucho..._

_**Ani**: Lamento decir que la intriga sigue y va a seguir bastante hacia delante, pero bueno... lamento la demora, espero que de verdad logres entender un poco lo de los nombres porque los van a seguir utilixando por arto tiempo más... jeje mejor ya no digo nada o se me va a caer el cassette... cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto... besitos..._

_**Sarhita Potter**: Lo que pase con Herms la verdad es bastante concreto y espero que el proximo capi salga mas luego para que no tengan que no se queden sin uñas de los nervios... cudiate muchisismo y nos estamos leyendo... besitos..._

_**Bettisq**: Me alegra saber que tengo rr asegurados, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y apurarme un poco más, ojala que te guste como quedo el ff ahora y que te entusiasme que las cosas se van a poner muy buenas jajaja... bueno, como ya se que tengo tu rr asegurado, nos leemos pronto, besitos... aio..._

_**Hermionedepottergranger**: La verdad creo que voy a tener que juntar plata para mandarte una corona jajaja... que no, que no, es broma... peo no puedo decirte mucho solo que seas paciente y que no te desesperes y no te mates ni nada porque te perderas de las mejores parte... vuidate mushisimo niña linda y nos leemos pronto... besitos_

_**Anita Potter:** Espero la verdad que no les hagan nada porque la cosa tiene que seguir para harto más y esos dos niños o más bien, uno de ellos va a llevar la baturo desde una parte del ff y hasta el final, pero mejor me cayo mira que estoy hablando mas de la cuenta :P... ojala que te haya gusto el capi__... besitos mil y nos leemos pronto..._

_**Pekelittrell**: Ohhh¡ como estoy leyendo creo que te gusto el ff... eso me alegra muchisimo la verdad, espero que no te enojes mucho por dejarlo ahi pero te aseguro que voy a recompensar la espero... besitos, cuidate mucho y no estamos leyendo..._

_**Ahora mil gracias a todos quienes leen el ff y no dejan rr, que sepan que igual los quiero...**_

_**Quiero que todos se cuiden mucho y que me dejen muchos rr.**_

_**Se despide su humilde servidora**_

_**.:konnyta-granger:.**_


	11. Charla en el cementerio

_Antes que todo quiero aclarar un par de cosas que creo deben recordar. Quiero que recuerden que Ashly, Noe, Sirius, Remus, Lily y James llegaron a esta época con otros nombres y desde ahora esos nombres van a comenzar a aparecer más seguido, por lo que decidí recordárselos._

_Lily Evans: Evangelina Weasley (la prima de los Weasley, por eso Ginny se entero de _

_quienes eran y bla, bla, bla)_

_Noemí Femluis: Angélica Tolk_

_Ashly Artella: Mavelle Bianchi_

_Remus Lupin: George Gared_

_James Potter: Nicolas Benjy_

_Sirius Black: Henri Benjy (como ya notaron Sirius y James son medios hermanos por parte _

_de padre solamente, eso es lo que les hicieron creer a todos.)_

_Bueno, espero que este aclarado ese asunto… ahora a leer…_

Capítulo11: Charlas en el cementerio.

El rayo que supuestamente iba hacia el cuerpo de Hermione fue a lanzado hacia el cielo, donde fue a dar al fénix que prácticamente se lo trago antes de encenderse en llamar y caer a unos metros del lugar.

Todos estaban atónitos viendo la reacción del mago tenebroso. Nadie se imagino que iba a apuntar al fénix y desaprovechar la oportunidad de liquidar a la mayor causa de problemas para él en esos momentos.

- Tenía que asegurarme que no volvería a suceder lo que pasó en el ministerio –dijo Voldemort volviendo su vista hacia el cuerpo de Hermione que estaba recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol y apunto con su varita al vientre de Hermione.

- ¡TOM! –Gritó la voz de Dumbledor apareciendo desde unos arbustos pero fue tarde, la maldición asesina ya había sido lanzada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione...

En segundos muchas cosas sucedieron. Primero una luz apareció, aparentemente desde el vientre de Hermione protegiéndola de la maldición y haciendo que esta se evaporara.

Voldemort al ver esto en solo segundos se giró y desapareció con un fuerte crac.

Muchos aurors aparecieron en la escena y pasaban por el lado de un atónito Dumbledor, que no era capaz de quitarle los ojos a Hermione quien no había sufrido ningún rasguño.

Los mortífagos que estaban viendo la escena comenzaron a escapar por la espesura del bosque mientras eran perseguidos por aurors que aparecían de la nada desde la entrada del bosque.

Dumbledor quedó solo con Hermione y Harry quienes seguían inconscientes. Camino hasta Harry y sacó una capa que tenía dentro de su túnica y lo cubrió con ella, luego sacó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal lo hizo desaparecer hacia la enfermería. Luego camino hacia el cuerpo de Hermione y se arrodilló frente a él, colocó una mando sobre el vientre de esta y vio como una pequeña lucecita comenzaba a aparecer, pero no era por proteger, sino más bien para reconocer a la persona que estaba fuera.

Tras estar unos segundos más en esta posición se levanto con Hermione en brazos y caminó de vuelta hasta el castillo dejando que su mente comenzara a vagar en el pasado que a veces se volvía tan doloroso.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería con Hermione la colocó en una de las camas y llamó a la enfermera para que la atendiera. Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió directo a su despacho.

Al entrar vio que Mcgonagall estaba ahí con Ron y los demás.

- Profesor ¿Dónde está Hermione y Harry? –Pregunto James de inmediato al ver su rostro tan pálido.

- ¿Ellos están bien? –Pregunto Lily preocupada.

- Sí tranquilos, ellos están en la enfermería –dijo Dumbledor el momento en que todos se levantaban y salían del despacho a toda velocidad rumbo a la enfermería sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

- Por dios estos niños –dijo Mcgonagall levantándose a cerrar la puerta para volver a sentarse frente al director quien se había sentado de su sillón y tenía la mirada perdida –Albus ¿Sucedió algo?

- Sucedieron más cosas de las que esperaba –dijo Dumbledor con la vista perdida.

- Pero… Potter y Granger están bien… ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Mcgonagall temerosa.

- Sí, ellos están bien… pero sucedió algo que no esperaba volver a ver y menos en estas condiciones –dijo Dumbledor cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sillón.

- Albus no me asustes por favor y dime que fue lo que sucedió –dijo Mcgonagall apoyándose en el escritorio del director.

- En el momento en que llegamos al lugar donde estaban todos los mortífagos y Voldemort con Harry y Hermione… -dijo Dumbledor tomando aire –No alcance a detener la maldición que Voldemort había lanzado hacia Hermione…

Los ojos de la profesora Mcgonagall se salieron de sus orbitas al escuchar estas palabras, pero aun así tomo aire para preguntar…

- Pero… Pero dijiste que ellos… -dijo Mcgonagall sin tener el valor de terminar.

- Eso es lo sorprendente Minerva… La señorita Granger sobrevivió a la maldición –dijo Dumbledor mirando como Mcgonagall lo miraba aturdida –E el momento en que el rayo iba a tocar a Hermione una luz blanca que salió de su vientre formo un escudo a su alrededor y la protegió.

- Como si… -dijo la profesora pero el la sorpresa no la dejó terminar.

- Como si algo… o alguien hubiera podido hacer desaparecer una maldición que estaba llena de… oscuridad –dijo Dumbledor terminando la frase de la mujer quien de la sorpresa no pudo más que llevarse las manos a la cara, dejando únicamente los ojosa la vista.

- Tú crees que… que esos niños… que esos niños seas… -dijo Mcgonagall sin atreverse a terminar la frase por miedo a que alguien la escuchara.

- No estoy segura si los dos pero te puedo asegurar que una de esas dos criaturas es una niña –dijo Dumbledor bajando la vista.

Mcgonagall al verlo entristecer de esa manera no supo que palabras ocupar para consolarlo. Sabía perfectamente que su pasado le pesaba más de la cuenta y que volver a revivir esos momentos era muy doloroso para él, sin contar que era muy posible que cosa que él quería que no volvieran a suceder, volverían a suceder irremediablemente.

- Por eso es que quieres cuidarla personalmente ¿verdad? –Pregunto la mujer con una voz baja y tranquilizadora como jamás se le había escuchado a Mcgonagall.

- Debo admitir que las cosas que sucedieron no estaban para nada en mis planes, pero… ahora que veo como van creo más necesario aun que las proteja… por lo menos hasta que el verdadero guardián aparezca –dijo Dumbledor viendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Mcgonagall.

- Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ver que a pesar de todo saliste adelante –dijo Mcgonagall acercándose el escritorio.

- Lo sé… -dijo Dumbledor pensativo –en parte lo hago por eso… y por otro… lo hago porque es la misión que no alcancé a completar con ella…

- Pero sabes que protegerla no te corresponde –dijo Mcgonagall con una voz que sonaba con un poco de reproche pero que Dumbledor prefirió ignorar.

- Lo sé pero por lo menos hasta que aparezca el que verdaderamente tiene esa misión la cuidaré yo… la cuidaré como debí cuidar a Alice…

Los chicos sorprendentemente aguantaron toda la noche esperando a que Hermione o Harry despertaran para poder saber que era lo que realmente había sucedido. Madame Ponfrey había intentado por todos los medios de hacer que salieran del lugar ero no hubo caso y al final se dio por vencida.

Eran cerca de las 10 cuando todos despertaron y vieron con agrado que Harry ya había despertado.

- Harry, nos tenias preocupados –dijo Ron acercándose de inmediato a su amigo.

- ¿Que… que fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Harry un poco aturdido.

- Eso mismo era lo que nosotros queríamos preguntarte… los secuestraron e intentaron sacar del castillo pero Dumbledor lo evitó –dijo Sirius apoyado en el final de la cama.

- No recuerda nada más que… que estaba con Hermione… íbamos a bajar a desayunar cuando… cuando algo me golpeo la cabeza y ya no recuerdo más –dijo Harry haciendo un esfuerzo.

- Los secuestraron Harry… -dijo Lily mirando a su futuro hijo con preocupación- intentaron matar a Hermione…

- HERMIONE –grito Harry desesperado -¿Dónde esta ella?

- Esta dormida en la cama al lado, no te preocupes –dijo Ginny mirando a su amigo –esta en perfecto estado ella y los bebes…

AL oír estas palabras se sintió notablemente mejor pero aun sentía que algo había pasado y le molestaba el no poder recordarlo.

- que bueno es verte despierto Harry –dijo Dumbledor desde la entrada de la enfermería.

- Profesor… -dijo Harry al verlo –Señor, no recuerdo nada… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

- No vale la pena recordar cosas trágicas Harry, basta solo saber que llegamos a tiempo para evitar una tragedia mayor y eso es todo –dijo Dumbledor zanjando el asusto –además la señorita Granger esta bien y eso es lo único que debe importarte ahora…

AL decir estas palabras Dumbledor se giró hacia los chicos quienes habían estado toda la noche ahí.

- Ahora creo que ustedes deberían ir a dormir un poco más cómodos para que puedan alcanzar las clases de la tarde –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos a todos de manera significativa pero el único que no se percato de ello fue Ron quien en vez de seguir el ejemplo de los otros quienes ya se encaminaban hacia la salida, se puedo s protestar…

- Pero señor, nosotros… -dijo Ron intentando protestar.

- Señor Weasley vaya a dormir… por favor –dijo Dumbledor con voz calmada pero a la vez autoritaria.

Harry divertido al ver la cara que ponía su amigo al salir se giró hacia el profesor que acababa de hacer aparecer una silla para sentarse a su lado.

- Profesor… ¿Que fue lo realmente sucedió? –Pregunto Harry un poco escéptico de la explicación que había dado Dumbledor.

El anciano se dedico a mirarlo por uso segundos antes de responder.

- Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así por ahora –dijo el hombre sorprendiendo un poco a Harry –pero no quiero que te preocupes, nada malo sucedió Harry, es solo que prefiero esperar un poco para contarle a ti y a Hermione que fue lo que realmente sucedió.

- Si usted lo dice Señor… -dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo pero con un poco más de curiosidad.

- Lo que quería decirte ahora es que me encargare personalmente de la protección de Hermione –dijo Dumbledor mirando hacia la ventana –por lo menos hasta que los bebes hayan nacido.

Harry se quedo bastante sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras. Sí bien se sentía mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que el mismo Dumbledor se encargaría de la protección de la mujer que amaba y de la de sus hijos, no dejaba de parecerle extraño además de sentir que había algo oculto tras ese protección especial.

- Señor… no es que no me agrade el hecho de saber que Hermione Stara mas protegida, pero… pero siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto –dijo Harry son rodeos -¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Dumbledor sacó su vista de la ventana para pasarla hacia los verdes ojos de su alumno.

- Para serte sinceró Harry… Sí, si hay una razón de fondo para querer mantener protegida a Hermione durante su embarazo, pero aun no es el momento para decírtelo –dijo Dumbledor con total tranquilidad –pero la verdad creo que tu mismo te darás cuenta cuando nazcan esas criaturas…

- ¿Sucede algo malo con mis hijos? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- Yo no llamaría malo Harry –dijo el anciano –es solo que tus hijos o por lo menos uno de ellos tiene un don muy especial…

- ¿Don especial? –Pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Te darás cuenta en el momento en que este nazca –dijo Dumbledor mirándolo con una sonrisa al ver la tremenda preocupación del muchacho –pero no te preocupes, a la vista será un niño como todos, pero tendrá un don muy especial…don al que Voldemort teme aun mas que a ti y a m mismo.

- Pero no es nada malo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione parada en una pequeña abertura que hacían entre las cortinas que tapaban sus camas.

- Hermione ¿Que haces levantada? debes volver a la cama –dijo Harry intentando levantarse de la cama pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió.

- Creo que es que debe recostarse aquí eres tu –dijo Hermione empujando a Harry para que volviera a recostarse sobre las almohadas –profesor respóndeme por favor…

- No se si será algo malo para nosotros, solo sé que es malo para Voldemort –dijo Dumbledor de manera ambigua antes de levantarse –ahora creo que los dos deben recostarse y descansar un poco más para que Madame Ponfrey los deje salir pronto…

Dicho esto salio de la enfermería dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron viendo por un lapso de varios minutos, intentaban descifrar en los ojos del otro que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo porque para ellos faltaba una buena parte de la historia pero como los dos ya habían oído pronto la escucharían completa.

- Parece que tendremos que esperar… –dijo Harry tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- Eso parece –dijo Hermione apretando las mano de Harry –por lo menos debemos agradecer que aun estamos con vida…

- Eso es verdad, por un momento, al ve que desperté aquí y que no recordaba nada me imagine que lo peor había pasado –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

- y ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasarte? –Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Que te sucediera algo a ti o a mis hijos –dijo Harry levantándose para verla a los ojos. y luego besarla –Cásate conmigo…

- Me parece que Dumbledor nos quería sacar de la enfermería –dijo Ron mientras caminaba con los otros hacia la torre luego de haberse dado un festín en las cocinas del castillo.

- Que perspicaz eres Ronald –dijo Ginny a su hermano quien la miro con bastante odio.

- Creo que tiene que ver con lo que realmente sucedió allá –dijo Lily caminando de la mano de James.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledor se invento esa historia? –Pregunto Noe sorprendida.

- No sé si toda la historia pero por lo menos debe de haber omitido algunas partes importantes –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

- Bueno, lo importante aquí es que ellos están bien y que en pocas semanas terminaremos la escuela y que esos dos bebes estarán a salvo –dijo Remus.

- Tienes razón –dijo James caminado adelante con Lily.

- Amor adelántate a la torre, yo voy al baño y vuelvo luego –dijo Noe besando a su novio y saliendo rumbo a otro pasillo.

- ESPERAME –grito Ashly saliendo detrás de Noe.

- Nosotros vamos adelantándonos –dijo James siguiendo por el camino hacia la torre.

- Yo voy luego –dijo Remus parándose –Madame Pince me dijo que fuera a esta hora a buscar un libro de encantamientos…

- Tú no cambias Lunático, ni en otro tiempo dejas de estudiar –dijo Sirius siguiendo con los demás hasta la torre.

- ¿Que¿Casarnos? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Sí… se que es algo extraño que te lo pida así pero… pero el pensar que te pude haber perdido me hizo desear estar contigo para siempre… además quiero que estemos casados cuando nazcan los bebes –dijo Harry atolondradamente mientras apretaba más en sus manos las dedos de Hermione.

- Harry… la verdad es que… me sorprende mucho tu proposición… –dijo Hermione viendo como Harry se entristecía un poco – y… por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo pero la verdad es que preferiría que lo hiciéramos después que nacieran los bebes…

- Pero… ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry contento pero sorprendido a la vez.

- Harry, yo no quiero dar la impresión que me estoy casando apresurada porque estoy embarazada –dijo Hermione.

- No importa lo que digan los demás –dijo Harry de inmediato.

- No es por lo que digan los demás, es por lo que siento yo –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

Harry no estaba muy seguro pero la verdad es que quería hacerlo bien y si lo pensaba bien no era necesario hacerlo tan pronto, se podía esperar perfectamente a que los bebes nacieran y así poder darle en el gusto a Hermione, además tampoco faltaba tanto para que los bebes nacieran así que no había problema.

- Esta bien, se hará como tu quieras –dijo Harry levantando el rostro de Hermione para besar sus labios.

Ashly, Noe y Remus caminaban apresurados por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando un poco de privacidad.

- Remus ¿Por qué vamos hacia este lado del castillo? perfectamente podríamos ir a los jardines –dijo Noe mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Los jardines se ven desde la ventana de loa torre de gryffindor –dijo Remus saliendo hacia un prado verde relativamente grande que quedaba en dirección opuesta al bosque prohibido.

- Remus, se que queremos privacidad y eso, pero venir a un cementerio… digamos que no es la mejor idea –dijo Noe parándose a mirar las lapidas que comenzaban detrás de una gran reja negra que tenia el emblema del colegio en medio de ella.

- Bueno, veámoslo por el lado amable –dijo Ashly mientras seguía a Remus quien habría las rejas –los muertos no nos dirán nada.

- Hay si, que consuelo –dijo Noe mientras se aforraba con fuerza al brazo de su miga mientras que esta lo hacia de su novio.

- Sé que es un poco intimidante pero quiero que estemos solos para poder conversar –dijo Remus.

- Todavía no podemos averiguar nada de nosotros en este tiempo –dijo Ashly sentándose sobre un pedazo de cemento que precedía a una lapida de una bruja que había fallecido hace más de 300 años.

- Es que no tenemos forma –dijo Noe sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Bueno… no eh podido encontrar nada de ustedes, pero… -dijo Remus mirando el suelo.

- ¿Pero…? –Dijo Noe instándolo a seguir.

- Encontré un registro de los profesores que han pasado por Hogwarts y… y estoy entre ellos –dijo Remus mirando a su amiga y a su novia.

- ¿Profesor¿Fuiste profesor? –Pregunto Noe sorprendida.

- Eso es genial amor –dijo Ashly levantándose para abrazar a su novio -¿Que mas encontraste en esos registros?

- Encontré una dirección que aparentemente es mi dirección actual –dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa.

- Entonces podremos ir a ver que es lo que sucede contigo ahora –dijo Ashly pasando su mirada desde su novio hacia su amiga quien miraba con la boca acierta hacia un punto atrás de ellos con el rostro tan blanco como la nieve.

- ¿Noe? –Pregunto Ashly mirando a su amiga.

- Noe ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Remus mirando a su amiga.

- Ya… ya sé… ya sé que sucedió con nosotras –dijo Noe mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se levantaba lentamente y comenzaba a caminar hacia dos lápidas que estaban frente a ella, solo unos metros más allá.

Remus y Ashly la siguieron en silencio hasta pararse unos metros más allá detrás de ella mientras esta miraba con profunda tristeza os nombres inscritos en esas dos lápidas de cemento.

Ashly curiosa por saber se colocó delante de ella, pero en seguida maldijo su curiosidad.

En las lapidas estaban escritos sus nombres, las fechas de nacimiento y las fechas de deceso.

En una de ellas decía "Noemí Luthien Femluis Rowen… 1960 - 1978" y la otra tenía inscrito "Ashly Caroline Artella Karpels…1959 - 1978".

Remus miraba atónito las dos lápidas. Si bien quería saber que era lo que había sucedido con ellos jamás se preparó mentalmente para saber que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta y él seguía con vida.

Noe no puedo aguantar más las lágrimas y luego da darle la última mirada al más horrible descubrimiento desde que había llegado a ese tiempo, salió corriendo de vuelta al castillo.

Ashly levanto la vista desde la lapida, sin prestar atención a su amiga que había salido corriendo, miró a Remus y vio como una lágrima corría desde su rostro. Intentó secar esa lágrima con su mano pero no fue capaz de tocarlo, solo apretó el puño y salio corriendo en la misma dirección que Noe.

Remus quien había percibido el intento de su novia se giró al verla correr hasta el castillo y luego de girarse nuevamente a mirar ambas lápidas comenzó a caminar abatido de vuelta al castillo.

La sala común estaba medianamente llena cuando Hermione entró de la mano de Harry en dirección a los sillones donde estaban los demás.

- Hermione, que bueno que ya los dieron de alta –dijo Lily levantándose para recibirlos.

- Gracias Li… Evangeline – Lily la miró y le sonrió al ver como se ponía un poco nerviosa. Se giró y beso la mejilla de Harry para volver a sentarse al ladeo de su novio y los demás quienes hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde están Remus y las chicas? –Pregunto Harry mirando a su alrededor.

- Remus iba a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y las chicas iban al baño pero la verdad es que ha tardado demasiado –dijo Sirius mirando hacia el retrato para ver si es que aparecía.

- Tranquilo, ellas deben estar bien –dijo Ron jugando ajedrez con Ginny.

- La verdad que después de ver lo que le sucedió a Hermione… -dijo Sirius pero no puedo terminar ya que Noe entro corriendo y llorando a más no poder, tirando a una niña de primer año que bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Noe? –Pregunto James mirando a Sirius quien de inmediato se levantó con intenciones de subir por ella pero el retrato de abrió nuevamente dejando pasar esta vez a Ashly quien pasó en las mismas condiciones que su amiga, sin siquiera fijarse en los otros que estaban ahí.

- ASHLY –grito James antes que la chica desapareciera escaleras arriba.

- ¿Ashly? Pensé que su nombre era Mavell –dijo Lavander desde un sillón junto a Parvati.

- Ese es su segundo nombre, le gusta que la llamen así –dijo Ginny zanjando el tema para no llamar la atención.

- ¿Que habrá sucedido?- Pregunto Lily preocupada.

- No lo sé pero quiero saber donde demonios se metió Remus –dijo James mirando hacia todos lados.

Sirius quien estaba ajeno a la conversación intento caminar hacia las escaleras pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo.

- Espera… hay demasiada gente aquí ahora, será mejor que nosotras vayamos a hablar con ellas –dijo Hermione haciendo señas a Ginny y a Lily para que subieran con ella.

Sirius intento protestar pero las chicas ya habían desaparecido por las escaleras en busca de sus dos amigas.

- Tranquilo Sirius, luego subimos con ellas –dijo Harry apoyando a Sirius quien se veía preocupado.

- Tengo la extraña impresión que esto va a ser un gran problema –dijo Ron con preocupación en el oído de Harry quien lo miro igual de preocupado.

Unos minutos después el retrato volvió a abrirse pero esta vez para dejar pasar a un abatido

Remus quien fue interceptado de inmediato por Sirius y los demás.

- ¿Dónde estabas Remus? –Pregunto James de inmediato.

Remus quien hasta ese momento había venido con la cabeza agacha levantó su rostro lentamente para mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a sus amigos quienes al verlo de esa manera entraron en pánico.

- Remus por favor dinos ¿Que sucedió?...

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, bueno... aqui estoy otra vez porque la verdad es que me dio cargo de conciencia dejarlos ahi... la verdad, como me comento Bettisq, tengo que tener en cuenta su salud mental asi que decidi apurar los motores y escribir rapido..._

_Ahora a responder rr:_

_**Olga:** Si, la verdad mas vale tarde que nuca, eso me dijeron varios la ultima vez que actualice jajaja, lo de Herms ya visate con fueron las cosas, espero que te haya gusto y nos leemos pronto... muchos besitos y abrazos..._

_**Gabriela Luthien Black:** Bueno, nosotras ya habiamos comentado esto asi que solo me queda mandarte muchos besitos y nos leemos pronto..._

_**HermyEvans:** Jajaja, ojala que te haya parecido tan bueno este capi como el anterior, lamento haberte dejado con la intriga pero te e recompenzando dejando este capi mucho antes de lo que pensaba jajaja... bueno ojala que te guste, besos y abrazos y nos estamos leyengo para la proxima..._

_**Mily:** Que alegria! ojala que sigas pensando lo mismo ahora... como vez, parece que el tiempo si estuvo a mi favor esta vez porque puede terminar el ff con tranquilidad... besitos y abrazos, nos leemos para la proxima... chaolin..._

_**Rochelle Granger:** Tranqui, tranqui, esos bebes o por lo menos uno de ellos, son demasiado importantes como para que les suceda algo pero queria darles un pequeño sustito XD, pero pido mil perdones si es que provoque alguna pesadilla... bueno muchos besitos y abrazos mil, nos leemos para la proxima..._

_**Sara E.M.T:** tan rapida como mis manos me lo permiten Sara... ojala que te guste este capi y tener el agrado de leer otro rr de tu parte... besitos mil, nos leemos pronto..._

_**Ani:** Jaja por favor, tenganle misericoridia a Dumbly, es un buen hombre... además desde ahora en adelante va a ser muy importante para la proteccion de Hermione y los bebes, que a proposito van a estar bien, no pretendo matarlos, por lo menos hasta que esten bastante creciditos jajajaja... bueno, besitos mil y muchisimas toneladas de abrazos, nos leemos pronto..._

_**Cristina Franco:** gracias por los alagos y las flores... Como ya has leidomuchas cosas estan predestinadas para los bebes o por lo menos para uno de ellos asi que por ahora estaran bien, te lo aseguro y mas su Dumbly es quien los cuida...sobre Remus y las chicas , no hay mucho que decir, ya esta "casi" todo dicho, solo que ese casi se va a saber un poco más adelante así que no se impacienten... ahora si, mil besitos cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto..._

_**Bettisq:** La verdad es que sí, me inspiro para seguir escribiendo y debo decir que tus palabras llegaron a mi corazonsito y decidi terminar con ese capi muchismo antes de lo que esperaba, espero que los daños psicologicos no sean muchos y que puedas perdonarme... ojala que te siga gustando el ff y esperare tu rr... muchisimos besitos y abrazos, cuidate muchos y nos leemos pronto..._

_Bien, termine por fin... quiero decir que me pondre a escribir de inmeditao el otro capi pero que no esperen que aparezca asi de rapido como este porque esta semana se me viene un poco movida y además tengo que seguir con la continuacion de otro ff que no tengo publicado aqui pero que auias lo haga... aun no lo sé. Cuidense mucho todos y nos leemos pronto..._

_Besos y abrazos a todos..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora..._

_**.:konnyta-granger:.**_


	12. Conversando la verdad va aflorando

Capítulo 12: Conversando la verdad va aflorando 

Unos minutos después el retrato volvió a abrirse pero esta vez para dejar pasar a un abatido

Remus quien fue interceptado de inmediato por Sirius y los demás.

- ¿Dónde estabas Remus? –Pregunto James de inmediato.

Remus quien hasta ese momento había venido con la cabeza agacha levantó su rostro lentamente para mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a sus amigos quienes al verlo de esa manera entraron en pánico.

- Remus por favor dinos ¿Que sucedió? –dijo Sirius tomándolo de los hombros.

- Sirius tranquilízate –dijo Harry sacándole a Remus de encima –Remus ¿estabas con las chicas?

Remus lo miro a los ojos antes de asentir.

- ¿Por qué llegaron llorando? –Pregunto Harry otra vez.

Remus intento abrir la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Será mejor que subamos a la habitación, estamos llamando demasiado la atención –dijo Ron en el oído de Harry.

- Subamos, arriba seguimos conversando –dijo Harry tomando a Remus del brazo y subiendo las escaleras seguidos de los otros tres.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de Ashly mirando sorprendidas y muy dolidas como las dos chicas estaban fuertemente abrazadas y no paraban de llorar.

- Debe de ser algo bastante serio –dijo Lily en el oído de Hermione –jamás las había visto así.

Ginny se sentó al lado de ellas justo al momento en que las dos se separaban y se secaban las lágrimas para volverse a mirar a las tres chicas que las miraban atentamente.

- Niñas ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Lily sentándose al otro lado de ellas.

- Antes de contarles lo que sucedió debemos contarles algo –dijo Ashly dejando ver parte de la confusión y la tristeza que tenia en su corazón a través de sus ojos.

- Algo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace mucho –dijo Noe con la misma mirada que Ashly pero con mucha más tristeza en ellos.

- ¿Tiene que ve con lo que han estado investigando? –Pregunto Hermione sentándose frente a ellas.

Ambas chicas la miraron sorprendidas antes de asentir.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto Noe.

- Lo sabíamos desde hace algún tiempo ya –respondió Ginny a su lado.

- Perdonen pero ¿De que están hablando? –Pregunto Lily despistada.

Las cuatro chicas la miraron un entre extrañadas y divertidas. Ashly miró a y Hermione y Ginny quienes le concedieron la palabra.

- Nosotras, junto con Remus, hemos estado investigando que fue lo que sucedió con nosotros en este tiempo –dijo Ashly mirando a Lily quien asentía con cada nueva información que recibía –Hace ya algún tiempo que quedamos estancados y no habíamos encontrado nada.

- Pero Remus nos pidió que habláramos hoy porque tenia información nueva –dijo Noe secándose una nueva lágrima que se le escapo de los ojos –Nos juntamos en el cementerio que esta al otro lado del castillo para poder conversar tranquilos.

- Remus nos contó que había encontrado información sobre él –dijo Ashly continuando el relato –que había encontrado unos pergaminos de registro de todos los profesores que habían pasado por Hogwarts y que el estuvo de profesor de DCAO hace algunos años y que había encontrado su dirección.

- Estábamos conversando de eso cuando… -dijo Noe en el momento en que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –Me fije que… que había los lápidas no se notaban tan viejas como las otras que las rodeaban… me fije y… y…

Noe no fue capaz de continuar ya que las lágrimas eran demasiadas y su voz de quebró.

- Noe se acercó a las lápidas y en ellas estaban escritos nuestros nombres –dijo Ashly intentando mantener el tono de su voz y que no se quebrara –Decía los años en que nosotras habíamos muerto… en esta época estamos muertas…

Lily las escuchaba atónita, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos a medida que iba a escuchando a sus dos amigas.

- Ni siquiera logramos terminar Hogwarts –dijo Noe mirando a Lily para volver a sollozas.

Por varios minutos Ginny y Hermione, quienes tampoco fueron capaces de contener las lágrimas, prefirieron dejar que las tres chicas lloraran y descargaran la tristeza y la sorpresa de tan grande noticia. Dejaron que el silencio intentara en parte darles el consuelo que en ese momento tanto necesitaban ya que el enterarse de esa noticia implicaba muchas cosas. Implicaba que muchos de los sueños que habían intentado lograr durante todos sus años en Hogwarts se habían desvanecido, se habían desvanecido y jamás volverían, y eso les costaría muchísimo tiempo poder asumir.

Tras varios vasos de agua los chicos lograron sacarle a Remus la misma información que Ashly y Noe les habían dado a las chicas y la reacción no estaba tan lejana a la que habían tenido las muchachas.

Sirius estaba totalmente devastado. Si bien sabía que él ya estaba muerto, por lo menos tenía o pensaba que tenía el consuelo que Noe, el amor de su visa, la mujer que fue mucho más importante incluso que su propia madre, había logrado seguir viviendo y había logrado formar su familia, aunque fuera con otro.

Por otro lado Remus no podía contener las lágrimas al pensar su vida sin la mujer de su vida, la que había estado en cada transformación desde el momento en que se había enterado de su enfermedad, vivir pasando esas horrorosas noches de luna llena solo.

James, Harry y Ron estaban bastante sorprendidos. Sobre todo James, quien no estaba al tanto de la investigación que habían hecho las chicas y Remus. Por otro lado Harry y Ron que si sabían que ellos intentaban saber de su pasado pero que no sabían a cien si aciertas cuanto era lo que sabían estaban muy sorprendidos y entristecidos por las chicas y mas que nada por el Remus de su época ya que debía de sentirse muy solo.

- ¿Por qué… porque Noe no me dijo nada? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a sus amigos –Yo podría haberle ayudado.

- Sirius, creo que no es momento de reprocharle nada, no creo que ella este mejor que tu en estos momentos –dijo Ron mirándolo seriamente.

- Parece que el futuro de los merodeadores no es tan prometedor como siempre pensamos –dijo James sentando en la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

- Necesito saber más, necesito saber que fue lo que realmente sucedió –dijo Remus levantándose con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Harry levantándose.

- Necesito hablar con mi yo de este tiempo, necesito que me diga lo que paso con Ashly –dijo Remus tomando el cerrojo de la puerta.

- Remus no esta en Londres –dijo Ron levantándose al lado de su amigo, en ese momento una extraña idea paso por la cabeza de Sirius.

- ¿Ustedes sabían que las chicas iban a morir y no nos dijeron nada? –Pregunto Sirius levantándose de la cama y acercándose a los dos chicos.

- Claro que no Sirius –dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras que ron se escondía tras de él asustado al ver a Sirius enfadado –Si nosotros hubiéramos sabido que las chicas iban a morir se los hubiéramos dicho cuando la verdad de ustedes se supo.

- Pero no nos pueden negar que estaban en conocimiento de lo que sucedió con Remus –dijo James levantándose a la par con su amigo mientras que Remus los miraba son expresión alguna.

- Claro que sabemos de él, si no hubiera sido por eso y por ti Sirius, yo jamás hubiera sabido nada de mis padres –dijo Harry mirándolos a los dos –pero no podía decir nada porque a diferencia de ustedes, él esta vivo y no puedo tomar una dedición que le compete solo a él.

- ¿Que quieres decir? –Pregunto Remus mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue Remus quien mediante una carta me pidió expresamente que no dijera nada acerca de que fue lo que sucedió contigo –dijo Harry mirando a Remus de reojo.

- No me interesa lo que quiera, necesito saber la verdad –dijo Remus antes de girarse.

- Ya te dijimos que Remus no esta en Londres –dijo Ron saliendo detrás de Harry.

- Eso es mentira –dijo Remus girándose enfadado al igual que sus dos amigos –Nos estas mintiendo y ocultando cosas igual que lo hiciste cuando llegamos.

- Disculpen chicos –dijo Hermione apareciendo por la puerta, pero su frase se detuvo al ver los rostros de todos además de ver como los tres merodeadores rodeaban a Harry y Ron -¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?

- Ahora que lo pienso tu también sabias que Remus estaba vivo y no dijiste nada –dijo Sirius acercándose a Hermione para tomarla del brazo pero antes que pudiera colocarle un dedo un fuerte escupo apareció frente a él, impidiendo que la tocara.

Al separarse de ella el escudo brillante desapareció, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? –Pregunto Ron mirando a Harry quien estaba igual de sorprendido como su amigo.

- No cambien el tema –dijo Remus ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder al.

Hermione quien también se miraba a si misma sorprendida los miro a todos antes de girarse hacia Remus para responderle.

- Claro que lo sabía. Remus nos pidió que no dijéramos nada a nadie –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Eso no es verdad, no puede haber dicho eso sabiendo lo que sucedió –dijo Remus enrabiado.

- Pues yo lo encuentro muy lógico –dijo Hermione mirándolo –Así te estaba quitando la pena de tener que enterarte de lo que sucedió…

- Pero de todos modos me iba a enterar –dijo Remus enfadado.

- Pero era mejor que lo vivieras una vez y no dos –dijo Hermione mirándolo –de todos modos no ibas a poder evitar que las cosas sucedieran, era inútil hacerte sentir la perdida dos veces, con tener que vivirlo una vez ya era demasiado…

Remus se quedo viéndola intentando poder recriminar ese argumento pero no era posible.

- Aun así no creo que haya salido de Londres, creo que eso es otra mentira de ustedes para ocultar lago más –dijo Remus encolerecido.

- La verdad es que no me interesa si me crees o no Remus –dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolos a todos por la frialdad que había tomando su voz –Dumbledor nos dio la orden de no decir nada acerca de Remus.

- Entonces admites que él está en Londres –dijo Sirius apoyando a su amigo a diferencia de James quien parecía un poco más calmado y analizando todas las palabras dichas por Hermione, Harry y Ron.

- Si quieres que te digamos lo que sabemos esta bien –dijo Hermione enfadándose de tanto interrogatorio –Dumbledor nos informo que saliste fuera de Londres en una misión de la Orden del Fénix, junto a otro compañero y que no podíamos decirte nada. Ahora, si quieres creernos bien y si no es así tendrás que preguntarle al mismo Dumbledor porque nosotros no sabemos nada.

Las palabras de Hermione sonaron fuerte y claro dentro de la habitación donde todos la miraban sorprendidos.

- Ahora creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos –dijo Hermione haciéndole señas a Harry y Ron para que salieran con ella.

- Nosotros aun no terminamos de conversar –dijo Sirius fuerte y claro para que Hermione lo escuchara.

- Van a seguir conversando cuando se comporten como personas civilizadas y no como matones que quieren sacar la información a la fuerza –dijo Hermione girándose enfadada y de manera tan cortante que no dejó pie a replica alguna, para luego salir seguida de Harry y Ron.

Los tres Gryffindors salieron de la torre sin mirar a nadie. Hermione era la que caminaba enfrente y lo hacia a toda velocidad.

- Hermione, ya basta, la torre está dos pisos más abajo –dijo Ron mientras terminaba de subir la escalera casi sin aliento.

Hermione se detuvo como dándose cuanta reci4en de todo lo que habían subido.

- Lo siento es que... necesitaba salir de ahí –dijo Hermione girándose para ver a los dos chicos quienes la miraban sin expresión alguna, pero estaban seguros de que los tres estaban pensando lo mismo... _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá arriba?_

- Ya nos dinos cuenta –dijo Ron apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera.

- Me van a decir que estoy loco, pero... pero ese escudo que cubrió a Hermione emergió de su vientre –dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Hermione de la misma forma en que ella lo miraba a él.

- Yo vi exactamente lo mismo –dijo Ron mirándolos desde unos pasos mas atrás.

Harry y Hermione se miraban y sabían perfectamente que lo que les había dicho Dumbledor en la enfermería no era porque sí y que todas las respuestas vendrían una vez los bebes hubieran nacido por lo que prefirieron dejar las cosas has ahí.

- No sé lo que sucedió, pero si les soy sincera me preocupan mas esos chicos –dijo Hermione cambiando el tema.

- Jamás había visto a Sirius tan enfadado –dijo Ron.

- No está enfadado, esta desconcertado –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo –si llegara aun futuro donde estoy muerto y me dijeran que la mujer que amo murió aun mucho antes que yo, creo que sentiría peor que él...

- Esto se nos salió de las manos –dijo Hermione mirando a los dos chicos –nosotros ya no podemos hacer más, ya dijimos todo lo que sabíamos...

- En eso tiene razón señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledor a sus espaldas.

- Profesor Dumbledor –dijeron los tres chicos sobresaltados por la repentina aparición del anciano...

- La verdad es que les agradezco, de cierto modo, que les hayan dicho la verdad... he aprendido con el tiempo que no es bueno ocultar cosas –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Harry –desde ahora soy yo quien tratara el tema con ellos, no se preocupen.

- Profesor creo que tiene que ir preparado porque están muy enfadas, sobre todo los chicos –dijo Ron mirando a Dumbledor quien lo miró con una sonrisa antes de asentir.

- Conversare con ellos, ahora creo que soy el único que puede hacerlos entrar en razón –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Harry y Hermione –ahora será mejor que vaya a comer algo y usted vaya a descansar señorita Granger.

- Eso es verdad, acabas de salir de la enfermería y debes descansar –dijo Harry de inmediato.

- Tú también acabas de salir de la enfermería, en ese caso también deberías irte a descansar –dijo Hermione defendiéndose.

- Sí, pero resulta que no soy yo el que lleva dos bebes en el vientre –dijo Harry llevándola escaleras arriba.

- Sería bueno que descansara en la sala de los menesteres, así estaría más tranquila –dijo Dumbledor antes que los dos chicos desaparecieran.

- Si profesor, gracias por la sugerencia –dijo Harry en manera de despedida antes de desaparecer.

- Profesor Dumbledor... usted... ¿A encontrado algún indicio del hechizo que trajo a los demás hasta acá? –Pregunto Ron con cautela.

- La verdad es que no e encontrado nada señor Weasley, pero... tengo la sospecha de que ese hechizo no fue creado en este tiempo –dijo el anciano mirando hacia el vacía –en esta época no existe hechizo que tenga las cualidades de transportar a tantas personas todos esos años adelante... de hecho no existe hechizo alguno que te lleve en e tiempo...

- Entonces... ¿cómo regresarán? –Pregunto Ron preocupado.

- No se preocupe señor Weasley, encontraremos la forma –dijo Dumbledor volviendo la miraba hacia el pelirrojo –ahora será mejor que vaya a hablar con ese chicos, permiso señor Weasley.

- Suerte profesor –dijo Ron antes que el hombre desapareciera.

- Gracias –dijo Dumbledor girándose para poder sonreírle.

En la ventada de las chicas una lechuza picoteaba la ventana intentando despertar a cuatro chicas que estaban profundamente dormidas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Ginny levantando la cabeza para ver la ventana donde picoteaba la lechuza –vaya pequeña lo siento... gracias...

Le sacó la carta de la pata y la leyó rápidamente.

- Chicas... chicas despierten –dijo Ginny remeciendo a las tres chicas del hombro para que despertaran –el profesor Dumbledor las quiere ver en la sala común ahora.

- ¿Qué¿Para que? –Pregunto Lily soñolienta.

- No lo sé, solo dice que bajen ahora y nótese que el ahora esta con mayúscula así que creo que deberían apresurarse –dijo Ginny mientras las tres se sentaban en la cama y se fregaban los ojos.

- Vamos –dijo Noe levantándose seguida de Ashly y Lily para bajar las escaleras seguida de Ginny.

Los tres chicos, a deferencia de las chicas, estaban tirados en las camas mirando el techo en completo silencio. Aun meditaban todas las cosas que habían pasado en cosa de minutos. Intentaban aclarar las miles de ideas locas que se cruzaban por sus cabezas, cuando una lechuza picoteó del mimo modo que con las muchachas en la ventana pero a diferencia de ellas, ninguno de los muchachos hizo ningún ademan de recibir la lechuza.

Solo hasta que le pobre lechuza amenazo con tirarse en picada contra la ventana para entrar Remus se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

- Alguien que vea a la maldita lechuza –dijo Remus si levantar la cabeza que colgaba a los pies de la cama.

- James –dijo Sirius repitiendo lo de Remus.

El chico de anteojos se levantó algo molesto y le abrió a la lechuza quien se veía enfadada. Le quitó la carta de la pata y esta salió dispara hacia fuera terriblemente ofendida por la falta de ánimos al recibirla.

James abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente para volver a tirarse a la cama.

- ¿Qué decía? –Pregunto Sirius con el mimo animo que se escucha un partido de ajedrez por la radio.

- Dumbledor nos esta esperando abajo y quiere que vayamos a conversar con él –dijo James de la misma manera que Sirius.

Remus, sin pronunciar palabra alguna se levantó con intenciones de bajar a la sala común.

- ¿Vas a bajar? –Pregunto James sorprendido.

- Quiero aclarar un par de cosas que aun siguen dando vueltas por mi cabeza –dijo Remus saliendo por la puerta.

- Entonces también tendremos que ir –dijo Sirius tirándose cama abajo para seguir seguro de James quien no paraba de refunfuñar.

Cuando los chicos bajaron vieron que cuatro chicas hacían lo mismo y al girar vieron que Dumbledor estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ellos.

- Gracias por traer a sus amigas señorita Weasley, ahora puede volver a clases –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa amable.

-... –Ginny lo quedó mirando algo extrañada antes de entender –Ah claro, ya entendí... ya me voy.

Al momento en que ginny abandono la sala común, se formo un silencio bastante incomodo entre todos, que solo fue disuelto por Dumbledor al momento de hablar.

- Por favor siéntense, esta es su sala común no mi despacho, aquí los dueños de casa son ustedes –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Dumbledor estaba sentado delante la chimenea y tenía dos sillones de tres cuerpos a cada lado donde se sentaron los chicos.

Lily, Ashly y Noe se sentaron al lado derecho de Dumbledor y los chicos en frente.

Fue ahí que Sirius y Remus notaron como Noe y Ashly esquivaban sus miradas y trataban de pasar lo más inadvertidas posibles para sus novios.

- Bueno, primero quiero ofrecerles una disculpa porque debería haber sido yo quien les diera la noticia de su futuro –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos a todos quienes al escucharlo hablar pasaron de inmediato su vista a él –También debo decir que esperaba, ilusamente, que no se enteraran de lo que sucedió con ustedes pero olvide que a ustedes es muy difícil ocultarles algo…

- Profesor… Me va a perdonar pero… ¿Nos mando llamar para decirnos esto? –Pregunto Remus visiblemente enfadado.

- Quiero que termines de escuchar Remus, luego tendrás la oportunidad de hacerme ver todas tus molestias que por lo que veo son bastantes –dijo Dumbledor sin alterarse ante el mal humor del licántropo –como les iba diciendo, debí de ser yo quien manejara esa información con ustedes, pero bueno, el error ya lo cometí y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo ahora.

- Sé que esperan que les diga exactamente que fue lo que sucedió con ustedes pero no lo haré –dijo Dumbledor llamando la atención de todos quienes quedaron sorprendidos antes la negativa tan rotunda –y no lo haré simplemente porque no les corresponde saber…

- No puede hacer eso, de todos modos nos enteraremos, igual que lo hicimos ahora –dijo Sirius igual o más enfadado que Remus.

- Me temo que no Sirius –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad –las únicas personas que saben con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió están muertas a excepción de mí, claro está…

- ¿Por qué no quiere decirnos la verdad? –Pregunto Noe con tranquilidad.

- Porque ya es demasiado para ustedes –dijo Dumbledor pasando la vista hasta su alumna.

- Las cosas no puedes ser peores –dijo James con rencor en los ojos.

- Te sorprenderías de lo peores que pueden llegar a ser James –dijo Dumbledor mirándolo con tranquilidad.

- Aun estoy yo –dijo Remus apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas donde descansaban sus codos –él me tendrá que decir lo que sucedió.

- Aun n quieres creer que él se haya ido de Londres sin decirte nada ¿verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor con ternura –Remus, en este tiempo fuiste turismo quien me solicito salir de Londres y alejarse lo más posible de ti…

- ¿Por qué? –Grito Remus exaltándose.

- Porque hay cosas que no deben ser cambiadas –dijo Dumbledor sin alterarse.

- Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tu quien lo a perdido todo –dijo James.

- No quiero hacerme la victima James, pero yo e perdido tanto o más de lo que han perdido ustedes en esta guerra.

Tras esas palabras se volvió a formar un silencio que esta vez no fue incomodo, sino de refección.

- ¿Volveré a Londres? –Pregunto Remus in levantar la vista del suelo.

- Sí, volverás pero no por ahora –dijo Dumbledor mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué estoy fuera? –Pregunto Remus levantando la vista.

Dumbledor se tomo su tiempo para responder, como si analizara el decirle o no.

- Estas cuidando a alguien –dijo Dumbledor –estas cuidando a una persona inocente en esta guerra.

- Si… si él quisiera decirme algo usted no se lo impedirá ¿verdad? –Pregunto Remus visiblemente más calmado.

- Como creo que ya te han dicho Harry, Ron y Hermione, eso pasa por una decisión exclusivamente de él, no te puedo asegurar ni lo uno ni lo otro –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad.

- ¿Nos borrará la memoria cuando regresemos? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Le verdad sería casi imposible borrar todas las cosas que han averiguado –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos esta vez a todos –sin contar el hecho de que no sé, como volverlos a tu tiempo…

Esa palabras asustaron a todos, ya que, sin bien sabían que no sería fácil regresarlos a su tiempo nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de no volver.

- ¿No sabe como regresarnos? –Pregunto Lily pálida de la impresión.

- No señorita Evans, no hay ninguna pista de donde está el papel con el hechizo que usted leyó –dijo Dumbledor fijando su vista en esos ojos verdes esmeralda –pero aun no pero las esperanzas…

- ¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Eh estado pensando que las circunstancias en las que ustedes fueron traídos hasta aquí y llegue a una conclusión bastante favorable para nosotros –dijo Dumbledor mientras todos lo miraban impaciente –Ustedes no fueron traídos hasta aquí por casualidad, "alguien" los trajo hasta aquí… y estoy seguro de que ese "alguien" lo hará volver…

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos otra vez... Aqui estoy antes de lo que esperaba para actualizar, asi que espero que les agrade el capi y me dejen muchos reviews miren que me encanta leerlos._**

**_Ahora, como siempre, voy a responder reviews:_**

_**Jim: **Jajaja, asi me gusta, al grano... muchas gracias y espero poder actualizar tan rapido como ahora la prixima vez... muchos besotes y otra vez, gracias..._

_**Madridcc:**__ ¬¬u tranquilicense por favor, prometo que tratare de actualizar pronto pero no sean tan radicales, quiero vivir, aun tengo mucho que escribir... besotes y no se desesperen miren que trabajo a toda maquina... abrazotes y nos leemos pronto_

_**Bettisg: **Muchas gracias por tus alagos... (autora sonrojada) jajajajaja parece que todos quedaron muy intrigados por lo de Dumbledor y los demás, pues dejenme decirles que las cosas se van a poner mas intrigantes aun, asi que guarden fuerzas porque van a necesitarlas... te mando besotes inmenzos y ojala que tanta intriga no vuelva a traerte problemas mentales mira que cargar con eso en la consciencia (si es que aun me queda) no es muy agradable (¬¬), pero bueno... te mando un cheque en blanco de besos y abrazos asi que ponle el monto y seran todos tuyos jajajaja... cuidate y nos leemos pronto..._

_**Hermy Evans: **Hola, hola... debo decir que le estoy tomando un buen gusto a dejarlos con la intriga jeje (¬¬)... La verdad de Dumbledor, te sorprendera la verdad, eso va a demostrar que Dumbledor siempre a sido una pieza muy importante en todo lo que es Harry Potter y su apasionante vida... lo de Hermione se sabra pronto, no te preocupes... todo llega a su tiempo y los merodeadores, pues ya vista su reaccion, que a mi gusto no merece comentario alguno porque en parte en entendible, es su futuro, si fuera el mio creeme que los hubiera matado a todos por mentirosos... te mando besotes enormes, cuidate mucho y dile a tu amiga que tratare de actualizar pornto pero la verdad es que no prometo nada aun... besotes y abrazotes... nos leemos pronto..._

_**Rachelole Granger: **bueno, eso de que todos salieron bien, puede que lo pongas un poco en duda unos capis mas adelante, lo que si esta claro que Noe y Ashly no la estan pasando bien pero bueno, por eso dicen que hay que vivir cada parte de la vida y no adelantarse a los hecho... espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos leemos pronto, muchos besotes y abrazos_

_**Critina Franco: **Esa pregunta me gusta bastante¿Por que murieron las chicas? debo decirte que nadie hasta ahora, en las dos paginas que publico mi ff, me a preguntado el por que de la muerte de las chicas, asi que te felicito... pero aun no te lo dire :D y no es que no lo quiero pero como dice Dumbledor, es el mismo Remus quien debe decirles que fue lo que realmente sucedio con esas dos chicas, pero tranquilos todos porque eso pronto sucedera, se los aseguro porque este ff va a tomar un vuelvo que nadie se podria imaginas ñaca, ñaca (risa macabra), bueno ya basta d mandades... te mando besotes enormes y muchisimos abrazos con todos los razos que te puedas imaginar... nos leemos pronto, adiosin..._

_**JAZLUPIN:** jajajajaja... lamento lo de los gritos, pero creo que la intriga es algo que siempre debe estar el cualquien historia porque e lo que les da ganas de seguir leyendo... ademas debo decir que me gusta bastante eso de dejar a la gente intrigada jeje, soy media malita a veces... pero bueno, te mando besotes y abrazotes, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto..._

_**Ani:** Jajaja parece que no les gusta mucho esperar, pero no quiero tirar toda la carne a la parrilla aun, quiero que las cosas se sepan de a poco, asi las disfrutan más y no se les pasa nada, pero tranquilos falta muy poco para que todas esas preguntasse vayan respondiendo poco a poco y de verdad veran que las cosas se van a poner buenas... Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, además de unos 20 barriles llenos de paciencia... chaolin y nos leemos pronto_

**_Bueno, terminando, quiero darles las gracias a todos por el inmenzo apoyo para este ff que a proposito me encanta..._**

**_Ahora me despido y les mando muchos besos a todos, quienes allas dejado reviews como a los que no porque por lo menos se dan el trabajo de leerlos y eso para mi es valorable..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.:konnyta-granger:._**


	13. el nacimiento de un angel

Capítulo 13: El nacimiento de un ángel

La charla que tuvieron con Dumbledor calmo en parte las ansias de que tenían los chicos por saber que fue lo que realmente había sucedido, pero aun no estaban del todo conformes pero eso ya no pasaba por sus manos ya que en el momento en que estaban has ahí, no había forma de averiguar algo más hasta que el Remus de esa época volviera a Londres y el Remus del pasado pudiera sacarle un par de cosas.

Por otra parte la relación de los merodeadores con los chicos, incluyendo Hermione y Ginny, no era para nada buena. En general, Hermione estaba bastante enfadada por la manera en que ellos habían reaccionado, que si bien en cierto modo es entendible fue bastante descortés viendo todas las circunstancias.

Los que tampoco estaban muy bien pero de a poco lo estaban superando eran Noe y Ashly con Sirius y Remus, respectivamente. Las chicas aun no se sentían del todo bien como para hablar del tema pero aun les dolía demasiado todo lo sucedido como para conversarlo con ellos, quienes eran los más afectados, por lo menos en el caso de Remus.

- ¿Ustedes creen que alguna vez volveremos? –Pregunto Lily mientras se encontraban todos en la habitación que los merodeadores compartían con Harry y Ron.

- Según lo que dijo ayer Dumbledor, sí –dijo James sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Es que yo también hace bastante que e estado pensando en todo lo que sucedió y es obvio que alguien nos envió hasta acá y por algo –dijo Lily mientras jugaba con su pluma en la nariz –pero hay quo que de verdad me inquieta y es… ¿Para qué nos trajeron hasta acá? ¿Que es lo que querían lograr con esto? –Pregunto Lily en voz alta haciendo que todos levantaran la cabeza de lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla sin expresión alguna.

- Tal vez quieren que cambiemos el futuro –dijo Noe sin mirar a nadie en especial.

- Lo dudo –dijo Remus mirando por a ventana –aunque en el caso que asi fuera, por lo que investigue, no existe hechizo en este tiempo que tenga las propiedades necesarias para enviarnos a otro tiempo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Sirius desde la cama de enfrente.

- La verdad no sé si Dumbledor lo ha pensado también pero… creo que el o la que nos haya enviado ese hechizo tiene algo que ver con Harry, por lo de la lechuza y que además es de un tiempo futuro… -dijo Remus volviendo la vista a su libro luego de unos segundos más, dejándolos a todos pensatvos, ya que la idea no era tan descabellada considerando como fue que ellos llegaron hasta ahí, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué? porque todo eso no tenía razón de ser hasta ese momento.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que esas preguntas estaban prontas a responderse y muchos de ellos quienes anhelaban saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo se maldecirían por sus ansias de saber porque a veces la verdad no es muy agradable, por muy verdad que sea.

Fue así como el tiempo comenzó a pasar y antes que ellos se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado al final de curso.

Hermione, tenía una panza inmensa que rara vez le permitía estar las de cinco minutos parada.

La relación de los merodeadores con Harry y los demás había mejorado un poco pero aun estaban algo distantes y la verdad es que no era para menos.

La noche del banquete final los chicos intentaron despejarse de todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo y decidieron que disfrutarían.

Una vez que esta terminó todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar y a prepararse para el día siguiente porque lo quisieran o no iba a ser un día muy agitado para todos.

Esa mañana ya estaban todos con sus cosas listas pero no estaban del todo seguros que sucedería con ellos porque no tenían donde quedarse, ni siquiera Hermione porque sus padres no la iban a aceptar en su casa embarazada y sin siquiera casarse.

- Dumbledor manda a decir que nos quedemos en la torre y que el vendrá a hablar con nosotros –dijo Harry entrando por el retrato.

- Bueno, pues habrá que quedarse, no nos queda de otra –dijo James tirándose en uno de los sillones.

Pasaron los minutos y cerca media hora después apareció Dumbledor con Mcgonagall y Hagrid por el retrato auque hay que decir que para Hagrid fue todo un dilema entrar a la torre.

- Bueno chicos, lamento la demora pero tenía que cerciorarme que todos los estudiantes hubieran salido del castillo –dijo Dumbledor como un saludo.

- No se preocupe profesor, estábamos descansando cómodamente –dijo Sirius tirando en el sillón de enfrente.

- No sean mal educados y levántense cuando un profesor les esta hablando… -dijo Mcgonagall enfadada pero de manera bastante nerviosa.

- No te preocupes Minerva, más vale que se acostumbren por ahora porque… de aquí en adelante este será su hogar –dijo Dumbledor con semblante serio.

- ¡¿QUE! –Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- Pues sí, no me puedo arriesgar a que los descubran y además este es el lugar más seguro para la señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledor mirando como todos se miraban las caras exasperadas.

- Profesor, pasamos aquí todo el año, no podemos quedarnos aquí en verano también –dijo Lily llamando la atención de todos ya que si ella estaba cansada de la escuela… ¿Qué quedaba ara os demás?

- Lo sé, como tan también sé que es duro para ustedes pero deben hacerlo, no voy a dejar que se arriesgues y es mi ultima palabras –dijo Dumbledor girando sobre sus talones y deteniéndose antes de pasar por el retrato –que tengan un buen día.

- Profesor ¿que sucederá con nosotros? –Pregunto Ginny.

- Hable con su madre y me dijo que podían quedarse hasta que ustedes quisieran –dijo Dumbledor despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego de eso salió seguido de Mcgonagall.

- Hagrid deben hablar con él –dijo Ginny acercándose al guarda bosques.

- No puedo hacer nada, él ya dijo su ultima palabras –dijo Hagrid mirando a la pequeña pelirroja –además yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

- Pero ¿Que vamos a hacer todo el verano? –Pregunto Sirius desesperado.

- Pueden terminar de conocer el castillo –dijo Hagrid intentando animarlos –yo la verdad nunca e conocido este lugar por completo.

- Hagrid, nos conocemos el castillo al revés y al derecho –dijo James tirándose a un sillón un poco enfadado.

- Bueno pero… aun deben haber lugares que… -intento decir Hagrid pero Jame y Sirius ya estaban intentando salir de ese mal momento.

- No Cornamenta, debemos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí todas las vacaciones –dijo Sirius jugando con sus manos mientras daba vueltas por la sala común.

- La verdad es que ellos tienen razón –dijo Ron mirado a Harry quien asentía –no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

- Para mi es bastante bueno que nos quedemos aquí –dijo Hermione mientras los miraba a todos sentada en el sillón.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Noe a Hermione.

- Porque así tengo a Madame Ponfrey si los bebes se adelantan –dijo con tranquilidad.

- La verdad Hermione tiene razón –dijo Ashly sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba la castaña – creo que vamos a tener que encontrar una forma no para irnos, sino para entretenernos porque por lo menos hasta que nazcan los bebes no podremos salir de aquí…

- Entonces que nazcan pronto esos bebes –dijo Sirius arrodillándose frente a Hermione y colocando un oído en su vientre -¿Oyeron pequeñines?

La actitud de Sirius causo gran risa en Hermione quien soltó una gran carcajada contagiando a todos.

- Bueno, espero que puedan llevar bien estas vacaciones tan especiales –dijo Hagrid despidiéndose con la mano para salir, con bastante dificultad, por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo a su cabaña.

- Entonces vamos a tener que hacer algo para entretenernos porque estas vacaciones si que serán largas –dijo James mirándolos a todos.

- Yo creo que para empezar debemos ir a dar una vuelta por la cocina porque estoy muerto de hambre –dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- Buena idea –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa –Vamos a la cocina.

- Yo no voy, gracias –dijo Hermione sin moverse del sillón.

- ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? –Pregunto Harry arrodillándose a su lado.

- No gracias, ya estoy lo suficientemente gorda amor –dijo Hermione besando los labios de Harry.

- Nosotras tampoco vamos –dijo Lily mientras se sentaba al lado de Noe y Ashly.

- Como quieran, más para nosotros –dijo Ron mientras salía acompañado de los chicos por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Yo voy a escribir una lechuza y vuelvo –dijo Ginny saliendo por el retrato también.

- ¿Que sucede chicas? –Pregunto Hermione a Lily y las demás.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Pregunto Noe como si nada.

- Se les nota en la cara –dijo hErmione mirándolas analíticamente.

- Aun estamos algo extrañadas con todo lo que a sucedido –dijo Noe de la nada.

- No es para menos –dijo Hermione mirándolas con una sonrisa –pero siempre hay una solución a las cosas…

- ¿Cómo cual? –Pregunto Ashly con cierto dejo de ironía.

- Como por ejemplo, que aun están vivas –dijo Hermione pasando por alto el tono de la chica.

- y eso ¿De que va a servirnos? si ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a volver –dijo Lily.

- Van a volver –dijo Hermione mirando hacia la ventana y recostándose por completo en el sillón para pasar su mano por su vientre.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? –Pregunto Ashly.

- No sé como explicarlo pero te puedo asegurar que a si va a ser –dijo Hermione levantándose lentamente –deben estar tranquilas…

Subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación dejando a las tres chicas solas, sumergidas en sus pensamientos.

Estaba cansada y prefería no agitarse mucho porque no quería adelantar el parto, así que decidió recostarse en la cama y ponerse a ordenar, por décima vez la ropa de los bebes, la cual era casi toda blanca porque no estaban seguros de que serían.

Miro con mucha ilusión la ropa de sus hijos mientras la doblaba con sumo cuidado, como temiendo que se desvanecieran en sus manos.

Así estuvo cerca de 10 minutos cuando el sueño termino venciéndola y se quedó dormida

Estaba parada en lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una casa.

Era totalmente de noche pero todo era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena.

Caminó por entre las ruinas en que parecían estar mojadas por la lluvia. Siguió moviéndose hasta posarse en una gran posa de agua. Se posó a la orilla de esta u se agacho un poco para ver su rostro.

Se veía mucho más grande. Se notaba muy triste y cansada, cuando no muy lejos de ella sonaron unas pequeñas rocas chocar contra el suelo.

Se levantó y sacó su varita.

- ¿Harry? –Pregunto algo temerosa -¿Estas aquí?

Nadie respondió pero se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido de las rocas pero esta vez seguidas de pasos rápidos y finalmente de un quejido, no muy lejos de ella.

Siguió los sonidos por entre las ruinas y llegó hasta el otro lado de ellas.

Se detuvo en secó al ver una sombra encorvada.

Se notaba que era un hombre un estando encorvado ya que tenía una espalda ancha y las piernas gruesas.

Lentamente se acerco, con algo de temor y angustia.

- ¿Harry? –Pregunto con voz baja pero audible.

- Vete… no puedo… no puedo controlarme más –dijo Harry aun encorvado pero mirándola de reojo.

- Harry, tu hechizo… funcionó –dijo ella intentando acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques! –Gritó –debes irte, no puedes quedarte más… yo estaré bien… cuida de los ni… niños…

Ella sentía como sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, era incapaz de moverse y dejarlo ahí.

- ¡¡¡VETE! –grito Harry cayendo al suelo.

Ella intento acercarse pero en cosa de segundos otra vez se estaba incorporando.

Lentamente se irguió y se giró, sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas eran como la de una serpiente.

- Tonta –dijo Harry con voz terrorífica antes de levantar la varita y dejar salir de ella.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grito Hermione, despertando angustiada en su cama.

Sirius y los demás estaban en la sala común cuando escucharon el grito de Hermione desde su habitación.

- Hermione –dijo Harry levantándose seguido de Ron y las chicas.

Sirius, Remus y James se levantaron asustados pero no atinaron a subir hasta que vieron que estaban solos en la sala y que todos haban desaparecido, escaleras arriba.

Al entrar en la habitación de la chica, la vieron sentada en su cama, muy agitada y con una mano en la parte baja del vientre, como temiendo que este se desprendiera.

- Hermione ¿que sucedió? –Pregunto Harry corriendo hasta su lado.

- Harry… Harry –dijo Hermione totalmente aterrada y muy agitada.

- Hermione, debes calmarte o vas a adelantar el parto –dijo Noe colocándose al otro lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué estas así? –Pregunto Ron parado detrás de Harry.

- Tuve… tuve un sueño… -dijo Hermione aun agitada sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

- Hermione debes calmarte, estas demasiado agitada y eso esta apresurando las contracciones –dijo Ashly colocando su mano sobre la de Hermione –Si sigues así vas a apurar el parto.

- Es… tarde… se me rompió la bolsa –dijo Hermione mirando las mantas que estaban bajo de ella, donde había una mancha de agua.

- Merlín, debemos llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Lily –de inmediato.

- James, Sirius vayan a la enfermería y avísenle que vamos con Hermione –dijo Remus a James y Sirius que estaban parados en la puerta, totalmente atónitos.

- ¡AHORA! –grito Harry haciendo que los dos chicos despertaran de su transe y salieran corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia la enfermería.

- Ahora debemos llevárnosla –dijo Remus mirando a Ron y Harry.

- Pero ¿Cómo? si la movemos demasiado podemos hacerle daño al bebe –dijo Lily.

- Será mejor que le enfermera venga hasta acá –dijo Ashly viendo como Hermione intentaba respirar para calmar sus dolores pero se notaba en su rostro que no estaba funcionando muy bien.

- Remus ve por ella, dile que no podemos mover a… -dijo Ron.

- AHHHHHHH –grito Hermione asustándolos a todos, incluido Remus quien lo miro con terror – NO TE QUEDES MIRANDO Y VE POR LA MALDITA ENFERMERA QUE ME DUELE…

Remus salio disparado escaleras abajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a la enfermería donde ya estaban James y Sirius atolondradamente diciéndole a la enfermera lo que sucedía.

- El bebe –dijo James apresurado…

- Está mojado –dijo Sirius a su lado.

- Y le duele…

- y se le rompió la bolsa…

- y el bebe va a venir…

- ahora a la enfermería…

- ¿De que demonios me están hablando? –Pregunto la enfermera sin entender una palabra.

- Madame Ponfrey –dijo Remus haciendo que los dos chicos se callaran y que la mujer llevara su vista hacia él –Hermione tiene contracciones y se le rompió la bolsa, pero no queremos traerla porque puede ser peligroso para el bebe…

- Por supuesto, voy para allá –dijo la enfermera tomando algunas pociones y metiéndolas dentro de un maletín salio a toda carrera a la torre de griffindor.

Al llegar subió de inmediato donde estaba Hermione acompañada de los demás.

- Salgan todos de aquí, necesito espacio –dijo la enfermera corriendo a un lado a Harry.

- Pero… -dijo Harry no muy desacuerdo.

- Salgan ahora –dijo la mujer perdiendo los estribos.

Todos salieron a regañadientes y se quedaron en la sala común donde en solo minutos aparecieron Dumbledor, Mcgonagall y Hagrid.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? –Pregunto Dumbledor más alterado de lo que debería.

- Madame Ponfrey esta con ella pero aun no nos dice nada –dijo Harry mientras se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo

- Debes estar tranquilo Potter, ella sabe lo que hace –dijo Mcgonagall igual de nerviosa que él.

Dumbledor no prestaba atención a las conversaciones que surgían a su alrededor, solo miraba a las escaleras, pendiente de cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Pasaron barias horas antes que una agotada enfermera bajara con una bandeja con pociones a medio llenar.

AL hacerlo, los chicos, incluido Harry, estaban completamente dormidos por lo que solo Dumbledor, Mcgonagall y Hagrid pudieron hablar con ella.

- ¿Ya nacieron? –Pregunto de inmediato Hagrid.

- No, las cosas se complicaron un poco –dijo la mujer con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Que sucedió Poppy? –Pregunto Dumbledor con preocupación.

- Pareciera que los bebes se protegen Albus –dijo la mujer con algo de desconcierto.

- ¿De que estas hablando Poppy? explícate –dijo Mcgonagall.

- Pareciera que hay algo así como un escudo en el vientre de la señorita Granger, cuando intento acercarme a ella para darle las pociones –dijo la mujer mirando a Mcgonagall.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Pregunto Mcgonagall mirando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Ella esta despierta? – Pregunto Dumbledor a la enfermera.

- Sí, esta despierta –dijo la enfermera.

Dumbledor, sin avisar a nadie, comenzó a subió las escaleras y llego hasta la habitación de Hermione. Abrió la puerta y la vio recostada entre muchos cojines, se acerco lentamente mientras los ojos de Hermione lo seguían atentamente.

- Profesor –dijo Hermione muy agotada.

- Debes estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa paternal.

- ¿Por qué… esta sucediendo… todo esto? –Pregunto Hermione recostándose más en los cojines.

- Darás a luz a un ángel –dijo Dumbledor mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, estos niños son mis angeles –dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

- No me refiero a eso –dijo Dumbledor colocando una mano en el vientre de Hermione para ver que sucedía.

Como él esperaba sucedió lo que en el bosque prohibido. Al posar su mano una luz que parecía identificarlo le permitió posar la mano.

- ¿Ves lo que esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Dumbledor a Hermione quien miraba sorprendida todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Por qué no dejó que la enfermera me tocara? –Pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

- Cuando digo que vas a tener un ángel no lo digo de manera figurativa –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Hermione a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban gran desconcierto –tendrás una niña… y esa niña será un ángel.

Hermione lo escuchaba totalmente alucinada. Jamás pensó escuchar eso.

Sí bien tenía una vaga noción de todas las historias que se tejían alrededor de los angeles, nunca pensó que fuera verdad.

- Eso no es posible –dijo Hermione – ¿voy a tener dos niñas… ángeles?

- No… uno de tus hijos será una niña… un ángel, pero no necesariamente tu otro bebe tiene que ser mujer –dijo Dumbledor desconcertando aun más a Hermione –puede ser perfectamente un hombrecito…

- ¿Mellizos? –Pregunto Hermione

- Exacto –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que Hermione volviera a hablar.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado como fue que saliste ilesa cuando Voldemort te secuestro? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- Si, pero usted no nos quiso contar –dijo Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- No les dije en su momento porque nunca estuve cien por ciento seguro de la verdad –dijo Dumbledor ignorando la mirada de reproche –pero creo que es hora que lo sepas…

- ¿Por qué ahora? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Cuando tus hijos nazcan no sé que es lo que sucederá –dijo Dumbledor –No sé su voldemort esta la tanto de la verdad acerca de tus hijos y menos si sabe que son dos, por lo que vamos a tener que muchísimo mas cuidadosos si queremos que estos niños crezcan sanos y salvos.

- Hay algo que usted nunca nos dijo profesor –dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista de los celestes ojos del anciano -¿Cómo fue que supo Voldemort que yo estaba embarazada y que ese niño podría tener el poder de matarlo?

Dumbledor antes de responder se dio todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- La verdad no esperaba que pasaras ese detalle por alto –dijo Dumbledor acentuando un poco más la sonrisa –Voldemort tiene ciertos poderes que desconozco aun, al igual que aliados que nos pueden ser muy peligrosos. Uno de esos aliados tuvo una premonición acerca de ti, no estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que dijo con exactitud, solo sé que te mencionaba a ti, a Harry y a un hijo que estaba creciendo en tu vientre que tendría el poder de destruirlo para siempre, pero la verdad a cambiado un poco porque no es uno sino dos.

- Pero quizás la premonición solo mencionaba al bebe que tendría los poderes para destruir a Voldemort –dijo Hermione pensando el voz alta –si es así, el otro es un mago normal…

- Puede ser Hermione, puede ser –dijo Dumbledor levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado –pero solo lo averiguaremos cuando nazcan.

- Parece que no quieren salir –dijo Hermione pasándose una mano por el vientre –ya pasaron las contracciones…

- Preferiría que nacieran de una buena vez, para poder sacarme esta angustia de encima –dijo Harry parado en la puerta.

- Harry –dijo Hermione sorprendida de verlo.

- Creo que ya no tengo que explicarle nada ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- Solo una cosa quisiera que me respondiera –dijo Harry a lo que Dumbledor movió la cabeza indicándole que continuara –si es verdad que uno de los bebes va a ser un ángel ¿Que peligros corre?

- Lamento decir que correrá mucho más peligro que un niño normal –dijo Dumbledor no muy contento –será más vulnerable hasta que sus poderes aparezcan…

- Deberemos protegerla más ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Sí –dijo Dumbledor caminando hasta la puerta.

- Yo me encargaré de que a ninguno de mis hijos les suceda nada –dijo Harry acercándose hasta la cama de Hermione al momento en que Dumbledor abría la puerta para salir.

- De eso no me cabe duda alguna –dijo Dumbledor saliendo del lugar.

Ambos chicos se quedaron varios monitos en silencio y mirándose a los ojos, mientras sus manos se juntaban en el vientre de Hermione el cual acariciaban con tranquilidad.

Tras unos segundos de eterno silencio Hermione volvío a contraerse de dolor.

- ¿Ahora sí? –Pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Sí… -dijo Hermione con dolor.

- Voy por la enfermera –dijo Harry bajando a toda velocidad a la sala común –¿AHORA SI, VAN A NACER!

La enfermera subió a todo lo que sus piernas daban mientras Harry se quedaba parado viéndola pasar.

- Harry, será mejor que tu también este ahí –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Harry lo quedó viendo alucinado. Jamás pensó que estaría en el nacimiento de sus hijos por lo que le costo un poco reaccionar y subir a la habitación donde estaba Hermione, pero luego de unos segundos y un sonoro ¡¡¡VE! de parte de los que estaban ahí logró reaccionar.

El trabajo de parto no fue nada fácil. Si bien el hecho de que Harry estuviera ahí relajo un poco a las bebes quienes le permitieron a la enfermera poder ayudar a Hermione, pasó cerca de una hora antes que Hermione comenzara a pujar.

- Vamos Hermione, ya casi tengo la cabeza –dijo la enfermera mientras Hermione a duras penas respiraba para poder pujar otra vez.

- Eso amor, lo estas asiendo muy bien –dijo Harry bien le servía de apoyo a la cabeza y espalda de Hermione mientras tomaba con fuerzas sus manos a cada lado de ella para que ella tomara fuerzas para volver a pujar.

- ¡AHHHHHH! –grito Hermione antes que la enfermera lograra sacar a su primer hijo.

- ¡Es una niña!... ¡Es una niña hermosa! –dijo la mujer mientras que con la ayudar de una toalla que flotaba limpiaba a la pequeña cuyo llanto era casi audible, hasta que limpiaron su boca, después de lo cual logreo sacar el llanto que llegó hasta la sala común donde esperaban todos emocionados.

-Ya nació uno –dijo Sirius tan emocionado como James quien tenía los ojos brillante a causa de las lágrimas al igual que Lily, quienes eran observados con alegra por Dumbledor.

La enfermera le acerca la pequeña a Hermione quien con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la mira y besa su frente al igual que Harry. En ese momento viene otra contracción que la hace encogerse nuevamente.

- Vamos Hermione, ya queda solo uno –dijo la enfermera mientras dejaba la pequeña para que aquella toalla terminara de limpiarla.

- A la cuenta de tres puja con todas tus fuerzas –dijo la mujer acomodándose para recibir el otro bebe -…1…2…3…

- AHHHHHH! –grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas mientras volvía a tomar aire.

- Una más y esta fuera –dijo la enfermera –ya tengo su cabeza… puja otra vez…

- La ultima vez amor –dijo Harry mientras que Hermione apretaba con fuerzas su mano para dar el ultimo empuje y traer a su segundo hijo al mundo.

- ¡GUA! –grito el bebe al memento de estar en los brazos de la enfermera.

- Es un niño –dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y llevaba al pequeño junto a su hermana quien estaba recostada en la cama contigua. El momento en que la mujer dejo a los dos hermanos juntos, la pequeña tomo la mano de su hermana y el niño dejó de llorar.

- Parece que saben que son hermanos –dijo la mujer mientras tapaba a los dos infantes con una manta.

Harry besó la frente de Hermione antes de recostarla entre varios cojines y acercarse a sus hijos para verlos.

No pudo contener las lágrimas al verlos ahí, a ambos. Pensaba en las tantas veces en las que pensó que jamás los vería y ahora ahí estaban.

- Voy a bajar con los otros –dijo Harry antes de acercarse a la puerta.

- Espere señor Potter, deben ponerle los nombres a los bebes –dijo la enfermera acercándose a los niños.

- La niña se llamara Melinda Andreé Potter Granger –dijo Harry mirando a la pequeña que tenía la cabeza casi calva si no fuera por unos pocos cabellos que se asomaban por su nuca de los cuales era algo difícil distinguir el color.

- ¿Y el niño? –Pregunto la enfermera mirándolos a los dos.

- Se llamará Mathw Nicolas Potter Granger –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

- Bien, señorita Melinda y señor Mathw, es hora de ir con su madre –dijo la enfermera colocando a los dos bebes sobre el pecho de su padre.

- Hola mis niños bellos –dijo Hermione mientras los afirmaba uno can cada mano.

- Yo bajare a decirles a los demás –dijo Harry desapareciendo por la puerta.

- Te voy a dejar un momento a solas con ellos –dijo la enfermera saliendo también de la habitación.

Al verse sola con los bebes, sus ojos volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas las cuales, esta vez, no sostuvo y dejó que salieran libremente.

Estaba tan emocionada. Por fin todo había acabado, la espera había finalizado y ya tenía ahí, con ella, a esas dos criaturitas tan hermosas.

Desde ahora en adelante su vida cambiaría radicalmente, eso ella lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo. Quizás no podría entrar a estudiar a la escuela de aurors de inmediato, como lo había planeado, pero dejaría que los bebes estuvieran un poco más grandes para poder hacerlo, pero jamás dejaría de lado ese sueño. Si bien ahora tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, no iba a dejar sus sueños botados, los iba a cumplir e iba a salir adelante con sus hijos y con Harry.

Harry bajó a toda velocidad saltándose los escalones de a cuatro en cuatro, para caer con fuerza al suelo y despertar a los que se habían quedado dormidos, por la larga espera.

- ¡ES UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA! –Grito el emocionado padre despertando a Noe y Ashly que estaban dormitando en el sillón.

- Felicidades amigo –dijo Ron acercándose de inmediato para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

- Muchas felicidades Harry –dijo ginny acercándose él también.

- ¿Cómo están los tres? –Pregunto Dumbledor acercándose luego de la pelirroja Weasley.

- Hermione está cansado, pero bien, para haber traído a dos niños a mundo –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –y Melinda y Mathw estan perfectamente… ¡SON HERMOSOS!

- ¿Melinda y Mathw? –Pregunto Sirius luego de acercarse seguido de Remus quienes le dieron un gran abrazo.

- Sí, Melinda Andreé y Mathw Nicolas –dijo Harry con orgullo.

- Te felicito Harry –dijo Lily acercándose después de Ashly y Noe para abrazar a su futuro hijo.

Al sentir el abrazo de la que sería en algunos años su madre, Harry sintió que muchas de cosas malas que habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida habían valido la pena. Ahora tenía dos hijos a pesar de ser él muy joven y la vida, además de eso, le había dado la posibilidad de pasar ese hermoso momento con sus padres.

Se separaron unos segundos e intercambiaron miradas entre esos dos padres de ojos verdes.

James quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se mantuvo unos segundos al margen viendo como madre e hijo se abrazaban. Al ver que se separaban se acercó con lentitud para posarse delante de su hijo y cruzas miradas unos segundos antes que se fundieran en un fuerte abrazo que los emocionó a todos.

- Te felicito hijo –dijo James mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- No sabes lo que significa para mí que ustedes estén aquí, por las razones que haya sudo, doy muchas gracias por esto –dijo Harry dejando escapar esas lágrimas que tanto había guardado.

- Bueno, ya basta de lágrimas, quiero conocer a esos dos Potter –dijo Sirius haciendo reír a los presentes.

- Van a tener que esperar unos segundos a que termine con Hermione y abriguemos a los bebes –dijo la enfermera quien había bajado a la enfermería y había vuelto a subir para aplicar unas pociones cicatrizantes en Hermione para que las heridas del parto comenzaran a cicatrizar más rápido.

Un hombre encapuchado caminaba encorvado por los pasillos de una casa casi en ruinas. Sacó sus arrugadas manos de entre la capa y empujó las puertas de un salón.

- ¿Que me traes? – Pregunto Voldemort sentado en su gran sillón.

- Ya no hay nada que hacer… ya nació –dijo el hombre con temor.

Voldemort apretó el puño mientras escuchaba las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Que posibilidades tengo de matarla ahora que no tiene poderes desarrollados? –Pregunto Voldemort.

- La suerte a cambiado mucho señor –dijo el hombre con temor mientras sus voz temblaba.

- ¡Respóndeme! –dijo Voldemort con furia, ciando temblar al anciano hombre.

- Es impredecible decir en estos momentos que sucederá si ella es atacada, amo –dijo en hombre –han habido sucesos extraños a su alrededor… cosas que han cambiado el futuro.

- ¡¿Que cosas! –Pregunto Voldemort con enojo.

- No es posible leerlas, si adivinarlas, son cosas que van mucho más allá de mis poderes –dijo el hombre temblando – manos extrañas han manipulado el tiempo señor… el futuro puede volver a reescribirse…

EL hombre tembló de pies a cabeza cuando vio que Voldemort se levantaba y lo miraba con esos ojos de serpiente, rojos.

- Nadie va a nadie mi futuro más que yo –dijo Voldemort girando hacia la ventana para posar sus ojos en la luna creciente –…nadie…

Continuará…


	14. Una boda accidentada ¡Otra vez, no!

Capítulo 14: Una boda accidentada… ¡Otra vez,no!

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y todos estaban dormidos menos Hermione, quien estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común meciendo las cunitas de Melinda y Mathw.

Los chicos se habían quedado hasta muy tarde jugando quidich la noche anterior y ella como aun no se recuperaba bien del parto, decidió quedarse de la torre cuidando de los pequeños.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el nacimiento de los pequeños y para alivió de Hermione los dos niños eran bastante tranquilos. No lloraban demasiado y les gustaba que los mecieran por lo que solo tenía que dejarlos en la cuna y mecerlos con su mano o con algún hechizo, pero a pesar de ello, Hermione no se despegaba de sus hijos ni un segundo. Sentía que de lo que decían los demás, que ahora estaban seguros, algo le decía que Voldemort no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione estaba concentrada mirando el cielo por la ventana, cuando sintió que alguien besaba su cabeza. Supo de inmediato que era Harry, su olor para ella era inconfundible.

- Pensé que estarías dormido hasta tarde –dijo Hermione mirando como su novio se sentaba frente a ellos.

- Eso pensé yo pero como no te sentí en la cama ya no pude seguir durmiendo –dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

Luego del nacimiento de los bebes, Harry se había mudado a otra habitación con Hermione en el ala de las mujeres.

- Que mentiroso eres… has pasado muchos años durmiendo solo y no te importaba que estuviera contigo o no –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Pero desde la primera noche que dormimos juntos yo me acostumbré a tu presencia –dijo Harry lanzándole un beso en el aire.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo al ver que se acercaba a los dos niños y jugaba con ellos

- Hermione… -dijo Harry levantándose el lado de la cuna para volver a sentarse.

- Mm… -

- Eh estado pensando… cuando hablamos de casarnos… -dijo Harry algo cohibido.

- ¿Te arrepentiste de casarnos? –Pregunto Hermione de inmediato.

- ¡No!... claro que no, ni lo pienses… es solo que… estaba pensando que ahora que los niños ya nacieron, pues… -dijo Harry sin saber como continuar.

- Podríamos fijar la fecha para la boda –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Eso –dijo Harry con una sonrisa al ver que ella, entre tanta palabrería, había entendido.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, pero prefería que tu te acercaras –dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Estaba pensando que, como las personas que van a estar en la boda van a ser, básicamente los que estamos acá no necesitamos tanto tiempo para prepararla –dijo Harry con algo de temor –Pensé que podríamos realizarla el próximo fin de semana.

- Me parece bien, no quiero esperar mucho –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Entonces no se diga más –dijo Harry colocándose de pie –tu no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo, tú solamente descansa, quiero que te recuperes bien...

Al decir estas palabras Harry se acercó a Hermione para besarla y luego salir a toda velocidad por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Parece que ahora si vamos a ser una verdadera familia –dijo Hermione mientras mecía la cuna de sus dos retoños.

Los días pasaron a toda marcha, como si hasta el destino quisiera que el día de la boda se apresurara.

Como lo dijo Harry, él se encargo de todo lo que necesitaran, mientras que Hermione solo tuvo que preocuparse del vestido de novia.

Aquel día en la mañana como nunca había sucedido, los niños estaban muy inquietos y le habían dado mucho trabajo a Hermione, quien no sabía exactamente como calmarlos.

- Ya mi niño, tranquilo –dijo Hermione mientras mecía a Mathw en sus brazos.

- Colócalo al lado de Malinda, me dijiste que cuando estaban juntos estaban tranquilos –dijo Ginny mientras dejaba a la pequeña Melinda en la cuna, en el momento en que esta volvía a estallar en llanto –mala idea...

- No sé que es lo que les sucede, ya les di de comer y los cambia –dijo Hermione mientras no dejaba de mecer al pequeño Potter –Los revisé si es que tenían temperatura y nada, parece que estaba bien de salud pero están muy inquietos y no sé porque.

- Será porque tú también estas inquieta –dijo Lily entrando seguida de Noe y Ashly.

- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Estoy a punto de casarme –dijo Mientras el pequeño volvía a llorar con más fuerza aun.

- Hermione, tu lazo con los bebes es muy fuerte, si te sientes angustiada ellos también lo estarán, debes calmarte tu primero y así veras que los pequeños estarán tranquilos –dijo Noe arrebatándole al pequeño de los brazos para que se sentara.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero es que es tan difícil calmarse cuando vas a dar el paso más importante de tu vida –dijo Hermione tirándose en la cama de espaldas mientras que respiraba con fuerza.

- Mira, date un baño, eso te relajará, mientras nosotras nos preocuparemos de los niños –dijo Lily tendiéndole una mano para levantarla de la cama –luego te cambias y terminamos de arreglarte con calma.

- Veras que todo va a salir bien –dijo Ashly tomándola de los hombros y llevándola hasta el baño.

- Gracias chicas –dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

- Pobre, esta con los nervios de punta –dijo Noe mientras calmaba al pequeño Mathw.

- Yo estaría igual si tuviera dos hijos y me fuera a casar –dijo Ashly mirando como Ginny dejaba a la pequeña Melinda en la cuna.

- Será mejor que llevemos a los bebes abajo ara que ella este tranquila –dijo Lily tomando nuevamente a Melinda y saliendo de la habitación seguida de Neo y Ashly.

- Yo me quedare con Hermione y la ayudare a arreglarse –dijo Ginny sentándose en una de las camas que había en la habitación.

- OK –dijo Ashly antes de cerrar la puerta.

Voldemort estaba parado fuera de la entrada del castillo. Estaba solo, cubierto por una capucha que solo dejaba ver su pálido rostro y sus ojos rojos como los de una serpiente.

- Esta vez no abra errores –dijo Voldemort posando su mano sobre la cerradura de la reja que estaba hechizada.

Al más leve contacto con la mano de Voldemort la reja comenzó a temblar estruendosamente para luego abrirse de par en par rompiendo el hechizo que la protegía.

- No hay hechizo que me detenga esta vez Dumbledor –dijo Voldemort entrando al lugar con paso calmado y lento.

Hermione estaba pasada fuera del gran comedor cuando estas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver todas las personas que estaban dentro del lugar.

Al posar su vista sobre los presentes una pequeña oleada de tristeza la invadió. Sus padres no estaban.

Sabía que Harry les había mandado una lechuza con una carta y la invitación y tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran allí pero no fue así. Pero al pensar en eso también pensó en los que sí, estaban. Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, todos los Weasley, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Noe , Ashly…

Eso alegro en parte su corazón y la animó a entrar.

Al posar un pie dentro del gran comedor una hermosa música comenzó a sonar. Intentó saber de donde provenía el sonido y vio que unos violines flotaban e un costado y tocaban con gran energía.

Mientras pasaba pudo ver como varias velas blancas flotaban en el altar donde la esperaba Harry y Dumbledor.

Cuando faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar al altar pudo ver que Melinda y Mathw estaban vestidos de blanco en los brazos de Lily y James cosa que le apretó el pecho.

Al llegar al lado de Harry este la ayudo a sentarse en dos pequeños bancos que había en el altar. Se sentó y Dumbledor comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, antes que todo, quiero decir que es un gran placer para mí poder unirlos en matrimonio –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos con ternura –ahora, pónganse todos de pie…

Las puertas de roble se abrieron con una tétrica lentitud dejando pasar a un hombre encapuchado.

Voldemort caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con inusitada lentitud.

Sabía perfectamente donde iba y que era lo que tenía que hacer y estaba seguro de que esta vez lo lograría. Esta vez no abría nada ni nadie que lo detuviera.

-… Por los poderes que me confieren el Wizengamot y mi orden de Merlín primera clase, los declaro marido y mujer –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que todos se volvieran a colocar de pie -… Pues besar a la novia…

Harry miro a Dumbledor con una gran sonrisa para luego tomar a Hermione por la cintura con mucha ternura y la besó.

- Que hermosura –dijo la voz de Voldemort desde las puertas del gran comedor.

Al escucharlos todos voltearon a verlo.

Las reacciones desde ahí fueron muy variadas pero la principal fue histeria.

La señora Weasley ahogo un grito antes de estrangula el brazo e su esposo quien de inmediato se colocó delante de él. Ashly y Noe fueron cubiertas por Remus y Sirius respectivamente. Por otro lado James y Lily se posaron detrás de Ginny y Ron quienes, al ver que ellos tenían a los dos pequeños, se colocaron de inmediato como escudos para protegerlos.

Dumbledor por su parte tuvo la reacción más rápida la cual fue posarse entre el camino de Harry y Hermione con Voldemort.

- Esta vez no vas a tocar a nadie Tom –dijo Dumbledor con la varita en la mano.

- Esta vez no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos sermones viejo decrépito –dijo Voldemort con voz terríficamente baja.

Hermione de inmediato corrió hasta sus dos hijos que estaban en brazos de James y Lily quienes intentaban pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, pero para su desgracia la vista de Voldemort era muy aguda.

- Vaya, vaya... creo que ya sé a lo que se refería Devlin cuando me habló de una extraña mano influyendo en el futuro –dijo Voldemort posando su vista directo en Lily, quien tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Melinda –Parece que tendré el placer de matarte nuevamente maldita y asquerosa sangre sucia...

- Antes te mato yo –dijo Harry intentando sobrepasar la barrera que había puesto Dumbledor entre ellos y Voldemort pero este se lo impidió.

- No Harry, esto lo voy a solucionar yo –dijo Dumbledor sin apartar la vista de Voldemort y sin bajar un milímetro su varita.

- No me digas Dumbledor... ¿Por fin tendremos ese duelo tan esperado? –Pregunto Voldemort con sarcasmo.

- Sal con los niños de aquí –dijo Harry colocándose al lado de Hermione.

- No te voy a dejar aquí –dijo Hermione mirándolo con temor.

- Hermione, no podemos dejar que ese infeliz les haga daño a los niños –dijo Harry para hacerla entender.

- ... esta bien... –dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

Se acercó a James y Lily quienes no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero aun así la siguieron.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta que estaba en un rincón del gran comedor cuando un rayo proveniente de la varita dio de lleno en la puerta.

- Nadie se va a mover de aquí... vivo –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Deja que se vayan, tu problema es con migo –dijo Harry detrás de Dumbledor.

- Es fácil decirlo cuando estas protegido por el viejo mocoso –dijo Voldemort con sarcasmo –en todo caso no te preocupes, me encargare de todo, hasta de esos molestos hijos que tienes...

- No te atrevas... –dijo Hermione desde un rincón.

- Jajaja –rió Voldemort –esas mismas palabras fueron dichas por esta estúpida sangre sucia y ya vez donde termino...

- Déjate de palabras y terminemos de una vez con esto Tom –dijo Dumbledor dando dos pasos hacia delante.

Voldemort lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa siniestra antes de pasar la lengua de manera grotesca por sus labios y prepararse para la batalla.

- Que gane el mejor –dijo Voldemort haciendo una tonta reverencia.

Al momento de terminar esas palabras cada uno dejó salir rayos rojos desde sus varitas, dando comienzo al mejor duelo que se haya presenciado en Hogwarts.

Mientras los dos magos se batían a duelo con los más espectaculares hechizos todos los presentes incluido Harry quien a la fuerza era movido por los Weasley para acercarse a la puerta.

Cuando estaban a pasos de la puerta esta fue abierta con fuerza por un gran numero de mortífagos

- Ya se habían tardado, manga de inútiles –dijo Voldemort sin quitar la vista de Dumbledor –quiero que los entretengan, para que no se aburran, mientras termino con este viejo y termino con ellos de una buena vez...

Dumbledor miro reojo como los mortífagos rodeaban con gran facilidad a los otros.

En ese momento sintió realmente miedo, pero no por él sino por lo que podría llegar a suceder si la pequeña esperanza que tenía desaparecía.

Sus pensamientos estaban en eso cuando vio aparecer por la puerta del otro rincón del salón al Remus adulto seguido de Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix y de los aurors.

- Remus –dijo la señora Weasley cuando el canoso hombre se poso a su lado.

- Molly, deben sacar a los chicos de aquí –dijo Remus sin mirar al Remus del pasado quien estaba absorto mirándolo.

Al sentir el respaldo Dumbledor se centro de lleno en su duelo con Voldemort, pero este no mostraba ni la mas mínima preocupación al ver entrar a los aurors y los miembros de la orden, por el contrario parecía haberlos estado esperando al igual que a sus mortífagos y eso no le agrado mucho a Dumbledor porque no significaba nada bueno.

- Ahora sí, ocupémonos de nosotros –dijo Voldemort volviendo al ataque.

Dumbledor estaba totalmente concentrado en la batalla con Voldemort, sabía que cualquier mal movimiento le podría costar la vida por lo que jamás percibió que hubo otro hombre encapuchado que entro al salón por la puerta de donde salieron los mortífagos.

Por otro lado Remus y los demás intentaban desesperadamente sacar a Harry y los demás de ahí pero los mortífagos intentaban impedírselos a toda costa, mientras que trataban de llegar hasta Melinda y Mathw quienes estaban en brazos de Lily y James respectivamente.

- Debemos sacar a los niños y a los chicos de aquí –dijo Remus mientras cubría la espalda de Arthur.

- Es imposible Remus, están cubriendo la entrada a toda costa –dijo el hombre esquivando un rayo.

Remus miraba de reojo como el Remus del futuro se defendía al igual que Ashly y Noe quienes estaban su lado.

- Tengo una idea –dijo Remus acercándose al circulo protector que tenían Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Sirius alrededor de James y Lily quienes tenían a los pequeños en sus brazos –deben separarse…

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Quiero que Hermione tome a la pequeña y que Jame y Lily se lleven al niño –dijo Remus danzándole un puñetazo a un mortífago que intentaba lanzarse contra los chicos.

- Eso es peligroso –dijo Sirius al otro lado de Ginny.

- Ustedes hagan lo que les digo, me encargare de que todos salgan ilesos –dijo Remus con voz fuerte antes de alejarse

Se movió entre los mortígafos y los aurors hasta llegar al grupo de la orden, le dijo algo al oído de Alastor y volvió donde los chicos ya le habían entregado a Melinda a Hermione.

- Hermione, cuando te digo vas a correr hasta la puerta que protegen los mortífagos, yo te cubriré y te abriré paso –dijo Remus a Hermione, para luego girarse donde estaba Sirius –cuando Hermione halla salido ve por Noe… y los demás y los sacas de aquí…

Sirius noto como el Remus adulto evitaba mirarlo a la cara cuando le hablaba pero no le importo y cuando pudo se acercó un poco donde estaban los demás.

- Remus, eso es demasiado arriesgado –dijo Harry con preocupación.

- Si se queda acá los terminaran matando Harry –dijo Remus con enojo –confía en mí, yo los sacaré a salvo.

Harry solo tuvo unos minutos para girarse y proteger nuevamente a James y Lily quienes aun estaban en el centro del círculo formado por los demás.

- James, Lily, cuando les diga correrán hacia la entrada opuesta, Moody los protegerá –dijo Remus antes de girarse y colcarse por delante de Hermione y Melinda.

En ese transcurso de tiempo el encapuchado de escabullo entre los mortífagos que protegían la entrada opuesta para lograr posarse tras Dumbledor.

Mientras Remus, Alastor y el resto de los integrantes de la orden se posicionaban para facilitarles la salida a Hermione, James y Lily.

- …1…2…3… -grito Remus mientras corría por delante de Hermione para facilitarle el paso, mientras Moody lo imitaba por esotro extremo.

Cuando la orden de hubo disipado del centro del lugar el encapuchado que estaba unos metros detrás de Dumbledor sacó sus arrugadas manos de entre su capa para alzas las palmas hacia el director, pronunció unas palabras extrañas antes que unas extrañas hebras salieran de sus manos enrollando el cuerpo de Dumbledor, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al piso.

Harry quien se estaba enfrentando a un mortífago giró la cabeza para identificar el golpe secó que había sonado y pudo ver el momento en que las hebras del hombre se estiraban apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del anciano.

- ¡NO! –grito Harry antes de correr hacia Dumbledor.

Al escuchar el grito todos parecieron paralizarse, incluida Hermione quien estaba a escasos metros de le entrada.

- Gracias Devlin…Esta vez acabare con los dos –dijo Voldemort alzando la varita nuevamente –Avada kedravra…

Las cosas que sucedieron en ese momento fueron difíciles de percibir para todos.

Los mortífagos que estaban alrededor de Hermione y Melinda cayeron al piso desmayados mientras la pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón.

El rayo verde que provenía de la varita de Voldemort se detuvo a centímetros del cuerpo de Harry y Dumbledor deshaciéndose delante de ellos en el momento en que una fuerza desconocida mandaba a Voldemort contra la muralla con fuerza. Al producirse eso el encapuchado que ataba el cuerpo de Dumbledor también fue lanzado con gran fuerza contra el altar utilizado en la boda, antes de que las cuerdas que ataban al cuerpo del hombre de hicieran mil pedazos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía la pequeña Melinda no cesaba de llorar y de emitir una pequeña luz blanca que parecía un aura su alrededor.

Solo pasaron segundos antes que Dumbledor volviera a levantarse y a colocarse al lado de Harry.

- Lo siento Tom, pero esta vez no hay escape –dijo Dumbledor alzando la varita al mismo tiempo que Harry para que ambos pronunciaran la maldición a la vez –AVADA KEDRAVRA…

Lo que salió de las varitas de ambos magos no parecía un rayo sino una bocanada de masa verde que se estrello contra la muralla donde estaba el cuerpo de Voldemort destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que alguien pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra. Estaban todos desorientados y nadie sabía muy bien que era lo que había sucedido.

El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, quien se giró para ver donde estaba Hermione con Melinda y donde estaba James y Lily con Mathw. Al girarse notó como todos los mortífagos estaban tirados en el suelo.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius desde el otro extremo del gran salón.

- Acabó –dijo Dumbledor sin quitar la vista desde las cenizas de lo que algún día fue Voldemort.

- Voldemort… esta… muerto –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados pero llenos de lágrimas.

- Todo se termino –dijo Hermione caminando hacia Harry.

- ¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto Alastor Moody desde el marco de una de las puertas.

- Sí… -dijo James caminando con Mathw hasta donde estaba Hermione con Harry y la pequeña Melinda. Se lo entrego a Harry y camino donde estaban Sirius y los demás.

- Profesor Dumbledor ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Harry girándose con Mathw en sus brazos.

- Creo… -dijo Dumbledor caminando hasta donde estaba Hermione con Melinda –que nuestro pequeño angelito nos brindo una mano…

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas solo por Harry y Hermione quienes miraron como la pequeña Melinda abría sus ojos y mostraba dos bellos trozos de esmeraldas en ellos.

Estaban todos en la enfermería revisando sus lesiones mientras gente del ministerio estaba en el gran salón junto con algunos aurors y gente especializada del ministerio para revisar la escena.

- No puedo creer lo que acabo de vivir –dijo Sirius mientras la enfermera le curaba una quemadura en su brazo.

- Pues creerlo y disfrútalo porque por lo que sabemos no sabemos cuantas de estas viviremos otra vez antes que nos maten –dijo James medio en serio y medio en broma.

- Vas a tener que cuidar muchísimo a estas preciosuras Hermione –dijo el rEmus adulto a Hermione quien tenía a los dos pequeños en una camilla mientras la enfermera los revisaba con cuidado.

- Necesito hablar contigo –dijo el Remus del pasado acercándose hasta él.

- Creo que Dumbledor fue lo suficientemente claro con ustedes –dijo Remus sin girarse.

- Yo también creo que debemos hablar –dijo Ashly a sus espaldas.

Hermione que estaba frente al Remus adulto pudo ver como su rostro se ensombreció al escuchar la voz de Ashly. También pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por lo que se decidió a intervenir.

- Chicos, creo que no es el momento para… -dijo Hermione intentando sacar a Remus de aquel momento.

- No Hermione, creo que tienen razón –dijo el Remus adulto girándose para ver a su pasado y a la mujer que tanto amó –síganme…

El Remus adulto salió de la habitación seguido del Remus del pasado, Ashly, Noe, Sirius, James y Lily.

Harry se acercó a Hermione junto con Ginny y Ron.

- Eso va a ser duro para Remus –dijo Harry.

- Para los dos… -dijo Hermione mirando la puerta por la que todos habían desaparecido.

Remus guió a los chicos hasta la torre de gryffindor, ya que, como eran vacaciones, la dama gorda del cuadro no les solicitaba contraseña para entrar.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones de la misma forma en que lo hicieron los demás.

- Comiencen –dijo Remus mirándolos a todos.

- ¿Por qué no has querido hablar con nosotros? –Pregunto James.

- Porque no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes… -dijo Remus con calma.

- Claro que tienes que halar con nosotros y son muchas cosas –dijo el Remus del pasado alterándose.

- ¿En serio? pensé que ya lo habías averiguado todo –dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

- Pues no… -dijo Ashly mirándolo con cierto rencor por la actitud que estaba teniendo –Aun no sabemos como morimos…

- Eso es algo que debemos saber… -dijo Noe desde el otro extremo.

- Eso es algo que ustedes "quieren saber" pero eso no significa que sea necesario que ustedes lo sepan –dijo Remus mirando tanto a Noe como a Ashly.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decir que fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Lily con tranquilidad.

- No es fácil para mí estar aquí… -dijo Remus mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Si yo no quiero hablar no es por mala persona…

- ¿En serio? –Pregunto Remus con sarcasmo.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías estando frente a amigos a los cuales dabas muertos hace muchos años? –Pregunto el Remus adulto a su pasado.

- Me sentiría feliz –dijo el Remus del pasado de inmediato.

- Yo me sentiría muy triste –dijo Sirius sorprendiéndolos a todos –me sentiría triste de tener que verlos partir nuevamente…

Remus miraba a Sirius mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Ashly al verlo llorar de esa forma no pudo más que acercarse que arrodillarse frente a él y tomar sus manos, pero al hacerlo Remus las quito de inmediato como si fuera fuego que le quemara la piel.

- No… no lo hagas por favor –dijo Remus levantándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la ventana, sorprendiendo a Ashly y a todos por su reacción.

- ¿Tanto mal te hago? –Pregunto Ashly colocándose de pie.

- Tu muerte… fue una de las cosas más dolorosas… que me a tocado vivir en la vida –dijo Remus mirando por la ventana al vacío mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de correr por su rostro –verte morir en mis brazos… es algo que jamás podré superar.

Esas palabras formaron un gran silencio en la sala, el cual no fue roto hasta que Remus volvió a hablar.

- Por favor se los suplico –dijo Remus con la voz quebrada –no remuevan más entre los recuerdos…

- Remus –dijo Noe colocándose de pie –puedo entender perfectamente que para ti es doloroso recordar todas esas cosas… después de tantos años eres el único que siguió con vida, pero por favor entiéndeme, no puedo creer que jamás legare a graduarme…

Remus miró esos ojos que por tanto tiempo puedo ver en sus años en Hogwarts y luego paso a los de Sirius, los cuales reflejaban la misma tristeza que reflejaban esa fría tarde en la que vio el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba tirado entre la nieve.

- Está bien… les contare que fue lo que sucedió, pero deben entender algo muy importante –dijo Remus volviendo lentamente al sillón y mirándolos a todos –Lamentablemente para mí, las cosas ya no pueden ser cambiadas…

- Quizás el que nosotros estemos aquí es para que algunas cosas cambien –dijo el Remus del pasado quien hasta ese momento sol se había dedicado a escucharlo.

- Si hubieras tenido que vivir lo que yo te darías cuenta que eso no es cierto –dijo Remus a su pasado –no sé cual fue la razón por la que ustedes están aquí, pero les aseguro que no es para cambiar la historia.

- En eso te puedo entender Remus –dijo James mirándolo con la seguridad que Remus necesitaba para seguir.

Remus se sentó en el sillón para tomar aire y comenzar.

- El día en que ustedes murieron fue una víspera de vacaciones de navidad –dijo Remus comenzando con su relato –recuerdo que ese día habíamos ido a Hogsmeade a comprar unos regalos, como todos los alumnos. Era casi media día cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar para avisar que los mortífagos estaban cerca.

Comos todos los alumnos nosotros corrimos para regresar al castillo lo más pronto posible, pero estábamos un poco lejos de la calle que nos llevaba de vuelta al castillo.

Éramos cerca de 15 personas las que íbamos corriendo, todas juntas cuando cerca de 30 mortífagos aparecieron.

Nosotros no éramos expertos en duelos pero aun así nos defendimos dentro de lo que pudimos, pero comenzaron a llegar más y más mortfífagos y nos sobrepasaron.

No hubo tiempo ni de correr, las maldiciones asesinas fueron lanzadas al azar y 5 de los 15 que íbamos cayeron muertos antes que llegaran los aurors y los profesores… y entre esos 5 estaban ustedes…

Mientras contaba lo sucedido sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas igual que lo hacían los de todos los demás.

- Recuerdo que ese día no pudieron apartarnos ni a Sirius ni a mi de sus cuerpos hasta el día del funeral –dijo Remus mirando al muchacho que estaba sentado frente a él –LA verdad es que si no hubiera sido por el apoyo que nos brindo Lily… quizás Sirius y yo nos hubiéramos hundido en la tristeza hasta morir igual que ellas…

- Y viendo todas las cosas que has tenido que pasar no quieres que las cambiemos –dijo el Remus del pasado mirándolo con tristeza.

- Sí, es cierto, muchas cosas tristes me han sucedido pero… tras cada cosa mala, la misma vida que me a hecho sufrir me a dado grandes satisfacciones.

- ¿Cómo cuales? –Pregunto el Remus del pasado un poco escéptico.

- Como el hecho de conocer al hijo de mi mejor amigo y sus nietos también –dijo Remus mirando como aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro de James a pesar de que en sus ojos se agolpaban lágrimas de tristeza –me dio la posibilidad de ayudar a mi amigo Sirius mientras quiso estar con vida…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunto Noe.

- Sirius prefirió entregar su vida por su ahijado antes que seguir en ese infierno en el que vivía –dijo Remus mirando a Noe y de reojo a Sirius –la verdad es que una de las alegritas más grandes en nuestra vida nos las a dado Harry…

- Pero sigo en desacuerdo contigo –dijo el Remus del pasado levantándose y caminando hasta la ventana.

- Tienes todo el derecho en estar en desacuerdo –dijo Remus –pero te puedo asegurar que como la vida nos a dado tristeza… también nos a dado inmensas alegrías, esperanzas y razones de vivir –volvió a decir Remus antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.

- Espero que piensen mucho las cosas que harán desde ahora en adelante… tienen más que sus propios destinos en sus manos –dijo Remus ates de salir del lugar dejándolos a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos…

Remus camino por los pasillos que daban hasta la enfermería nuevamente, necesitaba despedirse de los chicos antes de irse nuevamente.

- Remus –dijo Hermione que caminaba en sentido contrario con Mathw en brazos y al lado de Harry quien llevaba a Melinda en los suyos -¿Cómo salió todo?

- A decir verdad no lo sé… pero eso no importa ya –dijo Remus con una sonrisa melancólica –solo venía para despedirme de ustedes.

- Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? –Pregunto Hermione apenada.

- Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer –dijo Remus.

- Remus, nosotros queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino de Melinda –dijo Harry mostrándole a la pequeña, la que estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos –queríamos que estuvieras en el bautizo de los dos…

Remus miró a la pequeña y pudo distinguir como de debajo de las mantitas que la envolvían salían unas pequeñas matitas de cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿Una pelirroja? –Pregunto el hombre extrañado al ver que su hermano Mathw que estaba en brazos de su madre, tenía una mata de cabello negro.

- Sí, eso parece –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría ser el padrino de esta criatura –dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un dedo por sobre la mejilla de la pequeña –solo les pido que me esperen una semana para bautizarlos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron antes de sonreír u asentir.

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry regalándole una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, entonces nos veremos en una semana –dijo Remus antes de despedirse y desaparecer por el largo pasillo –a empezar una muévame vida –pensó Remus para sí, mientras atravesaba los largos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Tendremos que ver que vamos a hacer desde ahora en adelante –dijo Remus mirándolos a todos.

- No tenemos mucho que pensar –dijo Sirius –por ahora por lo menos…

- Volveremos chicos, tienen que tener fe… -dijo Lily justo en el momento en que Harry y Hermione entraban con los pequeños.

- Me gusta ese optimismo –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

- Ojala todos pensáramos igual –dijo James desde el sillón.

- Oigan, deben tranquilizarse –dijo Harry mientras Melinda se movía algo inquieta en sus brazos –esperen un momento subiremos a dejar a los niños en sus cunas.

- Claro –dijo Noe viendo como los dos desaparecían escaleras arriba.

Una vez llegaron arriba Harry y Hermione colocaron a los niños en sus cunas.

- Será mejor que bajes con ellos un momento, deben estar un poco confundidos con la conversación de Remus –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Tienes razón, iré con ellos un momento –dijo Harry caminando hasta la puerta donde se detuvo otra vez para girarse y ver a su ahora, esposa –lamento que no hayamos podido tener una boda normal.

- Eso hubiera sido imposible para nosotros amor –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Te amor –dijo Harry.

- También te amo –dijo Hermione antes que Harry saliera de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo abajo Harry fue directo donde estaban los demás aun conversando.

- ¿Y Hermione? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Se quedó arriba con los bebes –dijo Harry sentándose en el brazo de uno de los sillones.

- ¿Y Ron y Ginny? –Pregunto James.

- Se fueron con sus padres, después de tanto alboroto su madre prefirió llevárselos de una vez –dijo Harry.

Siguieron conversando unos minutos más cuando un fuerte "crac" que salió detrás de uno de los sillones llamó la atención de todos.

- ¿Que fue eso? –Pregunto Remus.

- Siento haberlo asustado señor Harry Potter –dijo Doddy saliendo detrás del sillón.

- Doddy, que gusto verte ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Harry al elfo.

- Vengo a entregarle algo que encontré el otro día señor –dijo el elfo tropezándose y rodando unos cuando metros lejos de ellos.

Harry se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse cuando el elfo le entregaba un trozo de pergamino.

- Me pareció que tenía que entregárselo porque esta relacionado con usted señor –dijo el elfo antes de hacer una reverencia –ahora me voy Señor Harry Potter, Doddy tiene mucho que hacer señor.

- Espera Do… -dijo Harry pero el elfo ya había desaparecido.

Harry tomo el pergamino y pudo ver dos palabras escritas en él. Se levantó y se giró antes de leerlas.

- ¿Que es eso? –Pregunto Sirius despreocupadamente -¿Que cosa dice?

- dice… RECESSUM TEMPUS –dijo Harry justo en el momento en que Lily leía en el reverso del papel su nombre y reconocía el pergamino.

- ¡NO LO LEAS! –grito Lily pero ya era tarde.

Harry levantó la vista y notó como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas extremadamente vertiginosas. En cosa de segundo todos eran absorbidos por un torbellino que los absolvía a todos dejándolos caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos medios aturdidos intentaron levantarse. El primero el levantar la cabeza fue Harry y puro notar que ya no estaban en la sala común de gryffindor sino que estaban en lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de una casa.

- Oigan, levántense –dijo Harry llamando la atención de los demás quienes de inmediato se colocaron de pie.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Ashly levantándose con ayuda de Remus.

- Creo que al igual que Lily, Harry leyó algo que no debía –dijo Sirius recogiendo el papel del suelo, pero al hacerlo este se comenzó a incendiar de la nada, transformándose en cenizas en cosa de segundos.

- Eso no es bueno –dijo Noe detrás de Sirius.

- Maldición –dijo James a su alrededor –no me digan que otra vez viajamos en el tiempo.

- Parece que sí –dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor –solo espero que esta vez allá sido a nuestro tiempo, porque…

Pero las palabras de Remus fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abría y dejaba pasar a una mujer de unos 35 años de cabellos castaño y con bucles hasta la cintura, que vestía con una blusa negra con mangas trascuartos y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna y que era continuada por unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias del mismo color, que al verlos se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bienvenidos…

Continuara...

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

_Hola a todo… Se preguntaran cual fue el milagro y porque e actualizado tan rápido… _

_Pues verán, la razón es simplemente porque… ¡SUPERE LOS 100 REVIEWS! _

_ y eso me puso muy feliz y me dio ánimos para escribir un poco más rápido… _

_Pues bien… este capi es en honor a Lunática de la LCL y todos se preguntaran ¿Por qué ella? y yo les respondo:…porque ella fue el review numero 100 y por haber tenido esa suerte el dedico el capi… _

_Aunque todos saben que yo escribo para todos, quise hacer en regalo especial esta vez porque estoy muy contenta :)… _

_Ahora bien, no tengo mucho tiempo para responder reviews porque tuve que dejar muchas cosas de lado para poder terminar lo más rápido posible este capi por lo que solo nombrare y agradeceré a los que dejaron reviews, pero es solo por esta ocasión. _

_Comencemos: _

**_Jim _**

**_Hermione Granger de Potter _**

**_Sucubos _**

**_Lunática de la LCL _**

**_Monikita de Lupin (Hermy Evans) _**

**_Lanyera _**

**_Bettisg _**

****

_Muchísimas gracias a todos gracias a todos, quienes leen y dejen o no review _

_Bueno, ahora solo me queda mándales un besote enorme y espero que nos podamos leer pronto otra vez, con otro capi que será BUENISIMO se los aseguro :P jeje… _

_Se despide su humilde escritora… _

_.:Konnyta-Granger:. _


	15. La familia que no soñé

Capítulo 15: La Familia que no soñé

Todos medios aturdidos intentaron levantarse. El primero el levantar la cabeza fue Harry y puro notar que ya no estaban en la sala común de gryffindor sino que estaban en lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de una casa.

- Oigan, levántense –dijo Harry llamando la atención de los demás quienes de inmediato se colocaron de pie.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Ashly levantándose con ayuda de Remus.

- Creo que al igual que Lily, Harry leyó algo que no debía –dijo Sirius recogiendo el papel del suelo, pero al hacerlo este se comenzó a incendiar de la nada, transformándose en cenizas en cosa de segundos.

- Eso no es bueno –dijo Noe detrás de Sirius.

- Maldición –dijo James a su alrededor –no me digan que otra vez viajamos en el tiempo.

- Parece que sí –dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor –solo espero que esta vez allá sido a nuestro tiempo, porque…

Pero las palabras de Remus fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abría y dejaba pasar a una mujer de unos 35 años de cabellos castaño y con bucles hasta la cintura, que vestía con una blusa negra con mangas trascuartos y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna y que era continuada por unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias del mismo color, que al verlos se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bienvenidos –dijo la mujer mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

- Perdón pero ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Harry un poco desconcertado al igual que los otros al ver que esa mujer parecía sabe quienes eran o por lo menos de donde venían.

- ¿De verdad no me reconoces? pensé que tú serías el primero en hacerlo –dijo la mujer .síganme por favor…

Todos los que estaban ahí, estaban igual de conmocionados que Harry pero lentamente siguieron a la mujer que los había recibido.

- ¿Hermione? –Pregunto Harry más para sí que para los demás pero todos lo escucharon, incluyendo la mujer.

- Veo que a pesar de los años puedes reconocerme –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa antes de doblar por una esquina.

- Esperen un segundo –dijo Lily parándose en seco -¿Cómo no sabemos que esto no es una trampa?

- Buena pregunta –dijo Dumbledor apareciendo por la esquina donde desapareció Hermione, seguido de ella misma –pero te puedo asegurar que esto no es una trampa…

- ¿Cómo sabemos nosotros que no están ocupando poción multijugo –dijo James levantando la varita hacia los dos adultos.

- Haznos la pregunta que tú quieras –dijo Hermione con total confianza.

Todos se miraron las caras antes que Lily se atreviera a hablar y dirigirse a Dumbledor.

- ¿Cual a sido la única vez que fui a su oficina por un castigo? –Pregunto Lily sorprendiendo a los merodeadores quienes veían a Lily intachable.

- ¿Te castigaron alguna vez? eso es increíble –dijo James recibiendo un codazo de su novia mientras las chicas se reían.

- Nunca olvidare la razón –dijo Dumbledor mirándola sonriente –fue por provocarle al señor Potter y sus amigos la peor urticaria en la historia de la escuela…

- ¿QUE! –Preguntaron todos mirando sorprendidos a Lily mientras las chicas a duras penas aguantaban la risa al igual que Harry.

- Sí, es Dumbledor –dijo Lily ignorando la mirada de reproche de James.

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente Lily –dijo james guardando su varita para colocarse al lado de Sirius.

- Pero falta ella –dijo Noe mirando a Hermione quien miró a Harry para instarlo a que hiciera la pregunta.

Harry se quedó pensando mientras no apartaba la vista de esa Hermione treintañera que tenía en frente.

- ¿Cuándo, donde y que sucedió cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada? –Pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione, antes de contestarle, sonrió como si estuviera recordando la situación para luego contestar.

- Estabas volando con Ron y yo te grite por un megáfono y luego salí corriendo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –de la impresión no viste que Ron te mando la quaffle y quedaste inconciente por un día entero.

Todos escuchaban sorprendidos mientras Harry sonreía al escuchar cada palabra.

- Sí, es ella –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ahora que todos somos reconocidos creo que sería conveniente que nos acompañaran, no sería bueno que los vean aun –dijo Dumbledor caminando seguido de Hermione y los demás.

Caminaron por varios pasillos de una casa que parecía ser inmensa y la cual estaba totalmente alfombrada.

Al fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar donde había dos sillas dispuestas.

- Ya veo que nos estaban esperando pero parece que les falló el calculo –dijo Sirius mirando las sillas.

- No es eso Sirius, es solo que esperábamos solamente a 3 o cuatro de ustedes como máximo –dijo Dumbledor haciendo aparecer más sillas.

- No entiendo nada –dijo Noe quien estaba al lado de Sirius.

- No se preocupes, que les voy a explicar –dijo Hermione –pero siéntense por favor.

- Señora –dijo una voz conocida por detrás de la puerta.

- Pasa Doddy –dijo Hermione dejando pasar al elfo que entro con una jarra llena de jugo de calabaza y con varios 6 vasos –Creo que necesitaremos más vasos Doddy.

- En seguida los… -dijo el elfo pero de inmediato su vista se poso en Harry, haciendo que sus ojos caos de salieran de su cara -… el… el señor… Po… Potter…

Tras esas palabras el elfo corrió donde estaba Harry y se aferro con fuerza a su cintura mientras no paraba de llorar, cosa que enterneció mucho a Hermione y Dumbledor quienes se miraron con una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro.

- Doddy –dijo Hermione apartando al elfo del cuerpo de Harry quien estaba totalmente desconcertado –Ve por los vasos y te vienes a sentar con nosotros, necesitamos hablar…

- Y no le digas a nadie que viste a Harry aquí –dijo Dumbledor antes que el elfo saliera a toda carrera por la puerta.

- Me vas a perdonar pero no entiendo nada –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione -¿Me puedes explicar de una buena vez que es lo que sucede?

- Prefiero esperar a que aparezca… -dijo Hermione pero en eso vuelve a entrar Doddy con los vasos que faltaban y se paraba al lado de Harry con ojos empañados –Doddy… ven acá por favor.

El elfo no muy convencido se acerco donde estaba Hermione quien hizo aparecer una silla para que este se sentara al lado de ella y Dumbledor.

- Ahora Doddy, quiero que me escuches muy bien –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al elfo quien de inmediato poso sus ojos desde Harry, quien ya a esas alturas se sentía muy incomodo, a los ojos de Hermione que denotaban total ternura y comprensión para el elfo –Estas personas que estas viendo acá, vienen del futuro… incluyendo a Harry.

- Entonces… no… ¿no es el señor? –Pregunto Doddy con los ojos llorosos.

- No Doddy, no es el Harry que tu conoces –dijo Hermione un poco triste al ver a la criatura llorar.

Luego de un par de minutos en que Doddy no paraba de llorar Hermione se volvió a los demás quienes miraban con el corazón apretado como el elfo lloraba sin parar.

- Ahora quiero explicarles algo muy importante a ustedes, por lo que les pediré que las preguntas las dejemos para el final.

Todos asintieron a modo de respuesta por lo que Hermione se decidió a continuar luego de mirar por algunos segundos a Dumbledor quien también la insto a seguir adelante.

- La persona que envió a Hedwig con esa nota para Lily fui yo –dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolos a todos –Yo fui la que les mandó ese hechizo para que pudieran llegar hasta acá... Aunque si les soy sincera no se muy bien porque están todo aquí y porque también esta Harry acá, lo único que puedo decirles es que los traje porque necesito de su ayuda.

- ¿Quién inventó ese hechizo? –Pregunto Remus sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- Lo inventó Harry hace unos años atrás –dijo Hermione respondiéndole al chico.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no nos esperabas a todos¿A quien esperabas entonces? –Pregunto Ashly.

Hermione se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar esa pregunta.

- Yo esperaba solamente a James y Lily, no esperaba ni a Sirius, ni a Remus, ni a Harry, ni… a ustedes, quienes quieran que sean –dijo Hermione in sonar despectiva –Y definitivamente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo llego Harry hasta acá.

Todos se miraron las caras extrañados

- Y ¿Para que necesitas de nuestra ayuda? –Pregunto James.

Hermione al oír esa pregunta se colocó de pie y e acercó a una ventana cercana.

- Necesito que me ayuden a traer a Harry de vuelta –dijo Hermione mientras su vista se perdía en el cielo totalmente azul que se expandía por el cielo tras el vidrió.

- ¿Estoy…muerto? –Pregunto Harry haciendo que Doddy sollozara más fuerte.

- No, no estas muerto, pero tampoco se puede decir que estas muy vivo –dijo Dumbeldor entrando a la conversación.

- Podrían explicar el concepto porque no entiendo nada –dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione y Dumbledor.

Hermione se giró y los miró a todos para luego continuar.

- Harry fue poseído por Voldemort –dijo Hermione sin ninguna anestesia.

- ¿QUE! –Preguntaron todos.

- Eso es imposible, Voldemort está muerto –dijo Harry desconcertado.

Dumbledor y Hermione se miraron antes que el anciano tomara la palabra.

- Hace algunos mese encontramos el último de los Horcruxes –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿Que es un Horcruxes? –Pregunto James extrañado.

- ¿Voldemort hizo un Horcruxes? –Pregunto Lily muy sorprendida.

- ¿Que es un Horcruxes! –volvió a preguntar James.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un Horcruxes Lily? –Pregunto Hermione acercándose nuevamente hacia ellos.

- Algo se de ellos –dijo Lily mientras era mirada por todos -Los Horcruxes son una materia que implica Magia muy avanzada, magia muy oscura. Es un objeto en el cual una persona ha depositado una parte de su alma.

- ¿Su alma? –Pregunto Ashly pálida.

- Exactamente Lily –dijo Dumbledor –Voldemort separó su alma.

- Pero usted dijo que había más de uno –dijo Remus.

- Eso es imposible, nadie es capaz de separar su alma mas de una vez, moriría –dijo Lily mirando a Remus pero la mirada de Dumbledor y Hermione le hicieron ver que quizás había alguien que si lo había logrado.

- Voldemort creo seis Horcruxes –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiéndolos a todos –Habíamos encontrado 5 Horcruxes y solo nos faltaba uno.

- A ver, hay algo que aun no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo Voldemort crear esos Horcauses o como se llamen? y ¿Cómo logró poseer el cuerpo de Harry? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Para crear un "Horcruxes", es necesario romper parte del alma –dijo Dumbledor –y eso solo se logra asesinando a alguien…

- Al destruir un Horcruxes en el fondo se destruye la parte del alma de la persona –dijo Hermione –pero algo salió mal esa vez.

- Ese fragmento de alma no se destruyó, solo fue liberado –dijo Dumbledor con algo de enfado –por eso cuando tuvo a Harry en frente poseyó su cuerpo, porque en el fondo era parte de mismo Voldemort y era la única forma que tenía de sobrevivir o desaparecería.

- Y ¿Cómo pretendes sacar a Voldemort de Harry? –Pregunto Lily.

- La verdad es que no estoy segura –dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

- Me gustaría que antes que fueran a la casa de Harry, donde creo que deben empezar, arregláramos algo de su estadía en este lugar –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿Cómo que cosas? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Ustedes serán alumnos de intercambió –dijo Dumbledor.

- No, nosotros ya salimos de la escuela y me niego rotundamente a volver ahí –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

- Me imagine que tal vez podrían haber salido de la escuela pero necesito hagan esto –dijo Hermione preocupada.

- Pero ¿Para que necesitan que volvamos a la escuela? –Pregunto Noe no muy de acuerdo con la idea tampoco.

- Necesito que se mantengan cerca de lo que Voldemort quiere arrebatarle a Harry –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Que cosa? –Preguntó Harry.

- Melinda –dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos de Harry de una manera extraña, como si hace muchísimo tiempo que no tuviera así de cerca, cosa que fue percibida por Harry.

- ¿Para que la quiere a ella? –Pregunto Ashly.

Hermione al escuchar esto guardó silencio unos segundos ya que no estaba muy convencida de contar esa parte de la historia.

- Preferiría que no supieran eso por ahora –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie nuevamente para acercarse a la puerta.

- Pero si quieres que te ayudemos debes decirnos para que vamos hacer eso, sería justo –dijo Sirius.

- De todos modos van a enterarse y por seguridad preferiría que se diera cuenta solos –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta, como si quisiera escapar de algo.

- Yo tengo una última pregunta –dijo Noe -¿Dónde estamos? año, lugar… algo.

- Estamos en el año 2014 y están en la mansión Potter –dijo Dumbledor.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste que debíamos ir a la casa de Harry? esta es la casa de Harry –dijo James extrañado dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione quien palideció.

- Porque… Harry no vive aquí desde que… desde que nos separamos hace más de un año… -dijo Hemione saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejándolos a todos helados, sobre todo a Harry.

Dumbledor se levantó lentamente y se posó frente a todos quienes miraban hacia todos lados no muy seguros de todo lo que les habían dicho.

- Ahora solo quiero pedirles un favor a todos, y en especial a ti Harry –dijo Dumbledor haciéndolos salir de su transe –Por lo menos por ahora dejen las preguntas para otro momento, Hermione a tenido que pasar por todo esto sola, no en las mejores circunstancias y no necesita que la atosiguen con preguntas que en algún momento serán contestadas ¿Esta claro?

Todos asintieron con algo de monotonía pero bastante seguros antes que Dumbledor se encaminara a la puerta.

- Ahora quiero que me sigan, les mostrare la mansión –dijo haciendo que todos se levantaran y lo siguieran.

- Tranquilo, todas las respuestas que necesites serán contestadas muy pronto –dijo Dumbledor esperando a que Harry saliera de los últimos.

El anciano los llevó por unos pasillos hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía ser balcón pero que se cada extremo salía una escalera que a medida que iba girando llegaba hasta la planta baja donde había una alfombra, una mesa redonda y un jarrón don unos gladiolos blancos.

Al bajar notaron una puerta doble que estaba bajo el balcón y que parecía dar a una sala. Abrieron las puertas y vieron una sala inmensa decorada con un muy buen gusto según Harry pero bastante extraña para los demás quienes estaban claramente pegados en un habiente muy antigua para todos los demás.

- Esta es la sala para recibir a las… -dijo Dumbledor pero no puedo seguir porque un perro de color canela, el que curiosamente se llamaba "canela", que paso a toda velocidad por su lado siendo seguido por una niña de unos cuatro años de cabello negro lizo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Ven Canela, vamos a jugar –dijo la niña pasando entremedio de los chicos quienes la miraron muy divertidos.

- Ámbar –dijo Dumbledor llamando la atención de la niña quien estaba a unos pasos de ellos –saluda a las visitas.

- Luego Albus, tengo que jugar con Canela –dijo la niña siguiendo con su carrera para poder atrapar al can.

Todos se miraron extrañados antes se lanzar una carcajada que fue acompañada por Dumbledor.

- Ella es la menor de los Potter –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Harry quien aun tenía una sonrisa pensando en las ocurrencias de la niña –Ámbar Potter, tiene cuatro años.

- Vaya, así que seguiste agrandando la familia –dijo James golpeando la espalda de Harry quien de inmediato se puso increíblemente rojo.

- Sigamos por favor –dijo Dumbledor siguiendo el recorrido por la casa.

Pasaron por toda la planta baja, mostrándole el comedor la sala de visitas hasta llegar al inmenso jardín.

- Pues eso es la casa –dijo Dumbledor mostrándoles la piscina para finalizar.

- Esto es tres veces mi casa –dijo James mirando la imponente mansión que se levantaba tras él.

- Pues ahora los dejare porque… -dijo Dumbledor con intención de despedirse pero la voz de una niña lo detuvo.

- Ahora si Albus, ya dejé de jugar –dijo la pequeña Ámbar con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Pues bien, deja que te presente a estos chicos –dijo el anciano llamándola para que se acercara –Ellos son alumnos de intercambio que vienen a ayudar un poco en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? –Pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad.

- Pues… -dijo Dumbledor notando que se les había pasado ese pequeño detalle.

- Mi nombre es Harry Benjy –dijo Harry arrodillándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura –un gusto concierte Ámbar.

- Igualmente James –dijo la pequeña con ternura.

- Bueno, yo dejo que se presenten mientras voy a arreglar algunos asuntos –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos a todos –te encargas de darles un buen recibimiento Ámbar.

- Claro Albus –dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora me voy –dijo el anciano caminando nuevamente hasta la mansión.

- Vengan, les voy a presentar a mis hermanos –dijo Ámbar tomando la mano de Harry arrastrándolo por el jardín hasta la piscina donde habían dos chicos – ¡Math, mira quienes llegaron!

Los dos chicos se giraron mostrando unos cuerpos mojados muy bien formados.

Uno de ellos, de cabello negro y despeinado se acercó a la pequeña.

- ¿Quiénes son, Ámbar? –Pregunto el chico extrañado.

- Son alumnos de… -dijo Ámbar -¿De que cosa?

- Intercambio –dijo Harry al oído de la niña.

- A si… son alumnos de intercambio –dijo Ámbar respondiéndole a su hermano.

- Que extraño, pensé que ya no aceptarían a más alumnos de intercambio –dijo el otro chico apareciendo por detrás.

- ¿Por qué no abrían de aceptar a más alumnos? –Pregunto Noe por detrás.

- Por culpa de mi hermana y sus amigas –dijo el chico moreno –Perdón lo mal educado, mi nombre es Mathw Potter, gusto en conocerlos.

- Mi nombre es David Turner –dijo el chico rubio.

- ¡Chicos!... Vaya, veo que ya se conocieron –dijo Hermione apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

- Sí mama estábamos presentándonos –dijo Mathw a su madre.

Los chicos se miraron algo incómodos porque no sabían que responderles, aun no sabían como los llamarían, si se suponía que nadie debía saber que ellos estaban ahí.

- Preferiría que se presentaran dentro de la casa –dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo.

- Pero si podemos hacerlo aquí… -dijo Mathw extrañado.

- Preferiría que lo hiciéramos dentro, tengo cosas importantes que decirte y preferiría que estuvieras sentado –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

- Mamá, no me asustes –dijo Mathw acercándose a ella quien le dio una sonrisa forzada que no era acompañada por una mirada muy triste –no me digas que Melinda estuvo haciendo estupideces otra vez porque te juro que…

- No, no tiene que ver con tu hermana –dijo Hermione de inmediato –y me gustaría que dejaras de lado esa rencilla que se lleva entre ustedes…

- Eso va a pasar cuando ella se arrepienta –dijo Mathw con rencor, cosa que fue bastante extraña para los chicos, quienes jamás pensaron que la relación entre los dos hermanos fuera de esa manera.

- Bueno, pero eso no es tema para estar conversando aquí así que te pediría por favor que entremos a casa y podamos conversar con tranquilidad ¿esta bien? –dijo Hermione al momento en que se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión.

- Nos vemos David –dijo Mathw saliendo hacia la casa seguido de los chicos quienes eran guiados por una sonriente Ámbar.

Entraron a la casa y llegaron a la misma biblioteca donde ellos habían llegado.

Pasaron y justo cuando Ámbar se iba sentar Hermione se acercó cariñosamente a ella.

- Ami cariño ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Canela? –Pregunto cariñosamente.

- ¿Por qué? yo quiero quedarme aquí –dijo Ámbar haciendo pucheros.

- Amor te lo pido por favor –dijo Hermione haciendo que la niña, a pesar de los pucheros saliera de la habitación pegando un portazo.

- Que carácter –dijo Ashly cuando la pequeña salió.

- El carácter de los Potter –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica que no paso desapercibida por nadie.

Pasados unos minutos todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares formando un gran silencio.

- Bueno mamá, puedes comenzar mira que me tienes muy intrigado –dijo Mathw no muy contentos.

- Bien, solo espero que no me interrumpas porque la historia es algo enredada ¿Esta bien? –dijo Hermione a su hijo quien no pudo hacer mas que asentir.

- Claro pero dilo de una vez mira que me tienes un poco asustado –dijo Mathw mientras colocaba su atención en su madre.

- sé que te dije que ellos son alumnos de intercambio, pero eso no es verdad –dijo Hermione mientras Mathw levantaba las cejas y volvía su vista hacia los desconocidos, para él, y luego volvía su vista hacia su madre –A ellos los traje yo… del pasado…

La reacción de Mathw luego de esas declaraciones fue, chistosa, por decirlo menos.

El chico miro a su madre antes de lanzar una carcajada y pasar su vista a los desconocidos, quienes no mostraban señal de que ellos fuera una broma cosa que lo hizo cambiar el semblante y querer hablar pero su madre se adelantó.

- Los que están frente tuyo son… tus abuelos, unos amigos de ellos y… tu padre –dijo Hermione mirando con temor la reacción de su hijo.

- ¿Estas jugando? –Pregunto Mathw con sus ojos como pelota.

- No hijo, esto no es una broma –dijo Hermione.

- Pero… ¿Cómo¿Cuándo? –Pregunto el chicos colocándose de pie -¿para que?

- Sé que es difícil entenderlo hijo pero lo primero que debo decirte que si las cosas no estuvieran tan complicadas como lo están jamás los habría traído –dijo Hermione de inmediato.

- Eso espero mamá porque estas poniendo demasiadas cosas en peligro con haberlos traído aquí –dijo Mathw apuntando a los chicos quienes no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna –Pero ¿Cómo los trajiste?

- tu padre hace muchos años, hizo ese hechizo pero nunca se atrevió a usarlo –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Para que hizo un hechizo así? –Pregunto Mathw intrigado.

- Esas son cosas personales de tu padre y no creo que sea la persona ni el momento de correcto para revelarlas –dijo Hermione zanjando el tema.

- Pero aun no me dices para que los trajiste mamá –dijo Mathw volviendo a su asiento, sin atreverse a mirar a los chicos aunque sabía que era atentamente observado por ellos.

Hermione titubeo un poco antes de contestar ya que sabía que la reacción de su hijo ante la respuesta no sería para nada buena.

- Los traje para proteger a tu hermana y que tu padre pueda volver –dijo Hermione temiéndose la reacción de él, la cual no se dejo esperar.

- Lo sabía… sabía que ella tenía algo que ver en toda esta estupidez –dijo Mathw volviendo a colocarse de pie pero esta vez para dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado –Ella aunque no este acá no puede dejar de hacer tonterías y para variar tu la secundas en todo ¿verdad?

- Te pediría que no la culparas hijo, ella esta intentando hacerlo todo lo que puede para… -dijo Hermione

- Mamá por favor ¿Que no lo vez? a ella jamás le a interesado lo que suceda con nosotros, solo vive para ella y mientras papa la consentía ella era feliz ahora que no esta ni siquiera le interesa mamá –dijo Mathw alzando la voz.

- Te rogaría que no hablaras de las cosas que no sabes –dijo la voz de una chica desde la puerta. Era una chica alta, de cabello pelirrojo lizo y rizado en las puntas. De una figura despampanante que era cubierta por una túnica negra ajustada…

Continuará…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Aqui toy otra vez... jajajajaja...Bueno, no tenog mucho que decir, mas que agradecer los reviews y decir, como ya lo e dicho en otro ff, que la respuesta de los reviews sera mandamdome un rivew a mi misma respondiendoles a todos, asi que pueden darse una vuelta por la pagina de los reviews y leerlos, lo que si esto lo suviera mañana en la tarde asi que tendran que esperarme un poco..._**

**_Les mando besotes enormes y muchos abrazos a todos, y dejen sus reviews..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_.:Konnyta-granger:._**


	16. El guardián de un ángel

_**Capi dedicado a las LCL (Lupina;Cornamenta;Lunátik) mis tres niñas merodeadoras... Comentarios al final...**_

****Capítulo 16: El guardián de un ángel

- Mamá por favor ¿Que no lo vez? A ella jamás le a interesado lo que suceda con nosotros, solo vive para ella y mientras papa la consentía ella era feliz ahora que no esta ni siquiera le interesa mamá –dijo Mathw alzando la voz.

- Te rogaría que no hablaras de las cosas que no sabes –dijo la voz de una chica desde la puerta. Era una chica alta, de cabello pelirrojo lizo y rizado en las puntas. De una figura despampanante que era cubierta por una túnica negra ajustada.

- Vaya, hasta que apareces –dijo Mathw colocándose frente a ella.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué alegas ahora? –dijo la chica entrando con altanería.

- Melinda por favor –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para separar a los mellizos.

- No mamá, déjala… mejor explícale porque conversábamos de ella, a ver si así se da cuenta de lo mal agradecida que es –dijo Mathw con rencor.

- Que van a contarme ¿Que trajiste a papa y a mis abuelos de futuro?... pues eso ya lo sabía –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Mathw pero no a Hermione quien solo bajo la cabeza con cansancio -¿Te sorprende verdad hermanito?

- Pues la verdad es que sí, me demuestras que "algo" te interesa tu familia –dijo Mathw con sorna.

- ¿Podrían dejar de pelear por favor? –Dijo Hermione perdiendo los estribos –Quiero que los dos se callen y me escuchen.

Los dos chicos se sentaron lo más alejados el uno del otro y pusieron atención a lo que su madre les iba a decir.

- Primer quiero que sepan que la decisión de llamar a sus abuelos fue una decisión que pensé mucho y que me vi en la obligación de tomar –dijo Hermione mirando principalmente a sus dos hijos mayores –y eso no pasa por ustedes, así que no tengo porque darles explicaciones…

- Creo que si me implica cuando es a mi a la que quieres vigilar –dijo Melinda sentada altaneramente en el sillón.

- Pues te equivocas, porque aunque no lo parezca aun eres mi hija y sé muy bien lo que necesitas y si necesito hacer esto para cuidarte y asegurar que tu padre volverá a salvo pues lo haré, te guste o no –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie –y ahora espero que arreglen sus problema porque Tú, Melinda vas a tener que quedarte aquí y no quiero quejas ni peleas frente mío o me encargare que sean las peores vacaciones que hayan pasado ¿entendido?

Los dos chicos se miraron con profundo rencor antes de asentir sin ninguna gana.

- Ahora salgan que tengo que terminar de conversar con ellos –dijo Hermione apuntando a los chicos quienes hasta ese momento no se atrevieron a decir nada, de hecho intentaban respirar lo mas bajo posible para que su presencia pasara desapercibida.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola con los chicos haciendo que se formara un silencio muy incomodo entre todos.

- Lamento que hayan tenido que ver este espectáculo pero… así están las cosas ahora –dijo Hermione con tristeza.

- Bastante mal por lo que parece ¿Por qué actúan así? Cuando nacieron eran muy unidos –Pregunto Lily

- Parece que cuando los traje ellas ya habían nacido –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica –cuéntenme ¿Que estaban haciendo cuando los traje?

- Pues, es larga la historia a decir verdad –dijo Sirius apoyando su cabeza en su mano que era apoyada por su codo en el brazo del sillón.

- No se preocupen, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –dijo Hermione mirándolos con cierta melancolía –y de paso pueden explicarme quienes son estas dos señoritas a quienes jamás había visto…

- ¿Ves lo que haces? Con solo aparecerte haces aflorar las discusiones –dijo Mathw mientras bajaba a toda marcha las escaleras.

- No seas idiota –dijo Melinda bajando tras él –Si vine fue porque mamé me lo pidió pero la verdad es que no tengo intencione alguna de quedarme ni un minutos más.

- Genial, con eso nos haces un favor a to… -dijo Mathw.

- ¡¡¡MEL!!! –Grito la voz de Ámbar mientras corría por el pasillo hasta el regazo de su hermana mayor.

- Mi angelito hermoso ¿Cómo estas? –dijo Melinda cambiando totalmente el semblante al ver a su pequeña hermana.

- Bien, pero te he extrañado muchísimo –dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros.

- Hay amor, lo sé, pero no había podido venir a verte –dijo Melinda tomando en brazos a su pequeña hermana.

- Gracias a Merlín –dijo Mathw en voz baja pero totalmente audible para Melinda quien casi lo mata con la mirada.

- ¿Te quedaras a jugar conmigo? –Pregunto Ámbar con los ojos brillantes.

-Eh… No lo creo amor, me tengo que ir pronto –dijo Melinda apenada al ver a su hermana entristecer.

- Pero nunca pasas conmigo, quiero que te quedes –dijo Ámbar aforrándose al cuello de su hermana, haciendo que a esta se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas por la pena.

- Está bien, me quedare un rato mas solo por ti –dijo Melinda sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

- Melinda –dijo Un chico de unos 12 años a sus espaldas, de cabello negro desordenado y unos ojos castaños iguales a los de su madre –que sorpresa…

- Hola Tomy –dijo Melinda saludando a su hermano de en medio.

- que bueno que apareces, nos tenias un poco botados –dijo el chico besando la mejilla de su hermana.

- Lo sé, pero tenía cosas que hacer –dijo Melinda mientras escucha los bufidos de su hermana mellizo -¿Sabes Mathw? si tanto te molesta mi presencia podría irte, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que no nos topemos…

- Claro, no te preocupe, no nos toparemos en toda la maldita semana –dijo Mathw desapareciendo por uno de los salones de la planta baja.

- Parece que no esta muy contento –dijo Thomas Bajando las escaleras con su hermana mayor.

- Pues no mucho, pero ese es problema de él… lo que me preocupaba era que les hubiera llenado la cabeza de sus tonterías a ustedes –dijo Melinda sin soltar a Ámbar que seguía aferrada a su cuello.

- La verdad es que respeto sus opiniones pero no las comparto, prefiero estar en paz con todos con todas las cosas que han pasado, siento que es la mejor manera de ayudar a mamá –dijo el chico muy centrado como siempre.

- Me agrada escuchar eso –dijo Melinda besando la cabeza de su hermano –vamos a la cocina, porque tengo un hambre que ni te imaginas…

-… Y así llegamos hasta aquí –dijo Ashly terminando con el LARGO relato

- Así que ustedes son las novias de Remus y Sirius –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –la verdad es que jamás supimos nada de ustedes… aunque viendo las circunstancias es entendible que no hayan querido hablar de ustedes, fue demasiado doloroso para todos…

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Remus bajando la mirada y haciendo que se volviera a formar un terrible silencio de tristeza.

- Bueno, pero para cosas tristes aquí ya tenemos demasiado, así que mejor vamos a salir de acá y vamos a comer algo –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie –además les falta conocer a alguien más….

- ¿Que? No me digas que tienes más hijo –dijo James mirándola sorprendida.

- Tengo cuatro –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa que le hizo pensar a Harry que quizás la vida hasta ahora no había sido todo un infierno como lo había notado hasta ese momento –aun no conoces a Thomas.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene? –Pregunto Noe.

- Tiene 12 –dijo Hermione mientras los guiaba escaleras abajo.

Al llegar al salón vieron el gran desastre que habían formado Melinda, Thomas y Ámbar.

Estaban todos los cojines tirados y había muchos envases de comida esparcidos por la mesa central

- Como se nota que esta niña apareció otra vez –dijo Hermione entrando para recoger un cojín -Oigan terremotos andantes, aparezcan y recojan este tiradero…

- AHHHHHH –grito Ámbar saliendo por detrás de un sillón mientras Melinda aparecía por otra puerta mientras Thomas corría tras ella.

- Espera mamá que ya casi la alcanzo –dijo Thomas corriendo tras su hermana.

- No lo sueñes enano –dijo Melinda mientras desaparecía y aparecía tras Hermione, justo en el momento en el que Thomas se lanzaba hacia ella y caía sobre los cojines del sillón.

- Eso no es justo –dijo Thomas levantándose y arreglándose las gafas.

- La vida no es justa –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Si y como la vida no es justa van a tener que ordenarme este tiradero ahora mismo –dijo Hermione mirando a sus tres hijos.

- La mayor ordena –dijo Thomas agarrando la mano de Ámbar para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Oye, eso no es justo –grito Melinda mientras veía desparecer a sus hermanos.

- LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA –gritaron los dos niños haciendo reír a todos quienes estaban abajo.

- Es tu culpa por enseñarles esa tonteras –dijo Hermione librándose de culpas.

- Pero si la que los cría eres tú –dijo Melinda sacado su varita y con un pequeño movimiento arreglaba todo el tiradero –Listo.

- Ahora vamos a comer algo que estos chicos deben de estar muertos de hambre –dijo Hermione guiándolos al comedor –Voy a avisarle al Doddy ara que nos sirva la…

- No, yo voy –dijo Melinda adelantándose a su madre.

- Parece que quiere evitarlos a toda costa –dijo Hermione mirando por donde su hija mayor había desaparecido.

- ¿Por qué querría evitarnos? no nos conoce –dijo Sirius.

- Eso es lo que tú crees… Harry les a contado tantas historias de ti, sin contar todas las cosas que Remus a contado sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Todavía estoy vivo?- Pregunto Remus sorprendido al igual que todos.

- Vaya que tienes suerte Lunático –dijo James golpeando la espalda de su amigo al igual que Sirius.

- ¿que es de mi ahora? –Pregunto remus de inmediato –A pero eso ya lo sé, nosotros ya hablamos con Remus…

- A, esa es otra cos que quería explicarles… todas las cosas que hayan hecho durante su estancia en la época de Harry, aquí no sucedieron, por ende Remus nunca hablo con ustedes –dijo Hermione mirándolos con una sonrisa forzada.

- Bueno, pero ¿Vas a decirme que fue de mí? –Pregunto rEMus impaciente.

- Tranquilo, ya te enteraras, de todos modos terminaras topándote con él, así que prefiero que lo hagas cuando sea el momento –dijo Hermione mientras Doddy aparecía con Melinda y la cena.

- Genial, a comer –dijo Sirius sentándose de inmediato en la mesa.

- Doddy ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir por los chicos y avisarles que la cena ya esta servida? –dijo Hermione, mas que dando una orden, pidiéndole un favor.

- Claro Señora Potter –dijo Doddy desapareciendo.

Pasaron la cena con la mayor tranquilidad que era posible, sabiendo que Mathw y Melinda estaban sentados en la misma mesa y no dejaban de lanzarse indirectas que eran notadas por todos.

Luego de eso Todos, ya cansados se dirigieron a las habitaciones que Hermione les indico, para que pudieran descansar.

- Tú dormirás conmigo –dijo Hermione a Melinda.

- Esta bien pero si roncas te tirare de la cama –dijo Melinda medio en serio, medio en broma, causando la risa de todos.

- no te hagas la chistosa –dijo Hermione lanzándole un cojín que estaba en la habitación de los chicos, antes que esta saliera –bueno, si necesitan cualquier cosa me avisa…

- Gracias –dijeron los chicos antes que Hermione saliera.

- Así que ellos son mis abuelos y sus amigos –dijo Thomas con una sonrisa al ver salir a su madre de la habitación de los chicos.

- Sí ellos son –dijo hermione acercándose a él y llevándolo a la puerta de su habitación –Pero hora basta de preguntas y a la cama, mira que mañana tendremos un día agitado.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto el niño intrigado.

- Mañana o sabrás, ahora a dormir –dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras dejarlo dentro.

- Mañana llegará ¿Tu crees que se de cuenta de que es él? –Pregunto Dumbledor parado en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Thomas.

- Lo dudo, por lo menos ahora no creo que se de cuenta de quien es pero cuando comiencen a conocerse lo notaran de inmediato –dijo Hermione caminando por el oscuro pasillo.

- Solo espero que no tarden mucho porque ella en estos momentos esta sin mi protección y eso Voldemort lo sabe y te aseguro que lo va a aprovechar –dijo Dumbledor parándose fuera de la habitación de Hermione, donde Melinda ya estaba profundamente dormida.

- Tranquilo, mientras Melinda permanezca en esta casa todo saldrá bien, además él llegara mañana y en casa de cualquier cosa solo tendremos que decir quien es y listo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –solo espero que eso no tarde tanto porque dudo mucho que Harry aguante tanto la presencia de Voldemort…

- Tranquila, Harry aguantara, no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente y menos si la vida de Melinda depende de ello –dijo Dumbledor posando su mano en el hombro de Hermione para darle ánimos.

- Eso espero –dijo hErmione en un suspiro –Buenas noches, que duermas bien…

- Igualmente –dijo Dumbledor desapareciendo por la oscuridad del pasillo.

- Tienes que aguantar Harry, tienes que hacerlo por tu hija –dijo Hermione al ver a Melinda profundamente dormida en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban más descansados y pudieron analizar las cosas con mejores ánimos.

Se sentaron a desayunar con todos los Potter incluido Dumbledor quien al parecer vivía ahí también.

- Pásame una tostada por favor –dijo Mathw a Melinda que estaba frente a él, pero esta ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, cosa que enfureció mucho al chico -¿Te costaría demasiado…?

- Toma Mathw –dijo Hermione levantándose para pasarle el plato con tostadas a su hijo para luego darle una mirada de reproche a su hija.

- Mamá hoy no voy a almorzar ni a cenar aquí –dijo Melinda mientras terminaba de desayunar –y es probable que tampoco duerma aquí.

- ¿Por qué? si se puede saber claro –dijo Hermione volviendo a su puesto.

- Porque tengo cosas que hacer y por la noche me quedare en casa de Andy –dijo Melinda levantándose de la mesa.

- Pues lamento decirte que no vas a poder salir porque llegara un alumno de aurors de Escocia y quiero que estén todo aquí –dijo Hermione con autoridad.

- ¿Mas visitas¿No te parece que la casa esta lo suficientemente llena ya mama? –Pregunto Hermione mirándola extrañada –solo espero que este si sea alumno.

- No voy a discutir ese tema contigo Melinda y no te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, te estoy informando que no vas a salir –dijo Hermione siguiendo con su desayuno.

- Pues lamento decirte que hace unas semanas atrás puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana asi que no voy a salir te guste o no –dijo Melinda abriendo las puertas del comedor con intenciones de salir.

- Me gustaría que no fueras tan mal educada con tu madre Melinda –dijo Dumbledor sin levantar la cabeza.

- Y a mi me gustaría que la gente se metiera en los problemas que le competen y que no metieran las narices donde no los llaman –dijo Melinda cerrando las puertas de un portazo.

Hermione al oír las puertas cerrarse se levanto de inmediato con intenciones de salir pero la voz de Mathw la detuvo.

- Mamá ¿Por qué no dejas que se vaya? nos haría un favor a todos si nos libra de su maldita arrogancia –dijo Mathw tomando una taza con total tranquilidad.

- Y tu me harías un favor si te ocuparas de tus hermanos y me dejaras arreglas las cosas con Melinda mi manera –dijo Hermione saliendo tras su hija mayor dejándolos a todos extrañados por su perdida de paciencia tan repentina.

Melinda bajo toda velocidad las escaleras y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la mansión, mejor dicho, al garaje para buscar s espectacular motocicleta negra.

- Melinda, hija espera –dijo Hermione apareciendo unos metros atrás de ella.

- Mamá ya te dije que no me voy a quedar –dijo Melinda sin girarse mientras quitaba la capa que cubría su motocicleta y tomaba el casco en sus manos.

- Melinda ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar por haberme separado de tu padre? –Pregunto Hermione con profunda tristeza.

- Mamá, pudiste haber intentado solucionar las cosas con él –dijo Melinda girándose hacia su padre.

- Las cosas ya no tenían arreglo –dijo Hermione de inmediato –sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo pero hay veces que ni siquiera el amor alcanza.

- Entonces porque te esmeras tanto por traerlo de vuelta, no tendrías porque, ustedes ya están separados, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad –dijo Melinda con rencor.

- El que estemos separados no me hace olvidar que él es su padre y los necesita –dijo Hermione con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Yo no necesito a un padre que nunca estuvo cuando yo lo necesite –dijo Mathw parado atrás de madre e hija.

- Eres un mal agradecido –dijo Melinda mirándolo por detrás de su madre.

- Mathw no deberías, hablar de tu padre así, él siempre… -dijo Hermione.

- Él siempre la prefirió a ella –dijo Mathw apuntando a Melinda –nunca a estado para mi…

- Mira estúpido mal agradecido, si papa no esta ahora es simplemente por protegernos a nosotros, incluido tú –dijo Melinda mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas –pero a diferencia tuya, yo no estoy hablando mal de mi padre, estoy intentando encontrarlo para poder ayudarlo porque quizás donde esta para poder salvarnos de si mismo…

Melinda lo miro con profundo odio antes de subirse a su motocicleta y desaparecer entre las nubes.

Hermione miraba desaparecer a su hija mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

- Mamá, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, sabes que volverá y que o que dicen son solo palabras –dijo Mathw intentando acercarse a ella y poder abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó girándose hacia un costado.

- quiero que te hagas cargo de tus hermanos, yo llegare tarde –dijo Hermione girándose y volviendo en dirección a la mansión.

Mathw se quedó ahí, sin saber muy bien como su hermosa familia se había desbaratado y como su vida se había trasformado en un infierno.

Hermione caminaba a toda prisa, con intenciones de entrar a la mansión, pero la voz de un Harry de 17 años la detuvo.

- Pues explicarme ahora ¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Harry parando en la puerta de la mansión.

Hermione solo lo miro con semblante cansado, pero sabía que era necesario que él supiera lo que estaba pasando para que pudiera ayudarle o jamás saldrían de ese infierno en el que se habían convertido sus vidas.

- Sígueme –dijo Hermione encaminándose a un lugar muy alejado en los tremendos terreno que poseía aquella mansión.

Llegaron al lugar mas apartado y se sentaron en el césped. Hermione solo bajo la cabeza y dejo que esas lágrimas que tanto había acumulado, salieran de sus ojos e intentaran liberar un poco su corazón.

- Por saber como fue que terminamos separándonos –dijo Harry mirándola con tranquilidad para que ella también se calmara.

- La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de como comenzó todo pero… de lo que puedo entender ahora, después de algún tiempo de que todo sucedió, es que estabas muy obsesionado con borrar todo indicios de Voldemort –dijo Hermione recordado –tan obsesionado que en una ocasión casi matan a Ámbar por un descuido tuyo…

Si bien Hermione no pretendía causar un trauma en Harry, este estaba totalmente choqueado por lo que Hermione le decía. No podía entender como había llegado a ese punto.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... –Pregunto Harry ya que fue la única pregunta que pudo formular.

- Un día llevaste a Ámbar al callejón Diagon, te topaste con locos que aun creen en las estupideces que profesaba ese maniaco y quisiste atraparlos, pero te olvidaste que estaba la niña contigo y comenzaste a atacaros y ellos a ti, hiriendo a Ámbar –dijo Hermione mirando como los ojos de Harry se dilataban ante la sorpresa –si no hubiera sido por un chico que tomo a la pequeña y la llevó a San Mungo y me aviso, quizás ella estaría…

- … Espera… ¿Me estas diciendo que por atrapar a unos locos deje que hirieran a mi hija y casi la mataran y… y yo no hice nada? –Pregunto Harry desconcertado.

- Harry, no te cuestiones tu comportamiento, porque las cosas que te motivaron a ello no las sabes aunque se trate de ti mismo –dijo Hermione para calmarlo.

- ¿Y tu si las sabes? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- No, pero créeme que pagaste con creces las consecuencias –dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza –luego de eso conversamos las cosas y te pedí que nos separáramos…

Harry la miró algo dolido al ver que fue ella quien quiso ponerle fin a su matrimonio.

- Tú accediste y ese mismo día te cambiaste de casa –dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza –y es ahí mismo donde comienzan los problemas entre Melinda Mathw.

- ¿También fue por mi culpa? –Pregunto Harry con tristeza.

- La relación entre ellos nunca fue del todo bueno y pasa principalmente por dolores que tiene Mathw –dijo Hermione intentando ignorar el comentario –Cuando decidiste irte Melinda se fue contigo, estaba demasiado dolida conmigo por haberte pedido que nos separáramos.

- No se como permití que ella se viniera conmigo, solo les e causado problemas –dijo Harry cada vez más deprimido.

- La verdad es que fuiste tu mismo quien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con que ella se viniera contigo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –Pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Me imagino que saber la naturaleza de Melinda ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione a lo que Harry asintió –pues bien, tú juraste que la…

- …protegería a toda costa –dijo Harry terminando la frase.

- Sí, así mismo fue –dijo Hermione recordando –Desde que nació has estado muy preocupado de que nada le suceda y debo admitir que hay veces en que has dejado de lado a los demás y eso Mathw lo tiene muy presente.

- Otro puntito en contra –dijo Harry volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

- Harry, ese no es un punto en contra, al contrario, en ese caso te estoy tremendamente agradecida porque Melinda es muy vulnerable –dijo Hermione explicándole al chico –el que Melinda sea un ángel implica que debe haber alguien que la este guiando en todo momento y que este ahí para protegerla porque, si bien ella tiene grandes poderes, aun no los puede exteriorizas a voluntad, la única vez que los a exteriorizado fue cuando perdió el control y… termino matando a alguien…

- ¿Mató a alguien? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- Sí… mató a Lucius Malfoy –dijo Hermione.

- Pero esa no es una gran perdida –dijo Harry de inmediato cosa que a Hermione la hizo reír.

- Para nosotros, que conocimos la calaña de ese tipo no es la gran cosa, pero para una niña como lo era Melinda en esa época, fue tremendamente aterrador –dijo Hermione recordando –por eso mismo fue que tú y Dumbledor decidieron protegerla y eso es la causa del rechazo que tiene Mathw por Melinda, aparte del hecho de que Mathw te culpa por casi matar a Ámbar y Melinda me culpa por querer que nos separáramos, cosa que los separa más aun…

- Yo también me odiaría si estuviera en su posición –dijo Harry pensando en la actitud de Mathw –oye pero ¿Por qué Dumbledor? y ¿Por qué no tu?

- Mira Harry, Melinda como ángel debe ser protegida por alguien que pueda controlar sus poderes… por un "_guardián"_ pero el guardián de Melinda nunca a aparecido –dijo Hermione mirando al chico para proseguir –Tú eres su padre por lo que estas directamente ligado y la hace sentir mucho mas tranquila, pero también necesitábamos a alguien que… hubiera sido un guardián también para poder controlar, en parte, sus poderes y para eso esta Dumbledor y es por eso que no sirvo yo.

- ¿dumbledor es un guardián de ángel? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Sí, pero lo fue hace muchos años atrás –dijo Hermione – Por eso es que…

- Pero ¿Dónde esta el ángel al que él cuidaba? –Preguntó Harry sin dejar que ella hablara.

-… -Hermione lo miro unos segundos –Murió…

- ¿Que¿y dejaste que cuidara a Melinda sabiendo que ya había dejado que un ángel que estaba a su cargo muriera?

- Harry, Eso sucedió hace muchos años y como ya te e repetido, no conoces las circunstancias en las que pasaron las cosas así que te pediría que te ahorraras los comentarios… por lo demás la protección tuya y de Dumbledor se termino en el momento en que Hermione cumplió la mayoría de edad –dijo Hermione zanjando el tema.

- ¿Quien la cuida ahora? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- …nadie… -dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza –Por eso es que no me gusta que salga sola por ahí.

- Pues no te esmeras mucho la verdad –dijo Harry mirándola de reojo.

- Me gustaría que intentaras lidiar con ella y que le dijeras que no puede hacer las cosas cuando ella quiera, te aseguro que terminarías de la misma forma que yo –dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco herida por el comentario.

- Mamá –dijo la voz de la pequeña Ámbar unos metros atrás de ellos -¿Donde esta Mel?

- Ella salio hija –dijo Hermione recibiendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y sentándolas en el hueco que hacían sus pernas que estaban cruzadas.

- Pero volverá ¿verdad? porque la ultima vez también me dijiste que salio y tardo mucho tiempo en volver –dijo la pequeña mirando a su madre hacia arriba.

Harry la miro extrañado mientras pasaba su mirada hacia Hermione.

- Lo sé amor, pero te aseguro que esta vez ella volverá –dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su hija.

- ¿Cuándo llegara papa? –Pregunto nuevamente la pequeña de la nada –No ha venido a verme.

Esa pregunta dejo completamente helado a Harry ya que no pensó en ella cuando supo que él ya no estaba.

- Ya te dije que papá esta en una misión muy importante y que por eso o a vendo a verte, pero pronto llegara –dijo Hermione mientras su mirada se entristecía –ahora anda a jugar con Canela mira que la tiene un poco votada.

- Sí mama-dijo la niña mientras se colocaba de pie y besaba sorpresivamente la mejilla de Harry para salir corriendo con una sonrisa

- ¿Ella no sabe? –Pregunto Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- No, no podemos decirle que su papa fue poseído por una persona muy mala, creo que le causaríamos un gran trauma –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras se colocaba de pie –Es mejor que volvamos…

Harry se colocó de pie y la siguió mientras caminaban por el césped hasta llegar a la mansión.

Paso la mañana con los demás mientras terminaban de conocer la tremenda mansión, le contaba la conversación con Hermione y esperaban el almuerzo, que en el caso de Sirius era muy esperado.

Estaban ya todos sentados en la mesa disfrutando de un exquisito almuerzo gracias a Doddy cuando la puerta sonó y el elfo salio corriendo a abrir.

- Buenas tardes ¿Es esta la mansión de los Potter? –Pregunto un chico alto, rubio y con cuerpo de atleta.

- Sí es acá ¿Busca a alguien en especial? –Pregunto Doddy con amabilidad.

- Busco al señor o a la señora Potter –Pregunto el chico –Soy de Escocia.

Hermione quien escucha perfectamente la conversación casi se atraganta al escuchar de donde venía el chico.

- Merlín, me olvide del estudiante de auror que llegaría hoy –dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y aparecía en el recibidor a toda velocidad.

- Señora el chico la busca –dijo Doddy al verla aparecer.

- Sí Doddy gracias –dijo Hermione mientras el elfo desaparecía y ella se había a un lado para hacerlo pasar –Lo siento tanto, me olvide por completo de que hoy llegarías, discúlpame…

- No se preocupe –dijo el chico sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- No sé donde tengo la cabeza… pero pasa por favor –dijo Hermione haciéndolo pasar a la sala.

- Bueno, mi nombre es… -dijo el chico.

- Daniel, Daniel Thompson –dijo Hermione de inmediato mientras el chico se sentaba –que no te sorprenda, Harry te eligió con lupa de entre todos los que postularon para venir a hacer su practica acá en Londres.

- Muchas gracias señora Potter, es un gran agrado para mí poder estar acá –dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas

- No me llames señora, dime simplemente Hermione –dijo Hermione con una grata sonrisa.

- Bueno… Hermione -dijo el chico un poco cohibido.

- ¿Donde está tu equipaje? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Me dijeron que una vez que hubiera llegado, les mandara una lechuza y que ellos me mandarían mi equipaje –dijo el chico.

- Ah, perfecto, entonces para a almorzar con… -dijo Hermione justo cuando unas llamas verdes se aparecieron en la chimenea y una chica delgada de cabellos rizados hasta los hombros de color castaño y con cara de terror salió de entre ellas, interrumpiéndola.

La chica se acercó corriendo a Hermione mientras que todos los chicos salían asustados del comedor al ver tanto escándalo

- ¡Tía!… ¡Melinda tuvo un accidente, esta muy grave en San Mungo!…

Continuara...

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como los otros..._**

**_Como ven, la chica misteriosa resulto ser Melinda, una chica bastante llevada a sus ideas como vieron ahora y como seguiran viendo... Ojala que no se mareen con tantos nuevos personajes, que a todo esto seran presentados formalmente en el proximo capi, que a todo esto se viene MUY BUENO!!!!!!!!!jajajajajaja_**

**_Sobre las peleas de los mellizos, no tengo mucho que decir, las cosas fueron aclaradas, solo que estas tienen para mucho rato mas y que si creen que asi se llevaban mal, las cosas van a empeorar mucho a medida que los cpaitulos avancen..._**

**_Sobre esa chiquilla que apareció al final (que ni se imagina quien es... cuando se enteren se van a caer de espaldas jeje), tengan mucho ojo porque dara mucho que hablar entre varios personajes, ya que esta relacinada con la vida de varias personas..._**

**_Bueno, al final quiero adelantar un poquito del proximo capi... Melinda, pues la verdad tuvo un accidente bastante serio debo decir, no se le hara facil salir de esta, si es que sale bien parada...por otro lado este chico, estudiante de auror, Daniel, tendra ciertas actitudes sospechozas, que haran dudar de sus verdadesras intenciones... Tambien veran que tan serio es el asunto del Harry adulto con eso de la posecion y eso, ahora veran que el cuento no es tan facil como a veces se pinta y porque Hermione esta preocupada por todo ese asunto, no solo por ella, sino por su familia y las repercuciones que todo ello podria tener..._**

**_Hasta ahi nada más, espero que se entuciasmen y me dejen muchos mas reviews que por cierto respondere mañana creo, porque es tarde y mañana, aunque sea sabado, tengo que ir a clases ¬¬u pero bueno, asi es la vida des estudiante, dice una propaganda de TV._**

**_Cuidense mucho todos y un saludo especial para tres niñas traviesas LCL (Lupina;Cornamenta;Lunátik)_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	17. Los problemas que dan los hijos

**_Antes que todo, quiero hacer una aclaracion (no es para frustrar a nadie)...  
"Quiero mandarle saludos a dos personitas que quiero muchoy que este capi esta dedicado a ellas...Biankita Black y LCL para que no peleen porque salude a una y a la otra no ¬¬u (AHORA ESTAN A MANO, ASI QUE SE ACABARON LAS SACADAS DE PICA... E DICHO)... _**

Aclarado todo... sogamos con el capi...

Capítulo 17:Los problemas que dan los hijos

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. En su rostros podía reflejarse la gran angustia que sentía en su corazón.

Su hija mayor estaba internada en el hospital muy grave y aun no tenia idea del "Por que"

A su lado estaba sentada una chica de cabello castaño claro y rizado que estaba dormitando un poco.

Habían llegado al lugar hacia cerca de 7 horas y aun no habían sabido nada y la muchacha se negaba rotundamente a decir que era lo que estaban haciendo porque no quería traicionar a su amiga, por lo que Hermione prefirió no insistir hasta saber por lo menos como estaba su hija.

Luego de otra hora un sanador con una bata blanca apareció de lo que parecía ser un pasillo blanco e interminablemente largo.

- Familiares de Melinda Potter –dijo el sanador con voz grave mientras miraba a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

- Soy su madre –dijo Hermione colocándose inmediatamente de pie, despertando a la chica que dormitaba a su lado -¿Cómo esta mi hija?

- Por ahora logramos salvarle la vida pero debo decir que es imprescindible saber que fue lo que sucedió para poder usar las pociones y contra hechizos necesarios –dijo el sanador mirando a la chica que se levantaba somnolienta.

- Andy –dijo Hermione acercándose a la castaña –necesito que me digas como fue que Melinda termino así.

La chica que estaba medio dormida aun pero que había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho el sanador se coloco de pie y se acerco al sanador con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo hablare pero ustedes tiene que hacer un boto mágico de silencio con nosotras y jurarnos que esto jamás saldrá de su boca –dijo Andy mirando seriamente al sanador quien la miro ofendido.

- No necesito hacer esas cosas porque mi ética no me permite revelar lo que mis pacientes me informan de manera confidencial –dijo el sanador con rencor.

- Esto que voy a decirle no es información confidencial de pacientes, tiene que ver con magia negra señor –dijo Andy mirándolo amenazadoramente –por lo que no puedo arriesgarme a que ustedes se vaya de boca diciéndole a los demás cosas que no debe…

- Señor –dijo Hermione acercándose –Preferiría que hiciera lo que dice la muchacha, no quiero que las cosas referentes a mi familia se sepan en toda la comunidad mágica… usted entiende que estamos en tela de juicio por las accidentes que han ocurrido y no quiero que nada se filtre…

El sanador la miro unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- Esta bien lo haré solo por ser una familia de prestigio –dijo el sanador girándose para volver al pasillo de donde había salido y llamando a Hermione y Andy para que lo siguieran…

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y aun no tenían noticias de Melinda y estaba realmente preocupado.

James entró sigilosamente a la sala que estaba completamente a oscuras.

- ¿Por qué estas acá? –Pregunto sentándose en frente.

- Quería pensar un poco –dijo Harry mientras el reflejo del cielo por la ventana. Aun no terminaba de anochecer y las estrellas se veían hermosas.

- Estas preocupado –dijo James intentando divisarlo entre tanta oscuridad.

- Me siento culpable –dijo Harry intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

- No tienes porque –dijo la voz de Mathw desde la puerta.

Tanto Harry como James se sorprendieron al verlo ahí pero prefirieron dejar que siguiera hablando.

- Melinda siempre hace las cosas para llamar la atención de los demás –dijo Mathw cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose en un banco que estaba cerca.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto James intentando entablar una conversación.

- Mamá tiene que habértelo explicado –dijo Mathw a Harry –ella siempre a sido la consentida tuya…

Harry solo lo escuchaba pero prefería no decir nada.

- … ahora que no estas necesita ser el centro de atención de los demás porque tu no estas y contigo no necesitaba hacer berrinches porque tu siempre estabas el pendiente de ella… -dijo Mathw con rencor.

- ¿Es por eso que no me hablabas? –Pregunto Harry molesto por la manera en que se refería a ella –Me hechas la culpa porque mi yo de este tiempo no te diera la atención que reclamaras?

James no pensó que Harry fuera capaz de responderle eso por lo que no fue capaz de decir nada luego de ese comentario…

Por otro lado Mathw poso su vista, a pesar de la oscuridad en Harry y lo miró rencoroso pero le respondió.

- Veo que eso viene desde que nacimos –dijo Mathw colocándose de pie.

- Tu hermana podría estar muriendo y a ti te preocupa que mi papa no me miro cuando le hablaba… -dijo Harry enfadado –deberías agradecer que si quiera lo tenías en frente…

Mathw jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras. Si bien sabía el sufrimiento de su padre por la perdida de sus padres, este nunca le hizo ver su dolor de una manera tan directa por lo que prefirió salir del lugar sin hacer comentario alguno.

- Creo que fuiste un poco duro con él –dijo james luego que Mathw hubiera salido.

- Me molesta esa maldita rencilla entre ellos –dijo Harry moviéndose incomodo en el sillón –yo hubiera querido tener a mi papa si quiera para verlo jugar con alguien más pero este mal agradecido ni eso es capaz de valorar…

James lo escuchaba y no podía negar que sus palabras le provocaban cierto dolor, porque sabía que el sufrimiento de Harry estaba dado principalmente por él.

- Creo que esas cosas debería arreglarlas el Harry de esta época –dijo James mostrando algún resquicio de sabiduría.

- Pero el no esta –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

- pues traigámoslo de vuelta –dijo James de manera grave pero firme.

Harry aun en la oscuridad paso su vista a la silueta de James y sonrió de soslayo. Sería un placer trabajar con su padre para arreglar un poco la torcida familia que tenía en ese momento.

- Será un placer –dijo Harry colocándose de pie al igual que James, para luego salir de la sala y subir con los demás, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar y tenían a un poseído que liberar.

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso –dijo Hermione mientras salían del despacho del sanador quien estaba visiblemente sorprendido por lo que había contado Andy.

- Tía, te aseguro que no es la primera vez que lo hacemos –dijo Andy mientras volvían a la sala de espera.

- Si, pero esta vez las cosas no salieron como siempre y Melinda esta muriéndose ahí dentro –dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Tía, Melinda va a estar bien, es muy fuerte y no nos dejara tan fácilmente, le aseguro que ella esta luchando –dijo Andy mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione para consolarla mientras su mente buscaba los sucesos vividos hacia unas horas atrás.

&&& Racconto &&&

Estaban tres chicas apoyadas en una gran motocicleta negra en medio de lo que parecía ser un parado desierto donde solo había un gran árbol que les prestaba parte de su sombra.

- No puedo creer que a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado ese idiota aun no haya cambiado de opinión –dijo Melinda mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

- Tranquilízate, sabes que tu hermano es un idiota e insensible de primera –dijo Andy a su lado mientras deshojaba una flor.

- Lo sé pero… Ahhhhhh… es que no puedo entender, es incomprensible –dijo Melinda volviendo a golpear en césped con su puño pero esta vez arrancando parte de él.

- Deja de hacerte mala sangre y preocupémonos de lo que vamos a hacer ahora –dijo otra chica al otro lado de Melinda.

- Bueno, dijiste que tenias un plan Samy –dijo Melinda girando la cabeza hasta su amiga.

- Mmm… ¿yo? –Pregunto la chica sorprendida –yo nunca dije que tenías un plan…

- Nos dijiste que no nos preocupáramos que todas las cosas iban a salir bien… eso solo lo dices cuando tienes un buen plan –dijo Andy asomando a cabeza por detrás de Melinda.

- Un muy buen plan de hecho… te veías muy confiada –dijo Melinda ayudando el comentario de Andy.

- No me asusten taradas… yo pensé que ustedes tenían el plan –dijo Samy mientras su rostro reflejaba miedo.

Las dos chicas miraron a su amiga sin expresión alguna antes de largarse a reír estrepitosamente.

- Jajajaja… era una broma… jajajaja –dijo Melinda mientras se retorcía de la risa.

- Jajajajaja… deberías haber visto tu rostro –dijo Andy riendo de la misma forma que la pelirroja.

- Samy, jamás vendríamos a meternos aquí sin algún plan, sería suicida –dijo Melinda para tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que hagamos esto de una buena vez –dijo Andy colocándose de pie rápidamente.

- Tiene razón –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie también –recuerda Samy, que si esta ahí tienes que desaparecer de inmediato y hacer como si nunca estuviste con nosotros ¿OK?

- OK, no te preocupes, lo tendré presente –dijo Samy colocándose de pie también.

Las tres chicas se colocaron sus capas de invisibilidad y le colocaron una a la motocicleta.

Al haber borrado todo indicios de su presencia, Melinda saco su varita por debajo de la capa para murmurar.

- Aparecium –tras decir estas palabras una puerta surgió de la nada.

Andy abrió la puerta sigilosamente y las tres chicas se sumergieron en una profunda oscuridad.

Al principio era un pasillo sin ninguna alteración, para luego pasar a unas escaleras que terminaban en una capa negra de donde se podían oír muchas voces.

-… debemos hacerlo de una vez o perderemos la oportunidad –dijo una voz grave que se alzaba entre el gran barullo de voces que se escuchaba.

- No, es mejor esperar, él casi lo domina –dijo una voz mas raspada –debemos esperarlo y asegurarnos de que todo saldrá bien… no nos podemos permitir errores.

Melinda intento asomar la cabeza por la cortina pero la mano de Samy la detuvo.

- Dijimos que nada de cosas arriesgadas –dijo Samy tomándola del brazo. Melinda la moro con reproche pero le obedeció.

- Yo preferiría que investigáramos y actuar cuando estemos TODOS –dijo una voz conocida para Samy.

- Es él –dijo Samy mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido.

- Lárgate ahora mismo –dijo Melinda con autoridad –lárgate y no le digas a nadie que estamos acá…

- Pero… -dijo la chica

- Vete –dijo Andy apoyando a Melinda –Nosotras estaremos bien, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que él te vea…

Samy, aterrada, subió las escaleras con el mayor sigilo posible para salir por la puerta y desaparecer con un crac, dejando su capa tirada.

En tanto la conversación en el interior de la habitación seguía y aun no llegaban a acuerdo.

- Draco, tú que has estado con él ¿Estas seguro que podrá dominar a Potter? se a demorado mucho –dijo la voz de una mujer mayor.

- Sí, Potter cada vez esta más débil y es cosa de tiempo para que el señor oscuro logre dominar su cuerpo y podamos volver a alzarnos como lo que somos… los líderes –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy –Ahora solo estoy esperando para él me de la señal, porque tenemos lo más importante de todo…

- ¿De que hablas? esa mocosa esta muy bien cuidada por el viejo chiflado –dijo la primera voz que las chicas escucharon.

- Al parecer a la mocosa le dieron el día libre y la muy tonta se vino a meter en la boca del loco –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy.

Al oír estas palabras la respiración de Melinda se detuvo. Tomo la mano de Andy y sin importas que las oyeran subió las escaleras a toda prisa con intenciones de salir del lugar.

- VAYAN POR ELLAS IDIOTAS –grito Malfoy mientras a los demás mortífagos que se encontraban en el lugar quienes de inmediato salieron tras la cortinas viendo como Melinda y Andy corrían hacia la puerta con sus capas en la mano.

Al llegar a la puerta, Melinda lanzó primero a Andy para que ella saliera primero, pero cuando iba a salir ella una gran mano la agarro de los cabellos y la tiro al oscuro túnel.

- ¡VETE! –Grito Melinda antes que se cerrara la puerta ante el horror de Andy quien cuando iba a entrar nuevamente vio como la puerta desaparecía con Melinda.

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

Lo que sucedió ahí dentro, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que cerca de una hora después Melinda salio del lugar completamente ensangrentada y sin fuerzas para caminar.

Se tiro al suelo antes de lanzar un hechizo a la puerta, de done se escuchaban fuertes golpes que intentaban abrirla.

- Sácame de aquí –dijo Melinda mientras Andy la arrastraba con fuerzas hacia la motocicleta y desaparecían en el horizonte.

Luego de eso solo recuerda que la llevo a San Mungo y después aparecerse en a sala de la mansión de los Potter diciéndole a Hermione que su hija estaba grave en el hospital.

Pasadas unas horas más en el hospital, el mismo sanador que había venido unas horas antes apareció por el mismo pasillo informando que habían estabilizado a Melinda y que dentro de unas horas ella despertaría.

Hermione, al escuchar la noticia, respiro tranquila y aliviada, al igual que Andy quien por un minuto pensó que perdería a su mejor amiga a su casi hermana.

- Vamos a casa Andy –dijo Hermione luego de conversar con el sanador.

- Sí, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa o mi papa me va a matar, es tarde y no tiene idea de donde e andado todo el día –dijo Andy con una sonrisa dibujada en un rostro cansado pero tranquilo.

- Sí, será lo mejor –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia las chimeneas con la muchacha –Me imagino que nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?

- Claro, aquí estaré lo mas temprano posible –dijo Andy con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de Hermione.

- Entonces hasta mañana –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba los polvos Flu que estaban en una recipiente al lado de la chimenea, en una pequeña repisa –Mansión Potter.

En segundo Hermione desapareció entre las llamas verdes, dejando solo a Andy, quien hizo el mismo mecanismo que Hermione.

- Casa de los Lupin –dijo Andy desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Hermione apareció en su sala, pensó que todos estarían en sus habitaciones, durmiendo ya que eran las 2 de la madrugada, pero se equivoco en una cosa. Estaban todos dormidos, pero en los sillones de la sala, apilados uno sobre otro.

- Hay estos niños –dijo Hermione mientras los miraba a todos y posaba su vista en Harry, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lily.

- ¿Cómo está? –Pregunto la voz de Mathw a sus espaldas.

- Me asustaste –dijo Hermione girándose para ver a su hijo –esta mejor ahora, ya la sacaron del peligro… costo un poco pero esta a salvo.

- Me alegro –dijo Mathw mientras caminaba hasta la salida de la sala

- Hijo –dijo Hermione acercándose al chico –perdóname por lo de la mañana, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa y no pensé lo que dije…

- No debes disculparte mamá, sé perfectamente que mis peleas con Melinda te tienen bastante cansada, sin contar todas las cosas que están sucediendo –dijo Mathw regalándole una sonrisa a su madre –prometo que me controlaré para la próxima…

Tras esas palabras salio de la sala rumbo a su habitación dejando a una Hermione extrañada, por el repentino cambio de actitud que tuvo su hijo. Miro hacia Harry y algo le dijo que él tuvo algo que ver en ese cambio, pero eso lo vería mañana, por ahora prefirió despertarlos a todos y mandarlos a sus habitaciones, luego de contarles que había sucedido con Melinda.

En otra habitación de la misma mansión, un chico rubio proveniente de Escocia, estaba sentado en su cama revisando un cofre muy antiguo.

En el interior se encontraban varios pergaminos enrollados y en el fondo, un medallón de oro que tenía un tallado de un ángel y una espada en diagonal sobre él y al rededor, unos tallados. Lo sacó y lo colocó en su mano.

- Espero que esto sirva –dijo Daniel mientras sacaba una foto de Melinda y la colocaba al lado del medallón.

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos y comenzó a concentrarse solo en ella. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición y volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Por lo menos se encuentra bien –dijo volviendo a guardar la foto y el medallón en el cofre y colocar este en el fondo de su baúl –Debo pensar muy bien lo que voy a hacer, cualquier cosa puede hacer que todo falle…

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron tarde, ya que habían dormido poco por estar esperando a Hermione con noticias de Melinda por lo que el desayuno se sirvió cerca de las 12 del día.

Para esas horas Hermione ya estaba en el hospital esperando noticias de Melinda. estaba sentada en la sala de espera, como la noche anterior cuando de entre las llamas salió una pelirroja a toda carrera, seguida de su hermano también pelirrojo.

- HERMIONE –grito Ginny corriendo hasta Hermione quien al verla de inmediato se levanto para saludarla.

- Ginny, que gusto verte –dijo Hermione abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo esta Melinda¿Te han dicho algo de ella? Si quieres yo entro y pido información de ella… -dijo la pelirroja apresuradamente.

- No Ginny, tranquila, anoche me dijeron que la estaban estabilizando y que dentro de unas horas despertaría –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amiga.

- Mione –dijo Ron acercándoos e a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo –Cuando Remus nos aviso anoche lo de Melinda nos vinimos de inmediato.

- ¿Remus? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- Andy le dijo lo que había sucedido, le regaño hasta cansarle por haber desaparecido todo el día y haber llego a esas horas de la noche sin haber avisado –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

- Me imagino, con lo sobre protector que es Remus con su hija –dijo Hermione regalándoles una sonrisa de tranquilidad a sus amigos – ¿Como están tus gemelos?

- Están bien, en casa con Neville –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa –ayer me molestaron todo el día para que los llevara a ver a Ámbar pero no pude, tuve muchas cosas que hacer.

- Y ¿Cómo esta luna? –Pregunto Hermione a Ron.

- Bien, se queja un poco por el embarazo pero todos me dicen que es normal, aunque no estoy seguro –dijo Ron con cierta cara de preocupación.

- Ron es un exagerado, me va a buscar porque le duele una uña… -dijo Ginny haciendo reír a Hermione por las tontas peleas que a pesar de los años, no dejan de suscitarse –a veces me exaspera…

Ron iba a responderle a su hermana cuando las llamas vuelven a revolverse y esta vez aparece un canoso Remus seguido de Andy quien estaba mucho mas despejada que la noche anterior.

- Hola Mione ¿Ya despertó? –Pregunto Remus de inmediato.

- No por ahora nada –dijo Hermione saludándolo a él y a su hija.

- Hola Ron, hola Ginny –dijo Remus saludando al par de pelirrojos.

- Hola tía Ginny, hola tío Ron –dijo Andy saludando después de Remus quien se veía visiblemente enojado con su hija ya que ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada.

- Voy a entrar para ver como esta –dijo Ginny metiéndose en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de os enfermos, como ella era sanadora era muy fácil buscar información de los pacientes.

- ¿Te asustaste mucho anoche? –Pregunto Hermione a Remus quien se sentó a su lado derecho mientras que Ron lo hacia a su lado izquierdo y Andy en frente.

- Mejor no hablemos del tema, mira que esta jovencita un me debe una conversación –dijo Remus mirando con enfado a Andy quien bajo la cabeza con los ojos tristes.

- Remus, se que te asustaste por no saber nada de ella, pero no te enojes tanto… si no fuera por ella Melinda estaría muerta –dijo Hermione saliendo en defensa de la muchacha –además por la euforia de todo debe de habérsele olvidado avisar… incluso a mi se me olvido que lo hiciera…

- Puede ser, pero debe aprender que es demasiado peligroso lo que hizo –dijo Remus sin mirar a su hija.

Andy quien ya estaba lo suficientemente arrepentida como para seguir escuchando reprimendas se levanto ante la mirada de todos incluyendo Remus, quienes vieron como la chica se secaba las lagrimas disimuladamente.

Hermione le tomo la mano a Ron y se le apretó para que fuera con su hija, ya que sabía que para los dos era demasiado difícil estar enojados, porque siempre habían estado juntos y jamás se habían enojado de esa manera.

Remus se levanto con intención de acercarse a su hija cuando la llamas volvieron a revolverse para dejar salir a una chica de la misma edad que Andy, con el cabello rubio y con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, con una figura esbelta que era cubierta por una solera blanca pero con un tremendo rostro de preocupación.

- ¿Que haces aquí Samy? –Pregunto Andy extrañada, acercándose a su amiga

Segundos después que ella apareciera y los divisara aparecieron dos personas más a quienes Hermione reconoció como Pansy Zabini (anteriormente Parkinson) y Blase Zabini.

- Hermione –dijo Pansy acercándose de inmediato a Hermione seguido de Blase quien antes se acerco al oído de su hija.

- Te quiero cerca –dijo el hombre con enfado.

- ¿Por qué les dijiste¿Rehaces aquí? –Pregunto Andy enfadada.

- Tenia que decirles o no me dejarían venir a ver a Melinda –dijo Samantha bajando la mirada –ya sabes como están con eso de… Malfoy.

- No tienes remedio Samy –dijo Andy mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo esta, Hermione? –pregunto Blase acercándose a la castaña.

- Mejor, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que despierte –dijo Hermione mientras Remus, Blase y Pansy miraban con reproche a sus hijas quienes no dejaba de cuchichear en voz baja –Deberían darles un respiro, las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para ellas…

- Son unas irresponsables –dijo Pansy con notable enfado y en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que las dos chicas las escucharan.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cafetería a hablar un poco o aquí nos terminaran matando con las miradas –dijo Andy mientras caminaba con Samantha hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde van? –Preguntaron Remus, Pansy y Blase.

- No nos vamos a arrancar, solo vamos a la cafetería –dijo Andy caminando enfadada por la exageración.

- Te quiero en media hora aquí –dijo Pansy a Samantha quien rodó los ojos sin responderle.

- Eso va para ti también Andrómeda –dijo Remus a su hija, quien se hizo la desentendida.

- Deberían tranquilizarse y dar gracias a Merlín por que las tres estén bien –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Blaise mientras que su esposa y Remus asentían.

- No, aun no despierta pero a evolucionado mucho mejor –dijo Ginny apareciendo nuevamente –Hola Pansy, hola Blaise…

- Hola Ginny –dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Quisiera que después de acá fuéramos unos minutos a mi casa –dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos de conversación sin demasiada importancia.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Ron.

- Creo que tengo la forma de regresar a Harry –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos quienes a su vez se miraron las caras desconcertados…

Continuara…

**_X-x-X-xX-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bien, solo me queda dar las gracias por los reviews._**

Quiero decir que arregle un termino que estaba segura que estaba mal y luego de averiguarlo comprove... los recuerdos del pasado que se muestran comunmente no se lleman Flash-black, porque esas son recuerdos del pasdo pero figaces, se recuerda una imagen o una frase, cosas pequeñas, pero recordar por ejemplo, lo que recuerda Andy, en el capitulo, eso se llama RACCONTO que es un recuerdo del pasaso pero mucho mas extenso, por ejemplo este y casi todos los recuerdos que se muestran en general... era solo para culturisarnos un poco :P

**_No tengo mucho que decir sobre el otro capi porque aun no se me ocurre nada XD  
Pero bueno, ya se me ocurrira, no os preocupeis.  
Aunque voy a responder los review en la pagina, de todos modos voy a agradecerlor aca..._**

**_UsagiPotter  
Conss Potter  
Lanyera  
Hermy Evans (Sra. Lupin)  
Hermione Granger de Potter  
Sandra  
Bettisg_**

**_Ahora si... besotes a todos, todos, todos...  
_****_Se despide su humilde servidora  
_**

**_.::Konnyta-Granger::._**


	18. Hija

Capítulo18: Hija

El viento soplaba con fuerzas cada vez mas renovadas mientras una silueta de escondía entre la espesura de los árboles para no ser vista, mientras a duras penas se mantenía de pie, ya que solo aprovechaba los minutos que tenía para poder estar lo más cerca de su familia, aunque estos no le vieran.

- Señor ¿Que hace aquí? –Pregunto la voz de Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas.

"demasiado por hoy Potter" –dijo la voz de Voldemort en su conciencia apoderándose de sus movimientos nuevamente.

- Estaba dándole un pequeño regalo a Potter –dijo Voldemort irguiéndose y arreglándose la túnica para girarse y ver a su vasallo -¿Que sucede?

Malfoy se movió algo nervioso antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente mientras tenia la reunión con los otros, Señor –dijo Malfoy intentando que su voz sonara firme.

- ¿Que hicieron esta vez? –Pregunto voldemort quitándole importancia la asunto.

- Apareció la mocosa en el cuartel general y… -dijo Malfoy pero al ver que su Señor se giraba con tanta rapidez y lo miraba impaciente decidió detenerse.

- y supongo que esta muerta –dijo Voldemort con voz grave.

- No señor, ella… no se como señor, pero logro escapar –dijo Malfoy temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Voldemort.

- En San Mungo –dijo Malfoy con temor.

- ¿Quién estaba a cargo de la guardia ese día? –Pregunto Voldemort girándose de inmediato mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Golyle –dijo Malfoy viendo como una gota caía por su espalda.

- Entonces tendremos que elegir otro encargado de la seguridad, así que tendré que ir a pagarle por sus servicios y luego vamos a terminar con la mocosa –dijo Voldemort apretando los puños antes de desaparecer seguido de Malfoy, dejando como las huellas de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

Luego de que los dos desaparecieran otra silueta salio de la espesura de de los árboles, llevando un medallón en sus manos junto con la foto de Melinda.

- No llegaras a ella si yo logro impedirlo –dijo Daniel desapareciendo hasta San Mungo.

Hermione acababa de entrar en su sala seguidos de Ginny, Ron, Remus, Pansy, Blaise, Andy y Samantha.

- Esperen acá un segundo, traeré a las personas que quiero que conozcan –dijo Hermione desapareciendo por la sala.

- No me interesa estar acá ¿Puedo irme al jardín? –Pregunto Samantha con tono altanero.

- No, te quedaras acá y te mantendrás callada –dijo Pansy con enfado mientras las dos chicas se sentaban pesadamente en uno de los sillones poniendo su mejor cara de desagrado.

Luego de unos segundos Hermione entro en la sala dejando a un grupo de personas fuera.

- Bueno, este… quiero que conozcan a las personas que me ayudaran a traer a Harry de vuelta –dijo Hermione mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba pasar a Harry y los demás.

Todos los presentes se levantaron por la sorpresa, menos Samantha y Andy quienes jamás habían visto a esas personas en sus vidas.

- Dime que esto es un juego Hermione –dijo Remus quien estaba totalmente absorto mirando a si mismo, a James, Lily, Sirius, Noe y… su Ashly frente a él.

Los chicos, quienes se esperaban esa reacción, esperaron a que alguien más dijera algo antes de hablar pero la desesperación de Ashly puedo mas.

- No Rem, no es una broma –dijo Ashly con la mayor cautela posible ya que no quería que Remus se asustara.

Andy quien miraba sin demasiada importancia la escena reacciono cuando escucho a la chica decirle "Rem" a su padre, apodo demasiado cariñoso según ella.

- ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? –Pregunto Andy colocándose de pie.

- Vayan al jardín Andrómeda –dijo Remus al percatarse de la presencia de su hija en el lugar, haciendo que mil cosas y explicaciones se pasaran por su cabeza.

- Pero… -dijo Andy protestando

- AHORA –dijo Remus sorprendiéndose de si mismo ya que jamás le había hablado de esa manera a su hija.

Andy se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de su padre pero no le daría el gusto de verle llorar, por lo que salio del lugar, seguida de Samantha sin decir nada.

- Entren chicos, por favor –dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta mágicamente tras de ella.

- Hermione, esto… esto es una locura –dijo Ron mientras se acercaba al joven Harry.

- Se que no lo pueden entender ahora pero ya lo harán –dijo Hermione mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento.

- Hermione, sabemos que estas desesperaba por traer a Harry de vuelta pero esta no es la forma –dijo Pansy mientras posaba sus ojos en todos los jóvenes.

- Estas arriesgando todo el futuro –dijo Ginny mientras observaba con cierto recelo al joven Harry.

- Oigan, sé que es entupido para ustedes pero para mi no –dijo Hermione intentando hacerlos entender.

- Eso ya vemos –dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

- Oigan, disculpen que me meta en su conversación pero creo que nuestra opinión cuanta en este enredo ¿No creen? –Dijo Sirius mirándolos a todos.

- Me imagino que para ustedes es un juego –dijo Remus con seriedad –pues para nosotros no lo es… es una situación…

- Tan preocupante como para ustedes –dijo Harry terminando la frase –verdaderamente no se lo que les sucede a todos pero creo que no les agrada la idea de volverme a ver…

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Harry de esa manera, pero antes todo fue Ginny la primera en habla.

- Harry, no quiero que nos mal entiendas pero creemos que Hermione se apresuro al haberte traído aquí –dijo Ginny con atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿En serio? no lo parece –dijo James apoyando a su hijo.

- Podemos entender que para ustedes es descriteriado pero puedo entender perfectamente la actitud de Hermione –dijo Lily quien había preferido mantenerse callada.

- Ella solo quiere traer un poco de orden a su vida, cosa que no podemos negarle –dijo Remus joven mirando directo a los ojos a su yo adulto.

En ese momento hubiera deseado que recordara esa conversación que habían mantenido hacia unos años atrás pero sabia que era imposible, en este tiempo ellos jamás fueron llamas por lo que jamás fueron al pasado de Hermione tampoco.

- Pero es a un precio demasiado alto –dijo Ron con cierto enfado.

- Eso lo dicen porque ustedes tiene sus vidas armadas –dijo Noe en evidente enfado –Hermione esta intentando luchar por devolverle el orden a sus vidas y ustedes se lo recriminan.

- Me parece que esta discusión esta en niveles demasiado infantiles –dijo Remus adulta colocándose de pie.

- ¿Desde cuando te olvidaste de lo que era una familia? –Pregunto Ashly sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que se formo un silencio demasiado incomodo y un cruce de miradas que nadie fue capa de interrumpir.

- Por favor –dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas Basta de esto, por favor…

Todos se voltearon a mirarla y vieron como de sus ojos caían unas gruesas lágrimas, pero nadie fue capaz de volver a recriminarle algo.

- Lo siento Hermione –dijo Ginny acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla –si tu quieres hacer esto, yo voy a apoyarte.

- Y yo… lo sabes -dijo Ron sentándose al otro lado de ella –por ti y mi mejor amigo hago lo que sea.

- Lamento todo Mione –dijo Pansy regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

- Sabes que puedes contra con nosotros incondicionalmente –dijo Blaise con los mimos sentimientos que su mujer.

- ¿Que piensas hacer? –Pregunto Remus luego de regalarle una sonrisa.

- Mi idea es formar una situación que haga que Harry vuelva a tomar el dominio de su cuerpo aunque sea por unos segundos y que Voldemort se debilite ara poder sacarlo del su cuerpo –dijo Hermione mientras se sobaba las manos, nerviosa.

- Y ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo para sacar a Voldemort del cuerpo de Harry? –Pregunto Noe.

- Eso solo puede hacerlo un ángel –dijo Remus sin quitar la vista de Hermione.

- Y eso solo puede hacer… -dijo Ron intentando terminar la idea.

- Melinda –dijo Harry terminando la frase.

- Aunque para eso necesitas algo que aun no tienes –dijo Ginny volviendo a mirar a la castaña.

- El guardián del ángel –dijo Pansy –es imprescindible para controlar los poderes de Melinda.

- De eso no se preocupen, él ya esta actuando –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de tranquilidad –es solo cosa de tiempo cuando todo este listo.

- Me imagino que la situación se relaciona con nosotros ¿verdad? –Pregunto James mirando como Hermione asentía.

- En realidad se relaciona con ustedes cuatro –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry, Lily, James y Sirius –ustedes son los que pueden causar esa situación.

- Ahora solo queda preparar la situación minuciosamente, porque no queremos lamentar nada –dijo Ron.

- Para eso estoy yo –dijo la voz de Dumbledor desde la puerta.

- Albus, te estaba esperando –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie.

- Hermione –dijo el anciano saludando a la castaña –me agrada mucho verlos a todos juntos así no tengo que explicar las cosas muchas veces, la verdad es que me molesta un poco.

- ¿Explicarnos que? –Pregunto James.

- Como se harán las cosas desde ahora en adelante –dijo Dumbledor regalándole una sonrisa a los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos.

- Hable profesor, lo estamos esperando –dijo Harry igual de impaciente que su padre.

- Bueno, para empezar quiero decirles que ustedes permanecerán en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio ya egresados por lo que no tendrán que participar en las clases a menos que ustedes quieran o se los soliciten –dijo el anciano haciendo una pausa –Los chicos pertenecerán a la escuela de Durmstrang y las señoritas a la escuela de Beauxbatons y no se preocupen por si alguien se les ocurre preguntar si verdaderamente ustedes salieron de esas escuelas, ya hable con los directores y les solicite como favor que si alguien preguntaba por ustedes dijeran que ustedes habían egresado de ahí para no levantar sospechas.

Todos se miraron no muy contentos de volver a la escuela pero por lo menos con la satisfacción de que no tendrán que estar en clases.

- También trabajaran con el alumno de la escuela de aurors que esta haciendo practica en a escuela –dijo el anciano con otra sonrisa –y hasta que no les digamos el plan completo para poder traer a Harry de vuelta no se meterán en problemas ¿Esta claro?

- Profesor me extraña ¿Cuándo nos hemos metido en problemas? –Pregunto Sirius con falsa inocencia.

- Ahora me parece que hay ciertas personas que deben hablar con unas señoritas que están afuera –dijo Dumbledor mirando a los Zabini y a Remus.

- Creo que tiene razón profesor –dijo Pansy colocándose de pie junto a Blaise –voy por Samantha.

- Y yo por… -dijo Remus pero una fuerte explosión y un grupo los hizo salir corriendo al jardín.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Andy y Samantha estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión de los Potter quejándose por la falta de criterio de sus padres.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Samantha mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos que estaban apoyados en sus piernas por sus codos.

- Créelo, es la locura en su máxima expresión –dijo Andy con las piernas estiradas.

- Es que de verdad que no lo puedo creer –dijo Samantha aumentando aun más la expresión.

- Ya que más da, por lo menos sabemos que Mel esta bien y fuera de peligro, que era lo que me preocupaba –dijo Andy mirando el cielo totalmente despejado.

- No seas mentirosa, no me niegues que te tiene muy mal que tu papa no te hable –dijo Samantha mirando a su amiga.

- No, no me interesa –dijo Andy haciéndose la fuerte –puede hacer lo que quiera.

- Jamás te has peleado con tu padre –dijo Samantha insistiendo.

- Siempre hay una primera vez –dijo Andy sin moverse.

- Pero no es la mejor que digamos… -dijo Samantha sin cansarse.

- Esta bien… sí, me duele que papa no me hable, me duele mucho pero prefiero eso a estar en el funeral de mi mejor amiga –dijo Andy perdiendo los estribos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Debiste haberme dejado quedar –dijo Samantha mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas sin inmutarse por la perdida de los estribos de su amiga.

- Era mejor así… Malfoy no puede saber que están de vuelta o querrá apartarte de tus padres –dijo Andy volviendo a mirar el cielo.

- Yo hubiera preferido eso a ver como las mataban a las dos –dijo Samantha bajando la mirada.

- Por suerte no sucedió nada de eso –dijo Andy volviendo su vista a su amiga para luego tomar sus manos que estaban en su regazo –Ya todo se solucionara… el tío y Mel volverán y tú podrás deshacerte de ese odioso pasado llamado Malfoy…

- No creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles –dijo Samantha sin subir la mirada –ese bastardo no desaparecerá tan fácilmente.

- Podríamos hacer que pareciera un accidente –dijo Andy mirándola con una sonrisa para animarla.

- Estas loca –dijo Samantha mientras sonreía.

- Pero igual me quieres –dijo Andy mientras abrazaba a su amiga con fuerzas.

De pronto aparecieron dos chicos desde la entrada de los jardines conversando y riendo.

- Vaya ¿pero si no es Potty? –Pregunto Andy mirando como Mathw se acercaba junto a David.

- Hay no, lo que me faltaba… Lupina en persona –dijo Mathw rodando os ojos -¿Que no vas a dejarme en paz jamás?

- A ver… déjame meditarlo un segundo –dijo Andy mientras hacia un gesto de gran pensadora -… NO

- Pues lamento decirte que estas en mi casa y si yo quiero vas a tener que irte así que pórtate bien conmigo –dijo Mathw en tono amenazador.

- No me digas –dijo Andy sin moverse de donde estaba mientras lo miraba –hablas demasiado y nunca rondes…

- Muchas opinan lo contrario –dijo Mathw con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Porque son entupidas –dijo Andy con amedrentarse.

- ¿Crees que todas las chicas que han salido conmigo son entupidas? Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podría ser usado en tu contra –dijo Mathw dando el golpe final.

Andy se levanto indignada mientras tomaba su varita con fuerza dentro de su chaqueta.

- Cierra la boca Potter, mira que si yo hablara quedarías como estropajo –dijo Andy acercándose a él con profundo odio.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi, nunca has sabido nada de mi porque eres una falsa traidora –dijo Mathw con el mismo rencor que la chica.

Andy al escuchar esas palabras se descontrolo por completo. Se alejo un paso de Mathw y le apunto con la varita lanzándolo varios metros atrás haciendo que todos gritaran de la impresión.

Segundos después Hermione y los demás que estaban en la sala aparecieron corriendo para ver que era lo que había sucedido y vieron como Mathw se intentaba incorporar mientras que Andy se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del cuello con fuerza para acercarse.

- Jamás digas eso, porque si alguien te conoció de verdad y te amo de corazón, esa fui yo… y el que me traiciono fuiste tú maldito infeliz –dijo Andy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Que sucede aquí? –Pregunto Hermione en el momento en que Andy lo soltaba con furia y se iba corriendo hacia la mansión seguido de Remus y sigilosamente de Ashly.

- Andrómeda… ¡Andrómeda!... ¡ANDY! –grito Remus para llamar la atención de su hija quien se detuvo una vez estuvo dentro de la sala -¿Que sucedió?

- Sucede que… sucede que… -dijo Andy aforrándose a los brazos de su padre quien de inmediato la abrazo para consolarla –nunca me traiciones papa… no podría sopórtalo…

- Ya hija, tranquila… yo siempre voy a estar contigo –dijo Remus mientras besaba el cabello de si hija.

"papa… era su hija" pensaba Ashly mientras escuchaba tras la puerta la conversación que tenían padre e hija en la sala.

Su mente parecía dar mil vueltas mientras "Remus había tenido una hija" esa frase era la única que daba vueltas en ella mientras volvía con los chicos a la entrada de la mansión donde Hermione ayudaba a su hijo a colarse de pie mientras este pensaba en las palabras dichas por Andy.

- Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos –dijo Pansy acerándose a Samantha quien intentaba por todos los medios esquivar las miradas de David, el amigo de Mathw.

- Nos vemos la próxima semana en la estación Hermione –dijo Blaise colocándose al otro lado de Samantha mientras desaparecían los tres.

- Vayan arriba chicos, no quiero mas escándalos por hoy –dijo Hermione a Mathw y a David quienes sin protestar se fueron escaleras arriba.

Hermione, una vez su hijo y su amigo se fueron, se giró donde estaban los chicos, en especial para mirar a Ashly quien estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Creo que es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas para evitarnos problemas de convivencia –dijo Hermione indicándoles que volvieran a entrar a la casa.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Melinda estaba inconsciente tirada en una camilla mientras que un chico rubio y atlético la miraba por debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

- Eres igual de cómo te imagine –dijo Daniel por debajo de la capa mientras observaba a Melinda.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo girar hacia la puerta aunque ahí no había nadie

- Ya vienen –dijo sacándose la capa y acercándose a Melinda.

Al estar a su lado la destapo y la sentó en la cama mientras la tomaba con fuerza desde la cintura y la levantaba dejándola colgando en sus brazos mientras se volvía a colocar la capa de invisibilidad y se lanzaba un hechizo para que nadie detectara su presencia en la habitación.

Solo segundos después de haber realizado todo aquello, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera seguida de Harry Potter.

- Pase señor Potter, su hija esta… -dijo la muchacha pero quedo casi atonta cuando vio la cama vacía de la chica –No puede ser, ella aun esta inconsciente, no puede haberse levantando de la cama…

- Vaya a buscar a alguien –dijo Harry con mas tono de asombro que de preocupación.

- Si señor –dijo la chica desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Harry se quedo ahí parado mirando la cama donde estuvo acostada Melinda.

- Mocosa entupida –dijo Voldemort tomando el mando del cuerpo de Harry –si crees que te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente, estás muy equivocada… ya no tienes a nadie que te cuide así que será mejor que salgas de donde estés…

Voldemort miraba a cada rincón de la habitación intentando sentir la presencia de alguien pero no podía sentir a absolutamente nada.

David miraba con profundo rencor a Voldemort mientras aferraba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Melinda.

Luego de unos segundos levantó la mano libre y cerro los ojos concentrándose solamente en Voldemort, este de inmediato se volvió a todas partes extrañado por esa sensación de peligro que lo invadía.

- Así que quieres jugar mocosa –dijo Voldemort mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro –déjame decirte que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo…

Esas palabras no amedrentaban a David quien con mayor rencor aun apuntaba a Voldemort haciendo que la desesperación de este fuera aun mayor, al punto que segundos después se acerco a la puerta no sin antes volver a mirar a esta en busca de alguien.

- Te voy a matar, eso no te quepa duda maldita Potter –dijo Voldemort desapareciendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

David cerró la puerta mágicamente antes que la enfermera volviera a aparecer. Se quitó la capa y dejó a Melinda nuevamente en la cama no sin antes posar sus manos sobre su estomago mientras que estas no dejaban de brilla.

- Tienes que despertar, aquí no estas a salvo… debes volver a tu casa –dijo David quitando las manos de ella para pasarla esta vez por tu mejilla antes de colocarse la capa nuevamente y desaparecer de la habitación.

Segundos después aparece una enfermera con un grupo de sanadores totalmente desesperada.

- Señor, se lo aseguro, la paciente no… -dijo la enfermera pero se cayó en cuanto vio que Melinda estaba recostada en su cama sin ningún indicio de haberse movido.

- Yo la veo ahí –dijo uno de los sanadores quien la miraba con cierto reproche.

- Señor, se los aseguro, cuando llegamos con el señor Potter ella no estaba –dijo la enfermera defendiéndose.

- Yo ni siquiera veo al señor Potter señorita –dijo otro sanador que estaba a su lado.

- Papá… -dijo Melinda mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- Esta despertando –dijo el sanador encargado mientras se acercaba a ella de inmediato –llamen a su madre, ella querrá saber que fue despertó.

- De inmediato señor –dijo la enfermera desapareciendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

- … ¿Donde… estoy? –Pregunto Melinda mirando a su alrededor totalmente desorientada.

- Estas en el Hospital san Mungo, sufriste un ataque de mortífagos –dijo el sanador mientras hacia una revisión con su varita.

- Andy –dijo Melinda mientras intentaba recuperar algo de conciencia ya que estaba totalmente desorientada.

- Sí se refiere a la señorita Andrómeda Lupin, ella se encuentra bien, vino con su madre en la mañana y vendrá más tarde –dijo en sanador mientas terminaba de revisarla.

- Mi… papá –dijo Melinda antes que el sanador saliera de la habitación.

- Una enfermera dice que su padre estaba acá hace alguno momentos –dijo en sanador mientras miraba como ella intentaba en vano enfocar la vista antes de salir.

Melinda no estaba segura pero tenia la extraña sensación de que estaba parada cuando vio a su padre, pero alguien la estaba sosteniéndola o por o menos esa impresión le daba a ella.

Intentando descifrar lo que fue verdad y lo que fue un suelo, se quedo dormida para descansar.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hermione tenia sentados a los chicos en la sala para explicarles ciertas cosas y así evitarse malos entendidos y rencillas en un futuro.

- Lo primero, es que yo solo les contare la historia, nada mas –dijo Hermione mirándolos todos quienes se miraban extrañados, ya que a diferencia de Ashly, no sabían la relación que había entre Andy y Remus –Bueno, quiero empezar por presentarles a esas dos chicas que estaban con Pansy y los demás.

- La chica a la que se llevaron Pansy y Blaise es Samantha Malfoy –dijo Hermione viendo como los ojos de todos se abrían de la gran sorpresa –Ella es hija de Pansy con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? –Dijo Harry sorprendido -¿Cómo?

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Pansy no apareció en nuestro séptimo año? –dijo Hermione mientras Harry analizaba lo dicho por Hermione al igual que todos los demás –ella no fue porque se estaba haciendo cargo de Samy, ellos estaban casados pero nosotros nuca lo supimos.

- ¿Que hace ahora con Blaise entonces? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- Cuando salimos de la escuela Pansy se canso de los arrebatos y malos tratos de Malfoy con ella y con su hija y se separo de él… luego de eso apareció Blaise, se enamoraron y él acepto ser el padre de la niña –dijo Hermione recordando lo sucedido –Malfoy al enterarse de esto de enfureció mucho, porque creía que Pansy siempre estaría para él cuando este quisiera, pero no se vengo con ellos, se vengo con la niña… hizo un tramite en el ministerio con el cual no pueden cambiarle el apellido a Samy mientras él este vivo y así todos sabrían que ella es hija de él y que Pansy se fue con otro.

- Es un bastardo –dijo Lily escuchado el relato de Hermione.

- Si, la verdad es que lo es y por eso mimo es que Samantha lo odia tanto –dijo Hermione mirando a la pelirroja –Sin contar el hecho de que quiere llevársela a vivir con él a toda costa y es por eso que Pansy y Blaise son tan aprensivos con ella, porque no quieren que un día Malfoy aparezca y se le lleve a la fuerza.

- Ese animal es un imbécil –dijo Noe con el ceño fruncido.

- La otra chica es Andrómeda, Andrómeda… -dijo Hermione pero alguien se le adelanto.

- Lupin –dijo Ashly sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras todos miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta de la impresión, incluyendo Remus quien no lo podía creer…

Continuará…

_**No hay primera sin degunda asi que aqui va el cap19...**_


	19. Novios, miradas que matan

Capítulo 19: Novios, miradas que matan 

- La otra chica es Andrómeda, Andrómeda… -dijo Hermione pero alguien se le adelanto.

- Lupin –dijo Ashly sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras todos miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta de la impresión, incluyendo Remus quien no lo podía creer.

- ¿De que estas hablando Ashly? –Pregunto Lily totalmente sorprendida al igual que los demás.

- La verdad… esa chica es hija de Remus en esta época –dijo Ashly sin atreverse a mirar a Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado –Los oí conversar hace un momento y ella lo llamaba papá.

- Eso no es posible –dijo Remus colocándose de pie.

- Chicos, quiero pedirles objetividad –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos y en especial a Remus quien estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos –No pueden juzgar a Remus porque él ha sufrido muchas cosas.

- Es que no puedo creer que haya tenido un hijo con otra mujer –dijo Remus parándose frente a Hermione para mirarla a los ojos.

- Es que ella no es tu hija biológica –dijo Hermione volviendo a sorprenderlos a todos.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto James más que aturdido con tanta información.

- Hermione. Dime que fue lo que sucedió luego que le pedimos a Remus que fuera el padrino de Melinda… ahí el nos dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y que lo esperáramos –dijo Harry mirando a la castaña –y si mis cálculos no son malos ella debe ser compañera de Melinda por lo que deben tener solo meses de diferencia.

- Había olvidado lo perspicaz que eres Harry –dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa –pues sí, esa vez Remus fue a buscar a Tonks y a Andy, que estaba por nacer.

- ¿Tonks¿Que tiene que ver ella en esto? –Pregunto Harry.

- Tonks es la madre de Andy –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry.

- ¿Quien es Tonks? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo esta vez a los demás quienes reconocieron inmediatamente a la madre de Andy, pero que en su época era solo una niña.

- Pero si es solo una niña –dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- En tu época era una niña, en la nuestra era toda una mujer y muy atractiva déjame decirte –dijo Hermione a lo que Harry asintió.

- Pero si esa chica no es hija de Remus ¿De quien es hija? –Pregunto Noe quien hasta el momento se dedicaba a escuchara y analizar.

- De un chico que conoció en un bar un día de borrachera –dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza –quedo embarazada de él pero jamás lo volvió a ver. Cuando se entero, desapareció y luego de un tiempo apareció en la casa de Remus luciendo su panza de embarazada y pidiéndole ayuda.

- ¿Por qué se fue? –Pregunto Harry.

- Ella quería olvidarse de Remus, siempre estuvo enamorado de él pero él nunca la quiso de la manera que ella quería –dijo Hermione recordando con melancolía –Se fue con su madre pero… un ataque de mortífagos acabo con Andrómeda y Ted y la dejo a ella mal herida pero viva solo de milagro.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Sirius recostándose en el sillón.

- Luego de eso se vino a buscar a Remus y estuvo con él hasta que dio a luz a la niña pero nunca se recupero del todo de las heridas y murió horas después de que la niña naciera –dijo Hermione mirando una foto donde salían las tres chicas apoyadas en un árbol y riendo a mas no poder –Le hizo jurar a Remus que cuidaría de su hija como si fuera su padre y que jamás la dejaría sola… y así lo hizo Remus.

Todos estaban completamente mudos tras las palabras de Hermione, sobre todo Ashly y Remus quienes estaban tomados de las manos fuertemente.

- ¿Jamás me case con nadie? –Pregunto Remus.

- No –dijo Hermione pasando su mirada al joven Remus que tenia frente a ella –una vez te pregunte porque jamás te habías casado ni habías tenido una relación can nadie y me respondiste que una persona muy especial se había llevado tu corazón y que jamás serías capaz de volver a amar a nadie como lo hiciste con ella.

Ashly lo miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas para luego abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que pensó que le quebraría una castilla.

- Vaya que han sucedido cosas –dijo Harry recontándose en el sillón al igual que Sirius quien estaba muy conmocionado por haberse enterado de la muerte de Andrómeda y Nympha.

- ¿Estas bien amor? –Pregunto Noe a su novio.

- Si es que… se verdad me sorprendió mucho enterarme de eso –dijo Sirius tomando con fuerza la mano de su novia.

- Por lo menos tienes el consuelo de saber que Andy tiene una nieta que es su viva imagen –dijo Lily para subirle el animo a su amigo.

- La verdad es que si, es idéntica a ella –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica.

- No te preocupes que vas a tener el privilegio de ver a ese trío de niñas revoltosas en acción –dijo Hermione mientras todos la miraba sorprendidos –sí porque si esperaban que alguien heredara su espíritu merodeador pues esas son esas tres chicas…

- Señora –dijo Doddy apareciendo a oda velocidad por la puerta de la sala –llego un pergamino diciendo que la señorita Melinda ya despertó

- ¿Que? –Dijo Hermione colocándose de pie de un salto –Voy de inmediato al hospital… avísale a los chicos y hazte cargo de todo por favor, Doddy.

- Si señora, no se preocupe –dijo Doddy antes que Hermione desapareciera.

En cosa de segundos estaba saliendo de la chimenea del hospital y corría a toda velocidad al piso donde estaba Melinda. Al entrar en su habitación la vio sentada en la cama, se notaba muy pálida pero estaba peleando con la enfermera que intentaba que se tomara otro cucharada de una poción que según la chica era asquerosa.

- Le digo que no, no quiero morir envenenada –dijo Melinda corriendo la cara.

- Como quieras, pero cuando venga el sanador do todos modos tendrás que tomártelo –dijo la mujer saliendo echa una furia.

- Parece que ya estas mejor –dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Si lo dices por la pelea, sí –dijo Melinda con mala cara.

- Me alegra que este bien –dijo Hermione sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname mamá, solo te eh dado problemas –dijo Melinda estirando sus manos para tomar las de su madre quien de inmediato se acerco a ella –si te hubiera echo caso esa mañana no tendríamos que estar aquí… tomándole esa asquerosa poción.

Hermione sonrió mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de hacer por su rostro.

- Te quiero muchísimo mamá, que nunca se te olvide –dijo Melinda mientras abrazaba a su madre con amor.

- Lo sé mi amor –dijo Hermione besando su cabeza para levantar su rostro nuevamente y volver a mirarla a los ojos.

- Pero te voy a decir algo que no roe que te guste mucho –dijo Melinda mirándola –un sanador me dijo que papá había estado aquí…

- ¿QUE? –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie de inmediato -¿te hizo algo¿Logro verte?

- Según una enfermera que entro con él, mi papa entro pero… yo no estaba –dijo Melinda no muy segunda de contar esa parte de la historia.

- ¿Cómo que no estabas¿Dónde fuiste? –Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Ese es el problema, no recuerdo haberme levantado –dijo Melinda mirando como su madre levantaba las cejas sin entender –tuve un sueño extraño en el que alguien me sostenía y venia como mi papa estaba dando vueltas en la habitación buscándome pero no podía verme… luego desperté en la cama con un sanador que me revisaba.

- ¿Flotabas en brazos de alguien? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada pero una loca idea se cruzó por su mente en ese momento –Bueno, eso ya no importa porque hoy mismo te iras conmigo a la casa… si es necesario que contrate a un sanador para que te vaya a ver allá, lo haré, no quiero que corras mas peligro.

- La verdad es que te lo agradecería porque no quiero masar un minutos mas en este horrible lugar, me deprime demasiado –dijo Melinda asintiendo a todo lo que decía su madre.

Ese mismo día al atardecer Melinda fue llevaba por personal del hospital a su casa donde sería revisada diariamente por un sanador.

Una vez Melinda fue instalada en su habitación Hermione salio del lugar con intención de ir a buscar a Daniel, el chico de estudiante de auror, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Cuando se rindió y bajo las escaleras pasó por la puerta de entrada la cual era abierta precisamente por Daniel.

- Hola Daniel, te había estado buscando –dijo Hermione a modo de saludo.

- Si señora Po… digo Hermione, es que fue a… comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta –dijo Daniel algo nervioso cosa que no paso inadvertida para Hermione quien lo miro con una sonrisa escéptica antes de girarse y seguir hablando mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Debes tener hambre, ven a comer algo.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que si, me muero de hambre –dijo Daniel siguiendo a Hermione mientras una gota caía por su rostro por el buen susto que había pasado.

Así pasaron las dos semanas que quedaban para volver a entrar a clases. Melinda se recupero satisfactoriamente y esa mañana se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado dos semanas antes.

- Chicos dense prisa que están atrasados –dijo Hermione mientras desayunaba con Harry y los deas quienes estuvieron listos a primera hora de la mañana.

- Mamá, recuerda lo que me prometiste –dijo Melinda entrando a toda carrera al comedor donde solo faltaban Mathw y Thomas.

- Lo sé hija, no lo olvidare –dijo Hermione cansinamente sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¿Tu también vendrás con nosotros? –Pregunto Lily a Daniel que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Sí, el profesor Dumbledor me dijo que me fuera con ustedes porque tenia un trabajo para mi –dijo Daniel sin levantar la vista, donde estaba Melinda sentada quien lo miraba de reojo.

No estaba muy segura pero le daba la impresión de que aquel chico ocultaba algo. En esas dos semanas, no había podido salir mucho de su habitación porque aun estaba convaleciente y no tenia muchas fuerzas pero podía verlo por la ventana como siempre se iba a sentar solo bajo un árbol, como si estuviera meditando o escribía muchos pergamino y se los entregaba una lechuza muy extraña que iba siempre que él elevaba el brazo derecho. La verdad era que se le hacia muy rara la actitud del mucho, pero aun así y habiendo cruzado apenas unas palabras con él hacia algunos días le parecía un buen chico.

- Pero ¿Por qué vas allá¿No deberías quedarte aquí estudiando? –Pregunto Noe quien estaba al otro lado del chico.

- Yo termine los estudios, la verdad es que debería decirse que soy un auror ya egresado y que me mandaron aquí a hacer una práctica –dijo Daniel mirando a la chica –pero yo termine todos mis estudios.

- Ah –dijeron las dos chicas.

- Voy a buscar a esos dos o jamás lleguemos a tiempo –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie.

Una vez Hermione salió de la habitación Melinda se colocó de pie y se acerco a la ventana donde había una lechuza al parecer esperando el momento preciso para hacerse notar ya que estaba ahí sin emitir ningún ruido hasta que Hermione salió del lugar.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda tomando la nota y leyéndola rápidamente mientras miraba la chimenea apagada donde había una cabeza llena de rizos castaños que la miraba impaciente.

- Pensé que tía Hermione no se iría nunca –dijo Andy mientras Melinda se agachaba su lado antes la mirada sorprendida de todos quienes no se habían percatado de que la chica estaba ahí.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada -¿Por qué estas ahí abajo?

- Porque papá se esta duchando y recuerda que aun estoy castigada y no puedo salir sola –dijo Andy rodando los ojos –bueno, eso no importa… oye ¿No crees que te has olvidado de algo estas dos semanas?

- ¿De algo? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada mientras pensaba –No…mmm puede ser quizás… que no fuimos a la disco todas las noches como el años anterior…

- No tonta… TU NOVIO –dijo Andy mientras Melinda se llevaba las manos a la boca.

- Merlín me olvide por completo de Mick –dijo Melinda mientras quitaba las manos de su boca -¿Que voy a hacer?

- ¿te olvidaste de tu novio por dos semanas? –Pregunto Ashly sorprendida –vaya que lo quieres.

- Te rogaría no te metieras donde no te llamaron –dijo Andy sorprendiéndolos a todos por la actitud agresiva de la chica ya que usualmente no era así.

- Creo que sería bueno que fuera a verlo –dijo Melinda mirando a su amiga.

- Sí, por lo que me dijo Richard ayer, estaba bastante enojado porque te fuiste ese día sin avisarle y no has dado señales de vida hasta ahora –dijo Andy mirándola.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Richard¿Y no te dijo nada porque tampoco lo fuiste a ver? –Pregunto Melinda.

- No, ya nos reconciliamos –dijo Andy con una sonrisa picara.

- Oye pero… ¿Cómo se supone que saliste si tu papa no te deja salir sola? –Pregunto Melinda curiosa.

- Oye, no estas hablando con una principiante –dijo Andy con orgullo –pero no cambies de tema ¿que vas a hacer?

- Tendre que ir a verlo antes que tome el tren –dijo Melinda.

- Pero no te van a dejar salir –dijo Andy.

- Pero para eso estas aquí y eres mi amiga de alma, para ayudarme –dijo Melinda poniendo cara de niña bueno.

- Eres una abusadora –dijo Andy rondando los ojos –Esta bien te ayudare pero, para variar, me vas a deber una.

- Por supuesto, yo te las pago todas ya sabes –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie –Dile al tío Remus que quieres venirte con nosotros y te vienes para acá… aquí convencemos a mama para que nos deje salir a las dos y listo.

- Esta bien, termina de desayunar y estaremos aquí como en media hora …. ya me voy que papa esta por salir de la ducha, nos vemos luego –dijo Andy antes de desaparecer.

- Perdona la actitud de Andy, es que no le gusta que se acerquen demasiado a mi padrino es algo celosa con su papa –dijo Melinda a Ashly quien estaba sorprendida aun por la actitud de la chica.

- No hay problema –dijo Ashly mintiendo.

- En todo caso, no tienes de que preocuparte, en un tiempo se le pasara –dijo Andy colocándose de pie mientras entraban Mathw y Thomas.

- Mamá quiere halar contigo –dijo Mathw de mala manera sentándose en la cabrera opuesta de la mesa, frente al puesto de Hermione.

- Que amable, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –dijo Melinda con sarcasmo saliendo del comedor.

- ¿Cuándo van a acabar con esta estupidez? –Pregunto Thomas sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- Cuando deje de hacer estupideces –dijo Mathw.

- Tu llevas haciendo estupideces toda tu vida y nadie te reclama Potty –dijo Andrómeda entrando por la puerta del comedor.

- Mira quien habla de estupideces –dijo Mathw.

- Hola Potter –dijo la voz de un chico de cabello negro y corto, con unos ojos celestes que centelleaban como las estrellas.

- ¿Que haces en mi casa Holly? –Pregunto Mathw con rencor.

- Yo lo invite, no se te olvide que esta también es mi casa –dijo Melinda saliendo de detrás de Andy quien era tomada posesivamente por Richard Holly, su novio.

- Vámonos pronto, mira que Mick tiene que estar furia porque no lo has ido a ver en estas dos semanas –dijo Richard girando hacia la pelirroja primogénita de los Potter.

- Sí lo se –dijo Melinda girándose hasta su madre –Ya nos vamos mamá.

- Sí hija –dijo Hermione girándose hasta Daniel –Daniel ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de acompañarlos?

- ¿Que¿Mama estas bromeando? –Pregunto Melinda son los ojos muy abiertos.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione volviendo a girarse al estudiante de auror que la miraba sorprendido mientras asentía. –Perfecto, podrían irse pronto para que llegaran a la hora a tomar el tren… no te preocupes por tus cosas que estarán en el tren cuando llegues.

- Muchas gracias madre, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –dijo Melinda con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea seguido de Andy y Richard quienes eran visto de mala manera por Mathw, terminando con Daniel quien aun estaba sorprendido por la petición de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto Mathw una vez que se fueron por la chimenea.

- Porque no quiero que se vaya a otro lado y que no llegue a tomar el tren –dijo Hermione volviendo a su desayuno.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? –Pregunto Remus.

- El que conozco perfectamente a mi hija y que se que estas dos últimas semanas encerrada aquí la tenían casi vuelta loca y que estaba desesperada por salir de acá y hacer alguna estupidez –dijo Hermione bebiendo de su café.

Unas horas después estaban todos parados en la estación 93/4 esperando que aparecieran Daniel, Melinda, Andy y sus respectivos novios.

- Espero que no tarden demasiado –dijo Remus mientras miraba hacia la entrada.

- Al parecer te molesto bastante enterarte que Andy tenía novia –dijo Hermione para molestar al licántropo.

- Es que… ella no me había dicho nada y… ese chico… no se, no me gusta mucho –dijo remus sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada.

Los chicos que estaban cerca de ellos escuchaban como Remus se preocupaba de si hija. Desde que había llegado, había intentado evitarlos a toda costa y era totalmente entendible, le era demasiado doloroso ver a Ashly y recordar muchas cosas que seguramente había dado por enterradas.

- Creo que jamás te gustara algún novio de tu hija, es muy lógico –dijo Hermione mientras aguantaba la risa –Harry es igual con Melinda, aunque ella casi nunca viene a presentar novios, presenta algunos chicos con los que cree que pueden causar menos revuelo en Harry pero nada mas…

Remus noto como el tono de su voz cambiaba drásticamente al hablar de Harry.

- Cuando todo esto termine tú y Harry… -dijo Remus pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- No, nosotros nos separamos y eso no va a cambiar, es solo que… me preocupa por los chicos, ellos aun lo necesitan mas de lo que todos creen y no quiero que sufran –dijo Hermione mientras se aseguraba que los hijos estaban lejos.

Harry la escuchaba y sentía como un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? No los sabía pero iba a averiguarlo para que no volviera a suceder.

- Hermione –dijo Remus intentando conversar.

- Remus, preferiría no hablar de tema, -dijo Hermione mirando hacia la entrada donde venían Daniel y los chicos –Ahí viene tu hija.

Remus se giro, al igual que todos los demás y veían como Andy venia de la mano con Richard, Melinda venia con ese tal Mick y Daniel venia atrás como chaperón de la pareja.

- Tardaron mucho en llegar –dijo Remus tomando a Andy de la mano y separándola de Richard mientras la chica reía por lo celoso que podía llegar a ser un padre.

- Es que Melinda tardo en convencer a Mick de lo de su accidente –dijo Andy entre risas.

- Creo que es hora de que suban al tren –dijo Hermione mientras veía que el licántropo no se separaba de si única hija.

- Nos vemos mamá, te escribiré –dijo Mathw caminando hacia la entrada del tren y dándole un buen empujón a Richard quien, si no fuera por su contextura físico hubiera caído.

- Ten cuidado Potter –dijo Richard girándose mientras Mathw lo ignoraba y subía al tren.

- Chao mamá, si se me queda algo me lo mandas por favor –dijo Thomas mirando subiendo al tren.

- Suban chicos, los vemos arriba –dijo Melinda parad al lado de su madre.

- Claro, adiós señora Potter, señor Lupin –dijo Mick, moviendo su cabello castaño oscuro mientras caminaba con suficiencia hacia el tren.

- Adiós señora Potter, adiós suegro –dijo Richard subiendo la escalera de la entrada del tren mientras Remus lo miraba asesinamente,

- Si vuelve a llamarme "suegro" voy a matarlo –dijo Remus con una voz seria.

- Papá, no exageres, lo hizo solo para molestarte porque me apartaste muy brusco de su lado –dijo Andy mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo miraba divertida y el pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de su hija que se encontraban un poco mas abajo.

- Tengo todo el derecho porque eres mi hija –dijo Remus besando su frente haciendo que Andy escondiera la cabeza entre sus brazos, dejando la vista directa hacia Ashly quien hacia rato miraba enternecida la escena de Remus con su hija. La miró con rencor para correr la vista y cerrar los brazos aun más fuerte en su padre.

Todos pudieron captar la actitud de la chica y se miraron las caras extrañados ante tamaña escena de celos.

- Creo que se te hará muy difícil conversar con Remus –dijo Noe a su lado.

- Así como veo hasta a mi me costara acercarme a él para conversar –dijo Remus haciendo que todos rieran un poco.

- Será mejor que subamos –dijo Lily acercándose a Daniel quien estaba parado, apoyado en la pared, con el ceño fruncido y mirando directamente a Melinda –Daniel, nosotros subiremos ¿Nos acompañas?

- Claro –dijo Daniel sin apartar la vista de Melinda y acercándose a Hermione y los demás para despedirse –Señora Potter, nosotros subiremos al tren.

- Por supuesto –dijo Hermione girándose hacia ellos.

- Solo queríamos agradecerle por su hospitalidad –dijo Noe intentando sonar formal.

- No se preocupen, fue un placer tenerlos en mi casa –dijo Hermione intentando que su sonrisa no fuera mucha para que nadie sospechara –espero verlos pronto.

- Adiós –dijeron todos mientras subían al tren.

- Será mejor que nosotras también subamos –dijo Andy.

- Espera, falta Samantha –dijo Hermione mirando hacia la entrada.

- Ahí viene –dijo Hermione mirando como una niña con increíble cabello rubio corría por el anden con un carrito y sus cosas.

- Casi no llego –dijo Samantha respirando agitada.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto Andy mientras arrastraba al carrito hacia un auxiliar quien subía las cosas de la chica al tren.

- Me quede dormida –dijo Samantha mientras saludaba a Hermione y Remus con un beso.

- Suban pronto al tren chica –dijo Remus despidiéndose de beso de todas mientras Samantha y Andy subían al tren y Melinda se rezagaba un poco.

- Mamá, quiero que me avises si sabes cualquier cosa –dijo Melinda girándose a su madre.

- No te preocupes, te mantendré informada de todo lo que sepa, sea bueno o malo –dijo Hermione besando la frente de su hija.

- Cuídate mucho y cuida a Ámbar –dijo Melinda mientras caminaba a la entrada del tren que ya comenzaba a echar hubo por la caldera y dejaba escuchar los pitos.

- Sí, la cuidare muy bien, pero sube de una vez a ese tren o lo perderás –dijo Hermione viendo como su hija subía los primeros escalones.

- Y mamá –dijo Melinda cerrando la puerta y sacado la cabeza por la ventana.

- ¿Que? –dijo Hermione mientras el tren echaba a andar.

- TE QUIERO MUCHO –grito Melinda para que su madre la escuchara mientras el tren

Continuará…

_**No hay segunda sin tercera asi que aqui va el cap20 junto con los comentarios y todas las cosas que tengaque decirles...**_


	20. Ira

Capítulo 20: Ira

Decir que muchas cosas habían pasado en una semana de clases era decir poco.

Desde el día en que fueron presentados muchas cosas sucedieron, desde declaraciones amorosas a las chicas que tenían vueltos locos a los merodeadores a bromas de quien sabe quien que los tenían tan hastiados que James estaba pensando seriamente olvidarse que ellos no podían llamar la atención en ese lugar y darles una buena tanda a quines osaban hacer bromas mejores a las de ellos en su tiempo.

- Ya basta –dijo James entrando en la torre que les fue asignada cuando llegaron –No voy a permitir que estas entupidas bromas sigan.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Noe desde el sillón.

- Corrección querida… que VAMOS a hacer, porque en esto vamos a estar TODOS –dijo James entrando a la habitación que compartía con los chicos.

- ¿Por qué todos? yo no tengo porque meterme en esos… -dijo Noe pero al cerrar al libro que estaba leyendo este exploto y le dejo la cara manchada por tinta negra –Yo los mato… LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!...

- ¿Que pasa? –Dijo Lily entrando mientras dejaba algunos libros sobre la mesa –Merlín Noe ¿que sucedió?

- Esos entupidos bromistas de nuevo, eso sucedió –dijo Noe entrando a la habitación de las chicas para sacarse la tinta.

- Eso esta alcanzando niveles insospechados –dijo Ashly quien salía de la habitación –si no encontramos a esos bromistas esos merodeadores van a encontrarlos y le van a dar una que en su vida se olvidaran…

- ¿que sucedió esta vez? –Pregunto rEMus entrando con Sirius a la torre –Los gritos de alguien se escuchaban hasta abajo, asustaron a unos niños de primero que pensaban que la torre estaba poseída.

- Noe, le exploto el libro y la dejo la cara manchada con tinta negra –dijo Lily alejándose de sus libros.

- Voy a verla –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- NI TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR BLACK, NO VAS A VERME CON ESTA CARA –grito Noe desde dentro de la habitación haciendo que Sirius retrocediera de la puerta.

- Yo pensé que la Noe agresiva había desaparecido –dijo Sirius acercándose a los demás –pero con todas estas bromas no hay quien aguante…

- Eso mismo digo yo, Canuto –dijo James saliendo de la habitación con una capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido entrando a la torre.

- Se lo pedí a Hermione por corroe y me llego ayer –dijo James dejando las cosas en el sillón –Bien ahora quiero ideas para deshacernos de esos bromistas.

- Podríamos tenderles una trampa –dijo Lily –crear una situación en la que puedan hacernos una broma y con el mapa y la capa los pillamos in fraganti.

- Bien pelirroja –dijo Sirius -¿Que situación?

- Bueno, yo aporte una parte, ahora les toca a ustedes –dijo Lily lanzándole un cojín que el animago esquivaba.

- Yo digo que lo hagamos cuando estemos jugando el partido de quiddich –dijo Remus

- Pero para eso faltan dos semanas –dijo Noe saliendo de la habitación.

- Así tendremos más tiempo para averiguar y descartar a gente que pueda haber hecho las bromas –dijo remus con sabiduría.

- Concuerdo con Remus, mientras más tiempo, mejor preparadas –dijo James con decisión.

- Bueno, esos chicos de Slytherin con los que tuvimos problemas cuando llegamos pueden haber sido, estaban bastante enfadados –dijo Harry acercándose a los demás.

- En eso mismo estaba pensando –dijo Ashly –con lo que les hicieron perfectamente pueden haber sido ellos.

- Sí, puede ser, pero aun así investigaremos bien para darles una buena lección a quienes hayan hecho todas esas bromas –dijo James.

- Sí, se recordaran el resto de sus vidas quienes son los merodeadores –dijo Sirius con malicia.

Melinda estaba sentada en los jardines escribiendo una redacción para Transformaciones y sus amigas estaban tiradas al sol descansando.

- Melinda ¿Cuando van a comenzar los entrenamientos? –Pregunto Andy mientras se arreglaba la blusa.

- Ni idea eso lo ve Mathw no yo –dijo Melinda si levantar la cabeza ni dejar de escribir.

- Van a hacer pruebas este año ¿verdad? –Pregunto Samy.

- Sí ¿Por qué¿Quieres unirte al equipo? –Pregunto Melinda levantando la vista.

- Claro que no, era para saber –dijo Samy rodando los ojos –sabes que no me subiría a una escoba a menos que mi vida estuviera en juego.

- Eres una exagerada –dijo Melinda volviendo a su redacción.

- Mel ¿Cuándo hablaremos con ellos? se viene las fiesta de brujas y yo no quiero estas con novio –dijo Andy con los ojos cerrados.

- no lo se, cuando los veamos supongo, a Mick no lo e visto desde el martes –dijo Melinda terminando su redacción –Listo, termine esta maldita redacción.

- ¿Por qué la estaban haciendo ahora? Podrías haber terminado mas tarde con nosotras –dijo Samy.

- No, sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas para ultimo si puedo hacerlas antes –dijo Melinda recostándose junto a sus amigas.

- Cualquiera diría que eres cerebrito –dijo Andy entre rosas.

- No es eso, es solo que no soy descuidada con mis estudios –dijo Melinda riendo por el comentario de su amiga.

- Hola preciosura –dijo Mick acercándose con Richard a saludar a sus novias.

- Hola –dijeron las chicas sin levantarse pero recibieron un par de besos en los labios de parte de sus novios.

Los dos chicos de Hufflepuf se arrodillaron frente a ellas mientras eran observados entre suspiros por algunas féminas que pasaban por el lugar y con envidia por parte e algunos machos recios que rondaban por los jardines.

Si bien las chicas no eran unos chicas TOP que se paseaban por el castillo presumiendo eran bastante guapas y bien cotizadas entre los hombres quienes intentaban por todos los medios acercarse a ellas pero, el circulo de hierro como llamaban todos a ese trío, nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado, ni siquiera a Mathw.

- Mick quiero hablar contigo –dijo Melinda levantándose y arrodillándose frente a su novio -¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

- Claro preciosa –dijo le chico ofreciéndole la mano a su novia de la cual Melinda se zafo una vez estuvo de pie, cosa que el chico percibió como mala señal.

- Yo voy a escribirle a mama, nos vemos luego –dijo Samy levantándose para dejar a Andy y Richard solos.

- Richard… tenemos que hablar seriamente –dijo Andy levantándose para sentarse cerca del árbol, mientras su novio la seguía.

- Dime –dijo Richard sentándose cerca de ella.

- Mira, voy a serte sincera porque llevamos cerca de seis meses y creo que te lo debo –dijo Andy bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Quieres terminar ¿verdad? –Pregunto Richard mirándole seriamente.

- Sí –dijo Andy sin más rodeos.

- Me lo imagine, la verdad es que me sorprende que hayamos durado tanto tiempo juntos –dijo Richard colocándose de pie –Bueno, dejémoslo hasta acá, preferiría que no tuvieras que hacer todo este tramite por mi…

- Richard… -dijo Andy pero el chico ya se había ido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Sentémonos aquí –dijo Melinda sentándose en el borde de una ventana y él apoyado en una pared –Mick quiero que terminemos.

Mick se quedo unos segundos mirando el suelo antes de levantar la cabeza y girarse hacia Melinda quien no había apartado la cabeza en ningún segundo.

- Eres directa –dijo Mick mirándola a los ojos –siempre diciendo lo que piensa.

- Es mejor así –dijo Melinda con seriedad.

- Sin importar si es que causas dolor ¿verdad? –dijo Mick mirándola con cierto rencor.

- Mick, te pediría que no te hicieras el dolido porque la verdad es que no te creo nada –dijo Melinda con inmutarse antes los comentarios y las muestras de dolor del chico –Ustedes dos nunca han estado realmente interesados en nosotros, solo estábamos juntos porque ustedes querían aparentar que podían tener a quienes quisieran.

- Y ¿Ustedes porque estaban con nosotros? –Pregunto Mick –Si ustedes creían todo eso perfectamente podrían habernos dicho que no.

- No puedo hablar por Andy pero en mi caos solo lo hice porque me aburrí de estar sola –dijo Melinda sin ningún problema.

- Sabes que esto te costara caro ¿verdad? –Pregunto Mick acercándose a ella peligrosamente pero Melinda quien hacia bastante rato tenía su varita fuertemente tomada en su bolsillo, la tomo rápidamente y se la coloco en la garganta a Mick.

- No cometas la equivocación de amenazarme Mick –dijo Melinda con voz tranquila –todo los que han osado amenazar a algun Potter están bien muertos.

- Eso no es lo que muestra tu papa –dijo Mick con rencor.

- Mi pare aun no es vencido y jamás lo será –dijo Melinda con rencor mientras que apretaba mas la varita a su mano.

- Eso esta por verse Potter –dijo Mick separándose de ella para sacar su varita también.

- Recuerda esta varita porque va a ser la que te dará los mayores dolores de tu vida –dijo Mick apuntándola desde lejos mientras que Melinda no hacia nada para defenderse.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Harry quien iba acompañado de Sirius y James.

- Nada –dijo Mick sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Melinda quien a su vez hacia lo mismo –Recuerda mis palabras… "amor"

Dicho esto se metió la varita al bolsillo de la túnica y se marcho mientras Melinda no apartaba la vista de él.

- Melinda ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Harry mientras se acercaban a la chica que se baranda de la baranda de la ventana.

- Sí, no te preocupes –dijo Melinda comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín –En todo caso, puedo arreglar mis problemas sola, pero de todos modos gracias por preocuparte.

Se fue dejando a los chicos atónitos por el comentario tan orgulloso.

- Se nota a leguas que es una Potter, es igual de prepotente que tú Cornamenta –dijo Sirius mientras miraban hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Melinda.

- Estaba pensando algo –dijo James sin darle importancia al comentario de su amigo –¿Y si fueron ellas tres quienes hicieron las bromas?

- ¿Ellas¿Por qué iban a ser ellas? –Pregunto Harry –seria ilógico, nosotros no les hemos hecho nada.

- Pero no nos tienen muy buena voluntar que digamos –dijo James –la hija de Remus no le tiene muy buenos deseos a Ashly.

- Eso no quiere decir nada –dijo Sirius.

- Melinda no se lleva muy bien con Lily y las chicas –dijo James.

- Pero esa Malfoy no tendría porque hacernos bromas, no tiene nada contra nosotros al parecer –dijo Sirius.

- Por seguir a los demás, Remus hacia lo mismo –dijo James mirando a Harry y Sirius.

- Podría ser, pero tendríamos que investigar bien –dijo Harry volviendo a emprender su camino hacia las cocinas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- ¿Que te dijo? –Pregunto andy al ver llegar a su amiga.

- El muy bastardo me amenazo –dijo Melinda sentándose al lado de su amiga -¿Que te dijo Richard?

- Nada, solo se fue diciéndome que no había nada mas que decir –dijo Andy encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tenemos que tener cuidado porque esos dos, se van a vengar –dijo Melinda mirando hacia el lago –sabe perfectamente que sabemos lo que estaban haciendo el años pasado.

- Te digo que esto nos iba a traer consecuencias –dijo Andy mirando a su amiga.

- Lo sé pero ellos están prestándole información a Malfoy sobre el castillo desde el año pasado –dijo Melinda mirando a su amiga –ese bastardo quiere entrar al castillo a cualquier costo y ahora que tienen a mi padre, van a aprovecharse de ello para entrar.

- Pero, todavía no me calza para que querrían entrar si ya tienen a tu padre –dijo Andy.

- Porque quieren a Dumbledor –dijo Melinda –o a mi…

- ¿A ti¿Por qué te…? –dijo Andy pero de inmediato capto el porque –por ser un ángel.

- Claro, el sabe los poderes que tengo, no le conviene que este viva, sabe que puedo deshacerme de él fácilmente si quiero.

- ¿No has seguido investigando quien puede ser tu guardián? –Pregunto Andy.

- Sí averigüe algo que me hizo dejar de averiguar porque no tenia sentido –dijo Melinda bufando por lo bajo.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregunto Andy intrigada.

- Ellos son iguales a nosotros. No tienen una línea genealógica definida, pueden aparecer en cualquier familia y ser los únicos en ellas, es imposible saber quien es.

- ¿Entonces como vas a encontrarlo? –Pregunto Andy.

- Él tiene que encontrarme a mí –dijo Melinda –pero descubrí algo bastante interesante.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregunto Andy.

- Todos los guardianes y sus ángeles terminaban casados a menos que alguno de los o los dos hallan muerto –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tiene marido asegurado? –dijo Andy entre risas.

- No digas estupideces, yo jamás voy a enamorarme –dijo Melinda mirando hacia el lago mientras Andy la miraba y negaba con la cabeza y volvía a recostarse en el césped.

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban, unos ojos celestes las miraban desde una ventana en lo alto de una torre, ojos que se encargaban de cuidar los pasos de Melinda.

Samantha caminaba a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca, la verdad es que estaba agradecida de esa interrupción de Richard y Mick porque no sabía como zafarse de sus amigas para poder ir a la biblioteca.

Entro lo más rápido que pudo entrar a la biblioteca y se metió en una de las cabinas de estudio personal que había en el lugar.

- Te estaba esperando –dijo una voz masculina desde la oscuridad de la cabina.

- Me costo desaparecer sin llamar la atención –dijo Samantha acercándose al chico de su misma casa para besarlo en los labios –Te extrañe…

- Lo sé, me sucede lo mismo, aunque pasamos todo el día en las mismas clases es difícil hacer como si no te viera –dijo el chico saliendo de la oscuridad y dejando ver su rostro.

- David, tenemos que terminar con esto de una buena vez –dijo Samantha lo tomaba de l mano y se sentaban en unas sillas cercanas.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que esperar un poco más, las relaciones entre Mathw y tus amigas aun están demasiado cortantes como para decirles lo nuestro –dijo David rozando el rostro de su amada.

- Es que es ilógico que tengamos que esconder que nos amamos solo por entupidas rencillas entre ellos –dijo Samantha enfadada.

- Para nosotros son entupidas pero para ellos son muy importantes –dijo David intentando calmarlas –mira nosotros sabemos del problema de Melinda y hermano, pero no sabemos lo que pase entre Andrómeda y Mathw.

- Ella nuca nos a dicho nada aunque creo que Melinda sospecha algo, pero nunca me a dicho nada –dijo Samantha analizando la situación –de todos modos debemos hacer lo posible para arreglarlo porque no aguanto mas con estas escondidas.

- Te entiendo, pero debemos ser fuertes, las cosas pronto van a cambiar –dijo David besando a su novia para calmarla, cosa que funciono ya que en cosa de segundos olvido todo a su alrededor.

Melinda estaba recostada en el césped, Andy había ido a la sala común a darse un baño y luego de juntarían en el gran comedor.

Pensaba en todo lo sucedido y la verdad era que no le encontraba salida, solo tenía que esperar que las cosas sucedieran para poder actuar porque desde su posición era demasiado arriesgado hacer algo, no tenia la información suficiente como para reaccionar de buena manera frente a la situación.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa se llevara sus idas y preocupaciones aunque fuera un momento para poder descansar. Estaba en eso cuando sintió en ondear de una capa a su lado, abrió los ojos y puedo ver la silueta de un hombre rubio y de ojos celestes que la miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –Pregunto mientras Melinda se sentaba.

- El césped es de todos –dijo Melinda encogiéndose de hombros –Pero es extraño que un profesor se junte con una alumna fuera de los horarios de clase y en los jardines

- Yo no soy tu profesor, solo les hago algo de reforzamiento a los alumnos de primero –dijo Daniel mirando el lago tranquilo que dejaba en su superficie los reflejos de la brisa que cubrían sus aguas.

Melinda guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Que estas haciendo en el castillo? Porque dudo mucho que hayas estudiado tanto tiempo para estar haciéndolas de profesor de unos pequeños –dijo Melinda volviendo su mirada a él quien se sonrió con el comentario.

- La verdad es que fue Dumbledor quien me pidió que me quedara aquí, quiere que cuide a alguien pero aun no me dice a quien –dijo Daniel volviendo a mirar hacia el lago.

Melinda lo escuchaba y a cada palabra su ceño se iba frunciendo.

- La verdad es que Dumbledor esta completamente loco, ya hace años que deberá haber dejado la dirección de Hogwarts y dedicar no se… a algo que hagan los viejos locos –dijo Melinda don rencor.

- ¿Soy yo o creo que no le tienes mucho aprecio a Dumbledor? –Pregunto Daniel volviendo su mirada a la pelirroja Potter.

- No, que va –dijo Melinda con sarcasmo –él lo único que ha hecho es inmiscuirse en mi vida y en la de mi familia ¿Por qué iba a tener mala voluntad hacia él?

- Creo que estas malinterpretando las intenciones de director –dijo Daniel sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja quien se sentía algo intimidada por la mirada del rubio –Por lo que lo conozco esta muy preocupado por tu familia porque le tiene mucho aprecio a tus padres.

- La verdad es que se siente culpable por no haber podido salvar a mis abuelo, él tenia el poder de haber desafiado a Voldemort pero no lo hizo y el no haberlo hecho le costo los padres a papa –dijo Melinda con cierto dejo de rencor.

- Te doy un consejo… no guardes rencor en tu corazón, muchas veces cometemos errores pero nuestras intenciones eran totalmente distintas… todos somos humanos y podemos equivocarnos, tienes que darle una oportunidad porque te aseguro que no es lo que parece –dijo Daniel volviendo su vista hacia el lago nuevamente –tener el corazón cargado de rencores nubla nuestros pensamientos y no nos permite tomar las decisiones mas correctas en los momentos que lo necesitemos…

Melinda escuchaba las palabras dichas por el muchacho, pareciera que sabía todas las cosas que pasaban por su corazón en esos momentos y eso de verdad que le sorprendió.

- Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho –dijo Melinda in dejarse intimidar o por lo menos sin demostrarlo.

- Te lo digo en serio, deberías intentar despejar tu corazón, tienes demasiada ira dentro –dijo Daniel con palabras tranquilas y serenas.

- Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres quien tiene a su padre en manos de un maniaco que lo único que quiere es ver destruida tu familia y todo lo que a tus padres les costo tanto esfuerzo forjar –dijo Melinda mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas haciéndola pestañear.

- si te sirve de consuelo viví toda mi vida en u orfanato y jamás conocí a mis padres porque me abandonaron ahí –dijo Daniel como si ninguna de las palabras que pronunciaba le doliera, cosa que distaba mucho de la realidad.

Melinda levanto rápidamente la vista par mirarlo totalmente avergonzada, muchas veces su ira no le dejaba pensar bien las cosas que decir y terminaba siempre dañando a los demás.

Lo.. lo siento.. yo –dijo Melinda intentando disculparse.

- No te lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, solo lo hice par que te dieras cuanta que siempre puede haber que este peor que tú… tienes que seguir adelante y sacar esos rencores de tu corazón, te ayudaran a liberar tu alma y te harán sentarte mucho mejor a pesar de los problemas que puedas tener –dijo Daniel colocándose de pie.

- Oye Daniel… de verdad disculpa –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie rápidamente también –soy muy impulsiva, tienes razón, tengo demasiado rencor y no pensé lo que dije…

- Te perdono si levantas la cabeza y sacas esas cosas feas de tu corazón –Daniel girándose hacia Melinda quien al escucharlo sonrió –así estas mejor… te ves mucho mas linda de lo que eres…

Continuara…

**_Ahora si, luego de esta ardua tarea puedo diriguirme a ustedes con un poco mas de tranquilidad...  
Primero, darles las correspondientes disculpas por la tardansa y por haber desaparecido del MSN (para quienes me tienen agragada) pero la verdad es que e tenido una semana verdaderamente asquerosa y eso que aun no termina... me estoy preparando para una larga noche de estudiopero antes quise darles este regalo porque no se hasta cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar..._**

Decirles tambien que agradezco enormemente los reviews de apoyo porque me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante... Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para respodnerle como es habitual asi que solo colocare sus nombres.

**_Muchas gracias..._**

**Biankita Black (muchos besos mi niña y sorry por no poder responder en el MSN)  
Lanyera  
Hermy Evans  
Hermione Granger de Potter  
Conss Potter  
LCL  
UsagiPotter (me di una vuelta por tus ff y me encantaron, sobre todo "prometo no llorar")  
Bettisg  
Sandy0329**

_Bueno, ahi estan todos... y quienes leen pero no dejan review tmbien se les agradece...  
Bien chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado este regalito anticipado de navidad... prometo que en cada momento libre que tenga me pondre a escribir para poder actualizar pronto cuando este infierno de examenes termine (que espero que sea pronto porque estoy al borde del colapso nervioso)... estare esperando ansiosa sus reviews porque los leo absolutamente TODOS..._

**_Cuidense muchisimo, todos y espeor que nos leamos prontio  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	21. De una broma a la enfermeria

Capítulo 21: De una broma a la enfermería

Tres figuras encapuchadas se colaban entre los pasillos de un oscuro castillo llamado Hogwarts. Las tres figuras caminaban a paso rápido y ligero para no ser escuchadas, sabían perfectamente a donde iban y a que, no había que hacer mucho tramite, si las cosas sucedían como debían terminarían fácilmente y además seria muy entretenido.

- Hiciste lo que te dije ¿verdad? –Pregunto la voz de una mujer a otra de las figuras.

- Sí, no te reocupes, les dará el susto de sus vidas –dijo la voz macabra de una de las siluetas.

- Acabemos de una vez con esto, ya me tiene harta –dijo otra voz con molestia.

Las tres mujeres se colaron en la torre ocupada por James, Sirius y los demás.

- Ocúpate de cerrar la habitación de las chicas, yo me encargo de la de los hombres y tú quedas a cargo de la sala –dijo la voz de una de ellas, designando con rapidez.

Cada figura se desapareció en la oscuridad de lugar para llevar a cabo una parte del plan.

Una figura de coloco delante de la habitación de las chicas para cerrar la habitación con un muy básico hechizo. La idea no era encerrarlas, sino que les costara un poco mas de lo habitual abrir la puerta, para que la sorpresa que les esperaba en la sala fuera espectacular, para ellas.

Otra figura hizo lo mismo en la habitación de los chicos mientras que la que sobraba se coloco sobre una silla cuando sus dos compañeras estuvieron a su lado y comenzó a lanzar hechizos al suelo, mas específicamente frente a las puertas de los chicos y las chicas, para formar dos posas de aparente agua que se movía viscosa en el suelo.

Luego las otras dos sacaron un brasco de sus bolsillo y vaciaron sus contenidos sobre las posas mientras rápidamente se formaba un fango de color verdoso, verdaderamente asqueroso.

- Me gusta, quedo perfecto –dijo una de las figuras.

- Vámonos de una buena vez, no quiero que alguien nos oiga o peor, que nos vean –dijo la chica bajándose de la silla y saliendo de la sala.

- ¿Es mi idea o esta algo temperamental? –Pregunto una de ellas a otra quien se encogió de hombro cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron afuera.

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana y una cabellera pelirroja se movía entre las sabanas de su cama. Verdaderamente no tenía ánimos de levantarse.

- Lily ¿Que hora es? –Pregunto otra voz que intentaba despertarse.

- Las 7:30 –dijo Lily tomando el reloj

- No quiero levantarme –escucharon decir desde las sabanas –quiero dormir hasta la próxima semana.

- No seas floja –dijo Lily sentándose en la cama para luego levantarse al igual que Ashly.

- Vamos floja, levántate de una vez –dijo Lily destapando a Noe quien a regañadientes se sentó en la cama y se levanto.

Las chicas se bañaron y se vistieron. Cuando estuvieron listas se prepararon para salir de la habitación pero… OH! esta no abría.

- ¿Que demonios pasa? No puedo abrir la puerta –dijo Noe forzando la puerta.

- Con lo dormida que estas capas y la estas empujando para el lado contrario –dijo Ashly haciéndola a un lado para abrir la puerta pero verdaderamente no se podía.

- Lily! ven a ayudarnos –dijo Noe gritándole a su amiga quien terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

- ¿Que les pasa? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

- No podemos abrirla –dijo Ashly haciéndose a un lado.

Lily intento abrirla pero no lo logro, así que decidió sacar su varita y lanzar un alojomora haciendo que esta se abriera y dejara ver la oscuridad de la sala.

- Los chicos olvidaron abrir las corti… AHHHHHHH –grito Lily mientras quedaba hasta la cintura de un asqueroso fango verdoso -¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

- Dios Lily –dijo Ashly intentando ayudar a su amiga a salir del fango pero no lo lograba –ayúdame Noe.

Las dos chicas intentaban tirar de los brazos a su amiga, pero las dos terminaron cayendo al fango.

- No otra vez, estos entupidos bromistas –dijo Noe mientras golpeaba el fango con sus manos esparciéndolo en hacia todos lados.

- Deja de hacer eso tonta, mira como nos dejas –dijo Lily quejándose.

- REMUS –grito Ashly hacia la habitación de los chicos –REMUS AYUDAME!!!!

Los chicos dormían placidamente cuando la voz de Ashly gritando, despertándolos abruptamente.

- ¿Que demonios sucede? –dijo Remus levantándose al igual que Sirius, James y Harry hacia la puerta pero para su sorpresa esta tampoco se abría –No puedo abrirla.

- Quítate –dijo James tomando su varita –alojomora.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad mientras los cuatro chicos salían disparados hacia la oscura sala pero…

- AHHHHH –gritaron los cuatro chicos al verde revueltos en un fango verdoso –Por Merlín ¿Quién hizo esto?

- James –dijo Lily volviéndose hacia James.

- Corran las cortinas que no vemos nada –dijo Noe quejándose.

James con un movimiento de varita hizo que las cortinas se abrieran y dejara pasar la luz del día.

- Por Merlín, matare a quien haya hecho esto –dijo Harry intentando salir pero era imposible.

- Quédense quietas, creo que ya se como deshacerme del fango –dijo Lily lanzando un contrahechizo contra el suelo. En segundos todo el fango desapareció dejando a las tres chicas tiradas en el suelo y completamente embarradas.

- Genial amor, ahora ayúdanos por favor –dijo James a su novia.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron fuera se miraron indignados.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, esta vez se les paso la mano –dijo Ashly abriendo la puerta y saliendo toda embarrada hacia la oficina del director.

Los chicos al verla salir se apresuraron y la siguieron mientras embarraban todo el camino a su paso.

Era todo un espectáculo ver aquella escena. Siete chicos estaban parados casi gritándole a un desconcertado director quien miraba entre divertido y preocupado como todos estaban embarrados con un fango verdoso que desprendía un asqueroso olor.

- Chicos, los entiendo perfectamente pero si no se calman un segundo y dejan de gritar y hablar todos a la vez no podré ayudar en nada –dijo un muy calmado Dumbledor.

- Profesor, esto ya se paso de la raya, esto fue demasiado –dijo James con notable enfado.

- No le hemos hecho nada a nadie como para que empieces a hacernos este tipo de bromas –dijo Sirius con el mismo enfado que su amigo.

- Chicos, será mejor que vayamos a su torre para que se bañen, se tranquilicen y podamos conversar acerca de las medidas que tomaremos para encontrar a los culpables –dijo Dumbledor invitándolos para que se siguieran.

Mientras caminaban hacia su torre prácticamente todos los alumnos que se topaban o estallaban en carcajadas o se corrían asqueados por el olor.

- Por Merlín, este olor es asqueroso –dijo Melinda mientras se cruzaba con ellos en el pasillo.

- No preguntes –dijo Harry pasando por su lado mientras Andy y Samantha se miraban entretenidas y aguantaban duras penas la rosa. Dumbledor las observo por unos segundos antes de seguir por su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la torre cada quien se fue a su habitación para poder sacarse esa asquerosidad y poder conversar con el director mas tranquilos.

- Bien, ahora podemos hablar con mayor tranquilidad. Díganme ¿Que fue lo que realmente sucedió? –Pregunto Dumbledor a sus alumnos.

- Lo que sucede es que desde que llegamos alguien a estado haciéndose el chistoso y nos han hecho bromas –dijo James con enfado.

- Eso mismo podrían decir algunas personas que fueron sus victimas en sus años de escuela –dijo Dumbledor con sabiduría.

- Eso no es lo mismo, este no es nuestro tiempo y además nosotros no hemos molestado a nadie –dijo Sirius defendiendo a los Merodeadores.

- En eso tienes razón –dijo Dumbledor dándole el favor a su alumno.

- Profesor, eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo importante es que hecho de que nos han estado haciendo bromas y nosotros no le hemos hecho la culpa a nadie… no es justo –dijo Lily enfadada.

- Puedo entenderlo chicos y no se preocupen que me encargare de investigar quienes pues haber sido los que… -dijo Dumbledor pero Remus lo interrumpió.

- No profesor, eso no es lo que queremos de usted –dijo Remus sorprendiendo al anciano –queremos que nos autorice a averiguar por nosotros mismo quienes fueron los que nos han esto jugando estas bromas y sancionarlos a nuestra manera… eso nos lo merecemos.

El anciano los quedo mirando un segundo y la verdad era que no estaba del todo seguro de hacerlo, pero debía admitir que no tenía tiempo para juegos absurdos y quizás ellos necesitarían algo de entretención.

- Está bien… pero… no quiero mas escándalos de los necesarios y si los encuentran no quiero que nade termine en la enfermería ¿entendido? –dijo dumbledor colocándose de pie.

- Muchas gracias señor, no sabia lo aburridos que estábamos –dijo Sirius a modo de despedida.

- Lo sé Sirius, por eso mismo es que lo hago –dijo Dumbledor despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

- Genial, ahora manos a la obra –dijo James caminando hacia la habitación de los chicos.

- James espera –dijo Lily acercándose hacia algo que brillaba en el suelo -¿Que es esto?

Lily se arrodillo por debajo de la mesa y recogió dos frascos.

- ¿Que es eso? –Pregunto Noe acercándose a su amiga.

- Creo que es la poción que usaron esos bromistas –dijo Lily mientras olorosaba los frascos y hacia mueca de asco.

- Perfecto, averigüen que fue lo que usaron y por lo menos sabremos de que curso son –dijo James entrando a su habitación y sacando el mapa.

- ¿Para que quieres el mapa? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Esos bromistas deben estar vigilarnos y con esto podré ver a toda la gente a nuestro alrededor y averiguare quienes son –dijo James con una sonrisa macabra.

- De verdad que te vengaras con rencor de esos chistosos –dijo Remus entretenido de la expresión de su amigo.

- Por supuesto Remus, esos chistosos se metieron con los merodeadores y con ellos… nadie de mete –dijo James saliendo de la torre seguido de los demás.

Dumbledor caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección al aula de Transformaciones, cosa que realmente era extraña para todos los alumnos quienes solo lo ven en las comidas en el gran comedor o por que a alguien se le paso la mano con alguna broma y en este caso la segunda opción era la correcta.

El director de Hogwarts toco la puerta del aula ocupada por la profesor Mcgonagall, jefa de la casa gryffindor y los alumnos de séptimo año de la casa de la profesora.

- Disculpe profesora –dijo Dumbledor abriendo la puerta.

- Pase director –dijo la profesora.

- Disculpe pero necesito conversar con algunas alumnas –dijo el anciano mirando a la profesora.

- Por supuesto señor –dijo la mujer colocándose de pie -¿A quienes necesita?

- A la señorita Potter, Lupin y Malfoy –dijo el anciano mirando a las chicas quienes miraban hacia delante sin tomar mayor atención.

- Bien señoritas, vayan con el director y luego de consiguen los apuntes –dijo la mujer volviendo a su asiento.

Melinda, Andy y Samy salieron son mayor alteración mientras eran observadas por todos sus compañeros quienes sabían que ser llamados por el director no podía traer nada bueno.

Dumbledor no dijo nada y les indico que le siguieran. Las condujo hasta su despacho donde hizo aparecer tres sillas para que las tres chicas se sentaran.

- Bien señoritas –dijo Dumbledor apoyándose en el respaldo –anoche, alguien entró en la torre que ocupan los chicos de intercambio y les hizo una broma…

- ¿Broma¿Que broma? –Pregunto Samantha con naturalidad.

- Los encerraron y colocaron un tipo extraño de fango en las entradas de sus habitaciones –dijo Dumbledor sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Y Que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso? –pregunto Melinda no muy interesada en el tema.

- Eso mismo es lo que yo quiero saber –dijo Dumbledor juntando sus manos frente a su rostro.

- Pues… nada, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver –dijo Noe como si fuera muy obvio.

- ¿Que les hace pensar que fuimos nosotras profesor Dumbledor? –Pregunto Samantha.

- Si les soy sincero es solo una corazonada –dijo Dumbledor con total sinceridad.

- ¿Por una corazonada es que nos manda llamar? –Pregunto Melinda con sarcasmo –me gusta ese método profesor, pero déjeme decirle que es muy poco efectivo porque nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en todo esto.

Dumbledor poso sus ojos en Melinda quien desafiante le sostuvo la mirada mientras que él intentaba introducirse en sus pensamientos.

- Bien, entonces creo que no tenemos nada que conversar –dijo Dumbledor invitándolas a retirarse.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta cuando Melinda se giró sorprendiendo a las chicas.

- Profesor, yo tengo otra pregunta para usted –dijo Melinda llamando la atención del director.

- Lo que quieras –dijo Dumbledor.

- Prefiero que sea en privado… si no les importa –dijo Melinda girándose hacia sus amigas quienes sin mayor problema salieron del lugar.

- Dime Melinda –dijo Dumbledor con seriedad.

- Profesor ¿A quien cuida el chico en práctica de auror? –Pregunto Melinda directamente.

- ¿Acaso no te lo imaginas? –Pregunto Dumbledor con una sonrisa de esas que tanto odiaba Melinda. La chica se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas y solo se dedico de mirar al director.

- No te vas a rendir ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda con cansancio.

- Tu ya me conoces –dijo Dumbledor mirando como la chica por fin bajaba sus defensas y trataba de conversar con tranquilidad.

- Él… no es igual a los demás aurors que han enviado –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada -¿De donde lo sacaste¿Quién es realmente?

- Él es Daniel Thompson un estudiante de auror haciendo su practica que viene desde Escocia, esa es la verdad –dijo Dumbledor con tranquilidad.

- Pero él… él tiene algo especial… no es como todos los demás –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

- La verdad es que eso tienes que averiguarlo por ti misma –dijo Dumbledor guardando silencio.

- No vas a decirme nada ¿verdad? –Dijo Melinda con una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que no le regalaba a alguien hacia mucho tiempo ya.

- No, lo que yo sé lo averiguaras por ti misma si te das el tiempo de conocerlo porque él solo quiere ayudarte –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa también.

- Esta bien, solo por esta vez te perdonare –bromeo Melinda levantándose de la silla para acercarse nuevamente a la puerta –y… gracias por todo lo que has hecho… y que jamás e aprendido a agradecer…

Dumbledor solo se quedo viéndola y le regalo una sonrisa antes que ella desapareciera por la puerta.

- ¿Que tanto hacías arriba? –Pregunto Andy cuando Melinda bajo.

- Cuando este totalmente segura les digo, pero antes no –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

- Sea lo que sea parece que te agrado porque tienes muy buena cara –dijo Samantha.

- Sí, la verdad es que comienza a gustarme bastante –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa para sus adentros.

…

- Gracias por no decirle nada –dijo Daniel mientras su cabeza salía de las llamas de la chimenea de la oficina de Dumbledor.

- Ese es tu trabajo, para eso te entrenaron –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa –Ya hiciste lo primero, te ganaste su confianza, que es algo que muy pocas personas logran.

- Parece que tú la tienes –dijo Daniel.

- Parece que sí pero ese orgullo de Potter no quería admitirlo –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa –solo te pido que de verdad la cuides porque ella… en realidad toda su familia es muy importante para mi, les tengo muchísimo cariño a todos.

- Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte, me encargare de que todo salga bien pero vas a tener que preparar a Hermione porque le costara separarse de su hija y dejársela un completo desconocido –dijo Daniel.

- Se eso me encargo yo, por ahora acércate a ella y dile quien eres realmente, te aseguro que ella se lo tomara bien pero debes hacerlo antes que cualquier cosa comience –dijo dumbledor mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña que Daniel no logro descifrar, era como una sonrisa de ¿picardía?, no estaba seguro.

- ¿Cualquier cosa comience¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto Daniel intrigado y no muy seguro.

- Tu lo sabes pero no quieres admitirlo, pero te lo advierto se sincero primero, si hay algo que ella odia es que le oculten cosas –dijo Dumbledor como advertencia.

- Sea lo que sea, lo que me quieres decir lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa –y ahora me voy porque tengo que hacerles reforzamientos a esos peques de Ravenlclaw.

- Esta bien y recuerda de echarle un ojo a ese trío porque los chicos se vengaran y no quiero escándalos entre ellos –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿Tan seguro estas de que son ellas? –Pregunto Daniel.

- Tan seguro como de que si llegas tarde te lo descontare de tu sueldo –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien ya entendí, ya me voy –dijo Daniel desapareciendo entre las llamas.

- No pude protegerte a ti Alice, pero con ella las cosas serán diferentes, te lo aseguro… ella va a ser feliz y él también… -dijo Dumbledor mientras miraba una fotografía guardada en lo mas profundo de uno de los cajones, donde dos jóvenes, una chica increíblemente rubia y un chico delgado y alto con el cabello castaño se abrazaban y se besaban. Sus nombres, Alice Bunestrafe y Albus Dumbledor.

Estaba así todo listo, ese fin de semana se llevaría a cabo la salida a Hogsmeade y los chicos se dedicarían a disfrutar de la tremenda broma que le harían a quienes fueron esos chistosos que le habían tenido esas trampas.

Las chicas caminaban entre todos los alumnos de la escuela intentando no botar a nadie ya que iban a toda prisa.

- ¿Estas segura de que van a hacer algo? –Pregunto Andy mientras corría tras su amiga.

- Te lo firmo –dijo Melinda caminando a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Dijo Samy corriendo tras su amiga del mismo modo que Andy.

- Me di cuenta esta mañana cuando los escuche conversar –dijo Melinda metiéndose bruscamente en un callejón –Tenemos que desactivar todas las bombas que haya en las tres escobas.

- No tenemos tiempo, esas cosas van a explotar en cuanto ellos entren al lugar –dijo Andy respirando agitada.

- ¿No entiendes verdad? –dijo Melinda exasperada –ellos esperan que esos "bromistas" les hagan algo, deben de estar preparados.

- Pero entonces ¿que haces? –Pregunto Samy.

- No lo sé… -dijo Melinda mientras pensaba –ya sé, entraremos justo antes que ellos y con unos simples hechizos haremos que las venditas bombas exploten sobre nosotras.

- ¿Sobre nosotras? –dijeron las dos chicas mirándose entre ellas.

- ¿Estas loca? –Pregunto Andy –no quiero que esa cosa me caiga en sima solo porque ellos nos tiene algo preparado, prefiero arriesgarme y enfrentarme a ellos.

- Ese es el problema, yo no pensé que se lo tomarían tan a mal –dijo Melinda –piensa, ellos son mayores y mas que nosotras ¿Crees que la venganza nos costara barata? No… se vengaran con todo lo que tengan y le jure a mama que no me metería en problemas…

- Yo le prometí lo mismo a papa pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer –dijo Andy como si fuera obvio.

- Todo esto nos pasa por andar haciendo bromas, les dije que no teníamos porque meternos con ellos, tenemos a cientos de estudiantes en la escuela y teníamos que escogerlos justo a ellos –dijo Samy lamentándose mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio por parte de sus amigas.

- Oye, nadie te obligo a meterte en esto así que no alegues ni te hagas la que "yo no quería, me obligaron" –dijo Andy con enfado –y en cuanto a ti, no pienso dejar que esas cosas asquerosas me caigan en sima, prefiero que les caigan a ellos y enfrentarles, no les tengo miedo.

- Como quieras pero luego cuando terminemos en la enfermería no te quejes –dijo Melinda saliendo del callejón que estaba frente a las tres escobas para sentarse en un banco frente a la entrada de aquel bar.

Cinco minutos después las chicas veían como los chicos se acercaban. Andy miraba con picardía, Samantha con algo de temor y Melinda estaba realmente preocupada porque no quería más enredos.

Por otro lado James venía totalmente confiado en el hechizo de protección que había conjurado ante todos ellos, para que cualquier cosa que a ellos les sucediera se revirtiera a los autores 10 veces más.

Sirius se acerco a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo Andy tomo su varita preparada para activar las bombas que tenían preparadas, pero Melinda fue más rápida que ella y lanzó el hechizo antes.

- Bombarda –dijo Melinda pero ya no supo más, todo se volvió negro y solo se escucharon un par de gritos a su alrededor antes que todo se volviera silencio.

Tres días después, cerca de las 10 de la noche una chica de pelirroja abría pesadamente los ojos encontrándose sorpresivamente en la enfermería de la escuela Hogwarts, su escuela.

- Por merlín mi cabeza –dijo Melinda mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la cabeza notando como unas vendas daban vueltas alrededor de ella.

- Hasta que por fin despiertas –dijo la voz de Andy desde la nada.

- ¿Dónde estas? –Pregunto Melinda intentando mirar entre la oscuridad pero no podía ver nada.

- Estoy acá –dijo Andy sacándose la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Que haces con esa capa? –Pregunto Melinda a su amiga.

- Es una larga historia, pero ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Andy preocupada.

- Bien, creo… me duele todo el cuerpo pero creo estar bien –dijo Melinda mientras intentaba sentarse pero la verdad era que casi no tenia fuerzas –Por Merlín, como duele esto.

- No es para menos, te quebraste prácticamente el 50 porciento de los huezos de tu cuerpo –dijo Andy haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Que? Pregunto Melinda desconcertada -¿Como¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

- Tranquila –dijo Andy sentándose en la cama, a su lado.

- Como quieres que me calme si me dices tamaña barbaridad –dijo Melinda.

- No es ninguna barbaridad –dijo Andy rodando los ojos -¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo ultimo que viviste? Bueno la verdad es que no me sorprende que no te acuerdes con el golpe que recibiste.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Melinda ya cansada de tanto rodeo –Habla de una buena vez Andrómeda.

- ¿De que es lo ultimo que te acuerdas? –Pregunto Andy.

- Mmm… De que estábamos en Hogsmeade y… PUM –dijo Melinda recordando una explosión y que todo se le volvió negro.

- Bueno, la causa de ese PUM fue la explosión de las bombas que habíamos puesto en la entrada de las tres escobas y que tu saliste despedida como 50 metros mas atrás junto con nosotras –dijo Andy.

- ¿Pero porque no estas adolorida en una cama igual que yo? –Pregunto Melinda con el seño fruncido.

- Oye, vaya que me quieres, tienes los mejores deseos para mi –dijo Andy con sarcasmo –No fue así porque la que causo la explosión fuiste tu y no nosotras, a nosotras nos llegaron algo así como los efectos y por eso salimos despedidas contigo pero no recibimos el impacto del conjuro protector.

- ¿Conjuro protector? –Pregunto Melinda un poco mareada por tanta información.

- La causa de que la explosión fuera tan fuerte fue que ese chico de gafas y de ojos castaños lanzo un hechizo sobre todos ellos para que cuando alguien les hiciera algo a ellos el autor lo recibiera 10 veces mas, pero sinceramente creo que se le paso la mano.

Melinda la miraba totalmente atónita, jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a ese punto ¿Acaso ese idiota pensaba en matar a alguien? Por merlín le rompió la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo.

- Quiero hablar con ese idiota –dijo Melinda pero al intentar bajarse un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo la invadió haciendo que sus fuerzas se fueran y que cayera al suelo -AHHHHH

- ¿Señorita Potter? –Pregunto la enfermera desde su oficina.

- Lo siento Melinda pero no puedo dejar que me vean –dijo Andy colocándose la capa de invisibilidad y desapareciendo del lugar.

- Por Merlín señorita Potter ¿Que cree que esta haciendo? acaba de despertar y pretende levantarse –dijo la enfermera subiendo nuevamente a Melinda con un movimiento de varita –espere aquí y no intente levantarse.

- Maldición ¿Cómo es posible que esto duela tanto? –Pregunto Melinda mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama aunque con un gran dolor.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas –dijo la voz de Daniel que aparecía desde la oscuridad.

- Hola –dijo Melinda mientras seguir intentando acomodar su almohada.

- Déjame a mi –dijo Daniel acomodándole a la almohada para que descasara.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

- Vaya broma eh –dijo Daniel sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

- No me digas nada –dijo Melinda moviendo la cabeza –se nos escapo de las manos.

- Ya creo que sí, aunque debo decir que eran ingeniosas pero a ellos no les casuso mucha gracia –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

- Si pero nosotras no mandamos a la enfermeria a nadie –dijo Melinda reprochadoramente –a ellos se les fue la mano con ese esúpido hechizo –dijo Melinda.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de hcehizo? –Pregunto Daniel frunciendo el seño.

- Eh… -dijo Melinda intentando encontrar una buena excusa –me lo imagine…

- Que buena imaginación tienes –dijo Daniel sarcásticamente.

- Si –dijo Melinda cambiando el tema -¿Que hora es?

- Son las 10:30 de la noche del día martes –dijo Daniel.

- ¿Martes? –Pregunto Malinda sorprendida –por Merlín, esta semana comenzaban los entrenamientos para el partido contra Hufflepuf… Mathw va a matarme.

- ¿Eres jugadora? –Pregunto Daniel interesado.

- Sí, soy la buscadora –dijo Melinda con orgullo.

- ¿Y eres buena? –Pregunto divertido antes la postura de la chica.

- ¿buena? soy la mejor… mi padre me entreno –dijo Melinda con orgullo pero los recuerdos la invadieron inevitablemente, cosa percibida por Daniel.

- Pues creo que no podrás jugar –dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Melinda.

- No vas a recuperarte de aquí al sábado –dijo Daniel –por mucha magia que se haga te rompiste cerca de la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo, aun con magia debes descansar mínimo una semana sin moverte.

- Estas demente, yo juego ese partido aunque me quiebre todos los huesos esta vez –dijo Melinda tajantemente.

- Que espíritu –dijo Daniel divertido ante la repentina indignación de la pelirroja.

- Oye ¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntó Melinda de pronto –no me mal entiendas, no es que no agradezca la visita pero me parece extraño que este aquí.

- Mmm… pues me mandaron a buscar a tus amigas –dijo Daniel sin preocupación alguna.

- ¿Por qué¿Que hicieron? –Pregunto Melinda de inmediato.

- ¿Es broma? las bromas son razón suficiente para que el director las mande a llamar a TODAS –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad –pero parece que tus amigas ya lo tenían previsto porque apenas despertaron de la enfermería desaparecieron y como tu estabas inconciente no pudimos conversar con ninguna.

- ¿Y ellas aun no aparecen? –Pregunto Melinda como si no supiera nada de sus amigas.

- No, aunque pensé que tu sabrías algo –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa que a Melinda lo hizo sospechar de que sabia que Andy había estado ahí, pero no soltaría prenda tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber algo yo? acabo de despertar –dijo Melinda como si fuera muy obvio.

- ¿Segura? –Pregunto Daniel.

Melinda lo miraba algo temerosa, la verdad era que no le agradaba mucho mentirle pero, bueno que más daba ya, ella realmente no sabía nada de Andy y sus amigas así que si decía la verdad no las iba a perjudicar en nada.

- Bueno… cuando desperté Andy estaba escondida entre… algunas cortinas –dijo Melinda obviando la parte de la capa de invisibilidad porque no le parecía que decir eso las ayudaría –Después conversamos un poco y…

- Ahí te dijo lo del hechizo –dijo Daniel acertando.

- Sí –

- Bueno, de todas formas me gustaría que fueras mas sincero conmigo no voy a hacer nada contra ellos pero tarde o temprano van a tener que dar la cara y mientras antes mejor –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad.

- Lo sé –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza apenada.

- Pero no te preocupes, no creo que el castigo sea tan grande –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad.

- Solo espero que no me excluyan del equipo de quiddich o me muero –dijo Melinda verdaderamente angustiada.

- Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? –Pregunto Daniel en voz baja.

- Es mi única desconexión con todas las cosas que me suceden –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Daniel.

- Prometo interceder para que no toquen tu puesto en el equipo –dijo Daniel haciendo que la cara de Melinda se volviera a iluminar.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Melinda con alegría.

- Sí, pero debemos encontrar pronto a las chicas o ahí si que no abra nadie que pueda interceder por ustedes porque el director ya esta comenzando a enojarse –dijo Daniel.

- no te preocupes, ellas deben estar en el castillo, solo hay que saber donde buscarlas –dijo Melinda.

- No están en el castillo, ya las buscamos y además no aparecen en un extraño mapa que tiene uno de los chicos de intercambio –dijo Daniel sorprendiendo a Melinda y haciéndola pensar.

- Ah, ya sé donde pueden estar entonces –dijo Melinda –pero debo ir sola o no van a querer regresar.

- No vas a ir sola, tendrás que ir conmigo si quieres que te deje salir –dijo Daniel cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la silla de manera autoritaria.

Melinda iba a reclamar pero se dio cuanta que no ganaría, además no estaba muy bien como para andar sola aun, así que un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que interfieras, es más preferiría que tu presencia no se notara –dijo Melinda a lo que Daniel asintió sin mayor objeción –Pero eso será mañana porque hoy te dedicaras a descansar.

- Oye espera… -dijo Melinda antes que él terminara de levantarse de la silla -¿Cómo sé que no vas a traicionarme?

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a traicionarte? –Pregunto Daniel acerando su rostro a Melinda quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Bueno… no lo sé… no te conozco –dijo Melinda intentando no intimidarse ante tan corta distancia.

- Pues entonces me preocupare de que me conozcas –dijo Daniel tapándola con la última manta y ropa que tenia la cama –pero ahora te vas a dormir como una buena niña y vas a descansar para mañana… y no te preocupes porque no lo contare a nadie que iremos por ellas.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda con voz somnolienta antes que el chico desapareciera…

Continuara…

**_Este es parte de mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo, la segunda parte de mi regalo viene a continuacion, asi que a seguir leyendo..._**


	22. Noche estrellada, voces que suenan

Capítulo 22: Noche estrellada, voces que suenan

Melinda estaba lo más alejada que podía de los alumnos que a esas horas de la mañana paseaban por los jardines pasando su tiempo libre.

- Merlín ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? –Preguntaba Melinda mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

- Eres muy impaciente –dijo Daniel apareciendo por entre unos robustos arbustos -¿estas lista?

- Hace 10 minutos –dijo Melinda comenzando a caminar por el borde del bosque prohibido –se puede saber ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

- No, no se puede saber –dijo Daniel zanjando el tema.

Melinda, con visible enfado camino lo más rápido que sus pies le daban mientras era seguida sin mayor esfuerzo por Daniel quien, al ser más alto que ella solo debía dar las zancadas más grandes e iba a su paso sin esfuerzo.

- Podrías decirme donde vamos –dijo Daniel caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Tú te invitaste solo así que no puedes venir a pedirme nada –dijo Melinda con enfado, mientras apretaba los puños.

- No podías venir sola, estas convaleciente de un accidente bastante serio –dijo Daniel con total tranquilidad.

- ¡No necesito nada y menos de ti! –dijo Melinda girándose repentinamente y soltando toda su furia para volver a girarse hacia delante pero su cuerpo le jugo una mala pasada y perdió el equilibro desplomándose parcialmente, pero los brazos de Daniel fueron más rápidos y la alcanzaron sostener antes que se diera contra el suelo y la apegaban protectoramente a su cuerpo.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Daniel mientras Melinda la piel de Melinda se tornaba pálida.

- No –dijo Melinda casi en un susurro mientras intentaba evitar que sus ojos se le cerraran.

- Creo que deberíamos volver… -dijo Daniel preocupado.

- No, solo necesito descansar un segundo –dijo Melinda intentando componerse nuevamente pero perdía fácilmente el equilibrio.

- Esta bien pero si no te sientes bien me dejas cargarte –dijo Daniel seriamente ganándose una mirada incrédula de Melinda –No me mires así, estoy hablando en serio.

- Está bien –dijo Melinda mientras era apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

- Toma –dijo Daniel mientras le daba algo de poción que tenia guardada en su túnica que llevaba abierta dándole un toque muy sexy.

- Estabas preparado –dijo Melinda a modo de broma, pero el rostro serio de Daniel la hizo guardar silencio.

- No deberías hacer esas bromas, de verdad, estas muy débil –dijo Daniel mientras le arreglaba la túnica para que pudiera respirar mejor.

- Lo siento –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza.

- Perdón –dijo Daniel sentándose a su lado –Me retrase porque fui a buscar la poción por si acaso.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda mirándolo de reojo –pero ¿No te vio nadie?

- Si te refieres a alguno de los chicos de intercambio o a Dumbledor… no –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad –aunque debo decir que las estaban buscando bastante cansados de esperar… quieren aclarar las cosas pronto.

- No me interesa, porque por su culpa pase tres días en la enfermería –dijo Melinda con rencor.

- Pero ustedes empezaron –dijo Daniel mirándola de reojo y sonriendo de soslayo.

- Pero nosotros no mandamos a nadie a la enfermería –dijo Melinda volviéndose hacia él aunque sin levantar la cabeza del tronco.

- Será mejor que sigamos –dijo Daniel colocándose de pie para arrodillarse de espaldas a Melinda haciéndole señas para que subiera su espalda.

- ¿Me vas a llevar? no peso poco y es bastante lo que nos queda aun –dijo Melinda acercándose para subirse a él.

Daniel la acomodo en su espalda rápidamente y se levanto tomando sus piernas y comenzando a caminar.

- Bien, ahora deberías decirme a donde vamos –dijo Daniel a modo de broma.

- Vamos a una cabaña que esta al otro lado de Hogsmeade pero vamos a saltarnos el pueblo –dijo Melinda recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Daniel tomando el olor varonil del auror.

- Pues entonces a caminar de a dicho –dijo Daniel comenzando el camino hacia la dichosa cabaña.

El día pasó sin mayores incidentes, todos se preguntaban donde estaba el trío de Gryffindor y porque no habían aparecido en días.

James y los demás cenaban tranquilamente cuando las puertas de gran comedor fueron abiertas de par en par y por ellas pasaron las tres chicas de quienes se había rumoreado durante tres días.

Melinda, Andy y Samantha entraron como pedro por su casa y pasaron inmediatamente a la mesa de gryffindor donde todos las miraban intrigados.

- ¿Que les sucede¿Tengo algo en la cara que me ven tanto? –Preguntó Andy de mala manera sentándose y comenzando a cenar.

- Ha sido un mal día, discúlpenla, solo ocúpense de sus cosas y no los molestara mas –dijo Samantha sentándose a su lado al igual que Melinda.

Mientras todo esto sucedía por una puerta lateral Daniel entraba al gran comedor y se sentaba a la mesa de profesores para luego mirar al director quien movió los labios para darle las gracias.

- ¿Dónde estabas Thompson? –Pregunto Snape a su lado.

- Cosas personales profesor Snape –dijo Daniel sin ahondar mayormente, pero el profesor se fijo en él y luego en el trío que hacia su entrada para pasar finalmente a Harry y los demás quienes cenaban en una mesa aparte de las respectivas mesas de las cuatro casas.

Harry, que estaba de espaldas a la mesa de gryffindor se giro al igual que los demás para ver a las tres recién llegadas.

- Por fin vamos a poder conversar con esas tres mocosas que se estaban haciendo las graciosas –dijo James volviendo a su comida al igual que los demás.

- La verdad es que no se que es lo que te molesta mas James –dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amigo –si el que ellas nos hicieran bromas o que las bromas fueran mas buenas que las tuyas.

- Me molesta que sea una malcriada y que se dedique a tonterías cuando el destino de su padre prende de un hilo –dijo James secamente, haciendo un silencio rotundo entre los chicos.

- ¿Donde estabas Melinda? –Pregunto Mathw acercándose con enfado a su hermana.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Melinda secamente.

- Es de mi incumbencia cuando perjudicas al equipo –dijo con mayor enfado.

- No te preocupes por el equipo el partido jugare y ganare –dijo Melinda cortando el tema.

- Lo siento pero el suplente jugará por ti –dijo Mathw soltando la noticia con acidez.

- ¿Que¿No puedes hacer eso? –dijo Melinda dejando su plato el cual hasta ese momento merecía mas de su atención que su hermano.

- Claro que puedo, soy el capitán del equipo –dijo Mathw con autoridad.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Melinda levantándose de la mesa y comenzando alzar la voz cosa que el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a notar y a prestar atención.

- Tómalo como una sanción por no haber asistido al entrenamiento –dijo Mathw girándose para salir, cuando ya todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos pero antes de dar el paso se volvió a girar –y será la primera de muchas si no aprendes a ser responsable…

Mathw salió del gran comedor dejándola con la palabra en la boca mientras ella apretaba los puños conteniendo la furia que tenia dentro.

- Bien dicho –dijo Harry girando su cabeza desde la mesa que compartía con los demás.

Melinda se sentó pesadamente y no dijo nada durante el resto de la cena.

Al finalizar las tres chicas se estaban levantando cuando la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall detrás de ellas las detuvo.

- Señoritas, el director las quiere ver de inmediato en su despacho –dijo la mujer girándose para salir por la puerta lateral como lo hacían todos los profesores.

- Sabíamos que iba a pasar –dijo Samantha emprendiendo el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledor.

- Si pero no tan pronto, yo por lo menos esperaba tener una noche de buen sueño –dijo Andy mientras caminaba por el pasillo que estaba antes del despacho.

- Oye Melinda aun no nos dices que hacia Daniel contigo cuando fuiste por nosotras –dijo Samantha.

- Me acompaño porque no quería que fuera sola –dijo Melinda son mayor importancia.

- ¿En serio? –Dijo Andy con un doble sentido –tiene mucho interés en ti…

- Cállense –dijo Melinda ruborizándose y comenzando a caminar un poco mas rápido.

- Merlín, no pensé que iba a vivir para ver esto –dijo Andy corriendo para alcanzarla seguida de Samantha y colocarse frente a ella una vez estuvieron fuera del despacho del director.

- ¿Melinda Potter ruborizada porque la molestamos con un chico? –Dijo Samantha con sarcasmo –se va a acabar el mundo…

- No sean idiotas –dijo Melinda perdiendo los estribos.

- Jajaja… relájate –dijo Andy en el momento en que la gárgola de movía y dejaba ver al director.

- Suban por favor –dijo Dumbledor con una cara que no demostraba literalmente… nada.

AL estar las tres chicas dentro del despacho se sentaron tranquilamente mientras la puerta era abierta nuevamente.

- ¿nos mando llamar señor? –Pregunto Harry desde la entrada.

- Si chicos, pasen y siéntense –dijo Dumbledor mientras tomaba asiento frente a los alumnos –Bien, ahora que están todos creo que podemos aclarar una serie de hechos que han estado sucediendo… ¿Alguien quiere empezar?

- Tal ve podrían comenzar las que armaron todo la situación –dijo James mirando significativamente a Andy, Melinda y Samy quienes se hacían las indiferente y las que no entendían muy bien porque estaban ahí.

- Bien, como nadie quiere comenzar, lo haré yo –dijo Dumbledor recostándose en su sillón –Desde hace algunas semanas estos chicos de intercambio han estado siendo objeto de bromas... ¿Alguien quiere atribuirse los hechos?

- ¿Por qué tanta ceremonia para decir que fuimos nosotras profesor? –dijo Andy bastante cansada de tanta palabrería.

- Porque son ustedes quienes deben admitir que fueron las gestoras de esas bromas y pedir las disculpas pertinentes –dijo Dumbledor mirando reprochadoramente a su alumna.

- Si pretende que nos hagamos las niñas arrepentidas y que pidamos perdón se equivoco de personas señor director, porque nosotras no haremos eso –dijo Melinda con total altanería.

- Pues me parece una lastima ya que esperaba que lo hicieran y así poder bajar en parte el castigo que recibirán pero como no se muestran mayormente arrepentidas.

- antes que de su "sentencia" me gustaría saber que les sucederá a ellos –dijo Andy con mirar a los chicos quienes miraban extrañados ante la petición de castigo también hacia a ellos.

- ¿Por qué habrían de sancionarnos a nosotros? fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron hacer las bromas –dijo Lily con enfado.

- Déjame decirte pelirroja que por su culpa y por su ineficiencia sobre hechizos de protección es que termine tres días en la enfermería y con mas de la mitad de los huesos rotos –dijo Melinda mirando a su "abuela" de manera amenazadora.

- Tú te lo buscaste –dijo James con voz fuerte.

- Sï hubiéramos sabido que eso estaba permitido abríamos mandado a San Mungo hace bastante –dijo Samantha quien había estado en completo silencio hasta ese momento.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, pero ella indiferentemente miro hacia una de la ventana con total superioridad la cual para Harry fue la prueba fehaciente que era heredera del orgullo de la superioridad de los Malfoy.

- Profesor Dumbledor, dadas las circunstancias creo que también debería haber un castigo por igual hacia ellos –dijo Andy mirando solamente a Dumbledor quien los miraba atentamente y sacaba sus conclusiones.

Dumbledor los miro a todos unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- No los voy a sancionar a ellos –dijo Dumbledor con voz tranquila mientras que en los rostros de los chicos se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que no? debería madarlos de vuelta a sus escuelas –dijo Andy con enfado.

- Es que no puede Andy… o por lo menos no por ahora, aun le son muy útiles aquí –dijo Melinda mirando desafiadoramente al director.

- ¿De que hablas¿Por qué no puede mandarlos de vuelta? –Pregunto Samy.

- Porque ellos no son alumnos de intercambio ¿Verdad señor director? –Dijo Melinda con voz sarcástica.

- ¿Cómo que n son de intercambio¿Entonces de donde vienen? –Pregunto Andy de inmediato.

- Ellos vienen del pasado –dijo Dumbledor respondiendo a la pregunta de Andy.

Andy y Samantha, quienes eran las únicas que no estaban al tanto de la procedencia de los chicos, se quedaron completamente heladas al escuchar las palabras de su director y posaron su mirada de inmediato sobre los chicos quienes se miraban incómodos, especialmente Remus y Ashly.

- ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de decir sus nombres Melinda? tu pareces conocerlos mejor que yo –dijo Dumbledor siguiéndole el juego a Melinda con el tono sarcástico.

- Por supuesto señor, será un placer –dijo Melinda girando hacia los chicos para comenzar a indicarlos uno a uno –chicas, les presento a mi abuelos, James Potter y Lily Evans, a tu tío abuelo Samy, Sirius Black a mi padre, Harry Potter, a tu padre Andy, Remus Lupin y a las novias de Remus y Sirius, Noemi Femluis y Ashly Artella.

Andy y Samy estaban completamente sorprendías y miraban con los ojos como plato a todos en especial a Remus y Harry a quienes conocían en esta época.

- Pero… ¿Que hacen acá? –Pregunto Samy.

- Mi madre los conjuró para que le ayudaran a traer a mi padre de vuelta –dijo Melinda recostándose en la silla en la que estaba.

- Eso es una verdadera estupidez –dijo Andy girándose hace Melinda –Si llegar a matar a alguno de tus abuelos o al alguno de ellos, quien sea, toda la historia será cambiada.

- Lo sé pero era, según mi madre, la única opción que tenia –dijo Melinda hablando sin sarcasmo alguno.

- Creo que esa decisión no te incumbe –dijo Harry mirando reprochadoramente a Melinda.

- Tú no sabes nada –dijo Melinda mirándolo reprochadoramente –para ustedes es fácil venir acá y opinar de lo que no saben, pero déjenme decirles que las cosas no han sido fáciles.

- Pues con las estupideces que haces no lo demuestras –dijo Remus con seriedad.

Melinda se quedo mirándolo sin expresión alguna, sabía que él tenía razón pero aun así no daría su brazo a torcer.

Un silencio tremendamente incomodo se formo por varios minutos y ni el mismo director estaba seguro de que decir por lo que tan todo el ruido de la silla de Melinda moverse logro volverlos a la realidad.

- Bueno, las cosas ya están aclaradas así que yo me retiro –dijo Melinda saliendo del despacho seguida de Andy quien estaba realmente furiosa y una samantha que aun estaba aturdida por tanta información.

- ¿Va a dejar que se vayan así? –Pregunto James con enfado al director que solo miraba el suelo.

- Creo que los castigos están de más James –dijo Dumbledor –fue bastante con lo enfático que fueron Harry y Remus… te aseguro que eso las hará reaccionar… aunque no estoy segura si será para bien o para mal.

- Profesor… ¿De que esta hablando? –Pregunto No quien aun estaba sorprendida ante las actitudes de las tres chicas.

- Hablo de que el juego se termino Noemi, desde ahora primara razón por la que ustedes fueron traídos… -dijo Dumbledor con cierto temor en sus ojos…

Los chicos prefirieron no preguntar más y se despidieron del director y bajaron a su torre y se quedaron ahí el resto de la tarde hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

Andy y Samantha se fueron directo a la torre de gryffindor, no tenían ninguna intención de aguantar las preguntas de nadie y menos con el animo de Andy quien estaba realmente furiosa por la actitud de Dumbledor sin contar con los comentarios ácidos de esos "recién llegados" como solía decirle ella. Por otro lado Samantha aun estaba sorprendida y no solo por sabor quienes eran realmente ellos sino por ver como habían reaccionado todos y como se veía venir la relación entre todos, a pesar de que en esta época sean familiares o amigos.

Melinda por su parte, no tenía ánimos de estar con nadie así que se fue a la parte más recóndito de los jardines del castillo, donde estaba segura que nadie llegaría.

Se había enrollado como un bebe y se había quedado completamente dormida olvidándose por completo de la hora.

Ya cerca de las 11 de la noche sintió que alguien la mecía lentamente pero no tenia muchas ganas de despertar por lo que intento ignorarlo, pero se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, al igual que una vez que le decía "despierta perezosa" .

- Déjenme dormir –dijo Melinda intentado quitar al molestoso que no le permitía seguir con su placentero sueño.

- Sería mejor si te vas a dormir a tu cama y no aquí en el césped frío –dijo la voz de un chico a sus espaldas recordándole el lugar donde estaba.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio al chico rubio que la miraba divertido.

- Daniel –dijo Melinda sentándose y arreglándose el enredado cabello que tenia -¿Que haces aquí?

- Vi que no estabas en la cena y le pregunte a tus compañeras si es que estabas enferma o algo y me dijeron que no te habían visto –dijo Daniel mientras era observado por Melinda –aunque en todo caso no estaban preocupadas, hasta se pusieron a reír cuando les pregunte…

- No debiste preguntarles –dijo Melinda bostezando.

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Daniel sentándose en el pasto también ya que estaba e cuclillas.

- Porque ahora e molestaran contigo –dijo Melinda intentando no mirarlo para que él no notara que se había ruborizado pero no lo logro ya que Daniel pudo percibirlo perfectamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué habrían de molestarte conmigo? –Pregunto Daniel inocentemente.

- De verdad que eres lento –dijo Melinda mirándolo entre divertida y enfadada –pero olvídalo.

- Bueno, como quieras –dijo Daniel sin darle importancia y volviendo al silencio el cual duró un par de minutos en los cuales ninguno quiso decir nada, hasta que Daniel preguntó –y ¿Que sucedió esta vez?

Melinda giró su cabeza para verlo más detenidamente.

- ¿A que te refieres con "esta ves"? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada.

- Siempre vienes acá cuando te sientes mal contigo misma –dijo Daniel mirándola sin ninguna incomodidad a diferencia de Melinda quien se sentía sin ninguna arma cuando esos ojos celestes intensos la miraban.

- Pareces conocerme mucho –dijo Melinda volviendo su vista al lado que reflejaba una luna menguante tremendamente hermosa.

- Si y no, pero no cambies el tema –dijo Daniel sin dejar de mirarla.

- No es gran cosa –dijo Melinda bajando la vista.

- Te puedo asegurar que no piensas lo mismo o no estarías acá –dijo Daniel insistiendo.

- ¿De verdad te interesa lo que me pase? –Pregunto Melinda con total sinceridad.

- Sí, me interesa –dijo Daniel con la misma sinceridad.

- No se si sabes lo que sucede con mi padre –dijo Melinda volviendo su mirada al lago nuevamente.

- Sí, sé lo que sucedido –dijo Daniel sin apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento.

- Nadie lo creería pero… la responsabilidad de que él vuelva o no vuelva pasa prácticamente por completo por mis manos –dijo Melinda mientras sus ojos se entristecían terriblemente cosa que logro apretar el corazón de Daniel quien tubo el tremendo impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se contuvo, aun no era el momento, aunque su corazón luchara contra su razón debía esperar al momento propicio.

- ¿Cómo por tus manos? –Pregunto Daniel ganandose una mirada de Melinda.

- Aun no puedo decirte… no me mal entiendas pero es algo demasiado delicado como para… -dijo Melinda pero él se le adelantó

- Como para decírselo a cualquiera –dijo Daniel terminando la frase.

- No, no es eso… es solo que –dijo Melinda intentando retractarse.

- No te preocupes, sé que no me conoces y que no tienes porque confiar en mí, es bastante lógico –dijo Daniel con un pequeño dejo de dolor que no quería dejar ver pero Melinda pudo percibir –De verdad lamento haber insistido tanto, lo siento…

Daniel se levanto del suelo con intenciones de irse pero la mano de Melinda quien aun estaba en el suelo arrodillada lo hizo detenerse.

- No, espera… no te vayas –dijo Melinda con los ojos llenos de dolor.

- Melinda de verdad no te preocupes, entiendo que no puedas decirme, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, no hay problema –dijo Daniel devolviéndose para besar la frente de Melinda y comenzar la marcha hacia el castillo.

- Daniel –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie rápidamente para alcanzarlo –espera por favor.

Daniel se detuvo cuando a chica se colocó delante de él –Oye… ¿podríamos seguir juntándonos?

Daniel lo quedo mirando un par de segundos antes de contestar.

- Solo con una condición –dijo Daniel cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera enojado.

- ¿que cosa? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Que no sea tan tarde o sino en la mañana nos costara un mundo levantarnos –dijo Daniel medio en serio y medio en broma.

Melinda se quedo viéndolo un segundo antes de dejar que una carcajada de escapara de sus labios y una fuete brisa helada la hiciera temblar.

- Ponte mi túnica o pescaras un resfriado –dijo Daniel quitándose la túnica y colocándose a ella.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

- No es nada además no es la idea que te resfríes –dijo Daniel mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente.

- Es por todo en realidad, has sido muy bueno al escucharme y lo mal agradecida que e sido contigo –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada.

- No, ni te preocupes por eso, solo espero que algún día puedas decirme lo que de verdad te preocupa y que puedas tenerme la confianza para que estés segura de que no le diré a nadie –dijo Daniel.

- Gracias por entender –dijo Melinda mientras seguían caminando.

Ese extraño encuentro entre ambos quedo con cierto gusto a… más, por así decirlo, ambos necesitaban la compañía del otro por extraño que les pareciera ya que no se conocían lo suficiente según Melinda, pero aun así ambos sabían que había algo entre ellos que no sería fácil descifrar hasta que los dos fueran totalmente sinceros.

Pasaron dos largas semanas en que ambos seguían encontrándose en el mismo lugar sagradamente todos los días, para conversar o simplemente estar en silencio mientras Melinda se recostaba en sus piernas, lo importante de eso, según ellos, era que cada vez se conocían más, cosa que para ambos era muy valiosa.

El día del partido Melinda estaba especialmente irritable por lo que las chicas prefirieron no hacer comentarios ni nada para que no se molestara más de la cuenta.

Todos caminaban hacia el estadio de quiddich mientras Melinda caminaba en dirección contraria, hacia la torre de gryffindor, no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de mirar ese juego contra Hufflepuf donde estaba segura que perderían.

- Melinda ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Samantha al verla caminar contraria a la mar de estudiantes.

- No esperaras que me vaya a sentar al estadio a ver como pierden por culpa del idiota de mi hermano ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda con sarcasmo mientras continuaba su camino.

- ¿Nos preocupamos? –Pregunto Samantha a Andy que solo la miraba y negaba con la cabeza, su amiga podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

Alguien pasó rápidamente por su lado, lo que le hizo sonreír y despreocuparse.

- No, ya tiene compañía –dijo Andy al ver como Daniel se perdía entre la multitud e intentaba alcanzar a Melinda.

- ¿Que crees que pase entre ellos¿Será algo serio? –Pregunto Samantha entre risas mientras miraba significativamente al equipo de gryffindor donde estaba David mirándola con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

- Al parecer sí porque Melinda no a dicho una palabra al respecto y ya sabes como es ella, al revés de todos los magos –dijo Andy viendo como su amiga miraba embobada hacia otro lado que no logro descifrar con precisión -¿A quien miras?

- ¿Eh?… a nadie, a nadie… es solo que unos chicos de primero se estaba golpeando y me pareció entretenido, es todo –dijo Samantha arrastrando a Andy fuera del castillo pero su amiga no se creyó nada de lo que dijo e intentaba buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada.

Melinda caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, ya había pasado la multitud de alumnos por lo que el pasillo estaba completamente desierto, pero aun así sentía unos pasos que la seguían y al parecer venían corriendo y estaba completamente segura de que serían sus amigas para ver que era lo que le sucedía esta vez, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento por lo que aumento la velocidad para subir las escaleras hacia la torre de astronomía que era la mas cercana.

Subió y subió pero una mano fuerte la tomo de un brazo y la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Que sucede Mel? –Pregunto Daniel haciendo que la chica la mirara.

- No quiero escuchar n ver ese entupido partido –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada.

- Pues s querías eso, esta torre no es un buen lugar porque se escuchara todo perfectamente bien –dijo Daniel intentando bromear pero el rostro de la chica no pareció percibirlo –mejor vamos a otro lado donde te aseguro no escucharas absolutamente nada.

Tomó la mano de Melinda fuertemente y la hizo devolverse caminando hacia otro pasillo. Caminaron por un par de minutos en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la sala de los menesteres.

- Aquí te aseguro que no nos molestara nadie –dijo Daniel parándose frente a la nada -¿Dónde es que quieres estar?

Melinda lo miro unos segundos antes de pasearse tres veces lo más rápido que pudo. La puerta apareció y ella misma se acerco a abrirla y dejar ver la misma escena donde se habían visto las últimas dos semanas. El árbol a la orilla del lago en la noche.

- Buena elección –dijo Daniel entrando después de ella para cerrar la puerta detrás.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped, Daniel se recostó en el gran árbol y Melinda se acurruco en su regazo donde el chico la recibió con un abrazo mientras esta se quedaba escuchando el tranquilizador silencio y miraba el hermoso cielo despejado que les regalaba una infinidad de estrellas solo para ellos.

Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que Melinda con lo soporto más y se sentó ara quedar frente a él, que la miraba extrañado por el repentino movimiento.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Daniel intrigado.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante –dijo Melinda tragando saliva fuertemente –Soy… soy ángel.

Daniel quien se esperaba algo realmente novedoso, resoplo con cierto alivio al no escuchar lo que su mente se había imaginad en un comienzo, pero la verdad era que su corazón no estaba muy contento con esa declaración, él esperaba otra cosa.

Analizó por un par de segundos las palabras de ella, no estaba seguro si decirle "ya lo sabía" o "que bien por ti" o cualquier otra cosa pero lo que dijera iba a decidir como sería su la relación de ahí en adelante, por lo que prefirió callar un poco más.

- Mm.… pues sí la verdad eres un ángel, has sido muy buena conmigo la verdad –dijo Daniel intentando darle otro significado para que ella no sospechara por su falta de asombro.

- No me entendiste –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza e intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras Daniel pensaba "claro que entendí mi niña, pero no sigas porque no creo que t agrade saber que yo todo esto ya lo sabía y no te había dicho nada… me vas a odiar" –No es por lo buena que crees que fui… me refiero a los ángeles místicos, a los de verdad.

Daniel bajo la cabeza mientras en su mente se debatía en seguir con el juego de la indiferencia o debelar de una buena vez toda la verdad.

Bien, había que arriesgarse.

- ¿Te refieres a que eres un ángel con aureola y alas? –Pregunto Daniel con la mayor seriedad posible.

- Si t soy sincera no lo se –dijo Melinda con cierto cansancio.

- ¿Por qué no lo sabes? –Pregunto Daniel, entrando en un tema que realmente le interesaba, saber cuanto sabía ella de lo que era, de ella misma.

- Lo que sucede es que… no me a traído muy buenos momentos esto de ser un ángel y… nunca me e interesado verdaderamente en saber como soy o que es lo que realmente soy, lo único que sé con certeza es que todos los ángeles son diferentes y los únicos que los conocen son sus… -dijo Melinda pero la voz de Daniel la interrumpió

- …guardianes –dijo Daniel dejando de una buena vez salir lo que quería decirle hace tanto.

Melinda solo lo miro unos segundos mientras que razonaba lo que el había dicho.

- ¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Creo que llego la hora de que yo también sea sincero –dijo Daniel acomodándose para acercarse un poco más a Melinda.

- ¿Que… que sucede? –Pregunto Melinda algo temerosa.

- Yo sabía que eres un ángel Mel… lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo atrás –dijo Daniel.

- Dumbledor te lo dijo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda.

- No, no fue Dumbledor quien me lo dijo… él solo me buscó porque tú me necesitabas –dijo Daniel intentando medir sus palabras para no soltar toda la verdad tan rápido para no asustarla.

- ¿Que yo te necesitaba? –Pregunto Melinda confundida sin entender aun hacia donde quería llegar Daniel.

- Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? –Pregunto Daniel a lo que Melinda negó con la cabeza -¿Que es lo que necesita un ángel para descubrirse?

Melinda analizaba la frase mientras la palabra correcta se formaba lentamente en su mente.

- …necesito a mi… -dijo Melinda abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente -… mi guardián...

Las palabras de Melinda resonaron tímidamente en el aire del mismo modo que en el campo de quiddich sonaban los vitoreos del equipo de hufflepuf cuando su buscador tomaba la anhelada snich.

Continuará…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Oo... ¿Que pasara ahora¿Como va a reaccionar Melinda al enterarse de que ese chico tan guapo es su guardian?... pues la verdad ni yo lo se asi que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo decirles que las cosas se bienen buenas, se acercan despedidas y tomas importantes de desiciones pero deben tener paciencia.  
Aparecieron ciertas dudas en los reviews que con muchisimo gusto aclarare (las que se puedan, claro esta)_**

********

- Primero el tema Mathw/Andy ¿Que sucede con ellos? o más bien ¿Que sucedió?  
El "Que sucedio" no es respondible aun, pero si puedo decirles que ellos fueron pareja alguna vez y que sucedieron ciertos "incidentes" que hicieron que la relacion quedara en lo que es en este momento... lo que sucedera, la verdad es que yo lo tengo más que claro pero aun no revelare nada... jejeje

- Segundo el tema Harry/Hermione ¿Por que Hermiuone no quiere perdonar a Harry¿volveran algun día? claro si es que Harry vuelve porque eso aun no esta claro...  
El que sucedio creo que ya lo dijo la misma Hermione unos capitulos atrás... Harry estaba realmente obsesionado con borrar todo rastro de Voldemort y todo lo que sus ideologiuas representaron en unos años que fueron los más oscuros de toda la historia de la magia y es totalmente entendible considerando todas las cosas que a tenido que pasar, pero por mucho tiempo descuido a su familia y eso Hermione se lo hizo ver, pero él no reaccionaba y la paciencia y el amor de Hermione se agotaban. En fín, la gota que revalso el vaso fue cuando por descuido de Harry y por su maldita obsecion casi matan a la pequeña Ámbar y eso Hermione no lo iba a permitir... Sé que para muchos esas cosas no son motivo suficiente para separarse pero no solo son los hijos los que mantienen una relacion ni tener sexo si es que mucho piensan eso, tambien debe haber compañerismo, comprension y una relacion fuerte entre el matrimonio porque es la base para toda la familia y era esa baso la que estaba mal en el caso de Harry y Hermione, por eso ella tomó esa desicion que fue muy fuerte y dolorosa para ella apesar que muchos crean lo contrario.

**_Pues bueno, esas son hasta ahora las dudas y sus correspondientes respuestas, si alguien tiene otra duda, pregunten en sus reviews o por mail, por lo general siempre contesto y mas ahora que tengo mucho mas tiempo.  
Ahora me quedan mis deseos navideños y esas cosas asi que aqui vamos_**

**_"... Primero que todo quiero darles mis mejores deseos ara todos en estas viestas navideñas y en este cambio de año, si bien muchas veces esperamos regalos seria bueno que esta vezvaloraramos un poco mas el poder pasarlo con nuetsras familias independiente de si tengo o no para comer, dar gracias por que a diferencia de muchos puedo estar con mis padres y todos mis seres amados. Tambien en este cambio de año que se aproxima espero que TODOS hayan tenido posibilidad de cumplir sus metas o sueños para este años y si no a sido asi tengan fe, el año aun no termina y Dios puede cumplir todos nuestros anhelos hasta cinco minutos antes de la 12 de ese 31 de dic, solo hace falta creer y pedir con fe...  
Muchos besos y que este navidad y año nuevo sea el mas dulce que les toque vivir..."_**

**_Ahora me despido hasta pronto, muchoa abrazos y que Dios me los bendiga a todos  
Se despide du humilde servidora que los quiere mucho..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**

******_  
_**


	23. Conversacion entre madre e hija, un

Capítulo 23: Conversación entre madre a hija, un cambio radical

Melinda tardo un par de segundos antes de separarse bruscamente de Daniel y lo miró incrédula antes de atreverse a hablar.

- ¿Estas bromeando? –Pregunto Melinda mientras Daniel bajaba la cabeza.

- Sabía que no me creerías –dijo Daniel volviendo su vista a ella –pero quiero que pienses algo ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tú necesitabas a tu guardián?

Melinda no lo escuchaba, estaba completamente concentrada mirando las facciones de Daniel, notando como se le hacían extrañamente conocidas y fue ahí cuando comenzó a hilar todo. Ella había soñado con él cuando acababa de entrar en Hogwarts, fue un sueño muy extraño porque Melinda estaba muy triste ya que acababa de morir su abuela materna y estando sola en la escuela, sin contacto con sus padres, ella estaba bajo un árbol en los terrenos del castillo en una noche calida y con el cielo estrellado.

Ella lloraba mucho pero hubo un niño que era un par de años más grande que ella que se acercaba de la nada y se arrodillaba ante ella. Aquel niño la miraba con infinita ternura y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y hacia aparecer unos símbolos brillantes en las palmas de Melinda.

- Llegara el día en que nunca mas estarás sola mi ángel, ya no llores más… -dijo dijo el niño cuyas facciones se quedaron claramente grabadas en la mente de Melinda y que en ese momento encajaban con el rostro de Daniel.

Este al ver que Melinda no reaccionaba a lo que él le decía decidió tomar sus manos entre las suyas, de la misma forma que en sueño de Melinda, las junto y las encerró entre las suyas para pronunciar unas extrañas palabras. A separar las manos, aquellos símbolos que aparecieron en un sueño en las manos de una pequeña de 11 años volvían a aparecer pero en una joven de 17 y en la vida real

Melinda al ver los símbolos alejó las manos rápidamente de Daniel mientras las miraba aterrada y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse repentinamente. Pasó su vista de sus manos al rostro expectante de Daniel varias veces antes que la desesperación le ganara y se levantara rápidamente para salir corriendo de la sala de los menesteres.

Daniel no hizo el intento de salir tras ella ya que sabía que no ganaría nada, a pesar de nunca haber tenido contacto directo con ella, la conocía mejor incluso que su propia madre por lo que prefirió dejar que el cúmulo de sensaciones que la invadían en esos momentos pasara antes de acercarse a hablar con ella.

Melinda corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos que en esos momentos dejaban entrar a los alumnos que habían estado en el castillo, necesitaba estar con alguien quien nunca le pediría explicaciones de nada, que solo la acogería en sus brazos sin protestar ni preguntar y ese alguien era solo su madre.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la torre de gryffindor para subir y sacar su escoba. bajó a toda velocidad mientras todos comenzaban a entrar incluidos los derrotados integrantes del equipo de quiddich quienes arrastraban los pies, pero a ella no le interesaba el quiddich en ese momento, la desesperación era tanta que solo le interesaba llegar a casa con su único apoyo en ese momento, su madre.

Pasó rauda entre los alumnos que abarrotaban los pasillos en ese momento hasta que logró salir a los terrenos, se montó en su escoba y ante la mirada atónita de todos se elevó saliendo a toda velocidad y perdiéndose en el cielo.

- ¡¿QUE?! –Pregunto Andy sorprendida -¿Cómo que tomo su escoba y se fue volando? ella no puede hacer eso.

- Claro que puede y lo hizo –dijo un chico de primer año que había sido interrogado hasta el cansancio sobre el paradero de la mayor de los primogénitos de los Potter.

- Merlín, esta chica esta loca –dijo Andy dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

- Algo serio debió pasarle porque a pesar de lo zafada que es algunas veces no suele hacer eso –dijo Thomas sentándose entre las amigas de su hermana.

- No se preocupen por esa irresponsable, debe de haberlo hecho para llamar la atención, como siempre, como la saque del partido –dijo Mathw mientras apretaba la snich con fuerza en su mano.

- Oye imbécil, que el equipo haya perdido por TU no te da derecho a tirar mierda por donde vayas –dijo Andy con enfado antes de salir a toda carrera de la torre.

- Vaya, esos no van a cambiar –dijo Samantha mientras se sentaba al lado de Thomas quien al verla se sonrojaba completamente.

- Parece que eso será imposible –dijo Thomas bajando la cabeza mientras era observado atentamente por David quien entre otras cosas se deleitaba mirando a su secreta novia, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada.

- Esa estúpida, me tiene arto –dijo Mathw a su amigo quien rápidamente quitaba la mirada de Samantha para posarla en su enrabiado amigo.

- Si me perdonas creo que tiene razón, te estas desquitando con todos porque perdimos –dijo David sin ningún temor a recriminaciones las cuales solo se hicieron visualmente –no me mires así, tu sabes que yo o estaba de acuerdo con que sacaras a tu hermana del partido por una rabieta tuya, te dije que había oído que estuvo inconsciente por tres días en la enfermería por un enrede con algunos chicos pero tú ni quisiste averiguar…

- ¿Por qué iba a averiguar? era ella la que debía darme las excusas de porque no había ido al entrenamiento –dijo Mathw con rencor.

- Sabes perfectamente que ella no te iba a decir nada de lo que le había sucedido, con suerte me entere porque habían rumores pero nadie a podido corroborar lo que sucedió y ella menos iba a hacer contigo –dijo David con intenciones de irse –pero tranquilo, respuntaremos no te preocupes, hemos estado en situaciones peores.

Después de decir esto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Samantha antes de salir por el retrato.

- Voy a fuera a buscar a Andy, nos veos luego Thomas –dijo Samantha levantándose rápidamente para salir al pasillo donde David la esperaba y se metían a un aula vacía.

Thomas al ver salir a Samantha se acercó a su hermano mayor.

- Oye ¿crees que sería bueno avisarle a mama? –Pregunto Thomas con preocupación.

- Parece que aun no la conoces –dijo Mathw colocándose de pie –Melinda se fue a casa con mamá…

Un viaje largo fue el que tuvo que hacer Melinda para llegar a su casa en las afueras de Londres pero la verdad no le importaba, solo quería estar ahí y poder pensar.

Aterrizo en el césped del jardín, aun no anochecía y los faroles que alumbraban los planos verdes del inmenso terreno de los Potter ya estaban encendidos, seguramente su madre estaría con Ámbar haciendo galletas o simplemente estaría leyéndole un libro.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta, al parecer estaba arriba ya que estaban encendidas solo las luces del pasillo en la planta baja. Decidió subir las escaleras y ver que habitación tenía luces, al pasar por su habitación, la de Mathw, la de Thomas y la de Ámbar divisó luz en la habitación de su madre que se colaba por la puerta entre abierta.

Se acercó y efectivamente su madre leía un grueso libreo de cuentos a su hija quien se había quedado profundamente dormida a su lado con una galleta en la mano, mientras que a sus pies se veía una bandeja con dos vasos medio vacíos y un platillo con menos de la mitad de galletas.

No sabía si entrar o no, no estaba segura de cual sería la reacción de su madre pero a juzgar por el rostro pálido a causa del viento y los ojos llorosos y tristes estaba segura que se preocuparía mucho por ella, pero la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca por lo que desidió y se armo de valor.

Aun escuchaba la voz de su madre cuando empujo la puerta dejándose ver por completo.

-.. y el hombre viejo le dijo -¿Que es lo que sucede en esta…? –leía Hermione pero la voz de su hija en casi un susurro la interrumpió.

- Ámbar ya se durmió –dijo Melinda apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

- ¿Melinda¿Hija que haces aquí? –Pregunto Hermione dejando el libro en la mesa de noche para acercarse rápidamente a ella.

- Necesitaba a mi mamá –dijo Melinda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione no dijo nada al verla así, solo le beso la frente y le dijo que entrara a su habitación mientras ella tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se caminaba para dejarla en su habitación

Se sentaron en la cama de Hermione y las dos guardaron silencio un par de segundos.

- ¿Dumbledor sabe que estas aquí? –Pregunto Hermione sin el menor tono de reproche.

- No, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, peor creo que ya deben saber tome mi escoba y salí volando –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada.

- Entonces le enviaré una lechuza a Albus para que sepa que estas aquí y traeré un poco de comida porque me imagino que no has comido nada –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie y llegando hasta la puerta –Date un baño y relájate, vuelvo en un rato…

- Mamá… gracias –dijo Melinda mientras su madre le regalaba una sonrisa y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Se dio una reparadora ducha y se colocó una de las camisas de dormir de su madre que a pesar que era muy delgada le quedaban grandes ya que ella era más pequeña en estatura.

Se tiró en la cama y se quedo viendo las fotografías que había en la habitación de su madre, todas eran de ella con sus hijos o de Harry con sus hijos pero en ninguna estaban Hermione con Harry y eso le dio bastante ya que en la casa en la que ella vivía con Harry, él tenía muchas de ellos juntos o en familia en su estudio, recordando que ella era su esposa.

- Bien, ya regrese –dijo Hermione entrando con una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo de calabaza y una un platillo con varios sándwich –me imagine que tenías hambre así que le dije a Dobby me hiciera unos cuantos para las dos.

- ¿Le enviaste una lechuza a Dumbledor? –Pregunto Melinda mientras timaba uno de los vasos que estaban en la bandeja.

- Sí y me respondió que no había problemas pero que tendrías que reportarte apeas llegaras –dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la ventana ya que estaba comenzando a llover.

- En fin, ya me lo previa pero no importa –dijo Melinda recostándose en los cojines.

- ¿Me dirás que sucedió o tendré que adivinar? –pregunto Hermione comiendo un sándwich.

- Encontré a mi guardián –dijo Melinda mirando la reacción de su madre.

- Eso es genial –dijo Hermione intentando aparentar sorpresa –pero no te veo muy animada.

- Es que… es complicado mamá –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza –mi guardián es ese chico de Escocia… Daniel…

- Pero eso es más genial aun, ese chico es muy simpático –dijo Hermione con mayor ánimo aun.

Melinda no sabía muy bien como explicarle a su madre la cantidad de cosas que estaba sintiendo dentro.

- Explícame que es lo que te pasa porque algo te esta molestando y mucho hija –dijo Hermione.

- Son muchas cosas mamá –dijo Melinda mirando a su madre –y no sé como comenzar…

- Por el comienzo suele servir –dijo Hermione intentando animar a su hija y algo sirvió ya que una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Melinda.

- Bueno, Daniel y yo comenzamos hablar hace algún tiempo, debo decir que no me caía muy bien pero con el tiempo y luego de conocerlo más de lo que yo misma quisiera me di cuenta que es un chico muy simpático y preocupado por los demás –dijo Melinda para hacerlo pasar como algo medianamente normal.

- Hasta ahí no le veo el problema, amor –dijo Hermione.

- Pues ayer estábamos conversando y yo sentí que debía decirle que soy un ángel… pero cuando le dije el me dijo que ya lo sabía porque era mi guardián –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza.

- Hija, sé que puede sonar muy poco comprensivo viniendo de tu madre pero… le verdad es que aun no entiendo porque estas tan aproblemada con la situación –dijo Hermione.

Melinda poso su vista en su madre, pero aunque quisiera no podía enfadarse, tenía razón hasta ese momento no le decía lo que realmente le aproblemada.

- Pues, como te dije nosotros hemos estado conversando y me eh… encariñado mucho con él –dijo Melinda intentando bajarse el perfil a sus sentimientos pero Hermione capto de inmediato cual podría ser uno de los problemas.

- ¿"Encariñada"? – Pregunto Hermione con una entonación algo molesta según Melinda.

Melinda permaneció callada un par de minutos, aun le costaba admitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior y temía que si lo pronunciaba su mayor temor en ese momento se volvería realidad pero debía admitir que ya se había vuelto realidad, lo quiera ella o no.

- Me enamoré de él –dijo Melinda escondiendo su rostro completamente ruborizado.

Hermione sonrió ante el terror que esa palabra generaba en su hija.

- ¿Tanto te aterra enamorarte? –Pregunto Hermione a lo que Melinda asintió sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza pero Hermione la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarla a los ojos -¿Por qué?

- Porque siento que me hace vulnerable –dijo Melinda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Vulnerable¿A que? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- A todo, a todos –dijo Melinda dejando escapar sus lágrimas –y no puedo permitirlo o jamás lograre traer a papá de vuelta…

Hermione la miraba o el corazón se le apretaba de dolor, no podía creer la cantidad de trancas que lo sucedido con Harry podría sacar a la luz.

- Hija ¿Sabes lo que significa ser un ángel? –Pregunto Hermione tomando las manos de su hija.

- Responsabilidades, responsabilidades que no sé si voy a poder cumplir –dijo Melinda con angustia.

- No, amor –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza –ser un ángel no significan solo responsabilidades, es una manera de vida, es un sentimiento de calidez que esta dando vuelta en sus corazones y que no les permite dejar que haya gente maligna que le cause daño a los demás.

Melinda la miraba mientras no podía dejar que aquellas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

- Hija, te estas abrumando con responsabilidades que no te corresponden –dijo Hermione –ser un ángel no significa que vas a tener que estar pendiente todos y de que no le suceda nada a nadie, hay cosas que deben suceder y para las que no, la misma vida se encarga de remediarlas, pero hay cosas veces que el poder ciega tato a algunas personas que se vuelven demasiado poderosas y son capaces de engañar hasta a la muerte por no perderla, para eso es que mandan a los ángeles, para proteger al resto y frenar a esa fuerza que sobre para a las demás.

Melinda la miraba extrañada de que pudiera ser tan precisa en lo que decía, siempre podía hacer que sus mayores temores se disiparan.

- Ahora, lo que le sucede a este corazoncito es otra cosa –dijo Hermione apuntando el pecho de Melinda –el enamorarse no hace vulnerable hija, el amor nos hace más fuertes aun porque nos hace humanos y a pesar de que creemos tener límites hay veces que no hay límites que nos detengan y eso puede darse simplemente por el amor a otros.

- No es solo eso mamá, es que… me parece casi increíble porque… yo no lo conozco y no puedo enamorarse de esta forma de un chico que apenas conozco hace muy poco –dijo Melinda angustiada.

- Eso si puede ser motivo de preocupación pero… ni aun así ¿sabes? –dijo Hermione analizando la situación con mucha liviandad para Melinda –no me e interiorizado mucho en el tema pero, tengo entendido que la relación entre el guardián y su ángel se entabla desde que estos nacen…

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Melinda.

- A que sin conocerse directamente, interiormente se conocen, hay un cariño especial y hasta hay una necesidad uno del otro.

Melinda pensaba y eso parecía calzar con el hecho de que ella había soñado con él en el momento en que más angustiada había estado hasta ese momento y que con el solo tenerlo cerca aunque fuera mientras dormía, le causo una tranquilidad que ni sus padres habían sido capaces de dar nunca.

Pensaba en todas esas cosas y sentía que en parte su corazón se calmaba pero aun tenía tantas dudas y miedos que no podía tranquilizarse.

- Pero si… si él no me corresponde –dijo Melinda mirando a su madre.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? –Pregunto Hermione.

- No vino tras de mí, dejó que me viniera sin siquiera detenerme… quizás no le intereso y ya se cansó de mi –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza y haciendo que unas lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos.

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿lo abrías dejado hablar si él te hubiera seguido? –Pregunto Hermione a lo que su hija negó con la cabeza –Entonces no tienes porque enfadarte por eso, además me parece que para decir tan fehacientemente que él no esta interesado en ti por lo menos deberías darte el tiempo de conversar con él ¿No lo crees?

- No es tan fácil mamá, no puedo presentarme delante de él como si nada y preguntarle… "oye ¿Tu estas tan enamorado de mí como yo lo estoy de ti?" no puedo hacer eso mamá –dijo Melinda suspirando sonoramente –¿vez? por esto es por lo que nunca quise enamorarme, es todo un lío.

- Jajajajaja… hay Melinda, es prácticamente imposible que una persona viva sin amor en la vida –dijo Hermione.

- Eso no es cierto, claro que se puede, yo soy un ejemplo –dijo Melinda con orgullo –por lo menos hasta ahora.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no amas a tu padre o a tus hermanos o a mi? –Pregunto Hermione a su hija dejándola en jaque.

- Eso es diferentes, es otro tipo de amor –dijo Melinda cruzándose de brazos.

- Puede que sea otro tipo de amor pero al final sigue siendo amor –dijo Hermione dejando a su hija sin argumentos.

- Mamá, no me enredes más, ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que me pasa aquí dentro –dijo Melinda señalando su corazón.

- Hay mi niña –dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su hija para acurrucarla entre sus brazos –Creo que te me estas volviendo irremediablemente una mujer y eso te aterra.

- Claro que me aterra mamá, por mucho que uno diga que quiere crecer nunca esta preparada para todas las cosas que eso conlleva –dijo Melinda abrazando a su madre con fuerza -¿Crees que pueda con todo eso?

- Claro que podrás, vas a salir adelante y por lo de tu padre no te preocupes porque no toda la responsabilidad cae sobre tus hombros –dijo Hermione mientras su hija subía la mirada hasta ella –yo también te ayudare en lo que más pueda y no te olvides de los chicos que para eso están aquí y no me reprochen nada de eso porque no es tema de discusión en este momento.

- Preferiría que ellos no se entrometieran en esto –dijo Melinda sentándose en la cama –me basta con tener que cuidar de mi misma para también ocuparme de ellos.

- Hija, vas a necesitar todos los aliados posibles –dijo Hermione a su hija que volvía a sus brazos –esta lucha contra Voldemort será más poderosa aun que la ultima.

- ¿Por qué no dices? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Porque esta vez el tiene algo de mucho valor para nosotros t si el quiere lo puede destruir –dijo Hermione mirando una de las fotografías donde todos sus hijos estaban sentados en el césped junto con Harry.

- Aun estas enamorada de él ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda de la nada. Hermione solo la miró, no podía negar eso a pesar de que ya estuvieran separados.

- Sí, tanto o más de lo que estuve el día en que me case con él –dijo Hermione con cierto dolor –pero solo espero poder traerlo de vuelta por ustedes porque… nosotras ya estamos separados, ahora es mi ex-esposo

Melinda se sentó en la cama y se volvió hacia ella como pesando decir o no lo que ella sabía al respecto.

- Mamá, se que papá me va a estrangular por decirte esto pero creo que debes saberlo –dijo Melinda tomando aire mientras Hermione la miraba extrañada –Cuando a papá le llegaron los pergaminos de separación… nunca los firmó

- ¿QUE? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- De hecho lo quemó –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa entre de miedo y de felicidad.

Hermione miraba a su hija y no podía creer que estuviera escuchando eso, no podía creer que Harry hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso o mas bien de "no" hacerlo.

- Pero… pero… ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione atónita por la noticia.

- Eso mismo le pregunté y me dijo que no se iba a separar de ti porque quería reconquistarte y luchar por ti y si firmaba esos papeles era como si renunciara a ti para siempre y dijo que prefería morir a hacer eso…

Las palabras de Melinda sonaban fuertes y claras en su mente y no podía creerlo, no podía creer que lo que ella interiormente tanto anhelaba se hubiera cumplido, jamás se había separado y ni ella había firmado aun los papeles que confirmaban su separación por lo que aun no estaban separados… quizás tendrían aun una oportunidad para rehacer su matrimonio.

Se levantó y se acercó al armario donde se encontraba un cofre con varios pergaminos dentro y entre ellos se encontraban los pergaminos que ella debería haber firmado para que se pudiera separar de Harry. Dejó el cofre sobre la cama y sacó el pergamino del fondo de este para mostrárselo a Melinda, esta lo miró por unos segundos y al no ver la firma de su madre la miró extrañada.

- ¿No firmaste¿Por qué? –Pregunto Melinda pero eso ni la misma Hermione lo sabía.

- Si te soy sincera ni yo misma lo sé –dijo Hermione mirando a su hija.

- Claro que lo sabes… es porque aun estás enamorada de él –dijo Melinda con una gran sonrisa.

- Melinda, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo… ¿Es porque tu padre no firmó la anulación que te enfadaste conmigo? –Pregunto Hermione mientras era observada por su hija.

- No, no es por eso porque esto sucedió el día antes del accidente de papá –dijo Melinda mirando a su madre –la razón de ese enfado en otro pero no puedo decirlo aun, primero tengo que salvar a papá y luego quizás te lo digo.

Hermione la miró y pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos, por lo que le creyó pero aun había algo que ella quería saber y que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para preguntar.

- ¿Aun… aun estas enfada conmigo? –Pregunto Hermione con cierto temor el cual fue percibido por Melinda, la cual tardó unos segundos en responderle, segundos en los cuales Hermione tenía mucho temor.

- No mamá, no tengo rencor –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa –no puedo juzgarte, no sé que es lo que te motivó a tomar esa decisión pero creo que aun tienen esperanza.

Hermione la miró con una sonrisa de franco alivio al escucharla y además de felicidad y esperanza ya que ella misma, aunque le costara admitirlo, esperaba volver con Harry cuando toda esa pesadilla terminara.

- Puede ser, puede ser –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa –pero ahora métete en la cama porque mañana tendré que ir a dejarte temprano a la escuela.

- Como cuando era pequeña –dijo Melinda mientras se metía debajo de las mantas.

- Sí, como cuando eras pequeña –dijo Hermione metiéndose también debajo de las mantas –ahora duérmete princesa.

- Buenas noches mamá –dijo Melinda acurrucándose entre las almohadas y durmiéndose con una tranquilidad que hacía bastante no tenía, la misma que tenía su madre a su lado.

Una lluvia tormentosa caía por todo Londres y con mayor fuerza aun en los desiertos terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería donde se comenzaba a alzar una redonda, y para algunos, aterradora luna llena.

- Andy por favor prométeme que vas a cuidarte –dijo Samantha debajo de una capucha cubriéndose de la copiosa lluvia.

- Tranquila Samy, no es la primera vez que hago esto –dijo Andy mirando hacia todos lados mientras apuraba el paso hacia el sauce boxeador.

- Pero ahora es más peligroso, creo que no deberías irte –dijo Samantha parándose a unos metros del alocado árbol.

- Samy, sabes que jamás e pasado una luna llena sin papá y no lo voy a hacer ahora –dijo Andy con sinceridad a su amiga –Samy, para mi es desesperante ver como termina papá luego de esas transformaciones pero no puedo hacer nada más que estar con él y curar sus heridas.

Samantha la miraba con los ojos enternecidos. La verdad era que su amiga tenia una armadura que la hacia parecer terriblemente dura ante todo pero no era así, era muy sensible y más aun si se trataba de su padre.

- Esta bien, solo cuídate y yo me encargo de cubrirte, pero tienes que llegar temprano o te van a descubrir y sabes que te lo prohibieron terminantemente –Samy dándole un beso en la frente –cuídate niña.

- Sí, no te preocupes… gracias, te quiero –dijo Andy metiéndose en el hueco del árbol.

Samantha corrió hasta el castillo porque la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte, antes de meterse a los pasillos se puso la capa de invisibilidad y con el mayor sigilo llegó a la torre de gryffindor, donde un chico dormía acurrucado en un sillón.

- Merlín, le dije a este chico que se fuera a la cama –dijo Samy acercándose a David –amor despierta.

- ¿Que…? Ye regresaste –dijo David medio adormilado.

- Amor, te dije que te fueras a acostar, es tarde –dijo Samantha ordenándole un poco el cabello de manera tierna.

- Es que me quede preocupado porque estaba lloviendo mucho… pero no me dijiste porque tenia que irse Lupin –dijo David sentándola en sus piernas.

- Son cosas de ella, no puedo decirte –dijo Samy mirando hacia el suelo.

- No importa, lo que me preocupaba era que llovía mucho y estaba muy oscuro para que anduvieras sola por el castillo por eso preferí quedarme acá y si no llegabas en 5 minutos ya iba a ir a buscarte –dijo David de manera seria, cosa que causo mucho risa de Samy.

- Claro, estoy segura de que hubieras ido a buscarme –dijo Samy aguantando la risa pero era casi imposible –pero después que despertaras porque parecías estar muy cómodo ahí.

Samy no puedo aguatar la risa y lanzó una fuerte carcajada mientras David comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y quedaban los dos tirados en el suelo.

- Así que te parece gracioso –dijo David haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella no dejaba de llorar a causa de tanta risa.

- No… jajajaja…. por favor…. jajajajaja… por favor… -dijo Samy entre risas mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

- Dime que me amas o no te dejare –dijo David siguiendo el ataque a su novia.

- Te amor… te amor mucho –dijo Samy intentando hablar pero le era difícil.

- Muy bien –dijo David dejando las cosquillas mientras Samy sonreía en el suelo con la respiración aun agitada.

- Casi me matas de… -dijo Samy pero unos ruidos de las escaleras de los chicos les hicieron levantarse y alejarse lo más posible el uno del otro.

- David –dijo la voz de Mathw unos segundos después apareciendo al principio de las escaleras mientras miraba a una sonrojada Samy a causa de la risa y a un muy pálido David -¿Que haces acá abajo y a estas horas?

La pregunta quedó dando vueltas en el aire un par de segundos antes que David respondiera.

- Nada, me quede dormido, nada más –dijo David caminando hacia las escaleras sin mirar a Samy quien permanecía mirando el fuego aun con la capa puesta y que intentaba esquivar por todos los medios la mirada de Mathw que estaba clavada en ella –vamos a dormir que hace un poco de frío.

- … sí, vamos –dijo Mathw mientras melinda cruzaba fugazmente su vista con la él y desaparecía muy rápido por las escaleras de las chicas –Oye David.

- Dime –dijo David una vez estuvieron los dos en la habitación de los chicos preparándose para acostarse.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? –Pregunto Mathw como si nada, haciendo que David se tensara por completo pero no se giró.

- Mm… no, nada… ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto David mientras se quitaba los pantalones, el sweater, la corbata y la camisa para meterse a la cama solo con boxer.

- Por nada, tonterías que piensa uno a veces –dijo Mathw haciendo lo mismo que su amigo y metiéndose también en la cama.

- Pues no pienses tonterías… buenas noches –dijo David cerrando las cortinas de su cama y respirando aliviado de haber salido bien parado.

- Sí, claro… a mi no me engañas amigo, pero ya te descubriré in fraganti –dijo Mathw cerrando las cortinas o colocando la cabeza en la almohada para quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Andy caminaba por el largo pasadizo que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, la verdad nunca le gusto ese camino porque era muy largo y aburrido, pero era la forma mas fácil de llegar a su casa sin tener que arriesgarse demasiado.

Encontró la trampilla que daba a la planta baja, subió sin problemas y se encaminó escaleras arriba para ocupar la chimenea que estaba en la habitación del tercer piso que estaba conectada a la red flu.

- James eres un tramposo, no puedes hacer eso –dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba las cartas de la mano a su amigo.

- Pero si dijimos que sin reglas –dijo James quejándose.

- Pero aun así eso no se puede hacer tramposo –dijo Sirius revolviendo las cartas nuevamente

Mientras los chicos jugaban Remus, que se había convertido en hombre lobo y se había tomado la poción preparada por Snape, los miraba mientras bostezaba sin parar ya que estaba algo cansado, pero sus sensibles oídos detectaron la presencia de alguien por lo que se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia la entrada de la habitación mientras gruñía un poco y así llamar la atención de los chicos quienes de inmediato lo miraron extrañados para pasar su vista a la entrada.

- Alguien viene –dijo James colocándose de pie y sacaba su varita mientras que Sirius se volvería en perro y se acercaba a la puerta sigilosamente.

En cosa de segundos Sirius se lanzó contra una figura encapuchada que entraba a la habitación haciendo que gritara del susto.

- AHHHHHH… -gritó Andy mientras caía de espaldas con un gran perro gruñéndole casi en el rostro -¿Pero que demonios…?

- Sirius no… -dijo James a sus espalas al ver que se trataba de Andy –es Andrómeda.

Sirius se separo rápidamente y se transformó en humano otra vez.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Sirius enfadado.

- Eso a ti no te interesa idita, casi me matas de un susto ¿En que demonios pensabas? –grito Andy enfada sin percatarse de la presencia de Remus.

- Tú eres la que no debe estar aquí, no tenemos porque darte explicaciones –dijo James con enfado.

- Yo hago lo que se me pega en gana, esta casa n es de ustedes sin contar que no tienen derechos porque este no es su tiempo –dijo Andy acercándose directo a la chimenea donde estaba remus sentado sobre sus dos patas traseras –Vaya, ya entendí…

- Ya era hora –dijo Sirius para que ella escuchara pero esta no se inmutó, solo lo miró unos segundos y vio como en su pata delantera derecha tenía toda una venda ensangrentada. se acercó sorprendiéndolos a todos, incluso al mismo Remus y le sacó la venda para volver a curarle la para pero esta vez con mucha mayor eficiencia. Se levantó y dejó unos frascos sobre la chimenea y se giró hacia James.

- Ahí, tienes un par de pociones cicatrizantes, algo de algodón y ventas para que le curen las heridas que sangren mucho –dijo Andy antes de pasarle una mano por la cabeza a Remus y volver a colocarse frente la chimenea sacando polvos flu de su bolsillo –Casa Lupin.

Las llamas verdes la hicieron desparecer en cosa de segundos dejando a dos hicos y un hombre loco muy sorprendidos.

- Vaya, esta chica no deja de sorprenderme –dijo Sirius mientras volvía a sentarse frente a James y Remus se acercaba a ellos para hecharse a su lado y poder descansar un poco.

- Sigamos con esto –dijo James volviendo a tomar sus cartas.

Andy apareció en la sala de una gran casa que estaba completamente a oscuras, solo se podía ver luz en la habitación de su padre por lo que se dirigió directamente allá.

- Papá –dijo Andy asomándose la cabeza por la puerta para ver a un hombre lobo recostado sobre la pared debajo de una ventana quien la miraba atentamente –lo sé no debería estas aquí, pero sabes que nunca e podido pasar una noche de luna llena alejada de ti.

El lobo la miró antes de levantarse por completo mostrando una altura de cerca de dos metros, al acercarse colocó su hocico a la altura de la cara de Andy para pasarlo tiernamente por el rostros de ella mientras que esta pasaba sus manos por su hocico y darle un beso en la aplanada y peluda cabeza.

- Ahora tirate en la cama para que estés más cómodo mientras que me pongo a estudiar un poco –dijo Andy caminando hacia la cama donde el hombre lobo de tiró a los pies y ella se apoyaba en la cabecera de esta como antas veces lo había hecho desde que era una niña.

A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de Remus era curado por si hija quien le suministraba todas las pociones cicatrizantes que tenía para curar lo más posible las heridas para luego darle la poción que lo repondría anímicamente y la idea era que no tuviera heridas mayores que le molestaran.

- Listo papá, ya casi terminamos –dijo Andy terminando de colocar unas venditas y tomando la última poción –ahora tomate esto mira que Samy debe estar vuelta loca esperando a que llegue.

- Voy a tener que hablar con Albus para que te deje venirte en las noches de luna llena porque es casi imposible que te retengan allá –dijo Remus sentándose en la cama con algo de dificultad y tomando la poción que Andy le ofrecía –además es un poco peligroso que andes sola tan tarde como anoche.

- No pasa nada papá, ya puedo cuidarme sola –dijo Andy tomando las vendas que estaban en la mesita de noche cuando la mano de su padre se aferraba a su ante brazo.

- Para mi siempre vas a ser mi pequeña Andy –dijo Remus con ternura haciendo que Andy se lanzara a sus brazos acurrucándose entre ellos.

- Te quiero mil papá –dijo Andy besando la mejilla de su padre.

- Yo también mi pequeña –dijo Remus besando la cabeza de su hija –pero ahora será mejor que desayunemos y nos arreglemos para que nos vayamos a la escuela porque presiento que Minerva te va a regañar.

- Lo sé pero no me importa –dijo Andy bajándose de la cama y caminando hacia la cocina –te voy a dejar todo listo mientras te duchas y luego me arreglo yo.

- Ve, pero no rompas nada –dijo Remus recordando como Tonks tenía el don de romper todos los utensilios de la cocina que tocaba don que le heredó a su hija, quien en ese momento debía de haber quebrado algo por el gran alboroto que se había oído.

Melinda entraba a los terrenos del castillo seguida de Hermione cuando dos personas se acercaron corriendo mientras gritaban.

- Hermione –grito Remus alcanzando a la castaña y a la pelirroja –por poco y no las alcanzamos.

- Remus, Andy ¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Hermione mientras Melinda, quien iba unos pasos adelantada se aceraba mirando sorprendida a Andy.

- ¿Que haces acá Andy? –Pregunto Melinda sorprendida.

- Ayer fue luna llena –dijo Andy sin dar más explicaciones ya que todos entendieron la razón de que la chica estuviera fuera.

- Te vas a castigar –dijo Melinda sonriendo.

- ¿Tu no saludas a tu padrino? –Pregunto Remus con reproche.

- Lo siento padrino –dijo Melinda coligándose de su cuello mientras Remus la levantaba unos centímetros del suelo.

- Esa poción que invento Severus te hace bastante bien –dijo Hermione cuando el hombre bajo a su ahijada.

- Claro, algo bueno que haga Snape –dijo Melinda separándose de su padrino.

- No digas eso, luego de la caída de Voldemort Severus a cambiado muchísimo –dijo Remus defendiendo al grasiento profesor de pociones.

- Sí claro, a cambiado tanto que aun me tiene bronca por el simple hecho de ser hija de un Potter –dijo Melinda con sarcasmo.

- Por lo menos no a molestado a los chicos –dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de reproche de Remus quien aun pensaba que Andy no sabía nada.

- tranquilo papá, Dumbledor ya nos explicó todo –dijo Andy levantando los hombros –dijo Andy quitándose importancia.

- ¿A si? –Pregunto Remus intentando saber la opinión de su hija ante todo eso.

- Sí, pero no quiero hablar ahora –dijo Andy besando la mejilla de Hermione y tomando sorpresivamente el brazo de Melinda para encaminarse hacia el castillo.

- No le agrado mucho la idea –dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar con Remus.

- No es eso, es que le confunde demasiado pero es entendible –dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a su hija que se acercaba a la puerta de roble.

- Así que te escapaste –dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo soltando después una carcajada.

- Nos van a castigar por esto –dijo Andy sin darle mayor importancia.

- Lo sé, pero a veces hay precios que pagar –dijo Melinda sorprendiendo a Andy.

- ¿Que te pasa? estas extraña –dijo Andy mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

- Luego conversamos de eso –dijo Melinda mirando a su amiga –tengo que hablar con alguien antes de eso.

- ¿Con quien? –Pregunto Andy de inmediato

- Eso, también te lo diré más tarde –dijo Melinda soltándose sorpresivamente del brazo de Andy –ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde en la sala común.

- Pero… Mel –dijo Andy viendo como su amiga se metía en el castillo –Tía Mione ¿Que le sucedió a Mel?

- Muchas cosas sucedieron hija, pero es ella la que tiene que contarte –dijo Hermione con sabiduría.

- ¿Tiene que ver con su guardián? –Pregunto Andy de pronto mientras entraba al castillo con los dos adultos.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? –Pregunto Hermione sin responder.

- … una corazonada –dijo Andy.

- Pues tendrás que preguntarle a Melinda por esas corazonadas porque se trata de su vida, no de la mía –dijo Hermione zanjando el tema.

Melinda caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la esquina de un desierto pasillo del 3 piso. Caminó con lentitud hacia la primera puerta del largo pasillo. No estaba segura de enfrentarse a él tan pronto pero no le quedaba otra opción, le quedaba poco tiempo y necesitaba saber como ayudar a su padre. Con decisión toco la puerta tres veces y espero a que alguien abriera.

En cosa de segundos un chico alto y atlético, de ojos celes y cabello rubio medio revuelto se asomó por la puerta.

- Te estaba esperando –dijo Daniel haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar…

Continuará…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bueno, no esperaba tener este capi tan rapido pero parece que el viejo pascuero me trajo una caja de inspiracion porque me salió en muy poco días, en fín... ojala que hayan tenido una muy navidad, que hayan pasado con sus seres queridos y que les hayan llegado artos regalitos :)  
Ahora se nos viene el cambio de año así que mis mejores deseos para todos en el 2007 y que si aun les queda algo que hacer en este año, haganlo porque aun tienen tiempo, el año se termina mañana asi que aun se puede todo, solo se debe querer._**

**_Muchos besitos y que Dios me los bendiga a todos...  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	24. Un ángel volará

**_Vamos, aqui de claran todas las dudas respecto a Daniel y Melidna asi que a leer se a dicho..._**

Capítulo 24: Un ángel volará.

Melinda caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la esquina de un desierto pasillo del 3 piso. Caminó con lentitud hacia la primera puerta del largo pasillo. No estaba segura de enfrentarse a él tan pronto pero no le quedaba otra opción, le quedaba poco tiempo y necesitaba saber como ayudar a su padre. Con decisión toco la puerta tres veces y espero a que alguien abriera.

En cosa de segundos un chico alto y atlético, de ojos celes y cabello rubio medio revuelto se asomó por la puerta.

- Te estaba esperando –dijo Daniel haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Melinda se quedó justo al lado de la puerta una vez estuvo dentro de habitación, estaba tremendamente nerviosa cosa que se notaba en sus manos que no paraban de temblar.

- Siéntate –dijo Daniel acercándose a un sillón de res cuerpos que estaba apoyado en la pared.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda sentándose en una punta.

- Dumbledor me aviso que te habías ido volando hasta tu casa luego de… luego de que conversáramos –dijo Daniel mirando a Melinda mientras esta no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo.

- Dumbledor –dijo Melinda mirando hacia un estante llenos de libros con tapa negra y sin ninguna inscripción en sus tapas.

Luego de eso se formó un silencio bastante desesperante para Melinda quien pensaba que para esas alturas ya todas sus dudas habrían sido resueltas.

- Oye… ¿que se supone que debemos hacer ahora? –Pregunto Melinda con desesperación mientras Daniel la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Me preguntaba hasta cuando aguantarías todas las dudas que tienes –dijo Daniel relajándose un poco.

- Antes de preguntas debería darte una buena golpiza por ocultarme esto –dijo Melinda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué no me la das? si así te sientes mejor no deberías contenerte –dijo Daniel y de inmediato recibió un cojín en todo el rostro mientras comenzaba a sentir como varios cojines le daban también en la espalda tirándolo de cara al suelo mientras seguí recibiendo los golpes.

- Si creías… que no lo iba… a hacer…. estas muy… equivocado –dijo Melinda mientras le daba de cojinzazos al chico que se reía en el suelo ante el arrebato un tanto infantil de su "angelito"

Cuando ya estaba cansada Melinda pescó el ultimo cojín que encontró y se lo planto en la espalda tirándolo de cara al suelo para luego dentarse en su espalda con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras respiraba agitada.

- ¿Te desahogaste? –Pregunto Daniel recostando la cabeza en sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí, ya me siento mejor –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa que se borró cuando sintió que Daniel se levantaba con ella encima –espera, me vas a botar.

- Tranquila, tengo fuerza –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda pasaba sus piernas a cada lado de su tronco, quedando casi montada en él.

- Si me tiras te golpeo otra vez –dijo Melinda mientras Daniel intentaba levantarse haciendo que Melinda se aferrada a su cuello mientras Daniel se acercaba al sillón y la dejaba caer en él.

- Eres ágil, pensé que te caerías –dijo Daniel para molestarle.

- Muy gracioso –dijo Melinda cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien, ahora que te desquitaste, hace todas las preguntas que quieras –dijo Daniel sentándose en su escritorio casi al frente de Melinda.

- ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a mi papá? –Pregunto Melinda de inmediato.

- Los poderes de un ángel son todos los necesarios para hacer desaparecer la oscuridad, los que sea. Tomando eso, entonces debemos armar una situación donde Voldemort quiera salir del cuerpo de tu padre y así, cuando este fuera lo puedes encerrar y destruirlo de una vez –dijo Daniel como si hubiera ensayado toda su vida para decir eso.

- ¿Cómo voy a encerrarlo? –Pregunto Melinda -¿Cómo voy a destruirlo?

- No sé si me prestaste atención pero te dije que tu puedes poseer TODOS los poderes que te sean necesarios para desaparecer la oscuridad –dijo Daniel –Los ángeles no tiene poderes definidos, pueden tener todos los poderes que ellas quieran.

- ¿Todos los ángeles son mujeres? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Sí –dijo Daniel.

- ¿Todos los guardianes son hombres? –Pregunto Melinda nuevamente sin darle tiempo al chico ni para respirar.

- Sí –dijo Daniel sin molestarse ante tanta pregunta.

- Bastante conveniente –dijo Melina en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Daniel alzando una ceja.

- Por nada –dijo Melinda ruborizándose levemente -¿Cómo sabía que yo era un ángel?

- Por que te conocí en un sueño done un hombre de blanco me dijo que era lo que yo era y a quien debía proteger –dijo Daniel pausando más sus palabras.

- Sí pero ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí si no me conocías? –Pregunto Melinda ganándose una mirada intrigada de Daniel –no me mires así, sabes perfectamente que antes de verme ya conocías muchas cosas de mi.

- Sí es cierto, pues es extraño pero siempre t e conocido, es como si desde que nací tuviera conocimiento de ti y de cómo eras –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda lo miraba extrañada.

- Claro, eso tiene sentido, el guardián y su ángel tienen una unión única –dijo Melinda pensando en voz alta -¿Cómo vas a poder sacar mis poderes sin que ellos se descontrolen?

- Con esto –dijo Daniel sacando un medallón de oro con muchos tallados armando en el centro de él la figura de un ángel con una espada cruzada –este es el medallón con el que puedo controlar tus poderes.

- ¿Y si un día no lo tuvieras? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Pues tendría que controlarte con mis propios poderes –dijo Daniel encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tus poderes son iguales a los míos? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada –Entonces ¿Por qué no salvas tú a mi padre y nos ahorramos todo eso del entrenamiento?

- Jajajajaja –rió Daniel mientras miraba a Melinda –así sería fácil ¿Verdad?... Pues mis poderes si bien pueden estar a la misma altura como los tuyos, como ya te dije, son ilimitados y se adaptan a cualquier situación y pueden crecer o disminuir dependiendo de los necesidades del momento, pero hay una diferencia entre tus poderes y los míos. Mis poderes solo sirven para protegerte o para calmarte pero no pueden ser ocupados en otra situación, en cambio tú puedes utilizarlos cuando quieras, cuando necesites controlar mis poderes, cuando necesites salvar a alguien, luchar contra alguien, cuando lo desees.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada.

- Porque yo solo te protejo de ti y de los demás, pero la que debe hacer todo el trabajo eres tú –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda asentía.

- Así que tú también tienes poderes –dijo Melinda –Pero ¿Cómo vas a poder sacar mis poderes?

- Eso es algo que debemos descubrí los dos –dijo Daniel acercándose un poco a ella.

- Y… al transformarme en ángel… ¿Mi apariencia cambiará? –Pregunto Melinda con un poco de temor.

- No lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no, depende que es que lo que lo detone y la fuerza con que los hagas, pero tendrás alas, eso es lo único que sé hasta ahora, lo otro tendremos que averiguarlo juntos –dijo Daniel colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Por qué lo de las alas? –Pregunto Melinda intrigada.

- Porque las alas son un signo característico de los ángeles, no así la aureola que una invención de los humanos, significa la libertad y la abstracción de este mundo –dijo Daniel –por eso puede ser que cuando tus poderes alcancen niveles altos, no recuerdes algunas cosas de las que hiciste cuando te transformaste en ángel.

- Ah –dijo Melinda pensando en alguna otra duda –sabes mucho…

- Es parte de mi trabajo, sabes las cosas importantes pero la mayor parte se aprende en la práctica –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

- Hablando de práctica ¿Cuándo comenzaremos? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Comenzaremos en un mes y medio así que tendrás que alistar todas sus cosas para esa fecha –dijo Daniel girándose para volver a sentarse en su escritorio, sabía que esto era algo que no le agradaría del todo a Melinda.

- ¿Arreglar mis cosas¿Por qué? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada –no creo que me ocupe tanto tiempo como para no hacer nada más.

- No es eso, es que no vamos a entrenar aquí en el castillo… tendremos que irnos por unos meses –dijo David mientras los ojos verdes de Melinda se abrían desmesuradamente.

- ¡¿QUE¿Por qué? –Pregunto Melinda colocándose de pie.

- Melinda, tú sabías que esto implicaba algunos costos y este es uno de ellos –dijo Daniel calmadamente –por otro lado, debemos liberar tus poderes y el hechizo que protege el castillo te limita en ello, no podemos entrenar aquí, no ganaríamos nada…

- Pero… la escuela… mis amigas… el equipo de quiddich –dijo Melinda entristeciéndose terriblemente.

- Sé que es duro, pero te aseguro que será solo por un tiempo –dijo Daniel acercándose y tomándola de los hombros para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara –serán tres o cuatro meses cuanto más, eso depende de que tan rápido avancemos.

- Por eso el mes y medio ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Sí, nos iremos después de navidad para volver antes que termine el año –dijo Daniel.

- Vaya –dijo Melinda dejándose caer en el sillón pesadamente –a mucha gente no le gustara esto.

- Lo sé, pero te ayudaré –dijo Daniel sentándose al su lado –ahora somos compañeros

- Gracias a Merlín que pude encontrarte –dijo Melinda aforrándose al cuello de Daniel mientras este la estrechaba en sus brazos –ahora tengo muchas personas con las que hablar, mientras antes de enteren más rápido se acostumbran a la idea.

- Me parece –dijo Daniel colocándose de pie del mismo modo que Melinda.

- Será difícil para algunos pero creo que podré controlarlos –dijo Melinda caminando hacia la puerta para girarse y quedar frente a Daniel, al hacerlo este colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos y cabeza para acercarse y pegar su frente a ella.

- Has las cosas con humildad, serenidad y sabiduría, no prepotencia, ni desesperación o ignorancia –dijo Daniel separando sus manos y besando su frente protectoramente –tranquila, todo irá bien.

- Eso espero –dijo Melinda abriendo lentamente los ojos para mirarlo unos segundos y salir de la habitación y encaminarse hacia el despacho de Dumbledor donde seguramente estaría su madre.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- Bien señorita Lupin, respecto a su castigo, mañana por la mañana le haré saber cual será, por ahora puede volver a la sala común y esperar a la siguiente clase –dijo Mcgonagall con enfado.

- Sí profesora –dijo Andy besando la mejilla de su padre –te quiero papá.

- Cuídate hija –dijo Remus besándola también.

- Adiós tía Hermione, director –dijo Andy despidiéndose de los otros dos, este último haciéndole una reverencia amistosa

- Adiós Andy –dijo Hermione antes que la chica saliera.

- Bien Remus ¿Que es lo que querías decirme? –Pregunto Dumbledor con cordialidad.

- Quisiera pedirte la autorización para que Andy pasara conmigo las noches de luna llena –dijo Remus ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y reproche por parte de la profesora de Transformaciones.

- ¿No lo parece suficiente lo que hizo hoy Remus? –Pregunto Minerva con el seño fruncido.

- Por supuesto que me parece mucho, pero no creo que ella acepte pasar una noche de luna llena lejos de mí, ustedes ya la conocen –dijo Remus defendiendo a su hija –por eso pido este permiso, para así asegurarme de que llegará bien a casa y de que no se escapara en medio de la noche donde podría ser peligroso.

Dumbledor vio que Mcgonagall se preparaba para volver a hablar.

- Creo que Remus tiene razón Minerva, será imposible mantener a Andrómeda en el castillo las noches de luna llena –dijo el anciano mirando a su homologa pedagoga –sería mejor que otorgarle el permiso para que así tanto Remus como nosotros nos aseguremos de que ella llegue a salvo

- Sí es lo que crees Albus –dijo Mcgonagall no muy convencida –pero del castigo ni hablar Remus.

-No, claro que no, por eso no t preocupes, ella sabe que tiene que recibir una sanción por haberse escapado de esa manera –dijo Remus con alegría.

- Pues bien Remus, me encargaré de que llegue sana y salva a casa cada luna llena –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa –avísale que todas las noche de luna llena, al atardecer debe venir aquí para que viaje por la red flu, es más seguro –dijo Dumbledor el hombre.

- Claro, no t preocupes, se lo diré de inmediato –dijo Remus colocándose de pie y despidiéndose con la mano de Dumbledor y Mcgonagall para luego besar la mejilla de Hermione –te espero abajo…

- Claro –dijo Hermione sentándose un poco más cómoda en la silla.

- Dime Hermione ¿Cómo están las cosas con Melinda? –Pregunto Dumbledor mientras Mcgonagall se sentaba en la silla que había desocupado Remus.

- Creo que bien, aun no estoy segura, llegó a casa muy desconcertada cuando se enteró –dijo Hermione –converse un poco con ella pero necesitaba hablar con él.

- Me imagino que debe de estar ahí ahora –dijo Dumbledor recostándose en la silla que ocupaba él –siendo así creo que es bueno que te diga algo importante.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregunto Hermione de inmediato.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Melinda caminaba cabizbaja por el pasillo que la llevaría hacia el despacho del director, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pensaba en las reacciones de los demás el enterarse de su repentina partida no podría explicarles a todos el porque por razones obvias, era demasiado peligroso, pero se armaría muchos rumores respecto a su repentina salida del colegio. Era algo que ella debía enfrentar por su bien y el de los demás pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, era una responsabilidad muy grande, aunque tuviera un guardián al lado, eso no aseguraba nada, sin contar que era el chico del que estaba enamorada, a quien por cierto no podía decirle porque sería muy inapropiado y egoísta dadas las situaciones. En definitiva solo problemas y eso la angustiaba por sobre manera.

Dobló una esquina y vio como Andy y Remus conversaban entre sonrisas y aparentes consejos paternos por parte del hombre, se acercó con tranquilidad intentando mostrar su mejor cara para no preocupar a nadie más de la cuenta, ya era suficiente con todo lo que sentía ella.

- Hola Andy ¿Cómo estuvo el reto? –Pregunto Melinda con aparente ánimo.

- Bien, no me quejo la verdad, podría haber sido peor –dijo Andy encogiéndose de hombros –Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue¿Ya puedes contarme porque tanta intriga? –Pregunto Andy con una sonrisa.

- Sí aun no puede contarte vas a tener que aguantarte Andy, no puedes ser tan metiche –dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras su hija le mostraba cara de haberse ofendido para molestarlo.

- No te preocupes padrino, de todos modos iba a contarle, es solo que debo hablar con mamá primero, tengo que conversar algunas cosas con ella y luego conversamos y aprovecho de contarle a Samy también –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto, me había olvidado de Samy –dijo Andy golpeándose la frente –papá creo que otro día seguimos conversando, tengo que ir a buscar a esa chica, te quiero… nos vemos en la sala común Mel

- Cuídate hija –dijo Remus antes que Andy desapareciera a toda carrera por el pasillo, luego de besar su mejilla.

- Creo que no tienes muy buenas noticias –dijo Remus mirando a Melinda.

- Todos sabíamos que las cosas no serían fáciles para traer a papá de vuelta, no es nada nuevo la verdad –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza.

- Sabes que siempre vas a tener todo nuestro apoyo, no te sientas sola en esto –dijo Remus posando una mano en su hombro.

- Soy muy evidente ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda con una sonrisa cansada.

- No es eso, conozco desde hace muchos años, la cara de un Potter cuando esta triste… a mi no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente como a los demás –dijo Remus con cierto orgullo mientras levantaba el rostro de Melinda tomándola por la barbilla –ánimos, todo tiene solución en esta vida…

- Menos la muerte –dijo Melinda entristeciendo su mirada.

- A todos nos llega la hora de morir, no creas que es algo malo, también es parte de la vida y debemos acostumbrarnos a ella –dijo Remus con sabiduría –pero no puedes pensar en la muerte, cuando estas peleando por la vida, debes centrarte en eso ahora, deja que las cosas sucedan primero, luego nos ocupamos de cómo las enfrentamos.

- No es bueno arreglar las cosas en el camino –dijo Melinda recordando muchas de las frases de su madre.

- Cuando se puede arreglar las cosas antes que sucedan debe hacerse, pero en estos casos es imposible, solo debe esperarse y acumular fuerzas para no dejar que llegado el momento acaben con nuestras vidas –dijo Remus besando la frente de su ahijada –ahora ve a hablar con tu madre, que debe estar esperándote.

Melinda se giró para caminar hacia la gárgola pero antes de decir la contraseña se volvió a girar hacia su padrino.

- ¿Crees que lo logre? –Pregunto curiosa e inquiera.

- Todos los Potter han logrados sus cometidos, les a costado pero lo han logrado –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Mis abuelos murieron, a eso no le lamo victoria –dijo Melinda con algo de sarcasmo.

- Claro que fue una victoria, Harry vivió y formó su familia, que era lo que ellos querían, a eso le llamo una muy buena victoria –dijo Remus rebatiéndole el argumento –no todas las recompensas tienen que ser disfrutadas por sus ejecutores.

- Entonces no valen la pena –dijo Melinda.

- Te aseguro que con el hecho de que Harry viviera, ellos ya estaban pagados, aunque no hubieran estado ahí para verlo creer –dijo Remus mirando como no había nada que le sacara una sonrisa a su ahijada.

- Papá no a triunfado, su vida pende de un hilo –dijo Melinda entristeciendo nuevamente su mirada.

- Pero aun no esta muerto –dijo Remus metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos –y no va a morir porque tiene a un ángel que lo salvará…

Luego de esas palabras comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras Melinda lo veía marcharse y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, quizás si podría lograrlo, no era tan descabellada le idea.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- Melinda debe entrenar sus poderes ahora que encontró a su guardián, pero no puede hacerlo aquí en el castillo porque el hechizo que lo protege no deja que sus poderes se manifiesten libremente, los limita –dijo Dumbledor mientras Hermione asentía –por eso tendrá que irse a entrenar fuera por 3 o 4 meses.

- ¿Solamente fuera del castillo? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Sería preferible que lo hicieran fuera de Londres ya que Voldemort, aunque no este con todo su poder aun, puede tener muchos aliados escondidos por ahí y no sería bueno que supieran la localización de ella aquí, en cambio afuera sería un más fácil porque hay muchos más lugares y podrían estar moviéndose constantemente en caso de que alguien los descubriera –dijo Dumbledor mientras Hermione mostraba una sonrisa resignada.

- Debo decir que no me agrada la idea pero… no soy yo la que debe decidir, ella es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus desiciones sola, sí ella cree que debe irse tiene mi apoyo –dijo Hermione mientras era observada por tres pares de ojos.

- Te agradezco el apoyo mamá, porque es algo de debo hacer –dijo Melinda que estaba parada en la entrada escuchando a su madre.

Los tres adultos se giraron para verla a los ojos mientras ella tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de seguridad.

- Solo me preocupa como lo haré con mis ramos porque no pretendo repetir el año –dijo Melinda acercándose a las sillas.

- David te ayudará a mantener las materias mientras estés lejos –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- Ya puedo entender las razones por la que lo hizo darle clases a los de primero –dijo Melinda con un negando con la cabeza.

- Lo preparaba para que te ayudara, sí –dijo Dumbledor mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Melinda quien al parecía otra persona, más tranquila, no altiva y lo principal, muy centrada.

- ¿Que hará con el equipo de quiddich? –Pregunto Mcgonagall.

- Tengo que hablar con Mathw y ahí ver que es lo hacemos con eso –dijo Melinda sin mayores problemas.

- Si quiere yo converso con él para que no hayan mas problemas de los necesarios –dijo Mcgonagall con algo de temor.

- No se preocupe profesora, es algo que tengo que ver yo, además sería bueno comentarle mi naturaleza a Mathw, tiene que saber el porque, además necesito que se haga cargo de todo mientras no estoy –dijo Melinda mientras era observada por su madre con una sonrisa de profundo orgullo.

- ¿Tu que dices Hermione? –Pregunto Dumbledor a la castaña señora Potter.

- Si ella cree que así debe hacerse, pues así se hará –dijo Hermione mientras Melinda le sonreía -¿Cuándo se irán?

- No iremos después de navidad –dijo Melinda asintiendo –será mejor aprovechar el tiempo.

- Tiene un mes y medio para arreglar todas las cosas –dijo Mcgonagall mirándola desde su asiento.

- Sí, es tiempo suficiente –dijo Melinda.

- Bien, pues todo arreglado, creo que es hora de irme –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie y despidiéndose de Mcgonagall y Dumbledor.

- voy contigo –dijo Melinda despidiéndose al igual que su madre.

Al estar fuera del despacho las dos se quedaron unos segundos mirando antes de que Hermione hablara.

- Veo que ya desapareció parte de la angustia –dijo Hermione acomodando el cabello de su hija.

- Sí parte, el resto desaparecerá cuando papá regrese y Voldemort haya desaparecido para siempre –dijo Melinda omitiendo la parte en la que su padre y su madre volvían estar juntos.

- Me parece bien hija, me alegro que estés mejor –dijo Hermione tomándola de los hombros – ¿Estas segura de que quieres hablara tú con MathW?

- Sí mamá, tranquila, esta vez no habrá peleas ni nada –dijo Melinda mirando los ojos castaños de su madre –e cometido muchos errores al igual que él y si uno no da marcha atrás nunca terminaremos con esto así que prefiero hacerlo yo e irme tranquila.

- No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte –dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija –ahora será mejor que vuelvas a clases o las chicas se van a preocupar.

- Esta bien –dijo Melinda besando la mejilla de su madre –cuida a Ámbar, antes de irme voy a hablar con ella para decirle que me iré un tiempo, la última vez me fui sin decirle lada y estaba muy triste.

- Sí, no te preocupes, si tienes problemas me avisas y hablaré con Dumbledor –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de su hija –cuídate.

- Adiós –dijo Hermione desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando se topo su chico le salió al encuentro.

- Señora Potter, que gusto verla –dijo Daniel saludando a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

- También me da mucho gusto verte Daniel, pero me gustaría que recordaras llamarme por mi nombre, me haces sentir muy vieja –dijo Hermione haciendo reír al chico.

- Lo siento Hermione –dijo Daniel con cordialidad.

- Cuida a mi hija David, es uno de mis tesoros más preciados –dijo Hermione siguiendo su camino.

- La cuidare con mi vida –dijo Daniel para sí mientras seguía su camino hasta el despacho del director donde este lo esperaba.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Melinda caminaba por el pasillo lentamente intentando recordar cada pasillo del castillo, algo le decía que no iba a volver a verlos. Se dirigió hasta la sala común de su torre, ahí esperaba encontrar a sus amigas pero no había nadie, solo estaba ella y el crepitar del fuego quemando unos trozos de leña que se consumían lentamente dándole de calor a la sala.

Se sentó en uno de los robustos sillones, le era extraña esa sensación de melancolía que la invadía, sabía que si volvía nada sería igual y eso la asustaba muchísimo, pero también sabía que era algo que debía hacer, por su bien y por el de su padre principalmente.

- Pensé que volverías al atardecer –dijo la voz de Mathw mientras entraba con un bolsón cargado de libros –hubieras perdido todas las clases del día… eso te gusta mucho.

- No, quise volver temprano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo –dijo Melinda más para sí misma que para su hermano. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras su hermano la observaba atentamente notando con extrañeza que no lo había respondido el acido comentario. Algo no andaba bien, pero esperaba no tener nada que ver con ello.

Melinda subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la cual compartía con sus dos amigas y otras dos chicas que cursaban su mismo curso pero con las que no congeniaban mucho, solo lo necesario para convivir lo mínimo posible. Se escuchaban las risas de sus dos amigas, tomó la manilla de la puerta y suspiró hondamente tomando fuerzas y abrir la puerta.

- Hola chicas, lamento haberme demorado pero me entretuve más de lo que esperaba –dijo Melinda entrando a su habitación e ir a la cama contigua donde estaban sus dos amigas.

- Vaya Mel, esta vez si que tuviste una salida magistral, al estilo de tío George y tío Fred –dijo Andy con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es que sucedió algo que me descompuso mucho el día y ya saben como soy yo, cuando algo se me cruza siempre me da por escapar –dijo Melinda comenzando a borrar la sonrisa con la que había entrado a medida que pronunciaba las palabras.

- ¿Sucede algo Mel? –Pregunto Samantha de inmediato viendo como su amiga no era la misma.

- Sí, sucede algo y es de eso que quiero conversar con ustedes –dijo Melinda mirando a sus dos amigas –tengo ciertas cosas que decirles que cambiaran un poco el curso de este año.

- Es algo serio ¿verdad? –Pregunto Andy sentándose bien en la cama, quedando frente a su amiga.

- Encontré a mi guardián –dijo Melinda sin más rodeos. Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que sus quijadas las cuales se desencajaron.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Andy cuando logro articular palabra.

- Daniel –dijo Melinda sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante.

- ¿Daniel¿El chico que se preocupaba mucho por ti? –Pregunto Samantha mientras Melinda iba asintiendo ante las preguntas –vaya…

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Andy mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos sobre la capa, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás.

- Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando me enteré, por eso tome mi escoba y me fui a casa –dijo Melinda mirando a sus amigas quienes asentían encajando parte de las piezas.

- Viéndolo de esa manera es más entendible –dijo Samantha mientras sonreía forzadamente.

- Pero ahora ¿Que sucederá¿Cómo traerás a tu padre de vuelta? –Pregunto Andy a su amiga quien estaba esperando esa pregunta, ya que era esa la parte que más le iba a costar.

- Nos vamos a poner a entrenar –dijo Melinda mirando el suelo y entrelazando sus manos, gesto que Andy reconoció como "hay más"

- Pero es no lo único ¿verdad? –Pregunto dando en el clavo.

- No, no lo es –dijo Melinda volviendo a levantar la cabeza para tomar un gran bocado de aire y continuar –No puedo entrenar acá así que tendré que irme… de Londres… por un tiempo.

Si sus amigas se habían sorprendido cuando se enteraron que David era el guardián de su amiga, ante esta noticia casi se desfiguraron.

- ¡¿Que?! –Pregunto Andy totalmente exaltada -¿Por qué¿Dónde te iras?

- El porque es muy simple, tanto que no había pensado en ello. El colegio tiene hechizos protectores que no permiten que magia desconocida entre o salga y menos que tras pase los parámetros que protege por lo que no podré liberar mis poderes y nos tendremos que ir fuera de Londres porque como ya sabemos, hay gente que le estaba pasando a Voldemort y a su bando y podrían decirle de mi paradero, en cambio su me voy tendré más opciones de desaparecer en diferentes lados –dijo Melinda tomando aire.

- ¿Por cuanto te irás? –Preguntó Samantha mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- Por tres o cuatro meses –dijo Melinda tomando las manos de sus amigas –en ese tiempo pretendo ominas mis poderes y salvar a mi padre.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que tu padre aguantará? –Pregunto Andy con enfado.

- No lo puedo asegurar, solo tengo fe –dijo Melinda mirando a su amiga mientras este se soltaba de sus manos y se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación con furia.

- La fe no lo va a salvar –dijo Andy ácidamente.

- No, mi fe no lo salvará por so me voy a entrenar –dijo Melinda con total calma –y me gustaría que me apoyaras en esto… las dos…

- Sabes que tienes mi apoyo –dijo Samantha apretando las manos de su amiga.

- Sabes que en te apoyo pero no estoy para nada de acuerdo contigo –dijo Andy mirándola seriamente.

- Lo sé, no esperaba que me hicieras una fiesta de despedida –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie, animando a Samantha a que lo hiciera también –solo quiero pedirles una cosa.

- Pide o que quieras –dijo Samantha mientras Andy se acercaba u poco pero aun así mantenía la distancia con sus amigas.

- Quiero que se preparen para que llegado el momento peleen a mi lado –dijo Melinda mirando a sus dos amigas.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y volvieron su vista a Melinda quien a su vez miraba a una y a otra.

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo –dijo Andy acortando cada vez más la distancia.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda estirando la mano y tomando sorpresivamente a Andy de la túnica para aferrarla a ella de la misma manera que lo hacia con Samantha.

- Tenemos cerca de un mes y medio para ordenar todo antes que te vayas –dijo Samantha mirando a sus dos amigas mientras sonreían.

- Bien, ahora tengo que hablar con Mathw por lo de equipo, debe encontrarme un buen reemplazante –dijo Melinda comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –Pregunto Andy con le ceño levemente fruncido.

- No tranquilas, esta vez no abra peleas –dijo Melinda saliendo de la habitación.

- Ya no es la misma –dijo Samantha dejándose caer en la cama.

- No puede seguir siéndolo, necesita madurez para enfrentar lo que se le viene –dijo Andy sentándose también al lado de su amiga.

Melinda bajo las escaleras buscando a su hermano, pero al parecer había subido a su habitación porque sus libros estaban sobre la mesa. Decidió subir y arreglar el asunto de una buna vez.

Llegó a la puerta de los de séptimo año y tocó la puerta tres veces esperando que su hermano mellizo le abriera. Segundos después un chico de revueltos cabellos negros y ojos verdes con la camisa entre abierta la miraba alzando una ceja haciendo más notoria la magulladura que tenia en la frente.

- ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto saliendo de la puerta mientras iba hacia su cama, gesto que Melinda descifró como un "pasa".

- Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Melinda entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

- Tú me dirás –dijo Mathw dejándose caer en la cama y recostándose mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

- Se trata del equipo –dijo Melinda sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

- ¿Vas a renunciar porque no te deje jugar? –Pregunto con el semblante serio.

- Voy a renunciar, pero no por lo del partido… lo haré simplemente porque no podré jugar porque me iré del castillo por 3 o 4 meses –dijo Melinda sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, con mucha serenidad.

- ¿Te irás otra vez? –Pregunto Mathw con evidente molestia.

- Sí, me voy a entrenar para traer a papá de vuelta –dijo Melinda sin hablar de nada relacionado con su guardián y su naturaleza por el momento.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que podrás traer a papá de vuelta? si ni Dumbledor no a podido, tú no tienes posibilidades –dijo Mathw con rencor.

- Estoy segura que yo si lo lograré, además no me voy sola… Daniel me acompañará –dijo Melinda sorprendiendo a Mathw quien se sentó sobre la cama y poso su vista en ella mientras su ceño se fruncía poco a poco.

- ¿Daniel? –Pregunto sorprendido -¿Cómo lo convenciste¿Te metiste con él?

- No, él va conmigo porque es su deber –dijo Melinda intentando que los cometarios no le molestaran mas de la cuenta.

- ¿Su deber? –Pregunto Mathw sin entender -¿Su deber por que?

- Porque él es mi guardián –dijo Melinda sin soltar más información.

- El que Dumbledor lo haya traído a cuidarte no quiere decir que tenga que seguirte en todas tus estupideces –dijo Mathw nuevamente.

- No es por Dumbledor… es por lo que yo soy –dijo Melinda mirándolo con cierto rencor ya que las palabras de su hermano de verdad le estaban doliendo.

- ¿Por lo que eres?... y ¿Que es lo que eres? –Pregunto Mathw despectivamente.

- Soy un ángel –dijo Melinda mientras veía como su hermana levantaba las cejas en señal de escepticismo – Soy uno de esos ángeles mitológicos de los que alguna vez nos habló papá…

Mathw se quedó viéndola unos segundos antes de lanzar una carcajada.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que eres un "ángel"? –Pregunto con sarcasmo y dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

Melinda se quedó callada unos segundos. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Cómo demostraba ella que era un ángel? Sabía que lo era porque muchas veces perdió el control de sus poderes al desesperarse, pero jamás pudo hacerlo a voluntad propia.

En fin no tenia idea de cómo demostrarlo pero no lo quedaba otra que intentarlo así que se levantó y se cercó a su hermano para colocó una de sus manos en la magulladura que tenía en la frente. Al mínimo contacto su mano comenzó a brillar y a magulladura desapareció en segundos ante la atenta mirada de Mathw quien estaba francamente sorprendido.

- ¿Desde… desde cuando que eres… que eres un ángel? –Pegunto Mathw sorprendido.

- Desde que nací –dijo Celindo volviendo a su puesto y bajando la mirada –por eso es que papá me protegía y me consentía más que a los demás… porque sabía que no tenía guardián y él era el único que me podía proteger.

Las palabras de Melinda resonaban en los oídos de Mathw mientras este se colocaba de pie.

- ¿Cómo… como no me di cuenta de eso? –Pregunto Mathw girándose hacia Melinda.

- No lo sé, muchas veces mis poderes se salieron de control pero al parecer papa y mama se encargaron de que pasar como simples descontarles mágicos –dijo Melinda pegando su mirada a la pared contraria.

Mathw se volvió a mirar nuevamente a la ventana formando un silencio que extrañamente siendo ellos dos, no era incomodó, sino que denotaba cono ciertas barreras se derribaban entre los dos, dejando al descubierto su hermandad.

- ¿Yo… yo también soy un… ángel? –Pregunto Mathw sin atreverse a girar.

- No… los ángeles son solo mujeres y solo una aparece en una línea genealógica –dijo Melinda sin mover su vista –no siguen una línea genealógico definida, solo aparecen en una familia cuando es necesario.

Mathw daba vueltas por la habitación bastante desconcertado por la información proporcionada por su hermana, ahora le calzaban ciertas dudas que tenía él sobre la relación de su hermana con su padre y con Dumbledor, quienes probablemente estaban protegiéndola.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo el chico dejándose caer sobre la cama pesadamente.

- Se que es difícil de digerir, deberían habértelo dicho antes pero… en fin, ese no es el problema ahora, yo quiero que veamos que sucederá con el equipo –dijo Melinda mientras Mathw levantaba la cabeza un poco incrédulo.

- ¿Te preocupa el equipo cuando tienes que concentrarte en salvar a papá? –Pregunto el chico sin entender muy bien.

- El equipo es importante para mi, tanto como lo es para ti –dijo Melinda mirando a su hermano –no quiero irme sabiendo que perderemos la copa por mi culpa.

- ¿Que sugieres? –Pregunto Mathw intentando concentrarse en el tema.

- Tienes un buscador suplente ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda a lo que Mathw asintió –pues bien, lo que quiero es entrenarlo este mes y medio que tengo antes de irme para que quede por lo menos puedan defenderse con decencia en los partidos.

Mathw la miró sin entender esta actitud de su hermana, primero no respondió a ninguno de sus comentarios hirientes y parece interesarse por el equipo únicamente para que él también este bien. No entendía este repentino cambio de su hermana pero lo que sabía es que él no le estaba correspondiendo muy bien.

- Me parece bien –dijo Mathw hablaré con él para que se pongan de acuerdo y puedan entrenar.

- Perfecto –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie acercándose a la puerto pero había algo más que tenía que decir –Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar Mathw, muchas de las veces me aproveche de la situación, pero nunca vi que te estaba haciendo daño… perdóname… no tenían porque ser diferente conmigo y contigo… somos hermanos

Las palabras de Melinda quedaron sonando en la habitación una vez ella se fue. Mathw no estaba preparado para escucharlas, pero supo que estaba siendo sincera porque a pesar de las peleas la conocía perfectamente, era su melliza.

Melinda bajó las escaleras mientras en sus ojos se juntaban lágrimas. Estaba tan arrepentida de las cosas que le había hecho a su hermano, de todas las situaciones en las que ella se aprovechaba de la atención que le daban para hacer que dejaran al chico de lado por atenderla a ella. Sabía que le había causado un daño tremendo a él y a la relación que tenía con su padre, pero se juro que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ellos se arreglaran y fueran por fin la familia que ella tanto soñó.

Pensando y pensando bajo las escaleras y salió de la torre, sin tener una dirección fija, solo quería estar un momento a solas y poder llorar y arrepentirse de la cantidad de estupideces que había hecho durante su vida.

Camino por un largo pasillo de donde salieron Harry, James, Sirius y Remus, acompañados de las chicas quienes se preocupaban de que Remus estuviera bien luego de su trasformación. Camino hasta toparse con ellos de frente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Melinda a Remus quien asintió sorprendido ante la preocupación de la pelirroja –Me alegro…

- Oye… dale las gracias a Andrómeda por haberme curado el brazo, me ayudo mucho –dijo Remus antes que la chica siguiera su camino.

- Se lo diría con gusto, pero creo que lo valoraría más si se lo dijeras tú –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa que ellos nunca habían visto antes –ella no muerde, por lo general solo ladra… es una coraza que tiene para que no le hagan daño, pero es una muy buena persona, te lo puedo asegurar…

Remus la miraba sorprendido de lo fácil que esa chica podía adivinar lo que pensabas o decir exactamente lo que tu corazón quería escuchar.

- Que tengan un buen día –dijo Melinda pasando por el lado de Noe para seguir su camino por el pasillo.

- Si no la estuviera visto no creería que es la Melinda Potter que yo conocía –dijo Lily mirando a los demás quienes asintieron concordando con ella.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la torre para que Remus descanse –dijo Ashly continuando su camino.

Melinda caminó sin rumbo fijo, según ella, pero cuando se dio cuanta de donde había llegado sonrió al ver como lo necesitaba. Vio que estaba en el tercer piso, en la habitación de Daniel, tocó la puerta tres veces pero nadie abrió, sintió un poco de decepción y giró sobre sus talones con intenciones de irse, pero una mano que tomo una de sus manos la detuvo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto la voz de Daniel haciendo que ella se girara.

- Bien supongo –dijo Melinda bajando la cabeza –aun no sé que se vendrá, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien –dijo Daniel acercándola a él para pasar sus brazos por su cintura ya abrazarla del mismo modo que ella se aferraba a su cuello…

- Eso espero –dijo Melinda hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del chico, inspirando un tranquilizador aroma, que sorprendentemente le devolvía la fe…

Continuará…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi porque la verdad a mi si :D... Ahora tambien quiero avisar que muchas de las preguntas que se hacen de Mathw y Andy quedaran aclaradas, ya que la patida de Melidna se acerca pero la vida en Hogwarts continuará...  
Pudé leer que varios quedaron sorprendidos por la inesperada revelacion de que ni Hermione ni Harry firmaron la anulacion de su matrimonio jajaja... vaya sorpresa ¿verdad? pues así son las cosas, nunca se sabe con lo que se va a topar uno...  
En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir solo que estoy aprovechando mis vacasiones para poder actualizar más pero quisiera que ustedes tambien respondieran dejando reviews, hagamos ese trato..._**

**_YO ACTUALIZARE TODAS LAS SEMAMAS, SI USTEDES DEJAN REVIEWS...¡¡¡_**

**_Ese será un trato justo, porque los que saldrian ganando son ustedes porque voy bastante avanzada en los capitulos y quiero subirlos pronto pero si no hay animos, pues no serviría de nada asi que vamos y denle al "go"._**

**_Ahora sí, muchos besos y abrazos para todos, cuidense y disfruten de la live miren que es hermosa, con todo, sus altos y sus bajos..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora filosafa..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	25. Recuerdos y mas recuerdos

Capítulo 25: Recuerdos y más recuerdos

Las semanas pasaron y los preparativos para inminente partida comenzaban a surgir. Melinda por un lado se había encargado de entrenar al chico de cuarto año que la reemplazaría por lo menos hasta que ella volviera, en eso habían quedado y las cosas estaban funcionando de maravilla. Si bien el chico no era tan bueno como lo era ella, mostraba tener muy buenas aptitudes las cuales desarrollaría el año siguiente ya que quedaría él como titular del equipo.

Por otro lado Daniel, se encargaba de verificar cada lugar en el que estaría con Melinda entrenando, su idea era no quedarse mas de dos semanas en un mismo lugar ya que no quería llamar la atención por lo que tenia mas de una docena de lugares los cuales serian elegidos al azar para que no notaran ningún patrón establecidos en sus movimientos.

Harry y los demás se habían enterado casi por casualidad del la partida de Melinda y que Daniel era su guardián, no tenían mucho que opinar pero intentaban ayudar a Hermione en lo que más podían para alivianarle la carga que significaba la partida de Melinda.

En el caso de Andy y Samy, por el momento habían decidido pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su amiga y una vez esta se hubiera ido se pondrían a entrenar como era debido.

La relación entre Mathw y Melinda había mejorado bastante. Sí bien no andaban abrazados a todos lados ni había muchas palabras de cariño, el hecho que no pelearan y pudieran pasar tarde conversando acerca del equipo y como pensaba el chico arréglaselas pala la partida de su hermana era un gran avance según todos. Pero había otros cosa que los había unido y era esa extraña inquietud que tenían acerca de los movimientos de Samy y David que ese mismo día se encargarían de dilucidar.

- ¿Estas segura de que quedaron acá? –Pregunto Mathw mientras s escondía tras unos matorrales.

- Sí descuida, ella no sabe mentir –dijo Melinda mientras revisaba el mapa del merodeador que le había pedido a James.

- No me gusta mucho esto de espiar a nuestros amigos, se ve un poco feo –dijo Mathw mirando para todos lados para ver si venían.

- Lo sé, pero creo que ellos jamás lo van a admitir por miedo –dijo Melinda mirando a su hermano –así que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que averiguarlo… y no te sientas mal, si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo contra ellos, ahí si deberías estarlo.

- Que fácil vez las cosas –dijo Mathw pensando en voz alta.

- Es que prefiero ver las cosas por el lado bueno que amargarme con tantas tonterías –dijo Melinda viendo como su hermano asentía pensando en ello –ahí vienen.

Los dos chicos levantaron sus cabezas levemente para ver entre los arbustos a Samy quien venía de la mano con David mientras miraban hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los viera.

- ¿Cuándo intervenimos? –Pregunto Mathw a melinda mientras revisaban el mapa para ver donde se dirigían.

- Cuando no puedan negarnos que están juntos –dijo Melinda caminando en cuclillas entre los arbustos con Mathw siguiendo a la pareja.

- Eso parece lógico pero y ¿si no es cierto y nos descubren? –Pregunto Mathw mientras Melinda no dejaba de andar.

- Te puedo asegurar que es cierto, además no nos van a descubrí porque no lo vamos a permitir –dijo Melinda deteniéndose en lo que parecía un claro al lado del lago, que ella nunca había conocido.

- Parece que las cosas están mejorando –dijo David recostando a Samantha de espaldas en su pecho y entre sus piernas.

- Sí, pero aun así me da un poco de miedo –dijo Samantha cruzando sus brazos y los del chico por sobre su cintura.

- No te preocupes, cuando Melinda se vaya tendremos un poco más de libertad –dijo David besando el cuello de su novia siguiendo un sendero hasta sus labios.

Mientras ellos estaban concentrados en su "labor" los primogénitos del matrimonio Potter-Granger miraban sorprendidos la escena.

- No puedo creer que no me contara esto –dijo Mathw negando con la cabeza –le pregunte si tenia algo que decirme y se hizo el tonto…

- Cada uno se hace lo que puede –dijo Melinda haciendo reír a su hermano –pero no te sientas mal, a mi también me mintieron.

- Sí, pero a mí siempre me mienten –dijo Mathw no con tono de reproche hacia ella, sino más bien con pesar.

- Oye yo… -intento decir Melinda pero su hermano se adelanto.

- No digas nada, eso ya pasó –dijo Mathw mirando los ojos de su hermana mientras esta le sonreía con agradecimiento –pero mira a estos dos, parece que están revisándose las amígdalas…

- Hay, no digas eso que me da asco –dijo Melinda poniendo cara de asquienta.

- Sí claro, como si no te gustaría hacer eso con Daniel –dijo Mathw divertido al ver a su hermana sonrojarse a más no poder.

- ¿Cómo...? –Dijo Melinda pero se detuvo al ver que se delataría -¿De que estas hablando? yo no tengo nada con Daniel…

- No, pero te gustaría tenerlo eso no puedes negárselo a nadie –dijo Mathw divertido al ver que su hermana se quedaba sin respuesta.

- Mejor será que nos ocupemos de estos dos –dijo Melinda mirando hacia delante sin bajar ese tono rosado de sus mejillas.

La pareja solo había dejado de besarse para tomar aire pero seguían con sus labios unidos, por lo que Melinda le dio un codazo a su hermano y se dispuso a salir de los arbustos y encararlos.

- Vaya, que linda escena –dijo Melinda con las manos en las caderas haciendo que la pareja se separara bruscamente, sorprendida.

- Parece que interrumpimos –dijo Mathw la misma falsa cara de enfado que Melinda, cruzando sus brazos.

- Chicos, nosotros podemos explicarles todo… -dijo Samantha con desesperación mientras se colocaba de pie al igual que su novio.

- Me encantaría que me dieras una –dijo Melinda sin cambiar su actitud, que asustaba terriblemente a su amiga.

- Y ojala que sea buena –dijo Mathw mirando a su amigo quien no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, solo lo miraba a los ojos.

- Mel, escucha… no es lo que crees yo solo… -dijo Samantha pero nada se le venía a la cabeza en ese momento.

- Tú solo estabas besando a tu novio –dijo Melinda cambiando la postura, pasando a una mas relajada que sorprendió a la rubia –pero me sorprende que no hayas tenido la confianza de decírmelo…

- Y a mi me sorprende que no hayas confiado en mi –dijo Mathw mirando a su amigo quien solo bajaba la mirada…

- Nosotros sabíamos que ustedes se enfadarían mucho porque estábamos juntos y… -dijo David sin levantar la vista.

- Espera… nosotros no estamos enfadados porque ustedes son novios –dijo Melinda aclarando la situación.

- Estamos enfadados porque no nos lo contaron –dijo Mathw cambiando también su postura por una muchísimo mas relajada –pensamos que podrían compartir esa alegría con sus amigos…

- Nosotros… creíamos que como ustedes no podían verse, sentirían que los estábamos traicionando –dijo Samantha bajando la cabeza –perdónennos.

Melinda miró hacia arriba a su hermano mientras bajaba también la cabeza apenada.

- Nosotros tuvimos muchos problemas, pero ya los hemos solucionado –dijo Mathw tomando sorpresivamente la mano de su hermana quien lo miro con una sonrisa –pero me duele saber que pensaban eso… aunque no podemos reprocharles nada, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo…

- Por eso nosotros también tenemos que pedirles perdón, porque por nuestra actitud, no les hemos permitido compartir esto con nosotros –dijo Melinda mientras los ojos de Samantha se anegaban de lágrimas, las cuales salieron sin aviso.

- Mel –dijo Samantha lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga mientras David se acercaba a darle un fuerte abrazo a Mathw quien lo recibo con una sonrisa –no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- Sí, si lo sé, por eso mismo es que estoy acá –dijo Melinda separándose de Samantha unos centímetros –pero principalmente me preocupaba dejarte en buenas manos mientras nos estaba…

- Quedara en las mejores manos –dijo Mathw dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo –no hay mejor protección para esta rubia…

- Gracias… Mathw –dijo Samantha acercándose temerosamente a Mathw quien se acercó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que la rubia recibió con agrado.

- Ahora somos amigos –dijo Mathw mientras Samantha asentía.

- No te preocupes, la cuidare con mi vida –dijo David abrazando a Melinda mientras sonreían y se acercaban los cuatro.

- Esto no le va a gustar a Andy –dijo Samantha aforrándose a la mano de su novio.

- Personalmente no me importa lo que diga Lupin –dijo Mathw con rencor mientras era observado por Melinda con una sonrisa juguetona no muy segura de ese enfado.

- No se preocupen, de Andy me encargo yo –dijo Melinda mirando a su amiga y a su novio para pasar a Mathw quien negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado.

- Será mejor que volvamos o empezaran a sospechar –dijo Samantha tirando un poco a David.

- Ya no hay nadie de quien esconderse –dijo Melinda girándose hacia su amiga.

- Ahora pueden estar tranquilos por donde quieran –dijo Mathw.

- De Andy me encargaré yo, así que anden con total confianza –dijo Melinda mientras los cuatro comenzaban la caminata de vuelta al castillo.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- ¿Dónde andaban? las andaba buscando –dijo Andy mientras las dos chicas entraban seguidas se Mathw y David quienes se habían retrasado un poco conversando.

- Estábamos con los chicos –dijo Melinda acercándose a Mathw y David –Samy y David tienen que decirte algo importante.

- ¿David¿Ahora el David? –Pregunto Andy sorprendida.

- Díganle de una vez –dijo Mathw tirándose a uno de los sillones.

- Decirme ¿Que? –Pregunto Andy mirando a uno y a otro.

- Andy… David y yo… somos novios –dijo Samy soltando la bomba.

- ¡¿QUE?! –Pregunto Andy abriendo los ojos -¿Es una broma?

- No Andy, Samy esta enamorada y nosotras vamos a apoyarla porque somos sus amigas –dijo Melinda con tranquilidad.

- Espero que cuando hablas de "nosotras" y "amigas" te refieras a tu hermanito porque lo que es yo, no apoyo esta locura –dijo Andy saliendo de la sala común, dejando a Samy con la palabra en la boca.

- Andy –dijo Samy intentando detenerla pero la chica ya había salido –Mel…

- Tranquila, yo me encargo –dijo Melinda intentando calmar a su afligida amiga.

- No puedo creer tanto escándalo –dijo Mathw casi sin interesarse en lo sucedido.

- Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar –dijo Samy sentándose con pesar en uno de los sillones mientras David se sentaba a su lado.

- Tranquila amor, Melinda se encargara de ella, siempre lo a hecho –dijo David calmando un poco a su novia mientras la besaba ante la atenta mirada de Mathw quien sonreía de lado, imaginándose a él con cierta castaña malas pulgas que había salido hace un rato.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- Andrómeda Lupin, sal en este instante o de verdad voy a enfadarme –dijo Melinda cruzándose de brazos fuera de la sala de los menesteres, mientras esperaba la saluda de sus amiga la cual nunca salió –estoy hablando en serio Andrómeda… abre ya…

Cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de pasearse tres veces por enfrente del pasillo para que aparecería una puerta la cual intento abrir pero nadie abrió.

- ¡¡ANDROMEDA LUPIN!! –grito Melinda con todas sus fuerzas mientras pateaba la puerta.

- Hay maneras mas fáciles de abrir puertas –dijo Daniel a su espalda mientras caminaba con Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y las chicas.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enfadada? –Pregunto James mientras Melinda seguía pateando la puerta.

- ESTA NIÑA EGOISTA QUE CREE QUE TODOS DEBEMOS ÇAPOYAR SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS CON MI HERMANO –grito Melinda caia la puerta cosa que provoco que segundos después la puerta se abriera dejando pasar a una enfurecia Ändy.

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME AGOISTA? ERAS TU LA QUE ENPESINADA EN ARRUINARLE LA VISA A TU HERMANO A TODA COSTA, NO ME ACUSES A MI DE UNA SEMILLA QUE TU SEMBRASTE –grito Andy ante la atenta mirada de los presentes quienes jamás habían visto así de enfada a la castaña.

- No se si te acuerdas, pero mis problemas con Mathw vienen desde que entre en el castillo en primer año y tu no tenias nada contra mi hermano –dijo Melinda sin el menos indicio de furia como la que había experimentado segundos atrás –tu problema con mi hermano nace de otro asuntito que tu conoces muy bien…

Andy solo la miraba enfurecida antes de sacar su varita y ponérsela en la garganta a Melinda haciendo que todos los demás sacaran las suyas a excepción de Melinda.

- No, déjenla… dejen que saque todo lo que tiene que decirme –dijo Melinda con arrogancia.

- NO TIENES DERECHO A RECRIMINARME NADA, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ÉL ME HIZO, NO SABES LO QUE ME HIZO SUFRIR –grito Melinda apretando la varita aun más en el cuello de su amiga –JAMÁS ENTENDERÍAS…

- No, no entiendo y tampoco entiende Samantha quien solamente se enamoró –dijo Melinda con total tranquilidad –si alguna vez te enamoraste podrás ser capaz de entenderla… si comediste un error o alguien lo cometió contigo no tienes porque desquitarte con ella…

Las palabras de Melinda resonaron en el pasillo mientras los ojos de Andy se llenaban de lágrimas, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación antes de girarse y lanzar un rayo contra Melinda para lanzarla contra la pared brutalmente y meterse en la habitación desapareciendo la puerta tras ella.

- MELINDA –gritaron todos corriendo hacia la chica quien se agarraba con algo de dolor las costillas.

- Merlín, esta chica si que esta enfadada –dijo Melinda mientras era sentada y recostada contra la pared.

- Sí, pero no es contigo, es conmigo –dijo Mathw desde la esquina del pasillo contiguo.

- Eres amable, sabías que la cargaría conmigo –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa y mirando a su hermano que se acercaba como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

- Ella esta llena de rencor –dijo Mathw parándose frente a todos, quienes estaban arrodillados frente a ella.

- Igual que tú –dijo Melinda mirando a los ojos verdes de su hermano quien sonrió con cierta melancolía para acercarse a ella y tomarla en brazos ante la sorpresa de todos, quienes no se atrevieron a decir nada hasta que los dos hermanos desaparecieron el doblar una esquina.

- Me perdí de un par de capítulos –dijo Noe mientras se levantaba al igual que los demás.

- Todos, amor –dijo Sirius a su lado.

- Creo que Melinda esta tramando algo –dijo Harry viendo como en la cara de Daniel se formaba una sonrisa – ¿o no Daniel?

- Ella hablara con ustedes, no se preocupen… -dijo mirándolos a todos quienes lo miraban extrañados –ahora voy a ver como esta Melinda, nos vemos mas tarde…

Todos vieron extrañados como el chico desaparecía.

- La verdad creo que en este futuro están todos locos –dijo NO encogiéndose de hombros.

- A mi me preocupa Andrómeda –dijo Ashly mientras miraba a Remus quien estaba de la misma forma que ella.

- ¿Que quieres hacer? –Pregunto Lily a su amiga.

- Nada por el momento, ella no me quiere mucho, no puedo acercarme –dijo Ashly encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y si llamamos a mi yo de esta época? él podría ayudar –dijo Remus mirándolos a todos.

- No creo que sea buena idea, por lo menos hasta que Melinda hable con nosotros, creo que quiere hacer algo al respecto de esto –dijo Harry mirándolos a todos –luego nos enteraremos, ahora vamos a almorzar que tengo hambre…

Todos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor mientras Ashly se rezagaba un poco mirando donde había desaparecido la puerta algo le decía que debía ayudarla pero no sabía como ni menos el porque.

- Tranquila, estará bien –dijo Remus cuando lo alcanzó.

- Sabes… no se, pero… algo dentro mío anhela que ella hubiera sido nuestra hija –dijo Ashly apretando la mano de su novio.

- Aun no se escribe nuestro futuro –dijo Remus mientras entraban al gran comedor para no volver a tocar el tema y sus temores, pero todos ellos si estaban en el corazón de un ángel que iba a hacer todo lo posible por darles a todos un futuro más feliz.

Melinda fue atendida de inmediato por la enfermera quien la dejó ahí y un par de horas mas tarde iría a verla para ver como estaba y si podía irse o no. Mientras Mathw estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente mientras la enfermera realizaba los procedimientos.

- Señor Potter ¿Esta seguro que no sabe quien le lanzó el hechizo? –Pregunto la enfermera intrigada,

- No Madame Ponfrey, no vimos quien me lo lanzó porque el pasillo estaba oscuro –dijo Melinda por quinta vez a la mujer.

- Un pasillo oscuro a plena luz del día, me suena demasiado extraño –dijo la enfermera mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- No estaba totalmente oscuro pero no era fácil distinguir a alguien del otro extremo –dijo Mathw apoyando la versión de su hermana – solo vimos que era un chico, porque era alto pero ni siquiera vimos de que casa era…

- Bien, me parece que daré información de esto al director para que tome las medidas del caos –dijo la enfermera saliendo del lugar.

- Deberías haberle dicho que fue ella –dijo Mathw mirándola de reojo mientras esta intentaba sentarse pero verdaderamente le dolían las costillas.

- N tiene caso, de todos modos me lo merecía porque la hice enfadar a propósito para que sacara esa furia que tenia dentro, no es bueno quedarse con esas cosas guardadas, a al larga te va envenenándote por dentro –dijo Melinda mirando significativamente a su hermano.

- No insistas, no te diré nada –dijo Mathw bajando de la cama para tomarla en brazos con cuidado y dejar en la posición que ella quería.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi hermano y ella es mi mejor amiga, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo –dijo Melinda haciendo pucheritos haciendo que su hermano sonriera y rodara los ojos para volver a oscurecer su rostro.

- Te lo aseguro, no sentirás que es tu mejor amiga cuando te cuente lo que hizo –dijo volviendo a la cama de enfrente para sentarse pesadamente.

- Pruébame –dijo Melinda volviéndose hacia su hermano para mirarlo seriamente.

Mathw le devolvió la mirada un par de segundos antes de suspirar y mirar al techo y luego la ventada que tenia al lado para ver como el cielo azul comenzaba a entremezclarse con nubes cargadas de agua.

- Lupin y yo fuimos novios en cuarto año –dijo Mathw mientras Melinda asentía –ese mismo año yo entre el equipo de quiddich como refuerzo de guardián y ese puesto lo ocupaba Shumacher.

- Sí lo recuerdo, yo había entrado al equipo al año anterior y ese era titular porque el antiguo buscador había salido de séptimo el año anterior –dijo Melinda pensando – y fue ahí cuando te vieron jugar que decidieron sacar a Shumacher y colocarte a ti porque eras mil veces mejor que él.

- Pues bien, nosotros decidimos no contarle a nadie de nuestra relación porque verdaderamente nosotros dos no podíamos cruzar palabra ni para insultarnos –dijo Mathw con una sonrisa melancólica –así que decidimos mantenerlo entre nosotros.

- Sí, ahora que pienso Andy estuvo muy nerviosa por un tiempo –dijo Melinda recordando.

- Así duramos cerca de 1 mes y era increíble porque yo me enamoré de ella perdidamente –dijo Mathw sonrojándose –caí como un estúpido la verdad.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Melinda sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de enamorado melancólico a maniaco rencoroso.

- Durante ese mes o quizás durante más tiempo, no lo sé, ella mantenía una relación con Shumacher a espaldas mías –dijo Mathw con rencor –así se vengó ese infeliz por haberle quitado el puesto… quitándome hasta lo que en ese momento era lo que yo más quería… Andy…

- ¿Cómo… como estas tan seguro de eso? –Pregunto Melinda realmente sorprendida.

- Porque los vi con mis propios ojos –dijo Mathw con rencor -¿recuerdas a esa chica que estaba obsesionada conmigo?

- Esa de ravenclaw que iba en primero en esa época –dijo Melinda asintiendo afirmativamente.

- Pues ella un día se me acercó y me dijo que tenía que ver algo, que me estaban tomando el pelo y debía enterarme –dijo Mathw bajado la mirada –me llevó a un pasillo desierto donde… "_ella"_ se estaba besando con ese infeliz descaradamente.

Melinda lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, no estaba segura de que decirle y menos de que pensar de su amiga, pero lo único que sabía era que algo no lo sonaba bien de todo esto.

- Y tú ¿Que hiciste? –Pregunto Melinda lego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Nada, desde ahí que empezamos a insultarnos y eso… hasta ahora –dijo Mathw con cierto pesar, que fue notado por su hermana quien se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de bajarse con cierta dificultad de la cama -¿Que haces?

- Tengo… algo que… hacer –dijo Melinda mientras caminaba con cierta dificultad.

- Oye, no puedes irte, acaban de darte esa poción, aun no te hace efecto –dijo Mathw corriendo tras ella una vez que salió de la enfermería con bastante dificultad.

- Mathw, es serio, tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes de irme –dijo Melinda desapareciendo por un pasillo mientras se aferraba con fuerza el costado izquierdo de su torso y cojeaba levemente de su cadera derecha ante la atenta mirada de Mathw quien no se atrevió a detenerla porque se veía muy seria y preocupada, así que decidió acudir a quien si podría controlarla… Daniel. Corrió hasta el pasillo del tercer piso pero no tuvo necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que Harry y los demás estaban saliendo del lugar.

- Daniel –dijo Mathw acercándose al chico quien despedía a los demás.

- Mathw ¿Cómo esta Melinda? –Pegunto Lily.

- Bien, pero se salió de la enfermería a la sala común y la poción aun no hace efecto, apenas y caminaba –dijo Mathw encogiéndose de hombros –salió diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, se veía preocupada.

- ¿Por qué no la detuviste? –Pregunto James como si fuera obvio.

- Con Melinda no es llegar y plantártele en frente para darle ordenes –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa –es un poco más complejo

- Por eso mismo te vine a buscar, últimamente eres el único que la controla de verdad –dijo Mathw con preocupación.

- Bien yo iré, no te preocupes –dijo Daniel dirigiéndose a Mathw para girarse hacia los chicos –nos vemos en la noche chicos…

Daniel comenzó su caminata hacia la torre de gryffindor, al llegar a la entrada de sacó la capa y la giró apareciendo o más bien desapareciendo con una capa de invisibilidad. Se acercó a la entrada y con un simple hechizo paso sin mayores problemas por la entrada del retrato, despistando a la dama gorda de la pintura. Como ya sabía donde estaba la chica, lanzó un hechizo a la escalera y subió rápido antes que esta se trasformara en un tobogán.

Llegó a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo y abrió sin mayor preocupación

- ¿Se puede saber porque no estas en la enfermería? –Pregunto Daniel con voz baja pero potente, asustando a Melinda quien estaba sentada en una cama, revisando un baúl muy afanadamente.

- Daniel, me asustaste –dijo Melinda con una mano en el corazón –estaba buscando algo… que necesito para arreglar el enredo de Mathw y Andy…

- Pero ¿Era necesario hacerlo en este momento? no llevábamos ni media hora en la enfermería –dijo Daniel acercándose a ella.

- Sí, nosotros no iremos en la noche y aun no dejo todo arreglado aquí –dijo Melinda sin mirar a Daniel, solo concentrada en revolver el baúl.

- Y ¿Que tanto buscas en ese baúl? Porque ese no es el tuyo –dijo Daniel sentándose en la cama de enfrente con las manos juntas.

- Busco un recuerdo de Andy –dijo Melinda mientras sacaba una bolsa de forma cabrada de cuero que varios compartimentos donde se guardaban pequeños frascos de vidrio –por fin, lo encontré.

- ¿que es eso? –pregunto Daniel intrigado.

- Son recuerdos de Andy –dijo Melinda sentándose bien en la cama con algo de dificultad –Tío Remus, acostumbro a Andy a que si había algo que la atormentaba lo sacara de su mente… por eso es que Andy tiene estos frascos…

- Pero… ¿No es magia muy avanzada para ustedes? Son bastante pequeñas –dijo Daniel con el ceño fruncido.

- No es así, es que ustedes nos subestiman demasiado –dijo Melinda con cierto enfado mientras comenzaba a buscar entre los frascos, los cuales tenían fechas –este es…

- ¿Que vas a hacer con él? –Pregunto Daniel mientras Melinda metía la bolsa de cuero nuevamente en el fondo del baúl y lo cerraba pesadamente –podrías ordenar un poco, ella se dará cuenta que te metiste en él.

- No, no lo hará porque este baúl nunca esta ordenado –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie mientras se apretaba un poco más las costillas por el dolor.

- Por supuesto que lo verá pero ahora te irás a la enfermería y pasaras ahí por lo menos unas horas para que te recupere bien o retrasaremos la partida para mañana en la noche –dijo Daniel con autoridad mientas Melinda lo miraba sorprendida.

- No puedes hacer eso, ya nos hemos tardado mucho en partir, retrasarlo más sería irresponsable –dijo Melinda reprochadoramente.

- Más irresponsable eres tú que no eres capas de pasar ni media hora en la enfermería para que te haga efecto la poción –dijo Daniel con enfado haciendo que Melinda bajara la cabeza –no quiero retrasar la salida, pero si no me haces caso juro que tendré que hacerlo… mírate, apenas y puedes caminar decentemente…

Melinda bajó la mirada mientras sentían como los brazos de Daniel la alzaban y la bajaban en brazos de la habitación de las chicas y la llevaban hasta la enfermería. No se atrevía a reprochar nada ya que sabía que el chico tenía razón , así que se dejó llevar hasta la cama se quedó callada mientras Daniel tomaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente.

- Yo tengo un pensadero para que puedas ver el recuerdo, pero lo haré solo si a enfermera te deja salir –dijo Daniel con cierto enfado a lo que Melinda solo asintió –y no bajes la mirada mira que me encantan esos ojos verdes, tan hermosos que tienes.

Melinda lo miró divertida, sabía que le encantaban sus ojos, muchas veces se lo había dicho, pero también sabía que eso lo hacía siempre que quería retractarse si fue muy duro con ella.

- ¿Estas enojado? –Pregunto Melinda haciendo pucheros.

- Sí –dijo Daniel intentando no reírse.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo –dijo Melinda mirándolo antes de sonreír.

- Claro que no lo harás porque no te voy a dejar –dijo Daniel mirándola directamente a los ojos –ahora duérmete un rato para que luego puedas ir a ver ese dichoso recuerdo.

- Sí señor –dijo Melinda como si de un recluta se tratara antes de recostarse en la cama y taparse con las mantas.

Daniel vio como lentamente se que dormida, sueño que duró un par de horas hasta que la enfermera la fue a revisar para darle el alta.

- Bien señorita Potter, vamos a ver como vas las cosas con esa poción –dijo la enfermera revisando las costillas de Melinda y su cadera –parece que la poción hizo bastante efecto…

- ¿Ya puedo irme? –Pregunto Melinda suplicante.

- Solo si me promete que se mantendrá quieta por lo menos hasta mañana –dijo la enfermera mirándola severamente.

- Mm… no se si hasta mañana pero por lo menos hasta esta noche si –dijo Melinda con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Madame Ponfrey, no se si esta enterada pero nosotros tendremos que viajar esta noche por asuntos personales y no podemos retrasar el viaje ¿Hay posibilidad de que me de unas pociones para asegurarme de que las heridas cicatrizaran correctamente? –Pregunto Daniel con la mayor diplomacia del mundo.

- Está bien, si me promete que se hará cargo de administrárselas debidamente, la daré de alta ahora mismo si así lo quieren –dijo la enfermera girándose hacia el chico.

- Se lo agradecería mucho –dijo Daniel antes que la enfermera saliera –ya escuchaste Mel, vas a tener que hacerme caso o nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te recuperes.

- Lo prometo señor gruñón –dijo Melinda lanzándole un almohadón, a lo que Dnaiel iba a responder pero la enfermera volvió a aparecer.

- Aquí las tiene y creo que también es conveniente que se lleve estas otras por si llegasen a ser falta –dijo le enfermera entregándole cera de 10 frascos.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Daniel con las manos llenas –y no se preocupe que yo me encargare de que esta niña se tome todas las pociones.

- Muy bien –dijo la enfermera girándose hacia Melinda –señorita Potter, puede retirarse.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Melinda bajándose de la camilla mientras la enfermera desaparecía –Auch¡¡¡

- Hey, no te emociones demasiado, mira que aun no estas bien –dijo Daniel luego de encoger los frascos y metérselos al bolsillo –Vamos, con cuidado.

Lentamente los dos llegaron a la habitación de Daniel donde Melinda se recostó unos instantes cuando recordó el recuerdo de Andy.

- Daniel, dijiste que me prestarías el pensadero que tenías para ver el recuerdo –dijo Melinda poniendo cara de niña buena.

- Esta bien –dijo Daniel entrando a su despacho que se encontraba en la habitación contigua su recamara, para sacar el pensadero de una estantería –aquí lo tienes…

- Gracias –dijo Melinda sacando un frasco de su bolsillo y vaciándolo en el pensadero.

Poco a poco este se diluyo en el pensadero mientras Melinda comenzaba a asomar la cabeza sin antes mirar a Daniel.

- ¿Me acompañaras? –Pregunto Melinda indecisa.

- Por supuesto –dijo Daniel mientras la chica seguía introduciéndose en el pensadero hasta que este la atrajo a la hizo caer y caer, dejándola en un oscuro pasillo de Hogwarts, donde Daniel apareció segundos después.

- Vaya, no veo na… -dijo Melinda pero no alcanzó a decir la frase cuando una varita unos metros de ellos se encendió, mostrando el rostro de Andy tres años atrás –Andy… gracias…

- Vamos, sigámosla –dijo Daniel viendo como la chica se alejaba a paso lento.

- ¿Dónde irá? parece que era muy tarde –dijo Melinda caminando pegada a su amiga.

- No lo sé pero parece que no quiere que la vea nadie –dijo Daniel viendo como la chica miraba asustada hacia todos lados.

_- Ps… Lupin…_ -dijo una vos desde las sombras.

_- Shumasher ¿Dónde estas?_ –Pregunto Andy haciendo que Melinda se quedara estática.

- Era cierto, ella engaño a mi hermano –dijo Melinda quedándose quieta.

- No te adelantes a las cosas Melinda, observa primero y luego haces conjeturas –dijo Daniel mientras la instaba a seguir caminando hacia donde Andy había avanzado, llegando a una puerta entre abierta.

-_ Tardaste siglos, pensé que no vendrías –_dijo el chico de Gryffindor sentado sobre una mesa –_Vamos, acércate… no muerdo…_

_- ¿Que es lo que quieres Shumacher?-_dijo Andy con molestia ante el comentario de chico.

- _Quería hacerte una proposición –_dijo el chico bajando de la mesa para acercarse lentamente.

- _Sobre que si se puede saber –_dijo Andy cruzándose de brazos.

- _Es simple… mira, tengo amigos que no están para nada de acuerdo con que hayan dejado a tu noviecito de guardián en vez de a mi… -_dijo el chico hablando despreocupadamente –

- _Ve al grano Shumacher –_dijo Andy perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Bien, es simple… si tu noviecito no renuncia al equipo podría… como decirlo… caer de la escoba "accidentalmente"… ¿Me entiendes? –_la voz del chico resonó fuertemente en la habitación mientras Andy palidecía.

- _Eres… eres… -_dijo Andy pero la furia no la dejaba hablar – _No puedes hacer eso porque yo te delataré… le diré a todos que me chantajeaste y como no te funcionó atacaste a Mathw._

_- Nadie te creerá –_dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la chica mientras esta salía corriendo de la habitación pero a escasos metros él la alcanzaba tomándola del brazos y pegándola peligrosamente a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en el otro extremo del pasillo donde dos sombras aparecían, cosa que percibió Daniel quien de inmediato giró la vista hacia el lugar.

- Mira, alguien se acerca –dijo Daniel haciendo que Melinda girara hacia el final del pasillo.

- Pareciera que los estuviera esperando –dijo Melinda mientras volvía a mirar al chico que tenia a Andy atrapada entre sus brazos.

- _Suéltame –_dijo Andy desesperada.

_- No sin antes darme un gusto –_dijo el chico robándole un beso a Andy quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de su captor pero los brazos de él no la dejaron mover un músculo.

Melinda instintivamente giró la cabeza al final del pasillo donde Mathw apareció solo unos segundos seguido de una cabellera rubia antes de desaparecer segundos después.

- Lo planearon, él lo planeo todo –dijo Melidna mientras instentaba correr por donde Mathw había aparecido, pero la mano de Daniel la detuvo.

- Espera –dijo Daniel haciendo ue la chica se girará

– _perfecto, iguales a como me los imagina… -_dijo el chico luego de separar sus labios de los de ella, pero la frase no fue terminada ya que Andy con furia le dio una gran bofetada que lo hizo girar la cara.

- _Eres asqueroso –_dijo Andy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- _Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti pequeña –_dijo el chico mirando como ella lo miraba con furia –_La verdad es que me parece una perdida que estés con ese idiota de Potter y te preocupes tanto por siendo que él no te corresponde…_

_- ¿De que estas hablando? –_Pregunto Andy con mayor furia aun.

- ¿_Por que no te das una vuelta por las escaleras que están al lado del pasillo de la entrada a la torre? Te aseguro que no te quedaran ganas de seguir protegiendo a ese mal agradecido de Potter nunca más –_dijo Shumasher antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo dejando a Andy ahí parada sin saber que hacer.

- Bien, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos, ahora debemos ir a esa dichosa escalera y ver quien era esa niña –dijo Daniel tomando la mano de Melinda para comenzar a correr en dirección a las escaleras, a las cuales llegaron segundos después.

- Es Mathw –dijo Melinda el verlo dentado en uno de las escalones acompañado de la chica rubia que había visto antes –es ella… ella es la chica que estaba enamorada de Mathw hace años atrás…

- ¿Enamorada de tu hermano? –Pregunto Daniel comenzando a atar cabos –creo que ahora veremos que fue lo que realmente sucedió con estos dos…

- _No puedo creer que me haya traicionado de esta manera… y con ese imbécil –_dijo Mathw mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- _No llores por esa mal agradecida, no se lo merece Mathw –_dijo la chica rubia mientras se acercaba de a poco a Mathw.

- _Es que no puedo creerlo –dijo Mathw levantando la cabeza._

_- Tranquilo…_ -dijo la chica acercándose lentamente al rostro de Mathw_ –deja que te haga olvidar este mal rato…_

Mathw la miro unos segundos antes que dejara que la chica posara sus labios sobre los de él para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de ella haciendo que esta se acercara a su cuello.

- Los dos estaban de acuerdo de todo eso –dijo Melinda mirando con repugnancia como los su hermano y la rubia se besaban sin tregua.

- Por lo menos ya sabemos que a ambos los engañaron –dijo Daniel mientras posaba su mirada en el pasillo donde Andy se acercaba sigilosamente –Oh, oh…

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Melinda girándose para ver como Andy posaba sus ojos en la pareja que no dejaba de besarse apasionadamente –Merlín…

- Por esto es que los dos se odian tanto… -dijo Daniel al ver como la chica salía corriendo y se metía en la torre.

- _Hey, espera… -_dijo Mathw separándose de la rubia_ –esto no debió suceder… yo no…_

_- Claro que debió suceder, no te preocupes… -_dijo la rubia intentando acercarse nuevamente.

_- No, no debió suceder porque yo no siento nada por ti –_dijo Mathw colocándose de pie.

_- pero puedes llegar a sentirlo _–dijo la chica siguiéndolo cuando este comenzó a caminar_ –Mathw espera._

_- Oye, te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo pero la verdad es que nunca voy a corresponderte porque nunca me has gustado –_dijo Mathw girándose hacia ella_ –lo lamento pero… no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas…_

La chica lo miro un poco dolida antes de asentir y volver a mirarlo.

_- ¿Jamás tendré una oportunidad? _–Pregunto la chica con los ojos vidriosos.

_- No lo sé… pero por ahora no… no con lo que acaba de suceder –_dijo Mathw corriendo su vista hacia otro lado –_buenas noche… y gracias por todo…_

_- No te preocupes Mathw, espero que estés bien… y no te martirices por esa traidora, no se lo merece –_dijo la rubia mientras Mathw asentía y desaparecía por el pasillo mientras en el rostro de la chica se formaba una sonrisa –_Todo salió como pensábamos…_

_- Por supuesto… ahora estoma a mano Potter… -_dijo Shumacher apareciendo de entre las sombras del pasillo_ –así como me quitaste lo que más quería, el quiddich, yo te quite lo que más amabas… tu Andrómeda…_

Lentamente el recuerdo comenzó a hacerse borroso hasta que los dos chicos volvieron a aparecerse en la habitación de Daniel.

- ¿Que harás ahora? –Pregunto Daniel a Melinda quien no pronunció palabras por unos minutos.

- Pedir ayuda…

Continuará...

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Hola a todos, espero que esten bien... mmm la verdad no tengo mucho que decir solo ¡¡¡DENSE UNA VUELTA POR LOS REVIEWS PORQUE RESPONDI AHI A TODOS ELLOS!!!  
Ejem... pues nada, solo eso y darles las gracias a todos por el epoyo y que estoy trabajando a toda maquina para actualiar pronto pero espero sus reviews son su paga hacia mi asi que los estare esperando..._**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos a todos, cuidense mucho.  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	26. Situviera futuro, sería tu madre

**_LEAN CON ATENTAMENTE EL FINAL PORQUE LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..._**

**_OooOooO_**

Capítulo 26: Si tuviera futuro, seria tu madre

Melinda caminaba por el pasillo de Hogwarts camino a la torre que albergaba al grupo de chico venidos desde el pasado.

Definitivamente ellos serían los únicos que podrían ayudarla si quería que Mathw y Andy terminaran juntos y más ahora que ella no estaría en la escuela. Ellos eran los únicos en los que ella podía confiar para encomendarles esa difícil misión, pero también sabía que no sería fácil.

- ¿Estas segura que ellos podrán hacerlo? –Pregunto Daniel caminando lentamente a su lado.

- Claro, ellos son Potter y compañía, ellos son capaces de todos… son una leyenda en la escuela por si no lo sabías –dijo Melinda mordiéndose las uñas.

- Pues no pareces muy segura, más bien parecer muy, pero muy nerviosa –dijo Daniel mientras seguía con su caminar y mirando hacia el frente.

- No ayudas mucho ¿sabes? –dijo Melinda reprochadoramente.

- Yo solo digo lo que veo y no te ceo muy convencida de lo que me dices –dijo Daniel doblando por una esquina.

- No es que no confíe en ellos es que… estoy pensando en las armas que tienen y no es mucho la verdad… -dijo Melinda pensando y mordiendo sus uñas –tendrían que…mmm no pero sería muy difícil…

- ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Daniel posando su vista en la pelirroja.

- En… en que van a necesitar a Shumasher para aclarar la situación o ninguno de ellos va a creerse nada –dijo Melinda volviendo a sus uñas.

- Pero… ¿Cómo van a encontrarlo? –Pregunto Daniel intrigado mientras comenzaban a subir unas escaleras –además ten en cuenta que ellos no pueden ser vistos por gente de fuera o tendrán problemas su alguien los reconoce…

- Lo sé, por eso es que vamos a tener problemas… -dijo Melinda mientras en su rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa de iluminación –a menos que no sean ellos quienes lo traigan…

- ¿Quién entonces? –Pregunto Daniel terminando de subir las escaleras antes que estas cambiaran de lugar inesperadamente

- Esa chica… la del recuerdo, la rubia que estaba con Mathw –dijo Melinda mientras Daniel la miraba alzando una ceja –claro, ella puede contactarse con él y así le sacarán la verdad a ese pelmazo sin exponerse.

- Pero… ¿Cómo van a hacer que diga la verdad? –Pregunto Daniel mientras llegaban a la entrada de la torre.

- Pues para eso van a tener que usar el encanto de los merodeadores –dijo Melinda mientras la puerta de abría repentinamente.

- Por su puesto, los merodeadores siempre usan su encanto, preciosa –dijo James apareciendo tras la madera –Por fin llegan, los estábamos esperando hace siglos.

- No seas exagerado –dijo Melinda entrando seguido de Daniel quien choco las manos amistosamente con James y con los demás quienes se acercaban hasta ellos para saludarlos.

- Tú dirás para que somos buenos –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado en uno de los sillones, mientras los otros se acercaban.

- Necesito que se hagan cargo de un asuntito mientras no estoy –dijo Melinda subiendo la pierna.

- ¿Que sucede¿Algún Slytherin a quien quieras molestar¿Alguien a quien darle una lección? –Pregunto Sirius haciendo sonar los dedos.

- Mm… no directamente –dijo Melinda mientras todos la miraban extrañados –necesito que vuelvan a juntar a Mathw y Andy…

Todos se miraron las caras por unos segundos antes que James tomara la palabra.

- ¿Quieres que le hagamos de celestinas? –Pregunto James sorprendido -¿Estás loca?

- A mi me parece excelente idea –dijo Noe mientras Lily asentía.

- ¿Dónde esta Ashly? –Pregunto Remus quien salía de la habitación secándose el cabello.

- Dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer –dijo Noe como si nada.

- Bueno ¿Y¿Me ayudaran? –Pregunto Melinda poniendo carita de borrego a medio morir.

Todos se miraron las caras unos segundos, las chicas estaban de acuerdo pero los chicos, en especial Sirius y James no estaban muy seguros de meterse en esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué quieres unirlos? ellos se odian –dijo James meditando.

- No se odian, están dolidos porque cada uno cree que fue traicionado por el otro –dijo Melinda como si fuera obvio –además ellos están peleados porque "ciertas personas" se entrometieron en su relación y los engañaron.

- ¿Quiénes? –Pregunto Lily haciendo que Melinda sacara el frasco con el recuerdo de Andy y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

- Al pensadero –dijo James tomando el frasco y vaciando en un pensadero que les había dejado Dumbledor tiempo atrás.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ashly estaba sentada fuera de la entrada a la sala de los menesteres, algo le decía que tenía que estar ahí, que tenía que hablar con Andy o por lo menos hacer que ella la escuchara aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo haría pero ya se las arreglaría.

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había llegado ahí y no pasaba nada y eso la desesperaba un poco, así que con todo el valor del mundo comenzó a pasearse por la entrada de la sala con una cosa en mente. Una cocina. Si había algo que a ella le gustaba hacer era cocinar, además sabia que la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de alguien era por el estomago.

Se armo de valor y camino hacia la puerta que había aparecido para tomar la manilla de la puerta pata girarla y entrar despreocupadamente.

Andy estaba sentada en una cómoda habitación llena de cojines y con una chimenea que crepitaba tranquilamente consumiendo los trozos de madera en él. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado y en que sucedería ahora que Melinda se iba e iba a tener que enfrentar la relación de su amiga con el compinche del idiota de Potter. Estaba en eso cuando vio como en el otro extremo de la habitación se comenzaba a formar una cocina llena de implementos acordes a ella y unos segundos después la puerta se abriera dejando pasar a Ashly quien entró tranquilamente y se acercó a la cocina para colocarse el delantal y tomar una olla para colocarla en la cocina.

- Se puede saber ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Andy colocándose de pie.

- Me parece que es muy obvio lo que hago aquí –dijo Ashly sin ánimos de peleas –quiero cocinar un poco porque estas situaciones me ponen un poco tensa…

- ¿Por qué no vas a las cocinas y me dejas en paz? ahí tienes a los elfos, ellos estarían encantados de ayudarte –dijo Andy con enfado mientras se colocaba de pie acercándose al limite de las dos habitaciones.

- Pues ese es el problema con las cocinas de esta escuela –dijo Ashly mientras sacaba varios frascos de una estantería y de otra –No quiero que me ayuden y para ellos es casi un pecado dejar que yo la hiciera sola y eso de verdad…. me enfurece…

Andy se acercó un poco para ver como ella con ágiles movimientos comenzaba a echar distintos elementos dentro de una fuente para luego comenzar a mezclarlos con un siempre movimiento de varita que hizo que una cuchara lo hiciera sola, pero a pesar de eso lo que más le sorprendía era la mera en que la chica había entrado a la habitación y como había respondido a pesar de cómo ella le había hablado.

- Oye… ¿Quieres ayudarme? –Pregunto Ashly con la mayor naturalidad posible aunque por dentro estaba muy asustada.

Andy no respondió, solo dio un paso hacia la cocina haciendo desaparecer la habitación donde ella había estado para dar paso solo a una gran cocina con un sin fin de productos y elementos que siempre son necesarios en una cocina.

Ashly por su parte se movía con maestría mezclando los productos mientras Andy se acercaba con cierta timidez para no romper nada como siempre solía hacerlo en casa, son su padre.

- Eres buena –dijo Andy intentando colocarle la toa a un tarro pero este se le resbalo de las manos y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por las manos de Ashly que alcanzaron a sostenerlo –y ágil también…

- Es cosa de practica, nada más –dijo Ashly sonriendo –yo solo cocinaba con hechizos y eso… pero Lily me regalo un libro de cómo cocinar de manera muggle y con uno que otro consejito de ella aprendí mucho más… me ayudo muchísimo… me daba aliento cuando me equivocaba

Las palabras de Ashly resonaban en su cabeza o más bien en su corazón. Sabía hacia donde iban esos comentarios ya que ella misma pensaba de esa forma pero le costaba admitirlo.

- Tienes una muy buena amiga, porque eres muy buena –dijo Andy sentándose en un piso que había cerca quedando frente a la cocinera.

- Del mismo modo que tú las tienes también –dijo Ashly aventurándose a tocar un tema que seguramente era sensible para Andy.

- Lo sé, pero siento que los rencores no me dejan en paz –dijo Andy con total serenidad para alivio de Ashly.

- Personalmente pienso… que es bueno tener sentimientos hacia una persona o hacia un hecho, sean cuales sean… pero cuando estos comienzan a afectar las relaciones con los demás creo que debemos dejarnos ir y más cuando hay una relación de amistad en juego…

- Lo sé y pienso lo mismo pero nunca pensé que me iba a ser tan difícil –dijo Andy mientras veía que Ashly comenzaba a amasar dentro de una fuente mezclando todo solo con el movimiento de sus manos -¿Que vas a hacer?

- Corrección… VAMOS a hacer –dijo Ashly tomando aire en su ardua labor –haremos galletas.

- Que rico –dijo Andy sonriendo y mirando la mezcla que batía con afán una cuchara que no para de girar -¿Para que es eso que haces allá?

- Es un baño de chocolate especial que le colocaremos sobre las galletas pero es mucho mejor que alguien las bata a mano –dijo Ashly mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Lo haría pero no quiero tirarla –dijo Andy con cierto temor de acercarse demasiado.

- Sí se caen pues simplemente sacamos mas de la estantería y lo hacemos otra vez, no hay problemas, además eso lo necesitamos cuando las galletas estén listas y para eso aun falta un poco, deben cocerse primero –dijo Ashly afanadamente en amasar las galletas.

- Pues bien, si quieres arriesgarte –dijo Andy tomando el control de la cuchara que al instante dejo de girar por si sola para adecuarse al ritmo de ella –oye, no es tan difícil.

- Claro que no lo es… del mismo modo que no es difícil pedir perdón –dijo Ashly sin mirarla.

- No creo que puedan perdonarme tan fácilmente –dijo Andy concentrada en su trabajo.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? –Pregunto Ashly dejando de amasar para mirar a Andy quien asintió –la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de una personas es por el estómago y nada mejor que unas galletas con cobertura de chocolate…

- Lo sé, a ti te funcionó –dijo Andy sonriéndole y volviendo a sus labores mientras conversaban de trivialidades.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Los chicos se introdujeron en el pensadero y comenzaron a ver el recuerdo, al regresar Melinda les contó lo que Mathw les había contado y entendieron la situación.

- Pero ¿Esa chica aun esta en hogwarts? –Pregunto Noe intrigada.

- Sí, pero no estoy segura de cual es la relación que tiene con Mathw actualmente –dijo Melinda encogiéndose de hombros –pero eso n o es tan importante por ahora, lo realmente importante es que se acerquen a esa chica y le saquen la verdad.

- Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso? –Pregunto Remus.

- Ah… pues a eso me refería a los encantos de los merodeadores –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa como las que colocaba James para conquistar a las chicas.

- Nos la estas poniendo difícil –dijo Sirius pensando.

- Lo sé pero si no estuviera segura de que ustedes podrían con esto no se los hubiera pedido –dijo Melinda apelando a la presión psicológica.

- bien, yo creo que podemos hacerlo, con la información que tenemos y con la que podamos recabar podríamos lograrlo –dijo Lily con decisión mirando a James y a los demás.

- Está bien, si todos están de acuerdo pues entonces tomamos la misión –dijo James cuadrándose frente a Melinda cosa que la hizo reír

- Por cierto Daniel ¿A que horas se van? –Pregunto Noe al chico quien hasta ese momento prefirió mantenerse en silencio y dejar que ellos discutieran sus pros y sus contras de la situación.

- Dentro de unas horas –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad.

- Y ¿Tienen todo listo? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Sí, desde hace algunos días que tenemos las cosas que necesitaremos listas para este momento –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie –bueno, ahora tengo que irme porque mamá me dijo que vendría con Ámbar y mandaría llamar a Thomas para explicarles mi partida.

- Pues bien no te preocupes Melinda, nosotros no encargaremos de que cuando llegues esos dos estén juntos nuevamente –dijo James con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Melinda.

- Cuídate –dijo Harry antes que ella se fuera.

- Por supuesto, aun me quedan muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa, la misma que le devolvió Harry.

- ¿A que hora te irás? –Pregunto Lily.

- Cerca de las 11, para que nadie nos vea y no tengamos que darle explicaciones a nadie –dijo Melinda apoyada en la puerta con Daniel a su lado.

- Pero al darse cuanta que no estas, de todos modos van a comenzar a preguntar ¿Que dirán entonces? –Pregunto Remus.

- Lo que quieran, realmente no me interesa –dijo Melinda encogiéndose de hombros.

- Dumbledor me dijo que se encargaría de eso así que no nos preocuparemos de eso –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de Melinda y acercarse más a la puerta –bueno, nosotros nos vamos para terminar de arreglarnos… nos vemos luego en la entrada.

- Claro, nos vemos luego –dijo Sirius mientras los dos chicos salían de la sala.

- Vaya, realmente toda esta situación me sorprende –dijo Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Igual que a todos pero creo que será entretenido hacerla de celestinas –dijo Noe con una sonrisa mientras se iba a sentar con Sirius –me hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiera hecho conmigo.

- Con ustedes no era necesario, siempre estuvieron enamorados pero nunca lo quisieron admitir hasta lo de tu ataque Noe –dijo Lily mientras se sentaba con James.

- Oigan ¿Dónde esta Ashly? Me siento un poco solo –dijo Remus al ver a las dos parejas.

- No te preocupes Remus, ella esta bien –dijo Lily mirándolo significativamente haciendo que Remus entendiera cual era el paradero de su novia –de todos modos no estas solo, Harry también lo esta.

- Te equivocas, yo tengo una versión grande de mi castaña –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –aunque no hay nada como MI castaña.

- No te preocupes, ella no se dará cuenta que no estamos –dijo James golpeando el hombro de su hijo.

- Sí pero yo si me doy cuenta del tiempo que paso sin ella –dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sillón mientras los otros comenzaban a planean su estrategia para juntar a la parejita pero él no escuchaba, solo pensaba en la Hermione de sus época y en sus mellizos recién nacidos y en lo mucho que quería estar con ellos en ese momento.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Melinda y Daniel llegaron al despacho de Dumbledor donde Hermione los esperaba con Ámbar y Thomas, quienes iban a ser los últimos en enterarse de la partida de su hermana.

- Permiso profesor –dijo Melinda entrando seguida de Daniel.

- Pasa Melinda –dijo Dumbledor haciendo aparecer dos sillas para los recién llegados.

- MEL –grito la niña corriendo hasta su hermana.

- Hola Ámi –dijo Melinda tomando a la niña en sus brazos para cargarla hasta su asiento.

- ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que sucede mamá? nos tienes aquí desde hace rato –dijo Thomas mirando a su madre desde sus anteojos.

- Bueno, no soy yo quien debe hablar con ustedes, sino Melinda –dijo Hermione mirando a su hija quien dejaba de jugar con su hermana para mirar a sus dos hermanos.

- ¿Que sucede Mel? –Pregunto Thomas a su hermana mayor.

- Quiero informarles de algo –dijo Melinda sentando bien a Ámbar en sus piernas – tengo que hacer un viaje…

- ¿Te irás? –Pregunto Ámbar de inmediato haciendo pucheros.

- Sí mi niña, tengo que hacer un viaje importante –dijo Melinda mirando a su madre quien le asintió para que continuará.

- ¿Dónde te irás? –Pregunto Thomas sorprendido.

- … Daniel y yo vamos a ayudar a papa con su "trabajo" –dijo Melinda mirando significativamente a su hermano para que entendiera cosa que funcionó ya que él comprendió de inmediato.

- ¿Van a ayudar a papá? –Pregunto Ámbar con ilusión –yo también quiero ayudar a papá, quiero ir contigo…

- Ámi, amor… no puedes venir con nosotros porque no vamos a tener tiempo para estar contigo, papá tiene mucho trabajo y vamos a ayudarle, no vamos jugar –dijo Melinda viendo como la ilusión desaparecía de los ojos de su pequeña hermana.

- Pero es que extraño a papá, no me a escrito en mucho tiempo –dijo Ámbar mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas –Parece que ya no me quiere más…

- No digas eso hija, tu papa te quiere muchísimo… es solo que tiene muchísimo trabajo –dijo Hermione intentando animar a su hija pero de los ojos de esta ya comenzaban a caer lágrimas de tristeza.

- Eso no es cierto, no me quiere porque hace muchos, muchos días que se fue y no me ha escrito –dijo Ámbar mientras no dejaba de llorar.

- Oye preciosa –dijo Daniel llamando de atención de la niña quien en esos momentos le daba la espalda pero al escuchar su voz se giró hacia él para mirarlo –te prometo que apenas lleguemos con él le diremos que te escriba… ¿Te gusta la idea?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Daniel ya que estaba prometiendo algo realmente imposible, Harry no podía escribirle, ni siquiera iban a estar con él.

- ¿Me lo prometes? –Pregunto Ámbar mirándolo con carita de pena.

- Igual que te prometo cuidare a tu hermana –dijo Daniel levantando su mano izquierda en señal de juramento.

- Genial –dijo Ámbar volviendo a sonreír mientras miraba a Melinda luego de besar su mejilla y correr a los brazos de Hermione quien aun estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo se irán? –Pregunto Thomas para cambiar el tema ya que se había formado un silencio incomodo.

- Esta noche, no quiero que nadie me vean al irme porque comenzarían a hacer preguntas y eso –dijo Melinda mientras no dejaba de mirar a Daniel quien solo le sostenía la mirada con una leve sonrisa, sabía que tenía un plan porque no iba a prometer algo que no iba a suceder.

- Pero cuando noten que no estas comenzaran a hacer preguntas ¿Que voy a decir? –Pregunto Thomas con preocupación.

- Dirás que ella fue llamada por una escuela de Escocia y que yo autorice su salida al igual que su madre –dijo Dumbledor respondiendo esa pregunta.

- Profesor pero el ministerio va a preguntar porque no fueron informados del intercambio, va a tener problemas con eso –dijo Hermione preocupada.

- No te preocupes Hermione, solo diré que el internado me informo a mi de su decisión proponiéndomelo como algo fuera de los parámetros del ministerio, solo como una prueba de un intento de futuros acuerdos entre ambos ministerios para formar un traslado más fluido –dijo Dumbledor con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Van a mentir? –Pregunto Ámbar con inocencia haciendo que todos se miraran las caras sin saber que responder.

- Sí, vamos a mentir –dijo Dumbledor –pero quiero que sepas que por la razón que sea eso no es bueno.

Lo niña lo vio fijamente mientras asentía y se perdía en ese mar de infinitos ojos celestes que le daban la sensación de mirar el cielo.

- Bueno mis niños, creo que debo irme, aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de irme pero en un rato nos vemos antes que me vaya para que nos despidamos ¿Bueno? –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie y lanzándole un beso a sus dos hermanos menores –Buenas noche mamá, señor director.

- Buenas noches –dijo Daniel también desapareciendo por la puerta después de Melinda.

- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste eso a mi hermana? –Pregunto Melinda enfadada por la mentira del chico –no puedes mentirle de esa manera, cuando vea que no llega la carta le enfadara mas con mi padre…

- No si la carta llega –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa el ver lo sobre protectora que podía llegar a ser con sus hermanos menores.

- La carta no puede llegar porque no veremos a papá y aunque lo veamos dudo mucho que quiera ponerse a escribir, más bien me da la impresión que nos va a querer matar –dijo Melinda mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él apuntándole con el dedo índice –No puedes mentirle así a una niña pequeña.

- No voy a mentirle y la carta si llegará –dijo Daniel testarudamente.

- Daniel… ¿Que parte de todo lo que te dije que entendiste?... mi padre no… -dijo Melinda colocando su mano en el pecho del chico pero este le tomó las manos con delicadeza y las refugió entre la suyas para comenzar a hablar calmadamente.

- Angelito mío ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? –Pregunto Daniel acercando su rostro al de Melinda hasta dejar sus frentes juntas y sus narices rozando mientras esta negaba levemente –pues entonces confía en mí, a tu hermana le llegará la carta de Harry Potter.

- Pero papá no… -dijo Melinda con el tono de voz más bajo pero aun así levemente desesperado.

- Melinda –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la hacia girar en 180 grados mientras comenzaban a camibar –tenemos la suerte de que en esta época no tenemos solo un Harry Potter…

Melinda miraba hacia delante mientras las manos de Daniel en su cintura la hacían avanzar y su mente comenzaba a analizar las palabras dichas por su guardián.

- ¿Vas a hacer que el Harry del pasado…? –Pregunto Melinda mientras Daniel reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Melinda mirando hacia delante y respirando en su oído haciendo estremecer a la chica mientras asentía –pero eso también es mentirle.

- No, no lo es –dijo Daniel maniobrando las caderas de Melinda para que girara hacia la derecha en un pasillo –Su padre es Harry Potter, el del futuro o el del pasado no interesa, su padre es Harry Potter.

- Pero ella se dará cuenta porque él no la conoce –dijo Melinda media aturdida por tanta cercanía con Daniel.

- Un padre siempre será padre, en las circunstancias que sean –dijo Daniel en el oído de Melinda haciéndola estremecer nuevamente cosa que él percibió perfectamente y le encantaba –No te preocupes, te aseguro que Harry lo hará bien y tu hermana estará contenta.

- Pero es mentirle de cualquier manera –dijo Melinda girándose bruscamente –no quiero mentirle a mi hermana.

Daniel la miró unos segundos antes de volver a tomarla por la cintura y pegarla un poco más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes como llaman los muggles a quien le trae los regalos en navidad? –Pregunto Daniel con tranquilidad.

- Santa Claus –dijo Melinda extrañada.

- Bien, a los niños les mienten diciéndoles que es ese viejo gordo de barba blanca y ropa roja quien les trae los regalos, siendo que son sus padres quienes tienen que recorrer todas las tiendas recopilando todo lo que sus pequeños quieren, pero no lo hacen porque sería romperles la ilusión –dijo Daniel mirándola a los ojos verdes –decirle a tu hermana que tu padre no le escribirá implicaría que habría que darle explicaciones que no son conveniente darle a una niña tan pequeña que tiene esa ilusión a flor de piel… sería horrible para ella.

- Pero mentir siempre es malo –dijo Melinda testarudamente.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero mentir y que me crezca la nariz a ver esos ojitos tan lindos de esa pequeña llenarse de lágrimas –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda lo miraba y sus piraba rindiéndose.

- Esta bien, solo espero que no se de cuenta porque eso lo dolerá mucho más –dijo Melinda mirando hacia la ventana y luego notando los brazos de Daniel a su alrededor –tienes cierta manía con mi cintura…

Daniel lanzó una sonora carcajada para luego girarla nuevamente y comenzar a caminar otra vez pegado a ella evitando así que viera el rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de Melinda quien miraba hacia delante con una sonrisa en los labios.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Cerca de las 10:50 de la noche ya estaban casi todos tras la puerta de roble donde esperaba un carruaje para llevarse a Melinda y Daniel a la estación de trenes de donde saldría su tren en poco más de media hora hacia Londres de donde desaparecerían por tres cuatro meses.

- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Ashly? –Pregunto Sirius sentado en los escalones.

- No te preocupes, aparecerá antes que Melinda y Daniel se vayan –dijo Lily sentado en el escalón de abajo en las piernas de James.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Pregunto Remus a su lado.

- Remus tranquilízate, ella esta donde quiere y debe estar –dijo Noe sajando el teme y recostándose en el hombro de Sirius para que esta la acercara más a él pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros.

- ¿Dónde estará Andy? ella debe estar aquí… Melinda se irá y… -dijo Samantha mientras se aferraba al tronco de David.

- Malfoy tranquilízate, esa chica por muy chalada que este no va a dejar a mi hermana irse sin antes despedirse… y Mel tampoco se irá sin despedirse de ella –dijo Mathw mientras recibía una mirada analítica de Hermione quien escucho las palabras de "_mi hermana_" y "_Mel_" de la boca de su hijo, las cuales nunca pensó que iba a escuchar o por lo menos no hasta que Harry volviera a poner un poco de orden.

- Creo que las cosas mejoran –dijo Thomas quien miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melinda caminaba por el pasillo con su capa de viaje negra al igual que Daniel y el bolso de mano donde había echado un par de dulces, un reproductor muggle de música y un poco de ropa por si acaso mientras que sus maletas estaban reducidas en sus bolsillos.

- Tienes que hablar con… Harry –dijo Melinda no muy segura de cómo llamarlo.

- No te preocupes, mientras te despidas me encargare de halar con él, después necesitare una de tus caritas de cachorro abandonado para que acepte y listo –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Carita de cachorro abandonado? Yo no hago eso –dijo Melinda sorprendida.

- Claro que sí, así es que consigues todo lo que quieres, incluso conmigo –dijo Daniel mirándola de reojo para ver como ella abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.

- Mentira –dijo Melinda apurando un poco más el paso para llegar a la entrada antes que Daniel y sentir la fría brisa dándole de golpe en la cara, como si algo quisiera que volviera bruscamente a la realidad… tendría que irse…

- Por fin llegas hija, tienes que apresurarte o llegaras tarde –dijo Hermione viendo como Melinda los observaba a todos cuidadosamente entristeciendo un poco su mirada.

- Ella vendrá, tranquila –dijo Hermione en su oído mientras la abrazaba con infinito cariño.

- Eso espero –dijo Melinda suspirando.

Daniel quien se había quedado unos pasos más atrás se dirigió directamente hacia Harry para despedirse y hablar con él.

- Que tengan suerte –dijo Harry despidiéndose del chico estrechando su mano.

- Lo mismo digo, la van a tener bien difícil –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano también –pero antes quisiera hablar contigo un segundo.

- Sí claro –dijo Harry apartándose un poco mientras los otros se acercaba para despedirse de Melinda -¿Que sucede?

- Mira, tenemos un pequeño problema con Ámbar –dijo Daniel mirando a la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Melinda en ese momento dándoles las espalda –ella no sabe todo lo que a sucedido contigo en esta época y lo único que quiere es que su padre le escriba una carta, pero como veras es imposible que el Harry de esta época lo haga así que…

-… quieren que la escriba yo –dijo Harry terminando la frase mientras Daniel asentía. Harry miró a la pequeña que reía en los brazos de su hermana, no le gustaba nada la idea de mentirle a la pequeña sin contar con que no tenia idea e que debía escribirle

- No lo sé, yo no la conozco… no quiero que se de cuenta que no soy verdaderamente su padre y que se enfade con el verdadero… -dijo Harry complicado con la petición.

- Pero ¿Que dices? tu eres su padre, ahora o próximamente lo eres, un padre jamás deja de serlo –dijo Daniel dándole ánimos en el momento en que Melinda se acercaba a los dos.

- Muchas gracias, estoy segura que a Ámbar le hará muy feliz –dijo Melinda besando la mejilla de Harry haciendo que este no pudiera negarse a la petición.

- Ahora debemos irnos –dijo Daniel separándose un poco d ellos para caminar al carruaje para tirar dentro las dos maletas de mano que llevaban.

- Si tienes dudas, pregúntale a mamá –dijo Melinda en el oído de Harry mientras lo abrazaba y caminaba hacia el carruaje y los miraba a todos.

- Lamento todo esto, es mi culpa… si no… -dijo Samantha con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- No digas tonterías, si ella no esta acá es porque esta enfadada pero no contigo, sino con ella misma –dijo Melinda dándole un abrazo al momento en que un hombre encapuchado aparecía por la entrada a los terrenos.

- No pensabas irte sin despedirte de tu padrino ¿verdad? –Pregunto Remus acercándose al carruaje.

- PADRINO –grito Melinda mientras corría a su encuentro y se colgaba de su cuello mientras los otros la observaban con una sonrisa –Que bueno que no viniste.

- Por supuesto que iba a estar aquí –dijo Remus viendo que no estaba Andy con ella -¿Donde esta Andy?

- Es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes… solo dile que la quiero mucho y que me perdone si fui muy dura con ella –dijo Melinda separándose justo cuando Remus iba a hablar –no preguntes padrino… tú sabes como somos nosotras…

Remus la miró y vio cierta tristeza en sus ojos pero aun así mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Melinda se acercó al carruaje mientras todos su colocaban en los peldaños de las escaleras para despedirla y ella pudiera observarlos. Se giró y colocó un pie en el peldaño pero…

- ¡MEL ESPERA! –Grito Andy apareciendo por la puerta de roble muy agitada seguida e Ashly –Espera un momento…

- Pensé que no vendrías –dijo Melinda mientras Andy se paraba frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que su corazón le ganó y se abrazo a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

- Perdóname… soy una tonta –dijo Andy mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón –dijo Melinda señalando a Samantha detrás de ellas quien las miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Andy se giró y tomo a la rubia de la mano y se junto con Melinda quedando las tres juntas.

- Nosotras jamás dejaremos de ser amigas, pase lo que pase… aunque pasen los años, nosotras siempre estaremos juntas, a lo mejor no físicamente pero si de corazón y que eso no es les olvide nunca –dijo Melinda mientras las abrazaba a las dos con fuerza.

- Bueno, antes que te vayas quiero darte algo para… el camino –dijo Andy entregándole una bolsita.

- ¿Que son? –Pregunto Melinda abriéndola levemente para ver su contenido -No quieres envenenarme ¿verdad?

Todos rieron ante el comentario mientras Andy le golpeaba el hombro amistosamente.

- Claro que no… además tuve una muy buena profesora –dijo Andy girándose hacia Ashly quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

El Remus del pasado le tomo de la mano para acercarla a los demás mientras el Remus grande la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Bien, ahora sí que tengo que irme o me dejará el tren –dijo Melinda metiéndose en el carruaje seguida de Daniel quien solo se limitaba a observar toda la situación.

Una vez dentro Melinda sacó la cabeza por la ventana mientras el carruaje comenzaba a alejarse.

- ¡NOS VEMOS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y SUERTE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN QUE HACER! -grito la pelirroja haciendo que los chicos rieran.

Al ver partir el carruaje todos comenzaron a marcharse, a sus casas o a sus habitaciones.

Mientras los chicos caminaban hacia sus torres Andy se rezago un poco al igual que Ashly.

- Muchas gracias Ashly –dijo Andy mirando a la chica –a pesar de las pesadeses y todo me ayudaste… muchas gracias.

- No tienes porque –dijo Ashly tomándola del hombro.

- Además tuviste la paciencia de enseñarme como solo una madre lo hubiera hecho y eso de agradece –dijo Andy mirando al suelo mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un leve tono rosa.

- Andy –dijo Ashly mientras abrazaba a Andy –te aseguro que si tuviera futuro, sería tu madre encantada del mundo…

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_HOLA A TODOS!!!!!... bueno lo preometido es deuda y yo no quiero deberle nad a nadie, porque suben muchos los intereses así que aqui esta otro capítulo...  
Quiero agradecer los reviews y espero qeu todas sus dudas respecto Andy/Mathw Samantha/David se hayan aclarado igual que la duda de ¿Como lo va a hacer Melidna para ayudar a esa parejita desencontrada? Pues es ahi donde entraran los anhelados Merodeadores y compañia a hacer de las suyas asi que pronto tendremos mucho de ellos para los que los han extrañado.  
Muchas gracias..._**

Camy  
Hermy Evans  
Caty Granger  
LondonKarin  
Bettisg  
HermioneMoon

**_Ahora me voy, no sin antes mandarles miles de besotes y y abrazos para todos quienes leen y dejan reviews y los que no dejan también jejejeje..._**

**_ATENCION:¡¡¡Como se han portado inmensamente bien conmigo y solamente porque ustedes lo pidieron, el capitulo 27 viene explisivamente de Melinda/Daniel asi que preparence los diabeticos para que suba o baje el azucar,TODO puede pasar ahi...!!!_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_OooOooO  
Konnyta-granger  
OooOooO_**


	27. El viaje de mi perdición

Capítulo 27: El vieja de mi perdición.

El tren empezaba su marcha hacia Londres, alejándola de Hogwarts. Estaba sentada en un vagón completamente sola, Daniel había ido a darle un par de instrucciones de parte de Dumbledor al conductor por lo que la había dejado unos minutos sola con sus pensamientos, los cuales comenzaban a dar vueltas por su cabeza para torturarla.

"¿Podría salvas a su padre¿Que sucedería luego de todo eso¿Que iba a ser de ella¿Seguiría siendo una chica normal?" pero una de las preguntas que sonaba mas fuerte era "¿Estaba realmente preparada para vivir esa aventura con Daniel sin dejar que sus sentimientos la traicionaran?". La verdad es que no estaba segura de nada y lo más frustrante era que no podía hacerle esas preguntas a Daniel quien a cada duda de ella tenía una agradable respuesta, no podía simplemente porque él no tenia respuestas a esas dudas que se asomaban por su cabeza, solo el tiempo sería capas de responderlas en su momento pero hasta que ese momento no llegara tendría que aprender a convivir con ellos porque no pretendían dejarla en paz.

- ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Daniel sentado a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa y uso ojos analíticos.

- Me asustaste, no te oí entrar –dijo Melinda girándose hacia el chico.

- Si lo note, llevo sentado aquí cerca de cinco minutos y ni lo notaste –dijo Daniel con una pequeña risita.

- Lo siento –dijo Melinda un poco cohibida.

- No me has respondido –dijo Daniel sentándose frente a ella.

- Pensaba en… cosas –dijo Melinda sin darle mayor importancia –nada muy importante la verdad.

- Bien, no me digas –dijo Daniel tomando un libro y comenzando a leer mientras que Melinda tomaba su reproductor muggle y comenzaba a escuchar sacando una de las galletas de Andy.

- ¿Están buenas? –Pregunto Daniel viendo como la chica comía.

- Sí, buenísimas ¿Quieres una? –Pregunto Melinda ofreciéndole de la bolsita, lo que Daniel acepto.

- Sí, están buenísimas –dijo Daniel mientras la saboreaba.

Melinda solo permaneció en silencio mientras miraba por la ventana y la música comenzaba a sonar en sus oídos. Se dejó llevar por la melodía para luego caer en un profundo sueño del cual no despertó sino hasta que sintió que el tren comenzaba a disminuir de velocidad lo cual significaba que ya estaban por llegar.

Abrió los ojos y se vio recostada en el asiento con una frazada sobre ella mientras Daniel seguía leyendo tranquilamente el libro delante de ella.

- ¿Ya llegamos? –Pregunto un poco aturdida.

- Ya casi… que bueno que despertaste –dijo Daniel cerrando el libro para regalarse una hermosa sonrisa –serás mejor que nos abriguemos porque hace muchísimo fría afuera.

Melinda miró y vio todos los techos de las casas cercanas llenas de nieve… Pronto sería navidad.

Ellos pretendían salir después de navidad pero noticias de nuevos ataques de mortífagos los hicieron adelantar el viaje dos semanas antes, cosa que no tenían para nada prevista pero ya no importaba, ya estaban en Londres y dentro de poco nadie sabría de su paradero, pero ese pensamiento le hacia que ciertas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos pronto –dijo Daniel colocándose bien la capa una vez que bajaron del tren.

- ¿Que haremos primero? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Primero saldremos del radal del ministerio para poder tomar el traslador –dijo Daniel encogiendo también los dos bolsos de mano para que no los incomodara.

- Pero el ministerio tiene control sobre todo el país –dijo Melinda extrañada haciendo que Daniel se girara y la mirara con una sonrisa.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree, pero en todos los países hay ciertos puntos donde le ministerio no tiene control alguno, se llaman puntos muertos y yo conozco uno –dijo Daniel colocándose inesperadamente detrás de Melinda para tomarla posesivamente por la cintura mientras Melinda caminaba extrañada –no te preocupes, pero nos están siguiendo.

- ¿Quiénes? –dijo Melinda tomando la mano de Daniel que estaba en su cintura para apretarla un poco.

- No lo sé, puede que sean simples muggles ladrones, mortífagos o gente del ministerio –dijo Daniel doblando inesperadamente por una calle –suelen cercar los puntos muertos para verificar que nadie los utilice, están muy concientes de sus falencias y no les gusta quedar como idiotas frente a la comunidad mágica.

- Prefiero que sea un muggle –dijo Melinda un poco asustada.

- No te preocupes, no te sucederá nada –dijo Daniel en su oído.

- Me preocupas más tú –dijo Melinda mordiéndose la lengua después por su impertinencia.

Sintió como Daniel la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de besar su mejilla con cariño.

- No te preocupes, no me separare de ti en ningún momento, te lo aseguro –dijo Daniel mientras que apretaba un poco más la mano de Melinda entre la suya al tiempo que masajeaba lentamente su vientre –metámonos aquí para despistarlos un poco.

Daniel se paró en una entrada de un bar de no muy buena categoría pero era lo mejor que había por los alrededores en esos momentos. Entraron notando el aire viciado que impregnada el lugar, se dirigieron directo a la barra donde Melinda se sentó en uno de la asiento mientras Daniel se pegaba a su espalda cubriéndola por completo.

- Me da dos martínis por favor –dijo Daniel al barman mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Melinda haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

- Por supuesto –dijo el barman mientras un hombre al lado de ellos miraba a Melinda lujuriosamente.

- ¿Se te perdió algo con mi novia? –Pregunto Daniel con enfado mirando al hombre.

- No estamos acostumbrados a tanta hermosura por aquí –dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarla mientras Melinda sentía repugnancia.

- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte rápido porque si sigues mirando a mi novia voy a sacarte los ojos –dijo Daniel con una voz tan grave que hizo que los bellos de Melinda se erizaran.

- Tranquilo amigo –dijo el hombre asustado ante la amenaza de Daniel quien instintivamente se pego más al cuerpo de Melinda quien estaba bastante nerviosa no solo por la cercanía del cuerpo de Daniel sino por toda la situación.

- No te preocupes, tú solo compórtate con naturalidad, de lo demás me encargo yo –dijo Daniel en su oído mientras ella tomaba el martíni que le colocaban en frente de un solo trago para hacer una mueca con el rostro –Oye, cuidado con eso que después de despertar te puede provocar bastantes dolores de cabeza.

- Lo siento… -dijo Melinda mientras resoplaba para relajarse un poco –es que todo esto me pone un poco nerviosa.

- Lo sé pero eso te quitara los nervios más de la cuenta y necesito que estés bien por si sucede cualquier cosa –dijo Daniel tomando el vaso al igual que Melinda pero tomando su contenido con mayor moderación.

- … y ustedes ¿De donde son? porque en el vecindario nunca los había visto –dijo el barman secando unos vasos.

- Andamos solo de paso, vamos a viajar y queríamos pasear un rato antes de tomar el tren –dijo Daniel sin mayor importancia.

- Pues deben de tener cuidado, a estas horas aparecer hombres con muy pocas buenas intenciones y andar así nada más puede ser peligroso –dijo el barman mirando a los ojos a Melinda mientras esta le sostenía la mirada inquita por un extraño brillo que en ellos había que le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Intentó recordar esos ojos que se le hacían familiares cuando de repente lo recordó. Fue la misma noche en la que mató a Lucius Malfoy por accidente, eran los ojos de un mortífago.

Inquieta se bajo de la silla para girarse hacia Daniel quien se sorprendió por el movimiento de Melinda.

- Debemos salir de aquí ahora, algo no anda bien con este lugar –dijo Melinda en el oído de Daniel quien solo la miraba hacia el frente sin expresión.

- Aun no podemos salir, no sabemos si… -dijo Daniel pero se detuvo al sentir las manos de Melinda posarse en su cuello para acercarlo peligrosamente a su boca.

- No sé los demás pero el barman es un mortífago –dijo Melinda tan bajo que Daniel apenas la escucho pero fue lo suficiente para que levantara la vista luego de besar la frente de Melinda.

- Tráigame otros dos martínis por favor –dijo Daniel sorprendiendo a Melinda quien pensó que se retirarían enseguida del lugar.

- Daniel… -dijo Melinda casi en un susurro mientras el barman asentía con una sonrisa y se giraba para servir los dos vasos.

Daniel el verlo girar y sin darle tiempo a Melinda para protestar la tomo fuertemente de la mano y corrió con ella hacia la puerta en el momento en el que el barman se giraba con varita en mano.

- ¡ATRAPENLOS! –grito el hombre mientras que muchas cabezas se asomaban por entre las mesas levantando sus varitas,

Daniel tiro fuertemente a Melinda para dejarla delante de él mientras abría la puerta y la empujaba hacia fuera lanzando luego un par de hechizos dentro del lugar y alcanzar a Melinda quien había comenzado a correr.

- ¡Vas a seguir corriendo hasta el final de la calle…¡No te detengas por nada del mundo…¡Espérame al final de la calle…! –dijo Daniel mientras se detenía al igual que Melinda quien lo miraba sorprendida observando de reojos la decena de mortífagos que comenzaban a correr hacia ellos -¡CORRE AHORA!

El grito de Daniel fue con tal autoridad que Melinda comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin importar los innumerables rayos que rozaron sus brazos y sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

Era tanta la adrenalina que no se fijó cuando los gritos dejaron de escucharse y la calle comenzaba a terminarse, llegado a una avenida muy transitada a pesar de las altas horas, donde todo el mundo la miraba extraño ya que ella miraba hacia todos lados desesperadamente, buscando algún lugar seguro donde colocarse. Vio en la acera de enfrente una plaza que estaba medianamente iluminada y donde seguramente podría esconderse y mirar si algún mortífago se acercaba.

Corrió hacia el lugar sin mucha precaución en los autos que circulaban por el lugar. Al llegar se colocó detrás de unos árboles con bastantes hojas y debajo de las cuales podía ocultarse tranquilamente. Así pasar varios minutos en los que Melinda no dejaba de respirar agitadamente y mirar hacia la calle de donde no salía nadie.

Cuando ya habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos Melinda se atrevió a salir un poco cuando el hombre de bar salió escondiendo la varita y encaminándose por una de las calles a toda velocidad.

- Merlín… Daniel ¿Dónde estas? –Preguntaba Melinda mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas y se dejaba caer en el tronco del árbol para comenzar a llorar desesperadamente. Por primera vez se sintió sola, completamente sola y no sabía que hacer. No sabía si Daniel estaba bien, si estaba vivo o si lo habían matado, no sabía que haría ahora…

- Melinda –dijo la voz de un hombre que se arrodillaba frente a ella.

Melinda abrió los ojos y aunque veía bastante borroso distinguió las facciones de Daniel al cual se aferro con todas sus fuerzas.

- Melinda ¿Estas bien¿Te hirieron¿Alguien te alcanzo? –Dijo Daniel con desesperacion tomando el rostro de Melinda en sus manso - ¿MELINDA?

Daniel comenzo a perder el control mientras Melinda no dejaba de sollozar en sus brazos.

- Melinda por favor dime si estas bien –dijo Daniel alzando un poco mas la voz.

- Estoy bien… no me llegó… nada –dijo Melinda mirando a Daniel quien suspiraba aliviado.

- Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto Daniel mucho más tranquilo.

- Porque… porque pensé que estabas muerto… -dijo Melinda volviendo a sollozas en los brazos de Daniel quien la miraba enternecido –pensé que me habías dejado sola…

- Jamás te dejaría sola chiquita –dijo Daniel aferrándola a su cuerpo pasando sus brazos a su alrededor de su cuerpo notando que sus brazos estaban húmedos –Melinda ¿Estas segura de que no te alcanzo ningún hechizo?

- Sí –dijo Melinda separándose un poco de él para ver su rostro y su mano que estaba con sangre –Estas herido…

- No, yo no… tú, estas herida –dijo Daniel mostrándole sus costillas donde tenía una quedamadura bastante profunda.

- No me fije –dijo Melinda tocándose la herida causándose un leve dolor – ¡Auch!

- Debe de ser por la adrenalina –dijo Daniel levantándose con ella –pero debemos irnos, el traslador nos esta esperando… cuando lleguemos te curare esa herida…

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por la plaza hasta llegar a una calle que daba a la carretera. Siguieron por la vereda hasta llegar a una pasarela donde en lo alto había un farol.

- Ahí es –dijo Daniel comenzando c subir las escaleras detrás de Melinda.

- ¿Un farol¿Este es el punto muerto? –Dijo Melinda sorprendida mientras miraba hacia todos lados -¿No se supone que esta vigilado?

- Claro –dijo Daniel deteniéndola con el brazo.

- Pues no lo parece –dijo Melinda apretando su herida en su costado –si nos acercamos nos descubrirán.

- No si hay otro lugar que llame su atención –dijo Daniel mientras una gran explosión se llevaba a cabo cerca del lugar –Ahora es el momento…

Sin poder protestar Melinda sintió como la mano de Daniel se posaba sobre la suya y la hacia tomar el farol. En segundos sintió como la jalaban del ombligo hacia abajo y los pies se separaban de suelo pero en ningún momento sus manos se separaron de las de Daniel.

Segundos después ambos cayeron en el césped mojado por la espesa niebla que comenzaba a cubrirlos. Melinda quien apenas y se había afirmado bien cayo bruscamente al suelo, saltando unos metros lejos de Daniel quien cayo en sus dos pies tranquilamente.

- ¡AUCH! –dijo Melinda cayendo hacia el lado donde su costado herido.

- Melinda –dijo Daniel corriendo hacia ella para ver como se encontraba –Vamos, tengo que curarte esa fea herida o se te va a infectar.

- Pero… ¿Dónde estamos? No puedo ver nada con tanta niebla –dijo Melinda mientras Daniel la tomaba en brazos.

- Estamos en un cementerio la costa oeste de Escocia, en Edimburgo –dijo Daniel.

- ¿Un cementerio¿Por qué estamos en un cementerio? –Pregunto Melinda mirando hacia todos lados -¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos en un cementerio?

- No vamos a quedarnos en el cementerio, nos quedaremos en la casa del cuidador del cementerio –dijo Daniel como si nada.

- ¿Tendremos que cuidar el cementerio? –Melinda con los ojos como platos…

- Jajaja… no, nadie cuida este cementerio porque nadie lo ocupa –dijo Daniel mientras lentamente se formaba delante de ellos una sombra, ando paso luego a la entrada de una humilde pero acogedora casa –no es el mayor lujo pero estaremos bien aquí por una semana…

- ¿Solo una semana¿Dónde iremos después? –Pregunto Melinda.

- Te estas poniendo muy preguntona –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras la dejaba con la mayor delicadeza del mundo sobre la cama.

- Lo siento, pero… una pregunta más –dijo Melinda poniendo carita de niña buena.

- Bien –dijo Daniel sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Por qué no ocupan este cementerio? –Pregunto Melinda temiendo la respuesta.

- Porque hay leyendas que dicen que este cementerio esta hechizado para que los muertos que son enterrados aquí paseen a sus anchas por las noches –dijo Daniel divertido al ver como los ojos de Melinda se enanchaban cada vez más al escuchar sus palabras –pero tranquila, eso es mentira… lo inventó el dueño de otro cementerio para hacer que la gente sacara a sus muertos de aquí y los colocara allá y la verdad lo logró, todas las personas sacaron a sus seres queridos de aquí y los colocaron en su cementerio y este lo dejaron vacío, por eso es que nadie lo cuida.

- Es un chiste ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda asustada

- No, no es un chiste, es verdad… pero solo la parte de que este cementerio esta vacío, ni siquiera hay muertos que puedan molestarnos –dijo Daniel con animo de bromear mientras Melinda lo miraba aterrada –quita esa cara mujer, no me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a unos muertos ¿o si?

- … No… claro que no, pero… no me agradaría pasear por este "agradable" cementerio y encontrarme con un muerto que arregla el jardín –dijo Melinda con sarcasmo mientras Daniel se acercaba con una bandeja llena de gasas, pociones y cremas.

- Pero no nos preocupemos por los muertos ahora, mejor ocupémonos de esa herida que esta muy fea –dijo Daniel acercándose a ella y ayudándola a colocarse de costado para levantar un poco su camiseta –si no te sacas esa camiseta se te va a quedar pegada a la herida y eso si que va a doler… será mejor que te coloques otra.

- Sería mejor que me quedara así nada más porque otra camiseta también puede pegarse –dijo Melinda mientras se sacaba la camiseta con ayuda de Daniel y quedando solo en sujetador.

En un comienzo no se percato de ello pero al verse, se enrojeció violentamente y corrió la cabeza hacia la muralla mientras sentía que le curaba la herida con sumo cuidado.

- Esto de verdad esta feo –dijo Daniel tomando un par de pociones de la bandeja -¿De verdad no sentiste cuando el rayo te impacto? Porque una herida así es casi imposible no sentirla.

- Fue por la adrenalina del momento… creo –dijo Melinda mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar el dolor y la vergüenza de estar semidesnuda.

- Espera, ya casi terminó de desinfectarla… eso es lo que más duele –dijo Daniel mientras daba la ultima pasada a la herida y votaba los apósitos –bien, ahora necesito que levantes un poco el brazo para que te pueda colocar las vendas.

Melinda se giro hacia él con la cabeza agacha para que no viera su rubor pero Daniel lo había notado desde el primer momento.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Daniel mientras colocaba una buena cantidad de poción cicatrizante y sobre ella un apósito para luego comenzar a enrollar unas vendas que sujetaban este a sus costillas

- Nada… ¿Que iba a suceder? –Pregunto Melinda sin levantar la cabeza.

- No creo que tu cara diga lo mismo –dijo Daniel mientras daba vueltas con las vendas con sumo cuidado.

- Mi cara refleja la vergüenza que tengo de que me veas semidesnuda –dijo Melinda levantando la cabeza y mostrando sus encantadoras mejillas (según Daniel) totalmente rosaditas –jamás e estado en ropa interior delante de un hombre que no sean mis hermanos.

Daniel levantó la vista para posarla en los ojos de Melinda que lo miraban de manera extraña.

- Me gustaría que comenzaras a tenerme confianza y de que te dieras cuenta que jamás haría ago que te dañara –dijo Daniel perdiéndose en ese mar esperadla que se abría ante sus ojos.

Melinda lo miró unos segundos sin saber que decir, había estado muchas veces a esa cercanía de él pero era en ese momento en que su fuerza de voluntad la abandonaba y todos los sentimientos que tenía en el corazón comenzaban a aflorar dejándola sin armas. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse mientras Daniel desconectaba su mente de su corazón y la dejaba acabar con la distancia que había entre ellos, rozando sus hermosos labios con los de él. En un comienzo solo rozaron sus labios mientras estos comenzaban a abrirse, pero en un arrebato de desesperación Daniel agarro el labio inferior de Melinda entre sus labios haciendo que Melinda gimiera levemente antes de pasar sus brazos por su cuello y profundizas de inmediato el besa al igual que Daniel, dando rienda suelta a ese desesperante deseo que los invadía.

Pasaron un par de segundos los cuales parecían no pasar jamás para ambos mientras que Melinda daba rienda suelta a todo su deseo al igual que Daniel quien pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Melinda pasando a llevar la herida que tenia en su costado.

Melinda se quejo mientras besaba a Daniel, separándose levemente de él haciendo que la razón volviera a primar entre ambos.

- Lo siento… terminaré de inmediato con esa herida –dijo Daniel volviendo a tomar al venda para seguir pasándola por el torso de Melinda quien no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna luego de eso.

Después de haber terminado con el vendaje Daniel tomó una de sus camisetas y se la colocó a Melinda para cubrir la herida y abrigarla ya que comenzaba a hacer bastante frío.

- Voy a encender la chimenea –dijo Daniel levantándose luego de recostar a Melinda en la cama taparla con las abundantes mantas.

Melinda intentaba por todos los medios esquivar la mirada de Daniel del mismo modo que él quien solo miraba las vendas y en ese momento cruzaba la habitación para encender la chimenea con un toque de varita.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Daniel desde un costado de la chimenea donde había una cocinilla.

- No, gracias –dijo Melinda mirando las mantas como si estas fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

- Yo me haré un café para entrar en calor –dijo Daniel intentando romper el hielo que se había formado entre los dos luego del "incidente" –Será mejor que te duermas, mañana tu herida estará mejor y no necesitaras vendas… esas pociones de Madame Ponfrey son bastante buenas así que no creo que tengas problemas…

- ¿Dónde… dónde dormirás tú? –Pregunto Melinda un poco cohibida.

- Hay cosas para armar otra cama aquí, no te preocupes –dijo Daniel señalando unas formas metálicas arrimadas contra la pared –con un poco de magia podremos hacer maravillas con esa cama… a todo esto ¿estas cómoda en ella o quienes que…?

- NO… no… no te preocupes, estoy bien en la cama… es cómoda… gracias –dijo Melinda volviendo a bajar la mirada para recostarse un poco mas en la cama -… Buenas noches… que duermas bien…

- Igual tú –dijo Daniel sin atreverse a girar para verla a la cara.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y sintió que la respiración de Melinda era lenta y acompasada producto del sueño, suspiró cansado.

"Esto no puede estar sucediéndome" pensó Daniel mientras se giraba y la veía dormida en la cama entre los cojines y ese cabello rojizo revuelto entre ellas, con su cara tersa como una muñequita de porcelana "si esto sigue así terminaremos mal" pensó suspirando y volviendo a la preparación de su café para luego con un simple hechizo armar la cama en el único espacio que había en la habitación, al lado de Melinda. Se recostó en la cama mientras la habitación comenzaba a calentarse con el fuego de la chimenea, no podía conciliar el sueño y sus ojos se desviaban inconscientemente hacia Melinda quien estaba profundamente dormida.

- Si sigo así no dormiré nada –dijo Daniel girándose al lado contrario para dejar que los brazos de Morfeo se apoderaran de él y lo llevaban al mundo donde una relación con Melinda era posible.

A la mañana siguiente abrir los ojos era una tarea bastante difícil, su cuerpo le había pasado la cuenta por la batalla que había tenido con los mortífagos y sin contar que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cierta pelirroja a quien debía proteger.

Lentamente le gano la batalla a sus parpados para ver hacia la cama contigua que estaba vacía. Miró unos instantes las mantas corridas y luego de unos segundos su mente reaccionó. Melinda no estaba.

Se levantó lo más rápido que supo y dio un vistazo por la habitación donde no había nadie. Se acercó a la cocina para mirar por la ventana pero antes de ello su mirada de poso en la puerta que estaba mal cerrada. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó su varita para luego abrir la puerta y salir a la fría mañana. Caminó unos segundos sobre el césped escarchado mirando hacia los lados esperando encontrar algo. No pasaron muchos metros cuando el camino por donde andaba se amplio de manera considerable mostrando un prado inmenso que era cubierto por una gruesa capa de escarcha y donde a varios metros se podía ver a una pelirroja con una capa sentada en una gran roca.

Suspiro aliviado y tras guardarse la varita en el bolsillo de pantalón comenzó a caminar con sigilo hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de ella se detuvo y se quedó mirándola en silencio unos minutos más.

- Me asuste cuando desperté y no te vi –dijo Daniel con voz serena y agradable.

- No quise despertarte, parecías cansado –dijo Melinda sin inmutarse al oír la voz de Daniel.

- Sí, la verdad es que todo el ajetreo de ayer me dejo un poco cansado –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad pero Melinda no respondió ante el comentario y así se formo otro silencio pero esta vez a Daniel le pareció bastante incomodo.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –Pregunto Daniel sin mayores preámbulos.

- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche, estaba algo asustada y… no volverá a suceder –dijo Melinda mirando hacia el frente.

Daniel la escuchaba y sentía que cada palabra iba apretando su corazón hasta estrujarlo y eso le dolía demasiado.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Daniel sin saber que era lo que realmente debía decir en ese momento.

- Eso, que mal interpreté las cosas y que… realmente no quise hacerlo… disculpa si te incomode –dijo Melinda girando sobre la roca para dale la espalda a Daniel con intenciones de irse.

- ¿De verdad no quisiste hacerlo? –Pregunto Daniel dolido por aquellas palabras.

Melinda detuvo su marcha y se quedo callada, sabía que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, que ese beso había sido el más maravilloso del mundo y que por ella lo repitieran siempre, pero la situación pareció incomodarlo y prefirió retractarse aunque con eso su propio corazón se desgarrara de dolor.

- Tú parecías incomodo –dijo Melinda sin atreverse a girar y mostrar las gruesas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

- Aun no me respondes –dijo Daniel caminando para colocarse detrás de ella -¿Verdaderamente te arrepientes de que nos hayamos besado?

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan directo? Pensó Melinda. Eso era demasiado difícil para ella y no era capaz de negárselo, pero tampoco tenía el valor para admitirlo, solo quería huir de ahí y así mismo lo hicieron sus pies, los cuales comenzaron la marcha nuevamente pero el brazo de Daniel tomándola de la mano para hacerla girar la detuvo.

- Melinda –dijo Daniel mirando como su rostro estaba lleno de gruesas lágrimas que caian como un torrente para terminar en su cuello –Respóndeme por favor.

- ¿Por favor que¿No ves lo doloroso que es esto para mí…? –Pregunto Melinda mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

- Es doloroso porque tú quieres… nadie te a pedido que te retractes –dijo Daniel intentando poner una mano en su mejilla pero ella se alejo más dolida aun.

- Tú me pediste que me retractara con tu actitud… te alejas, eso me dolió –dijo Melinda alzando la voz.

- Lo lamento –dijo Daniel tomando su rostro entre sus manos para acercarse más a ella.

- No, realmente no lo sientes, si lo sintieras no me estarías haciendo esto –dijo Melinda separando sus manos.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? –Pregunto Daniel sin entender intentando acercarse nuevamente a ella pero al ver que sus lágrimas aumentaban prefirió alejarse.

- Porque… porque… -dijo Melinda intentando sacar lo que tenia en su corazón –porque te amo… te amor y me duele tu rechazo, me duele que me toques… siento que me falta el aire y tú… tú no sientes nada por mí…

Daniel la vio llorar y caer de rodillas al suelo con las manos en el rostro emitiendo un sonido de profundo dolor, pero aun así no fue capaz de reaccionar.

Ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto o más que él a ella y sabiendo esto no era capaz de acercarse y decírselo.

Lentamente su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente y logró aclarar por primera vez sus sentimientos y alejarlos definitivamente de esa maldita razón que no lo dejaba ser feliz.

Se acercó a Melinda y se arrodillo frente a ella para sacarle las manos del rostro y hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

Melinda sintió las manos de Daniel sobre las suyas y sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle a todo marcha. Lo miró a los ojos pero no puedo descifrar realmente que era lo que había dentro de ellos, sabía que era un brillo especial pero no podía decir que era. Tal vez si se hubiera mirado en el espejo en ese momento hubiera entendido que ese brillo en sus ojos era solamente por amor, el mismo amor que ella mostraba en sus ojos.

- No llores más –dijo Daniel secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares para luego besar su frente repetidas veces.

Melinda intento alejarse o decir algo pero un dedo en sus labios se lo impidió.

- No, ahora me vas a dejar hablar a mí –dijo Daniel mirándola a los ojos –tengo mucho que decirte pero antes quiero que te levantes de este suelo mojado… no quiero que te enfermes.

La tomó de los hombros y la hizo levantarse, le tomó la mano y la acerco nuevamente a la roca pero esta vez fue él quien se sentó en ella y la tomó de la cintura para dejarla frente a él a la misma altura que su rostro para poder ver esos maravillosos ojos.

- Primero, lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar porque en ningún momento mi intención fue esa –dijo Daniel volviendo a tomar el rostro de Melinda entre sus manos –Mi actitud de la otra noche fue estúpida y lo sé, no debí alejarme de esa manera, debí haber aprovechado la oportunidad para decirte todas las cosas que tengo dentro.

Melinda solo lo escuchaba absorta, no sabía hacia donde iba pero ya no le importaba, estaba tan triste que no era capaz de ver esa pequeña lucecita que acababa de prenderse frente a ella y que la buscaba para sacarle de ahí.

- Debí decirte que desde que te vi te robaste mi corazón, que cada vez que te tengo cerca siento que toda la razón se esfuma y que me haces perder el poco control que tengo de mi –dijo Daniel acercando sus labios a los de ella nuevamente para rozarlos haciendo que la respiración de Melinda se agitara al igual que los latidos de su corazón –Que te amo como un loco y… y que la otra noche me aterre al ver lo que estaba sucediendo y la única salida que encontré fue esa…

Melinda miraba esos labios que no se separaban de ella y sentía el corazón en la garganta, le costaba respirar pero aun así se animo a hablar.

- Pero me dolió mucho –dijo Melinda intentando calmarse un poco.

- Lo sé, por eso te pido perdón –dijo Daniel colocando un mechón del cabello de Melinda tras su oreja –Es que mi más grande temor en este mundo es que algo te suceda y… siento que cada vez que estoy contigo pierdo la razón y no, no soy capaz de ver nada a mi alrededor y me aterra el pensar que en alguno de esos momentos alguien pueda arrebatarte de mi lado.

- Ningún otro hombre va a poder hacerme sentir lo que tú… -dijo Melinda más repuesta.

- No le temo a los hombres… le temo a la muerte –las palabras de Daniel sonaban sinceras y a la vez aterradoras –Es lo único contra lo que no puedo luchar para protegerte…

Melinda vio como los ojos de Daniel se llenaban de lágrimas y bajaba la cabeza haciendo que una felicidad inmensa se apoderara de su pecho, tomando en sus manos esa luz que se posaba delante de ella para sacarla de la tristeza.

- Nadie me va a alejar de ti ¿Me entiendes? –Dijo Melinda abrazándolo con fuerza –Soy capaz de luchar contra todos, hasta la muerte si es necesario pero nada, escúchame bien NADA me va a alejar de ti…

Daniel la abrazaba con fuerza mientras recorrían su espalda dándole parte de la tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero había algo que aun no tenía y que necesitaba más que nada y eran esos labios. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza y tomo el rostro de Melinda entre su manos para besarla con pasión.

Melinda respondió el beso con la misma pasión mientras sentía las manos de Daniel recorrer su espalda, su cuello y su nuca haciéndola suspirar hasta que le falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse para mirarse a los ojos que en ese momento estaban encendidos de pasión.

- Te amo mi niña –dijo Daniel apretando sus brazos contra su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

- Yo tamben te amor mucho mi amor –dijo Melinda pegan su frente a él al igual que sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello.

Se quedaron largos minutos así, mirándose, besándose algunas veces y acariciándose mientras que el viento frío hacia temblar a Melinda quien tenía las piernas mojadas.

- Estas tiritando de frío –dijo Daniel mientras se separaba un poco de ella –Será mejor que volvamos a la casa

Volvieron caminando abrazados hasta el fin del prado pero al comenzar el camino que llevaba a la casa Daniel tomo sorpresivamente a Melinda en sus brazos y camino con ella hasta la casa.

- Puedo caminar, estoy bien –dijo Melinda entre risas.

- Lo sé, pero quiero llevarte en brazos –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras le robaba un beso.

- Bájame, vas a cansarte –dijo Melinda riendo de las ocurrencias del chico.

- No –dijo Daniel abriendo con una mano la puerta para entrar con ella y dejarla en la cama mientras ella reía –ahora te darás una ducha caliente para quitarte el frío mientras yo preparo el desayuno…

- ¿Es un orden? –Pregunto Melinda recostándose en la cama para mirarlo con sensualidad.

- Sí… es una orden –dijo Daniel acercándose para posar parte de su cuerpo sobre ella y comenzar a besarla mientras sus manos volvían a posarse en sus piernas y en su cintura para segundos después alzarla sobre la cama haciéndola reír –y te vas a meter a esa ducha antes que me enoje…

- ¿Que puedes hacerme si te enojas? –Pregunto Melinda luego de que la bajara frente a la puerta del bajo mientras se pagaba y se movía con sensualidad sobre la puerta.

- Ni te lo imaginas preciosa –dijo Daniel en el oído de Melinda para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja y abría la puerta para hacerla entrar –ahora dúchate

- Te amo –dijo Melinda lanzándole un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de que Melinda saliera de la ducha desayunaron y se prepararon para su primer día de entrenamiento.

- Bien, empezaremos con algo ligero para evitar sobre cargas –dijo Daniel mientras terminaba de colocar unas rocas haciendo un gran circulo alrededor de Melinda.

- No es necesario empezar lento, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo, hagámoslo rápido para que volvamos rápido –dijo Melinda con ansiedad.

- Tranquilízate, esto no es tan fácil como se ve, debemos ir con calma o te sobre cargaras y perderás el control y esa no es la idea –dijo Daniel colocándose frente a ella.

- Pero si me descontrolo estarás tú para contenerme –dijo Melinda.

- Sí pero la idea es que puedas controlarte porque no siempre voy a estar tan cerca como para contener tus poderes –dijo Daniel tomando posición –así que empecemos…

- ¿Que hago primero? –Pregunto Melinda viendo como Daniel cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos.

- Lo primero va a ser sacar los sellos que te contienen para que puedas controlarte por ti sola –dijo Daniel con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Sellos? –Pregunto Melinda con curiosidad.

- Cuando un ángel nace viene con sellos que contienen sus poderes para que no se descontrole al simple llanto –dijo Daniel aun con los ojos cerrados –pero tú… parece que ya rompiste uno…

- Sí, fue una vez que nos atacaron unos mortífagos, me transforme en ángel y… mate a alguien –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada.

- Pues sí, pero supieron controlarte –dijo Daniel analizando algo –pero comenzaremos por algo básico para que te acostumbres.

Melinda vio como abría los ojos y volvía a una posición normal y posaba sus ojos en ella.

- Ahora empezaremos Melinda –dijo Daniel con seriedad –quiero que te concentres, vas a notar que un sentimiento te embarga y parte de tus poderes se liberarán… quiero que los controles y no dejes que te transformen en ángel aun…

- Pero ¿Por qué si esa es la idea? –Pregunto Melinda sin entender.

- Sí, pero si te transformas en ángel ahora todos los sellos se romperán y no podrás volver a ser Melinda –dijo Daniel con seriedad.

- ¿De verdad puede que me quede como ángel? –Pregunto Melinda asustada.

- Sí pero no me preguntes como es porque no lo sé –dijo Daniel volviendo a su posición –bien comencemos.

- Espera –dijo Melinda –si no puedo controlarme ¿Cómo evito transformarme en ángel?

- Yo estaré aquí para ello pero la idea es que intentes controlarte sola –dijo Daniel volviendo a su posición -¿Lista?

- Sí –dijo Melinda respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos.

Los primeros segundos las únicas sensaciones que le embargaron fueron de profundo nerviosismo pero luego, sorpresivamente aparecieron en su mente las imágenes de su padre siendo poseído por Voldemort y una profunda tristeza se apoderó de su corazón. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y que algo muy dentro de ella iba en picada hacia fuera, pero en eso una voz que se escuchaba lejana le advirtió.

-… ¡Contrólalo!… -dijo la voz de Daniel muy a lo lejos.

No supo como realmente, pero respiro hondo e intento controlarse, aun así sintió que algo amenazaba con fuerzas para salir de su cuerpo y aunque ella intentaba impedírselo con todas sus fuerzas ya no daba más.

En eso sintió que una capa tibia la cubría y hacia desaparecer esa sensación de colapso. Abrió lentamente los ojos y solo vio el cielo blanco por las espesas nubes, no sabía como había llegado a esa posición pero no tenia fuerzas ni para mover los ojos hacia el lado.

- Te dije que esto no iba ser fácil –dijo la voz de Daniel que la sostenía en brazos.

- No… siento… mi cuerpo –dijo Melinda mientras sentía levemente una brisa sobre su rostro.

- Tranquila, ya va a pasar es sensación –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda sentía que se movía –vamos a la casa, ahí tengo algo que te servirá…

Luego de reestablecerla Melinda se sentó en la cama, se sentía muy frustrada porque no logro contener esa fuerza.

- No te sientas mal –dijo Daniel sentado frente a ella –es imposible que puedas controlar esa fuerza si nunca la has sentido, no conoces su intensidad ni su naturaleza.

- Su naturaleza soy yo –dijo Melinda mirando hacia otro lado.

- Oye, si crees que es fácil controlarse a si mismo estas muy equivocada, es algo realmente difícil y para hacerlo se necesita practica –dijo Daniel tomando las manos de Melinda entre las suyas.

- Pero ¿Si no logro hacerlo? –Pregunto Melinda preocupada.

- Si no hubieras podido controlarlo jamás habrías nacido como ángel, eso te lo aseguro –dijo Daniel con seriedad.

- A vece hubiera preferido ser una chica normal –dijo Melinda con tristeza –quizás así no hubieran sucedido todas estas cosas.

- Las cosas hubieran sucedido de todos modos y si no hubieras tenido estos poderes te sentirías inútil ante todo esto –dijo Daniel mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro -además no te hubiera conocido y jamás te hubiera amado tanto como te amor ahora.

Melinda lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, estaba siento terriblemente injusta y desconsiderada porque las cosas no le habían salido a la primero. Quizás su hermano si tenía razón y estaba acostumbrada a tener todo al momento, no sabía esperar y ganarse las cosas.

- Bien preciosa, creo que ya es demasiado descarazo y hay que seguir entrenando –dijo Daniel colocándose de pie al igual que Melinda –nos espera un largo día así que sigamos…

Decir que el día fue largo, fue poco según Melinda. El día había sido eterno y cuando había llegado la noche solo quería tirarse en la cama y dormir.

- No tengo hambre –dijo Melinda mientras descansaba en la cama.

- No te pregunte si querías comer, te dije que te lo ibas a comer y punto –dijo Daniel con autoridad –necesitas fuerzas.

Melinda lo miro divertido antes de sentir que posaba una bandeja en sus piernas con un humeante plato de guisado.

- Gracias por aguantarme –dijo Melinda mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Para mi es un placer poder cuidar a la niña que se robo mi corazón –dijo Daniel robándole un beso –pero ahora quiero que comas.

Melinda comió lentamente pero se lo termino todo hasta quedar satisfecha.

- Quiero dormir –dijo Melinda estirándose en la cama al lado de Daniel.

- Duerme, tranquila –dijo Daniel mirándola.

- Pero quiero mi beso de buenas noches –dijo Melinda con voz de niña. Daniel la miro divertido antes de besarla -¿Puedo dormir contiguo?

Daniel vio como lo miraba con ojos juguetones y solo sonrió antes de hacerse a un lado para que se pasara a su cama.

- Ya princesita, duérmete –dijo Daniel acurrucándola a su lado para taparle y dormirse junto con ella y dar fin así a su primer día de entrenamiento el cual sería similar a los que vendrían pero que lentamente mostrarían los avances de Melinda.

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola, primero que todo... no se si se dieron cuenta pero... LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS!!!! ... ejem, perdoón... Digo llegamos proqeu esto lo hicieron ustedes y por eso quiero darleas las muchas infinitas gracias...  
Por otro lado aqui e llegado con este capítulo muy esperado para algunos y la verdad para mi también. Me costo un poco escribirlo asi que espero realmente que les guste._**

**_Bien, ahora agradecer los reviews:  
_Caty Granger  
Mica-pongs  
Fran Ktrin Black  
Cam-tz  
HermioneMoon  
Camy  
Lanyera  
Flor Evans  
Bettisg  
Conss Potter  
Hermy Evans (_review 200!!!!!... Muchas gracias, esta vez te ganaste el premio Monikita de Lupin_)**

**_Ahora, lo que viene... pues se viene el rompedero de cabeza del pobre Harry para ver como soluciona lo de la carta de esa pequeña, los problemas que se les presentaran a los merodeadores para llevar a cabo la "pequeña" misión encomendada por Melinda, pero como todos sabemos, si hay algo de lo que esos chicos no escasean es de imaginacion e ingenio y tendran que valerse de todo ella para cuplir con su cometido..._**

**_Bien, mucho por hoy. Prometo trabajar a toda maquina para tener listo el capitulo para el lunes pero si no es asi a mas tardar el miecoles estara ya en la web asi que tenganme un poquito de paciencia._**

**_Ahora me despido con un inmenso beso para todos de todo corazon porque me han hecho muy feliz, me han dado el mejor regalo de cumple adelantado que podian darme..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora, inmensamente agradecida...

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnyta-granger  
OooOooO_**


	28. Las influencias de un Potter

_**Primero que todo quiero aclarar que este capitulo transcurre desde el momento en que Melinda y Daniel dejaron Hogwarts, no toma desde el final del capitulo anterior, se podría decir que suceden paralelamente al capitulo anterior para que no se pierdan en la trama…**_

Capítulo 28: Las influencias de un Potter

Hacia una hora que Melinda se había ido y él aun estaba senado en las escaleras, ya todos se habían ido a sus torres a descansar pero aun quedaban muchas cosas en su cabeza que no lo dejaban tranquilo y que lo angustiaban.

¿Podría ella tener las fuerzas suficientes para sacarlo de esa situación¿Que sucedería con ellos¿Podrían hacer algo¿Que haría con la dichosa carta? No sabía como escribirle a una hija con la cual jamás ha compartido.

- El darles demasiadas vueltas a los problemas te va a enredar aun más –dijo la voz de Dumbledor a sus espaldas.

- Profesor… ¿Por qué no estuvo para la despedida de Melinda? –Pregunto Harry esquivando el comentario del anciano.

- Era mejor que ella se fuera así, nunca hemos tenido muy buena relación, no le gustaba que la restringieran –dijo Dumbledor sentándose a su lado en los escalones –ella tiene una extraña mezcla de personalidades.

Harry lo miró extrañado pero prefirió no interrumpirlo, le daba la sensación de que el anciano quería desahogarse con alguien y quien más que él, era una forma de devolverle el favor por las tantas cosas que hizo ese anciano por protegerlo a él y a la que ahora es su familia.

- De todos los Potter que tuve el privilegio de conocer, nunca me encontré con una tan especial –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa –Sí bien todos los ángeles tienen algo especial, ella me llama mucho la atención…

- Profesor ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –dijo Harry mirando al anciano.

- Claro Harry, pregunta lo que quieras, me imagino que tienes muchas dudas –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué decidió proteger a Melinda? Porque con mi magia también hubiera bastado –dijo Harry con curiosidad ante la sonrisa de Dumbledor.

- Sí es cierto, con tu magia hubiera sido mas que suficiente… pero más que por ustedes lo hice por mi, por una deuda que tenia pendiente conmigo mismo –dijo Dumbledor volviendo su vista al cielo.

- ¿Con mis padres? –Pregunto Harry sin medir sus palabras pero sentía que una vez lanzado el tema era necesario llevarlo hasta el final.

- No, no por ellos… era por una persona que fue tremendamente espacial para mí –dijo Dumbledor mientras posaba su vista en un pequeño cúmulo de nubes que se abrió en el cielo dejando ver el resplandor de una estrella –Era el ángel que tenía que proteger yo… se llamaba Alice…

Harry decidió que no lo interrumpiría, parecía que se había transportando a otro mucho, al mundo de los recuerdos aunque parecía que también estos mismo los estaban torturando.

- Yo era su guardián y debía protegerla. Teníamos una relación muy especial… estábamos enamorados, pero… la vida me la quito –dijo Dumbledor con rabia –jamás voy a entender porque pero… juré que no dejaría que eso volviera a suceder, por eso decidí encargarme del cuidado de Melinda Harry… fue mas para saldar esa deuda pendiente que por ustedes mismo, por egoísta que suene.

- No lo creo egoísta, lo encuentro lógico… uno también debe preocuparse por su bienestar y si eso era necesario para que usted pudiera liberar en algo ese dolor debía hacerlo, tiene todo el derecho, no sirve estar preocupados y darlo todo por los demás si no estas bien tu mismo…

Dumbledor sonrió y volvió su vista hacia él.

- Sí ese pensamiento lo tuvieras en esta época quizás esto no hubiera sucedido –dijo Dumbledor bajando la mirada.

- ¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido ante la frase del director.

- Estabas tan obsesionado con destruir todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort ara que no le causara daño a los demás que no te diste cuenta que con cada acto te estabas dañando a ti… y de paso matabas tu matrimonio –dijo Dumbledor subiendo su vista ante esas verdes esmeraldas que lo miraban detrás de esas gafas.

- Puede que sí pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

- Te equivocas, las cosas para ti aun no suceden… este es un futuro paralelo a tuyo pero tu historia aun no esta escrita –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa –debes atesorar todas estas cosas para que puedas forjar tu futuro, un futuro mejor…

Harry solo lo escuchaba, quizás tenia razón aun no lo sabía, necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien aquí para tener esa tranquilidad y poder pensar en su futuro, por el momento le interesaba mas este.

- Sobre tu pequeño problema de la carta… -dijo Dumbledor levantándose nuevamente –solo piensa en como vez tu esa pequeña… ya eres padre ¿Cómo le escribirías a tu hija si hicieran meses que no te comunicas con ella?

Las palabras del anciano quedaron dando vueltas en el aire mientras se iba y lo dejaba solo con sus pensamientos.

- Puede que funcione –dijo Harry levantándose con una sonrisa –no todo es tan malo…

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- ¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto? No sabemos ni el nombre de esa chica, ni del idiota ese –dijo Sirius tirándose en uno de los sillones.

Todos estaban con las mismas dudas respecto a que iban a hacer para poder ayudar a Andy y Mathw.

Estaban metidos en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta fue tocada tres veces moderadamente.

Remus, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta se levanto a abrir para atender al visitante.

- Hola –dijo Thomas mirando al chico por detrás de las gafas.

- Thomas, que sorpresa… pasa –dijo Remus haciéndose a un lado al momento en que todos pasaban su vista al recién llegado que los miraba con una sonrisa.

- Que rostros, parecen preocupados –dijo Thomas acercándose al sillón para sentarse entre ellos.

- Tenemos algo que hacer pero no sabemos como empezar –dijo James tomándose la cabeza.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos con eso –dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tu? Pero si no sabes de que se trata… -dijo Lily.

- Claro que sé, Melinda me lo dijo antes de irse, me pidió que los ayudara si lo necesitaban –dijo Thomas muy confiado.

- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos? –Pregunto Remus a su lado.

- Ah… pues ser un Potter tiene grandes ventajas –dijo Thomas asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se reían.

- Pues bien, demuéstrenos su gran influencia señor Potter –dijo James siguiéndole el juego.

- Bien, mañana les mostrare a los causantes de este enredo, pero antes tienen que hacer algo por mi –dijo Thomas mirando a los chicos.

- ¿Que necesitas¿Que te ayudemos con una chica? –Pregunto Sirius con picardía.

- No, jamás e necesitado ayuda en eso –dijo Thomas con soberbia –Necesito que le pidan permiso a Dumbledor para sacarme de castillo y llevarme al ministerio.

- ¿Al ministerio? Nosotros no podemos ir al ministerio podrían reconocernos –dijo Noe.

- No si van disfrazados –dijo Thomas con autosuficiencia –eso déjenmelo a mi, ustedes solo encárguense del permiso y lo otro cuenta por mis manos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes conseguir el permiso con Dumbledor tu si vas con nosotros? –Pregunto Lily.

- Porque los permisos me están vedados desde que me escape tres veces seguidas en una semana –dijo Thomas con total tranquilidad –pero bueno, esa es otra historia y yo tengo demasiando sueño… nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –dijeron todos al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta para luego cerrar.

- Este chico es muy especial –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, todos los Potter somos especiales –dijo James con orgullo ganándose una lluvia de cojines.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

A la mañana siguiente todos se dirigieron, antes de desayunar al despacho de Dumbledor para poder hablar con él y pedirle permiso para salir con Thomas al ministerio, pero al hacerlo el pequeño Potter ya estaba sentado en las escaleras de la gárgola.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Pensamos que estarías desayunando –dijo James el encontrarse con él.

- Es que mamá llego temprano y está hablando con Dumbledor y no quiero que ella se entere que vamos a salir –dijo Thomas colocándose de pie.

- ¿Que hace Hermione aquí? –Pregunto Lily.

- No lo sé, pero… mi papa en miniatura también esta con ella –dijo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Tu papá en miniatura? –Pregunto Ashly entre risas.

- Claro –dijo Thomas analizando su frase –en realidad en miniatura o no es mas grande que yo así que en cierta forma no importa mucho… en fin, el tema es que Melinda no quería que mamá se enterara de eso porque no le gusta que nos metamos en las vidas de los demás y todo este cuento, por eso debemos esperar a que salgan.

- Bien, pero si no quieres que nos vean debemos salir de aquí porque deben estar por salir –dijo Lily mirándolos a todos.

- Buena idea abuelita –dijo Thomas encaminándose hacia el pasillo contiguo.

- No me vuelvas a decir así enano –dijo Lily tan roja como un tomate.

Todos se dirigieron al pasillo contiguo justo en el momento que desde ka gárgola aparecen Hermione y Harry.

- Muchas gracias Harry, no sabes lo feliz que hará esto a Ámbar –dijo Hermione ton una carta en sus manos.

- Me gustaría que la revisaras para asegurarnos –dijo Harry preocupado.

- No te preocupes, o haré y luego se la entregare –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad antes de besar la mejilla de Harry –ahora será mejor que e vayas a desayunar…

- Si, adiós… cuídate –dijo Harry viéndola partir. Aun le costaba relacionarse con ella de una manera que no fuera amorosa pero debida acostumbrarse, no era su Hermione.

- Por fin, pensé que no se iría –dijo Thomas saliendo del pasillo junto con los demás para encontrarse con Harry.

- ¿Que estaban haciendo ahí? –Pregunto Harry al verlos aparecer.

- Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledor porque necesitamos sir al ministerio de magia –dijo Sirius.

- Pero no pueden ir al ministerio, es peligroso los pueden descubrir –dijo Harry de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, que eso ya lo tengo cubierto –dijo Thomas haciendo un gesto con la mano -¿Quieres venir?

- … porque no –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien, subamos –dijo James diciendo la contraseña para que la gárgola comenzara a moverse, pero Thomas no subió con ellos -¿No vas?

- No será mejor que solo suban ustedes, yo los esperare aquí –dijo Thomas sentándose en el suelo frente a la entrada –suerte…

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta del director para luego escuchar una respuesta para que pudieran pasar.

- Adelante –dijo el anciano desde dentro. Los chicos entraron uno a no cerrando la comitiva con Harry.

- Profesor necesitamos hablar con usted –dijo Lily con cautela.

- Más bien necesitamos pedirle algo –dijo James sentándose con mayor tranquilidad.

- Ustedes dirán en que puedo ayudarles –dijo Dumbledor dejando lo que estaba haciendo para volcar su atención a ellos.

- Necesitamos que nos de una autorización para salir a Londres hoy aprovechando que hay salida a Hogsmeade –dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué quieren salir? –Pregunto Dumbledor con tranquilidad mirándolos a todos.

- Melinda nos informo de un problema que existe entre Mathw y Andy y nos pidió que interviniéramos pero para intervenir necesitamos hablar con alguien y ese alguien esta en Londres –dijo Noe con la misma tranquilada que Remus o aun más si se podía.

- ¿A que parte de Londres van? –Pregunto Dumbledor dando en el clavo, precisamente con la pregunta que los chicos temían.

- Vamos al ministerio de magia –dijo James.

Dumbledor los miró a todos por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para ellos antes de hablar.

- Esta el señor Thomas Potter metido en esto ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- Sí señor –dijo Lily mientras Dumbledor se recostaba en su sillón y los miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes a quien van a buscar? –Pregunto Dumbledor inesperadamente para todos.

- No señor, pero Thomas lo sabe –dijo Ashly mientras Dumbledor los volvía a mirar unos minutos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Está bien, los autorizo a todos a ir pero deben volver en el mismo horario que los chicos de Hogsmeade –dijo el anciano tomando unas papeletas y firmándolas para luego entregarle una a cada uno y quedándose con una en la mano –y esta entréguensela al señor Thomas Potter y díganle de mi parte que debe hacer bien su trabajo…

Todos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de agradecer y retirarse del capacho donde Thomas los esperaba.

- ¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunto colocándose de pie de inmediato.

- nos autorizo… y te mando esto –dijo Harry entregándole una de las papeletas –y dijo que hicieras bien tu trabajo…

Thomas se quedo viendo unos segundos a Harry antes de lanzar una carcajada y tomas la papeleta.

- Bien, entonces debemos prepararnos, nos vemos en la entrada cuando todos se estén yendo –dijo Thomas desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Sabrá realmente lo que hace? –Pregunto Noe al verlo irse.

- Sí, tiene mucho mas claro que es lo que debe hacer, más que nosotros –dijo James mientras se encaminaban al gran comedor para desayunar.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ya todos los alumnos se habían ido a su paseo por Hogsmeade e incluso el señor Filch había vuelto y estaba de guardia en la puerta cuando los chicos se reunieron en la entrada.

- ¿Están todos listos? –Pregunto Thomas ajustándose la capa.

- Sí –dijeron todos sacando sus autorizaciones. Se acercaron al señor Filch quien, como siempre, miraba hacia todos lados con cara de ogro y su gata maullando a su lado.

- ¿Dónde creen ustedes que van? –Pregunto el hombre con mala cara.

- Tenemos permisos especiales del director para salir a Londres –dijo James con tranquilidad –y nos llevaremos el señor Potter con nosotros…

- ¿Están seguros que no son falsos? –Pregunto el celador escéptico.

- Si quiere revíselos –dijo Sirius con la misma tranquilidad mientras el hombre los revisaba uno por uno.

- Podría apurarse, no tenemos su tiempo –dijo Thomas de mala manera, sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que no se esperaban una falta de educación de un niño que "parecía" tan correcto.

-Esta bien, pero deben regresar a la misma hora que todos o… -dijo el hombre intentando intimidar.

- Ya lo sabemos –dijo Thomas girándose hacia sus amigos –vámonos de una vez que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo…

Todos se encaminaron hacia la entrada para supuestamente tomar el camino hacia Hogsmeade pero una vez salieron de los terrenos de la escuela Thomas se desvió por el camino contrario.

- Thomas ¿Por qué nos vamos por acá? es más seguro llegar a Londres desde Hogsmeade –dijo James caminando tras el chico sobre la nieve.

- Lo haremos pero antes debemos cambiarles sus apariencias y si vamos por ese camino como están alguien podría descubrirnos –dijo Thomas entregándola un frasquito con un liquido transparente a todos –tómenselos y tomaran una apariencia diferente…

- ¿Y si me veo mal? –Pregunto Sirius con preocupación haciéndolos reír.

- Lo siento, pero esto no es un desfile de modas –dijo Thomas con seriedad –en todo caso, las apariencias no cambian por completo, conservan la base de sus rostros pero con ciertas características que los harán verse diferentes, como el cabello o el color de los ojos.

Todos tomaron sus frascos mientras hacían arcadas para luego mirarse las caras y ver lo sorprendente que pueden ser ese tipo de pociones. Ahora Harry tenía los ojos café, el cabello castaño claro y la nariz ancha, James tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, los ojos negros y los labios finos, Sirius cabello rubio y lacio, los ojos verdes y la cara con abundantes pecas, Remus cambio su cabello a un color pelirrojo, sus ojos a castaño oscuro y la nariz puntiaguda, por otro lado Lily tenía el cabello negro y corto y liso hasta los hombros juntos con unos ojos celestes y una nariz ganchuda, Ashly paso a tener cabello rubio y ondulado, hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes y por último Noe había pasado a tener el cabello oscuro y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda junto con unos espesos ojos negros.

- Merlín, esta poción es genial –dijo Lily mientras todos se miraban sus nuevas apariencias.

- ¿Que pensabas? soy un Potter –dijo Thomas con orgullo –pero menos conversación y vayámonos de una vez porque tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer…

- Vaya, que es mandón –dijo Sirius al oído de James.

- Eso lo saco de Hermione –dijo Harry a los dos chicos que iban delante de él.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos a Londres? –Pregunto Noe a Lily.

- Iremos a las tres escobas ahí la hija de Rosmerta nos prestara su chimenea –dijo Thomas al escuchar a las dos chicas –pero tratemos de apresurarnos porque no quiero toparme con Mathw o no sabré que decirle…

Apuraron el paso y en poco minutos llegaron a las tres escobas. Al entraron notaron efectivamente que una chica idéntica a Madame Rosmerta estaba atendiendo la barra, lugar donde se dirigió Thomas de inmediato.

- Hola Michelle –dijo Thomas besando la mejilla de la chica que no debía de tener mas de 18 años.

- Hola Tomy ¿Que haces por aquí? –Pregunto Michelle mientras los otros se acercaban.

- Necesitamos usar la chimenea –dijo Thomas con tranquilidad.

- Claro, síganme –dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia un chica –Ocúpate un minuto, vuelvo enseguida…

Los llevo hacia la parte trasera donde había una chimenea polvorienta con un tarro de polvos flu a su lado.

- Ocúpenla con tranquilidad, aquí nadie los va a molestar –dijo la muchacha volviendo a besar la mejilla de Thomas –un gusto verte Tomy, ven a verme mas seguido…

- Claro Michelle –dijo Thomas cerrándole un ojo antes que la chica se fuera.

- Este chico lo que menos necesita es ayuda con las chicas –dijo Sirius a James quien estaba totalmente sorprendido al igual que Harry y Remus.

- Bien, directo al ministerio de magia –dijo Thomas mirándolos a todos –vayan ustedes primero

Todos pasaron lentamente por la chimenea y se trasladaron al ministerio de magia, cerrando la comitiva con Thomas.

- Vaya que a cambiado este lugar –dijo Noe mirando hacia todos lados.

- Claro, ya han pasado cerca de cuarenta años desde nuestra época –dijo Ashly quien también estaba asombrada.

- ¿Ahora que? –Pregunto James a Thomas quien ya iba camino al ascensor.

- Vamos al departamento de Aurors, ahí es donde esta la persona que nos ayudara –dijo Thomas llamando al ascensor.

- Los pisos siguen igual que hace 40 años –dijo Sirius mientras entraba al ascensor y miraba un letrero con todos los pisos –es increíble…

Las otras personas que subieron el ascensor con ellos los miraban extrañados por las feraces "hace 40 años"

- No llamen la atención –dijo Thomas en voz baja a los chicos quienes decidieron no comentar más.

Thomas apretó el botón que daba al segundo piso correspondiente al departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, que incluía el departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia, el servicio administrativo del Wizengamot y el lugar donde ellos se dirigían, el cuartel general de los aurors.

- Aquí es, vamos –dijo Thomas haciendo que todos salieran de ascensor y se pararan en la entrada de lo que parecía una enredo de papeles y cubicuelos con cansados aurors que no dejaban de leer informes y planear estrategias.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir ahora? –Pregunto Sirius vendo la gran cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, la cual andaba de un lado para el otro.

- Vaya que hay actividad por aquí –dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Crees que nos tomen en…? –Dijo Harry en el oído de Thomas pero la voz de cierta castaña llamo su atención.

- ¿Thomas¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Hermione detrás de ellos.

Todos giraron su cabeza asombrados y asustados porque no esperaban encontrarse con ella en ese lugar.

- …Mamá… ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Thomas totalmente sorprendido.

- Volví a trabajar –dijo Hermione acercándose a paso firme con su cabello castaño y ondulado caer sobre su espalda, sobre una túnica negra ajustada a la cintura y con un escote medianamente recatado que dejaba divagar a la imaginación –No me has respondido…

- Bueno… yo… este… -dijo Thomas pero no se le ocurría nada, estaba totalmente asombrado al encontrarse a su madre en ese lugar.

- ¿En que andas metido esta vez? y ¿Cómo es que Albus no me dijo que te había autorizad a venir acá? En la mañana estuve en la escuela para hablar con él pero no me lo mencionó –dijo Hermione alzando las cejas pero al ver lo nervioso que estaba su hijo adivino que nada bueno podía ser –bien, vamos a mi despacho y me dirás que estabas haciendo aquí con… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Ellos son unos amigos –dijo Thomas caminando detrás de su madre mientras hacia trabajar su mente a toda maquina para inventar una muy buena excusa para zafarse de esa porque a su madre no era nada de fácil engañarla.

- Entren –dijo Hermione haciéndolos entrar a todos a su despacho para hacer aparecer sillas para todos –bien… ¿Quién te ensaño esa poción?

- ¿Disculpa? –Pregunto Thomas asombrado e intentando no entender lo que decía pero se había olvidado una de las habilidades de su madre, legeremancia –no es justo estas ocupando legeremancia…

Hermione largo una carcajada mientras todos miraban asustados a Thomas quien estaba con el seño fruncido y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues deberías saber que no puedes ocultarle cosas a tu madre –dijo Hermione con orgullo –Ahora dime ¿De quien fue la idea loca que tienes en la cabeza?

- Melinda me dio la idea –dijo Thomas con cansancio –pero ahora no funcionara nada.

- Mmm… -Hermione se recostó unos segundos sobre el sillón para luego lanzar una gran carcajada al ver la apariencia de los chicos quienes se sonrojaron un poco.

- Perdónenme pero es que se ven muy chistosos, a uno que conoce sus apariencias les resulta gracioso verlos así –dijo Hermione sentándose bien para calmarse un poco –pero bien ¿Cómo pretendías hacer que ese chico se presentara en Hogwarts?

- Pues lo iba a chantajear con que tú podías hacer que lo sacaran del programa de aurors –dijo Thomas con cara de nuño bueno –y sería más fácil aun si estás otra vez trabajando aquí…

- Thomas, no es la manera de hacer las cosas –dijo Hermione seriamente –intenta hacer que vaya por su voluntad y que diga la verdad sin tener que chantajearlo…

- Pero ¿Si no resulta? –dijo Thomas mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a la puerta.

- Pues… ahí veremos –dijo Hermione mientras su hijo salía del su despacho y los chicos se colocaban de pie –ustedes quédense aquí, no quiero que alguien los reconozca, aunque… viéndolos bien nadie los reconocería…

- No te burles Hermione –dijo Harry un poco cohibido.

- Lo siento Harry –dijo Hermione mientras intentaba contener la risa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que él es Harry? –Pregunto Lily.

- Llevo viviendo con Harry muchísimos años, lo conozco perfectamente –dijo Hermione con cierta melancolía, cosa que notaron todos.

- ¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho? –Pregunto James para cambiar el tema.

- Después que nacieron los mellizos me puse a estudiar y entre junto con Harry al escuadrón aunque a mi claramente me costo un poco más porque tenia que hacerme cargo de los niños, mi marido y mi casa pero salimos adelante… –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Volví solo hoy así que hay mucho que no me conocen aun, pero dentro de poco harán mi presentación…

Thomas camino a paso decidido a un cubículo con el nombre de "Albert Schumacher" se colocó frente a su escritorio y espero a que notara su presencia cosa que sucedió de inmediato.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Pregunto el chico de unos 19 o 20 años con poca amabilidad.

- ¿Tu eres Albert Schumacher? –Pregunto Thomas con un todo suave pero a la vez firme, sin sonar ni arrogante ni prepotente.

- Sí ¿Puedo ayudarte el algo? –dijo el chico extrañado de la presencia de Thomas frente a él.

- Mi nombre es Thomas Potter Granger –dijo Thomas con total tranquilidad mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse y continuar –Estoy aquí porque necesito algo de ti…

- ¿De mi? y ¿Que sería? –Preguntó Albert divertido con la situación.

- Necesito que aclares una situación puntual con Andrómeda Lupin y Mathw Potter –dijo Thomas con la mayor tranquilidad posible, pero esta desapareció cuando Albert lanzo una gran carcajada antes de recostarse en la silla que lo sostenía y miraba a Thomas con diversión.

- Así que tu hermanito te mando a que arreglaras sus problemas –dijo Albert divertido –pues dile a tu hermanito, niño, que venga él a arreglar las cosas si es que quiere algo de mí…

- Mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí, te lo vengo a pedir por mi cuenta –dijo Thomas intentando no perder los estribos ante la arrogancia del muchacho.

- A ver, déjame pensarlo… -dijo Albert haciendo un gesto de profundo pensamiento -… No… ahora lárgate niño que tengo mucho que hacer…

- ¿Es tu ultima palabra? –dijo Thomas colocándose de pie.

- Sí, ahora lárgate –dijo el muchacho con tono frío mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Thomas se retiro con los puños apretados mientras volvía al despacho de su madre. Entro y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Parece que te fue mal –dijo Hermione mientras lo veía sentarse con el seño fruncido y los puños apretados.

- El muy idota es un arrogante de primera –dijo Thomas con furia –me dijo que le dijera a Mathw que viniera él a arreglar sus problemas porque él no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

- Bien, no te preocupes, ahora me encargo yo –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie en el momento en que tocan la puerta tres veces –adelante…

- Hermione, ya es la hora… hola Tomy –dijo el hombre moreno al ver a Thomas.

- Hola señor Philips –dijo Thomas con alegría –es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

- lo mismo digo muchacho, has crecido una enormidad –dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta por completo.

- Voy en seguida Nícolas –dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de su escritorio –acompáñenme chicos, ahora veremos si ese muchachito quiere o no arreglar las cosas.

- Les dije que todo saldría bien –dijo Thomas a los chicos antes de salir.

- Pero este no era tu plan –dijo Ashly.

- No importa, los imprevistos se consideran y su superan, ahora hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad y seguir con lo planeado –dijo Thomas siguiendo a su madre mientras los demás intentaban contener la risa ante las ocurrencias del chico.

Hermione camino por un pasillo entre todos los cubículos para llegar finalmente al principio de la gran habitación donde estaba el actual jefe subrogante del escuadrón de aurors, que ocupaba el puesto de Harry desde el momento en que Harry había "desaparecido"

- Bien señores –dijo Nícolas Philips llamando la atención de todos los aurors que se encontraban en el lugar –quiero presentarles a la que es desde hace mucho tiempo la jefa del escuadrón de avanzada del departamentos de aurors y que por razones personales y familiares a tenido que abandonar su puesto por un tiempo pero que ya esta de vuelta.

Todos los aurors se acercaron al lugar y se formaron como era debido ante una autoridad con mayor rango que ellos.

- Quiero que le den la bienvenida a la señora Hermione Potter Granger –dijo el jefe de los aurors mientras todos se formaban y saludaban firmes, entre ellos Albert Schumecher quien miraba atónito a Hermione y de paso a Thomas quien se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Bienvenida –dijeron todos los aurors mientras se formaban.

- Pueden volver a sus puestos –dijo Nícolas Philips haciendo que todos los aurors se distribuyeran en sus puestos a excepción de Albert quien trago saliva ante la mirada de Thomas quien se acercó tranquilamente a él.

- ¿Te espero en la tarde entonces? –dijo Thomas con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiente en el rostro que hizo que a Albert le hirviera la sangre pero el ver a Hermione mirándolo de reojo lo hizo reprimirse.

- Por supuesto, allá estaré –dijo Schumacher retirándose con los puños apretados hacia su cubículo.

- Genial –dijo Thomas chocando las manos con James quien no podía parar de reír ante la cara de Albert.

- Eres un genio chico –dijo Sirius felicitando a Thomas.

- ¿Todo bien hijo? –Pregunto Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto mamá, gracias por tu apoyo –dijo Thomas con una gran sonrisa –pero tengo hambre…

Hermione lanzó una carcajada antes de hablar.

- Vayan a al cafetería, coman algo y le dicen a Amelia que luego pasare por ahí para pagarle –dijo Hermione antes de que Thomas corriera al ascensor –cuídenlo…

- Por supuesto –dijo Lily cerrándole un ojo a Hermione para encaminarse donde estaba Thomas ansioso.

Los chicos almorzaron en la cafetería del ministerio de magia para luego llegar directo a Hogwarts porque las cosas aun no terminaban.

- Esto estuvo genial ahora podremos arreglar este enredo –dijo James tirándose en el sillón.

- Aun nos falta algo –dijo Thomas pesando –Schumacher no engaño solo a mi hermano y Andy, lo ayudo una chica de Ravenclaw pero nunca e sabido como se llama.

- Tú hermano sabe como se llama –dijo Sirius sentándose en el mismo sillón que James.

- Sí pero sería sospechoso acercarme a preguntarle precisamente sobre ella –dijo Thomas analizando la situación.

- ¿Y si le preguntas a David? El es su amigo, debe saber como se llama la dichosa chica –dijo Ashly de inmediato.

- Buena idea –dijo Thomas colocándose de pie –voy a buscarlo, escuche que no saldría del castillo porque aun tenia mucha tarea que hacer… nos vemos luego…

- Este chico es genial, nos esta haciendo el trabajo –dijo Sirius recostándose con tranquilidad.

- Te equivocas mi pequeño saltamontes, esta vez van a tener que ser ustedes quienes convenzan a esa chica para que diga la verdad así que aprovechen e inventen algo al respecto –dijo Thomas volviendo para volver a irse.

- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer eso? –Pregunto Noe sentándose en las piernas de Sirius.

- Tengo una idea –dijo Remus juntándolos a todos…

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Thomas caminaba tranquilamente hacia la torre de gryffindor, mientras antes conversara con David antes podrían prepara todo para mañana. Llegó a la torre y se encontró con un panorama un poco adverso. Estaban en dos lados opuestos Mathw y Andy leyendo cualquier cosa e intentando ignorarse completamente, mientras David y Samantha estaban en medio entre besos y tareas.

- Ejem… -dijo Thomas para llamar la atención de los cuatro.

- Hola Thomas ¿Cómo estuvo la salida a Hogsmeade? –Pregunto Samantha con ánimos.

- Bien… muy bien –dijo Thomas mirado directamente a David –David, afuera hay un chico de Hufflepuf, de primer año… dice que necesita hablar contigo… que es importante.

- ¿De Hufflepuf? –Pregunto David sorprendido –Que extraño, no conozco a ningún chico de primero y menos de Hufflepuf.

- Yo no se nada, él solo me dijo que te necesitaba y si por favor podías salir –dijo Thomas saliendo por el retrato para esperar fuera a que David saliera.

- Vuelvo en seguida amor –dijo David levantándose par salir al pasillo, pero ahí no había nadie mas que Thomas por lo que se acercó a él ¿Y el chico?

- No hay chico, es que necesitaba hablar contigo pero no quería que mi hermano o Andy se enteraran –dijo Thomas con nerviosismo.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto David intrigado.

- Necesito saber el nombre de la chica de Ravenclaw que es amiga de Mathw –dijo Thomas mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Para que quieres saber su nombre? –Pregunto David sin entender pero una idea se cruzo por su mente, que hizo que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en su rostro -¿Te gusta la chica?

- No digas tonterías, necesito saberlo porque… bueno no puedo decirte hora pero mañana lo sabrás –dijo Thomas mirándolo ahora a él –pero dime su nombre de una vez.

- No pretenderás hacerle una broma ¿Verdad? Mira que si le sucede algo se entera y Mathw sabe que yo estuve metido me va a matar, ella es su amiga –dijo David con seriedad.

- No creo que la considere su amiga después que se entere de lo que le hizo –dijo Thomas mas para si mismo que para David pero este lo entendió perfectamente.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto David con mayor preocupación aun.

- No puedo decirte ahora, pero si todo sale bien mañana voy desenmascarar a esa traidora –dijo Thomas con seriedad -¿Me vas a decir el nombre de una buena vez?

- Se llama Meredith, Meredith Shepeart –dijo David para luego ver salir a Thomas a toda velocidad por el pasillo –Oye, espera…

- No tengo tiempo… no le digas a nadie que te pregunte esto… -dijo Thomas para desaparecer tras una esquina.

David algo aturdido entro nuevamente a torre donde Samantha lo esperaba.

- ¿Que quería el chico amor? –Pregunto Samantha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? –Pregunto David sin prestarle atención al su novia.

- El chico… ¿Que quería? –Pregunto Samantha extrañada por la actitud de su novio.

- Ah… eh… nada solo que lo ayudara en pociones, pero le dije que le dijera a otro porque yo no era muy bueno –dijo David volviendo a sentarse con samantha.

- Por su integridad física que busque a otro –dijo Samantha mientras reía y David la miraba con una sonrisa antes de besarla.

Thomas llego corriendo a la torre de los chicos donde lo esperaban con un muy buen plan, solo necesitaban el nombre de la chica para ponerlo en marcha.

- Ya… lo tengo… -dijo Thomas recuperando el aliento luego de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto James colocándose de pie de un salto desde el sillón.

- Meredith Shepeart –dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

- Bien… pues esa tan Meredith va a recibir una visita de los merodeadores –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maquiavélica –y te aseguro que no le quedaran ganas de andar engañando a la gente…

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola a todos... lo prometido es deuda, hoy miercoles e actualizado como lo había prometido en la actualizacion anterios, pero ahora si que tendran que esperar un poquito más porque la verdad es que no tengo nada del otro capitulo y por lo menos me llevara hasta el lunes de la semana subsiguiente asi que tendran que armase de paciencia pero prometo esperarme para intentar actualizar antes, pero aun asi espero sus reviews..._**

**_Gracias: Mica Pongs; CaMy; Fran Ktrina Black (Aun no se cuantos quedan); Conss Potter; Hermy Evans (estuve de cumpleaños el 1 de febrero y cumpli 19); Bettsig; Cotty Ganger; Chofirad._**

**_Bien, ahora me retiro pero les mando miles de besos y abrazos para todos, que Dios me los bhendiga a todos._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	29. Lucha por lo que quieres

**_Este capitulo es dedicado con mucho cariño a "Bettisg", porque a sido muy, pro muy cariñosa conmigo y eso lo agradezco de corazon, no es que los otros no lo sean pero ciento especial cariño de su parte. Te dedico este capítulo porque me suber muchisimo el animo con todos tus comentarios, por eso eres la premiada esta semana :)... espero poder premiar a otro esta otra semana... jeje...  
Lo que si quiero decirles y que lo tomen muy en cuenta que desde ahora en adelante "NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE" asi que pongan mucho ojo porque a veces las apariencias engañan..._**

Capítulo 29: Lucha por lo que quires

Sirius, James, Remus y Harry se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo conversando tranquilamente mientras eran observados por el público femenino en el cual eran muy bien cotizados.

- ¿Llegará pronto? mira que estoy un poco cansado –dijo Harry recostándose con los codos sobre en escalón superior haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran.

- Tranquilo, hay que esperar que aparezca la presa –dijo Sirius malévolamente.

En eso que los chicos conversaban aparece un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw de entre 14 y 15 años, pero como ellos no sabían a cien si aciertas quien era esa chica se colocaron de pie para interceptarlas y preguntar por ella.

- Buenas tardes señoritas –dijo James galantemente mientras muchas de ellas se sonrojaban.

- Perdón que las molestemos pero estamos buscando a una chica de su casa y me parece que también de su mismo año –dijo Remus con una sonrisa coqueta que le haría túmbelas las piernas a cualquiera.

- Se llama Meredith Shepeart –dijo Sirius con una voz grave que hizo suspirar a varias.

- Yo soy Meredith ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto una chica rubia que estaba al final del grupo mirándolos con sus preciosos ojos, castaño claro y de unas curvas que cualquier envidiaría.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo ¿Te molestaría acompañarnos? –Pregunto Harry con una voz tranquila, pero potentes mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No, no hay problema –dijo Meredith intentando contener el nerviosismo que le causaba estar cerca de esos cuatro guapetones (y a quien no :P)

- Acompáñanos por favor –dijo Remus comenzando nuevamente su marcha hacia el castillo.

- Señoritas –dijo Sirius haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras todas suspiraban y los miraban con ojos anhelantes.

Los chicos llevaron a la Ravenclaw por varias pasillos hacia unas aulas que no eran muy ocupadas y menos un día sábado. Entraron a una de ellas y cerraron la puerta.

- Ustedes dirán –dijo Meredith mirando como ellos se acomodaban en las mesas o simplemente se dedicaban a mirarla analíticamente.

- Eres amiga de Mathw Potter ¿verdad? –Pregunto James con tranquilidad pero muy serio.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? –Dijo Meredith ala defensiva.

- ¿Eres amiga de él o no? –Pregutno Harry mirándola con sin mayores agresividad.

- Sí, somos amigos desde que entre a Hogwarts –dijo la chica mirándolos a todos –Pero ¿a que viene todo esto?

- Entonces sabes que fue lo que sucedió entre él y Andrómeda Lupin ¿verdad? –Pregutno Remus analizando cada movimiento de la chica cara ver si se delataba y así fue. Con solo escuchar l nombre de Andy su rostro se tenso y su mirada se volvió fría.

- Sí, ella lo engaño con el que era su mayor enemigo –dijo Meredith con una frialdad que sorprendería a cualquier pero que los chicos ya se habían preparado.

- ¿Estas completamente segura de que fue ella la que engaños a Mathw? –Pregutno Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el desconcierto de la chica ante a pregunta.

- ¿No será que fue "otra" persona la que lo engaño? –Pregunto James nuevamente.

- ¿Que demonios quieren ustedes? –Pregutno Meredith con agresividad –No tengo tiempo para perderlo en tonterías.

- Es solo una simple pregunta ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? –Pregutno Harry comenzando a rodearla a paso sentó como si de su presa se tratase.

- ¿Que quieren saber? Pregunten de una buena vez que no tengo todo el día –dijo Meredith volviendo a su frialdad e intentando contener los nervios.

- Bien, si quieres que vayamos al grano –dijo James sentándose con mayor comodidad –queremos saber ¿Cómo fue que engañaste a Mathw para que creyera que Andy estaba con otro?

- Yo no engañe a Mathw, él es mi amigo –dijo Meredith aparentemente desconcertada ante la pregunta.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregutno Sirius mirándola como cazador a punto de atacar a su presa.

- Díganme de una vez que demonios quieren –dijo Meredith con rencor mientras apretaba los puños.

- Bien, seremos directos –dijo Harry colocándose detrás de ella –sabemos que engañaste a Mathw junto con otra persona para que terminara con Andy y queremos que le cuentes la verdad.

- Jajajajaja –rió Meredith con ganas mientras los chicos le restaban importancia a la gran carcajada -¿Que te hace pensar que haré eso?

- Tienes novio ¿verdad? –Pregunto Remus sin ninguna intención aparte de informarse.

- Sí, pero eso a ustedes no… -dijo Meredith pero una desastrosa idea cruzo por su mente –ustedes no serían capaces.

- ¿De decirle la verdad a tu novio de cómo engañaste a Mathw para quedarte con él porque estabas o mas bien dicho o estas enamorada de él? –Dijo James con total tranquilidad – ¿Tu que crees?

- Yo no tengo porque decirle nada a Mathw, eso sucedió hace demasiado años –dijo Meredith comenzando a desesperarse al verse sin salida.

- Puede ser, pero él merece saber la verdad –dijo Remus –ustedes los engañaron par su conveniencia.

- Lupin jamás fue lo suficientemente buena para él, ella era… -dijo Meredith pero un enfurecido Remus la interrumpió.

- ¿CON QUE CRITERIO VIENES A JUZGAR A LA GENTE SI NO LA CONOCES? –Grito Remus asustando a la chica –eres tú la que no eres suficientemente buena para Mathw, eres traicionera y deshonesta.

- No tienes otra opción si no quieres que tu novio se entere de la calaña que eres y de que realmente jamás lo has amado –dijo James colocándose de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de Mathw, solo somos amigos –dijo Meredith peor ni siquiera ella se convenció de esa afirmación,

- No seas mentirosa, se te nota en la cara –dijo Harry mientras terminaba de dar la vuelta tras de ella.

- Bien, eres tú la que decide… o tu novio que según tu lo quieres tanto –dijo Sirius.

- O tu amigo a quien engañaste –dijo Remus mientras los cuatro se paraban frente a ella para intimidarla.

- Debes decidir –dijo Harry con seriedad formando un silencio muy incomodo.

- ¿Cómo se yo que ustedes no le va a ir a contar a mi novio de todo esto? –Pregunto Meredith no muy segura de que decidir.

- ¿Acaso crees que somos mentirosos y traiciones como tu? –Pregunto James alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- Nuestra palabra vale –dijo Harry con autoridad dándole la señal a Meredith de que no había señal a replica respecto a ese tema.

- Está bien, le diré la verdad –dijo Meredith bajando la cabeza antes de lar un largo suspiro – ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Necesitamos que vengas a esta misma aula, mañana a las 3 de la tarde sin nadie más –dijo James con frialdad.

- Esta bien pero… no me creerán todo porque no lo hice sola –dijo Meredith mirando el suelo.

- Lo sabemos y no te preocupes por eso, tú solo llega a la hora indicada y nosotros no encargaremos del resto –dijo Remus dando ya por terminada la conversación –Que tenga un muy buen día señorita Shepeart.

Al salir los chicos de la sala Meredith no puedo contener las lágrimas y las dejo resbalar de sus ojos. Si bien ella había hecho eso hace muchos años, corazón bien sabía que estaba arrepentida, pero ya nada se podía hacer más que decir la verdad aunque con ello la persona a la que más había amad en su vida la odiara para siempre por arruinarle la vida.

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su torre cuando se toparon con Thomas.

- ¿Y¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunto el chico Potter.

- Excelente, mañana estará en el lugar acordado –dijo James con una sonrisa – ¿Ya tienes todo arreglado para llevar a Mathw y Andy a la sala?

- Sí, las chicas se encargaran de eso –dijo Thomas –ya tenemos todo listo.

- Bien, perfecto… ahora vamos a comer porque me muero de hambre –dijo Sirius comenzando la marcha hacia el gran comedor.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- ¡MAMI¡LLEGO CARTA DE PAPA! –grito la pequeña Ámbar desde su habitación. Hermione sonrió tranquilamente mientras sentía que la pequeña corría a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

- Llego mami… papa me escribió –dijo Ámbar saltado a la cama de su madre – ¡Léemela!

Hermione tomo la carta que con anterioridad había leído y se la comenzó a leer.

- Esta bien peor no me interrumpas –dijo Hermione abriendo la carta mientras su hija asentía.

_Hola grillito:_

_Primero quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte escrito pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupado, no sabes cuanto pero en cuanto tu hermana llegó acá me senté de inmediato a escribirte. Melinda me dijo que estabas bien y que canela había crecido mucho y que la estas cuidando y me alegre mucho._

_Sabes que te quiero mucho, hija, eres la criaturita más hermosa del mundo y te amo demasiado pequeña, quiero que siempre recuerdes eso y que si no estoy ahí contigo no es porque quiera sino porque hay otras cosas que no me lo permiten, pero te prometo que pronto volveré y vamos a estar TODOS juntos como antes. _

Cuídate y te volveré a escribir pronto. No hagas enojar demasiado a tu madre y cuídala mucho por mí mientras no estoy…

_Te quiere te ama y te adora…_

_Papá grillo._

- Que lindo –dijo Ámbar antes de bajar saltando de la cama – ¡Papá me escribió¡Papá me escribió¡Papá me escribió!

Hermione veía a su hija saltaba de alegría y sonrió con tranquilidad.

No importaba si era del pasado o no, era el mismo Harry, el padre el amigo y el… el esposo y eso jamás cambiaría.

- Quiero escribirle –dijo Ámbar de pronto.

- Pero tú no sabes escribir –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Pero tú sí… tú puedes escribir por mí –dijo Ámbar con una sonrisa traviesa –vamos… escribámosle una carta a papá…

Hermione no estaba muy segura de entablar una comunicación vía lechuza con Harry pero tampoco quería desanimar a su hija que en ese momento se veía tan contenta.

- Está bien, le escribiremos a tu padre –dijo Hermione mirando como su hija no paraba de saltar de alegría.

- Genial… voy por un pergamino y la tinta –dijo Ámbar mientras salía a toda carrera hacia la biblioteca.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Era las 7:30 y ya casi todos los alumnos habían terminado de cenar, solo esperaban una información que Dumbledor les entregaría. Mientras eso sucedía había muchos que habían notado la ausencia de Melinda durante todo el día y no paraban de hacerles preguntas a Samantha y Andy quienes no respondían a nada.

- Bueno alumnos –dijo Dumbledor llamando la atención de todos –les e solicitado un poco de su tiempo para darles una información del profesor Daniel Thompson y la alumna Melinda Potter.

Todos se miraron las caras impacientes por saber que sucedía pero otro ya hacían especulaciones como que ellos tenían una relación y que por eso a ambos los habían expulsado, cosa que causaba risa entre Samy y Andy.

- El profesor y la alumna Potter fueron enviados por orden mía a la escuela de Escocia para analizar como vendría a la escuela un probable acuerdo de intercambio por lo que no los tendremos con nosotros por unos 2 o 3 meses –dijo Dumbledor mientras un gran murmullo se dejo escuchar por el gran comedor –por ahora es todo… vuelan a sus salas comunes.

De inmediato todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas menos dos personas quienes se encaminaron al bosque prohibido.

- Debemos informarle de esto de inmediato al señor Malfoy –dijo un chico encapuchado que respondía al nombre de Mick (Ex-novio de Melinda por si no lo recordaban).

- Lo llamaré –dijo Richard destapándose el brazo para hacer aparecer la marca prohibida con su varita.

- Acerquémonos al otro lado del bosque, aquí es demasiado peligroso –dijo Mick comenzando a adentrarse en el bosque.

Casi media hora después aparecieron al otro lado del porque prohibido, donde los esperaba Draco Malfoy con los brazos cruzados y una expresión inquebrantable.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Malfoy con voz grave.

- Melinda Potter dejo el castillo –dijo Mick con cierto rencor al recordar a la chica.

- ¿Dejo el castillo¿A dónde¿Con quien? –Pregunto Malfoy con mucho interés.

- Fue con uno de los profesores, Dumbledor nos dijo que se fue de intercambio de una escuela de Escocia –dijo Richard con cierto temor.

- Ese viejo estúpido es muy inteligente –dijo Malfoy más para si que para los dos chicos.

- ¿Por haber mandado a Potter de intercambio? –Pregunto Richard.

- ¿De verdad crees que ese viejo chiflado mando a su queridísima Melinda de intercambio con un profesor? –Pregunto Malfoy preguntándose si ese chico sería tan idiota.

- Se la llevo para entrenar –dijo Mick sin cambiar su expresión.

- Exacto Mick, pero la verdad es que eso no nos molesta mayormente, por ahora –dijo Malfoy girándose –ahora ella esta sin su principal protección es hora de acercarme a ella.

- ¿A Potter? –Pregunto Mick.

- No… a mi hija –dijo Draco mirando como las luces de la torre comenzaban a apagarse lentamente.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

A la mañana siguiente Harry y los demás se levantaron lo más temprano que pudieron para terminar de arreglar todo para un día que sería crucial para la futura relación entre Mathw y Andy.

- Ustedes deben asegurarse que Andy llegue a esta aula –dijo James indicándole a Ashly y Noe el lugar.

- No te preocupes, ella estará aquí –dijo Noe levantando su mano derecha.

- Harry, tu te encargaras de traer a Mathw junto con Thomas –dijo James a Harry que estaba recostado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus? –Pregunto Noe.

- Remus esta intentando levantar a Sirius –dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Pero dudo que lo logre, estaba durmiendo como un tronco –dijo James entre risas.

- Será mejor que vaya yo a levantarlo –dijo Noe encaminándose hacia la torre.

Bajo unas escaleras y se metió al pasillo que la llevaría a la entrada de la torre pero algo le llamo la atención. Había dos chicos sentados en una escalera y se le hacían extrañamente conocidos. Comenzó a caminar más lento para ver que era lo que llamaba tanto su atención y noto que estaban leyendo el profeta por lo que le quito importancia y comenzó su marcha pero antes de desaparecer tras una esquina escucho muy claro que uno de ellos decía.

- …Ahora que Melinda no esta y él esta absuelto, nada va a poder salvarla –dijo una de las voces a quienes reconoció. Eran esos chicos que había visto en la casa de Melinda. Mick y Richard, pero ¿Que estarían tramando? Se pregunto Noe mientras llegaba a la entrada de la torre y se metía en ella. Al hacerlo pudo ver a Remus salir con un suspiro cansado de la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Pudiste levantarlo? –Pregunto no acercándose a él.

- Es una tarea casi imposible –dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo, tú anda donde están los chicos para que te expliquen todo antes de desayunar –dijo Noe metiéndose en la habitación de los chicos.

- OK, nos vemos luego –dijo Remus y saliendo de la torre.

Noe se metió a la habitación con cautela y cerro con suavidad. Sabía perfectamente como despertar a ese remolón.

- Hola precioso –dijo Noe en el oído de Sirius con voz sensual mientras le pasaba la mano por su nuca haciendo erizar los besos de sus brazos –amor, tienes que levantarte.

- No quiero –dijo Sirius aforrándose a la almohada.

- Si me ducho contigo ¿te dan mas ganas de levantarte? –Pregunto Noe con voz coqueta y sensual.

Sirius levanto la cabeza de inmediato y en un acto que a Noe se causo mucha gracia, salto de la cama para tomarla en brazos y meterse en la ducha con ella.

Una media hora después ambos salían completamente empapados y envueltos en unas toallas. Noe traía su ropa en la mano mientras Sirius se acercaba a un armario y sacaba unas prendas.

- ¿Podrías venir a despertarme todos los días? –Pregunto Sirius mientras Noe se colocaba ala ropa interior.

- No te mal acostumbres –dijo Noe mientras se quitaba la toalla y comenzaba a colocarse la blusa – ¿sabes? Cuando venía para acá escuche los ex-novios de Melinda y de Ashly hablando de algo extraño.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregutno Sirius mientras se vestía con tranquilidad.

- Dijeron algo así como… ahora que Melinda no estaba y "él" estaba absuelta no había nada que podría "salvarla" –dijo Noe recordando claramente las palabras.

- ¿Él? –Pregunto Sirius intrigado - ¿No sabes a quien se refería?

- No, solo nombro a Melinda, pero no estaban hablando precisamente de ella –dijo Noe mirando a Sirius.

- Cuando lleguemos con los chicos les contamos, a ver que opinan ellos –dijo Sirius colocándose los pantalones.

Unos minutos después los dos salieron de la mano y se encaminaron al gran comedor donde ya estaban los chicos desayunando.

- Tardaste siglos –dijo James mirando como los dos chicos traían el cabello mojado –ya me imagino porque…

- Cállate –dijo Sirius mientras reía y le lanzaba un trozo de pan a su amigo quien lo esquivo con facilidad.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Andy? –Pregunto Samantha en la mesa de gryffindor.

- No –dijo una de las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio.

- Que extraño, estaba lista antes que yo –dijo Samantha cuando algo que se movió rápido desde la entrada llamo su atención.

Andy entro corriendo en el gran comedor con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano directo donde estaba Samantha desayunando.

- Samantha ¿Leíste el profeta? –Pregutno Andy visiblemente agitada y muy pálida.

- ¿El profeta? No… ¿Por qué? –Pregutno Samantha in entender.

- Toma, léelo –dijo Andy sentándose a su lado mientras le colocaba el pergamino sobre la mesa y dejaba ver un gran titular con una foto en movimiento bajo ella que mostraba a un hombre de sonrisa arrogante en blanco y negro.

"_DRACO MALFOY ABSUELTO DE TODOS LOS CARGOS POR EL TRIBUNAL DEL WIZENGAMOT"_

_En una decisión sorprendente el honorable tribunal del Wizengamot absolvió de todos los cargos al ex-mortífago y único heredero de los Malfoy por argumentar que no había las pruebas suficientes. En una entrevista realizada al señor Malfoy nos manifestaba su intención de limpiar el nombre de su familia y…_

Samantha a cada palabra que leía se iba poniendo más pálida. Al terminar solo miró a Andy quien le sostuvo la mirada sin decirle nada para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

- Tienes que estar tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras –dijo Andy dándole ánimos.

- ¿Que habrá sucedido? –Pregunto Ashly mirando hacia la mesa de gryffindor donde estaban Samy y andy abrazadas.

- No lo sé pero por sus caras no creo que sea nada bueno –dijo Sirius mirando hacia el mismo lado. Un momento después vieron a las dos chicas colocarse de pie mientras solo segundos después dos chicos de Hufflepuf se levantaban y salían también del gran comedor. Noe quien no aparto la mirada de los dos chicos con los que ya se había encontrado con anterioridad, miró a Sirius intentado que entendiera lo que pensaba. Algo no andaba bien, pero este no pareció entender.

- Chicos, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego –dijo Noe levantándose y saliendo también del lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos quienes estaban en esa mesa.

- ¿Que le habrá sucedido? –Pregunto Lily extrañada.

- No lo sé –dijo Sirius viéndola salir del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy iba con Samantha hacia la torre de gryffindor cuando dos chicos se les cruzaron en el camino.

- Vaya Malfoy, me imagino que estarás feliz por lo de tu padre –dijo Richard sorprendiendo a Andy por tanta arrogancia y maldad de sus palabras.

- Ese maldito no es mi padre –dijo Samantha con profundo rencor haciendo notar su estirpe.

- ¿Que quieren? –dijo Andy de mal gana.

- Solo queremos darte un mensaje del señor Malfoy –dijo Mick mirando a Samantha –él te manda a decir que te prepares, porque dentro de poco va a venir por ti y ahora no va a haber nada que lo detenga.

- ¿Así? Cuando apostamos a que no le toca un pelo –dijo la voz de Noe detrás de los chicos.

- No te metas donde no te llaman –dijo Richard girándose y preparándose para sacar su varita.

- Yo que tu ni lo intento, aun no sales del colegio y yo tengo mucha mas experiencia que tú, te derrotaría de inmediato –dijo Noe con serenidad pero seriedad.

- ¿Así? demuéstramelo –dijo Richard apurándola con la varita al momento en que Mick y las chicas desenvainan sus varas.

- Somos tres contra dos –dijo Andy.

- Ya no –dijo Mick sorprendiendo a Samy y lanzándola contra la muralla de una patada en el estomago.

- Samy –dijo Andy pero un hechizo que le dio a los pies la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Que tal su jugamos un poco? –Pregunto Mick –estoy segura que a Melinda le encantara que choquemos varitas…

- Cállate –dijo Andy.

- Cállame –dijo Mick con arrogancia.

- Everte Estatum –grita Andy a Mick.

- Protego –grita Mick para luego contraatacar.

- Alarte escendere –el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho a Andy y elevarla con fuerza hacia el techo haciéndola chocar de espaldas con el para dejarla caer.

- Aresto Momentum –grita Noe detrás de ella hacinado lenta su caída

- Flipendo –grito Richard intentando derribar a Noe pero esta fue más rápida y lo esquivo.

- Everte Estatum –grito Noe hacia Richard pero Mick la ataco también.

- Everte Estatum –grito Mick haciendo chocar ambos rayos haciendo que una fuerte explosión se produjera y dejara ver a los dos rayos luchar por su supremacía.

- Expeliar… -intento gritar Richard pero no alcanzo.

- Flipendo –grito Andy desde el suelo haciendo que el choco saliera despedido contra una murada y quedara inconciente.

El rayo comenzó a producir una gran bola blanca que de un momento a otro exploto haciendo que tanto Noe como Mick salieran despedidos hacia lados opuestos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Estaban todos terminando la cena cuando una leve explosión llamo la atención de todos. Dumbledor se levanto pero no alcanzo a bajar de la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores cuando otra explosión muchísimo más fuerte los hizo estremecer a todos haciendo que varias ventanas reventaran.

Todos, profesores y alumnos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión encontrándose con Samantha inconciente y Richard inconcientes y a Andy, Noe y Mick tirados en el suelo intentando vanamente colocarse de pie.

- ¿Se puede saber que sucedió aquí? –Pregunto dumbledor con enfado.

- Profesor Dumbledor –dijo Mick intentando colocarse de pie pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas.

- Minerva, Severus ayúdenme a llevarlos a la enfermería, de inmediato –dijo el director levantando todos los cuerpos de los chicos para llevárselos a la enfermería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Que demonios hacías metida ahí? –Pregunto Sirius con enfado a Noe que estaba tirada en una camilla con varias quemaduras en sus brazos, una contusión en su cabeza y unas cotillas rotas.

- Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso y me fui tras ellas –dijo Noe mirando a Sirius con ojos de cachorro arrepentido.

- No me mires así mira que nada me hará quitar el enojo –dijo Sirius mirándola seriamente.

- Sirius no te enojes por tonterías… -dijo Noe intentando acercarse a él pero este estaba realmente enfadado y se dio media vuelta y se fue -¿Que le sucede¿Por qué reacciona así? Es demasiado exagerado…

- Se asusto mucho Noe –dijo James sentándose en su cama.

- Pero yo solo lo hice por… -dijo Noe intentando justificarse.

- Sabemos porque lo hiciste, pero te arriesgaste más de la cuenta –dijo Remus.

- No entiendo su reacción, es demasiado exagerada… no me iba a suceder nada, estamos en la escuela –dijo Noe in entender la reacción de su novio.

- No pienses en eso ahora, por el momento dedícate a descansar para que salgas luego de la enfermería –dijo Lily intentando animar a su amiga pero esta solo asintió mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Nosotros debemos irnos, nos vemos luego –dijo Ashly despidiéndose para luego salir seguido de Lily y los demás.

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa que te enfadaras con él –dijo Samantha desde la cama de enfrente.

- No te preocupes, Sirius suele ser un poco exagerado –dijo Noe para animar a la chica pero esta solo guardo silencio –oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro –dijo Samantha intentando animarse un poco.

- Mm… cuando saliste del gran comedor ¿Por qué estabas tan desconcertada? –Pregunto Noe con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes quien es mi padre biológico? –Pregunto Samy a lo que Noe asintió –Pues bien, Draco Malfoy hace unos años fue acusado de traición por ser un mortífago y se comenzó una investigación –dijo Samy tomando aire –pues bien, resulta que los estúpidos del ministerio decidieron que las pruebas no eran suficiente y lo absolvieron de todos los cargos.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Noe haciendo que en su cabeza todas las piezas encajaran –claro, por eso estaban contentos.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Samy entenderla.

- Hoy, en la mañana, fui a la torre a buscar a Sirius y me los encontré sentados en una escalera leyendo el profeta y se estaban riendo… parecían muy contentos y los escuche decir "Ahora que Melinda no esta y él esta absuelto, nada va a poder salvarla" –dijo Noe analizando las palabras –se referían a ti… pero ¿Ellos tienen contacto con Malfoy?

- Ellos le pasan información de lo que sucede dentro del castillo desde hace unos meses… -dijo la voz de Andy desde unas camillas más allá –Melinda y yo los descubrimos hace un tiempo, por eso nos hicimos sus novias, para poder investigarlos…

- ¿Ellos están acá? –Pregunto Noe mirando hacia el otro lado de la enfermería.

- No, parece que se asustaron bastante porque le pidieron a la enfermera si podían irse a sus habitaciones –dijo Andy bajando de su cama para acercarse donde estaban ellas.

- ¿Que se supone que sucederá ahora con tu padre y contigo? –Pregunto Noe.

- El siempre a querido que me vaya con él pero mi madre se lo a impedido hasta ahora –dijo Samy bajando la mirada –argumentaba ante el ministerio que alguien con cargos como traición no eran personas aptas para hacerse cargo de un niño…

- Pero ahora que no tiene esos cargos… -dijo Andy terminando la frase.

- Pero tú ya eres mayor de edad –dijo Noe.

- Pero eso no corre para el mundo muggle –dijo Samy –para ellos yo soy menos de edad hasta medados del año entrante y eso él lo va a aprovechar porque se lo advirtió a mi madre… además si me llevara con él a la fuerza aun así no pueden acusarlo de secuestro porque él es mi padre, aunque no me guste…

Noe la miró y una enorme rabia la carcomió por dentro. No podía ser que nadie intercediera por ella, sabiendo la clase de gente que habían sido los Malfoy desde tiempos antiguos.

- Pero… ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? –Pregunto Noe con frustración.

- No lo sé, e intentado no meterme mucho en el tema, porque la verdad no me agrada –dijo Samantha con sinceridad.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas por largo rato antes de que Noe volviera a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? a mi me sucedió algo similar –dijo Noe recordando su infancia –pero yo tengo todos los recuerdos de todo lo que sucedió.

- ¿Tus padres no estaban juntos? –Pregunto Andy mirándola.

- Lo estuvieron hasta que yo tenia 10 años, un año antes que entrara en Hogwarts –dijo Noe suspirando –ellos se separaron porque mama descubrió que papa era un mortífago investigado por el ministerio y yo me quede con mi madre por seguridad…

- Antes de entrar a Hogwarts mi padre se presento en la casa enfurecido porque mama había declarado en su contra pero que aun así se había zafado de los cargos y que me iba a llevar con él –dijo Noe mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –yo tenia una muy buena relación tanto con mi padre como con mi madre así que no fue tan traumarte cuando papa me llevo con el porque de cierto modo lo extrañaba.

- ¿Tu madre no hizo nada? –Pregunto Samantha.

- En un comienzo sí, pero al tiempo después dejo de insistir y así paso un año hasta que un día me enviaron una lechuza a la escuela avisándome… avisándome que la habían asesinado –dijo Noe mirando tanto a Andy como a Samy –y el principal sospechoso era mi padre…

- WOW –dijo Andy sin poder creerlo -¿Y él… lo hizo?

- Sí, al tiempo después él se declaro culpable y para nada arrepentido y lo sentenciaron al beso del dementor –dijo Noe suspirando fuertemente –esta muerto…

- Es muy… es increíble –dijo Samantha sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía decir en ese momento –debe de haber sido muy fuerte para ti todo eso.

- Lo fue ¿Sabes? pero me ayudo muchísimo a valorar lo que tengo y a luchar por lo que quiero –dijo Noe mirando a Samantha –tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, no te dejes vencer.

- Es difícil –dijo Samantha bajando la cabeza.

- Hay muchas cosas en la vida que son difíciles, pero debemos pasarlas –dijo Noe bajándose de la cama para acercarse a la de Samantha.

- No sé si sea capaz de luchar contra la imagen de mi padre, contra todo lo que él representa en mi –dijo Samantha haciendo que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

- Él va a representar lo que tu quieres que represente –dijo Noe tomando sus manos –si quieres que él sea tu sombra y que no te deje en paz jamás, pues así será… pero si quieres alejarlo para siempre esta en tus manos, solo depende de ti y de tu valor.

Samantha la miró a los ojos, era una chica muy fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido fue capaz de levantarse y hasta de ayudar a otros a hacerlo.

- ¿Y si no tengo ese valor? –Pregunto Samantha con miedo.

- ¿Sabes? Conozco a los malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás conocí a tu abuelo –dijo Noe con una sonrisa irónica –y sé, que si había algo que enorgullecía a los Malfoy era su valor y su astucia ante todo…

- Yo no soy una malfoy –dijo Samantha e inmediato.

- Ya se cual es tu problema –dijo Noe tranquilizándose un poco –te aterra tanto aceptar quien eres, que hasta que no lo hagas no te dejara en paz…

- ¿Serías capaz de aceptar que eres un Malfoy¿Serías capaz de aceptar que eres de una familia llena de asesinos y traidores? –Pregunto Samantha con enfado -¿Podrías?

- Estas mal interpretando las cosas –dijo Noe –el que aceptes que eres una Malfoy no quiere decir que tengas que ser como todos los Malfoy. Ellos tienen muchas características que todos, tanto los seguidores de Voldemort como los que no lo son, admiran muchísimo… la diferencia esta en que ellos ocuparon muy mal esas características, pero tu puedes hacer la diferencia… ocupa ese valor y esa astucia pero para demostrarle como debe ser un verdadero Malfoy…

Samantha la miró sorprendida ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar así? Para ella era casi imposible el poder aceptar que era una Malfoy.

- No puedo aceptar que soy parte de algo que aborrezco –dijo Samantha con rencor, mientras Andy solo las observaba a ambas.

- ¿Cómo puedes aborrecer algo que no conoces? –Pregunto Noe con tranquilidad bajándose de la cama –creo que estas interpretando todos los sentimientos que tiene tu madre, pero no los tuyos…

Samantha solo la miró y guardo silencio mientras Noe solo se limitaba a observarla con tranquilidad.

- Creo que tienes una tremenda curiosidad por conocer como es realmente tu padre, pero lo esconder debajo de una capa de aborrecimiento que te formaste por tu madre, pero no es lo que quieres –dijo Noe acercándose a la puerta –esta bien que intentes comprenderla, pero no hagas de sus pensamientos y sentimientos los tuyos… tu también sientes y también piensas… saca valor y lucha por lo que realmente quieres, aunque no todos estén de acuerdo…

Noe salio de la enfermería y se camino por el pasillo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no podía dejar de pensar. Era difícil decir esas palabras con tal grado de convicción cuando uno no fue capaz de llevarlas a cabo. Pero quizás por eso lo hacia, porque no quería que otra persona pasara por lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Que haces fuera de la enfermería? –Pregunto la voz seria de Sirius Black a sus espaldas.

- Estaba… pensando –dijo Noe encaminándose hacia una ventana para ver el cielo blanco.

- ¿Pensabas en lo que hiciste? –Pregunto Sirius con notoria enfado. Noe solo sonrió, Ahora podía sentir porque estaba enfadado. Tuvo miedo de perderla. Tuvo miedo de que esa lucha contra la muerte, le arrebatara a ella de sus manos. Lo entendió y lo comprendió por eso no respondió.

- Lo lamento –dijo Noe con total sinceridad –es solo que… sentí que debía ir tras ellas, que algo iba a suceder.

- Pero no pensaste en que algo te podía suceder… en que… -dijo Sirius mientras su voz se quebraba –en que te podía perder…

- ¿Sabes en lo que pensé? –Pregunto Noe mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –pensé en que nunca había luchado por lo que quería, en que si tal vez hubiera tenido el valor por luchar quizás mis padres… estarían vivos…

- ¿Aun te recriminas por eso? –Pregunto Sirius ignorando su propio sufrimiento –eso no podías evitarlo.

- Puede que no, pero ahora nunca lo sabré porque ya no están –dijo Noe mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar –lo lamento amor… lamento haberte asustado… Sé que el saber que moriré te asusto mucho y que no quieres que nada me suceda… lo lamento… pero quiero que entiendas algo –dijo Noe antes de girarse –Desde la muerte de mis padres mi mente se cuestiono por no haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero ahora si lo hice… sentí en salir y lo hice, sentí el ir tras ella porque algo no andaba bien y lo hice y estuvo bien porque puede ayudarlas, pero ¿sabes? También me di cuenta de algo mucho mas importante –Noe se acerco a Sirius quien solo se limitaba a mirarla –y es que no quiero morir, no quiero dejarte y no lo haré jamás… ni en este tiempo ni en el pasado, jamás voy a dejar que alguien nos separe… luchare por que estemos juntos para siempre…

Sirius la miro y las lágrimas no aguantaron en sus ojos. Fueron tantos sentimientos los que se agolparon en su corazón cuando se entero que Noe moriría, que su prima había muerto, que él había muerto que ya todo lo asustaba, pero seguía ahí y ahora que ella le decía que iba a luchar por ella, por ellos, le daba fuerzas para parase y seguir adelante a pesar de todo. La abrazo con fuerza y lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho…

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que esperaban ver un poco mas de Andy y Mathw pero el tema de Noe y Sirius era algo que se debia tocar en elgun momento porque la historia de ellos sigue y va a seguir..._**

**_Tambien quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews: Hermy Evans; Emily Evans; Chofisrad; Conss Potter; Lanyera; Flor Evans; CaMy; Hermione Potter; Caty Granger; Marioneta; Fran Ktrina Black; "Bettisg"... Les agradezco montones porque son USTEDES los que me dan mas animos para seguir escribindo..._**

**_Ahora me despido y les ruego me esperen porque en estos dias me voy de vacaciones y no c si alcanse a terminar el capitulo 30 (por merlín que vamos rapido) asi que si no es asi me esperan unas semanitas...  
Portense muy bien, los quiere muchisimo y que Dios los bendiga a todos..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora...

****

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**

****


	30. Operacion Reencuentro

**_Primero que todo, quiero saludarles y darles las gracias por saber esperarme en mis vacaciones... Segundo es que este capitulo va dedicado a Conss Potter... Ahora a leer..._**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

Capítulo 30: Operación reencuentro

Eran cerca de las 12 del día y Andy y Samy seguían en la enfermería por orden el la enfermera, mientras que Noe se las ingenio para conseguir que la dieran de alta, pero no había podido sacarse a Sirius de encima, quien no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero la verdad era que no le molestaba mayormente, por el contrario, mientras mas cerca estuviera de él más tranquila se sentía.

Ahora estaban todos preparándose para lo que habían denominado "operación reencuentro". Estaban esperando fuera del aula a que llegara Meredith y Albert para poder mandar a buscar a los chicos.

- Ahí viene ese idiota –dijo Thomas viendo como el chico aparecía de manera imponente por el pasillo.

- Bueno pequeño Potter, aquí me tienes –dijo Albert estirando los brazos de manera arrogante.

- Bien grandote, métete de una vez en la habitación –dijo Thomas señalando el aula que tenia su entrada frente a ellos, pero el chico poso su mirada en todos los chicos que acompañaban a Thomas y se extraño ya que pensó ver las mismas caras que en el ministerio.

- Pensé que tus amiguitos con los que fuiste al ministerio te acompañarían en esta estupidez –dijo Albert mirándolos a todos.

- No te metas en lo que no te interese y entra de una buena vez –dijo Thomas enfadado.

- Bien enano, no te enojes –dijo Albert pasando por el lado de Thomas para desordenarle un poco el cabello y entrar haciendo enfurecer a Thomas.

- No lo soporto, es un prepotente, zángano, arrogante… -dijo Thomas pero la voz de Meredith lo hizo callar.

- Vaya Potty júnior, no sabía que tenias un vocabulario tan extravagante –dijo Meredith irónicamente.

- Será mejor que tu piense en el vocabulario que ocuparas para decirle la verdad a Mathw –dijo James abriéndole la puerta del aula cortésmente para que ella entrara a esta hecha una furia.

Al entrar la chica vio nada más y nada menos que a Albert Schumacher cosa que la hizo lanzar una gran carcajada.

- Vaya, vaya… el chico invencible esta aquí para arreglar su "pequeño" error –dijo Meredith dentándose sobre una de las mesas del aula.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? mira que ninguno de los dos saldrá muy bien parado de esto y quiero recordarte que esta entupida idea fue tuya, así que deberías preocuparte –dijo Albert sonriendo al ver la cara de enojo de la chica.

- Dijiste que ninguno iba a culpar al otro si nos descubrían –dijo Meredith con enfado golpeando la mesa.

- ¿De verdad me creíste? No seas ingenua Meredith, a mi no me interesa si saben o no que fui yo, ya no tengo nada que perder –dijo Albert volviéndose hacia la ventana para quedarse ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien, todo listo, ahora solo queda que vayan a buscar a los chicos y ya esta –dijo Thomas mirando a James y a los demás quienes asintieron.

- Creo que será mejor que nos acompañes para asegurarnos de que Mathw vendrá con nosotros –dijo James antes de partir –no es que nos odie pero siento que mientras mas lejos estemos mejor para él…

- Está bien –dijo Thomas girándose hacia Noe quien tomaba una capa de invisibilidad –cualquiera que aparezca primero te encargas de lanzar los hechizos.

- Sí –dijo Noe colocándose la capa de invisibilidad al tiempo que James y Thomas se encaminaban a buscar a Mathw y Ashly y Lily iban por Andy, quedándose Sirius Remus y para vigilar las entradas y darle la señal a Noe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thomas y James iban camino hacia la torre de gryffindor cuando se tomaron con Samantha y David quienes venían saliendo de la biblioteca tomados de la mano.

- Hola chicos ¿Han visto a Mathw? –Pregunto Thomas con naturalidad.

- estaba con nosotros pero hace poco se fue a la torre –dijo David mirando a Thomas.

- Gracias –dijo Thomas volviendo a su camino junto con James.

- Me da la impresión de que este enano esta tramando algo –dijo David mirando como los dos chicos desaparecían por unas escaleras.

- No seas paranoico, Thomas no le hará nada a su hermano… sabe perfectamente que Mathw se las cobraría y muy caras –dijo Samantha con una sonrisa para seguir su camino y doblar por otra esquina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily y Ashly iban caminando y mirando hacia los jardines cuando vieron doblar en una esquina a Samantha y David que iban aparentemente a la casa de Hagrid.

- Hola Chicos ¿Han visto a Andy? –Pregunto Ashly mirando a Samantha.

- Mmm hace un rato me dijo que iba a la habitación a escribirle a su padre y a la lechucearía, a lo mejor la encuentras ahí –dijo Samantha -¿Sucede algo?

- No, es solo que quería pedirle un libro porque estábamos ayudando a unos chicos de quinto pero no nos acordamos de toda la materia –dijo Ashly con naturalidad –Nos vemos luego.

- Claro –dijo Samantha viendo como las dos chicas seguían su camino.

- Ahora si hay algo que no me huele bien –dijo Samantha mirando a David –Andy jamás anda con libros de años anteriores… de hecho Andy casi no ocupa sus libros porque solo se basa en sus anotaciones o en nuestros libros…

- ¿Te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo para ver que es lo que sucede? –Pregunto David a lo que Samantha asintió y se devolvieron por su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thomas y James iban llegando a la torre de gryffindor cuando vieron a Mathw unos pasos adelante.

- ¡MATHW! –grito Thomas para llamar la atención de su hermano.

- Tomy ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Mathw girándose –Hola James…

- Hola Mathw –dijo James intentando ser natural.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo –dijo Thomas mirando a u hermano que lo miraba sin entender –mamá va a aparecer en la escuela y quiere que nos juntemos en el aula 18 del cuarto piso.

- ¿Para que? –Pregunto Mathw extrañado.

- No me preguntes a mi –dijo Thomas encogiéndose de hombros –ella solo me dijo eso, tampoco me quiso decir para que… pero me huele que tiene que ver con Melinda.

- ¿Melinda¿Le sucedió algo? –Pregunto Mathw preocupado.

- No lo creo se escuchaba bastante tranquila –dijo Thomas pero se arrepintió en seguida.

- ¿Se escuchaba? –Pregunto Mathw.

- Apareció en la chimenea de nuestra torre y nosotros llamamos a Thomas para que hablara con el porque no te encontró a ti –dijo James rápidamente salvando a Thomas.

- Está bien –dijo Mathw girándose para caminar con Thomas y James al cuarto piso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily y Ashly caminaban en dirección a la lechucearía mientras Samantha y David los seguían de cerca. Al llegar al lugar vieron que Andy iba saliendo por lo que se la toparon de frente.

- Hola chicas –dijo Andy saludándolas.

- Hola Andy –dijo Ashly.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto Lily.

- bien aquí, un poco botada porque Samantha anda todo el día pegada a David –dijo Andy encogiéndose de hombros -¿Viene a mandar una lechuza?

- No, necesitábamos hablar contigo, es algo serio –dijo Ashly cambiando su semblante despreocupado.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Andy preocupada.

- Es que… e tenido problemas con Remus y… quería ver la posibilidad de que hablaras con el –dijo Ashly pareciendo apenada.

- ¿Que le sucede? –Pregunto Andy –no me digas, el típico discurso de que "soy demasiado peligroso para ti"…

- Exacto –dijo Ashly respirando aliviada.

- No te preocupes, hablare con él en la tarde… -dijo Andy.

- No… este… seria mejor que hablaras ahora con el porque acabamos de tener una pelea y esta encerrado en una de las aulas muy enfadado –dijo Ashly algo atarantada.

- Está bien, hablare con él ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Andy.

- En el aula 18 de cuarto piso –dijo Ashly saliendo detrás de Andy que ya se encaminaban hacia el aula rápidamente pasando por una de las esquinas a gran velocidad para tomar las escaleras antes que Samantha y David aparecieran, perdiéndoles el rastro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thomas comenzaba a colocarse cada vez mas nervioso a medida que subías los escalones del tercer al cuarto piso, específicamente al pasillo donde estaba el aula 18

- Ahí vienen –dijo Remus corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo para esconderse con remus mientras Noe, que estaba debajo de la capa, se preparaba.

Los tres chicos subieron y se acercaron de inmediato a la puerta. James abrió y le cedió el paso a Mathw para que este entrara a una habitación completamente oscura pero en ese momento Noe cerro la puerta con un movimiento de varita y lo sello para que no se pudiera escuchar nada para luego hacer desaparecer la puerta y aparecer otras unos metros más al lado.

- ¿Thomas? Thomas deja de jugar, esto no es gracioso –dijo Mathw golpeando la puerta pero del otro lado nadie podía escucharlo.

- Deja de hacer eso, ellos no te escuchan, sellaron el aula para que no saliera sonido alguno –dijo Albert sentado en una mesa.

- ¿Que demonios haces tu aquí? –Pregunto Mathw reconociendo el chico de inmediato.

- La verdad es una larga historia pero antes que nada debemos esperar a otra invitada ¿Verdad Meredith? –Pregunto Albert para incomodar a la ravenclaw quien intentaba por todos los mediste evitar los ojos de Mathw que revelaban su clara sorpresa.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto Meredith? –Pregunto Mathw de inmediato.

- Mathw, debemos conversar, pero aun no… necesitamos que… que llegue alguien más –dijo Meredith con gran nerviosismo.

- ¿Quién¿De que tenemos que hablar? –Pregunto Mathw comenzando a enfadarse.

- Tranquilízate, en un momento lo sabrás todo –dijo Meredith armándose de valor y rogando por que Mathw la perdonara algún día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy caminaba con Lily y Ashly a cada lado mientras subía las escaleras por el lado contrario por donde lo hicieron James y los demás. Sirius, quien estaba vigilando de ese lado, las vio y le hizo señas a Remus y a la cabeza de Noe que flotaba desde la capa, para que se escondieran y se prepararan.

- Debes estar tranquila Ashly, pa… quiero decir, Remus es bastante cascarrabias y testarudo cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, pero tengo el remedio correcto –dijo Andy mientras se paraba en la puerta que recientemente había hecho aparecer Noe y la abrió para ver la profunda oscuridad. De pronto una mano la empuja hacia dentro y le cierra la puerta de un portazo haciendo que la luz apareciera nuevamente.

- Pero ¿que…? –Pregunto Andy pero la voz de Albert la interrumpió.

- Creo que ya llego la que faltaba, ya podemos comenzar esta sesión de sinceridad –dijo Albert riéndose de las caras de sorpresa que Tenían Andy y Mathw respectivamente.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? –Pregunto Andy despectivamente.

- ¿Que tiene que ver ella en esta estupidez? –Pregunto Mathw mirando con desprecio a Andy.

- Cállense los dos y escúchennos porque tenemos muchas cosas que aclararles a los dos –dijo Meredith sacando su valor para comenzar el relato que será el más doloroso que Mathw y Andy vivirán jamás.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Ashly, Noe y Thomas estaban a fuera de la aviación colocando los hechizos para evitar que los gritos salieran de la habitación ya que sabían que en pocos minutos comenzarían a gritarse como desesperados.

- Ojala que solo se griten y no se maten –dijo Lily nerviosa.

- Lo de matarse lo dudo pero de que se gritaran y hasta golpearan eso no lo duden –dijo Thomas suspirando –creo que será mejor que nos sentemos, porque esto durará bastante.

Todos se sentaron en el piso helado por el gran frío que hacia en esa época del año cuando la navidad estaba a solo días.

Pasados unos segundos comenzaron a escuchar pasos que venían de uno de los pasillos y vieron aparecer a David y Samantha tomados de la mano, algo agitados y con la nariz roja por el frío.

-¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Samantha al verlos a todos juntos.

- Estamos esperando, si quieres esperen con nosotros –dijo Thomas sin decir más.

- ¿Que están esperando? –Pregunto David.

- ¿quieren esperar con nosotros si o no? –Pregunto Thomas un poco cansado de tanta pregunta.

- Está bien –dijo David sentándose junto con Samantha para comenzar a esperar.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- ¿Vas a hablar de una maldita vez? –Pregunto Andy enfadada.

- Bien… no se por donde comenzar –dijo Meredith mirando hacia el suelo.

- Lo haré yo –dijo Albert colocándose de pie –necesitamos aclararse cierto incidente que ocurrió en su cuarto año… ¿Lo recuerdan? –Pregunto Albert irónicamente.

- ¿Aclarar?... no hay nada que aclarar, de ese asunto… ya esta todo claro –dijo Mathw mirando con rencor a Andy.

- No, no esta nada claro de ese asunto porque nosotros les hicimos creer a ustedes algo que no es –dijo Meredith sorprendiendo a Mathw.

- Pues bien sabihonda… ilumínanos –dijo Andy cruzándose de brazos.

- Ese día… Albert y yo… -dijo Mederith suspirando para continuar –les hicimos creer que ustedes se estaban engañando…

Mathw la miraba sin entender ni media palabra de todo lo que decía la chica.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Andy cansada de la intriga.

- Hablo de que nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para que ciertas cosas sucedieran en los momentos precisos para hacerles creer, a los dos que uno estaba engañando al otro –dijo Albert sin mayores preámbulos haciendo que en Andy y Mathw aparecieran grandes caras de sorpresa.

- ¿Quien te pidió que inventaras esta mentira? –Pregunto Mathw luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Nadie Potter, es solo la verdad que creímos que era tiempo de que supieran –dijo Albert como si nada sucediera.

- No te creo –dijo Andy unos segundos después.

- Sabíamos que no nos creerían por eso trajimos este lindo pensadero para que lo comprobaran ustedes mismo –dijo Albert colocando un pensadero delante de ellos –entren, verán lo que realmente sucedió esa noche… que no es nada de lo que ustedes están pensando.

Mathw y Andy se acercaron cautelosamente en el pensadero para luego mirarse e introducirse en él.

Meredith y Albert se quedaron en sus puestos esperando a que los chicos regresaran, sabían perfectamente que era lo que ambos chicos verían y preferían no estar con ellos o la reacción podía perjudicar su integridad física.

- Ojala pueda perdonarme –dijo Meredith bajado la mirada apenada.

- ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? Ya tienes un novio con dinero… ¿no era eso lo que querías cuando andabas detrás de Potter? –Pregunto Albert con malicia haciendo que los ojos de Meredith se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Mathw y yo nos hicimos muy amigos luego de todo eso y yo ya no sentía lo mismo por él… además era una niña –dijo Meredith.

- Eso no va a servirte cuando el te pregunte porque no se lo dijiste después –dijo Albert sabiendo como desarmarla.

- Tenia miedo de perder su amistad –dijo Meredith bajando la mirada.

- Ahora será peor para ti porque él te odiara mas por no haberle dicho antes –dijo Albert con una sonrisa –te saldrá peor que si le hubieras dicho años antes…

- Cállate ya –dijo Meredith sin fuerzas para levantar la cabeza.

Se quedaron así unos minutos en silencio sabiendo que lo que sucedía dentro del pensadero les acarrearía grandes problemas a ambos. Por un lado Meredith perdería la amistad de Mathw y Albert podría perder hasta su trabajo si su jefe se enteraba ya que tenía una gran cercanía con los Potter y más ahora que Hermione había vuelto a su puesto de trabajo.

- ¿Por qué me propusiste eso? –Pregunto Meredith luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Porque Potter me quito lo que más amaba en ese momento… el quiddich, entonces yo lo quite lo que él más amaba en ese momento Andrómeda –dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

- Eso es una estupidez, no tiene punto de comparación… les arruinaste la vida –dijo Meredith como reproche.

- Corrección chiquita… les "arruinamos" la vida, que no se te olvide que tu aceptaste de inmediato cuando te lo propuse –dijo Albert sin darle tiempo a Meredith de reprocharle ya que en ese momento comenzaba a moverse el liquido del pensadero y Mathw y Andy salían con rostros desencajados.

- Dime que es mentira todo lo que vimos –dijo Mathw acercándose a Meredith lentamente, pero la chica no fue capaz de responderle y solo bajo la mirada – ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! –volvió a gritar tomándola de los hombros para zarandearla fuertemente.

- No Potter, no es mentira pero de esa manera no solucionaras nada –dijo Albert sin moverse de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

- Tú… maldito imbécil –dijo Mathw corriendo hacia donde él para darle un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo de espaldas pero Albert no respondió.

- ¿Por… por que hicieron eso? –Pregunto Andy mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué?... yo puedo responder solo por mí –dijo Albert colocándose de pie y sacándose el hilo de sangre que corría desde su labio –yo quería vengarme de Potter por haberme quitado el puesto en el equipo…

- ¿Y tu?... –pregunto Andy despectivamente a Meredith quien se había bajado de la silla donde estaba.

- Yo… yo estaba enamorada de Mathw y… él estaba contigo… -dijo Meredith sollozando.

- No tenían derecho –dijo Andy mirándola con profundo odio –Nada de lo que dicen valía lo que nos hicieron… ¡NADA!...

- Para ustedes no pero para nosotros sí –dijo Albert sin inmutarse ante las profundas miradas de odio de Mathw y Andy quienes no eran capaces de mirarse las caras.

- Mathw yo… -dijo Meredith tomando la mano de Mathw pero este se soltó de inmediato con una cara de profundo asco.

- No me toques –dijo Mathw separándose de ella –no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo.

- Mathw perdóname –dijo Meredith suplicando –estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice.

- Si te hubieras arrepentido me hubieras dicho esto hace muchos años… no ahora… no después de tanto tiempo… no ahora que ya no… -dijo Mathw volviendo su vista hacia Andy quien comprendió lo que quería decir… -ya no vale…

- Mathw… -dijo Meredith mientras el chico se acercaba hacia la puerta.

- Ya basta… cállate… no quiero seguir escuchándote –dijo Mathw sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la puerta -_¡bombarda!._

La puerta exploto haciendo que los chicos estaban fuera esperando saltaran del susto y se colocaran de pie.

El primero en salir fue Mathw quien no hablo con nadie y salio por el pasillo dejando ver unas gruesas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- Mathw –dijo David pero Thomas lo detuvo.

- Déjalo, es mejor que este solo –dijo Thomas con tristeza al verlo de esa manera.

Andy, quien aun estaba dentro, miro unos segundos a Albert quien parecía estar desconectado de todo lo sucedido, mientras que Meredith no dejaba de llorar.

- No lo pierdas –dijo Meredith saliendo del lugar corriendo para tomar el camino contrario de Mathw.

Andy estaba parada sola mirando a Albert quien sin mirarla trago saliva y suspiro cansadamente.

- Perdóname –dijo Albert sin levantar la vista pero Andy supo que estaba siendo sincero.

- Ya no me sirven esas palabras… no sabes el daño que me causaste –dijo Andy saliendo con paso cansado hacia la puerta y saliendo al pasillo donde estaban todos parados.

- Andy… -dijo Remus mirándola pero ella solo levanto la mano y negro con la cabeza para salir en la misma dirección que Meredith pero bajando de inmediato las escaleras.

El ultimo en salir fue Albert, quien cansadamente salio y los miro a todos.

- Listo… ¿Esto era lo que querían?... aquí esta… hecho –dijo Albert saliendo por el pasillo y perdiéndose en la lejanía-

Todos se miraron las caras unos segundos, nadie sabía que decir o que hacer en ese momento. Todo se había escapado de las manos y habían salido todos muy heridos.

- No debimos hacer esto –dijo Ashly mirando el suelo.

- Si debimos… -dijo Thomas triste –es difícil entenderlo pero por más dolorosa que sea la verdad… siempre es mejor que se sepa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mathw estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de la torre de astronomía, no podía dejar de llorar, era tanta la tristeza que tenia en el corazón y la confusión que lo invadía que no sabía verdaderamente que hacer.

- ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? –Pregunto mientras sollozaba sin para.

¿Que haría ahora¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Eran tantos años odiándola por algo que ella jamás hizo, años diciéndose las peores atrocidades que podían. ¿Que haría con todo eso? No podía pretender que nada había sucedido y seguir con su vida, porque le gustara o no ya nada sería igual.

¿Que estaría pensando ella¿Aun lo querría¿Él aun la quería? No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, solo sabía que quería llorar hasta cansarse.

¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan mala¿Cómo no pueden llegar a comprender el daño que pueden causarle a una persona¿Era para tanto un puesto en el equipo? Si él lo hubiera querido hubiera renunciado a su puesto por ella, solo por no haberse separado de ella y no haber pasado esos horrendos años de insultos, celos, odio. Sí él lo hubiera pedido le hubiera dado todo por ella, pero ahora ya nada valía, estaba todo perdido.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y los pensamientos en su mente, necesitaba desahogarse, era tanta la angustia que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Quería gritar correr golpear a todos golpearse a él.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH –grito Mathw desgarradoramente cayendo de rodillas al suelo -¿POR QUE? MALDICION ¿POR QUE?... ¿Por qué la pedí de esa manera?... no es justo… Dios… no es justo…

Las lágrimas no cesaban y no cesarían por el momento, eran demasiadas las cosas que debía botar a través de esas lágrimas.

Lloro y lloro hasta que las lágrimas ya no salieron de sus ojos. Estaba sentado contra la pared que quedaba debajo de la ventana mirando el vacío y sin pensar en nada.

- Necesito verla… necesito hablarle –dijo Mathw colocándose de pie pesadamente y comenzando a caminar arrastrando los pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andy bajo las escaleras de la entrada del castillo y comenzó a pisar la nieve que se amontonaba. Hacía bastante frío en el exterior pero a ella no le importaba. Ya no sentía el frío ni nada, sentía que su corazón se haba roto en mil pedazos al enterarse de la verdad mas cruel que había escuchado. El hombre que ella más había amado y a la vez, al que más había odiado, jamás lo engaño, fue todo una sucia mentira de mentes enfermas y egoístas que no fueron capaces de ver el tremendo daño que habían causado al formar esa artimaña.

Sus ojos o dejaban de soltar lágrimas y sentía que sus piernas ya no daban más. Prácticamente se arrastro debajo de un árbol que aun tenia algo de verde en la continuación del tronco para dejarse caer pesadamente, escondió la cabeza entre las piernas flectadas y se abrazo a ellas para sollozar. Lloró y gimió de dolor por largos minutos. No lograba entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y dudaba que lograra a entenderlo en ese momento ya que a su mente se agolpaban imágenes de lo sucedido esa maldita noche en que todo sucedió, en los infinitos insultos que durante años ella y mathw se lanzaron sin tregua creyendo cada uno que el otro lo había traicionado, odiando como jamás se había odiado a nadie.

¿Que iba a hacer con esos sentimientos ahora? No podía desconocer los insultos que se habían lanzado el uno al otro aunque fueran producto de un engaño, las cosas verdaderamente habían salido de sus bocas y con profundo odio ¿Ahora debía amarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido? No creía que eso pudiera pasar tan fácilmente, necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar las cosas. Por más amor que ella hubiera sentido, no estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese momento y dudaba que todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos a lo largo de 3 largos años pudiera quedar en nada de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? –Pregunto Andy recostándose en él tronco del árbol sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

- Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago yo –dijo Mathw apareciendo detrás del árbol.

- ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Andy agresivamente como un impulso –lo lamento…

- Cuesta poder reaccionar ahora… no saber como reaccionar ante una persona que creíste odiar durante tres años –dijo Mathw dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que ahora estaban notablemente hinchados, dejando ver su inmensa tristeza.

Andy no fue capaz de responderle, la perturbaba demasiado encontrarse con él y no saber que hacer o que decir.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? –Pregunto Mathw luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.

- No lo se –dijo Andy finalmente abrazándose a ella misma y cerrando los ojos –ni siquiera se como debo tomarme esto.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Mathw parado frente a ella con los pies enterrados en la nieve.

- Me refiero a que no se si el saber la verdad es bueno o es malo –dijo Andy con los ojos aun cerrados –no se si hubiera preferido seguir odiándote o no saber lo que sentir… que es como me siento ahora.

Mathw la escucho y analizo sus palabras y la verdad es que tenía razón.

- Es fuerte escuchar eso –dijo Mathw con total sinceridad.

- Mathw yo te amaba como a nadie –dijo Andy abriendo los ojos de pronto para posar su vista en las bellas esmeraldas que la miraban atentamente.

- ¿Aun me amas? –Pregunto Mathw impulsivamente dejando salir parte del deseo que se empezaba a formar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Volver con ella y recomenzar todo de nuevo.

- No lo se –dijo Andy sin pensarlo demasiado –desde hace tres años que nunca me e planteado la posibilidad de seguir amándote… solo pensaba en odiarte…

Mathw bajo la mirada esas palabras le habían dolido y eso fue lo que noto Andy quien se sintió terriblemente mal de hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

- Y tú… ¿Aun me amas? –Pregunto Andy con curiosidad.

- Me encantaría poder darte la respuesta que me diste tu –dijo Mathw aun dolido por las palabra de Andy –pero sería un mentiroso si te dijera que en mi corazón se borro todo rastro de amor por ti, porque cada vez que alguien se te acercaba me daban ganas de matarlo…

Andy sonrió y bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada.

- A mi me molestaba mucho que esa… Meredith estaba cerca de ti –dijo Andy sonriendo pero sin levantar la vista haciendo sonreír a Mathw.

Mathw tenia unas palabras en la punta de la lengua pero le costaba demasiado poder expresarlas porque le daba miedo la reacción que podrían causar en Andy, pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos y…? –Pregunto Mathw sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

- Mathw… -dijo Andy cansadamente haciendo que Mathw la mirara –no nos engañemos…

- Andy –dijo Mathw acercándose de un solo paso hacia ella para arrodillarse en frente -¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- Mathw no… no se ni lo que siento ahora… te mentiría si te dijera que si… -dijo Andy intentando alejarse de él pegándose mas al árbol –tengo miedo… no quiero sufrir más…

- Te prometo que nada será como antes yo… -dijo Mathw comando las manos de Andy.

- No… no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir… -dijo Andy comenzando a llorar más –no puedo… no puedo olvidar todo lo que a sucedido…

- Andy… -dijo Mathw pero la chica se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del castillo y se movió con rapidez en ellos, solo quería llegar a un lugar. Su casa, con su padre.

Doblo en una esquina y se metió en la escalera de la gárgola para llegar al despacho de Dumbledor.

- Profesor… necesito irme a casa –dijo Andy mientras no paraba de llorar ante la atenta y sorprendida miara del anciano –necesito a mi papa…

- ¿Que sucede señorita Lupin? –Pregunto Dumbledor mirando a través de sus gafas en media luna.

- Profesor, no me pregunte nada… necesito irme… se lo suplico… -dijo Andy sin dejar de llorar desesperadamente –por favor…

Dumbledor la miro unos segundos y se sentó bien apoyado en el respaldo de su silla.

- Está bien… como el resto de los alumnos se van en la tarde a sus casas, diré que usted se fue antes a casa… -dijo Dumbledor mirándola como no paraba de llorar con gran angustia -¿tiene sus cosas listas?

- Sí –dijo Andy respirando entrecortadamente producto del llanto.

- Pues bien, vaya y yo le enviare su baúl –dijo Dumbledor asintiendo con la cabeza.

Andy no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a la chimenea para tomar un poco de polvos flu e irse a casa. Al llegar Remus estaba ordenando un poco la sala de la casa y terminando de colocar los adornos del árbol de navidad, cuando las llamas de la chimenea le llamaron su atención y más aun cuando apareció Andy sollozando a más no poder.

- Papa –dijo Andy corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

- Andy ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Remus preocupado –hija… dime que sucedió por favor…

- Me quiero morir papá –dijo Andy aforrándose al torso de su padre con fuerza mientras Remus respiraba un poco tranquilo.

- ¿Que sucede hija? –Pregunto Remus con mayor tranquilidad.

- No quiero hablar ahora… solo abrásame –dijo Andy aforrándose al cuerpo de su padre quien no dudo en abrazarla aun más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mathw desapareció el resto del día luego de la huida de Andy. Se sentía tremendamente triste y no estaba de ánimos de aguantar a nadie ese día. Vagó por los pasillos menos ocupados del castillo aprovechando que los alumnos comenzaban a irse a sus casas a pasar las navidades.

Él se quedaría en el castillo con Thomas, David, Samantha, Harry y los demás. Habían logrado que todos los alumnos se fueran esa fecha y quedaran solo ellos por lo que su madre y su hermana se vendrían a pasar esos días con ellos y así aprovecharían de pasar navidad juntos.

Ya había anochecido y el caminaba pesadamente hacia la torre de gryffindor sin el mas minino animo de encontrarse con nadie pero para su sorpresa no había nadie por lo que se fue directo a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, pero otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos y ya sin fuerzas de contenerlas dejo que escurrieran por su rostro y se enjuagaran en la almohada. No era capaz de dejar de llorar, ahora si la había perdido y nada lo podría sacar del hoyo en el que había caído… nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melinda estaba acostada luego de un día agotador de entrenamiento. Los brazos de Daniel se aferraban a su cintura y s cabeza respiraba el aroma de su cabello, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentía que algo en su pecho que la angustiaba mucho.

Se dio vueltas y quedo mirando el techo para luego suspirar pesadamente.

- ¿Que te sucede? –Pregunto Daniel susurrando casi en su oído.

- Me siento… extraña –dijo Melinda sin dejar de mirar el oscuro techo mientras las llamas de la chimenea no dejaban de sonar al quemar lentamente los leños.

- ¿Que es lo que sientes? –Pregunto Daniel posando su mano en su vientre haciendo que ella se relajara y cerrara los ojos.

- Angustia… mucha angustia y tristeza –dijo Melinda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –hay dos personas que están sufriendo mucho…

- ¿Quienes? –Pregunto Daniel intrigado y levantándose un poco para poder verla mejor.

- No lo sé –dijo Melinda levantando las manos para colocarla en su rostro y comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

- Tranquila amor… -dijo Daniel pasando la mano en su rostro.

- Es que me desespera demasiado –dijo Melinda sollozando sin parar.

- Amor, debes tranquilizarte… -dijo Daniel abrazándola para poder calmarla y lo logro porque unos minutos después ella comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente.

- Debes tranquilizarte… respira hondo y todo se aclarara –dijo Daniel pasando las manos por su rostro a la altura de sus ojos para cerrarlos lentamente.

Melinda suspiro mientras en su mente dos imágenes comenzaban a verse borrosas. Intento tranquilizarse aun más y las imágenes se hicieron visibles dejando ver a…

- Mathw… es Mathw y Andy… -dijo Melinda abriendo los ojos rápidamente para ver a Daniel quien le sonreía con tranquilidad.

- ¿Vez? solo debes tranquilizarte y podrás utilizar tus poderes como se debe –dijo Daniel dándole un fugaz beso y pasando su mano por su mejilla.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos? –Pregunto Melinda comenzando a angustiarse otra vez.

- Primero que todo, no debes perder esa tranquilidad –dijo Daniel tomando una mejilla para que la mirara a los ojos –Cuando estés tranquila debes traspasarle esa tranquilidad a ellos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo hago eso? –dijo Melinda sin entenderlo bien.

- Oye… no hay forma de que te explique eso porque es imposible… solo debes querer ayudarlos y darles tranquilidad y se la proporcionaras –dijo Daniel volviendo a besarla, pero esta vez un poco más intensa para volver a darle esa tranquilidad.

- Lo intentare –dijo Melinda sin volver a abrir los ojos y comenzando a imaginarse a su hermano y su mejor amiga para concentrarse en ellos.

"Debes estar tranquilo, todo estará bien… pase lo que pase estarás bien" pensaba Melinda imaginándose a los dos chicos.

Luego de unos minutos así la angustia comenzó irse y ella abrió los ojos para posarlos en los de Daniel quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Estoy… estoy tranquila –dijo Melinda viéndolo para devolverle la sonrisa.

- Si tu lo estas ellos lo estarán también –dijo Daniel besándola esta vez mucho mas apasionadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde y en dos lugares diferentes dos corazones no dejaban de derramar toda su tristeza por medio de lágrimas.

Mathw y Andy, cada uno en un lugar diferente, lloraban desconsoladamente sintiéndose las personas más desafortunadas del mundo y pensando que nadie podía entender lo que en sus corazones pasaba en ese momento, pero se equivocaban porque en un lugar mucho mas lejano estaba una persona que anhelaba más que nada en la vida poder estar con ellos. Era Melinda Potter, su hermana y amiga.

Mathw estaba tapado completamente y con las cortinas de su cama cerradas. David estaba en su cama escuchado las lágrimas del chico, pero no era capaz de acercarse, porque sabía que él quería pasar esto solo, como muchas otras cosas que habían sucedido en su vida.

Andy estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su padre. Se había quedado dormida en la habitación de él y se habían acostado con ropa luego de que Andy le contara todo lo sucedido. Ni el mismo Remus fue capaz de decirle a su hija que hacer porque solo ella sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ambos miraban el techo de sus habitaciones sintiendo una gran tristeza y desolación que pensaban jamás pasaría, pero se equivocaron. Lentamente una sensación calida comenzó a invadir sus corazones. No sabían que era pero calmaba esa terrible tristeza y angustia, para transformarla en paz, una paz que le permitía mirar las cosas con mucha mayor claridad.

Pero a ambos les daba la extraña sensación de que esa paz que los invadía la habían vivido antes. No estaban seguros de cómo pero lentamente distintas sensaciones e imágenes se aparecieron en las mentes de cada uno.

Mathw sentía a la persona que estuvo con ella desde el comienzo de su vida. Su hermana. Ella era la que estaba con él en ese momento, la que a pesar de los problemas y peleas siempre estaba con él aunque el no negara.

Andy sintió la compañía de la persona que la levantaba cada vez que caía. Su mejor amiga, su hermana, ella era la que le traspasaba esa tranquilidad.

- Gracias Melinda –dijeron Mathw y Andy desde la lejanía pero conectados con la persona que en ese momento les se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo y les traspasaba esa paz que les permitiría afrontar los desafíos que se les avecinaban…

Continuara…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X  
Hola, hola a todos... espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen tantos reviews como en el capitulo pasado :P...  
Tambien agradecer a: Mica Prongs; Eliza Geen; Nimue-tarrazo; Magic-twins07; Bettisg; Hermy Evans; Hermionedepottergranger; Fran ktrin black; Rei-Potter; Can-tz; Lanyera; Emily Black; Chofisrad; Caty Granger; Conss Potter...  
No tengo mucho tiempo porque estoy un poco ocupada pero les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos quienes leen y uno doble para los que dejan reviews...  
Que Dios los bendiga a todos... **_

Se despide con cariño su humilde servidora

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	31. Nada es lo que parece

**_Sorpresa, sorpresa... estoy aqui porque la proxima semana, más especificamente el lunes, entreo nuevamente a la universidad por lo que estoy de luto :( y no se como voy a estar de tiempo, aunque ya estoy escribiendo el cap 32 y nos acercamos ya cada vez más a la recta final del ff, tengo que analizar como voy a seguir escribiendo porque el tiempo se me va a acortar muchisismo, pero no "os preocupeis" porque ni en mis mas alocadas ideas esta dejarlo, de alguna forma se me ocurrira seguir pero lo terminaremos aunque sea a arrastreas...  
Eso es todo, el resto al final asi que ahora... A LEER!!!!!_**

****

****

****

****

Capítulo 31: Nada es lo que parece

Era miércoles y faltaban dos días para navidad pero en el castillo no se respiraba para nada un ambiente navideño. Por un lado Thomas y los demás se sentían tremendamente culpables por haberles contado la verdad a Mathw y Andy ya que nada salio como ellos planearon. Otro caso era Mathw, quien a pesar de no mostrar tristeza estaba bastante alicaído aunque no estaba desesperado, es decir, nada era propicio como para que fuese navidad, pero lo era y nada se podía hacer.

Dentro de las actividades en las que ocupaban su tiempo los chicos era en arreglar en algo el gran comedor para la cena de navidad en la que estaban invitados los padres de Samantha, Hermione y Ámbar, Remus y Andy, además de Dumbledor, Mcgonagall y muy a su pesar, Snape.

Los chicos, como todos los días estaban en el gran comedor con sus varitas lanzando hechizos para decorar el lugar ya que siendo tan grande no era muy fácil la labor.

Samantha y Daniel se preocuparon de hechizar la puerta de entrada del salón para hacerla parecer como de cristal. Estaban en eso cuando Dumbledor apareció con mala cara frente a ellos.

- Señorita Malfoy ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme? Hay una persona que desea hablar con usted –dijo Dumbledor sin darle tiempo a Samantha de responder.

- Ve, tranquila… yo termino –dijo David sin darle mayor importancia a la actitud del director.

Samantha se levanto y camino deprisa para alcanzar al director y poder subir con él hasta su despacho. Una vez dentro el hombre se detuvo antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta y poso su vista en ella.

- Señorita Malfoy, no estoy seguro de cómo se tomara esta visita pero le recomiendo que escuche sus palabras y no tenga miedo… yo estaré aquí fuera y nada sucederá –dijo Dumbledor volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia la puerta y sin darle tiempo a Samantha de preguntar la abrió. Al hacerlo se introdujo él primero y luego se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a ella. Al posar su vista dentro lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia platinada que prolijamente peinada se mostraba en esplendor.

- El señor Draco Malfoy quiere hablar contigo –dijo Dumbledor cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Samantha estaba congelada, no esperaba ni en sus peores pesadillas que su "padre" se presentaría en el castillo.

- Muchas gracias por traerla señor director –dijo Draco colocándose de pie para mostrar su porte y elegancia.

- Yo me retiro para que puedan hablar –dijo Dumbledor saliendo del lugar.

Samantha, quien aun no reaccionaba, se pego a la puerta en cuando esta se cerró y trago pesadamente sin quitar la vista de los ojos grises que la miraban sin aparente sentimiento.

- Siéntate por favor –dijo Draco haciendo aparecer una silla a su lado pero Samantha negó fuertemente con una gran cara de pánico –no sé que es lo que estas pensando pero por muchas cosas malas que haya hecho te puedo jurar que jamás le haría daño a mi hija…

Las palabras de Draco sorprendieron por sobremanera a Samantha quien aun con mucho temor, se acerco a la silla y se sentó en ella mientras que Draco frente a ella hacia lo mismo, para formar luego un muy incomodo silencio.

- Bueno… creo que te preguntaras ¿Que es lo que hago aquí? –Dijo Draco sin muchos preámbulos -¿No es así?

- La verdad es que… pensé que te aparecerías pero… con mortífagos o algo así –dijo Samantha sacando valor de quien sabe donde para poder responderle, cosa que a Draco le causo mucha gracia porque lanzo una gran carcajada.

- Vaya… veo que estas informada –dijo Draco con una mirada extraña que Samantha no supo descifrar pero que la hizo sentir como jamás se había sentido –pues no… decidí hacer una entrada un poco menos… ruidosa…

- Extraño viniendo de ti –dijo Samantha ácidamente a lo que Draco sonrió como si estuviera… ¿orgulloso?

- Por supuesto que no es común en mí, soy un Malfoy… -dijo Draco acomodándose en la silla -… igual que tú…

- NO… -dijo Samantha alterándose notablemente –yo no soy como tú…

- ¿A no? –Pregunto Draco irónicamente -¿Escuchaste las respuestas que me diste hace un momento y la arrogancia con la que me dijiste que no eras igual a mi?... cualquiera que no conociera tu historia te diría que eres una legitima Malfoy…

Samantha se aterro al escuchar esas palabras. Lo que ella más temía era parecerse a su padre, le aterraba pensar que tenía que ver con eso que tanto daño le hizo a su madre, pero las palabras de Noe se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento y le dieron ánimo… "El que aceptes que eres una Malfoy no quiere decir que tengas que ser como todos los Malfoy… la diferencia esta en que ellos ocuparon muy mal esas características, pero tu puedes hacer la diferencia… ocupa ese valor y esa astucia pero para demostrarle como debe ser un verdadero Malfoy"

- La verdad es que sí… soy una Malfoy, pero una Malfoy que respeta sus valores y los de los demás… que no traiciona y jamás le haría daño al resto por imponer sus creencias… -dijo Samantha con tanta frialdad que hasta al mismo Draco sorprendió en un principio.

La miró unos segundos hasta que otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero esta vez era una sonrisa melancólica, que sorprendió a Samantha.

- Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar –dijo Draco colocándose de pie ante la mirada sorprendida de Samantha.

- ¿Eso¿No viniste a llevarme contigo a la fuerza? –Pregunto Samantha sorprendida.

- Mmm… en un comienzo si… pero escuche lo que realmente quería escuchar –dijo Draco arreglándose la elegante túnica –si me hubieras demostrado que eres una niña débil y caprichosa, quizás si te abría llevado conmigo pero… eres una Malfoy verdadera y era eso lo que quería escuchar.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Samantha levantándose –te digo prácticamente que odio como eres y… ¿Me dices que es lo que querías escuchar?...

- No creas que soy tan intransigente… puedo aceptar perfectamente que las personas no pienses igual a mí –dijo Draco con mucha naturalidad –pero no voy a cambiar mi manera de pensar por ello…

- Pero el que aceptes que los demás tengan otros puntos de vista quiere decir que aceptas que tal vez tu postura no es del todo correcta –dijo Samantha sorprendiendo a Draco quien estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no le permitió ver a Samantha la sonrisa triste que se formo en sus labios.

- Pues sí, acepto que quizás lo que defiendo no sea del todo correcto –dijo Draco con una sinceridad que sorprendió a Samantha –pero no me retractare ahora… después de tantos años…

- ¿Por qué no? Todos tenemos derecho a retractarnos y nadie puede reprocharte nada –dijo Samantha.

- A mi tienen muchas cosas que reprocharme Samantha –dijo Draco mirando directamente hacia la puerta –Las cosas que e hecho no son fáciles de perdonar… prefiero que me odien a rebajarme a pedir perdón.

- Eres demasiado orgulloso –dijo Samantha dolida al escucharlo.

- Soy un Malfoy –dijo Draco sin pensarlo muy bien-

Samantha no podía entender la postura de su padre pero más que las dudas respecto de eso, había una duda que a ella le rondaba desde hace mucho.

- ¿Por qué… decidiste apoyar a Voldemort? –Pregunto Samantha sin poder contenerse.

Draco se giro para verla a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida sintió la total confianza para poder ser sincero con alguien.

- Porque desde que nací me inculcaron que era lo correcto y jamás pensé que pudiera haber otra posibilidad –dijo Draco mirando a Samantha a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no pides perdón¿Por qué no cambias? –Pregunto Samantha con dolor.

- Porque no puedo… sería traicionar todo lo que e sido siempre… -dijo Draco a lo que Samantha iba a reprochar pero él se adelanto –sé que es demasiado orgulloso para ti, pero… no puedo cambiar después de tantos años –dijo Draco acercándose un paso hacia Samantha pero ella no retrocedió –pero tu no tienes que ser igual.

- Ese es el única de las características de los Malfoy que no quiero que tengas –dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera –no seas orgullosa… aprende a perdonar y ser perdonada…

Draco la miro unos segundos antes de besar a frente de Samantha y caminar hacia la puerta, pero las palabras más hermosa para sus oídos, la que siempre quiso escuchar… lo detuvo

- Papa… -dijo Samantha sin saber porque haciendo que Draco detuviera su mano en el picaporte.

- Gracias –dijo Draco simplemente para luego salir del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de Dumbledor.

Samantha quedo ahí parada frente a la puerta abierta sin saber que decir o que pensar. Estaba totalmente sorprendida de la visita de su padre y además de lo que había sucedido.

¿Ese era el padre del que siempre le habían hablado¿Realmente era tan malo como le decían¿Abra estado mintiendo?

- Deja de cuestionarte y hazle caso a tu corazón –dijo Dumbledor entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta detrás de él para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo creer después de todas las cosas que me han dicho de él? –dijo Samantha viendo como el director se paraba delante de ella.

- ¿Que siente tu corazón en estos momentos? –Pregunto Dumbledor a la niña – ¿tu corazón le cree o no?

Samantha pensó unos momentos. Era difícil pensar sin que todas esas palabras dichas por su madre se vinieran a su cabeza.

- Sí… mi corazón si le creyó –dijo Samantha –pero todas las cosas que dijo mi madre…

- Samantha –dijo Dumbledor tomándola por lo hombros –tu madre tiene mucho rencor dentro por todas las cosas que tuvo que sufrir por tu padre…

- Por eso mismo –dijo Samantha más confundida aun –mi padre le hizo mucho daño a mi madre y…

- Samantha… ¿Te has preguntado cual que el motivo para que tu padre peleara tanto con tu madre luego que se separaron? –Pregunto Dumbledor pero Samantha negó con la cabeza –fuiste tú…

- ¿Yo? –Pregunto Samantha sorprendida.

- Sí, tú fuiste la causa que ellos terminaran tan mal y tu madre aterrada por perderte –dijo Dumbledor –no te sientas culpable… es muy obvio viniendo de tus padres…

- Pero… no entiendo nada –dijo Samantha más confundida aun.

- Tu padre lo único que quería era que no te alejaran de él –dijo Dumbledor –pero tu madre decía que no podía seguir con él porque era peligroso para ti…

- Eso es cierto… -dijo Samantha.

- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo tu si nunca lo has conocido como padre? –Pregunto Dumbledor asando una ceja –tu padre estuvo contigo hasta que tuviste cerca de 8 meses de vida y jamás dejo que nada te sucediera.

- Mi madre dijo que no se preocupaba por mi jamás –dijo Samantha sin entender -¿Me mintió?

- Puede que sí… no te lo puedo asegurar –dijo Dumbledor mientras Samantha suspiraba desesperada –lo único que puedo decirte es que muchas veces vi a tu padre visitar al profesor Snape contigo en brazos y muy preocupado de tu cuidado… y para mi eso no es despreocupación.

Samantha estaba muy confundida en ese momento. Todos lo que pensaba de su padre se había venido abajo. ¿Realmente la quería? Al parecer si, pero… ¿Por qué su madre le había mentido?

- ¿Por qué mamá me abría de mentir respecto a él? –Pregunto Samantha.

- Tu madre también a sufrido mucho Samantha… puede que haya tenido miedo de que le reprocharas el haberte alejado de tu padre y prefirió hacerte una visión de él para que no sufrieras tanto –dijo Dumbledor –pero eso solo debes preguntárselo a ella.

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que no sientas miedo de querer conocer a tu padre –dijo Dumbledor –es totalmente legitimo que quieras saber como es él y si realmente te quiso o quizás… su versión de todo lo que sucedió…

- Pero mi madre –dijo Samantha negando con la cabeza.

- Tu madre tiene su propia historia con Draco Samantha, una historia que no tiene porque ser la tuya –dijo Dumbledor en el momento en que la puerta se abría de par en par dejando entrar a David, Harry, James y Sirius agitados al parecer por una larga carrera.

- Malfoy estuvo aquí –dijo David agitadamente acercándose a Samantha quien los miraba entre sorprendida o pensativa.

- Lo sabemos señores, estuvo aquí conversando con su hija –dijo Dumbledor caminando hacia su puesta al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Con Samantha? y ¿Usted se lo permitió? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo? es su padre legitimo, esta en todo su derecho –dijo Dumbledor acomodándose en la silla.

- profesor, podría haberle hecho algo –dijo James con el seño fruncido sin entender muy bien.

- Yo estaba fuera vigilando por su cualquier cosa sucedía –dijo Dumbledor con total tranquilidad.

- pero… -dijo David para protestar pero Samantha se giro rápidamente y le tomo la palabra.

- Profesor… -dijo mirando a los ojos celestes al hombre que de inmediato compendió sus dudas.

- Lo único que puedo decidirte es que tomes en cuenta tus prioridades antes que la de los demás… tú necesitas saber cosas y arreglar muchas otras más y nadie, si siquiera tu madre puede impedírmelo –dijo Dumbledor con total seriedad dejando a los chicos intrigados ya que no entendían absolutamente nada.

Samantha comprendió y tras asentir vio que el director escribió una nota.

- Entréguesela al señor Filch cuando salga para que no tenga inconvenientes –dijo el director entregándole una autorización para salir del castillo.

- Muchas gracias señor director –dijo Samantha regalándole una sonrisa para luego girarse hacia David brevemente –luego te explico –dijo la chica y tras darle un fugaz beso desapareció del despacho.

- ... –nadie entendía nada.

- ¿Que fue eso? –Pregunto David luego de unos segundos.

- "Eso"… es algo que deberán preguntarle a ella cuando regrese –dijo Dumbledor comenzando a escribir en el gran numero de pergaminos que tenia frente a él.

- ¿Regrese de donde? –Pregunto Harry esta vez.

- "Eso" también deberán preguntárselo cuando regrese así que por ahora les pediría que me dejaran trabajar –dijo Dumbledor sin levantar la cabeza.

Los chicos salieron del lugar, no muy conformes con las respuestas del director pero no podían hacer mucho, seguramente Samantha ya se había ido y no obtendrían respuestas del director por lo que solo les quedaba esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Lily cuando los chicos entraron nuevamente al gran comedor.

- Samantha salio del castillo quien sabe donde porque Malfoy apareció y le dijo quien sabe que –dijo David tirándose sobre una de las sillas mientras las chicas se miraban las caras sin entender ni media palabra.

- Muchas gracias por la aclaración, nos quedo completamente claro –dijo Noe irónicamente mientras los chicos se acercaban a David.

- Lo que sucede es que íbamos por el pasillo hacia las cocinas y vimos a Malfoy salir del castillo y nos preocupamos y salimos corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledor donde estaba Samantha algo desconcertada y hablando de cosas extrañas con Dumbledor –dijo Harry narrando lo sucedido –Luego Dumbledor le dijo una cosa extraña y le firmo un permiso para salir del castillo y se fue… pero nos dijo que luego nos explicaba… eso es todo.

- Bastante mas claro, la verdad –dijo Ashly con sinceridad mientras David miraba hacia una ventana sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Pues entonces esperemos para ver que es lo que sucedió –dijo Lily siguiendo con los arreglos del salón que estaba quedando realmente hermoso.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Samantha, quien ya tenía su licencia para aparecerse, se apareció en el jardín de su casa que a pesar de no ser tan extravagante como la mansión de los Malfoy, era lo suficientemente grande para tres personas.

La chica camino por el jardín hasta la puerta que estaba a unos 20 metros de la reja de entrada, toco la puerta y le abrió una pequeña elfina, la cual trabajaba con la familia de los Zabini desde hacia muchísimos años atrás.

- Señorita Samantha ¿Por qué toco la puerta? solo debió haber entrado, esta es su casa –dijo la elfina haciendo reverencias.

- Gracias Elvi pero no quería molestar… -dijo Samantha con nerviosismo -¿Está mis padres?

- El señor no esta señorita, solo esta su madre en su habitación preparándose para una cena que tendrán esta noche –dijo la elfina señalando las escaleras.

- Gracias Elvi –dijo Samantha comenzando a subir las escaleras pero antes de subir el tercer escalón se giro hacia la criatura – a menos que sea papa, no nos molestes por favor.

- Claro señorita –dijo la elfina desapareciendo con un plop.

Mientras Samantha subía las escaleras se preguntaba como era mejor iniciar la conversación con su madre, preguntándole como había sudo su padre con ella o diciéndole que su padre había ido a verla a la escuela. La verdad es que no estaba segura de que sería peor, pero de alguna manera debía comenzar.  
Avanzo hacia la habitación de sus padres y toco la puerta tres veces para luego hablar.

- Mamá, soy yo… Samantha –dijo Samantha sintiendo como unos pies descalzos corrían en dirección a la puerta.

- Hija, que sorpresa ¿Que haces aquí? Te hacia en la escuela preparando las cosas para navidad –dijo Pansy mirando a su hija que intentaba contener sus nervios.

- Es que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante –dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

- Claro, pasa –dijo Pansy haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver una gran cantidad de vestidos tirados sobre la cama y el suelo frente al espejo –disculpa el desorden pero me estaba preparando para una cena que tenemos con tu padre esta noche.

"Tu padre" dijo Samantha mentalmente pensando en Draco no es Blaise, mientras su madre con un simple movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todos los vestidos, dejando la habitación impecable.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? –Pregunto Pansy sentándose en la cama del mismo modo que Samantha.

- De mi padre… -dijo Samantha tomando irse para continuar.

- ¿De Blaise¿Que sucedió con él? –Pregunto Pansy normalmente.

- No mamá… quiero hablar de Draco Malfoy –dijo Samantha viendo como el rostro de Pansy se tornaba pálido y sus facciones se volvían serias.

- No pensé que consideraras a ese… hombre… tu padre –dijo Pansy ácidamente haciendo ver a Samantha que la conversación no se llevaría en muy buenos términos.

- Necesito saber "toda la verdad" –dijo Samantha haciendo resaltar la ultima frase.

- ¿Acaso crees que las cosas que te he dicho son mentiras? –Pregunto Pansy de inmediato para formar controversia.

- Mamá, no intentes cambiar la conversación y no pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho porque no vas a hacer que desista –dijo Samantha firmemente sorprendiéndose a ella misma y a su madre por la fuerza que tomaron sus palabras.

- Por lo menos podrías decirme porque ese cambio tan repentino… nunca quisiste saber mucho de tu padre –dijo Pansy sentándose rectamente con las manos apretadas.

- Creo que ya es hora de saber un poco más de él –dijo Samantha sin sonar ni ansiosa ni nada –no te molesta ¿o si?

- No me molesta…. mas bien me sorprende pero si quieres saber… allá tú –dijo Pansy suspirando sonoramente -¿Que quieres saber?

- Todo… como era contigo, conmigo, con los demás… como decidiste terminar con él y casarte con papá –dijo Samantha –que seas sincera y me digas como realmente era él… tratando de ser objetiva.

Pansy sabia a lo que se refería pero no le agradaba nada tener que admitir que no todas las cosas que le dijo a su hija de su padre biológico eran verdad.

- Bien… Malfoy era muy arrogante con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo cuando éramos niños, pero como estábamos comprometidos desde antes que naciéramos y cuando ya estábamos a finales del quinto curso decidimos hacernos a la idea y hacernos novios oficiales. Así fue que tuvimos relaciones y quede embarazada de ti antes de casarnos –dijo Pansy mirando con cierto dolor por la ventana.

- Cuando Draco se entero que estaba embarazada no lo hizo mucha gracia porque tendría que asumir responsabilidades que según él por el momento no le interesaban, así que pase gran parte del embarazo acompañada solo de Blaise, que era amigo de tu padre desde pequeños, por eso fue que nos acercamos tanto –dijo Pansy tomando aire mientras Samantha intentaba no hacer ver que habían ciertas cosas que le dolían del relato de su madre –El final del embarazo me era muy difícil ya que estábamos en el castillo y tenia que ocultarlo a los demás para que no comenzaran los chismes y fue ahí cuando comencé a enamorarme de Blaise y él de mi pero no podíamos hacer nada, yo estaba embarazada de tu padre y apenas saliéramos de la escuela nos casaríamos.

- ¿Que sucedió cuando yo nací? –Pregunto Samantha.

- Tu naciste unos días después que salimos del sexto curso y nadie se entero más que mi familia, la de Malfoy y Blaise quien no le contó ni a sus padres lo sucedido por petición de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Pansy tomando aire nuevamente ya que esta parte no le agradaba mucho –Cuando naciste mi relación con Blaise se reafirmo más pero con Draco fue peor porque no quería saber nada de mí… y hasta estaba segura de que se metía con otras mientras yo estaba embarazada…

- ¿Cómo era su relación conmigo? –Pregunto Samantha viendo como el rostro de su madre se tensaba.

- Buena… excelente a decir verdad –dijo Pansy evitando la mirada de su hija –Cuando él se iba a tu habitación y se pasaba horas enteras jugando contigo, haciéndote dormir y todo, yo me iba con Blaise… Cuando estábamos en séptimo curso yo me iba los fines de semana a casa para estar contigo, pero Malfoy se iba todas las noches a escondidas para hacerte dormir o cualquier cosa…

- ¿Por qué me mentiste respecto a él? –Pregunto Samantha enfadada.

- No te mentí, siempre te dije que era un arrogante y petulante con los demás –dijo Pansy en su defensa.

- Tú también lo eras cuando eras joven así que esa no es excusa –dijo Samantha colocándose de pie –además no me refería a eso… me refería al trato de él conmigo…

Pansy bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Samantha lo supo porque la conocía demasiado.

- Prefería que sintieras que él no te quería y así sufrirías menos –dijo Pansy.

- ¿No será que así no te reprocharía a ti por haberme alejado de él? –Pregunto Samantha en el momento en que la puerta se abría de un fuerte portazo.

- No tienes derecho a recriminarle eso a tu madre –dijo Blaise Zabini parado en la entrada.

Samantha no se sorprendió demasiado de su actitud ya que obviamente la iba a proteger.

- Tú no sabes las cosas que Malfoy le hizo a tu madre –dijo Blaise acercándose a Pansy que no dejaba de llorar –no tienes derecho a recriminarle nada.

- Me vas a perdonar papá, pero no estoy de acuerdo de eso –dijo Samantha en el momento en que Pansy levantaba su vista y la miraba con dolor.

- ¿Por qué ahora¿Que te hizo cambiar tanto? –Preguntó Pansy con dolor.

- Fue a verme a la escuela –dijo Samantha haciendo que Pansy y Blaise la miraran con los ojos abiertos –y me di cuenta de su arrogancia… pero también me di cuenta de que me quería… me amaba como su hija –dijo Samantha comenzando a llorar.

Blaise y Pansy se mantuvieron callados mirando a su hija que estaba debatiéndose entre en enojo y la ira.

- Entiendo perfectamente que él le haya hecho la vida imposible a mi madre y por eso en parte era que lo odiaba, pero lo odiaba más porque pensaba que no me quería… que nunca me había querido y resulta que… resulta que era mentira –dijo Samantha comenzando a llorar más aun –no quiero que mal entiendan mis palabras, yo estoy agradecida de que me hayan criado de la manera en que lo hicieron, entiendo que él no podía hacerse cargo de mi pero no debieron haberme dicho que no me quería –las lágrimas de Samantha se hacían más gruesas mientras que tanto Blaise y Pansy lloraban oyendo las confesiones de su hija –fue el mayor daño que pudieron haberme hecho…

Samantha lloraba parada en la frente a la cama de sus padres donde Pansy y Blaise la miraban mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber mamá –dijo Samantha girando sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación de sus padre y luego de su casa para aparecerse en las afueras de hogwarts y echarse a llorar sobre el mojado césped, que comenzaba a llenarse de nieve.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y Samantha aun no aparecía y David estaba realmente preocupado por ella por lo que se levanto y despertó a su amigo.

- Mathw… -dijo David moviendo a su amigo quien despertó de inmediato.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Mathw medio dormido.

- Necesito que me prestes el mapa y tu capa –dijo David viendo como Mathw lo miraba sin entender mucho –Samantha aun no regresa y estoy preocupado.

- Esta bien… sácalos, están en mi baúl –dijo Mathw volviendo a poner la cabeza en la almohada.

David saco las cosas que necesitaba y bajo a la sala común, extendió el mapa y se sentó e una de las butacas.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo David haciendo aparecer cada pasillo y rincón del castillo.  
Buscó cuidadosamente hasta que, cerca de la entrada de los terrenos encontró una mota que decía "Samantha Malfoy", se quedo unos minutos mirándola y al ver que no se movía se coloco la capa y salio de la torre en dirección hacia ella. Corrió bastante hasta que salio del castillo y noto la capa de nieve en el suelo. Algo no estaba bien, tenía ese presentimiento.

Se acercó más al lugar y como era de noche ocupo su varita pero aun así no había nadie parado ahí, pero al inclinarse al suelo la vio hecha un ovillo, totalmente pálida y temblando entre sueños.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo, la cubrió con la parte visible de la capa y la llevo corriendo hacia el castillo, más específicamente a la enfermería.

- MADAME PONFREY… -grito David al entrar y la mujer salio de inmediato en bata de dormir.

- Por las brujas de Salem ¿Por qué gritas así? –dijo la mujer viendo a David con Samantha en brazos y completamente pálida -¿Que le sucedió?

- La encontré tirada en la entrada cubierta de nieve… no sé cuanto a estado ahí –dijo David colocándola en una camilla.

- Sal y corre a buscar al profesor Dumbledor a su despacho –dijo la mujer mientras David salía corriendo a toda marcha hacia el despacho del director.

Subía las escaleras y sin siquiera tocar abrió desesperadamente.

- Profesor, Samantha esta en la enfermería, esta mal –dijo David sorprendiendo al anciano quien de inmediato se colocó de pie y salio corriendo junto con David hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar la mujer estaba atendiendo a Samantha y la tenia tapada con varias frazadas mientras le daba un sin fin de pociones y lanzaba variados hechizos. Una vez que termino suspiro cansada y miro al director.

- Estaba con un altísimo grado de hipotermia… si no la hubieran encontrado hubiera muerto congelada –dijo la enfermera con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto David de inmediato, adelantándose al director.

- Esta bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que las pociones hagan efecto y recuperara la temperatura de a poco –dijo la enfermera llevándose la bandeja con pociones hacia su despacho.

- ¿No sabes que estaba haciendo ahí fuera? –Pregunto Dumbledor a David quien estaba sentado a su lado tomando sus manos frías.

- No… no supe nada de ella desde que se fue… era muy tarde y estaba preocupado porque no sabia nada de ella y salí a buscarla con el mapa de Mathw y… ahí la encontré… -dijo David volviendo su vista hacia el director con el seño fruncido -¿Ahora si va a decirme que demonios estaba haciendo Malfoy aquí y porque ella salio de castillo?

- No… esa informaron le concierne solamente a ella y será ella quien te lo explique cuando despierte –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –ahora con tu permiso, tengo que avisarle a sus padres.

Dichas esas palabras el anciano desapareció de lugar, dejándolo solo con Samantha quien lentamente comenzaba a tomar color y aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Solo minutos después Pansy y Blaise Zabini aparecieron por la chimenea del director totalmente desesperados por la salud de su hija.

- Albus por favor dime como esta –dijo Pansy desesperadamente acercándose a escritorio del anciano.

- Se que estas preocupada pero no tienes porque… ella ya esta bien y esta descansando –dijo el director mientras ellos suspiraban con tranquilidad y se encaminaban hacia la puerta –pero me gustaría que no se fueran aun.

Pansy lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes que las llamas de la chimenea se volvieran verde y un hombre de túnica verde color esmeralda muy elegante y un cabello platinado y bien peinado.

- ¿Cómo esta Dumbledor? –Pregunto Draco Malfoy sin notar la presencia de su ex-esposa y ex-amigo en el despacho.

- Esta bien señor Malfoy –dijo Dumbledor haciéndole una seña con los ojos para que viera a Pansy y Blaise quienes estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del ex–slytherin en el lugar.

- ¿Que hace este hombre acá? –Pregunto Pansy entre aterrada y enojada.

- Este "hombre" es el padre de tu hija así que tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí –dijo Draco mirándola con una tremenda frialdad.

- Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo –dijo Blaise.

- Vaya amigo mío al final resulta que si tienes voz… -dijo Draco con acides –pues déjame decirte que ese derecho fueron ustedes los que me lo quitaron con excusas baratas…

- No fueron excusas… fueron razones suficientes para poder mantener a "mi" hija lejos de esa porquería de vida en la que tu vivías –dijo Pansy con rencor recalcando las palabras "mi hija".

Draco la miro unos segundos con cara de asco antes de volver a hablar.

- Tienes razón, ella no merecía vivir en el infierno en el que me vi forzado a vivir yo, pero no tenias derecho a hacerle creer a "nuestra" hija que yo jamás la quise –dijo Draco usando el mismo juego para recalcarle que también era su hija –porque sabes que mientras tu te revolcabas con este traidor era yo quien la cuidaba…

- No te permito que le hables así –dijo Blaise con odio –fuiste tu quien la forzó a tener que buscar ayuda en otro lado porque tu no fuiste capaz de hacerlo…

- yo nunca la quise… no así a mi hija a quien de verdad amaba –dijo Draco mirándolos a ambos –ustedes la criaron muy bien, pero jamás… por muchas cosas que le dijeron de mi, jamás fueron capaces de borrar mi imagen en ella y eso es lo que más les duele…

- Basta –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –déjenme decirles que por su orgullo y egoísmo es que hicieron que Samantha colapsara de esa forma.

Los tres adultos se giraron a ver el director quien estaba realmente enojado.

- Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay forma de cambiarlo… pero ambos deben saber que sus actitudes pesaran de ahora en adelante –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos a ambos –no pretenderás, Pansy, que tu hija te siga viendo como antes después de haberle mentido… o no pretenderás, Draco, que corra a tus brazos y te diga que eres el padre que siempre quiso porque ella tiene ideales que son diferentes a los tuyos, como ya viste, y ella no los traicionara…

- Lo sé y no pretendo que lo haga… con que sepa que siempre la e querido, para mi es suficiente… tampoco puedo ofrecerle más porque no esta en mis manos –dijo Draco mirando por la ventana –su madre le dio lo que yo no podía y eso no puedo negarlo…

- Yo no le dije pensando que iba a ser mejor para ella pero… me equivoque… -dijo Pansy bajando la cabeza –sé que Malfoy siempre la quiso y que si por hubiera sido hubiera estado mucho mas en contacto con ella y yo no lo permití y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias.

- Me parece perfecto, hermosas palabras pero ojala que los dos las lleven a cabo –dijo Dumbledor mirándolos con el ceño fruncido –ahora será mejor que se vaya, no pueden verla porque esta descansando y tampoco creo que sea bueno que la vean… buenas noches

Los tres se miraron las caras antes de salir del lugar. Al hacerlo Draco desapareció de inmediato por el pasillo dejando a Pansy mirando una de las ventanas mientras Blaise la abrazaba.

- Será mejor así… por muy doloroso que sea es mejor la verdad –dijo Blaise caminando con ella por el pasillo para volver a su casa –deja que pase un tiempo y ella lo entenderá…

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_¿Que les parecio¿Les gusto? Ojala que si porque la verdad es que este capi fue el que mas me a costado escribir la verdad, pero en fin...  
Quiero agradecer a: Magic Twins07 (CaMy); Hermy Evans (Minikita de Lupin); Fran ktrin Black; Conss Potter; Bettisg (la verdad no conozco a ningun Daniel pero me encantaria toparme uno :P); Emily Black; Laura Jone Potter (te agregare a mi MSN si te quieres para que conversemos, responde si t interesa); Caty Granger..._**

**_Bien, ahora me voy e intentare tener el cap 32 para el proximo fin de semana o antes si es que se puede pero vamos a ver como comienzan las clases primero...  
Un besote inmenso a todos, que Dios los bendiga._**

Se despide con cariño su humilde servidora... 

****

****

**_OooOooO  
Konnytagranger  
OooOooO_**


	32. ¿Feliz navidad?

**_Disculpas la final..._**

Capítulo 32¿Feliz navidad?

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y una rubia platinada de ojos grises abría pesadamente los ojos y miraba el inmaculado cielo de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- Por fin despiertas, pensé que dormirías todo el día –dijo la voz de David desde un lado de la cama. Samantha giró la cabeza y vio a su novio que lucía unas pronunciadas ojeras, seguramente por un mal dormir.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Samantha media adormilada aun.

- Te encontré anoche medio congelada tirada entre la nieve a la entrada del castillo –dijo David inclinándose un poco sobre la silla en la que estaba para apoyar su tronco en sus piernas con sus codos -¿Que hacías ahí?

Samantha lo recordaba bien, pero realmente prefería no comentarlo aun porque le causaba una gran angustia.

- Si no quieres hablar aun no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente… es solo que estaba preocupado por ti anoche –dijo David volviendo a llevar su tronco hacia el respaldo de la silla un poco dolido por el silencio de su novia.

- Lo lamento, es que es difícil todo lo que sucedió ayer –dijo Samantha volviendo su vista a su novio.

- Malfoy estuvo aquí –dijo David dándole el pie para que le contara.

- Hablamos –dijo Samantha mirando nuevamente al techo para suspirar –y eso me dejo muy mal…

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto David intrigado -¿Te amenazo?

- No –dijo Samantha rápidamente -… se… se comporto como jamás pensé que lo haría…

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto David intrigado.

- Como un… como un padre –dijo Samantha mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –como un padre que ama a su hija.

David la escucho y entendió de inmediato su desconcierto y comenzó a atar cabos sueltos por lo que no necesito demasiada explicación.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? –Pregunto David.

- No pregunto nada… solo le dije lo que pensaba y… él me dijo que estaba orgulloso de cómo era, que nunca cambiara porque era una digna Malfoy –dijo Samantha comenzando a llorar.

- Lo que tu más temías –dijo David tomándole la mano.

- Eso era lo que pensaba yo pero… fue tan reconfortante sentir que a pesar de que mis ideales eran tan diferentes a los suyos pensaba que era una digna Malfoy y estaba orgulloso de mí –dijo Samantha llevándose la mano libre a la cara para esconder su llanto.

David le sostuvo la mano con fuerza mientras ella lloraba por largos minutos.

- ¿Que es lo que más te duele de todo esto? –Pregunto David unos minutos después luego de que ella se calmara un poco.

- Que ahora que lo conozco no… no puedo acercarme a él porque es… -dijo Samantha tragando para intentar calmarse –es un mortífago… un asesino… y mi padre

Las palabras salían solas de su boca, era tanto lo que tenia dentro que no podía contenerse, quería llorar, gritar pero aunque lo hiciera sabia que nada podía cambiar su realidad.

- Se que es duro para ti, pero no puedes cambiar las cosas… él ya eligió su camino –dijo David tomando sus dos manos mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de su novia –pero por lo menos sabes que tienes su aprobación… lo conociste y supiste lo que siempre quisiste, supiste que te quería, que te amaba…

- Suena extraño pero ahora debes conformarte con eso porque… va a llegar el momento en que los seguidores de Voldemort se juntaran nuevamente e intentaran volver al poder y… probablemente tu padre este liderándolos como lo a hecho hasta ahora –dijo David haciendo que los ojos de Samantha recayeran en él –y tendrás que demostrarle lo que le demostraste ayer, tendrás que luchar y debes ganar…

Samantha lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Quizás eso era lo que quería cuando vino… prepararme para lo que venía –dijo Samantha mirando a David quien asentía.

- Nosotros probablemente no le tomamos el peso a lo que esta sucediendo, pero después que sucedió todo eso con el padre de Mathw y Melinda los seguidores de Voldemort, que han estado escondidos desde hace años, están comenzando a salir y querrán recobrar el poder con lo poco que les queda de su amo –dijo David apretando las manos de su novia –pero debemos estar ahí para poder pelear por todo lo que nuestros padres han luchado y para que no desaparezca…

Samantha miró a su novio con una sonrisa. Verdaderamente tenía al mejor hombre a su lado, alguien que a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos y de saber de quien era hija y de lo que representaba, aun así… estaba ahí con ella dándole ánimos y todo su amor

- Gracias… gracias por estar aquí cuando mas te necesito –dijo Samantha besando sus labios apasionadamente.

- Oye… -dijo David sorprendido mientras cierto rubor subía a sus mejillas ya que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un chico tímido.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- ¿Creen que debemos ir a ver a Samantha? –Pregunto Noe mientras estaba recostada en las piernas de Sirius en uno de los sillones de tu torre.

- No lo creo –dijo Harry leyendo una de las cartas que le enviaba Ámbar desde que comenzaron a cartearse –por ahora creo que debemos preocuparnos de pasar una buena navidad porque no sabemos que pueda suceder con Malfoy y los seguidores de Voldemort.

- Según lo que dijo Dumbledor el otro día, tiene buenas fuentes que le han informado que un gran numero de seguidores de países cercanos han llegado a Londres –dijo James jugando con el cabello de Lily.

- A Melinda le va a costar poder sacar a su padre de esta, hay demasiada gente que quiere impedírselo –dijo Ashly desde el borde de uno de los sillones.

- Para eso estamos nosotros aquí –dijo Sirius –para despejarle en parte el camino.

- Yo ya quiero que sea navidad –dijo Lily despreocupadamente sorprendiendo a los chicos -¿Que? siempre me a gustado la navidad…

Los chicos la miraron y lanzaron una gran carjadada. Al parecer no todo era tan malo en esos días.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Los días pasaron con rapidez llegando el viernes 24 de diciembre donde celebrarían la noche buena con sus familias.

- ¿Por qué tiene que nevar? –Pregunto Lily entrando a la torre completamente empapada.

- Porque es invierno y en invierno neva mucho –dijo James sabiamente ganándose un cojinazo de su novia.

- Odio quedar como gato mojado –dijo Lily entrando a su habitación seguida de las chicas que se reían calladamente.

- Arréglense que en una hora debes estar listos para la cena –dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta de la torre.

- Ojala que sea una cena tranquila –dijo Remus sentándose educadamente en el sillón a diferencia de sus amigos y Harry quienes se tiraron.

- Si lo será –dijo Harry animadamente.

- Estás muy animado –dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es que me alegro mucho el que a Ámbar le gustara la carta –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –esta feliz y le pide a Hermione que escriba por ella para poder comunicarse conmigo.

- ¿No te molesta que crea que habla con otra persona? –Pregunto Sirius ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de James y Remus quienes estaban muy preocupados en un comienzo por la falta de ánimos del chico.

- No… bueno en un comienzo si pero me di cuenta que de todos modos y yo soy su padre entonces no tiene nada de malo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Sirius iba a responder cuando la puerta sonó y la cabeza de la pequeña Ámbar apareció.

- Hola –dijo la niña de cabellos negros que llevaba un hermoso vestido blando que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Hola princesa… te vez preciosa –dijo Harry saludándola con cariño.

- Gracias –dijo la niña corriendo hacia los sillones para dentarse pero le costaba un poco de trabajo porque era pequeña.

- A ver, déjame ayudarte –dijo Remus tomándola para sentarla en el mullido sillón.

- ¿Viniste con tu madre? –Pregunto Sirius a lo que la niña asintió.

- Sí, fue a ver Thomas y Mathw –dijo Ámbar con una sonrisa -¿Y las chicas?

- se están cambiando –dijo Remus mirando a la niña como miraba todo a su alrededor.

- Iré con ellas –dijo la niña tirándose hacia abajo y corriendo hacia la puerta de las chicas para abrirla y meterse.

- Es verdaderamente un amor –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Bien "amor", vamos a cambiarnos de una vez –dijo James haciendo que Sirius le lanzara lo primero que tenia a mano.

Pasaron una hora y media cuando ya todos estuvieron en el gran comedor, solo faltaban Remus, Andy y Melinda, quien no llegaría esa noche.

- Esperemos a Remus y Andy que deben estar por llegar –dijo Hermione mirando hacia la entrada mientras los demás conversaban o miraban sus trajes de gala a excepción de Mathw quien no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y entraron por ellas un muy elegante Remus y una deslumbrante Andy quien llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por fin, los estábamos esperando –dijo Hermione saludando con un abrazo a los dos recién llegados.

- Perdonen, es que cierta personita se demoro demasiado en arreglarse –dijo Remus mirando a Andy quien le devolvió la sonrisa pero de inmediato se dedico a buscar con la mirada a Mathw pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

- Papá voy a saludar a Samy –dijo Andy caminado hacia su amiga.

- Te extrañe –dijo Samy lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

- Yo también te extrañe –dijo Andy devolviéndole el afectuoso abrazo –Me dijeron lo de Malfoy… me hubiera gustado estar aquí contigo…

- No, está bien… sabemos que no siempre vamos a estar juntas y tengo que aprender a afrontar las cosas sola –dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto, ya lo vimos con Mel –dijo Andy con cierta tristeza al recordar a su amiga –Samy… ¿Has visto a… Mathw?

Samantha la miro unos segundos antes de reír y hacer sonrojar a su amiga.

- Estaba aquí hace un momento pero después que apareciste no lo vi más –dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor –no tenia muchas ganas de bajar de la torre… a lo mejor y lo encuentras allá…

- Gracias –dijo Andy besando su mejilla para salir rápidamente hacia la torre de gryffindor.

- ¿Donde fue? –Pregunto David apareciendo a las espaldas de Samantha.

- A buscar a Mathw –dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

- Espero que eso termine bien –dijo David tomando la mano de su novia para hacerla girar hacia el.

- Algo en mi corazón me dice que esto terminará bien –dijo Samantha besando fugazmente a su novio muy segura de lo que su corazón le decía.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Andy camino hacia la torre y esta se abrió sin mayores problemas al ver a la gryffindor dejándola entrar a la desierta sala común. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como la recibiría Mathw, si la querría ver o ya no. Con mil pensamientos en su cabeza comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los hombres, una vez fuera de la puerta de los alumnos de séptimo trago saliva y suspiro pesadamente para tomar fuerzas. Tocó la puerta tres veces y espero a que alguien le abriera. Paso un momento y nadie abrió la puerta por lo que volvió a tocar pero nada. Pensó unos segundos y se decidió a abrir la puerta y entrar. Al hacerlo no vio a nadie pero escucho el agua de la ducha correr por lo que decidió esperar sentada en una de las camas a que Mathw saliera. Pasaron unos quince minutos que fueron los más largos de su vida, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un Mathw con pantalones desabrochados, sin camisa y con el cabello mojado y la cabeza abaja.

En algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada, solo se miro hasta que Andy decidió hablar muy tímidamente.

- Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Andy asustada viendo como Mathw caminaba hasta su cama y se cerraba el cierre de los pantalones y se sentaba algo sorprendido.

- No pensé que vendrás –dijo Mathw intentando parecer calmado pero realmente estaba aterrado.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo Andy dándose ánimos.

- Pensé que ya lo habías dicho todo la ultima vez que conversamos –dijo Mathw ácidamente haciendo callar unos segundos a Andy quien se sorprendió por su hostilidad.

- No… la última vez te dije que necesitaba pensar muchas cosas –dijo Andy intentando no parecer afectada –por eso estoy acá, pero… al parecer nada de lo que dijiste ese día era verdad.

- ¿Que sabes tu? –dijo Mathw enfadándose y levantándose de inmediato de la cama al ver que ella también lo hacía –todo lo que te dije es verdad…

- ¿En serio? Por tu tono y tus comentarios no lo parecía –dijo Andy mirándolo con los labios apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- La última vez me dijiste prácticamente que esto no cambiaba nada entre nosotros y ahora apareces así esperando que te reciba como si nada ¿No crees que eres injusta? –Pregunto Mathw bajando un poco el tono de voz.

- Yo no dije eso… -dijo Andy calmándose un poco –si pensaste eso lo lamento, pero nunca fue mi intención herirte.

Mathw la miró unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y suspirar sonoramente.

- ¿A que viniste? –Pregunto Mathw cansado y dolido por toda la situación.

Andy abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero todo lo que tenia preparado se borro de su mente y no supo que hacer en ese momento.

¿Cómo decirle lo que quería en ese momento¿Cómo hacérselo saber? se preguntaba Andy hasta que solo una cosa se paso por su cabeza y sin pensarlo lo hizo.  
Camino hacia él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos ante su atenta mirada y lo besó desesperadamente sin que Mathw pudiera reaccionar hasta que ella se separo de ella y dio un paso atrás.

- …te amo… y no quiero perderte… -dijo Andy con intenciones de irse corriendo luego de esa declaración pero el brazo de Mathw que la detuvo tomando su mano por sorpresa para hacerla girar y el otro brazo en su cintura que la apego a él para poder besarla desesperadamente hasta caer a la cama, hizo que todas las cosas que tenia en su mente se borraran automáticamente.

El beso era extraño, era una mezcla extraña de desesperación con una sensación anhelante que realmente hacia que aquel beso se disfrutara aun más y lo notaron, ya que al separase se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes que Mathw se atreviera a hablar.

- Pensé que ibas a decirme que no querías verme mas –dijo Mathw volviendo a atrapar os labios de Andy fugazmente –Lamento haberte respondido tan mal pero… estaba desesperado, ya no podías más…

- Lamento haberme arrancado ese día pero necesitaba penar y poner todas las cosas en claro –dijo Andy con sus manos en el rostro de Mathw para seguir besándolo hasta que una duda la hizo detenerse –y ahora… ¿Que haremos?

- No se tu pero yo no pienso dejarte escapar por nada del mundo –dijo Mathw enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Andy haciéndola reír -¿Quieres ser mi novia para siempre?

- ¿Para siempre? –Pregunto Andy divertida mientras Mathw asentía –sí… si quiero…

Mathw sonrió antes de volver a besarla una y otra vez hasta que Andy se separo uno poco.

- Creo que debemos volver, deben de estar esperándonos para cenar –dijo Andy con una sonrisa divertida ante la carita que colocaba Mathw –es que yo también tengo hambre.

- Esta bien –dijo Mathw levantándose para con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

- Eh… Mathw ¿Piensas salir así? –Pregunto Andy aguantándose la risa al ver al chico solo en pantalones.

- A es verdad –dijo Mathw corriendo al baño por su camisa y colocándose rápidamente para luego colocarse el corbatín y la túnica –listo, ahora si.

- Mucho mejor –dijo Andy riéndose mientras bajaban.

- No te rías –dijo Mathw tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura para levantarla unos centímetros del suelo.

- Bájame, me vas a tirar –dijo Andy mientras reía y bajaban las escaleras.

Una vez abajo se volvieron a besar y salieron de la torre tomados de la mano hasta llegar al gran comedor donde estaban todos preparándose para sentarse a la mesa.

Cuando los dos chicos entraron tomados de la mano se formo un silencio extraño porque todos los miraban con cara de sorprendidos y de mucha felicidad, que fue el caso de David y Samantha quienes de inmediato se levantaron y fueron a saludar y felicitarlos a sus amigos.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra que estén juntos –dijo Samantha abrazando a su amiga mientras que David hacia lo mismo con Mathw.

- Felicidades amigo, por fin las cosas se están solucionando para todos –dijo David con un fuerte abrazo entre amigos.

Se saludaron todos mientras Ramus y Hermione esperaban un poco apartados. Cuando los chicos los vieron se acercaron de inmediato a ellos mientras los demás volvían a la mesa.

- Cuida a mi hija Mathw –dijo Remus intentando estar serio pero se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro –es mi mayor tesoro.

- Por supuesto tío, la cuidare como lo más preciado –dijo Mathw abrazando a remus quien lo consideraba prácticamente un hijo.

- Mi niña –dijo Hermione abrazando a Andy con muchísimo cariño –no sabes cuanto me alegro de que por fin las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado.

- Gracias por todo tía, a sido muy buena conmigo a pesar de todo –dijo Andy con cierta emoción.

- No es nada mi niña, para mi eres como una hija más –dijo Hermione besando también a su hija de la misma manera en que Remus lo hacia con su hija.

- Creo que sería bueno comenzar a cenar –dijo Dumbledor parado a la cabecera de la mesa.

Los cuatro fueron a tomar sus puestos y comenzaron a cenar de manera tranquila y feliz, cosa que hacia bastante no podían hacer.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, dos personas se preparaban para acostarse, había sido un largo día de entrenamiento y estaban cansados por lo que solo comieron algo liviano y nada más.

- Es extraño pasar una navidad tan lejos de tu familia –dijo Melinda metiéndose en la cama al igual que Daniel.

- Yo siempre e pasado las navidades del mismo modo –dijo Daniel con tranquilidad, pero notando la melancolía de Melinda –sé que es difícil pero…

- No, entiendo perfectamente… se que este es un sacrificio que debo hacer por todos –Melinda con dolor mientras se tapaba y Daniel la miraba a su lado.

- No lo tomes como un sacrificio porque el sabor será aun mas amargo –dijo Daniel abrazándola por la espalda notando como Melinda comenzaba a llorar, cosa que realmente odiaba.

Daniel se levanto de la cama dejando a Melinda en la cama mientras iba hacia su bolso y sacaba algo envuelto en una tela oscura. Volvió a la cama y se sentó detrás de Melinda.

- Esto iba a dártelo mañana pero parece que no vas a aguantar –dijo Daniel haciendo que Melinda se girara hacia él.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Melinda viendo como tenia algo redondo y envuelto en algo negro sobre sus manos.

- Te tengo un regalo y espero que pueda ayudarte en algo –dijo Daniel entregándole la esfera a Melinda quien extrañada le quitó el paño negro dejando ver una bola de cristal totalmente transparente.

- ¿Que es esto? –Pregunto Melinda sin entender nada mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Es una esfera muy especial, pero deben fijarte bien –dijo Daniel sin decirle más haciendo que Melinda mirara la esfera con detenimiento.

En un comienzo se formo un poco de humo en el fondo de la bola que se hizo cada vez más espeso, cubriendo finalmente toda la esfera para luego formar una imagen aparentemente extraña para Melinda.

- ¿Que es esto? –Pregunto Melinda sacando la vista de la bola de cristal.

- Mira bien –dijo Daniel para que ella volviera a mirar la bola de cristal donde ya se podía apreciar con mucha mayor claridad.

- Es Hogwarts –dijo Melinda sorprendida comenzando a distinguir la cara de su madre, Mathw, Samantha, Remus, Andy, Dumbledor y los demás –Son… todos…

- Sí, son todos y esta sucediendo ahora –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa al ver que la cara de Melinda se iluminaba.

- Mira… Mathw y Andy están tomados de la mano –dijo Melinda mirando directamente a los dos chicos quienes reían felices.

- Te lo regale para que pudieras verlos y por lo menos saber como esta… -dijo Daniel pero el inesperado abrazo de Melinda quien se aferro a su cuello con fuerza lo interrumpió.

- Muchas gracias amor –dijo Melinda mientras lo besaba sin parar –no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste…

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad no me gusta verte triste –dijo Daniel acurrucándola en su pecho –ahora que sabes que están bien creo que deberíamos acostarnos, mañana tenemos que irnos a otro lugar…

- Si –dijo melinda guardando la bola de cristal para acostarse luego de besar a su novio –te amo… gracias…

- Yo también te amor preciosa –dijo Daniel antes de apagar la luz.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Samantha caminaba tomada de la mano de David por el pasillo un poco más atrás de Mathw y Andy quienes iban entre besos y risas.

- Esta a sido una noche increíble, estuve con mis padres, estuve contigo… los chicos se reconciliaron… todo estuvo muy bien –dijo Samantha contenta.

- Sí, ahora debemos aprovechar cada momento feliz que tengamos porque no sabemos lo que vaya a venir adelante –dijo David no con tanto optimismo.

- Creo que no debemos hacerlo por lo que vendrá, sino porque es mejor vivir le presente, el día a día –dijo Samantha entrando a la sala común donde Mathw y Andy se despedía.

- Será mejor que también nos despidamos mira que estoy bastante cansado –dijo David besando a su novia.

- Claro amor –dijo Samantha besándolo también para seguir a su amiga hasta su habitación.

- Vamos a dormir amigo –dijo Mathw con una gran sonrisa la cual no se mostraba en el rostro de David -¿Que sucede?

- Estoy asustado –dijo David una vez entraron a su habitación –Me aterra lo que puede venir ahora.

- Lamentablemente no podemos aseguraremos el futuro, pero si el presente y creo que eso lo que debes hacer, no preocuparte tanto por lo que vendrá y ocuparte de disfrutar el presente –dijo Mathw golpeando fraternalmente el hombro de su amigo –vamos amigo, tenemos muchas cosas por las que estar contentos… además, quien sabe si nuestro futuro cambia para mejor…

David sonrió por el comentario de su amigo, quien si bien no le quito toda la angustia si lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Era verdad, quien sabia su futuro, so aun no estaba escrito así que todo podía pasar.

- Vamos adormir –dijo David caminando hacia su cama para comenzar a desvestirse igual que su amigo.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Las chicas estaban sentadas cada una en su mundo, pensando las muchas cosas que habían vivido esa noche.

- Creo que esta es la mejor noche buena que e tenido –dijo Samantha mirando a Andy quien asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No puedo creer todavía la de cosas que han sucedido esta noche –dijo Andy metiéndose a la cama.

- Muchas la verdad –dijo Samantha abriendo las mantas de su cama cuando una lechuza picoteo la ventana para llamar su atención.

Ella se levanto y abrió la ventana para ver una lechuza completamente negra que le entregó la carta y salía volando para perderse en la densa noche.

- ¿De quien es? –Pregunto Andy al ver que Samantha no decía nada.

- De mi padre… de Draco Malfoy –dijo Samantha haciendo que Andy abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Tu padre te escribe? –Pregunto Andy sorprendida –no me habías dicho nada de eso…

- Hay varias cosas que no te he dicho aun –dijo Samantha sentándose al bode de la cama con la carta entre sus manos –hace unos días apareció acá en el castillo diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo…

- ¿De que? –Pregunto Andy sorprendida sentándose en su cama.

- Creo que quería saber que era lo que pensaba yo de él… la verdad es que nunca me lo dijo, pero…estaba orgulloso de cómo era aunque fuera muy distinta a él –dijo Samantha recordando toda la situación –Me dijo que me amaba y que le hubiera gustado que estuviera mas tiempo con él.

Andy la escuchaba sorprendida, la verdad es que ella tenia a Draco Malfoy como un ogro que solo podía amarse a el mismo, pero al parecer las cosas no eran lo que uno pensaba.

- Vaya, la verdad es que es una verdadera sorpresa lo que me dices –dijo Andy con sinceridad.

- Lo sé, pero… si te digo la verdad me encanta poder sentir que el verdaderamente me amaba –dijo Samantha con una sonrisa en su rostro –en mi interior siempre quise saber si el me quería o no y el saberlo me hizo muy feliz…

- Por supuesto, tu no tienes la culpa de el camino que tomo el o de cómo sucedieron las cosas con tu madre… el amor de un padre supera todas esas cosas, aunque ni siquiera lo aparente –dijo Andy con una sonrisa de alegría al ver a su amiga con tanta felicidad –pero dime lo que dice esa bendita carta.

- Esta bien… aquí voy –dijo Samantha sacando la carta para leerla en voz alta.

_**Querida hija: **_

Me imagino que te parecerá extraño que te escriba si nunca lo e hecho pero la verdad es que jamás sentí la confianza como para hacerlo y ahora la tengo.

_**Quiero desearte una feliz navidad. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en este momento, pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado para ninguno de los dos, no quiero ponerte en peligro y no quiero tener problemas con tu madre.**_

**_Te hubiera enviado un regalo pero no se cuales son tus gusto, cosa que verdaderamente me frustra mucho si te soy sincero. Por esa razón es que sentí que mi mejor regalo era poder escribirte y decirte que te amo hija, que eres lo más hermoso que me a sucedido en la vida y que a pesar de todas las cosas que han sucedido en nuestras vidas ese sentimiento siempre estará en mi.  
También quiero pedirte me disculpes por todas las cosas que e hecho y por todas las que haré. Me encantaría poder prometerte que mi vida cambiará pero sería traicionarme a mi mismo y eso jamás lo haría, por eso solo te pido me perdones por todo.  
Te suplico que te cuides mucho porque lo quiera yo o no, se vienen tiempos muy difíciles tanto para ustedes como para nosotros._**

_**No se como tomarás mis palabras que pueden sonar a despedida, pero siento que son necesarias para que sepas separar lo que es mi amor por ti de todo esto que nos rodea.**_

**_Quizás esta sea la única carta que te escriba en toda la vida, pero me gustaría que sepas que a pesar de todo te amo y que aunque este en "el bando contrario" lo seguiré haciendo por sobre todo y TODOS"  
Se despide con amor tu padre…  
_**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Samantha termino de leer la carta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sinceramente esa carta sonaba a despedida más a felicitaciones y ambas chicas lo sabían perfectamente.

- Esta fue nuestra ultima noche de paz –dijo Samantha cerrando la carta y guardándola dentro de su cajón.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Andy entre sorprendida y angustiada.

- Esa carta fue la forma de decirme que toda esta paz término, que la guerra entre los seguidores de Voldemort y sus detractores volverá a alzarse –dijo Samantha secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Pero podía ser que tu mal interpretaras las… -dijo Andy intentando no angustiarse pero era complicado.

- Andy, tu sabes cuando tu padre habla e intenta decirte algo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Samantha a lo que Andy respondió –yo también y sé que él estaba diciéndome esto…

Andy prefirió guardar silencio unos minutos antes de volver a hablar una vez las dos estuvieron acostadas y con la luz apagada –Verdaderamente te ama mucho… porque arriesgo mucho al enviarte esa carta…

- Lo sé… y ese es el único consuelo que tengo que toda esta situación –dijo Samantha desde su cama –sé que me quiere…

Continuará…

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

**_Promero que todo quiero pedir mil disculpas por actualizar casi una semana despues de lo prometido pero es que la verdad me a costado una enormidad poder terminar al capitulo, e tenido muy poco tiempo y lo poco y nada de tiempo que e tenido lo e tenido me a costado sacar mi imagino, pero en fin, aqui estamos mas vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí...  
Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo, no tengo mucho tiempo para responder reviews ni nada pero quiero que sepan que los leo absolutamente TODOS, asi que no se preocupen.  
Me despido, que tengan un buen fin de semana a quienes recien lo comienzan y a los que no también (por la diferencia de horario), que Dios los bendiga... _**

Se despide con cariño su humilde servidora...

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.♥konnyta-granger ♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**


	33. No me gusta lo que veo

Capítulo 33: No me gusta lo que veo…

Algunos dicen que mientras más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo más se tarda, y cuando más quieres que el tiempo pase lento, parece locomotora. En fin, ese gran pensamiento era lo único que en estos momentos pasaba por las cabezas de los chicos de séptimo de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido y sin ellos darse cuenta, ya estaban a fines de abril.

- Merlín, esto es demasiado… no doy mas con tanto que estudiar –dijo Andy tirándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común que estaba atestada de alumnos a esa hora de la tarde.

- Creo que los profesores quienes que nos llevemos un recuerdito de nuestro último año de escuela –dijo Samy sentándose un poco más educadamente al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Sabes donde están los chicos? –Pregunto Andy entre suspiros de cansancio.

- Estaban en el entrenamiento del equipo, ya se vienen los dos últimos partidos y deben estar preparados –dijo Samy dejando los libros a un lado de la mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo al igual que las cosas de Andy.

Ambas cerraron unos momentos los ojos, estaban realmente agotadas de todo el ajetreó de esa semana y lo que más les pedían sus mentes era un poco de descanso.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar –dijo Samy abriendo los ojos para ver a Andy que se refregaba los ojos rápidamente -¿Que te sucede?

- Nada… es solo que extraño a Mel –dijo Andy intentando sonreír pero sus ojos volvieron a empañarse –no hemos sabido de ellos desde que se fueron y de eso ya hace casi 4 meses…

- Andy, nosotros sabíamos que era probable que no tuviéramos contacto con ella en todo este tiempo –dijo Samy para subirle el ánimo a su amiga.

- Lo sé pero no deja de ser difícil por eso –dijo Andy mirando hacia el suelo para luego levantarse repentinamente –bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar… mañana hablamos con los chicos…

- Está bien –dijo Samy no muy convencida de ese cambio de actitud de su amiga pero la conocía y sabía que no era una chica débil.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- ¿De verdad no has tenido contacto con ellos Albus? –Pregunto Remus desde la silla frente al escritorio del director.

- Sí Remus, no e tenido contacto alguno con ellos… incluso los busque pero me fue imposible encontrarlos –dijo Dumbledor mirando principalmente a Hermione que estaba con la vista perdida.

- No sé si tomar esa como algo bueno o algo malo –dijo Hermione de la nada.

- Ella esta bien Hermione –dijo Dumbledor a la mujer para intentar calmarla pero cuando un hijo esta lejos no hay forma de calmar a una madre.

- Eso no lo sabemos Albus… y menos con todas las cosas que han sucedido hasta ahora –dijo Hermione comenzando a desesperarse –Los ataques son cada vez más reiterados y no tenemos noticias de ellos… no sabemos como va a terminar esto…

- Hermione… -dijo Remus tomando el hombro de la mujer.

- Albus… sabes perfectamente que el ataque a Hogwarts es inminente… -dijo Hermione ignorando a Remus –sabes perfectamente que del Harry que conocíamos ya casi no queda nada o todas estas cosas no estarían sucediendo…

- Pero aun queda algo Hermione… sino fuera así Voldemort y sus seguidores no estarían tan reprimidos –dijo Dumbledor haciendo callar a Hermione –sé que Harry esta casi al final de sus fuerzas pero ten un poco de paciencia… ellos dijeron que volverían en 4 meses o menos si les era posible y el tiempo aun no se cumple…

- Pero el tiempo de Harry se agota –dijo Hermione perdiendo los estribos –no quiero dejar a mis hijos sin padre…

- Harry no morirá Hermione –dijo Dumbledor con vehemencia.

- Eso espero –dijo Hermione saliendo del despacho.

- Si te soy sincero yo también estoy perdiendo las esperanzas –dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

- Yo sé que Melinda volverá por su padre… eso te lo puedo jurar –dijo Dumbledor caminando hacia la ventana… ella no dejara a su padre…

Hermione camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines del colegio. Estaba realmente desesperada, sabía que Harry ya casi no tenía fuerzas y a pesar de no estar con él, le aterraba el pensar que podía no estar nunca más.

- Harry por favor aguanta un poco más –dijo Hermione al viendo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Dos encapuchados caminaban por un espeso bosque en las afueras de Londres, iban muy rápido, casi arrancando de algo o de alguien.

- Apresúrate –dijo una de las voces casi en un susurro.

- Debemos separarnos –dijo la otra voz de la misma manera.

- No, no es conveniente, debemos salir lo más pronto de este bosque… debemos llegar… -dijo la primera voz notoriamente cansado.

- Entonces debemos hacer algo para deshacernos de ellos –dijo la segunda voz mirando a su acompañante.

- Esta bien, pero no llames la atención, deben haber mortífagos esperando a que entremos a Londres –dijo la primera voz girándose hacia las sombras que se acercaban rápidamente, sombras que correspondían a hombres peludos, casi como hombres lobos, con miradas siniestras y colmillos enormes.

- No pueden entras a nuestros terrenos –dijo uno de los hombres mientras daba un paso adelante.

- ¿Tus terrenos?... no me hagas reír, tus terrenos están al otro lado de Londres lobo sarnoso –dijo la voz de un hombre correspondiente a uno de los encapuchados.

- BASURA –grito uno de los hombres lanzándose ferozmente hacia el encapuchado pero un campo potente lo hizo saltar lejos.

- Si quieres vivir no te recomiendo que te acerques –dijo la voz de una mujer, que correspondía al otro encapuchado

- ¿Nos estas amenazando bruja asquerosa? –Pregunto otro de los hombres que la miraba con total demencia.

- ¿Ahora te dan asco los magos? no pensabas eso cuando te uniste a uno grupo de ellos –dijo la voz de la mujer dejando ver entre la oscuridad de su capucha una sonrisa irónica.

- Cállate ya mocosa –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy apareciendo desde las sombras a rostro descubierto.

- Vaya señor Malfoy… hasta que actúa a rostro descubierto –dijo la voz de la mujer en el momento en que se bajaba la capucha, dejando ver el rostro de Melinda Potter.

- Tu padre también era bueno con las ironías, lastima que ya no este con nosotros –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa irónica mientras Melinda daba un paso adelante pero el la mano de Daniel, quien se había bajado la capucha, la detuvo.

- No voy a caer en tus trampas –dijo Melinda entre dientes con enfado.

- ¿No me crees? –dijo Draco lanzando una carcajada para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar que de entre las sombras apareciera un hombre.

- papa… -dijo Melinda en un susurro cuando todas las fuerzas de vinieron al suelo al ver lo que tenia al frente. Un hombre totalmente desconocido para ella, ya casi no quedaban rasgos de su padre en ese hombre con cara tan maligna y desquiciada.

- Dile a todos que sus horas están contadas –dijo la voz grave y siniestra de Voldemort desde el cuerpo de su padre en el momento en que Melinda intentaba salir del shock que le había producido ver a su padre de esa manera.

- Yo sé que mi padre aun esta ahí… y no voy a dejarlo morir –dijo Melinda en el momento en que las varitas se alzaban y Daniel la tomaba de la mano para desaparecer.

- Se fueron –dijo la voz de uno de os hombres salvajes.

- Déjenlos –dijo la voz de Voldemort –preparen a su gente… en unas horas nos iremos a terminar con esto de una vez…

- Señor –dijo Malfoy haciendo una reverencia.

- Llámalos a todos –dijo con voz grave y escalofriante –mi venganza se acerca y los necesito a todos…

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Melinda y Daniel aparecieron al otro lado de la reja de entrada de Hogwarts, estaban totalmente desconcertados al ver a Harry ahí, sobre todo Melinda quien ya casi sin fuerzas cayo de rodillas al suelo.

- No puedo creerlo… ya casi no queda nada de mi padre –dijo Melinda mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Aun queda algo Mel y ese algo o vamos a rescatar… vamos a hacer que tu padre vuelva, te lo juro –dijo Daniel tomándola entre sus brazos para hacerla levantarse –ahora debemos entrar y debes estar bien…

- No e digas a nadie que lo vimos –dijo Melinda al abrir las rejas.

- No, no diremos nada pero debemos advertirles de alguna manera que ellos ya se están agrupando y que necesitamos a todas las personas posibles en el castillo para mañana mismo… ellos no esperaran a la noche, no les interesa el anonimato, solo quieren matar y debemos impedírselos –dijo Daniel mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Melinda y se introducían a los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- Vaya, es increíble como a pasado el tiempo –dijo Sirius mientras salía de la torre junto con James, Remus y Harry.

- La verdad es que sí, a pasado muy rápido y muchas cosas han sucedido –dijo James.

- Pero ninguna de esas cosas han sido buenas –dijo Harry mientras doblaban por una esquina.

- No debemos ser pesimistas, ella volverá a tiempo –dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿De que tiempo nos hablas? Voldemort ya tomo todo el control del Harry de esta época –dijo Harry con enfado.

- Harry, las cosas terminaran bien –dijo James tomando el hombro de su hijo, quien estaba totalmente abatido.

- Deberías hacerle caso a ellos y tener un poco más de fe en mí –dijo Melinda parada detrás de ellos junto a Daniel.

- ¡Melinda! –dijo Harry mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- Hola chicos, es un gusto volver a verlos –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa sincera.

- Vaya, estas mas grande –dijo Sirius besando la mejilla de la chica al igual que los otros tres chicos.

- Sí, los cuatro mese me hicieron bien –dijo Melinda entre risas mientras seguía el camino por donde iban los chicos -¿Dónde van?

- A la cocina, tenemos hambre –dijo Sirius.

- Corrección… Él tiene hambre, nosotros solo lo estamos acompañando –dijo Remus haciendo reír a Melinda.

- Ustedes no cambiaron nada –dijo Melinda deteniéndose en una esquina –bueno nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledor.

- si quieres te acompañamos –dijo oremus de inmediato, la verdad es que estaba ansioso por saber algo mas de lo que sucedía en el exterior de esas gruesas paredes.

- No… mejor será que vayan a hacer lo que iban a hacer y no le digan a nadie que volví… -dijo Melinda.

- no pregunten porque y hágannos caso –dijo Daniel tomando la mano de Melinda para caminar por un pasillo diferente.

- No se si tomar esto como algo bueno o malo –dijo Sirius mirando a la pareja que desaparecía.

- ¿Que cosa¿Que haya vuelvo o que aparentemente este con Daniel? –Pregunto James.

- Las dos cosas –dijo Sirius mientras volvía a caminar.

- Algo no anda del todo bien… sus ojos mostraban muchísima preocupación –dijo Harry retrasándose más.

- Harry, será mejor que la dejemos… -dijo Remus.

- No… nosotros vinimos aquí por algo y yo necesito saber que es lo que sucede… no quiero dejarla sola en esto –dijo Harry intentando salir tras Daniel y Melinda, pero James lo detuvo.

- Espera, primero vayamos por las chicas, parece que esta vez la cosa va enserio y vamos a necesitar ayuda –dijo James tomando el brazo de Harry para arrastrarlo nuevamente hasta la torre.

Daniel y Melinda estaban prados frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledor.

- No mencionemos nada acerca de lo que sucedió ahora… o por lo menos no todo –dijo Daniel apretando la mano de Melinda mientras las escaleras aparecían. Subieron las escaleras y sin tocar Melinda abrió la puerta del despacho.

- Hola a todos –dijo Melinda con la mejor de sus sonrisas pero los rostros de las dos personas que estaban dentro distaban bastante de ser de felicidad.

- Melinda –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie al igual que el Remus adulto.

- Gracias a Merlín que regresaron –dijo Remus mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Vaya, verdaderamente me extrañaron –dijo Melinda sorprendida ante el abrazo de su padrino.

- Sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros –dijo Dumbledor levantándose también par abrazarla y besar su mejilla y saludar también a Daniel quien sonreía con tranquilidad.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Melinda sentándose en una de las sillas que habían aparecido.

- Profesor Dumbledor… -dijo Daniel tomando la palabra.

- Lo sé Daniel… los estábamos esperando casi con desesperación, porque… -dijo Dumbledor pero la voz de Melinda lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo esta mi madre? –Pregunto Melinda con preocupación.

- Esta muy preocupada por todo lo que a estado sucediendo –dijo Remus respondiéndole a su ahijada.

- Por eso mismo regresamos lo más pronto que pudimos –dijo Daniel.

- ¿Que han sabido ustedes? –Pregunto Dumbledor sospechando que las cosas estaban peor de lo que aparentaban.

- Se están preparando para atacar el castillo profesor –dijo Melinda de la nada –no pregunte como lo sabemos porque no podemos decírselo, lo único que podemos decirle es que este ataque será el peor que a habido jamás…

Dumbledor y Remus a miraron serios pero a la vez sorprendido de las palabras de Melinda.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? –Pregunto Dumbledor.

- No se si conoce a una jauría extraña de hombres lobos que habitan el norte de los bosque de Inglaterra –dijo Melinda haciendo que el rostro de Remus u Dumbledor se transformara –ellos se aliaron a Voldemort señor…

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en el despacho del director, nadie era capaz de pronunciar una palabra al respecto.

- Profesor, el ataque al castillo es cosa inminente y no va a haber nada que los detenga para entrar –dijo Melinda haciendo que Dumbledor recuperara la compostura.

- ¿Que es exactamente lo que proponen? –Pregunto dumbledor mirando tanto a Melinda como a Daniel.

- Debe sacar a los alumnos de inmediato del castillo –dijo Daniel sin mayores rodeos.

- Es prácticamente imposible lograr que todos los alumnos salgan del castillo sin llamar a atención –dijo Dumbledor afirmando sus ante brazos en la mesa de su escritorio.

- Profesor, si quiere que ellos sobrevivan a esa jauría de lobos hambrientos y de mortífagos trastornados… debe sacarlos inmediatamente del castillo –dijo Melinda con total seriedad.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que ellos nos e enteraran? –Pregunto Remus mirándolos.

- Nada, de hecho estaba pensando que era muy probable que las personas que sé que están pasando información a los mortífagos lo siguen haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Melinda –pero lo que pretendo es sacar a esas personas por un lugar diferente o más bien no sacarlos a ellos del castillo.

- Explícate –dijo Dumbledor con sumo interés.

- Quiero sacar a los alumnos pero a ellos hacerlos creer que los sacaremos por un lugar diferente para despistarlos y que no sepan donde están los demás alumnos –dijo Melinda.

- La idea es despístalos y dejarlos dando vueltas dentro del castillo para darles oportunidad a los demás de hacerlo con seguridad –dijo Daniel apoyando a Melinda.

- ¿Cómo pretenden que los saquemos del castillo? la única manera de salir del castillo es por el camino a hogsmeade y eso es demasiado peligroso –dijo Remus pero la mirada que dio Melinda a Dumbledor le dio a entender que no estaba muy bien informado al respecto.

- Creo que no conoces todo el castillo padrino –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa –hay una cámara muy conocida desde hace mucho tiempo pero jamás ocupada como se debe… quiero ocupar la cámara de los secretos –dijo Melinda mirando a su padrino –mi idea es sacarlos por ahí.

- Esa bóveda no tiene salida a ningún lado, en el fondo no los escariamos sacando del castillo solo los esconderíamos más abajo –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la chica.

- Te equivocas –dijo Melinda –esa cámara esta conectada a las cañerías en desuso del castillo que dan al lado contrario del lago a la falda de la montaña… -dijo Melinda enanchando su sonrisa –donde sorpresivamente hay unas cuevas enormes…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Remus sorprendido.

- No solo se viene a estudiar a la escuela padrino –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa.

- Melinda… -dijo Dumbledor pensando seriamente todas las ideas planteadas por la chica –es necesario que me asegures que lo que me dices es cierto.

- Te lo juro… -dijo Melinda con la misma seriedad.

- Entonces debemos poner manos a la obra Albus, debemos sacar a los chicos lo más rápido posible –dijo Remus.

- Avisare al ministerio, a gente de confianza para que los estén esperando allá –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –los profesores se irán con ellos.

- Profesor, no creo que sea conveniente que los profesores se vayan… necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible –dijo Daniel.

- Los chicos no se pueden ir solos –dijo Dumbledor.

- Están los prefectos profesor, además hay personas de confianza para mi que estoy segura no dudaran en tomar el mando de la situación –dijo Melinda con total confianza.

- Esta bien pero debemos movernos ya –dijo Dumbledor mientras todos se colocaban de pie y salían del castillo para comenzar las labores.

De ahí en más las cosas sucedieron bastante rápido, en cosa de minutos gryffindor, Ravenclaw y hufflepuf estaban en su totalidad levantados a pesar de lo tarde que era y esperaban en sus salas comunes.

Melinda caminaba a paso rápido, venía del despacho de Daniel, necesitaba hablar con las chicas y su hermano.

Entro en la torre y para sorpresa de todos se paro en la puerta mirando con rostro serio y las manos en su cintura a todos los que la miraban atónitos.

- ¿Donde esta Andy y Samy? –Pregunto sin dejar que nadie le preguntara nada.

- Deben estar en su habitación –dijo una chica tímidamente.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar a la habitación de séptimo año, pero no entro de inmediato, primero se detuvo y decidió tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

Así lo hizo y luego de unos segundos tomó la manilla de la puerta, la verdad era que le asustaba verlas después de tanto tiempo, pero alguien también del otro lado abrió la puerta de ella dejándola completamente helada hasta que sintió unos brazos enrollándose en su cuello.

- MELINDA –grito Andy aforrándose al cuello de su amiga haciendo que las otras tres personas que estaban también en la habitación también salieran para ver que era lo que sucedía.

- Mel, volviste –dijo Samy sumándose al abrazo de Andy.

- Oigan van a ahorcarla –dijo Mathw a sus espaldas con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigas separarse con cierta emoción.

- Es un gusto tenerte nuevamente entre nosotros –dijo Mathw abrazándola con mucho cariño al igual que David.

- Para mi también es un gusto haber vuelto… los extrañaba mucho –dijo Melinda entrando a la habitación nuevamente con los demás.

- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que habías llegado? –Pregunto Andy con mucha emoción.

- Con todas las cosas que han sucedido ahora, se me olvido –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Sabes porque nos pidieron que estuviéramos listos? –Pregunto Samy intrigada –me parece extrañísimo.

- De eso mismo venia a hablarles… necesito de su ayuda –dijo Melinda cambiando completamente su semblante.

- ¿Que esta sucediendo Mel? –Pregunto Mathw con total seriedad.

- Están a punto de atacar el castillo y debemos sacarlos a todos –dijo Melinda en reducidas palabras –y necesito que ustedes los guíen hasta fuera porque los profesores deben quedarse…

- Yo quiero pelear contigo –dijo Andy inmediatamente.

- No Andy, necesito que se encarguen de guiarlos… así me aseguro de que todos estarán bien –dijo Melinda.

- ¿Tu te quedarás? –Pregunto David.

- Por supuesto, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para traer a mi padre –dijo Melinda con total seguridad.

- Si tú te quedas acá, yo también me quedo –dijo Samy tercamente.

- Yo también –dijo Andy cruzándose de brazos.

- Usted van a hacer lo que les estoy pidiendo y punto –dijo Melinda con autoridad viendo como sus amigas comenzaban a ceder –deben entender que si ustedes están aquí no estaré tranquila y me preocupare por ustedes.

- Habrá mucha gente a la que quiere peleando Melinda –dijo Samy.

- Ellos ya han estado en innumerables batalla antes, saben perfectamente que hacer y que no –dijo Melinda tomando las manos de sus dos amigas –ustedes son fuertes, es verdad, pero no tiene la experiencia que tiene ellos… por favor háganme caso…

- No te preocupes Melinda, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a los alumnos fuera del castillo –dijo David para alivio de Melinda mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de Samy.

- Y también nos encargaremos de que estas dos niñas se vayan con nosotros para que estés tranquila –dijo Mathw mirando a su hermana quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda mirando a los dos chicos para luego posar la vista en sus amigas quienes a regañadientes sabían que tendrían que hacer caso –y ustedes dos deben cuidarse mucho porque luego de todo esto deben ponerme al día de todas las cosa que han sucedido… OK?

Las dos chicas la miraron con algo de enfado pero asintieron disimulando sus sonrisas.

- Bien, ahora necesito que salgan de la torre para buscar a Harry y los demás, ellos se ocuparan de resguardarlos mientras van saliendo –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie.

- ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlos sin llamar la atención? –Pregunto David.

- Los sacaremos por la cámara de los secretos –dijo Melinda con total liviandad.

- ¿QUE? –dijeron los cuatro chicos con sorpresa y terror.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que los vamos a sacar por ahí? además no tenemos idea de donde esta –dijo Andy sorprendida de los disparates que decía su amiga.

- Claro que sé donde queda… bueno no yo… Harry, es el que sabe –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa –dudo que él vaya a irse con ustedes pero si les dará las indicaciones para salir bien por las tuberías en desuso y llegar a la cueva que encontramos años atrás… ¿La recuerdan? –Pregunto Melinda a sus amigas.

- Claro que la recuerdo, eran inmensas –dijo Samy.

- Bien, pues ahí es que quiero que los lleven a todos mientras termina todo esto –dijo Melinda caminando hacia la puerta junto con sus dos amigas y seguidas de los chicos.

- Debemos tener cuidado con Richard y Mick… ellos de seguro van a avisarles a los mortífagos –dijo Andy en el oído de Melinda.

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo –dijo Melinda mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la torre se dirigieron directamente hasta el despacho del director donde estaban Harry y los demás junto con los profesores..

- Ya llegue profesor –dijo Melinda entrando ante la mirada de Hermione y las chicas quienes no la habían visto.

- Melinda –dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija con fuerza -¿Por que no me dijiste que habías vuelto?

- No me dio tiempo mamá… lo siento –dijo Melinda abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

- Cuento me alegro que hayas llegado, ya estábamos desesperados –dijo Hermione besando la frente de su hija, sintiendo las miradas enternecidas de todos a su alrededor –lo lamento…

- No te preocupes Hermione, es normal eres su madre –dijo Remus con una sonrisa parándose al lado de su hija.

- Lo siento, continué profesor –dijo Hermione al lado de su hija a lo que Dumbledor asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ya están tres de las casas preparadas para partir, slytherin será la ultima por un tema de seguridad para todos –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Melinda –les estaba explicando a todos la idea Melinda.

- Profesor, perdón que sea majadero en el tema pero me sigue pareciendo algo muy peligroso –dijo Harry mirando al director con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo sabemos Harry, pero no tenemos otra opción si queremos que ellos sobrevivan –dijo Melinda totalmente seria.

- Esta bien –dijo Harry no muy convencido, Algo no andaba bien, algo le hacia sentir que esa no era una buena idea.

- Bien señores, manos a la obra –dijo Dumbledor colocándose de pie –necesitamos a los aurors en sus posiciones para resguardar las afueras del castillo y darles tiempo a los alumnos, si es que ellos legan antes.

- Por supuesto señor director –dijo el jefe de los aurors saliendo del despacho.

- Ahora ustedes, necesito que acompañen a Daniel a despertar a la casa de slytherin mientras los otros alumnos son sacados –dijo Dumbledor dirigiéndose a James y los demás –Harry debes irte con Melinda para abrir la cámara de los secretos.

- Si profesor –dijo Harry preparándose para partir.

- Tengan mucho cuidado chicos… -dijo Dumbledor mirándolos a todos antes de que salieran de su despacho.

En el camino Daniel se separo de los chicos para ir junto con James, Sirius y Remus mientras que Melinda y los demás se dividían entres grupos para ir a buscar a las tres casas restantes.

En cosa de minutos todos los alumnos del castillo, a excepción de Slytherin, estaban en el baño del segundo piso junto con Melinda y Harry quienes estaban parados frente a los lavamanos.

- Dilo Harry, no perdamos tiempo –dijo Melinda dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Está bien –dijo Harry parándose frente al lavamanos –"_hachazantun" –_dijo Harry con voz rastrera haciendo que el lavamanos bajara y que todos los otros lavamanos avanzaran para abrir el agujero de la entrada.

- Ahora escúchenme bien –dijo Melinda fuerte y claro a los alumnos que abarrotaban el baño –van a ir bajando por aquí uno en uno…

- ¿Estas loca? yo no bajare por aquí –dijo una muchacha de ravenclaw.

- Escucha niña, si no quieres morir por una jauría de hombres lobo o por la mano de mortífagos y Voldemort te recomiendo que me hagas caso… y eso es para todos –dijo Delinca con cierto enfado –Harry ve tu primero junto con Mathw y los demás se queda aquí hasta que bajen todos.

- Está bien –dijo Harry haciendo señas a Mathw para que se lanzara con él.

Una vez los dos llegaron al final del túnel le grito a Melinda para que comenzara a lanzar a los alumnos. De ahí uno en uno fueron lanzándose por cursos, primero todos los se séptimo año para asegurar a los más pequeños.

Así lograron llegar hasta los alumnos de sexto hasta que los pasos apresurados de Daniel, James, Sirius y Remus llamaron la atención de todos.

- Melinda –dijo Daniel acercándoos a ella para hablar en voz baja –los slytherin no están, se fueron todos…

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Melinda sorprendida –Merlín, tengo que avisarle a Dumbledor… ustedes quédense aquí con ellos…

Melinda, luego de esas palabras, salio corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo para poder llegar a la entrada del castillo.

- PROFESOR –grito Melinda llamando la atención de todos quienes estaban ahí –profesor, los slytherin no están en su torre, e fueron… no están por ningún lado.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Pregunto Dumbledor desconcertado por la información –como se enteraron que íbamos a…

- Les avisaron a ellos –dijo Melinda terminando la idea de Dumbledor –a ellos les avisaron antes del ataque al castillo y se fueron en cuanto pudieron…

Todos quedaron en silencio a su alrededor, nadie esperaba eso… pero una idea macabra se formo en la mente de Melinda quien palideció con solo pensarlo.

- Ellos ya entraron… -dijo Melinda mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sus ojos se desorbitaban –ya entraron al castillo.

- ¿Que? eso no es posible –dijo Hermione quien estaba al lado de Dumbledor -¿Cómo iban a entrar?

- Por el mismo lado en el que nosotros íbamos a salir –dijo Melinda con terror antes de girarse y salir corriendo hasta el segundo piso donde los alumnos seguían bajando a la cámara.

- Nicolás, llama a un grupo de aurors y diles que se queden, el resto se viene con nosotros –dijo Dumbledor al jefe de aurors quien asintió e hizo un par de señas para salir tras de Dumbledor y Hermione quien al entender salio corriendo tras su hija.

Harry estaba en una gran sueva redonda junto con todos los alumnos de séptimo, sexto y algunos de quinto que ya estaban comenzando a bajar.

- Esta cosa esta hecha un asco –dijo Mathw a Harry quien estaba con todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que sucedía a su alrededor

- Ten en cuenta que lleva deshabitada unos 20 años –dijo Harry sin apartar la vista de su alrededor mientras tenía la varita en alto.

- no puedo creer que una cosa así pueda existir en la escuela, es realmente… –dijo Mathw mientras recibía a los chicos que iban llegando pero Harry no lo estaba escuchando, estaba mirando a la escotilla que estaba en la pared unos metros mas allá de ellos, había algo en esa escotilla que no estaba bien…

- Espera aquí –dijo Harry a Mathw quien lo miro extrañado mientras se acercaba la escotilla con la varita encendida para peor ver mejor en esa espesa oscuridad.

Llego a unos 10 metros de ella pero decide detenerse hasta ahí pero aun así no puede observar bien.

- _Lumos solem_ –dijo Harry haciendo que el espacio donde estaba se iluminara de la nada dejando ver en su totalidad la escotilla.

Harry dio un paso al frente pero no hubo necesidad acercarse más, ya sabía que era lo que sucedía.

- … esta abierta –dijo Harry en un susurro mientras sus más grandes temores se hacer realidad.

Se acercó corriendo hasta la escotilla y la abrió para asomar la cabeza, no se podía ver con totalidad la estatua de Salazar pero se veía una luz que avanzaba por una de los ductos de la tubería.

- Estarán por aquí –dijo Harry cerrando la escotilla -_Fermaportus_

Al lanzar el hechizo la escotilla se cerró automáticamente al mismo tiempo en que Harry corría a toda velocidad donde estaban los alumnos con Mathw.

- ¿Que…? –iba a preguntar Mathw pero Harry se asomo a túnel y grito con fuerza.

- NO DEJES BAJAR A NADIE MAS Y LLEVATELOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –grito Harry hacia arriba.

- ¿Que esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Mathw desconcertado tomando el brazo de Harry quien se zafo de inmediato al volver a escuchar los gritos Andy desde el baño.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto grito Andy arrodillad en la orilla mientras todos los alumnos se miraban las caras asustados.

- ES UNA TRAMPA, LOS MORTÍFAGOS VAN A ENTRAR POR AQUÍ… ¡SACARLOS YA ANDROMEDA! –GRITO Harry haciendo que la sangre de todos se congelara en el preciso momento en que la escotilla comenzaba a ser impactada por hechizos de los mortífagos que estaban del otro lado…

Continuará…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_Hola a todos, es un gustazo vovler a escribirles. Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora pero la verdad es que poco y nada de tiepo e tenido para poder escribir pero hoy dia entre trabajo y estudios pude terminar... Ojala que les guste...  
_****_Quiero también aprovechar de saludar a: Hermy Evans; Cam-tz; Hermy Potter; Emily black; Bettisg; Laura Jane potter; Magic.Twins07; Hermy Potter07...  
_****_Espero me dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio el capitulo...  
No prometo nada de cuando vaya a volver a actualizar porque despues si no alcanzo a cumplir me siento culpable... pero no os preocupeis porque hare hasta lo imposible por actualizar pronto..._**

**_Besotes enormes para todos y que Dios los bendiga.  
_****_Se despide su humilse servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	34. Mi magia es tu magia

Capítulo 34: Mi magia es tu magia.

Al lanzar el hechizo la escotilla se cerró automáticamente al mismo tiempo en que Harry corría a toda velocidad donde estaban los alumnos con Mathw.

- ¿Que…? –iba a preguntar Mathw pero Harry se asomo a túnel y grito con fuerza.

- NO DEJES BAJAR A NADIE MAS Y LLEVATELOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –grito Harry hacia arriba.

- ¿Que esta sucediendo? –Pregunto Mathw desconcertado tomando el brazo de Harry quien se zafo de inmediato al volver a escuchar los gritos Andy desde el baño.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto grito Andy arrodillad en la orilla mientras todos los alumnos se miraban las caras asustados.

- ES UNA TRAMPA, LOS MORTÍFAGOS VAN A ENTRAR POR AQUÍ… ¡SACARLOS YA ANDROMEDA! –GRITO Harry haciendo que la sangre de todos se congelara en el preciso momento en que la escotilla comenzaba a ser impactada por hechizos de los mortífagos que estaban del otro lado.

Melinda corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban para poder llegar al baño del segundo piso. Se sentía tan culpable por no haber pensado que tal vez ellos ya tenían todo planeado.

Doblo a toda velocidad en una esquina y se metió a toda carrera al baño donde estaban los alumnos, Daniel y los demás, junto con Andy quien se estaba levantando de la orilla del agujero totalmente pálida en el momento en que Melinda se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

- Mel… -dijo Andy intentando explicarle pero Melinda fue más rápida.

- Sáquenlos a todos de aquí ahora mismo –dijo Melinda dirigiéndose a Andy y los demás quienes la rodearon.

- ¿Que esta sucediendo¿Por qué Harry dijo eso? –Pregunto James muy pálido.

- Era una trampa, los mortífagos vana entrar por el túnel –dijo Melinda arrodillando en la orilla para gritarle a Harry –HARRY ¿ESTAS BIEN?

- DILES QUE SALGAN YA… ELLOS ESTAN A PUNTO DE ENTRAR –grito Harry con tal desesperación que todos los alumnos que estaban en el baño retrocedieron y comenzaron a acercarse a la salida totalmente asustados.

Melinda se levanto de un salto y se acerco a Andy y los demás.

- Quiero que se los lleven a la torre de gryffindor y sellen la puerta con todos los hechizos que puedan –dijo Melinda acercándose a ellos.

- No te vamos a dejar pelear sola… –dijo Andy sacando su varita.

- Chicos necesito que confíen en mí y me hagan caso –dijo Melinda casi como una suplica –necesito que ustedes estén bien…

- Melinda –dijo James con intenciones de protestar pero Melinda estaba demasiado desesperada para ponerse a pelear con ellos

- Maldición ¿Tanto les cuesta hacerme caso¿Acaso no ven lo grave de la situación? Necesito salvarles la vida a todos y ustedes o cooperan en nada… HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ –grito Melinda mientras Daniel se arrodillaba en la boca del túnel.

- Me lanzare primero, te espero abajo –dijo Daniel lanzándose.

Los chicos se quedaron parados unos segundos antes que James, Sirius y Remus comenzaran a organizar a los chicos para llevárselos a la torre de gryffindor.

Las chicas se quedaron unos segundos paradas viendo como su amiga las mirada con la vista perdida, parecía que ya no era ella y eso les asusto demasiado.

Samantha reacciono antes y se llevo corriendo a Andy dejando a Melinda sala en los baños.

Melinda saco un medallón que colgaba en su cuello y se lo quitó y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano para acercárselo al pecho, respiro hondo y dejo salir toda esa magia contenida.

Lo que sucedió luego ningún ojo humano era capaz de apreciar. Una luz totalmente que parecía provenir desde dentro de Melinda inundo todo el baño.

Su cabello se volví completamente blanco mientras que el iris de sus ojos se torno grisáceo dejando solo pupila negra que le daba un aspecto tétrico.

A penas Daniel toco el suelo lleno de huesos del túnel se acerco a Harry quien tenia a los alumnos contra la pared contraria preparado para cuando la escotilla cediera ante la infinidad de hechizos que los mortífagos o quienes fueran que estaban al otro lado estuvieran lanzando.

- Harry, sácalos por el conducto que esta a tu izquierda –dijo Daniel en el oído de Harry y sin dejar de mirar la escotilla.

- Yo no me moveré de aquí –dijo Harry con total determinación y sin siquiera mirarlo.

- … -Daniel lo miró unos segundos para acercarse a los alumnos que estaban junto con Mathw.

- ¿No hay forma de volver por el túnel? –Pregunto una asustada chica de hufflepuf.

- No… solo podemos tratar de sacarlos por otros conducto que verdaderamente no sé a donde llega –dijo Daniel indicándole a Mathw una cañería a su derecha –necesito que los lleven por esa tubería…

- No sabemos donde llega –dijo Mathw mirando la tubería.

- Te aseguro que cualquier cosa será mejor que quedarse aquí –dijo Daniel con seriedad.

- Yo no me quedare fuera de esta pelea –dijo Mathw con seriedad –quiero a mi padre de vuelta

- Hazle caso… no tenemos tiempo –dijo una voz que sonada un poco lejana a cauda del eco. Se pronto una figura se materializo frente a Harry, una figura con una túnica blanca que parecía pegada a la piel de una mujer y que se abría hacia abajo como una capa cualquiera. Esta mujer flotaba descalza unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

Harry quien estaba más próximo a ella se asusto al verla materializarse y solo la reconoció cuando esta lo miró a los ojos.

- Melinda –dijo harry casi en un susurro mientras ella posaba sus pies sobre el sucio suelo, pero eso no pareció interesarle. Pasó por el lado de Harry casi sin mirarlo y se dirigió hacia Mathw quien estaba atónito viéndola, a diferencia de Daniel quien la miraba de reojo con media sonrisa.

- llévatelos… necesito que estés a salvo –dijo Melinda tocando a penas con sus dedos la mejilla de Mathw quien como todos los demás la miraba totalmente atónito.

- … Sí… -dijo Mathw mientras ella se giraba nuevamente hacia Harry y caminaba hasta posarse al lado de él seguida de Daniel.

Mathw reacciono segundos después al ver como la puerta comenzaba a abollarse y cedía peligrosamente.

- Vámonos –dijo Mathw llamando la atención de todos y siguiendo la ruta que daba por la tubería que le habían indicado.

En cosa de segundos se dejo de escuchar sus pasos para solo escuchar los fuertes hechizos lanzados hacia la escotilla del otro lado de ella.

- ¿Preparado? –Pregunto Melinda a Harry quien aun la miraba sorprendido.

- Es hora o nunca así que más vela que si –dijo Harry volviendo su vista hacia la escotilla la cual estaba a segundos de estallar.

Por momento es escucho algo resbalar y acercarse hacía ellos por lo que Daniel y Harry miraron hacia la entrada del túnel a diferencia de Melinda quien no aparto la vista de la escotilla en ningún momento.

Segundos después apareció Dumbledor, Hermione, Remus y un sin fin de aurors con varita en mano preparados para el ataque.

Al llegar todos estaban sorprendidos con la apariencia de esa extraña mujer que no reconocieron a excepción de Hermione, quien la identifico de inmediato.

Dumbledor iba a acercarse a Daniel pero sorpresivamente la escotilla estallo.

En cosa de sungos un sin fin de cosas sucedieron. Un centenar de rayos chocaron contra la pared contraria a la entrada de la escorilla haciendo que todos los presentes tomaran posición de combate a excepción de Melinda, quien a una velocidad increíble pareció volar entre aquellos rayos e infiltrarse en entre el centenar de mortífagos y hombres lobos que atravesaban la escotilla con rapidez, perdiéndose entre ellos.

En ese momento comenzó una batalla campal, los hombres lobo era increíblemente feroces por lo que los aurors no solo debían esquivar los hechizos sino también los intentos de mordida que intentaban los ágiles hombres.

Daniel, intento por todos los medios acerarse donde estaba Melinda peleando con gran agilidad, pero era bastante difícil porque los mortifagos y hombres, lobos parecían multiplicarse casi de la nada y aunque ellos también eran bastantes el espacio donde estaban peleando no era muy gran por lo que comenzaron a moverse hacia la cámara. Tanto fue así que en pocos segundos todos loa aurors y profesores estaban en medio de de la cámara lanzándose hechizos.

La batalla parecía no nunca terminar, los aurors tenían bastantes bajar pero los mortífagos no se quedaban atrás, pero a diferencia de los aurors ellos aparecían cada vez más.

Melinda por su lado intentaba abrirse paso entre los mortífagos y hombres lobos pero cada vez aparecían más y eso comenzaba a desesperarla, sabía que su padre estaba entre ellos pero no sabía donde y le angustiaba el pensar que tal vez escaparía y perdería su oportunidad.

- vaya, vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Draco Malfoy apareciendo de la nada delante de ella.

- Quítate Malfoy –dijo Melinda mirándolo con rencor.

- Así que verdaderamente eres un ángel –dijo Malfoy formando un circulo alrededor de ella mientras los mortífagos a su alrededor formaban un circulo, encerrándola entre ellos.

Daniel y los demás que estaban peleando a su alrededor intentaron acercarse para auxiliarla, pero los mortífagos y hombre lobos se los impedían.

Melinda los miró a todos se reojo antes de volver su vista hacia Draco quien la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

- No creerás que esto me va a detener ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda con voz grave y arrogante.

- Quiero probar que tan buena eres –dijo Draco retrocediendo para cederle el paso exclusivamente a los mortífagos quienes le terminaron de rodear de inmediato.

Daniel desde el expedir vio como todos los mortífagos le lanzaban hechizos cubriéndola por completo. Uno de los hechizos le dio en la varita haciendo explotar.

Cuando terminaron con los ataque una gran cantidad de humo rodeaba el centro donde estaba Melinda pero al disiparse vieron como ella no tenia ni un rasguño y además los miraba con una sonrisa.

- Sin varita y te ríes… realmente eres tonta –dijo un mortífago colocándose frente a ella para apuntarla con su varita

- cuidado que las varitas suelen romperse –dijo Melinda mirándolo con una sonrisa para luego levantar la mano en el mismo momento en que el mortífago lanzaba un hechizo.

Melinda levanto la palma de la mano y la varita se quebró a la mitad haciendo que el hechizo le diera de lleno en el pecho a mortífago quien salió volando varios metros sobre las cabezas de los demás.

- MALDITA –gritaron varios lanzándose de lleno contra ella pero Melinda con un solo movimiento de sus manos hizo que todo el circulo de mortífagos que estaban alrededor de ella volaran por sobre las cabezas de los demás.

Melinda levanto la vista buscando a Malfoy y lo encontró parado sobre la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin al igual que su padre quien la miraba con los ojos completamente rojos y una cara siniestra.

- Así que la primogénita de los Potter quiere matarme –dijo Voldemort haciendo que todos los que peleaban en la cámara se detuvieran para escuchar y ver lo que sucedía en esos momentos –Pues entonces que venga por su padre…

Fueron segundos eternos los que Melinda tardo en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo una furia indescifrable la invadió haciendo que se lanzara de lleno hacia Voldemort, pero un ágil movimiento de Draco Malfoy la lanzo contra una de las murallas provocando un gran agujero.

Harry, quien estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía intento acercarse hacia Melinda para auxiliarla pero otro grupo de hombres lobos y unos cuantos mortífagos se lo impidieron al igual que a todos quienes peleaban quienes intentaban por todos los medios de ayudar a Melinda pero les era imposible ya que todos los mortífagos y hombres lobos parecían multiplicarse de la nada.

Dumbledor quien hasta ese momento se movía por las orillas luchando contra quien se le cruzara intento acercarse a Voldemort por sorpresa para atacarlo y darle algo de tiempo a Melinda en el ajetreo que se armara pero no noto los vivases ojos de voldemort mirándolo de reojo por lo que al momento de intentar atacarlo Voldemort se giró y con un potente hechizo lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás para finalmente chocar contra una gruesa pared haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

- Miren hasta el mismísimo Dumbledor no pudo conmigo… vaya que este cuerpo es poderoso Potter –dijo Voldemort hacia si mismo.

Melinda entre tanto luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder derrotar a Draco pero todo su entrenamiento parecía no funcionar y eso la frustraba demasiado y al parecer eso hacia que su magia disminuyera. Necesitaba ayuda o ese infeliz la vencería.

Como si lo hubiera ducho en voz alta, Daniel se colocó entre ella y Draco para relevarla en la lucha.

- Concéntrate en tu objetivo Melinda, no dejes que el miedo te gane… tienes todo para ganarle… no pienses que es tu padre, piensa que es el hombre que te lo arrebato –dijo Daniel lanzándose contra Malfoy hacia separarlo de Melinda y dejarle el camino libre a la pelirroja Potter.

Melinda aprovecho de inmediato el espacio y se lanzo nuevamente contra Voldemort quien la miraba divertido al ver que volvía a la lucha contra ella.

- Bien, creo que es inevitable que nos enfrentemos –dijo Voldemort sacando su varita y preparándose para pelear. Se materializo a su lado y comenzaron a luchar en la lucha más titánica que muchos de los que se encontraban ahí habían visto jamás.

Melinda, quien ya no tenía varita, esquivaba hechizos e intentaba atacarlo con la maga que emanaba de sus manos mientras Voldemort con gran agilidad la atacaba con su varita y lanzaba carcajadas estrepitosas.

Todos los mortífagos que luchaban a su alrededor parecían disfrutar de la batalla que a Melinda desesperaba cada vez más, mientras veía caer a los aurors uno en uno.

- AHHHH –escucho Melinda a su espalda lo que la hizo girarse para ver caer a Daniel apoyado contra una pared mientras intentaba vanamente contener la inmensa cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su brazo.

- DANIEL –grito Melinda corriendo para socorrer a su guardián pero un ágil movimiento de Voldemort la detuvo.

- Tu estas peleando conmigo –dijo Voldemort mientras aparecía frente a ella y le lanzaba un hechizo que la alejo aun más de Daniel quien a con muy pocas fuerzas intentaba colocarse de pie.

Harry quien vio la escena se abrió paso entre los aurors, mortífagos y hombres lobos para acercase a la espalada de Malfoy quien reía a carcajadas al ver lo débil que se encontraba Daniel.

- Vaya muchacho, no se quien eres pero realmente cometiste un gran error al meterte aquí… -dijo Malfoy lanzando una gran carcajada que se interrumpió con las palabras de Harry.

- Creo que tu fuiste el que cometió un error al meterte con ese infeliz –dijo Harry a sus espaldas haciendo que Malfoy se girara para ver quien había hablado. Al hacerlo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y palideció hasta quedar sin habla.

- ¿Que…¿Cómo… como es esto posible? –Pregunto Malfoy retrocediendo y dándole tiempo a Daniel para levantarse y tomar su varita.

- ¿Sorprendido Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente sorprendido de ver a Harry ahí por lo que solo retrocedió más hasta chocar con la pared.

- Tu… tu eras de esos extraños chicos de intercambio –dijo Malfoy apuntando a Harry.

- Vaya, veo que aun piensas un poco –dijo Harry intentando disimuladamente acercarse a Daniel para socorrerlo.

- Así que esta es la gran amenaza que tenía Dumbledor –dijo Malfoy riendo de pronto –que el Potter del pasado pelee con el Potter del futuro.

- Vaya Malfoy, yo pensé que las neuronas te estaban comenzando a funcionar otra vez pero veo que no –dijo Harry para picar a Draco y lo logro.

- Cállate san Potter –dijo Draco volviendo a avanzar –no importa a cuando como tu traigan, nadie va a poder impedir que el señor oscuro suelte el cuerpo de ese infeliz.

- No estés tan seguro de eso –dijo Daniel un poco más repuesto.

- ¿A si?... ¿les gustaría pelear los dos conmigo para que les demuestre que nada ni nadie puede impedir que mi lord vuelva?... pues bien, vamos a ver que tan buenos son –dijo Draco volviendo a pelear con Daniel y Harry.

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Mathw llevó a los chicos de las otras casas hasta el fondo de la tubería, intento apresurarse lo más que pudo ya que se escuchaban perfectamente los rayos y los estruendos de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en la cámara de los secretos entre dos bandos.

- ¿Dónde lleva esto? –Pregunto un chico que se acercó donde iba él.

- No lo sé –dijo Mathw caminando lo más rápido que sus pies le daban.

- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos allá? –Pregunto una chica que estaba cansada.

- Hubiéramos estado mejor –dijo otro chico un poco más atrás.

Mathw, casado de escuchar tantas quejas se giró furioso para a encarar a los que seguían murmurando.

- ¿Escuchan¿Escuchan los rallos? SI quieres regresen y quédense allá para morir, lo que es yo intentare buscar la manera de salir de acá con vida –dijo Mathw totalmente airado –el que quiera seguirme, que lo haga, los que no devuélvanse… no me interesa…

Mathw se giro y siguió su camino mientras que todos lo que habían estado quejándose se miraron las caras y al igual que todos los demás seguiros a mathw en un completo silencio.

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Andy, estaba con su varita en mano, resguardando la entrada de la torre de gryffindor donde se habían escondido todos esperando que pudieran detener a los mortífagos que estaban intentando entrar.

- Andy, sal de ahí o harás un agujero en el suelo –dijo Samantha a su amiga que estaba muy alterada.

- No puedo tranquilizarme –dijo Andy paseándose de un lado al otro mientras unos pequeños niños de primer año la miraban asustados –Melinda y Mathw están allá fuera y no se si están vivos…

- Claro que están vivos, mis hermanos son fuertes –dijo Thomas que estaba sentado junto con James y los demás.

- Debemos estar tranquilos, ellos se encargaran de todo –dijo Lily que estaba sentada al lado de James y de Ashly y Noe.

- Lo que a mi me sorprende es que los slytherin no estuvieran en su sala común o nadie los haya visto salir.

- Es que ellos jamás salieron del castillo –dijo Andy girándose para encararlos a todos –deben de estar escondidos en alguna parte del castillo.

- ¿Cómo estas segura de eso? –Pregunto Remus.

- Porque es imposible que esa cantidad de personas hayan salido por los terrenos sin ser vistos por alguien –dijo Andy acercándose a ellos con su varita en la mano.

- Tengo una idea –dijo Thomas quien subió a toda velocidad por la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Y a este ¿Que le sucedió? –Pregunto David que venia bajando por las escaleras y tubo que hacerse a un lado que dejar subir al chico.

- Tuvo un flechazo de inteligencia –dijo Sirius para alivianar un poco la situación que se notaba era bastante tensa para todos.

- ¿Sobre que? –Pregunto David sentándose al lado de Samantha.

- Ahí viene, preguntémosle –dijo Remus al ver que el chico bajaba con un pergamino amarillento

- Esto nos ayudara a encontrar a esas serpientes rastreras –dijo Thomas llamándolos hacia un lado de la sala común –el mapa…

- …del merodeador –dijo James terminando la frase y tomando el pergamino entre sus manos.

- Me parece perfecto que sepas lo que es pero YO lo utilizare o papa nos matara a todos si algo le ocurre a este pergamino… dice que es reliquia familiar –dijo Thomas recuperando el pergamino entre sus manos.

- Esta reliquia la hicimos nosotros –dijo Sirius resaltando la ultima palabra

- Dejen de pelear –dijo Andy arrodillándose frente a ellos para ver el mata.

- Juró solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas –dijo Thomas para abrir el mapa que delante de los ojos de los presentes comenzaba a trazar las líneas de cada espacio del colegio y mostrando a cada persona que deambulaba por ahí, es decir, nadie.

- No hay nadie, no están en el colegio –dijo Samantha dándole una mirada rápida.

- Es imposible, que hayan salid del castillo –dijo Andy mirando las caras de todos quienes tampoco estaban mí convencidos de lo que les mostraba el mapa.

- Tal vez no estén en el castillo, pero si en los terrenos –dijo Lily abriendo una parte del mapa que daba a los terrenos, más específicamente hacia el bosque prohibido.

- Ahí están –dijo Andy señalando a un gran grupo de normes sobre el mapa y quienes los encabezaban eran Mick y Richard.

- Por eso esos dos idiotas no estaban en la torre cuando fueron a buscarlos –dijo Samantha señalando a los dos chicos que no dejaban de moverse.

- Pero son unos idiotas… el lugar menos seguro para esconderse es el bosque prohibido –dijo James mirando el mapa.

- Eso es porque ellos son los reyes de los idiotas –dijo Andy levantándose y sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Samantha colocándose también de pie.

- Por ellos, puede que ese par de idiotas no quieran vivir pero hay niños pequeños en ese grupo y si no los traemos de inmediato pueden correr grave peligro… no sabemos que esta ocurriendo allá abajo y no sabemos a lo que pueden llegar –dijo Andy caminando hacia la puerta.

- No puedes ir sola –dijo Samantha corriendo tras ella al igual que David, Remus y Ashly.

- Oigan, alguien debe ir y sinceramente me estoy volviendo loca aquí encerrada –dijo Andy saliendo por el retrato seguida de Samy, David, Ashly y Remus quien antes de salir del dijo a sus amigos.

- Ocúpense de todo, me encargare de que no se metan en problemas –dijo Remus saliendo tras ellos.

- Estos chicos son unos tiros al aire, no saben donde van a caer –dijo Lily recontándose en el pecho de James mientras era observada con una sonrisa por Thomas.

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Andy iba apresuradamente bajando las escaleras mientras era seguida por Samantha, David Ashly y Remus los que intentaban seguirle el paso.

- ¿Por qué va tan acelerada? –Pregunto Ashly a Remus agitadamente.

- Se siente inútil por no estar peleando con Melinda –dijo Samantha quien iba solo un escalón delante de ellos.

- ¿Por qué inútil? Es sol que no era su batalla –dijo Ashly colocándose al lado de Samantha.

- Tu no entiendes… es… la relación de ellas dos… es diferente a la que yo tengo con ellas… -dijo Samantha bajando rápidamente –No es que ellas no me consideren su amiga pero ellas son amigas desde que eran bebes, son como… como hermanas, siempre… han estado juntas y… Andy no soporta el que… ella este arriesgando su vida, allá… sola

- Pero no esta sola –dijo Ashly.

- Si no esta con ella, para Andy esta sola –dijo Samantha doblando rápidamente una esquina para quedar frente a la puerta de roble que ya estaba abierta.

- ¿No te molesta que ellas sean tan cercanas entre ellas y contigo no? –Pregunto Ashly una vez estuvieron paradas frente a la puerta de roble.

- No, porque ellas jamás han sido diferentes conmigo por eso, siempre han sido igual de cercanas a mi y jamás han hecho diferencias conmigo… es más, me cuidan más a mi de lo que se cuidan entren ella –dijo Samantha con una sonrisa sincera para bajar las escaleras y llegar al césped y a una noche despejada y estrellada al momento en que Andy se adentraba al bosque.

- ¿Estas segura de por donde vamos? –Pregunto David a Andy quien ahora estaba pegada a ellos para que nadie se perdiera.

- Sí, es por aquí –dijo Remus mirando el frente y caminando al ladeo de Andy quien lo miro sorprendida –no me mires así, sabes perfectamente que el bosque fue nuestra entretención nocturnas por muchas noches en nuestra estadía en este colegio.

Siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un claro en medio del bosque donde los encontraron a todos sentados en el césped y sobre algunos troncos de árboles.

Al momento de verlos varios de ellos, sobre todo los más pequeños, se asustaron bastante ya que se imaginaban que los expulsarían de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? –Pregunto Richard colocándose de inmediato de pie.

- No preguntes idioteces –dijo Andy enfadada –los que deberíamos preguntar somos nosotros… ¿Cómo se les ocurrió venir a meterse aquí grupo de estúpidos?

- Oye eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Mick parándose al lado de Richard.

- Es de mi incumbencia cuando traes a niños al bosque prohibido –dijo Andy acercándose a ellos -¿O acaso creías que la prohibición de entrar al bosque es porque a Dumbledor se le ocurrió para que fuera más entretenido? "genio"…

Todos se quedaron callados mirándose las caras.

- No seas mentirosa, desde que estamos aquí no a sucedido na… -dijo Richard pero un gran rugido lo hizo callar en el momento en que varios cuervos salían volando asustándolos a todos.

- ¿Que me dices de eso sabelotodo? –dijo Andy colocándose las manos en la cintura.

- Debeos volver al castillo, es peligroso estar aquí fuera… además si el director se entera que están aquí ahí si los expulsara a todos –dijo Samantha dirigiéndose a todos.

- ¿Dónde están los de las otras casas? –Pregunto un chico que no parecía tener mas de 15 años.

- Están todos en la torre de gryffindor, los mortífagos intentaron entrar al castillo –dijo David dirigiéndose a todos.

- Pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían ¿verdad? –Pregunto Andy a Richard y a Mick quienes la miraron nerviosos.

- ¿Ustedes sabían que el castillo sería atacado y nos sacaron para ponernos en más peligro idiotas? –Pregunto un chico de séptimo año que era prefecto.

- Nosotros recibimos ordenes de sacar solo a la casa de Slytherin –dijo Richard moviéndose incomodo ante las miradas de reproche de todos los demás.

- ¿Y traicionaron a sus casas sin avisarles de que el castillo seria atacado? –Pregunto Ashly mirándolos con asco –son una escoria.

- Nosotros nos devolvemos al castillo, los que quieran venirse con nosotros están en libertad para hacerlo –dijo Andy girándose sobre sus talones y caminar por donde vino. En ese mismo instante todos los niños hasta 5º años se fueron tras Andy, Samantha el resto estaba más reacios a dejar el lugar pero al ver salir a Ashly y Remus todos, a excepción de Richard y Mick se fueron a con ellos.

- Es idiota, me las va a pagar –dijo Mick apretando su varita en su mano.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Richard mirando a su amigo.

- Vamos a ver si estarán tan seguros ahí dentro –dijo Mick siguiendo con sigilo a los alumnos hacia e castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Están seguros de que estaremos bien? –Pregunto una niña de 1º año a Remus.

- Si, tranquila… estarán bien con los alumnos del resto de las casas –dijo Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando llegaron fuera de la torre de gryffindor dijeron la contraseña e hicieron entrar a todos los alumnos sin darse cuenta que los habían seguido.

- Así que los convencieron –dijo James al ver entrar a los alumnos que se tuvieron que amontonar a los otros alumnos que estaban sentados por todas partes.

- ¿Por qué no le pedimos a la señora gorda que hechice la sala común para agrandarla? –Pregunto Noe sentada en las piernas de Sirius.

- Buena idea –dijo Lily colocándose de pie –yo voy.

- Se amable o te dejara fuera, esta un poco sensible por haber metido a gente de otras casas dentro del castillo –dijo Thomas.

Lily salio del castillo y se paro frente de la señora gorda que estaba parada con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- eh… mi señora… ¿se encuentra usted bien? –Pregunto Lily con tranquilidad e intentando acercarse un poco más a ella.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre bien si todos me han pasado a llevar al dejar entrar a todos esos chicos a la torre? –dijo la mujer con enfado.

- Mi señora, perdónenos pero la verdad es que nosotros estamos tremendamente agradecidos con usted por habernos déjalo entrar… la verdad es que no sabemos que habríamos hecho si usted no nos hubiera dejado –dijo Lily sacando su lado más halagador posible –nos a salvado a todos…

- Hoy chica… la verdad es que aunque vienes del pasado sigues siendo encantadora –dijo la mujer cambando de inmediato el semblante.

- Así que del futuro ¿eh? –dijo Mick apareciendo de entre la oscuridad junto con Richard.

- ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? –Pregunto la dama gorda al ver a los dos chicos mientras Lily disimuladamente intentaba acercarse a la entrada.

- Cállate gorda fea –dijo Richard mientras sacaba su varita.

- Ni lo intentes –dijo Mick sacando su varita –_Sectusempra…_

Lily recibió el impacto del hechizo en el vientre en el momento en que la dama gorda abría la puerta de la torre y ella caía con la mitad del cuerpo dentro y la otra mitad fuera.

- James… -susurro Lily afirmándose con fuerza el vientre.

- LILY –grito James al ver aparecer la cabeza de Lily por la puerta para luego colocarse de pie, junto con Sirius y los demás.

Al salir vieron como Richard y Mick girarse y salir corriendo por lo que Sirius, Remus y David no dudaron en salir corriendo tras ellos mientras James tomaba a Lily aterrado entre sus brazos mientras esta no dejaba de sangrar terriblemente.

- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería o se desangrara –dijo Noe tomando el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y notándola terriblemente pálida y helada.

- Vamos –dijo James tomando a Lily en brazos y salir con ella a toda carrera.

- Thomas… ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Samantha tomando el hombro del chico.

- No… me siento… mal –dijo Thomas cayendo casi desmayado.

- ¡Thomas! –dijo Samantha recibiéndolo en sus brazos.

Los chicos corrieron a toda carrera y a metros alcanzaron a Richard y Mick quienes intentaban arrancar desesperados.

- Malditos idiotas –grito Sirius –_Desmaius_

El hechizo que lanzo Sirius le dio de lleno en la espalda a Mick quien callo desmayado y se arrastro unos metros. Richard al ver caer a su amigo se detuvo unos segundos para seguir corriendo pero otro hechizo certero de Sirius lo tumbo al suelo del mismo modo que su amigo.

- Par de idiotas –dijo David lanzándose un hechizo para amarrarlos y arrastrarlos hasta la torre.

Al llegar vieron un gran alboroto y a Thomas tirado sobre un sillón casi desmayado.

- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto Remus acercándose hasta Samantha.

- Lily estaba sangrando demasiado y James la llevo corriendo a la enfermería y… Thomas de repente se desvaneció y casi no reacciona –dijo Samantha mostrándole al chico.

- No sabemos que le sucede –dijo Andy con preocupación

- Llevémoslo a la enfermería –dijo Remus tomando al chico en brazos y para salir seguido de Sirius a la enfermería.

- Ustedes quédense aquí a cargo de todo –dijo Sirius a las dos chicas y a David.

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Mathw llevaba a los alumnos por la tubería, ya casi le quedaban unos metros para salir a las mazmorras del castillo cuando sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y caía al suelo.

- Hey Potter… -dijo uno de los chicos que lo alcanzo a sostener antes que este cayera.

- ¿Que le sucede? –Pregunto una chica de hufflepuf que se acercaba.

- No lo sé pero debemos salir de aquí para llevarlo a la enfermería –dijo otro que lo tomaba de los pies y entre dos comenzaban a caminar el pequeño trecho que quedaba para salir a las mazmorras.

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Melinda peleaba lo mejor que podía contra el Harry poseído pero no lograba hacerle nada de daño y por el contrario sentía que sus fuerzas cada vez se agotaban más. De pronto lanzo un hechizo y su adversario lo recibió de lleno en su pierna haciéndolo arrodillarse para levantarse nuevamente.

Melinda al lanzar aquel hechizo sintió como toda sus fuerzas la abandonaban y no le quedaba más que arrodillarse del tremendo cansancio que sintió.

- ¿que sucede muchacha¿Ya te cansaste¿Dónde quedo el ángel que me derrotaría? –Pregunto Voldemort con sarcasmo.

Melinda solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer, sus fuerzas la abandonaban de a poco y o sabía el porque. Miró hacia donde estaba Daniel pero lo vio enfrascado peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Miró a Harry y lo vio en las mismas condiciones que ella, cosa que le extraño por sobre manera pero esa sensación desapareció al ver que Draco Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apareció junto con su Harry sorprendiendo a Voldemort quien pareció percibir donde estaba ya que giró hacia donde estaba Draco y la vio arrodillarse junto a alguien. Al reconocerse al Harry joven su sorpresa fue tremenda pero aun así junto todas las piezas y lanzo una gran carcajada.

"Este viejo es muy ingenioso, pero con eso no va a ganarme" pensó Voldemort acercándose hacia donde estaban.

- Quítate entupida –dijo Draco lanzando a quien casi no tenia fuerzas a un lado contra una pared.

- Vaya, así que el viejo Dumbledor se le ocurrió traer al niño que vivió del pasado para derrotarme –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro -¿Quién hubiera pensado que nos volveríamos a encontrar por quinta vez en nuestras vidas?... es gracioso pero… ya me aburrí de esto… ahora si te mueres y no a haber nada que te salve…

**_X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X_**

**_No tenog mucho tiemo porque esoty enfermita y me siento meido mal, pero ojala que les guste el capitulo. Me conto bastante terminarlo por falta de tiempo pero aun asi desidi hacerme un tiempo para terminarlo..._**

Un besote a todos, gracias por los reviews, que Dios los bendiga a todos

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

****

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	35. El sacrificio de un ángel

Capítulo 35: El sacrificio de un ángel

Melinda solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer, sus fuerzas la abandonaban de a poco y no sabía el porque. Miró hacia donde estaba Daniel pero lo vio enfrascado peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Miró a Harry y lo vio en las mismas condiciones que ella, cosa que le extraño por sobre manera pero esa sensación desapareció al ver que Draco Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apareció junto con Harry sorprendiendo a Voldemort quien pareció percibir donde estaba ya que giró hacia donde estaba Draco y la vio arrodillarse junto a alguien. Al reconocerse al Harry joven su sorpresa fue tremenda pero aun así junto todas las piezas y lanzo una gran carcajada.

"Este viejo es muy ingenioso, pero con eso no va a ganarme" pensó Voldemort acercándose hacia donde estaban.

- Quítate entupida –dijo Draco lanzando a Melinda quien casi no tenia fuerzas a un lado contra una pared.

- Vaya, así que el viejo Dumbledor se le ocurrió traer al niño que vivió del pasado para derrotarme –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro -¿Quién hubiera pensado que nos volveríamos a encontrar por quinta vez en nuestras vidas?... es gracioso pero… ya me aburrí de esto… ahora si te mueres y no a haber nada que te salve…

Desde ese momento todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Voldemort levantando su varita hacia Harry quien a duras penas y lo miraba. Malfoy a su lado miraba la escena con una sonrisa macabra mientras que nadie más a nuestro alrededor parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Melinda miraba la escena con terror, no sabía porque sus fuerzas parecían haber desaparecido al igual que las de Harry, pero lo que más la inquietaba era que no sabía que hacer en ese momento, iban a matar al Harry del pasado, eso significaba que ella y sus hermanos también morirían o ¿no?

No entendía nada y estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando recordó las palabras de Daniel.

"Los poderes de un ángel son todos los necesarios para hacer desaparecer la oscuridad… los que sea"

Si fuera así, tendría el poder de despertar a los muertos o ¿no? Tal vez si, tal vez no, no estaba segura de nada en ese momento.

"Nunca debes dudar en el momento de le pelea, tus poderes fallaran si lo haces, confía en que puedes hacerlo… nadie más que tú puede hacerlo"

Sí, debía arriesgarse, ella podía hacer lo que fuera pasa salvar a su padre, sus poderes eran ilimitados… ella lo salvaría.

Miró por ultima vez el rostro de Harry para intentar decirle que se tranquilizara, que ella se encargaría de todo y él lo comprendió, asintió levemente en silencio y cerró los ojos entregándose a lo que viniera y confiando por completo en Melinda.

- _Avada Kedravra _–el hechizo dio de lleno al pecho de Harry haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo. Al suceder esto, pareció que el choque del cuerpo de Harry contra el suelo sonó como un estruendoso trueno ya que todos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde estaba Voldemort, Melinda, Malfoy y el cuerpo de Harry, pero nadie pudo decir o pensar mayor cosa ya que repentinamente Voldemort cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo en que Melinda comenzaba a desaparecer.

- ¡NO! –Gritó Daniel corriendo hasta donde estaba Melinda lanzando incluso a Malfoy hacia un lado –Mel ¿Que has hecho?

- Confía… en mi… -dijo Melinda transformándose en un aura resplandeciente que entró en el cuerpo del Harry del pasado.

Por otra parte Voldemort parecía salir del cuerpo del Harry adulto ya que sus ojos lentamente volvían a su color esmeralda a medida que parecía que un vapor rojizo emanaba de su piel.

Malfoy quien miraba atónito se acercó un poco comenzando a recibir toda esa aura mientras caía de pie junto con el cuerpo del Harry adulto que caía desmayado.

En cosa de segundos todos los hombres lobos comenzaron a correr por la cañería por la que había entrado junto con los mortífagos quienes después de tomar a Malfoy desaparecieron.

Todos los aurors, profesores y miembros de la orden que se encontraban vivos o medios heridos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares observando la escena con estupefacción.

Dos cuerpos tirados en el piso en una de las esquinas. el Harry adulto quien a pesar de respirar muy débilmente estaba con vida y el cuerpo de Harry del pasado que resplandecía al haber recibido a Melinda en su interior.

- ¡Vamos, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería! –grito Remus junto con Hermione quien no pronunciaba ni media palabra, corriendo a ayudar a Daniel quien con ayuda de otro de los miembros de la orden tomaron los dos cuerpos junto con el de Dumbledor y todos, estuvieran vivos o muertos.

_**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**_

Tres días habían pasado desde que habían llegado aquella noche con un sin fin de cuerpos a la enfermería de la escuela. Todas las camas estaban atochadas de enfermos y los muertos estaban regados por el piso, tapados con mantas en una habitación especialmente acondicionada para ello.

Cuando Hermione, Daniel y Remus llevaron con los cuerpos vieron como ya estaban en ella, Lily, Thomas y Mathw por lo que Hermione termino de colapsar corriendo hasta sus hijos.

La enfermera les informo que por haber atacado a Lily, todos los descendientes de la línea Potter se vieron afectados y era por ello que estaban todos ahí, pero que estaban fuera de peligro ya que Lily había reaccionado bien al tratamiento que ella le proporciono para detener la hemorragia de sangre.

Hermione la escucho atenta para luego salir corriendo a casa donde seguramente estaría Ámbar en las mismas condiciones.

Desde ese momento todo fue espera para todos. Nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido por estricta orden del ministerio de magia quien investigaba afanadamente todo lo que había sucedido.

Nadie se había atrevido tampoco decir a Samantha que su padre había sido poseído por Voldemort y que era muy probable que jamás volviera a ser como lo fue algún día.

De eso ya habían pasado tres días y nada parecía ni mejorar ni empeorar. A excepción de algunos aurors profesores y miembros de la orden que por no estar muy graves se quedaron en ese lugar al igual que los dos Harry y Dumbledor quienes estaban aislados del resto de los enfermos de los cuales ya casi no quedaban ya que o se encontraban muertos o estaban de extrema gravedad en el hospital san Mungo.

Hermione, junto a Andy y los demás pasaban días enteros junto con los enfermos. Mathw estaba cuidado por Andy, Thomas y Ámbar quienes se recuperaban a medida que lily lo hacía estaban cada vez mejor y era cosa de horas para que les dieran de alta, ya que la pelirroja casi había cicatrizado su herida.

Respecto a Richard y Mick fueron llevados al ministerio de magia y serían juzgados como adultos junto con los mortífagos y hombres lobos que fueron atrapados luego de su mejoría.

- Esto es desesperante –dijo Mathw una vez todos se hubieron ido de y se quedó solo con Hermione.

- Todos hacen lo que pueden –dijo Hermione mirando como Daniel, quien llevaba exactamente tres días con un medallón en sus manos y diciendo cosas in entendibles mientras flotaba sobre una cama en medio de las camas de los dos Harry.

- Pero no veo mejorías en ninguno y… nadie nos ha dicho que a sucedido con Melinda –dijo Mathw mirando nuevamente a su madre quien solo se dedicaba a mirar a Daniel quien parecía que podría estar eternamente haciendo eso.

- sabes que no se puede hablar de eso aun… -dijo Hermione con total serenidad.

- Soy tu hijo mama…. puedes confiar en mi –dijo Mathw perdiendo los estribos.

- Confórmate con que tu papá esta vivo y se esta haciendo todo lo posible para traer a Melinda… de vuelta –dijo Hermione conteniéndose las ganas de decir "viva"

- ¿Estas segura que va a volver viva? –Pregunto Mathw recostándose sobre los cojines y mirando al negro techo.

- Eso espero –dijo Hermione intentando contener las lágrimas.

Mathw noto el quiebre de su voz y decidió no preguntar más y dormir. Ella no mostraba muy a menudo sus sentimientos por lo que prefirió callarse y dejar que pasara todo ese tormento como ella prefería hacerlo. Sola.

Daniel, desde el preciso momento en que se colocó a los dos Potter en unas camillas en la enfermería se dedico a buscar a Melinda. Sabía que no estaba muerta pero no sabía que había ocurrido con ella exactamente.

Buscaba la presencia de ella desde todos los otros mundos existentes pero no era posible hallarla en ningún lado y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

En un momento de agotamiento volvió a posarse en la cama y abrió los ojos notando que ya había anochecido y parecía que todos se habían ido. Era conciente de que ya habían pasado 3 días desde que habían llegado a la enfermería y no parecía haber mejoría en ninguno de los dos Potter. Sabía que si el Harry del pasado despertaba el otro lo haría también y así probablemente Melinda volvería pero no estaba seguro si su magia ayudaría a Harry.

Lo pensó unos segundos y luego de asumir que todas las cosas que había hecho no habían dado resultado decidió hacer lo último que podía. Despertar a Harry y ver que sucedía luego.

Bajó de la cama y se colocó al lado de la cama del Harry del pasado. Poso sus manos sobre él y se concentró en sanar sus heridas. Sintió como lentamente las heridas de Harry comenzaban a cerrarse pero el proceso era demasiado lento y sabía que tardaría bastante en reestablecerlo por completo.

Cerca de 3 horas después un agotado Daniel se sentaba en la cama que estaba entre los dos Harry para tomar aire. Había reestablecido el cuerpo de Harry y ahora solo quedaba esperar pero prefería descansar para luego continuar con la búsqueda de Melinda porque estaba tremendamente agotado.

Se levantó y camino hasta la salida de un biombo que habían colocado para aislarlos del resto de personas que en un comienzo se encontraban en la enfermería.

Estaba muy oscuro pero aun así al girarse para cerrar las cortinas del biombo noto como un vapor dorado que apenas se percibía por la oscuridad, salía de la boca del Harry del pasado hacia la cama que se encontraba en medio de los dos hombres.

Sorprendido se volvió a acercar y estiró las manos hacia la cama que estaba en medio para ver si percibía la presencia de alguien y así fue. La presencia de una débil Melinda comenzó a sentirse en la cama contigua.

Sorprendido volvió a subirse a la cama y a levitar concentrándose en buscar a Melinda y la encontró regenerándose frente a el muy lentamente. Concentró todas sus energías y comenzó a guiarla y así pudiera volver.

Hermione volvió a la enfermería como todas las mañanas esperando alguna novedad. Vio que la enfermera aun no hacia su ronda matutina por lo que decidió acercarse ella misma hacia el biombo y ver como estaban.

Asomó la cabeza y vio con sorpresa que la cama del Harry adulto estaba vacía y que en la cama contigua estaba Melinda que parecía casi transparente y a Daniel sentado a su lado dormido y con la mano de su hija entre las suyas. Caminó con sigilo y le tocó el hombro a Daniel para despertarlo.

- Daniel… -dijo Hermione en su susurro.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Daniel algo desorientado.

- Te quedaste dormido… con Melinda –dijo Hermione viendo como su hija parecía hacerse cada vez mas consistente.

- Melinda –dijo Daniel girando su cabeza hacia la pelirroja que poco a poco volvía a regenerarse –anoche… anoche comenzó a regenerarse…

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? –Pregunto Hermione refiriéndose al adulto.

- No lo sé… cuando me senté él aun estaba aquí –dijo Daniel levantando la vista hacia la cama vacía –no lo vi salir.

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero a una sí suspiro aliviada, al ver a Melinda que poco a poco volvía.

- Cuídala y dile a la enfermera que venga a revisar a Harry, yo iré a ver que sucedió con mi esposo –dijo Hermione saliendo casi corriendo de la enfermería.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le daban, con el corazón apretado y una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Le aterraba pensar que quizás Harry aun estaba poseído por Voldemort, que quizás ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo volver.

Dobló una esquina y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Harry apoyado contra una ventana y con la vista perdida.

- Harry… -dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras muy lentamente se acercaba a él.

- ¿La pesadilla… se terminó? –Pregunto Harry casi en un susurro mientras su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas.

- Sí, ya todo acabó –dijo Hermione parándose frente a él.

Harry levantó la vista y poso sus ojos esmeralda en los castaños de Hermione para luego abrazarla y llorar como un niño. Hermione lo abrazo de la misma manera mientras su corazón se desahogaba por primera vez desde hace tantos meses.

Hermione volvió con Harry a la enfermería para que lo revisaran. Al entrar Mathw, Ámbar y Thomas seguían dormidos por lo que Harry se conformo con mirarlos desde un lado de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te extrañaron mucho –dijo Hermione mirándolo.

- Fue un milagro que mis fuerzas no se fueran –dijo Harry mirando a la pequeña Ámbar –era como si todos ellos me dieran las fuerzas para continuar.

- Señor Potter, venga para revisar sus heridas –dijo la enfermera llamando a Harry hacia un lado.

Hermione suspiró mientras sus ojo se llenaban de lágrimas, parte de la pesadilla había terminado, ahora solo quedaba que Melinda despertara para volver a tener a su familia de vuelta.

- No llores, tienes que aguantar –dijo Hermione secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se acercó donde estaba Daniel aun tomado de la mano de Melinda mientras esta lentamente volvía a tomar consistencia.

- Ella me salvó la vida –dijo Harry parado tras Hermione –Arriesgó todo para salvarme.

- Era su misión… la misión de un ángel –dijo Hermione girándose para mirarlo.

- ¿Cuánto lleva así? –Pregunto Harry sin quitar la vista de su hija.

- Unos días –dijo Hermione.

- Y… ¿Quién el que le tiene tomadas las manos? –Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido al notar ese pequeño detalle.

- Ese es su guardián –dijo Hermione corriendo ante los celos de Harry por su hija mayor.

- ¿Segura? –Pregunto Harry mirando con algo de recelo a Daniel.

- Si no fuera por él, jamás te tendríamos de vuelta con nosotros –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada para que no se notaran las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para que lo engañara con un truco tan barato.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –Pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

- Sabes que sí… ¿Por qué preguntas? –dijo Hermione esquivando su mirada pero Harry la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Porque yo también te extrañe demasiado –dijo Harry acercando su rostro hacia ella para luego besarla mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura…

Melinda abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró hacia el fondo de la habitación donde parecía brillar el sol. Sintió su mano apretada por alguien pero su vista solo se fijo en la silueta de sus padres que se besaban a los pies de su cama, cosa que la hizo sonreír y en parte descansar. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a descansar nuevamente mientras retomaba todas sus fuerzas luego de esa agotadora batalla.

Habían pasado dos días desde ese episodio. Melinda aun no despertaba a pesar de que su cuerpo de había regenerado por completo. En cuanto a Harry y Hermione no había vuelta a repetirse el evento del beso ni habían hablado del tema, no porque Harry no quisiera sino porque Hermione lo esquivaba a toda costa.

Por otro lado Mathw, Thomas y Ámbar había salido de la enfermería al igual que Dumbledor quienes estaban ya totalmente repuestos.

Respecto a Harry, era todo un espectáculo. EL ministerio, los cuales lo daban casi por muerto, estaban totalmente sorprendidos por la vuelta jefe de los aurors, puesto que había vuelto a ocupar. Un investigaban el tema del ataque por lo que ni a los alumnos ni a sus padres se les había dado un comunicado oficial, pero como es de suponerse los rumores de lo sucedido estaban a la orden del día, no solo en la escuela sino en los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico.

Harry y Hermione, como parte de la directiva del departamento de aurors estaban prestando declaraciones a los investigadores del ministerio respecto al tema del ataque en hogwarts, pero Harry había prohibido terminantemente que se hablara de su desaparición y de su vuelta. Explico todo los sucesos ocurridos al ministerio el cual tomo todos los antecedente y comenzó a investigar pero no presto declaración ni a los periódicos ni a las revistas de mundo mágico las cuales especulaban las cosas más increíbles respecto a su desaparición pero nadie se acercaba en lo más mínimo a la verdad. También colocó prohibición, como jefe de aurors que ningún periodista de ningún medio de difusión mágico se acercara a la escuela para preguntar sobre el tema del ataque en hogwarts o para preguntar a sus hijos respecto de su desaparición lo cual tenia muy enojados a los periodistas quienes se sentían coartados en su misión informativa pero realmente eso a Harry lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que le interesaba era proteger a su familia de las malas lenguas que sabía que abundaban en el mundo mágico.

- Volviste a tomar las riendas de todo eh Harry –dijo Ron a su amigo mientras estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión Potter.

- Sï, mientras no estuve las cosas se desordenaron demasiado y sabes que no me gusta mucho que hablen de mi o de los que quiero –dijo Harry bebiendo una taza de café.

- Oye… ¿Cómo va Melinda¿Ya despertó? –Pregunto Ron dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

- No, pero la enfermera dice que es cosa de tiempo para que lo haga… aunque aun así me preocupa bastante –dijo Harry suspirando –sobre todo ese chico que no se le despega ni de día ni de noche.

- No exageres… además tu mismo estabas muy interesado en que su guardián apareciera pronto –dijo Ron con una sonrisa al ver los celos paternos que mostraba su amigo –así es mejor… piensa que puedes estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella estará protegida mientras ustedes se pueden ocupar de recopilar la información para averiguar que sucede con Voldemort… porque tenemos claro que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

- Más que eso, en este momento me interesa devolver a mi yo del pasado y a los demás a su tiempo –dijo Harry volviendo a tomar la taza que no dejaba de humear –me preocupa todas las cosas que han averiguado de el futuro.

- No creo que sea una buena idea aun… -dijo Ron mientras Harry lo miraba sorprendido –pueden ser útiles en la batalla final…

- No serán nada de útiles si le sucede algo a mis padres o a mi yo del pasado –dijo Harry recostándose en el sillón –además debo decir que me perturba demasiado tenerlos aquí conmigo…

- Creo que más que miedo a lo que pueda suceder o de lo que se hayan enterado te molesta y te sientes incomodo al tenerlos contigo siendo que siempre los has tenido en tu imaginación –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo quien no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Puede ser pero… aun así quiero devolverlos a su tiempo antes que algo más grave suceda –dijo Harry bebiendo de su café –pero la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima ida de cómo devolverlos… por eso mismo ese hechizo nunca lo utilice… y la verdad lo hice sin la mas mínima intención de usarlo algún día…

- Hermione lo hizo por desesperación, además Dumbledor no se opuso –dijo Ron terminando de beber su café.

- Dumbledor a apoyado las cosas mas descabelladas, así que eso no me sorprende mucho la verdad –dijo Harry dejando su taza vacía sobre la su platillo en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes amigo? Creo que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo –sé que te preocupa todo lo que a sucedido pero debes aprender a tomar las cosas buenas de lo errores que has cometido…

Harry fijo su mirada en su amigo volcando toda su atención hacia él.

- En el pasado cometiste muchos errores por obsesionarte con tu trabajo –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo los ojos esmeralda que brillaban como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían –perdiste a tu esposa por eso…

- De eso no estoy tan seguro –dijo Harry con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Ron.

- ¿Qué cosa sucedió que no le has contado a tu amigo del alma? –Pregunto ron con una sonrisa.

- Hace unos días bese a Hermione… me dijo que había estado muy preocupada por mi y yo no puede aguantarme las ganas de besarla después de tanto tiempo… -dijo Harry recordando lo sucedido con una sonrisa –ella no se opuso pero desde ese momento me a esquivado como a podido…

- Ella siempre a estado muy enamorada de ti, aun cuando estuvieron separados –dijo Ron con una sonrisa la cual se borro unos segundos después –no se como fue capaz de afrontar todo eso ella sola… tuvo que lidiar con las peleas de Melinda y Mathw, cuidar de Thomas y Ámbar además de tomar las riendas de la familia económica y moralmente.

- Lo sé, por eso es que e vuelto a toma el mando de todo, para quitarle ese peso a ella –dijo Harry –pero apesar de todo… voy a conquistarla otra vez…. Este tiempo alejado de todos me hizo darme cuanta de lo imprescindible que es mi familia para mí y quiero volver a juntarla…

- Me parece muy bien pero no la presiones demasiado… -dijo Ron –ella no la a pasado muy bien…

- Lo sé Ron, pero sé que ella me necesita más que nunca –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo en le momento en el que Hermione entra a la sala agitadamente.

- ¡Melinda despertó! –dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

Había despertado hacia casi una hora y parecía que hubieran sido siglos. Estaba sola sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana que estaba en frente de su cama. Pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido y en todo lo que faltaba aun por venir. Había encontrado la forma de destruir a Voldemort para siempre, pero dudaba que a los demás les fuera a gustar aquella forma.

Que bueno que despertaste –dijo Daniel acercándose a su lado.

- Hola –dijo Melinda tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Daniel arreglando un mechón de cabello de Melinda.

- Bien, un poco desorientada por todo lo que dormí pero bien –dijo Melinda sonriéndole.

- Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado –dijo Daniel cambiando su semblante.

- Vaya que eres cambiante –dijo Melinda sonriendo –me dijiste que confiara en mis poderes, porque tenia todo lo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort…

- Sí, pero arriesgar tu vida fue algo estúpido –dijo Daniel enfadado.

- Pero estoy viva –dijo Melinda relajadamente.

- Pero estuve a punto de perderte –dijo Daniel bajando la mirada.

Melinda lo miró unos segundos antes de tomar la barbilla de Daniel fijando su mirada en él.

- Te dije que ni la muerte nos iba a separa y voy a cumplir mi promesa –dijo Melinda acercándose para besar los labios de el guardián de su vida y de su corazón.

- Por tu bien espero que te detengas, muchacho –dijo Harry parando con el ceño fruncido a los pies de la cama.

- Harry, basta –dijo Hermione acercándose a su hija –Que bueno que estés bien, hija

- Gracias mamá –dijo Melinda mientras Hermione besaba su frente.

- ¿Te molestaría dejar que abrace a mi hija? –Pregunto Harry parándose al ladeo de Daniel quien se levantó de inmediato –Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.

- Yo también me alegro de verte papá –dijo Melinda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –y aprovechando que están los dos aquí, quiero presentarles a mi guardián y a mi novio… Daniel Thomas.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Harry furioso.

- Lo que oíste Harry, me alegro mucho por ustedes –dijo Hermione acercándose para besar la mejilla de Daniel quien estaba aterrado ante la cara de Harry.

- Y papá, recuerda que me debes la vida así que más vale que te comportes mira que n tengo ánimos de escándalos ¿Entendido? –Dijo Melinda con tranquilidad mirando a su padre, quien junto toda su fuerza de voluntad y asintió intentando calmarse –Así está mejor…

- Mel –gritó Andy corriendo hacia la cama de su amiga.

- Andy –respondió Melinda abrazando a la castaña que se tiraba sobre ella.

- Hey, Andy ten cuidado con Meli –dijo Samy entrando tras Andy, seguida de Mathw y David.

- Hola Samy –dijo Melinda abrazando a la rubia Malfoy.

- Que gusto que estés bien –dijo Samy con una sonrisa cálida y de verdadero alivio.

- Hola Melinda –dijo David saludando a la chica con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Meli –dijo Mathw saludando a Melinda con una beso en la frente para sostener sus manos unos segundos –torpe, nos asustaste…

- Lo lamento Mathw –dijo Melinda devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Harry a su lado los miraba totalmente sorprendido, por o que miró a Hermione buscando una explicación para que sus dos hijos, quienes se odiaban desde hacia años, ahora estuvieran como hermanos felices.

- Luego te cuento –dijo Hermione solo con el gesto exagerado de sus labios.

- La verdad es que nos preocupaste mucho –dijo Andy llamando la atención de Melinda quien solo les sonrió como disculpa, ya que sus ojos estaban en Daniel quien con gestos exagerados de sus labios le decía "hablamos luego".

Melinda le cerró un ojo como respuesta, antes que el chico saliera silenciosamente, pasando desapercibido para todos.

Melinda recibió visitas durante todo el día. Visitas de sus amigos, de Remus, algunos profesores y uno que otro indeseable del ministerio que intentaba sacar información y su versión de lo ocurrido para la investigación que ellos estaban llevando a cabo.

Cuando ya anocheció, Melinda despidió a sus padres, quienes se fueron a la mansión Potter junto con la pequeña Ámbar, quien fue su enfermera todo el día

YA estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escucho que la puerta se abría nuevamente.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto sin poder distinguir a la persona que traspasaba la oscuridad.

- Soy yo –dijo Daniel apareciendo a la luz de la noche.

- Que alivio, no quería más visitas preguntonas y tampoco quería a papá aquí, me tenía hostigada con tantos cuidados –dijo Melinda recostándose pesadamente sobre sus almohadas.

- Tu padre se siente muy culpable por haberte metido en todo este enredo –dijo Daniel sentándose a su lado.

- A pesar que casi te mata cuando supo que eras mi novio, lo defiendes –dijo Melinda mirándolo con una sonrisa –eres un verdadero amor…

- Es que es entendible que no quiera a nadie cerca de ti, para él soy un desconocido… -dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

- La verdad me dio mucha risa lo asustado que estabas cuando mi padre se enfado –dijo Melinda intentando contener la risa para no llamar la atención de la enfermera.

- Oye, tu padre es una de las personas mas reconocidas en todo el mundo mágico, por derrotar a Voldemort en dos oportunidades… eso es como para temerle –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

- Papá jamás te haría daño, es demasiado buena persona –dijo Melinda mirándolo con una sonrisa –es solo que le asusta que alguien me haga daño… solo deja que te conozca y te querrá mucho…

- Eso espero, no quiero seguir esperando la noche para verte –dijo Daniel robándole un beso –aunque no es que no me guste la noche…

- Oye, estamos en la enfermería, compórtate –dijo Melinda sonriendo coquetamente.

- SI me sigues mirando así, no podré contenerme –dijo Daniel robándole un par de besos más.

- Daniel… -dijo Melidna de pronto, cambiando por completo su semblante.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Qué te preocupa tanto? –Pregunto Daniel con preocupación.

- … Voldemort volverá y lo sabes –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada.

- Lo sé… -dijo Daniel dejándola continuar.

- Es que… tengo una duda… -dijo Melinda levantando la mirada –Cuando él se mete en el cuerpo de las personas… ¿Hay posibilidad de dominarlo?

Daniel la miró unos segundos analizando el trasfondo de la pregunta y la respuesta de ésta.

- Pues sí, pero se necesita una gran cantidad de… -dijo Daniel pero se detuvo de inmediato. –ni se te ocurra pensar lo que creo que estas pensando Melinda Potter… eso significa una muerte segura…

- Daniel, sabes que no hay otra opción –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y tu promesa? Prometiste que estarías por siempre a mi lado –dijo Daniel levantando la mirada de Melinda.

- No es seguro que muera –dijo Melidna excusándose –puedo luchar contra eso y controlarlo.

- Melinda… escúchame bien… antes de tomar cualquier decisión, vamos a analizar todas las posibilidades ¿Esta claro? –Pregunto Daniel tomando el rostro de Melidna entre sus manos, mientras esta asentía –hasta ese momento olvídate de todas las cosas que estas pensando porque no quiero que tu cabecita se llene de estupideces…

- Está bien –dijo Melinda dejando el que chico la besara levemente para luego mirarlo a los ojos y ver esa mirada lujuriosa que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Sabes? Conozco un par de hechizos que harán insonora la habitación –dijo Daniel comenzando a besar el cuello de Melinda –y otros que le harán creer a la enfermera que estas dormida…

- Pues ocúpalos –dijo Melidna mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las caricias y los besos apasionados de su guardián…

Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la mansión casi al anochecer. Hermione había ido de inmediato a acostar a Ámbar quien se había dormido en el camino. Luego bajo a la cocina para buscar algo, encontrándose a Harry.

- Ya la acosté –dijo Hermione comando un vaso de la alacena.

- Estaba cansada –dijo Harry sentado revolviendo su taza de café.

- Si –dijo Hermione sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

Luego de ese monosílabo toda la cocina quedo en un completo silencio. Ninguno quería decir nada porque por miedo a la reacción del otro, pero la desesperación pudo más que Harry por lo que se decidió a hablar.

- Hermione debemos hablar lo del otro día –dijo Harry yendo al grano

- Harry yo preferiría que… -intento decir Hermione mientras miraba su vaso de leche pero al sentir que las patas de la silla eran arrastradas en el suelo levantó la cabeza viendo como Harry n dos pasos estaba parada frente a ella. Muy cerca de ella.

- ES que necesito saber algo –dijo Harry pegando su cara a la de Hermione, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros –necesito saber si hay tengo una posibilidad de reconquistarte…

- Harry… -dijo Hermione perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes –jamás e dejado de amarte…

- Entonces ¿Por qué me evitas? –pregunto Harry acortando aun más la distancia con su esposa –te necesito Hermione… necesito a mi esposa, a mi amiga, a mi amante... a la que juro siempre estar conmigo…

- Harry –dijo Hermione mientras el vaso caí estrepitosamente al suelo, derramando todo su contenido por el suelo mientras que el matrimonio Potter comenzaba a besarse apasionadamente, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor…

Continuará…

**_Hola, lamento muchisimo la dmeora pero no e tenido mucho tiempo, al igual que ahora... solo darles las gracias por su preocupacion por mi salud, la verdad me sirvió para recuperarme, o malo es que por descuidada me volvi a enfermar :P... en fin, parece que algunas cosas no cambian...  
Solo darles las gracias a todos y decirls que las respuestas a los reviews estan en un review que me mande a mi misma... besitos, cuídense, no sean como yo_**

**_Se despide su humilde y resfriada servidora_**

****

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	36. Hablando, la cosa se va aclarando

Capítulo 36: Hablando, la cosa se va aclarando

Las sabanas parecían haberse enredado entre ambos, pero realmente no importaba en esos momentos, solo importaba el que jamás la alejaran de esos brazos que ahora la rodeaban protectoramente mientras ella descansaba.

- Hola preciosa –dijo una voz conocida en su oído.

- Hola amor –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun con los ojos cerrados -¿Qué hora es?

- Temprano, Ámbar está dormida aun, no te preocupes –dijo Harry en el oído de su esposa.

- Es que no quiero que nos encuentre así –dijo Hermione removiéndose entre los brazos de Harry.

- ¿Por qué¿Te molesta que hayamos pasado la noche juntos? –Pregunto Harry deshaciendo el abrazo con algo de molestia.

- Claro que no, tontito –dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos para poder besar a Harry –es solo que creo que es muy pequeñita para ver estas cosas, es todo…

Harry sonrió al ver que se sentaba y con las sabanas tapaba sus pechos mientras intentaba ordenar algo su cabello.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que hay una reconciliación? –Pregunto Harry abrazándola por la espalda.

- Me parece que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo, porque no te quedo muy claro –dijo Hermione dejando la sabana para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y comenzar a besarlo mientras ambos sonreían divertidos.

- Mamá –dijo una vocecita desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras intentaba abrir, pero Harry había cerrado la puerta magicamente la noche anterior.

- Es Ámbar –dijo Hermione separándose de inmediato de Harry quien al igual que ella se levanto para poder encontrar su ropa y poder ponerse algo.

- Ya voy mi niña –dijo Hermione colocándose su camisa de dormir y sus bragas para acercarse a abrir la puerta –que madrugadora.

La niña le estiro los brazos media dormida al ver la puerta abrirse.

- Hola princesa –dijo Harry al ver a Hermione entrar con ella en brazos.

- Hola papi… -dijo Ámbar mientras bajaba de los brazos de su madre y gateaba sobre la cama para estirarle los brazos a Harry.

- Uy, por Merlín, que consentida estas –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama con ella en brazos.

- No volverás a irte en un viaje tan largo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Ámbar con inocencia mientras Harry miraba de reojo a Hermione muy sorprendido.

- No mi amor, ya nunca más se irá –dijo Hermione acercándose a su hija para besar su cabecita y luego los labios de Harry quien entendió de inmediato y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaron mis cartas? –Pregunto Ámbar cuando los tres se metieron en la cama.

- Claro que le gustaron pequeña, me dijo que se había entretenido mucho con ellas –dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Harry para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Por supuesto mi grillito, me entretuve muchísimo leyéndolas –dijo Harry intentando fingir lo mejor que podía.

- Yo también me entretuve mucho leyendo las respuestas –dijo Ámbar mientras reía.

Harry miró muy intrigado a Hermione quien entre señas le dijo "luego te explico".

- ¿Mel y Daniel te ayudaron cuando llegaron allá? –Pregunto Ámbar pillando totalmente desprevenido a Harry, quien estaba muy sorprendido ante tanta pregunta por parte de su hija. Tanto así que de no ser por las señas que le hacia Hermione, no habría sabido que responder.

- Claro, me ayudaron muchísimo allá –dijo Harry mirando a su hija con una sonrisa –si no hubiera sido por ellos, no huera terminado antes…

- Genial, me gusta mucho que hayas vuelto, te extrañábamos mucho ¿Verdad mama? –Pregunto la niña con inocencia a su madre mientras esta miraba con una sonrisa enamorada a su marido quien la miraba expectante.

- Por supuesto hija, lo extrañamos muchísimo, pero como ya te dije, no volverá a irse jamás –dijo Hermione besando la frente de su hija –pero que te párese si mejor vamos a desayunar.

- Sí, tengo hambre –dijo Ámbar comenzando a saltar en la cama.

- Pues entonces, vamos –dijo Harry recibiendo a su hija en sus brazos mientras para comenzar a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Desayunaron con total tranquilidad entre risas y comentarios con mayor sentido, según Harry, luego Hermione subió a cambiar a su hija mientras su esposo tomaba una ducha y se vestía.

Cuando salió vestido y con el cabello desordenado de la luchar, escucho como su hija salía corriendo por el pasillo tras Canela, para luego escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a Hermione con camisa de dormir.

- Esta mas alegre que nunca –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- Te extrañaba demasiado y eso se le notaba –dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia el baño –al igual que yo…

Harry la vio sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, sonrió agradecido de la vida por la segunda oportunidad que le estaba brindando.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en busca de su hija, pero no hubo necesidad de buscarla ya que con uno de sus característicos gritos, se dio a conocer.

- ¡Ti Ron, Tía Ginny! –dijo Ámbar corriendo hacia los dos pelirrojos quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola chicos –dijo Harry bajando las escaleras para saludar a sus amigos –que gusto verlos…

- Vinimos a ver a Hermione ¿Cómo está? –Pregunto Ginny viendo a Harry.

- Está bien, arriba dándose una ducha –dijo Harry con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Subiré a verla –dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras.

- Te veo mejor –dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en el hombre a su amigo.

- Muchísimo mejor la verdad –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –hable con Hermione y están todas las cosas solucionadas.

- ¿Hablaron? –Pregunto Ron intentando se un poco más obvio.

- No seas idiota, sabes que jamás te he hablado de esas cosas –dijo Harry golpeando su hombro con cariño.

- Era broma –dijo Ron entrando a la sala.

- Hija, ve a jugar con Canela por favor –dijo Harry lanzándole un beso a su pequeña mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

- Lentamente, todo vuelve a la normalidad –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí, aunque aun hay cosas que quiero que me expliquen… como por ejemplo, desde cuando se acabaron las rencillas entre mis hijos y… ¿Qué es eso de que Ámbar se comunicaba conmigo? –Pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo.

- Lamentablemente no puedo dar respuesta a esas preguntas –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo sé, solo me sirves para reír –dijo Harry pero la cara de Ron denotaba que el comentario no le había agradado mucho o tal vez era otra cosa.

- Pues lamento decirte que esta vez no te vengo a hacer reír –dijo Ron cambiando de inmediato el semblante.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

Ginny entro a la habitación de Hermione y Harry, encontrando a su amiga peinándose el cabello.

- Hola Mione –dijo Ginny saludando a su amiga.

- Ginny –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para saludar a su amiga –Que gusto verte.

- El gusto es mío –dijo Ginny viendo detenidamente unos segundos a su amiga –te a cambiado la cara, estas hermosísima… creo que alguien se reconcilió anoche.

- Ginny por favor, sabes que no hablo de esas cosas –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa delatadora y un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

- No es necesario que me digas nada –dijo Ginny sonriéndole –Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, has sufrido demasiado y mereces algo de tranquilidad…

- La verdad es que no estaré tranquila hasta que mis hijos dejen de correr peligro y destruyan de una vez por todas a Voldemort –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

- Tranquila, tienes al niño que vivió y a toda su descendencia de tu parte ¿Qué puede salir mal? –dijo Ginny intentando darle ánimos, pero ella sabía que nada es seguro en esta vida.

- Muchas cosas pueden salir mal Ginny… para mi, que Harry este conmigo o que Melinda tenga poderes más allá de lo normal, no son seguridad de nada y menos viendo como Harry fue poseído de una manera tan… absurda… -dijo Hermione mirándose al espejo –por ahora tengo tranquilidad porque se que todos están conmigo, pero no me confío de nada aunque tampoco me desespero por algo que no se si sucederá…

- Buena manera de pensar, vivir el día a día –dijo Ginny parándose tras su amiga para tomarla de los hombros.

- Y dime ¿Cómo estas esos mellizos? –Pregunto Hermione girándose sobre el asiento para quedar frente a su amiga.

- Bien, casi me matan hoy día porque no los traje para que vieran a Ámbar –dijo Ginny sonriendo –los deje en casa de mi madre porque Neville esta trabajando en la investigación del ministerio y… bueno…

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Hermione mirando como un semblante preocupado se apoderaba del rostro de su amiga.

- Tenemos malas noticias –dijo Ginny volviendo a tomar asiento frente a su amiga.

- Habla de una vez Ginny, me estas asustando –dijo Hermione mirando con preocupación a la pelirroja.

- Esos chicos que capturaron… Mick y Richard –dijo Ginny tomando aire –declararon que en Hogwarts habían personas extrañas… venidas desde otro tiempo…

- ¡¿Que?! –Dijo Harry levantándose de golpe del sillón donde estaba sentado –esos malditos hijos de…

- Harry tranquilízate –dijo Ron colocándose de pie junto a su amigo –déjame terminar…

- ¡Hazlo entonces! –dijo Harry perdiendo los estribos.

- La gente del ministerio que esta investigando no le dio crédito a sus palabras, pero el ministro mando a investigar a gente del departamento de misterios –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo –hay inefables en el caso…

- ¡Maldición! –dijo Harry golpeando una mesa que estaba cerca, haciendo que la pata de esta se partiera en mil pedazos y el florero que adornaba a esta, cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Harry! –dijo Hermione llamando a su esposo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Ginny ya te lo dijo ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Harry a lo que Hermione asintió mientras Ginny aparecía por su espalda –no terminamos de una cosa, para meternos en otra…

- Debemos ir a Hogwarts ahora mismo –dijo Hermione acercándose a su esposo.

- No, nosotros venimos de allá y alcanzamos a avisarle a Dumbledor de lo que había sucedido y nos pidió que les dijéramos que no fueran hacia allá porque no quería que sospecharan, que él se encargaría de todo –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo y a su esposa.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Dumbledor no se caracteriza por su buen juicio en estas circunstancias –dijo Harry.

- Pero ¿Ustedes pudieron hablar con James y los demás? –Pregunto Hermione a Ginny y a Ron.

- No, ósea estaban ahí cuando hablamos con Dumbledor del tema porque le pedimos que los mandara a llamar, pero no conversamos directamente con ellos, nosotros no fuimos de inmediato para que no nos relacionaran con nada y no tuviéramos problemas con el ministerio –dijo Ginny respondiéndole a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo saber si todo esta bien? –Pregunto Harry agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Dumbledor nos dijo que él nos avisaría de lo que estaba sucediendo –dijo Ron mirando como su amigo se dejaba caer como plomo nuevamente sobre un sillón.

- Harry, debemos esperar, no podemos hacer nada si nos vamos a meter allá –dijo Hermione intentando calmar a su esposo pero realmente dadas las circunstancias era difícil que alguno de ellos se calmara, habían demasiadas cosas en juego si se llegaba a descubrir la verdad.

Era cerca del medio día en la escuela de Hogwarts y varios de los alumnos se encontraban en clases, la excepción era cierta pelirroja que estaba en su habitación recostada por estricta indicación de la enfermera.

- No puedo creer que tenga que estar encerrada acá, cuando hay un día soleado y hermoso allá afuera –dijo Melinda mirando el bellísimo cielo desde su ventada.

- Aprende a obedecer –dijo Daniel parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Que latero te pones –dijo Melinda lanzándole un cojín que el chico esquivo sin ningún problema.

- Me pongo latero con cierta señorita pelirroja que me quita el sueño y que le encanta hacer lo contrario a lo que uno le dice –dijo Daniel acercándose a Melinda para sentase en la cama.

- Eso no es cierto, yo te hago caso –dijo Melinda cruzándose de brazos como niñita regañada.

- Cuando te conviene –dijo Daniel entre risas mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Melinda lo miró unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada suspirando pesadamente.

- Uy… por lo que parece ese suspiro no es por mi, así que no creo que sea nada bueno –dijo Daniel robándole una sonrisa a la chica quien lo miro antes de volver a bajar la cabeza -¿Qué sucede?

- No sé como decirle a Samy lo de… su padre –dijo Melinda levantando la vista hacia los ojos de su novio.

- ¿Ella no te a preguntado nada? –Pregunto Daniel a lo que Melinda negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero sí sabe que su padre participó de la batalla porque me lo preguntó –dijo Melinda mirando los ojos de su novio que se perdían en el cielo celeste que se apreciaba desde la ventana, detrás de Melinda.

- Esa es una situación difícil, pero debes hacerlo, debes decirle –dijo Daniel volviendo sus ojos a Melinda.

- Lo sé, pero no es algo que se pueda decir tan de repente en una conversación cotidiana…. "oye que linda te vez hoy ¿sabes? Tu papa fue poseído por Voldemort ¿Vamos a desayunar?" –dijo Melinda con sarcasmo que hizo reír a Daniel.

- No, no es lo más apropiado, pero sería gracioso –dijo Daniel ganándose un palmetazo en el hombro por parte de un novia.

- Oye, esto es serio –dijo Melinda mirándolo con preocupación.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que te atormentes por esto –dijo Daniel tomando su barbilla –no fue tu culpa, ni la de nadie… solo sucedió y ya… además, Samantha sabe perfectamente que su padre se expone a muchísimas cosas estando de ese bando…

- Lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que no es nada grato enterarte de que tu padre fue poseído por Voldemort –dijo Melinda suspirando con cansancio mientras se enterraba aun más en la cama.

- Mira, nunca va a haber un buen momento para dar esa clase de noticias, pero debes hacerlo cuanto antes porque no sabes las cosas que se vienen y ella debe estar preparada… todos debemos estarlo –dijo Daniel tomando el rostro de su novia para robarle un pequeño beso –Bueno… la verdad es que yo vine porque tengo que darte otra noticia… y lamentablemente no es buena…

- ¿Le sucedió algo a mis madres¿A mis hermanos o a las chicas? –Pregunto Melinda de inmediato con suma preocupación.

- Por ahora no les ha sucedido nada a nadie, pero podría llegar a suceder –dijo Daniel tomando las manos de Melinda entre las suyas –esos idiotas de Mick y Richard testificaron y dieron cuenta de que aquí hay personas traídas desde el pasado.

- ¿Que? No puede ser… ese par de mal nacidos –dijo Melinda mirando hacia el suelo con frustración –pero… ¿Vino gente del ministerio?

- Sí, hay un grupo de inefables investigando el caso –dijo Daniel mientras Melinda cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza –pero tranquilízate, vinieron Ronald Weasley y Ginny Longbotton a dar aviso a Dumbledor y él ya tomo cartas en el asunto…

- Tío Ron y tía Ginny –dijo Melinda no muy convencida de tranquilizarse o no –eso quiere decir que papa y mamá ya lo saben…

- Sí, pero ellos no se han aparecido aquí, Dumbledor les mando a decir que no vinieran para no entorpecer las investigaciones y para no despertar sospechas –dijo Daniel intentando tranquilizar a Melinda.

- ¿Sabes donde están¿Si están bien o no? –Pregunto Melinda con preocupación.

- Sí, Dumbledor los puso en la habitación de los menesteres con varios hechizos de seguridad –dijo Daniel.

- Merlín ¿Por qué nos llueve sobre mojado? –Dijo Melinda recostándose con cansancio sobre los cojines.

- Tranquila, no nos adelantemos a los hechos… es solo una acusación y si no encuentran pruebas nadie saldrá herido –dijo Daniel acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

- Acurrúcame ¿sí? –dijo Melinda haciendo pucheros, cosa que pareció bastante graciosa para Daniel quien, con una sonrisa la colocó sobre su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos luego de taparse con las mantas y dejar que el sueño los venciera a ambos.

Ya eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde y Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión Potter mientras Ámbar entraba y salía corriendo tras Canela.

- Dumbledor no a dado señales de vida –dijo Harry golpeando los dedos en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado

- Dale tiempo, puede que aun estén haciendo preguntas –dijo Hermione moviendo la pierna nerviosamente.

- Espero que todo salga bien –dijo Harry golpeando los dedos con mayor fuerza aun.

- Todo saldrá bien –dijo Hermione colocándose de pie para ir a sentarse en las piernas de su esposo, siendo recibida con una sonrisa forzada de parte de Harry.

- Ojala –dijo Harry acercándola más a él para que ella lo recibiera en su pecho dejando que su olor lo impregnara y le diera esa tranquilidad que hacia tanto tiempo no podía recibir –extrañaba este exquisito olor…

- Yo había extrañado poder abrazarte –dijo Hermione pasando sus brazos por su cuello para poder besar ese rebelde cabello.

- Oye espera… -dijo Harry de la nada, asustando a Hermione – ¿me vas a decir que no abrazaste a nadie en mi ausencia?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida unos segundos antes de soltarse bruscamente del abrazo de su esposo y salir camino hacia la puerta de la sala.

- Voy a hacer como que nunca escuche tamaña estupidez –dijo Hermione saliendo hecha una furia de la sala dejando a Harry sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a veces su amada esposa podía ser muy, pero muy extraña.

- Hermione… ¡espera! –grito Harry antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

Hermione subió las escaleras hecha una furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Harry a preguntare tamaña estupidez¿A caso creía que ella había estado con alguien más cuando él no estaba?

- Oye Mione, espera –dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para poder alcanzarla –no me mal interpretes, amor…

- No digas nada Harry –dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación con intenciones de dar un portazo, pero Harry logro poner el pie antes que esto sucediera, frenando la puerta para poder entrar él también.

- Hermione, no quise decir que… -dijo Harry intentando acercarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

- Cállate, ya sé lo que quisiste decir –dijo Hermione intentando contener la rabia que la invadía por el solo hecho de que pudiera tan solo pensar en que ella podía estar con otro en su ausencia - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar tamaña barbaridad?¡

- Yo jamás he pensado que estabas con otro, es solo una… -dijo Harry, pero la furia de Hermione le impidió terminar nuevamente.

- ¡No me digas nada! –Gritó Hermione perdiendo los estribos – ¡es inconcebible que puedas pensar que he estado con otras personas, cuando lo único que quería en esta vida es que volvieras a mi lado!

Harry calló, luego de escuchar esa declaración de su esposa. Hasta ese momento todas las cosas se las había sacado a tirones y jamás había logrado que ella dijera con todas sus letras que realmente estaba desesperada porque él volviera a su lado.

- Mi amor –dijo Harry acercándose a ella para abrazarla, aun ante la negativa que su mujer presento en un comienzo, golpeando su pecho con rabia.

- Déjame –dijo Hermione entre forcejeos, pero Harry la aferro aun más a su cuerpo intentando calmarla y lo logró, luego de unos segundos más de forcejeos, terminando con su esposa recortada en su pecho respirando agitadamente y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Mi amor, yo no quise decirte eso… jamás pondré en duda tu fidelidad o algo parecido… -dijo Harry separándose un poco de ella para pegar s frente a la de ella –fue solo una entupida pegunta que jamás en la vida volveré a repetir…

- Más te vale –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos para luego secar las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

- Mi vida, mi reina –dijo Harry tomando a Hermione sorpresivamente entre sus brazos para dejarla en la cama recostada –te amor tanto…

Hermione se sonrojo a más no poder al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo. No era que no se las hubiera escuchado antes, era solo que la entonación y la manera de decirlas hacia que todos los vellos de su piel de erizaran a más no poder.

- Es divertido como aun me haces sonrojar con un te amo –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, ver como esa hermosa carita tuya se sonroja con solo acercarme –dijo Harry besándola sin apuro pero con mucha pasión, no una pasión arrebatadora y desenfrenada, sino que una pasión calma, fluida, que hacía que su mujer vibrara con el solo rose de sus labios.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron respirando agitadamente

- Oye preciosa –dijo Harry recostándose en el regazo de Hermione para que ella le acariciara el cabello –Tengo carias preguntitas que hacerte…

- Dígame señor ¿Cuáles son sus dudas? –dijo Hermione desordenando el cabello de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo es que Mel y Matt dejaron esa lucha campal que tenían? –dijo Harry mirando a su esposa hacia arriba.

- Mmm… pues resulta que Melinda le dijo toda la verdad a Mathew sobre su naturaleza y… le pidió disculpas por todas las cosas que habían sucedido cuando ellos eran niños –dijo Hermione viendo como Harry se sentaba a su lado en la cama y se quedaba pensativo unos segundos.

- Vaya… -dijo Harry siendo esas las únicas palabras que en esos momentos podían describir lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sí, bastante sorprendente… pero nuestros hijos son lo suficientemente maduros como para pedirse disculpas y poder perdonarse el uno al otro –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

- Es un verdadero alivio que ellos se lleven bien… -dijo Harry recostando la cabeza en las almohadas con una sonrisa en el rostro –desde pequeños fueron muy unidos y… por mi culpa terminaron odiándose a muerte…

- No fue tu culpa… -dijo Hermione más como un análisis que como afirmación –fueron un sin fin de circunstancias que llevaron a que ellos no tuvieran buenas relaciones… pero lo importante ahora es que las cosas se arreglaron y que ellos se llevan bien y se apoyan mutuamente…

- Sí, creo que tienes razón –dijo Harry volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia Hermione con una sonrisa, la cual volvió a desaparecer nuevamente al recordar otra de su dudas –oye, tengo otra duda.

- Jajajaja… a ver… dime –dijo Hermione divertida ante tanta pregunta de su esposo.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Ámbar se comunicaba conmigo? –Pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera enfadado.

- Ah si es cierto… -dijo Hermione entre risas –esa fue idea de tu ingeniosa hija mayor.

- ¿Melinda? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Sí –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mirando como Harry alzaba las cejas para que continuara –Melinda se fue junto con Daniel unos mese a entrenar y…

- ¡¿Que?! –Grito Harry asustando a Hermione, quien no estaba preparada para el grito -¡¿Se fueron ellos dos… solos?!

- Sí, solos –dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – Harry, no seas exagerado, yo confío totalmente en Melinda y se que no a hacer tonterías… con consecuencias.

- ¿Ósea que si crees que puede hacer tonterías? –Pregunto Harry un poco escéptico.

- Por supuesto, como todos los chicos de su edad, pero con la diferencia que ella no saldrá embarazada antes de tiempo como nos sucedió a nosotros –dijo Hermione con total normalidad.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Harry cruzándose nuevamente de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry no exageres, ella debía irse para poder entrenar… -dijo Hermione pero se gran una gran mirada por parte de Harry –como ángel, claro está…

- Sí, pero resulta que quien resulto ser su guardián, también es su novio –dijo Harry mirando a su mujer, que rodaba los ojos con cansancio y negaba con la cabeza.

- Cuando ellos se fueron, no eran novios –dijo Hermione intentando aclararle las cosas pero al parecer fue peor.

- ¿VEZ? Ahí está la prueba… ellos se hicieron novios cuando estaban allá, eso quiere decir que algo sucedió entre ellos –dijo Harry perdiendo los estribos.

- Bueno, si algo sucedió es exclusivamente cosa de ellos… mientras no llegue aquí diciéndome que está embarazada, puedo tener una vida sexual todo lo activa que quiera –dijo Hermione con total naturalidad, haciendo que Harry enfureciera aun más.

- Pues yo no pienso igual y ahora mismo voy a arreglar ese asuntito –dijo Harry colocándose de pie con intensiones de salir, pero la fuerte y segura voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

- No te atrevas a dar ni un paso fuera de esta habitación Harry James Potter Evans –dijo Hermione con seriedad, haciendo que Harry tragara saliva y se devolviera hasta la cama como un niño regañado –ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mi y no quiero interrupciones ¿entendido?

Harry asintió con algo de hastío, pero prefirió no interrumpirla para no tener más problemas.

- Melinda y Mathew ya son mayores de edad, ellos pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana y nosotros no podemos más que aconsejarlos –dijo Hermione mirando como su esposo esquivaba su mirada notoriamente en desacuerdo con ello –te guste o no, los que en algún momento fueron unos bebes y unos niños, ya no lo son, en especial Melinda… ella te a demostrado con creces que es toda una mujer, hecha y derecha, que puede tomar decisiones por ella misma.

- Pero yo no quiero que les suceda nada, a ninguno –dijo Harry viendo la oportunidad de interrumpirla.

- Lo sé, lo mismo quiero yo, pero debes entender, ellos ya no necesitan unos padres que los regañen y los castiguen, ellos necesitan unos padres que los aconsejen y que no se metan en sus vidas –dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry cediera un poco –yo entiendo que te cuesta entenderlo porque no quieres que ellos pasen lo que tu tuviste que vivir, pero también debes entender que todas las cosas que les hemos inculcado a todos nuestros hijos también son producto de las cosas que nos han sucedido y te puedo asegurar que nuestros hijos están mucho más preparados que nosotros para la vida gracias a nuestros consejos, en especial a los tuyos…

- Yo… no me di cuanta del momento en el que dejaron de ser unos niños –dijo Harry bajando la mirada un poco apenado luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Si te soy sincera yo tampoco, pero me enorgullece muchísimo ver que a pesar de todo, hemos hecho un buen trabajo con ellos –dijo Hermione levantando el rostro de su esposo, tomándolo por la barbilla –no tengas miedo, estaremos siempre con ellos para apoyarlos, pero ya debemos dejar que vuelen con sus propias alas…

Harry la miró a los ojos unos segundos entendiendo que todas las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas, pero más que eso era la grata sensación que todo ello le causaba. Habían llegado a un punto culmine de su relación familiar, tanto como pareja, como también en su rol de padres. Ahora sus hijos mayores estaban terminando su etapa no solo escolar, sino también de adolescencia, se estaban transformando en adultos, dando a ellos, como padres, la culminación de una etapa de enseñanza valórica muy importante en la vida de cualquier persona, que dio como resultado dos jóvenes responsables, fieles a sus valores a amistades y dispuestos a entregar lo que sea por lo que ellos consideran correcto.

- Es grato poder terminar esta etapa contigo –dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Hermione –cuando salimos del colegio, muchas veces me pregunte como era que terminaríamos de todo ese enredo de vida en el que nos habíamos metido, teniendo hijos antes de salir de la escuela y asumiendo responsabilidades para las que jamás nadie nos preparo…

- Al parecer salimos airosos –dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y pego su frente a la de su esposa.

- Gracias por todas las cosas que me has dado –dijo Harry besando los labios de su esposa.

- No seas tontito… todas las cosas que tenemos son gracias a un esfuerzo mutuo –dijo Hermione devolviéndole el besa –de eso de trata el matrimonio ¿o no?

Harry sonrió para posar sus brazos en la cintura de Hermione y poder abrazarla mejor.

- Creo que nos volvimos a desviar de la conversación –dijo Harry sonriendo divertido.

- Siempre nos sucede lo mismo –dijo Hermione lanzando una risita.

- Pues por primera vez entonces, terminemos con esta conversación –dijo Harry cayendo de lado en la cama.

- Bien, pues resulta que Melinda le dijo a Ámbar que…

Era la hora de la cena y por fin los inefables enviados por el ministerio se retiraban de una ardua labor que había durado prácticamente todo el día.

- ¿Crees que se hayan convencido de algo? –Pregunto Minerva Mcgonagall.

- La verdad es que no creo nada, estas personas son bastante poco predecibles y no se que impresión se llevaron de toda la situación –dijo Dumbledor viendo como los tres inefables abandonaban los terrenos.

- Pero… ¿Fueron solo preguntas? –Pregunto la mujer con bastante nerviosismo.

- Sí, bastantes a decir verdad –dijo Dumbledor girándose para volver a su despacho.

- ¿Los sacaras de esa habitación? –Pregunto Minerva caminando detrás del director.

- Por ahora no creo que sea lo más conveniente –dijo Dumbledor doblando por uno de los pasillos donde los alumnos caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

- Pero no puedes mantenerlos encerrados ahí para siempre –dijo Minerva bastante conmocionada con todo lo sucedido.

- Lo sé, pero mientras en los pasillos haya alumnos no pudo arriesgarme Minerva –dijo Dumbledor deteniéndose de pronto –a lo sumo los dejare salir en las noches para que tomen algo de aire.

- Pues entonces tendremos que alertar a los profesores –dijo Minerva mirando al director.

- Avisaremos a las personas presidas y solo a las que sea necesario, no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarlos dadas las circunstancias –dijo el hombre volviendo su mancha hacia su despacho –Por favor Minerva, trae a todos los Potter y compañía, necesito hablar con ellos en mi despacho.

- Sí Albus, no te preocupes –dijo Minerva caminando en dirección contraria.

- Realmente me parece impresionante lo chismosos que pueden llegar a ser todos –dijo Samantha entrando a la habitación donde Melinda estaba recostada.

- Era obvio, ahora que Melinda salio de la enfermería todos iban a querer saber que sucedía con ella –dijo Andy entrando tras su amiga para cerrar la puerta con pestillo –por si a caso… nunca se sabe…

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Melinda con una sonrisa al ver que los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora Samantha era la descontrolada y Andy la pasiva.

- Todos, pero TODOS nos preguntaban cosas… era… caótico –dijo Samantha dejándose caer sobre la cama.

- No exageres, a mi me pareció divertido decirles tantas tonterías que los aturdas y los asustabas –dijo Andy riéndose al recordar todas las situaciones.

- Al parecer se divirtieron –dijo Melinda cansancio, cosa que fue percibida por sus amigas quienes de inmediato la miraron para ver que era lo que sucedía.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Andy de inmediato.

- No, que iba a suceder –dijo Melinda con una falsa sonrisa.

- No intentes engañarnos, te conocemos demasiado –dijo Samantha sentándose al lado de Melinda.

- ¿Vieron algo extraño en la escuela? –Pregunto Melinda a sus dos amigas quienes negaron con la cabeza.

- A parte del afán de todos por preguntar… no, nada –dijo Andy analizando la respuesta.

- Pues resulta que si sucedieron cosas… y bastantes a decir verdad –dijo Melinda mirando a sus amigas quienes la miraban diciendo "Continúa por favor" -¿Quieren saber?

- Por supuesto, habla ya –dijo Andy con desesperación.

- Pues no les diré nada, porque ninguna tuvo la decencia de venir a ver si estaba aburrida o no –dijo Melinda cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose la enfadada.

- Lo sentimos Mel, pero es que con tanta preguntas casi no nos dejaron desayunar –dijo Andy intentando convencer a su amiga, no podía quedarse con la duda si algo había ocurrido.

- Ni el almuerzo y te apesto lo que sea que tampoco la cena –dijo Samantha apoyando a su amiga.

- Esta bien, pero deben traerme un trozo de pastel de chocolate con crema y mermelada de fresa –dijo Melinda intentando no reír.

- Te traeremos la torta entera, pero habla ya –dijo Andy perdiendo lo estribos.

- Bueno –dijo Melinda tomándose su tiempo, aumentando la ansiedad de sus dos amigas –resulta que vinieron un par de inefables a investigar, aquí al castillo.

- ¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto Samantha decepcionada –Yo ya los había visto

- Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando pregunte? –Melinda mirando a Samantha al igual que Andy quien no se había percatado de los visitantes.

- Pues porque venían a hacer lo de siempre, investigar el ataque a Hogwarts y eso… no tiene nada de interesante –dijo Samantha como si fuera obvio.

- Ahí te equivocas –dijo Melinda levantando su dedo acusador –porque ellos no vinieron a investigar eso…

- ¿A que vinieron entonces? –Pregunto Andy, quien ala parecer era la única que no se había enterado de nada.

- Resulta que, los idiotas de Mick y Richard hablaron más de la cuenta –dijo Melinda mirando a sus migas quienes no entendían a que se refería –declararon que habían personas proveniente de oto tiempo aquí en la escuela.

- ¡¿Que?! –gritaron las dos chicas, sumamente sorprendidas.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron ellos? –Pregunto Samantha con preocupación.

- No tengo la más mínima idea, pero resulta que el ministerio se inquietó y mando a esos tres inefables a investigar la situación –dijo Melinda mirando a sus amigas en especial a Andy, quien miraba hacia cualquier parte, con la cara desencajada.

- Esto es muy serio Melinda –dijo Andy sentada al lado de su amiga.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes –dijo Melinda intentado calmar a su amiga ya que sabía que le preocupaba muchísimo la situación del Remus de pasado –Dumbledor los puso en un lugar seguro.

- Pero… yo quiero verlos –dijo Andy colocándose de pie.

- Por ahora será imposible, señorita Lupin –dijo Mcgonagall a sus espaldas

- Profesora Mcgonagall –dijo Samantha colocándose de pie -¿Ocurre algo?

- Si, quiero pedirles a las tres que me acompañen, por favor –dijo la mujer con suma seriedad.

- Claro profesora –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie.

Al bajar las escaleras, las tres chicas se toparon con Mathew, David y Thomas, quienes estaban en la sala común esperándolas.

En completo silencio salieron de la torre y fueron hacia el despacho del director, donde ya estaba Daniel esperándolos con una humeante taza de té de limón.

- Profesor –dijo Minerva al entrar seguida de todos los chicos.

- Adelante Minerva –dijo Dumbledor haciendo aparecer a suficientes sillas para todos –siéntense chicos.

- Profesor ¿Qué…? –intentó preguntar Mathew pero el profesor se lo impidió.

- ¿Té de limón? –Pregunto el hombre con suma tranquilidad, mirándolos a todos.

- Yo sí, gracias –dijo Melinda al igual que Thomas y David.

- No, gracias –dijo Mathew y Andy, quienes eran los más desesperados.

- Pus aun así se los dejare, estoy seguro de que después se les apetecerá –dijo Dumbledor apareciendo de todas maneras las tazas ante ellos dos.

Melinda lo miró divertida, hasta podía asegurar de que ese famoso tesito, calmaba los nervios, porque cada vez que iba a lanzar una bomba atómica se los ofrecía.

- Profesor ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto Mathew, quien no estaba enterado de lo sucedido.

- ¿Dónde está Harry y los demás? –Pregunto Andy de inmediato, llamando la atención de los chicos, en especial, ay que ello no estaban al tanto de nada.

- Ellos están bien, están en la sala de los menesteres y pronto los llevare para que puedan verlos –dijo Dumbledor, saciando la curiosidad de Andy.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto Mathew con preocupación.

- Vinieron a investigar un grupo de inefables, la posible presencia en el castillo de personas provenientes del pasado –dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

- ¿Que¿Cómo se enteraron? –Pregunto Thomas dejando su taza a un lado.

- Micky Richard lo declararon cuando fueron interrogados –dijo el director viendo como los tres chicos se enfurecían –y al parecer la gente del ministerio les creyó porque enviaron a esos tres inefables.

- Pero ellos no averiguaron nada ¿verdad? –Pregunto Thomas con algo de temor.

- No, estuvieron haciendo muchas preguntas, pero creo que no saben nada –dijo Dumbledor más para si mismo que para los alumnos –aunque nunca podemos estar seguros, es por eso que los mande llamar, ellos se mantendrán ahí durante el día y quizás, si es seguro, podrán salir por las noches, pero no deben ser vistos o tendremos serios problemas.

- Podríamos darles el mapa del merodeador –dijo Thomas casi gritando por lo asustado que se encontraba.

- Buena idea Thomas –dijo Dumbledor sonriéndole.

- Pero no pueden mantenerlos ahí todo lo que queda de año –dijo Melinda mirando al director.

- No, claramente no, pero aun no descubrimos la forma de llevarlos de vuela a sus respectivos tiempos –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la pelirroja.

- Mi padre podría ayudar –dijo Mathew mirando al director.

- Sí, precisamente voy a ir a hablar con él luego de terminar aquí –dijo Dumbledor recostándose en el sillón donde estaba –lo importante es que ustedes, ahora más que nunca deben ser discretos y no aparecerse por allá ha menos que estén seguros de que no serán descubiertos por nadie.

- Pero ¿No le dirá a los profesores o a Filch? –Pregunto David.

- Si se refiere al celador Filch, no… -dijo Dumbledor sorprendiendo a los chicos –solo estarán informadas las personas estrictamente necesarias.

- Como Snape –dijo Melinda de mala gana.

- Se referirá al profesor Snape –dijo Mcgonagall mirando severamente a Melinda, quien la ignoro por completo.

- Sí, Melinda, también sabrá el profesor Snape –dijo Dumbledor viendo como la pelirroja decía algo por lo bajo –Bien, eso es todo, los mantendré informados de lo que suceda con la investigación, pero espero que no pase a mayores.

- Bien jóvenes, vayan a cenar y luego ala cama –dijo Mcgonagall haciendo que los chicos se despidieran.

- Melinda, espera un momento por favor –dijo Dumbledor, haciendo que la chica se detuviera mientras los demás salían –toma siento por favor.

- ¿Sucede algo profesor? –Pregunto Melinda mirando a Daniel, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en completo silencio.

- Los investigadores del ministerio quieren interrogarte –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la pelirroja Potter.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada.

- Porque fuiste tú, quien logró que Voldemort saliera del cuerpo de Harry, pero lo hiciste con la ayuda de una maldición imperdonable –dijo Dumbledor mirando también a Daniel.

- ¿Quieren sentenciarme por haber ocupado una maldición imperdonable? –Pregunto Melinda con seriedad.

- No lo sabemos Melinda, aunque me encargare de evitar esa interrogación –dijo Dumbledor –por el momento quiero pedirte que no salgas del castillo y trates de que no te van demasiado.

- ¿Por que? –Pregunto Melinda extrañada.

- Porque está es información que llegó junto con los inefables que vinieron a investigar y el profesor dijo que no estabas en condiciones aun para declarar –dijo Daniel mirando a su novia.

- Ósea que tendré que seguir encerrada en esas cuatro paredes –dijo Melinda con cansancio.

- Por el momento sí, aun no sabemos como va eso ni que planes tienen los seguidores de Voldemort –dijo Dumbledor mientras la chica asentía no de muy buena gana –ahora vuelve a la torre, ahí te llevaran la cena.

- ¿Puede ir Daniel conmigo por lo menos? –Pregunto Melinda suplicante.

- Está bien –dijo Dumbledor sonriendo antes de que los dos chicos salieran de su despacho y lo dejaran solo con sus pensamientos y sus grandes, pero grandes, problemas.

Melinda y Daniel se fueron directamente hacia la torre aprovechando que estaban todos cenando en el gran comedor. Al llegar, sus cenas ya estaban ahí por lo que solo se sentaron y disfrutaron de l comida sin ahondar demasiado en los problemas que se habían presentado.

- Y… ¿Cuándo le dirás a Samantha? –Pregunto Daniel mientras Melinda se colocaba el pijama en el baño.

- Creo que hoy, no lo sé, debo ver como se de la situación primero –dijo Melinda amarrándose en cabello con un moño desordenado.

Daniel vio como ella se acercaba a la mesa que tenía al lado y sacaba una poción azul que llamo bastante su atención.

- ¿Te la dio la enfermera? –Pregunto Daniel con algo de curiosidad.

- No, es una poción anticonceptiva –dijo Melinda con total naturalidad, mientras Daniel la miraba con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Desde cuando la tomas? –Pregunto Daniel curioso.

- Desde que tengo 16 –dijo Melinda dándole un trago al frasco.

- Ah… -dijo Daniel mirando como ella l e daba la espalda y tapaba nuevamente el frasco para volver a acercarse y dejarlo en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

- ¿Qué¿Te molesta que la esté tomando? –Pregunto Melinda mirando como el rostro de su novio no parecía muy a gusto con la confesión.

- No, es solo que me hace pensar que quizás… -dijo Daniel, pero no se abrevió a seguir, cosa que le pareció bastante curiosa a Melinda.

- ¿Quizás tenía planeado acostarme con alguien? –Pregunto Melinda divertida al ver lo incomodo que se sentía su novio al pensar en esa posibilidad –No voy a negarte que es cierto, pero no tenía a nadie en especial en mente… solo lo hacía por precaución…

- ¿Precaución? –Pregunto Daniel, un poco molesto por aquella palabra.

- Sí, uno nunca sabe con quien se puede tomar –dijo Melinda mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba la reacción de su novio ante sus palabras.

- Quizás el hombre de tu vida –dijo Daniel mirando intensamente los verdes ojos de protegida.

Melinda escucho divertida las palabras de Daniel sin quitar su vista de él ni un momento.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –Pregunto Melinda de pronto haciendo que Daniel levantara las cejas extrañado –vamos, no te hagas que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Daniel no estaba muy seguro de responderle esa pregunta a la chica, no porque no tuviera confianza para decirlo, sino porque aun no podía descifrar que era lo que le molestaba realmente.

- Sí te soy sincero, ni yo mismo lo tengo muy claro, es solo que… -dijo Daniel pero Melinda le quito las palabras de la boca.

- Te molesta pensar o imaginarte el hecho de que podría haber estado con otros hombres antes que tú –dijo Melinda mirando a su novio a los ojos con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, la cual jamás había utilizado con él.

- Puede ser… sí, puede que sea eso –dijo Daniel analizando las palabras de su novia.

- Me parece extraño que pienses eso si saber perfectamente que tú fuiste la primera persona con la que me acosté –dijo Melinda acercándose un poco a él coquetamente.

- Sí…lo sé -dijo Daniel pensando en que las cosas iban más allá de eso, pero prefería no ahondas más en el tema.

- Jajaja… eres malo para mentir y ocultar cosas –dijo Melinda recostándose en la cama para quedar al revés, con los pies en la cabecera y la cabeza hacia los pies.

- A ¿Qué te refieres? –Pregunto Daniel intrigado.

- Te molesta pensar que más de alguno llegó a la previa, aunque nadie haya concretado más que tú –dijo Melinda sin importar lo vulgar que eso podía sonar.

Daniel la miró sorprendido un momento, pero luego una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Y si te dijera ¿que eso no es cierto? –Dijo Daniel pasando sus brazos por sobre el cuerpo de su novia para quedar suspendido en el aire, justo sobre ella, con una sonrisa coqueta e insinuante.

- Comprobarías mi teoría de que mientes muy mal –dijo Melinda mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Daniel acentuó aun más la sonrisa en su rostro para inclinarse con intenciones de besar a su novia, pero una mano en sus labios lo detuvo.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? –Pregunto Melinda borrando la sonrisa en de su rostro, mientras alzaba las cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué confirme tu teoría?... –Pregunto Daniel, divertido ante la actitud de la chica, mientras esta asentía –Pues sí, me molesta profundamente que alguien más que yo se haya atrevido a tocarte… de verdad eso me enfurece muchísimo.

Melinda lanzó una carcajada mientras sonreía y le robaba un beso fugaz a su novio.

- Y ¿Puedo hacer algo para poder aminorar esa rabia? –Pregunto Melinda seductoramente, mientras Daniel comenzaba a bajar un poco más, quedando sobre el cuerpo de ella.

- Déjame borrar esas huellas… –dijo Daniel perdiéndose en el cuello de Melinda, haciendo que varios suspiros y gemidos se escaparan de sus labios.

Los besos fueron bajando hasta los botones de la camiseta de Melinda, los cuales fueron desabrochados para seguir con el camino en el comienzo de sus pechos.

- Daniel… -dijo Melinda entre suspiros mientras sentía las manos de Daniel metiéndose entre lo espalda y la tela de la camiseta, ascendiendo sigilosamente mientras a su paso iban subiendo poco a poco le prenda.

- No creo que sea… -dijo Andy abriendo la puerta repentinamente, haciendo que Melinda y Daniel se separan bruscamente y los miran sorprendidos y avergonzados.

Al fijarse, Melinda notó como Daniel y Samantha contenían la carcajada, mientras Andy había alcanzado a taparle los ojos a Thomas, quien no entendía nada, a diferencia de Mathew que estaba totalmente rojo, pero no sabía si era de furia, por contener la risa o por vergüenza.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre entrar sin tocar la puerta?! –Pregunto Melinda con enfado, abrochándose os botones de la camiseta mientras se la ordenaba un poco.

- Esta también es nuestra habitación, además ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que estaban… "ocupados"? –Pregunto Andy conteniendo la risa, mientras Mathew se acercaba a Melinda asustándola un poco.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? –Pregunto Mathew mirando a su hermana severamente.

- ¿No era obvio? –dijo Melinda sentándose con tranquilidad al lado de un colorados Daniel.

- Oye… ¿Tu y…? –intento preguntar Mathew pero Melinda lo detuvo.

- Alto ahí –dijo Melinda haciéndolo callar mientras Thomas miraba confundido a los dos hermanos mayores –lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi vida sexual, es cosa mía y no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.

- ¿Tu vida sexual? –Pregunto Thomas mirando a su hermana con las cejas alzadas.

- Oye, no le enseñes estas cosas a Thomas –dijo Mathew mirando con enfado a su hermana.

- Mathew, se perfectamente a que se refiere Melinda, no soy un bebe, se perfectamente que estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con su novio de no ser porque nosotros lo interrumpimos, pero ¿Por qué te alarmas? El otro día tu y Andy… -dijo Thomas pero la mano de una colorada Andy lo detuvo.

- OK, no quiero enterarme de tu vida sexual así que cambiemos de tema –dijo Melinda recostándose en el pecho de Daniel quien intentaba aminorar los colores de su rostro, mientras Samantha y Daniel aguantaban las carcajadas como mejor podían pero eran muy poco disimulados y muy exagerados.

- Bien entonces, cuéntanos ¿Qué sucedió realmente en la cámara de los secretos con Voldemort y todo eso? –Pregunto Melinda mordiéndose la lengua por tener tan malas ideas.

- Bueno… -dijo Melinda intentando encontrar alguna forma de esquivar la pregunta, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Vamos Mel, yo ya les conté mi parte de la historia, ahora te toca a ti –dijo Mathew mirando a su hermana.

- Pues estuvo muy mal, aun están investigando y no podemos… -dijo Melinda intentando evitar el tema pro una nueva arremetida de Andy lo detuvo.

- Vamos Melinda ¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que digan los ineptos del ministerio? –dijo Andy animando a su amiga, pero colocándola a la vez en serios problemas.

- Querías un momento propicio, este es –dijo Daniel en el oído de Melinda, haciendo que esta lo mirara de mala gana.

- Bueno, pero antes quiero que sepan que… si no había hablado de esto antes, es porque no encontraba el momento propicio –dijo Melinda bajando la mirada, un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Tan malo fue? –Pregunto Daniel, extrañado ante la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Para unos más que otros –dijo Melinda mirando a Samantha directamente a los ojos.

- Así que así están las cosas –dijo Harry bebiendo un largo trago de café a su taza mientras escuchaba las palabras de Dumbledor.

- Sí Harry, no es para alarmarse demasiado, pero debemos estar atentos y no descuidarnos –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Melinda que asentía y se tomaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo –otra cosa que necesito pedirte es que… encuentres otro hechizo para devolverlos a sus respectivos tiempos o por lo menos la forma de hacerlo…

Harry miro a su ex director antes de bajar la mirada con cierto cansancio.

- Si supiera o tuviera alguna idea de cómo hacer, créeme que ya lo habría hecho, Albus –dijo Harry con remordimiento.

- Si te soy sincero no esperaba esa respuesta –dijo Dumbledor dejando su taza de café sobre el platillo.

- Albus ¿Tu no has intentado encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo? –Pregunto Hermione recibiendo una respuesta negativa de parte de Dumbledor.

- No, es prácticamente imposible, yo no hice el hechizo y no tengo idea de su procedimiento –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la castaña quien bajó la cabeza con remordimiento.

- Sï tan solo no hubiera usado ese hechizo, ahora no estaríamos en problemas –dijo Hermione con frustración.

- No te culpes Hermione, te aseguro que hay una buena razón para que ellos estén aquí –dijo Dumbledor mirando a la castaña que no se convencía mucho de ello –aun no podemos entenderlo pero te puedo asegurar de que antes que todo esto termine, lo sabremos…

Los tres adultos se miraron las caras intentando encontrar alguna salida a esa complicada situación, sin que nadie saliera demasiado lastimado, porque había algo que ellos debían admitir, nadie estaba libre de salir herido de todo eso.

Todos estaban con las cabezas agachas, analizando las palabras dichas por Melinda hacia solo unos minutos.

- Por eso no querías decir nada ¿Verdad? –dijo Samantha con un semblante serio, pero a la vez, triste.

- Sí, no sabía realmente como decírtelo, sé por experiencia propia, que estas situaciones no son fáciles de sobre llevar –dijo Melinda mirando a su amiga.

- No te preocupes, tú ya sabes que tipo de relación tengo yo con él –dijo Samantha intentando no parecer demasiado afectada.

- Creo que nosotros debemos irnos –dijo Daniel colocándose de pie y haciéndoles señas a los chicos para que hicieran lo mismo, cosa que Samantha agradeció ya que necesitaba hablar con sus amigas a solas.

- Adiós amor, mañana hablamos –dijo David besando la cabeza de Samantha, quien solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

- Cuídate bebe –dijo Mathew a Andy.

- Claro amor –dijo Andy antes que su novio saliera.

- Hablamos mañana –dijo Daniel besando a Melinda, quien cuando este intentaba alejarse susurro.

- Gracias –dijo Melinda cerrándole un ojo.

- De nada –dijo Daniel antes de alejarse y salir de la habitación.

- Nos vemos chicas, que estén bien –dijo Thomas siendo el último en salir, cerrando la puertas tras de él.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Era difícil saber muy bien que decir o que hacer dadas las circunstancias, pero el llanto en silencio de Samantha les indico que lo más sensato en esa situación no era hablar, sino actuar.

Andy y Melinda se acercaron a la cama de su amiga y simplemente la abrazaron y dejaron que ella se desahogara. Las palabras simplemente sobrabas.

Continuará…

**_Hola, después de bastante por fin una actualizacion. Debo decir que e estado trabajando horas extras para poder tener este capitulo a tiempo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar y por si no se dieron cuenta, tiene duracion extra larga, asi que espero de todo corazon que les guste._**

**_Estan llegando los momentos finales del ff, aun no está claro si me quedan unos dos o tres capitulos antes del epilogo, pero de que se acaba, se acaba señores y aprovechando esto, antes de que alguien pregunte... no, no abrá continuación de este ff, quedara hasta donde tenga que llegar y punto final ¿Por que? pues porque quiero dedicarme a escribir la segunda parte de "Situaciones Inesperadas" la cual prometi hace muchisimo tiempo atrás, sin contar con otros proyectos de otros ff de animé, que también tengo que seguir._**

**_Bueno, respecto al ff : Por fin nuestros protagonistas amorosos Hermione y Harry, volvieron a estar juntos y de que manera jajajajaja... pero era lo minimo despues de tanta angustia de parte de la pobre Hermione. Melinda y Daniel, pues ahi les aguaron la fiesta jijijiji, pero no se preocupen que alguna culminacion de esto abrá. En fin, los comentarios pueden hacerlos ustedes mismos enviando sus lindos reviews :D. Lo unico que quiero aclarar por ahora, es la razón por la que no aparecio ni el Harry del pasado ni los demás, pues dejenme decirles que les tengo preparada una que uf... pero no dire nada más, espero que me tengas paciencia._**

**_Quiero aprovechr de agradecer los reviews, porque si no se dieron cuenta, pero... PASE LOS 300 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cosa que me tiene tremendamente contenta...  
Muchas gracias a:_**

**_Mica-prongs, Feñita, Nimue-Tarrazo, HermioneMoon, Fran ktrin Black,  
Magic-twins07, Emily Black, Anna, Hermy Evans, Laura Jane Potter, Bettisg,  
Hermy Potter 17 y Julieee._**

**_Bueno señoras y señores, eso es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios acerca del capitulo y también espero actualizar antes de vovler a clases, que estaría siendo en dos semanas, creo...  
Besos enormes a todos y como creo que ya lo dije en otra de mis actualizaciones..._**

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA CHILE!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Se despide su humilde, patriota, alocada, etc... servidora._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	37. Destino y muerte

"_**DECIDIDO"… este es el penúltimo capitulo así que disfrútenlo muchísimo…**_

Capítulo 37: Destino y muerte

Habían pasado dos días desde que Melinda le había contado la verdad a sus amigos y en especial a Samantha. Ya estaban en el mes de Mayo y las temperaturas comenzaban a aumentar considerablemente.

Melinda estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo. Era de noche y quería tomar algo de aire y pensar un poco.

En dos días, muchas cosas habían sucedido. Primero, Samantha estaba sumida en sus pensamientos todo el día y las chicas, por más esfuerzos que hicieran, no lograban sacarle palabra alguna de lo que realmente estaba pensando, aunque sabían que era. Draco Malfoy. Respecto a él se había sabido algo, pero nada bueno. Había aparecido con un grupo de mortífagos y hombres lobo a atacar una parte alejada del Londres muggle. Había varios heridos y un par de muertos, información que no ayudaba mucho a mejorar el ánimo de la platinada Malfoy.

Pero no todo eran malas noticias. Sus padres habían ido a conversar con ella y sus hermanos para decirles que estaban juntos nuevamente, cosa que realmente alegro a Melinda y a sus hermanos, quienes vieron, después de muchísimo tiempo, como su familia volvía a reunirse.

Respecto al Harry de pasado y los demás, no sabían mucho, los habían mantenido en la habitación de los menesteres y los dejaban salir solo por las noches, cuando ellos estaban dormidos, por lo que la información que les llegaban era solamente a tras vez del director.

- ¿Qué haces sola aquí? –Pregunto Daniel sentándose a su lado.

- Nada en especial, solo pensaba un poco –dijo Melinda sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Te sientes culpable? –Pregunto Daniel, mirando como la vista de su novia se perdía ente los oscuros árboles del bosque prohibido.

- ¿Por qué abría de estarlo? Fui sincera con mi amigas y mis hermanos… ¿Qué de malo puede haber en eso? –Pregunto Melinda con un notorio sarcasmo.

- Con un simple, sí, me conformaba –dijo Daniel sonriendo ante la actitud de Melinda.

- Mira, no es que me sienta del todo culpable, porque como tu dijiste, eso no lo podía evitar, pero… ella está tan triste, que… no se –dijo Melinda suspirando sonoramente.

- Tienes que darle tiempo –dijo Daniel mirando a su novia –todo lo sucedido es algo difícil de asumir… pero no te preocupes, aun no se a dicho la ultima palabra.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy dejara que alguien lo ayude? –Pregunto Melinda mirando a su novio con las cejas alzadas –yo creo que no, es demasiado orgulloso… además, no tengo muchas ganas de salvarle la vida a un asesino… no se lo merece.

- No puedes tomar la justicia en tus manos, no te corresponde –dijo Daniel mirándola con seriedad.

- ¿A sí¿Tengo que esperar que los incompetentes del ministerio, los mismos que lo absolvieron, lo vuelvan a enjuiciar? –Pregunto Melinda con sarcasmo.

- No, debes esperar a que el destino se encargue de eso –dijo Daniel como si nada, haciendo que Melinda soltara una gran carcajada pensando que su novio estaba bromeando.

- Es broma ¿verdad? –Pregunto mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro a Daniel, pero al ver que este no mostraba ni una sonrisa, cambio el semblante de inmediato -¿Me estas diciendo que hay algo más allá de nosotros que puede enjuiciarlo?

- ¿Cómo crees que tus poderes llegaron hasta ti¿Por azar? No Melinda, el destino hizo que tuvieras los poderes que tienes, el destino hizo que tu nacieras como ángel –dijo Daniel mirándola con total seriedad.

Melinda lo miro a los ojos intentando buscar algún indicio de mentira en sus ojos, pero nada. Todas las palabras dichas por su novio eran ciertas.

- Pues… -dijo Melinda luego de unos segundos de silencio –me sorprendes.

- Melinda ¿Nunca has creído en algo más poderoso que nosotros? –Pregunto Daniel de la nada.

- Si te soy sincera, no –dijo Melinda mirándolo a los ojos –aunque ahora que lo piensas, tiene algo de lógica.

- Claro que la tiene –dijo Daniel mirando el despejado cielo que se levantaba sobre ellos.

- Los muggles lo llaman cristianismo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Melinda mirando las estrellas, recostada con los codos en el peldaño de arriba.

- Sí –dijo Daniel respirando tranquilamente.

- Sí, puede que crea en algo más poderoso que nosotros –dijo Melinda colocándose de pie –Tal vez fue eso lo que logro que papa volverá con nosotros, al igual que yo…

- Te aseguro que sí –dijo Daniel sonriéndole desde los peldaños donde estaba sentado.

Melinda lo miró desde donde estaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro contagiando a Daniel.

- ¿Qué esta pensando esa cabecita loca? –Pregunto Daniel colocándose de pie y acercándose a ella.

- En que… tal vez, si quieres –dijo Melinda acercándose coquetamente a su novio –podemos ir a tu despacho un momento para… no se, seguir con lo del otro día… ¿Qué dices?

Daniel vio como posaba sus palmas en su torso mientras acariciaba sus pectorales y lo mira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Mmm… no lo se –dijo Daniel separándose un poco de ella, viendo como reaccionaba.

- ¿No quieres? –Pregunto Melinda haciendo pucheros, adorables según Daniel.

- Sabes que si, tontita –dijo Daniel dando un paso sorpresivamente hacia delante y tomándola por la cintura.

- Oigan ustedes dos ¿no creen que deberían calmarse? Están a vista de todos –dijo la voz de Sirius desde la entrada del castillo con una gran sonrisa, la cual era acompañada por James y los demás.

- ¡Chicos! –Gritó Melinda mientras corría hacia ellos y los abrazaba –que gusto que estén bien, solo hemos tenido noticias suyas por medio de Dumbledor pero los extrañaba muchísimo…

- Es grato saber que alguien nos aprecia –dijo James con cierto sonrojo.

- Pues para mi no lo es tanto –dijo Daniel recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos quienes se voltearon a mirarlo ceñudos –Sí, llegan ustedes y mi novia se olvida completamente de mi…

Melinda lanzo una gran carcajada antes de bajar a toda carrera las escaleras y lanzarse a los brazos de Daniel quien en el aire la sostuvo y comenzó a girar con ella.

- Estos dos no tienen remedio –dijo James haciendo lanzar una carcajada a Sirius.

- No me hagas reír Cornamenta, tú y la pelirroja son exactamente iguales –dijo james haciendo sonrojar a Lily mientras Noe lo tomaba de brazo y le daba una pequeña palmadita.

- Déjalos en paz Sirius –dijo Noe en el oído de Sirius para intentar aliviar en parte la vergüenza de su amiga.

- Oigan ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos para despejarnos un rato? –dijo Remus tomando la mano de Ashly.

- Claro, vamos –dijo James tomando la mano de Lily del mismo modo en que Sirius lo hacia con Noe.

- ¿Ustedes no van? –Pregunto Harry apartándose un poco del grupo que comenzaba a avanzar.

- No, tenemos algunas cosas… que terminar –dijo Daniel haciendo sonreír a Melinda, antes de subir las escaleras mientras los chicos los miraban con una sonrisa.

- Creo que todo eso viene de familia –dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada amenazadora del futuro matrimonio Potter.

- A mi me agrada ver que esta disfrutando –dijo Harry mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa.

-Sí, al parecer no todas las cosas son tan malas –dijo Ashly tomando la mano de Remus con más fuerza.

Lejos de ese lugar, en una oscura mansión se encontraba el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy tendido sobre una cama, completamente desnudo y bañado en sudor.

- Esto pronto va a acabar –dijo una voz completamente distorsionada desde los labios de Draco Malfoy.

- Amo… ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo la voz de un hombre completamente encapuchado.

- Adelante –dijo la voz de Voldemort desde el cuerpo de Malfoy -¿Está todo listo?

- Tal como usted lo pidió, amo –dijo el hombre, completamente tembloroso.

- Perfecto –dijo Voldemort colocándose de pie y tomando una túnica que estaba sobre os pies de la gran cama, para luego colocárselo y salir de la habitación, ante un tembloroso mortífago.

Harry estaba sentado en su despacho revisando algunos informes del ministerio sobre las investigaciones hechas por los encargados y de las cuales el mismo pido una copia al momento de realizarse el informa final.

- ¿Sigues con eso? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry, que estaba sentado en un gran sillón de cuero, tras un gran escritorio.

- Quiero cerciorarme de que no indagaron más de la cuenta o levantare un acta de reclamo –dijo Harry sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

- Pero ya lo has revisado mínimo tres veces –dijo Hermione caminando hacia el escritorio.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que se sepa demasiado ni que se inventen cosas sobre mi familia, ya hemos pasado suficiente –dijo Harry levantando la vista para ver a los ojos a su esposa -¿Supiste algo de la investigación de los inefables?

- Hasta ahora todo a quedado en nada, solo tienen la declaración de esos dos chicos pero ningún prueba… aunque el ministro aun no está del todo convencido –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros –sinceramente no me interesa lo que diga el ministro.

- Ojala que olviden ese asunto de una buena vez –dijo Harry volviendo su vista al ultimo párrafo del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

- Deja eso, por favor –dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente –no quiero que te obsesiones otra vez en esto…

Harry levanto la vista para ver la cara de preocupación de su esposa quien lo miraba detenidamente desde el otro lado del escritorio. Hacía más de un año, él había visto la misma mirada en su esposa, pero no le había hecho caso y se había afanado en su trabajo, pero esta vez sería diferente. Sí hay algo de lo que pueden sentirse orgullosos los seres humanos, es que pueden aprender de sus errores y eso era lo que él haría.

Se colocó de pie y cerró aquel pergamino, ahora todo había acabado y no se torturaría por cosas que n valían la pena.

- Vamos a dormir –dijo Harry apagando la luz de la lámpara para tomar la mano de su esposa y caminar hacia la salida de su despacho.

Melinda estaba enrollada entre las sabanas de la cama de Daniel. Lo miraba dormir tranquilamente y suspirar de vez en cuando mientras ella jugaba delicadamente con su cabello desordenado, pero condenadamente sexy, según ella.

Se sentía extraña, con una sensación de felicidad, pero a la vez de una profunda melancolía, cosas extrañas inundaban su corazón. Quizás por todas las cosas que habían sucedido de un tiempo ha esta parte. No quiso atormentarse demasiado con sus pensamientos y se dispuso a dormir. Cerró los ojos e intento en vano, conciliar el sueño, pero no podía y eso la frustraba, más cuando Daniel dormía placidamente a su lado.

Cansada de intentar dormir, se deslizo con sumo cuidado de los brazos de Daniel y se colocó su ropa para irse a su sala común o a donde fuera, para poder despejarse un poco. Antes de salir beso a Daniel en la frente y lo arropo para luego salir con sumo cuidado, dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Caminó con cuidado por los pasillos del colegio, para no llamar demasiado la atención y poder llegar a los terrenos del colegio. Al hacerlo sintió la tibia brisa golpearle el rostro, he inundarla de una tranquilidad que le hacía falta. Caminó hasta un árbol y se sentó bajo el para ver las estrellas del cielo e intentar calmarse. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente divagara entre pensamientos e imágenes vividas en esos últimos días. Intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero las imágenes no dejaban de invadir su mente. En el intento, no se percato de como el sueño comenzó a vencerla, dejándola completamente dormida bajo aquel árbol y el manto de estrellas.

_Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del ministerio, paso por frente a un reloj y notó que era muy tarde, pero a un así había luces en una de las oficinas del departamento en el que caminaba. No lo reconocía, pero al parecer correspondía al piso donde estaba la oficina de ministro de magia porque estaba muy bien arreglado, con muchísimos cuadros y completamente alfombrado, a diferencia de los otros pisos que podían llegar a ser muy pintorescos o muy lúgubres._

_Siguió su marcha y se detuvo en la habitación donde había luz. Empujo la puerta, movida por su curiosidad y se encontró con el ministro de magia, escribiendo afanadamente sobre un pergamino. Intentó acercarse para ver lo que estaba escribiendo, pero el parpadear de la luz principal de la habitación la izo erguirse y mirar hacia la puerta, la cual se abría de golpe asustando al ministro y a la propia Melinda._

_- Será mejor que se vaya ministro –dijo Melinda acercándose hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, tras la puerta._

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunto el Ministro, colocándose de pie y pasando a través de Melinda._

_- Pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto Melinda mirando su cuerpo, pero un ruido tras la puerta la hizo levantar la vista y ver con horror como la varita de Draco Malfoy apuntaba al ministro al igual que unos cinco mortífagos a sus espaldas._

_- ¿Cómo está señor ministro? Gusto verlo –dijo la voz distorsionada de Voldemort en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy._

_- Señor Malfoy… baje, baje esa varita… por favor –dijo el ministro temblando de pies a cabeza._

_- No soy __Malfoy, señor ministro, ya no más –dijo Voldemort dando un paso hacia el tembloroso hombre –ahora me transformare en su peor pesadilla._

_- ¡Déjalo en paz! –grito Melinda intentando acercarse, pero traspaso el cuerpo del Malfoy, sin que el se diera cuenta de nada._

_- No, no te acerques –dijo el ministro completamente tembloroso._

_- Vaya, señor ministro… no parecía tan temeroso el otro día cuando dijo que me detendría costara lo que costara –dijo Voldemort haciendo reír a los mortífagos que lo rodeaban –la verdad es que no quiero perder mi tiempo así que haré esto rápido…_

_Avada Kedavr__a…_

_- NOOOO… -gritó Melinda intentando detenerlo, pero todo se volvió completamente negro._

- NOOOO… -grito Melinda despertando sobresaltada, viendo como comenzaba a amanecer –Merlín, esta amaneciendo ¿Cómo me quede dormida acá?

Rápidamente se colocó de pie y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada y se metió al castillo, pero hizo demasiado ruido para esas horas de la mañana por lo que la gata del celador, comenzó a perseguirla.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? –Pregunto Melinda mientras doblaba por una de las esquinas sorpresivamente, haciendo que la gata se resbalar y cayera escaleras abajo. Siguió corriendo, notando que estaba en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Daniel, por lo que sin pensarlo, se metió en ella y cerró la puerta para respirar con tranquilidad, apoyada de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Pensé que estarías dormida en tu habitación, como no te encontré… –dijo Daniel con una toalla colgada a la cintura y el cabello completamente mojado, imagen bastante sensual según Melinda.

- Es que… me quede dormida… en el árbol… y desperté de un… extraño sueño… -dijo Melinda respirando entrecortadamente.

- A ver, tranquilízate –dijo Daniel estirándole la mano, la cual Melinda tomo y lo seguí hasta la habitación –siéntate y respira…

Melinda respiró unos segundos mientras Daniel se sentaba a su lado y pasaba la mano por su espalda.

- Me ayudaría mucho… si te vistieras –dijo Melinda mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Daniel lanzara una carcajada y se colocara de pie.

- Anoche no te quejabas mucho y estaba sin nada –dijo Daniel en el oído de Melinda, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran.

- Lo sé… por eso mismo te lo digo… porque soy débil –dijo Melinda tirándose de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo también soy débil –dijo Daniel colocando su rostro sobre el de Melinda rozando los labios de Melinda, haciendo que está separara los labios, anhelante de algo más –pero tienes razón.

Dicho esto, Daniel se coloco de pie y se alejo de ella, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada y los labios desesperados por un beso.

- Dan… -dijo Melinda como una suplica a la cual Daniel no se pudo resistir y se devolvió sobre sus pasos y la tomo entre sus brazos para besarla apasionada y desesperadamente.

Melinda tomo la toalla que colgaba de la cintura de Daniel y de un solo tirón se la sacó, para lanzarla hacia una esquina de la habitación, haciendo reír a Daniel dentro del beso.

- ¿Qué hacías duchándote a esta hora? –Pregunto Melinda mientras tomaban aire y se daban una pausa.

- Iba a salir a correr un poco, pero creo… que ya no –dijo Daniel volviendo a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos se concentraban en desabrochar su túnica y comenzar a sacarle la ropa.

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana y Samantha hacía vanos intentos por levantar a Andy de la cama.

- Vamos Andy, debes ayudarme a despertar a Melinda o no podré –dijo Samantha zarandeándola.

- Está bien –dijo Andy levantándose con pesar para comenzar a caminar hacia las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Melinda. Las abrió de un solo manotazo y se topo con la cama perfectamente hecha.

- No está –dijo Andy despertando de la pura impresión -¿Por qué no está?

- Parece que no vino a dormir –dijo Samantha ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no está? –volvió a preguntar Andy dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- Que se yo, no me preguntes estupideces –dijo Samantha mirando a su amiga –mejor será que te cambies de ropa y bajemos a buscar, si no llega a clases con Snape, va a tener problemas.

Andy sintió con energía mientras se metía a la ducha y en cosa de 10 minutos ya estaba bajando las escaleras con el cabello mojado.

- Sécate ese cabello –dijo Samantha bajando tras ella.

- Eso no importa, debemos buscara a Melinda primero –dijo Andy pasando por alto a Mathw y a David que estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común, conversando animadamente.

- ¿Por qué tendrían que ir a buscar a mi hermana? –Pregunto Mathw con curiosidad dirigiéndose a su novia.

- Porque anoche no llego a dormir –dijo Andy apresuradamente.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Mathw extrañado.

- Sí, pero amor, ahora no preguntes y mejor ayúdanos a buscarla antes de clases porque sino, tendrá problemas con Snape –dijo Andy tomando la mano de su novio para salir a toda carrera hacia los pasillos del castillo.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a recorrer el castillo y cuando ya dieron 10 minutos para las 8 de la mañana se reunieron en la entrada del gran comedor donde ya todos estaban desayunando.

- Nada –dijo Andy mirando a Samantha y Daniel quienes negaban con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde puede haberse metido esta niña? –Pregunto Samantha con frustración.

- Con Daniel –dijo Mathw mirando más atrás de las chicas.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Pregunto Andy mirando a su novio.

- Porque ahí viene –dijo Mathw apuntando a la pelirroja que aparecía corriendo por las escaleras, amarrándose el cabello con una coleta, mientras Daniel bajaba las escaleras a su lado, arreglándose la túnica.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? –grito Andy parándose al frente a Melinda.

- Se me pasó la hora, luego te explico –dijo Melinda metiéndose en el gran comedor seguida de Daniel quien se fue directo a la mesa de profesores, dejando a los cuatro chicos parados, mirándose las caras.

- Deberíamos matarte –dijo Andy sentándose al lado de su amiga quien tomaba desayuno apresuradamente.

- Será mejor que dejemos eso para después o llegaremos tarde con Snape y no quiero tener problemas –dijo Melinda tragando, literalmente, si desayuno.

- Está bien, pero dinos ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? –Pregunto Mathw comenzando a desayunar.

- Estaba fuera y me tope con los chicos que salieron a dar una vuelta –dijo Melinda bebiendo un gran sorbo de su vaso de leche –luego llego Daniel y me fui a su despacho…

- ¿Ustedes dos solos? –Pregunto Mathw poniendo mala cara.

- Mathw, ahórrate los comentarios –dijo Melinda mientras seguía comiendo –luego salí a tomar un poco de aire y me senté bajo un árbol y me quede dormida y…

Melinda cayo unos segundos al recordar su sueño. Hasta ese momento, diversas "circunstancias" habían hecho que olvidara ese asunto por un momento, pero realmente le inquietaba ese sueño y mucho.

- ¿Y? –Pregunto Samantha con desesperación mientras engullía con maestría su desayuno.

- Eh… y despierte cuando estaba amaneciendo… -dijo Melinda mirando como su amiga la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Te dormiste apoyada en un árbol, en los jardines? –Pregunto David sorprendido.

- Sí –dijo Melinda mirando como sus amigos negaban con la cabeza.

- Que estupidez –dijo Andy bebiendo un poco de café.

- Bueno, ustedes preguntaron que era lo que había sucedido, yo solo les cuento –dijo Melinda encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, pero… Melinda –dijo Mathw mirándola seriamente, cosa que extraño a todos quienes dejaron por unos segundos de comer y se concentraron en el chico -¿Estas conciente de todas las cosas que te suceden? Porque créeme que a nadie le sucede tanta idiotez junta…

- Ya basta –dijo Melinda apuntando a su hermano con un tenedor –sabes que te quiero y mucho, pero si sigues molestando no dudare en usarlo…

Mathw sonrió mientras seguía comiendo al igual que los demás.

En 10 minutos, ya estaban todos corriendo hacia la clase de pociones, que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Doblaron una esquina y vieron como Dumbledor conversaba con varios hombres de túnica, entre los cuales estaba el ministro. Esperen ¿El ministro?

Melinda se detuvo abruptamente para devolverse hacia el hombre que, efectivamente, distinguió como el ministro de magia. Lo vio conversar con total normalidad, al igual que lo hacía Dumbledor.

- Al parecer solo fue un sueño tonto –dijo Melinda viendo como el director de la escuela los guiaba hacia su oficina. Al comenzar a caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Melinda, el ministro llevó su vista hacia el final del corredor.

Melinda intentó mirarlo más detenidamente y noto como en su rostro se formaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa, junto con un tono rojizo en sus ojos, que a Melinda se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –dijo Melinda mirando como el ministro seguía su camino con el resto de las personas, hacia el despacho de Dumbledor.

- ¡Melinda, date prisa o Snape nos castigara! –grito Samantha desde el final de las escaleras.

- 30 puntos menos para gryffindor –dijo Snape al verlos entrar.

- Lo sentimos profesor –dijo Samantha entrando seguida de Andy, Mathw, David y Melinda.

- Lo sentirán más si no más asiento rápido –dijo el huraño hombre comenzando a escribir en la pizarra.

- Realicen la poción y al final de la clase me entregan un frasco con ella –dijo el hombre sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

Los chicos se sentaron cada uno en su asiento y comenzaron a sacar sus materiales para comenzar a realizar la poción.

Melinda, estaba estática, pensando en esos ojos rojizos que la inquietaban por sobre manera, pero ¿De donde los conocía? No podía recordar muy bien, sabía al que algo andaba muy mal y que debía descubrirlo pronto.

- Melinda –dijo Samantha en un susurro intentando sacar de su ensimismamiento a Melinda, pero no lo logró.

- Señorita Potter –dijo Snape con su voz grave y rastrera -¿Necesita acaso una invitación para ponerse a trabajar? O es que ahora que su padre ha vuelto ¿usted se cree todo poderosa?

Su padre, claro. En él había visto esos ojos rojizos ante, pero cuando estaba… poseído.

- … el ministro… -dijo Melinda en voz alta haciendo que Snape frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Me está usted ignorando? Es usted una mal… -dijo Snape colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo en que Melinda se levantaba y salía corriendo hacia la puerta pero un hechizo del profesor la detuvo -¿Dónde cree que va? Le estoy hablando…

- ¡El profesor Dumbledor está en peligro! –grito Melinda sin pensar.

- ¿De que está hablando? –Pregunto Snape sin entenderla mientras salía pasaba por el lado de su escritorio y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, mirándola como bicho raro.

- ¡El ministro está poseído por Voldemort¡VOLDEMORT ENTRO AL CASTILLO! –grito Melinda perdiendo los estribos.

Snape la miró unos segundos mientras a todos se les corto la respiración de solo pensar en lo que Melinda había dicho.

- No juegue con esas cosas señorita Potter… -dijo Snape con voz aun más grave y baja.

- ¡No estoy jugando profesor Snape, le juro que lo que le digo es verdad! –Dijo Melinda acercándose a él con angustia –debe ayudarme a avisarle a los alumnos…

Snape la miro solo unos segundos a los ojos, intentando encontrar algún indicio que le demostrara que todo aquello era una broma, pero esa angustia que percibió solamente la vio una vez en los ojos de Harry, ocasión en la que estando en el despacho de Umbridge, este le dijo en clave que Sirius estaba en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de misterios. Esa había sido la única vez en su vida en la que había visto esos ojos verdes, suplicando por ayuda.

- Más le vale que esto no sea un juego o me encargare de que se arrepienta el resto de su vida, señorita Potter –dijo Snape abriendo la puerta fuertemente con ayuda de su varita para salir seguida de Melinda y el resto de los alumnos –vaya por la profesora Mcgonagall a su despacho e infórmele lo que sea que usted sabe, yo iré donde está el profesor Dumbledor…

Melinda asintió torpemente mientras se giraba con intenciones de correr hacia el otro lado.

- Melinda ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? –Pregunto Mathw, casi gritando a su hermana que tenia los ojos como plato.

- ¡Avísale a papá y trata de llevar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes! –grito Melinda mirando como los asustados alumnos de séptimo se miraban las caras sin entender –¡HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!

El grito de Mathw pareció despertar a Mathw, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se giró hacia sus compañeros y hablo fuerte y claro.

- ¡Vayan a todas las aulas y avisen que estamos en emergencia! –dijo Mathw comenzando a correr por donde se había ido Snape pero hacia el pasillo contrario.

- ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? MUEVANSE –grito Andy despertando de un transe al resto de sus compañeros, quienes torpemente se dividieron entre los pasillos para correr por la aulas y dar el aviso.

Snape corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. No estaba seguro de porque, pro le creía cada una de las palabras que esa mocosa había dicho.

Se detuvo de pronto frente a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña, subió las escaleras con sigilo y se pegó a la puerta para poder escuchar.

- … me parece que no estas en condiciones de protestar Dumbledor –dijo la voz soberbia de Draco.

- "¿Draco, aquí?" –Se pregunto mentalmente Snape, pero prefirió seguir escuchando.

- Tom, sabes perfectamente que no te permitiré que dañes a alguno de mis alumnos –dijo Dumbledor con voz firme.

- No estás en posición de protestar Dumbledor, yo tengo todas las de ganar ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien se percato de que yo utilice poción multijugos para transformarme en el ministro? –Pregunto la voz, a ratos distorsionada, de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hiciste con el ministro? –Pregunto Dumbledor sin mostrar el menos temor en su voz.

- Lo maté, hacía demasiado escándalo –dijo la voz de Voldemort desde el cuerpo de Malfoy.

- "No lo poseyó, lo sustituyo" –pensó Snape, tomando fuertemente su varita –"creo que tendré que mancharme las manos"

Sacó la capucha de su túnica e hizo aparecer una mascara completamente negra la que se colocó en su rostro, para luego abrir la puerta de par en par.

- _Reslaskio_ –dijo Snape apuntando a las cinco personas que estaban al lado de Draco Malfoy.

En cosa de segundos los hechizos comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos por todos lados. En un descuido de parte de los mortífagos que acababan de transformarse, Dumbledor tomo la cola de Fawkes y con un fogonazo, desapareció del despacho de la misma forma que lo hizo cundo Funge lo acuso de confabulación contra el ministerio, al descubrir el ED. Todos los mortífagos y al mismísimo Voldemort, dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy, estaban tremendamente sorprendidos. Snape aprovecho al gran humo que la escapa del director había provocado, junto con la sorpresa de todos, para desaparecer también, sin darle tiempo a los enmascarados de reaccionar.

- ¡Se ha ido! –grito uno de los hombres con frustración.

- ¡No importa, imbéciles¡Manden la señal a los demás… no quiero que quede nadie con vida! –Grito Voldemort haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran siniestramente rojos, mientras lanzaba una gran carcajada – ¡quiero que Hogwarts arda!...

Mathw corrió lo más rápido que puso y llegó hasta el despacho de Daniel. Había sido el único que se le había ocurrido para ocupar la chimenea.

No toco al entrar y simplemente se lanzó hacia la chimenea buscando los polvos flu.

- ¿Mathw¿Qué sucede¿Por qué entras así? –Pregunto Daniel extrañado y un poco enfadado.

- ¡Voldemort entró al castillo! –Gritó Daniel tomando los polvos en su mano -¡Necesito avisarle a mis padre!... ¡MANSIÓN POTTER!

Las llamas verdes envolvieron el cuerpo del joven Potter, para luego hacerlo desaparecer, despertando también a Daniel de su transe, quien solo atino a tomara su varita y salir corriendo de su oficina a buscar a Melinda, era lo único que en ese momento se le venía a la cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mathw apareció en la sala de su casa y salió a toda prisa del lugar en busca de sus padres.

- ¡PAPÁ!... ¡MAMÁ! –grito Mathw subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar al dormitorio de ellos. Abrió la puerta de sopetón, pero no encontró a nadie así que decidió recorrer todas las habitaciones. Tras unos minutos eternos y desesperantes para Mathw, sintió la puerta principal abrirse por lo que corrió y se poso al final de las escaleras.

- Mathw, hijo ¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunto Hermione entrando seguida de Harry, quien cargaba a Ámbar en sus brazos.

- ¡Voldemort entró al castillo¡Deben llamar a los aurors! –grito Mathw totalmente rojo a causa de haber corrido por toda la casa.

Harry bajo de golpe a Ámbar al suelo mientras corría hacia la sala a toda velocidad seguido de Hermione, Ámbar y Mathw, que bajo la mitad de las escaleras y luego salto el pasamanos, cayendo pesadamente en el pasillo.

- ¡HERMIONE, AVISA EN EL MINISTERIO! –gritó Harry metiéndose en la chimenea de tomando polvos flu -¡HOGWARTS!

Hermione miró a su hijo parado detrás de ella y miró a su pequeña quien miraba asustada a su hermano mayor y a su madre.

- ¡DODDY! –grito Hermione haciendo que el elfo apareciera de inmediato.

- Diga señora Potter –dijo el elfo mirando a la mujer.

- Cuida a Ámbar y no dejes que salga de la casa –dijo Hermione mirando al elfo quien asintió con energía –Mathw, ve al castillo y asegúrate de que tus hermanos estén bien, avisa que llegare con aurors…

Mathw asintió y desapareció por la chimenea dejando a Hermione sola con su hija quien comenzaba a llorar.

- Mi vida, no te muevas de aquí… prometo que todo estará bien – dijo Hermione besando la cabeza de su hija mientras tomaba su varia –_Expecto Patronum._

En segundos, humo blanco salió de la varita de Hermione y una nutria se formo delante de ella.

- Informa a todos los de la orden que están atacando el castillo –dijo la mujer mirando nuevamente a su hija mientras la nutria traspasaba las paredes y desaparecía –volveré pronto hija…

Tras esas palabras se metió a la chimenea y se dirigió directamente hacia el ministerio, más específicamente, hacia el departamento de aurors.

Angustia y desesperación, eso era lo que sentía en es momento. Corría pero no sabía exactamente hacia donde. Todos los alumnos estaban siendo llevados a las salas comunes y la planta baja del castillo ya era un campo de batalla.

Los profesores se enfrentaban con la inmensa cantidad de mortífagos y hombres lobos que empezaban a aparecer desde el porque prohibido por montones.

La angustia que sentía la sobrepasaba por momentos y no sabía donde ir. Debía ir a pelear con los demás, pero ¿Qué pretendía hacer¿A caso quería matar al padre de su mejor amiga? Claramente no y ya no podía utilizar la misma técnica que con su padre, dudaba mucho que tuviera la misma suerte y no muriera en el intento. Solo una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de si hacerlo o no.

- _… el destino hizo que tuvieras los poderes que tienes, el destino hizo que tu nacieras como ángel…_-pensó Melinda recordando las palabras de Daniel.

- El destino me hizo conocerte y el mismo destino hace que te pierda –dijo Melinda deteniéndose en medio del pasillo donde todos corrían hacia las plantas superiores –perdóname mi amor…

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con completa tranquilidad, pero con esa melancolía que en la madrugada la había invadido.

"Tal vez el destino me estaba preparando para esto" pensó Melinda mientras se paraba al comienzo de las escaleras.

Sacó el medallón que siempre colgaba en su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza para dejar salir su magia. Una luz segadora, proveniente del interior de Melinda comenzó a transformarla en ángel. Su cabello blanco y sus ojos grises hicieron presencia nuevamente, abandonando la apariencia de la antigua Melinda.

La luz llamó la atención de todos quienes batallaban infructuosamente en la planta baja. Miraron hacia la procedencia de la luz pero no había nadie.

- Vaya, has decidido pelear nuevamente… ahora si terminaremos nuestra batalla, pequeña Potter –dijo la voz de Voldemort, por sobre la de los demás mirando hacia el cielo.

Todos a su alrededor le imitaron, notando como una mujer de aspecto angelical, con cabellos blanco y ojos teóricamente grises, flotaba en el aire, totalmente descalza y con una túnica blanca, pegada al cuerpo en su parte superior y que ondeaba en la parte baja.

- Es hora de terminar mi misión –dijo Melinda lanzándose con todo hacia Voldemort.

Harry apareció en el despacho de Dumbledor y de inmediato se propuso salir en busca de sus hijos. Realmente era lo único que le interesaba en ese momento. Subió hacia la planta superior y vio como los alumnos de séptimo alo de todas las casas guiaban a sus compañeros hacia las torres altas del castillo, evitando por todos los medios el contado con los mortífagos que intentaban avanzar en el primer piso.

Divisó entre la cantidad inmensa de alumnos a Thomas y con cierta dificultad se acercó a él.

- Thomas –gritó entre los alumnos llamando la atención de su hijo, quien con dificultad, se abrió paso entre los alumnos y llegó hasta él.

- Papá ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Thomas sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde está Melinda? –Pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No lo sé, las chicas me dijeron que fura hacia la torre, nada más –dijo Thomas mirando como su padre miraba hacia todos lados con preocupación.

- Escúchame hijo, quiero que se encierren en la torre y que no salgan por nada de mundo hasta que la dama gorda abra –dijo Harry tomando a su hijo fuertemente por los hombros –cuídate mucho…

- Tu también papá –dijo Thomas mirando unos segundos a su padre para comenzara subir junto con sus compañeros.

- ¡Tío Harry! –grito Andy desde las escaleras.

- Andy –dijo Harry corriendo hacia la chica -¿Dónde está Melinda?

- No lo sé, Snape le dijo que fuera a buscara a Mcgonagall y a n supe de ella –dijo Andy con preocupación, apareciendo tras ella David y Samantha.

- Será mejor que se vayan a la torre, es peligroso estar aquí ahora –dijo Harry mirando la hija de Remus, pero una duda lo invadió en ese momento -¿Dónde está mi yo del pasado y los demás?

- Merlín, nadie les aviso nada de lo que está ocurriendo –dijo Andy mirando a Harry.

- Yo voy –dijo Samantha corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Sam, espera –dijo David corriendo tras ella.

Andy, al verlos, se giró con intenciones de ir tras ellos, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo.

- Asegúrate de que ellos estén seguros, el futuro de todos depende de ello –dijo Harry a lo que Andy sintió y salió corriendo tras sus amigos.

Harry los miro unos segundos antes de sacar su varita y correr hacia la planta baja para unirse a la batalla.

James, Sirius y los demás estaban tranquilamente en la sala de los menesteres como los últimos tres días.

- Merlín, perdí otra vez –dijo James enfadándose.

- Admítelo, no puedes contra el maestro –dijo Sirius mirando como el tablero de ajedrez mágico mostraba un claro "jaque mate", favorable a él.

- No seas soberbio… -dijo James riendo, pero una fuerte explosión los sorprendió -¿Qué fue eso?

Lily se acercó a la puerta y pego la oreja a ella para escuchar que sucedía fuera de la habitación.

- Se escucha mucho barullo –dijo Lily mirando a sus compañeros quienes se miraban las caras indecisos.

- Le prometimos a Dumbledor que no saldríamos de aquí –dijo Noe mirando a los demás, pero otra fuerte explosión los hizo retractarse.

- Sea lo que sea que sucede ahí afuera, es algo serio, así que me importa un carajo la promesa de Dumbledor y salgamos de una buena vez –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie con decisión.

Todos se miraron las caras unos segundos antes de tomar sus varitas y colocarse de pie.

- Vamos, entonces –dijo James abriendo la puerta con el lanzamiento de un solo hechizo.

Al estar abierta la puerta, todos salieron al pasillo y miraron al su alrededor intentando encontrar la cusa de tanto alboroto, pero solo se escuchaban explosiones y gritos, pero no sabían exactamente de donde.

- ¿Por donde vamos? –Pregunto Lily mirando a sus compañeros.

- ¡Chicos! –Grito Samantha apareciendo por uno de los pasillos – ¡están atacando el castillo!

- ¡¿Que?! –gritaron todos sorprendidos mientras David y Andy aparecían segundos después, detrás de Samantha.

- Sí, debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro –dijo Andy colocándose al lado de Samantha.

- ¿Estás demente? Por supuesto que no, nosotros vamos a ir a ayudar –dijo Harry sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica.

- No seas inconciente, de ustedes depende el futuro de todos, no pueden ir por ahí arriesgando sus vidas –dijo Andy con cierta desesperación, mirando a su padre.

- Andy, sabemos que les preocupa que estemos bien, pero nosotros fuimos traídos aquí para ayudar y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Remus mirando a su futura hija con toda convicción.

- Pues entonces nosotros también vamos –dijo Samantha con decisión.

- Como sea, pero movámoslos de una buena vez –dijo Sirius con impaciencia mientras los miraba a todos.

- Vamos, están peleando e el primer piso –dijo David sacando su varita y comenzando a correr en dirección hacia el primer piso.

Los pasos y los gritos le confirmaron que efectivamente, la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en el primer piso. Al llegar vieron todo lleno de humo, al igual que los vestigios de lo que iba de batalla. Paredes quebrajadas, el suelo saltado a causa de los hechizos, cuerpos en el suelo y bastante desesperación.

Los chicos intentaron identificar entre la gente a alguien conocido y vaya que lo hicieron. En medio de los hechizos pudieron distinguir a Harry, Hermione, Remus, Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Ginny y varios miembros de la orden, entre ellos ojo loco Moody.

- Debemos ir… -dijo Remus mirándose a si mismo luchar.

- Chicos –grito Mathw desde uno de los costados del pasillo.

- Mathw, estaba preocupada –dijo Andy corriendo al encuentro de su novio.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes? –Pregunto Daniel subiendo las escaleras mientras esquivaba hechizos y dejaba fuera de combate a su oponente –deben de estar en un lugar seguro…

- ¿Dónde está Melinda? –Pregunto el joven Harry mirando entre todo el humo y las ruinas.

- Aun no lo sé, pero ustedes deben salir de aquí ahora mismo –dijo Daniel con autoridad mirando a los chicos.

- nosotros queremos pelear –dijo Sirius bajando las escaleras al igual que el resto, comenzando a enfrentar a un grupo de mortífagos que se preparaba para avanzar.

- Así que sacaron a los niños de la guardería para pelear –dijo uno de los mortífagos que parecían ser jóvenes porque ninguno reconoció a James y a los demás.

- Vas a ver de que son capaces los niños –dijo Samantha lanzándose a pelear al igual que los demás.

Melinda y Voldemort se habían enfrascado en una batalla jamás antes vista. Melinda no tenía su varita, pero realmente no lo hacia falta ya que sus manso canalizaban sus poderes. Por otro lado Voldemort lanzaba hechizos sin detenerse mientras intentaba protegerse de la ofensiva que lanzaba Melinda.

Sus cuerpos se elevaban por los cielos ignorando por completo la batalla campal que se desarrollaba en la planta baja del castillo y que comenzaba a avanzar lentamente.

- Vaya, creo que has estado practicando –dijo Voldemort deteniendo su ataque para descansar, cosa que Melinda también agradeció ya que estaba bastante cansada –pero eso no te bastara…

- Eso lo veremos –dijo Melinda volviendo a atacar.

En cosa de segundos una decena de hechizos atacaron a Voldemort quien intentó en vano protegerse, pero al hacerlo perdió algo muy importante, el contacto visual.

Cuando sintió que los ataques cesaron, intento posar su vista en Melinda pero esta había desaparecido.

- ¿Donde está? –dijo Voldemort casi en un susurro, mientras giraba en el aire intentando encontrarla.

- Aquí –dijo Melinda apareciendo a escasos centímetros de él, distancia desde la cual le lanzó un hechizo que lo mando en picada contra el castillo, haciendo que su cuerpo traspasara las paredes y se incrustara contra la muralla, mientras ella relanzaba en picada tras él. Entro por el agujero que hizo al traspasar la pared y se paro para dar el golpe de gracia, pero para desgracia de Melinda, Voldemort aprovecho el humo que había provocado su caíd, para escabullirse entre los atacantes, situándole muy cerca de Samantha. Cuando Melinda se percató de la cercanía con su amiga intento acercarse, pero Voldemort fue más rápido y ataco a la chica, quien sin darse cuenta a tiempo, recibió todo el impacto del _expelliarmus. _El cuerpo de Samantha salió despedido contra la pared, mientras Voldemort miraba con un rostro triunfante el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Samantha, desde el cuerpo de Malfoy.

- …papá… -dijo Samantha mirando adolorida como Malfoy, poseído por Voldemort, se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- SAMANTHA –grito Pansy al ver a su hija a merced de Voldemort.

Melinda se lanzó en picada hacia Voldemort para intentar detenerlo, pero algo más poderoso, lo hizo por ella.

Draco Malfoy, desde el interior de su propio cuerpo comenzó a luchar contra Voldemort para impedir que se acercara a su hija.

- No… a ella no la tocaras –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy contrayéndose dentro del mismo.

- Tu ya no existe… -dijo Voldemort comenzando a ganar la batalla interna y apuntando a Samantha con su varita.

Melinda al verlo, se apareció al lado del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, con intenciones de atacarlo antes que le lanzara una maldición a su amiga, pero el grito desgarrador de Draco Malfoy, desde el interior de su cuerpo, la detuvo.

- NOOOOOO… -grito desgarradoramente Draco Malfoy haciendo que Voldemort comenzara a salir por sus poros, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

El aparente aura de Voldemort, di una vuelta en el aire y se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Melinda, pillándola completamente desprevenida. En cosa de segundos se introdujo en su cuerpo, mientras Draco Malfoy caía inconsciente al suelo a su lado.

Melinda se doblo como un obvio y comenzó a retroceder mientras gemía.

- ¡HIJA! –grito el Harry adulto desde unos metros más atrás, intentando acercarse, pero todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Todos posaron su atención en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Daniel al igual que Hermione y Harry se hizo paso entre la gente para acercarse a Melinda que caía de rodillas al suelo, haciendo aparecer a duras penas, una daga en sus manos antes de perder su transformación de ángel.

- Melinda, detente –dijo Daniel viendo las intenciones de Melinda.

La chica levantó su vista por unos segundos antes de sonreírle imperceptiblemente y enterrarse la daga por completo en el estomago, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente a causa del dolor.

Daniel llegó a tiempo para detener el cuerpo de la chica que comenzaba a caer al suelo.

- ¡Que hiciste! –grito con desesperación mientras sus ojos comenzaban llenarse de lágrimas.

- Lo… lamento –dijo Melinda mientras Harry llegaba a su lado, al igual que Hermione, pero ninguno fue capaz de acercarse a su hija que estaba completamente ensangrentada, parecía que ambos estaban en shock.

- Melinda… no… -dijo Daniel mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con desesperación.

- Perdóname… no… no puedo cumplir… con…. la promesa… -dijo Mientras sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, comenzaban a cerrarse –no pude… ganarle… a la… muerte…

Daniel la sostuvo mientras veía como esos ojos verdes comenzaban a desaparecer bajo los pesados parpados. Notó su mano tibis sobre su mejilla mientras cerraba completamente los ojos y exhalaba su último suspiro.

- … Melinda… -dijo Daniel mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y movía el inerte cuerpo de su amor, pero ella no despertaba y no lo haría jamás.

La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –grito Daniel desgarradoramente, haciendo que el silencio más sepulcral se posara en toda Hogwarts...

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola... como lo dije al comienzo del capitulo, este es el penultimo capitulo y quedo uno más, aparte del epilogo._**

**_No voy a hacer comentarios hacerca del final del capitulo porque la verdad me costo bastante escribirlo, no por falta de imaginacion, sino porque me daba demasiada pensa imaginarse ma escena. En fin, espero que ustedes hagan los comentarios en sus review.  
No estoy segura de cuando volvere a ectualizar, pero me doy el plazo de dos semanas más porque el proximo capitulo también será largo, además ya entro nuevamente a la universidad y tengo que ponerme las pilas con mis estudios. Lo que si recurden que puede que sea un poco más, depende de lo movida que esten las cosas...  
Quiero agradecer también los reviews:_**

**_Mica-prongs, Magic.Twins07, Emily Black, Juliee, Laura Jane Potter y HermyPotter17_**

**_A todos muchas gracuas por su ánimos y sus ganas.  
Bueno, eso es todo. Un beso para todos y espero sus comentarios..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora.._**

**(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥****konnyta-granger ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´ ·.¸)·.¸)**


	38. Recessum Tempus Ego

Capítulo 38: Recessum Tempus Ego

El silencio más espantoso se formo en todo el castillo en el momento en que el cuerpo de Melinda Potter entraba al gran comedor, lugar que ahora serviría para velarla.

El llanto fue el único sonido que por momentos resonó en aquella habitación.

En primera fila, unos padres cuyo consuelo no alcanzarían jamás, hermanos que no podían contener el llanto y dos amigas que se abrazaban con fuerza intentando ser fuertes. Representantes del ministerio, amigos y compañeros llenaban las sillas que en ese momento llenaban el salón.

En una esquina, completamente tapados por unas cortinas, se encontraban James y los demás. Lily se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de su novio, mientras no dejaba de llorar. Había conocido a la algún día sería su nieta, pero en ese momento la estaba despidiendo, eso era antinatural, eran los mayores quienes debían ser despedidos.

A su lado, Harry se encontraba erguido, con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto, pero con su mente en otro lugar. No podía entender que en ese momento estaban despidiendo a su hija, su primogénita, a la que solo meses atrás había visto nacer y a la que había jurado proteger con su vida.

- Te falle… -dijo Harry suspirando sonoramente.

- Fue su elección –dijo Remus a su lado, mirando con tristeza, como su futura hija no déjala de llorar con desesperación y desconsuelo.

Harry lo miró unos segundos, pensando en la elección que había hecho su hija. Había derrotado a Voldemort, si, pero al precio más alto que podía cobrarse. La vida de su hija.

Toda la comunidad mágica del colegio estaba, de cierto como, conforme con la muerte de Voldemort, pero nadie estaba feliz. Pareciera que una tristeza se había dejado caer sobre todo Londres. Un ángel había caído y todos lo notaron.

Campanas sonaron tres veces, retumbando en los oídos de todos, dando por terminada la triste ceremonia.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Daniel? –Pregunto Sirius, quien tomaba con fuerza la mano de Noe, quien lloraba en completo silencio.

- No lo he visto desde ayer –dijo James mirando a su compañero –cuando trajeron el… cuerpo de Melinda, él desapareció.

- Debe de estar devastado –dijo Remus mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Melinda, en una tarima, cubierto por una túnica roja escarlata, en honor a su casa, Gryffindor.

- Lo entiendo –dijo Harry girándose para comenzar a caminar silenciosamente hacia la salida del salón, bajo la mirada de sus seis acompañantes.

- Déjenlo solo, es mejor así –dijo Lily mirando como su hijo desaparecía.

En una habitación completamente a oscuras, se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre con pantalones y sin camisa, que no dejaba de beber y beber de una botella a medio llenar, que competía para hacerle competencia a otra botella, tirada a su lado, que se encontraba completamente vacía.

- Mi ángel… -dijo la voz llorosa de Daniel mientras miraba el cielo -¿Por qué dejaste que la conociera, si luego me la quitarías?... eres cruel…

Volvió a llevarse la botella a la boca mientras trababa grandes cantidades de alcohol.

De pronto sintió que tocaban la puerta, pero no estaba para las visitas de nadie, por lo que dejó que tocaran.

- Daniel… -dijo la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta –Voy a entrar…

- ¡Ándate, no necesito a nadie! –Dijo Daniel volviendo a beber mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse –solo la necesitaba a ella… pero ya no la tengo…

Harry entro a la oscura habitación e intento divisarlo. Lo encontró tirado en un rincón, totalmente ahogado de borracho. Lo miró con cierta tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

- Daniel… deja de beber, la ceremonia ya termino… -dijo Harry colocándose en cuclillas, delante de él.

- No… esto es lo único que me quita la angustia –dijo Daniel mientras seguía bebiendo.

- Ella ya se fue, ya no hay nada que hacer… -dijo Harry intentando quitarle la botella, pero un fuerte manotazo por parte de Daniel lo hizo desistir.

- Es fácil decirlo… tu volverás a tu tiempo y la tendrás ahí, contigo… pero ¿Y yo¿Yo que hago¿Qué hago sin ella?... ya no puedo vivir –dijo Daniel comenzando a llorar con tristeza para tirar la botella con fuerza contra la muralla, haciendo que se quebrara en mil pedazos y el liquido saliera despendido hacia todas partes, manchando la pared –ya no hay nada que hacer… solo morir con ella…

Harry, lo miró unos segundos mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando. Se colocó de pie y camino hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Daniel, lo detuvo.

- …ella no merecía morir… yo no cumplí con mi misión –dijo Daniel antes que Harry cerrara la puerta tras él.

"Misión… yo tampoco cumplí con mi misión" Pensó Harry caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos y las escaleras.

Imágenes y palabras se le venían a la mente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí si no había sido capaz de salvar a su hija?

- "_Fue su elección_" –sonó la voz de Remus en su mente.

- "_Tú volverás a tu tiempo y la tendrás contigo…"-_dijo la voz de Daniel en su cabeza.

- Volver… -dijo Harry deteniéndose de pronto, frente a una puerta que acababa de aparecer frente a él –si lo hice antes, podré volver a hacerlo ahora…

Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero solo con una cosa en mente, no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así.

- Insisto que deberíamos dejarlo solo –dijo Lily caminando al lado de James.

- No creo que sea lo mejor –dijo James mirando a su novia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Noe mirando al moreno.

- No te lo puedo explicar, pero… tenia algo extraño… no quiero que haga una locura –dijo James doblando por una de las esquinas.

- Pero ¿Dónde piensas buscarlo? –Pregunto Sirius caminando detrás de él, seguidos de Remus y Ashly.

- En el lugar donde hemos estado los últimos días, en la sala de los menesteres –dijo James comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- Si va a hacer una locura, como dices, dudo mucho que se vaya a meter ahí –dijo Remus a su amigo.

- Me extraña Remus –dijo James mirando a su amigo –pensé que eras mas inteligente….

Todos se miraron extrañados al ver al chico alzar las cejas, pero sin esbozar una sonrisa, a esas alturas, toda muestra de alegría se había evaporado.

- No existe otro lugar dentro del castillo donde podamos estar sin ser detectados… obviamente la habitación debe de haberse transformado en otra cosa, ahora nosotros, solo debemos pedirle que nos lleve donde esta Harry –dijo James parándose frente a la puerta que comenzaba a aparecer frente a ellos.

Harry llevaba un rato leyendo aquella libreta, era realmente una coincidencia que aquella libreta, con las anotaciones de su yo de ese tiempo, estuviera escondida en esa habitación.

- Con esto podré modificar el hechizo –dijo Harry haciendo anotaciones en una libreta, acción que le hizo recordar mucho a su Hermione.

Llevaba un par de hojas escritas y una par de horas en aquella actividad. De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron James y compañía.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó James entrando y dirigiéndose directamente a él.

- Estaba intentando salvar a Melinda –dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de sus anotaciones.

- Harry, ya basta… ella está muerta y no hay nada que hagas ahora que la reviva –dijo Sirius con fuerza mirando al chico.

- Puede que en este momento no, pero antes que todo suceda, podemos evitarlo –dijo Harry haciendo un punto en sus anotaciones –sí, creo que puede funcionar.

- ¿De que estas hablando Harry? –Pregunto Lily mirándolo con preocupación.

- Encontré este libro con las anotaciones de mi, en este tiempo –dijo Harry señalando una libreta negra –aquí están todos los pasos que realice para crear ese hechizo…

- ¿Qué con eso Harry? –Pregunto Noe mirándolo.

- Ocupe estas mismas conclusiones para modificar el hechizo y ahora podemos viajar al momento en el que nosotros queramos, pero en un periodo de una semana atrás como máximo –dijo Harry mirándolos con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero ellos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados.

- Harry, sabemos que todo esto ha sido muy fuerte, pero… -dijo Lily con tono conciliador.

- No… yo voy a ir a impedir su muerte –dijo Harry con decisión mirándolos a todos quienes se miraron las caras, sorprendidos.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto James con total seriedad.

- Totalmente seguro –dijo Harry mirando a su padre, quien asintió unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- Yo voy contigo –dijo James con decisión, colocándose a su lado.

- Maldición, tendré que ir también –dijo Sirius colocándose al otro lado de Harry.

- Que más da –dijo Remus colocándose al lado de Sirius.

Las tres chicas se miraron las caras y se encogieron de hombres antes de asentir en silencio.

- Ya no tenemos nada que perder –dijo Lily mientras todos se colocaban en circulo.

- Bien, tienen que hacer lo siguiente –dijo Harry tomando su varita y haciendo un movimientos de muñera con ella –hagan esté movimiento y repetir todos juntos… _Recessum Tempus Ego._

Todos se miraron las caras unos segundos y Harry contó hasta tres.

- 1… 2… 3 –dijo Harry dando la señal.

- _Recessum Tempus Ego _–dijeron todos mientras un torbellino los succionaba hacia su centro, como habían vivido ya dos veces antes.

Sintieron que caían y caían, pero todo era oscuridad. De pronto dejaron de sentir las cosas a su alrededor.

Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando el techo rojizo de una habitación. Se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

- Chicos –dijo Harry para ver si estaba solo o no.

- ¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto la voz de James, no muy lejos de la de Harry.

- Sí –dijeron todos de manera quejumbrosa.

- ¿Funciono? –Pregunto Harry colocándose de pie para mirar la habitación, reconociéndola en seguida –algo me dice que sí…

Todos se fueron colocándose de pie para mirar la habitación, reconociéndola como la misma en la que estuvieron los últimos tres días, escondidos de los investigadores del ministerio.

- Salgamos para… -dijo Lily mirándolos a todos pero dos toques en la puerta los hizo callarse.

- Adelante –dijo Sirius con cierto temor.

- Buenos días chicos –dijo Dumbledor saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa, la cual los chicos no fueron capases de devolver.

- Hola profesor… -dijo Harry sintiéndose tremendamente extraño al vivir dos veces esa misma escena, pero con total conciencia de ello.

- Venia a pedirles que… -dijo Dumbledor, pero de pronto se calló frunciendo el ceño -¿No les parece que esto ya lo habían vivido antes?

Todos se miraron las caras con preocupación, mientras eran observados con cierto escepticismo por parte del director.

- No… -dijo Harry intentando disimular, mirando a todos a su alrededor para que le apoyaran.

- No profesor, yo no siento nada… deben ser percepciones suyas –dijo Lily mirándole con una sonrisa mientras Dumbledor los analizaba a todos.

- Claro… bueno, vine a pedirles que se mantuvieran en la habitación porque vendrá el ministro y no queremos tener problemas ni sospechas –dijo dumbledor caminando hacia la puerta -… chicos, el tiempo es una cosa peligrosa, aunque a veces la angustia y el dolor nos hace hacer cosas peligrosas por quienes amamos… tengan mucho cuidado, la oportunidad solo se presenta una vez…

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras de parte del director antes de retirarse ¿A caso él sabía que habían viajado en el tiempo?

- No, el no puede saber nada ¿O si? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a sus compañeros, en busca de apoyo.

- No lo sé, de Dumbledor me espero cualquier cosa –dijo Harry mirando a sus acompañantes –pero por ahora debemos ver la forma de que nada de lo que sucedió, vuelva a suceder.

- Pero Harry, no sabemos nada de lo que sucedió mientras nosotros estábamos aquí dentro –dijo Noe mirando al chico.

- No, pero con lo que sabemos debemos intentar armar algo y estar muy atentos a cualquier cosa que surja –dijo Harry con convicción mientras los llamaba para que se sentaran junto a él.

- Bien, por el momento lo sabemos que Malfoy expulso a Voldemort de su cuerpo para proteger a su hija –dijo Sirius mirando a Harry -¿Quieres matar a Malfoy para salvar a Melinda?

- Sirius, tu sarcasmo no nos sirve en estos momentos –dijo Harry mirándolo severamente –y aunque en el fondo no me molesta matar a Malfoy junto con Voldemort, no lo haría jamás, no soy ese tipo de personas…

- Está bien, pero no nos desviemos del tema –dijo Lily intentando evitar alguna pelea –ya estamos aquí, ahora solo debemos ver muy bien cada paso que daremos para no equivocarnos.

- Solo debemos evitar que Voldemort posea el cuerpo de Melinda, es por esa razón que ella se enterró la daga, para encerrarlo en su cuerpo y que muriera junto con ella –dijo Harry bajando un poco la mirada.

- Entonces debemos evitar que Samantha se meta en la batalla –dijo Ashly encogiéndose de hombros.

- No es mala idea, de esa forma Malfoy no va a tener la tentativa de atacarla y no tendrá que expulsar a Voldemort de su cuerpo –dijo Lily mirando a Harry quien analizaba la situación.

- Nosotros nos encontramos con ella cuando salimos de aquí –dijo James recordando la situación –nos dijeron que no nos metiéramos y nosotros nos fuimos corriendo hacia la batalla sin escucharla.

- Quizás si nosotros no vamos a la batalla, ellos también se queden con nosotros –dijo Remus –la verdad tampoco me agrada la idea de que pueda ser Andy la que resulte herida.

- Pues en ese caso, nos iremos con ellos y nos aseguraremos que sean ellos los que estén a salvo –dijo Sirius mirándolos a todos quienes asintieron.

De pronto sintieron estallar la chimenea y una fila de elfos domésticos apareció para servirles el desayuno.

- Por fin, ya me moría de hambre –dijo Sirius saltando hacia una de las bandejas para dejarla sobre la mesa y comenzar a comer.

Harry fue el único que se quedo sentado uno momentos más analizando la situación, era el momento para poder ayudar en algo en esa época, por algo habían sido traídos ¿O no?

Habían pasado cerca de hora y media cuando unas fuertes explosiones comenzaron a escucharse por el castillo, explosiones que ellos ya habían escuchado con anterioridad, pero está vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Todos se colocaron de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces, hicieron explotar la puerta, salieron por entre la humareda y miraron alrededor del pasillo que estaba completamente vacío.

- ¿Debemos esperar a que aparezcan? –Pregunto Noe mirando a su alrededor al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- No lo creo –dijo Sirius mirando hacia el pasillo donde comenzaba a aparecía Samantha, seguida de Daniel y Andy.

- ¡Chicos! –Grito Samantha llegando hacia ellos – ¡están atacando el castillo!

Todos se miraron las caras, era extraña la sensación de vivir algo por segunda vez y con plena conciencia de ello.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Lily intentando parecer sorprendida.

- Sí, debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro –dijo Andy colocándose al lado de Samantha.

- Claro –dijo James asintiendo mientras comenzaban a caminar por el camino contrario hacia donde se realizaba la batalla. Samantha, Andy y Daniel los llevaron por el pasillo a toda carrera y comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a otra de las torres que estaba vacía.

- Alguien debe irse para verificar que todo suceda como está planeado –dijo Sirius en el oído de James, esté de inmediato hecho un vistazo a Harry quien entendió le entendió y con sumo cuidado se escabullo por entre los pasillo y se fue al campo de batalla.

Corrió escaleras abajo sin fijarse con quienes se topaba y con quienes no, por lo que paso por alto que se topo con Mathw, quien al verlo se extraño y comenzó a seguirlo.

Los chicos, en cosa de segundos llegaron a la entrada de la torre, pero Andy al verlos aparecer detrás de ellos se percato de inmediato que no estaba Harry, ya se le hacia extraño que hubiera aceptado con tanta tranquilidad.

- ¿Donde está Harry? –Pregunto Andy mirando a sus compañeros.

- Eh… -dijo Lily con nerviosismo, no era buena para guardar secretos.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo Andy comenzando a correr por el camino donde se venían.

- ¡ANDY! –grito Samantha saliendo tras ella.

- NOOO… –grito James al ver que la rubia se iba tras su amiga. No lo pensó dos veces y salió tras ella al igual que Sirius y Remus. Lily, Ashly, Noe y Daniel se miraron las caras unos segundos antes de salir tras ella también.

Harry llegó en poco tiempo a la batalla, al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Daniel y Mathw. Observó como todos estaban enfrascados en una gran batalla y sacó su varita con intenciones de unirse también.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?! Debes irte a un lugar seguro –dijo Mathw apareciendo a su lado y tomándolo por un brazo.

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Mathw –dijo Harry zafándose del brazo de Mathw, con intenciones de ir a la batalla, pero la voz de Andy los detuvo a ambos.

- Harry… Merlín ¿En que estabas pensando? No puedes estar aquí –dijo Andy respirando con dificultad, mientras aparecía Samantha junto con James, Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? –Harry mirándolos a los tres chicos con el ceño fruncido.

- Se vino corriendo –dijo James señalando a Samantha.

- Él se vio corriendo –dijo Samantha señalando a Harry quien negó con la cabeza mirando a Sirius y a los demás.

- Ustedes deberían correr si no quieren morir –dijo un mortífago que comenzaba a subir las escaleras junto a otros 12 mortífagos.

- _Expelliarmus_ –grito Lily que aparecía corriendo por el pasillo junto con Ashly, Noe y Daniel.

- Maldita estúpida –dijo uno de los mortífagos lanzándose a pelear contra loa chicos.

Todos sacaron sus varitas con rapidez y olvidándose de la discusión, comenzaron la batalla en medio del pasillo. Probablemente los mortífagos eran jóvenes reclutados en estos últimos años de anonimato por parte de Voldemort y sus seguidores, ya que nadie reconoció ni a Harry, Jame o a los demás.

En cosa de segundos, varios de los aurors que venían del ministerio se acercaron para apoyarlos he impedir que siguieran avanzando más hacia el centro del castillo y que no pudieran subir donde estaban los alumnos.

Harry intento escabullirse entre los contrincantes y bajar hacia la entrada del castillo y poder divisar a Melinda, pero era difícil sacarse a tantos mortífados del encima.

De pronto sintió como otra persona comenzaba a cubrirle la espalda y a batallar junto con el. Giró la cabeza con algo de dificultad y sin dejar de prestar atención a su contrincante y notó que se trataba de Daniel.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Es demasiado peligroso, deben irse, alguien puede reconocerlos –dijo Daniel peleando con maestría.

- ¿Dónde está Melinda? –Pregunto Harry ignorando la pregunta y el comentario.

- No lo sé, solo sentí que se transformo hace un rato, pero no la he encontrado, en eso estoy, pero aparentemente no esta peleando aquí –dijo Daniel derrotando a su contrincante y lanzándolo por una de las ventanas hacia fuera por la fuerza de su hechizo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está peleando? –Pregunto Harry comenzando a cubrirse ya que su contrincante le estaba causando más problemas de los que esperaba.

- Porque siento que está utilizando sus poderes –dijo Daniel girándose y desarmando al contrincante de Harry.

- Debemos encontra… -dijo Harry girándose hacia Daniel, pero el gran estruendo producido al destruirse parte del techo, los hizo a todos girar.

Vieron como algo entraba a gran velocidad y se estrellaba contra la muralla, haciendo que el polvo se levantara. En segundos una mancha blanca entro por el mismo agujero, colocándose a cierta distancia.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Melinda miró hacia el lugar donde hacía caído su contrincante, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Harry, quien observaba con atención, noto como algo se movía entre las paredes hacia las escaleras. Sin pensarlo demasiado camino hacia las escaleras con intenciones de interponerse, pero Daniel desenvaino su espada con mayor rapidez que él y se coloco delante, preparándose para el ataque de Voldemort.

Melinda percibió los movimientos y con agilidad se giro por sobre todos y se lanzó contra las escaleras.

Voldemort se materializo frente a Daniel, pero se despreocupo de Melinda, quedando frente a dos contrincantes, totalmente en desventaja.

- ¡NO, PAPA! –grito Samantha, saliendo por entre los mortífagos que miraban atónitos la escena. Era muy extraño ver a Daniel con ese aire imponente y a ese ser misterioso que con solo mirarlo te sentías completamente desarmado.

- ¡Samantha, no…! –grito Harry alcanzando a sacarla del camino en el momento en que Voldemort aprovechaba la desconcentración de Daniel, quien se había girado hacia Harry, mientras Melinda, quien se encontraba demasiado cerca, se paralizaba en el aire.

Voldemort, giró y abrió los brazos, comenzando a salir y dejar el cuerpo de Malfoy, de la misma manera que lo hizo Harry.

Melinda, sintió el gran poder que comenzaba a emanarse he intentó alejarse de aquella aura, pero a esas alturas era demasiado tarde.

- ¡MELINDA! –grito el Harry adulto intentando acercarse a su hija.

Solo escucho el grito de su padre, desde el otro lado del lugar y un fuerte fogonazo, mientras que con sus brazos intentaba cubrirse el rostro, preparándose para la envestida de aquella aura, pero eso jamás sucedió.

Abrió los ojos y sacó los brazos de su rostro, notando como unos largos cabellos canosos le cubrían la visión. Sintió solo un leve quejido de parte del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, seguido del cantar de Fawkes, que surcaba los cielos del castillo, pasando por sobre las cabezas de todos. En una de esas vueltas, dejo caer algo pesado, a la persona que Melinda tenía delante y a la que ella un no podía identificar.

De pronto, levantó su cabeza y vio frete a ella como aquella persona comenzaba a girarse. Melinda lo reconoció de inmediato y con gran asombro intento acercarse, pero su rostro era algo realmente macabro.

Se contorsionada a causa de la lucha contra Voldemort en su interior y sus ojos oscilaban de un celeste intenso y un tono rojizo que le daba un aspecto totalmente diabólico al rostro del anciano.

Melinda estaba tan asombrada con el rostro de Dumbledor que no notó como sus manos llevaron con un rápido movimiento una espada hacia su cuerpo, hundiéndola con fuerza, pero sin la alcanzar de traspasarse, causando que su respiración de cortara a causa del dolor.

Melinda vio el cuerpo de Dumbledor acercarse y desvanecerse por lo que se cercó apresurada y lo sostuvo en el aire unos segundos, para que luego girara en el aire a causa de su peso, cayendo recostado en las piernas y en el torso de Melinda.

En cosa de segundos los dos Harry y todos los aurors, profesores y miembros de la orden, intentaron acercarse mientras los mortífagos que veían como su señor estaba condenado a muerte, comenzaban a huir del castillo.

- Profesor Dumbledor –dijo Melinda mirando como el hombre comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Daniel se acercó y se poso junto a Melinda, mientras el Harry del pasado, James y los demás se abrían paso entre la gente para acercarse un poco. Todos hicieron un circulo a su alrededor, pero permaneciendo una distancia prudente, ya que aun temían que Voldemort saliera del cuerpo de Dumbledor he intentara poseer a alguno de ellos o que la misma Melinda, quien sorprendió a todos con sus apariencia y sus poderes.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo el Harry del pasado mientras su vista se encontraba a la distancia con la del anciano.

- Es… mi… decisión… -dijo el anciano mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

- Tengo que hacer algo –susurro Melinda con desesperación mientras miraba como la sangre brotaba y brotaba del cuerpo del anciano sin detenerse.

- Llevémoslo a San Mungo –dijo la voz de una mujer desde las personas a su alrededor.

- No, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Voldemort posea a alguien más –dijo Melinda con decisión, mientras buscaba ayuda en los ojos de Daniel.

- No podemos hacer nada, si sacamos a Voldemort, de todos modos Albus morirá –dijo Daniel en un tono bajo, que solo Melinda y el anciano pudieron oír.

- Déjenme ir… vienen por mi… Alice… -dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras a los pies del director el cuerpo de una mujer comenzaba a formarse de una serie de luces blancas que giraban.

Melinda y Daniel, miraban atónitos como una mujer de apariencia muy similar a la que tomaba Melinda cuando se transformaba en ángel, se posaba frente a ellos y les sorprendía.

- Vine por ti Albus, por fin llegó el momento –dijo la chica mirando con infinita ternura al anciano.

- ¿Quién… eres? –Pregunto Melinda mirando a la mujer que flotaba al igual que ella, a los pies de Dumbledor

- Mi nombre es Alice, creo que ya has escuchado de mi –dijo Alice mirando con una sonrisa a Melinda, quien solo era capaz de mirarla –todas estamos muy orgullosas de ti… y también de Daniel, han cumplido su misión satisfactoriamente.

- Pero… el profesor Dumbledor… -dijo Melinda mirando como Dumbledor miraba embelezado a la mujer.

- Él ya cumplió su misión aquí, ya te ayudó a encontrar tu camino, ahora es hora de llevármelo como debí haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo –dijo la mujer mirando al director con ¿Amor? Era difícil describirlo.

- Tu eres un ángel –dijo Daniel mirándola igual de sorprendido, pero noto como solo ellos miraban a la mujer y el resto parecía no notarla.

- No, ellos no pueden verme… pero es muchísimo mejor así –dijo Alice mirando hacia el Harry del pasado y a los demás, quienes miraban con impotencia como la vida de Albus Dumbledor de apagaba –ahora tengo que pedirles que cumplan con su ultima misión.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Melinda ganándose la mirada de Alice.

- Debes devolverlos a sus respectivos tiempos… -dijo Alice mirando como Melinda abría la boca para preguntar –Sí, si tienes los poderes para poder hacerlo, solo propóntelo y lo lograras…

Melinda iba a hacer otra pegunta, pero el cuerpo del director comenzó respirar más agitadamente haciendo que volcara toda su atención hacia él.

- Llegó el momento –dijo Alice mirando al hombre, quien entendió y sonrió con gratitud.

La mujer estiro las manos hacia el cuerpo moribundo del hombre y mientras este cerraba los ojos y exhalaba su último suspiro, la mujer estiró las manos hacia su cuerpo y el alma de Dumbledor comenzó a salir, pero no era el aura de un anciano, sino la de un joven hombre de cabellos negros y unos asombrosos ojos celestes. El hombre se colocó al lado de Alice, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Dumbledor volvió su vista hacia Melinda y Daniel que seguían con el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledor, mientras todos a su alrededor comenzaban a moverse, pero nadie había notado la actitud de Daniel y Melinda.

- Cuídense mucho chicos –dijo Dumbledor con una voz juvenil mientras Melinda lo miraba atónita.

- Melinda –dijo Alice fijándose en la chica –has cumplido muy bien tu misión y es por eso que te hemos concedido un deseo… el que tu quieras…

Melinda no terminaba de salir de su sorpresa, cuando Alice hizo aparecer entre sus manos una esfera celeste entre sus manos, que era muy similar a una burbuja dentro del agua.

- Con está esfera podrás cumplir el deseo que tu más quieras… -dijo Alice haciendo que flotara en el aire y llegara hasta Melinda –ahora debemos irnos… cuídense y cuando sea su momento, los estaremos esperando…

Daniel y Melinda no supieron que decir en el momento, más que asentir y ver como desaprecian dejando solamente una estela de luces brillantes que comenzaban a girar hasta desaparecer.

- Melinda –dijo una voz a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y haciéndola girar.

- Papá –dijo Melinda viendo como el Harry adulto se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas –no llores papá… te aseguro que Dumbledor esta en el mejor lugar…

Harry la miró unos segundos antes de asentir y sonreírle a su hija. Se colocó de pie y se sacó la capa para cubrir con ella el cuerpo del hombre que había sido su imagen paterna desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y al cual e debía mucha de su felicidad.

- Descansa en paz –dijo Harry colocándose de pie al igual que Daniel y Melinda, quien se volvió a transformar y a adoptar sus cabellos pelirrojos característicos.

- Estoy… cansada… -dijo Melinda desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Daniel quien la sostuvo antes que está tocara el suelo.

Las banderas de todo el gran comedor estaban izadas, mostrando un color negro acorde a la ceremonia de cremación del cuerpo del que fuera profesor, director y un miembro muy importante de la comunidad mágica británica. Albus Dumbledor.

- … un hombre que no solo aporto en gran medida a nuestra comunidad mágica, sino que fue uno de los mas fieles contrincante del que no-debe-ser-nombrado arriesgando su propia vida por los demás –dijo el ministro de magia de manera solemne dirigiéndose al centenal de personas que en ese momento abarrotaban el gran comedor, la entrada e incluso parte del corredor.

Por entre las primeras filas, se encontraba el Harry adulto, Hermione, Ron, Remus y varios miembros de la orden, junto con los alumnos.

Al final del salón, estaban algunos miembros de los diferentes departamentos, periodistas y en un rincón también se encontraba Daniel, quien prefería mantenerse al margen., aun estaba algo afectado por todo lo sucedido, además que debía cerciorarse que James, Harry y los demás, no fueran descubiertos por nadie mientras observaban la ceremonia desde una de las puertas laterales.

De pronto sintió como alguien se posaba a su lado con cuidado para no llamar la atención de las demás personas.

- ¿Aun no termina? Lleva mil horas hablando, esto es un funeral no las campañas para la reelección –dijo Melinda cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Penes que la enfermera no te dejaría salir hasta después de la ceremonia para que no te toparas con los periodistas –dijo Daniel extrañado -¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sï, es que me estaba aburriendo demasiado ahí sola, así que preferí escaparme –dijo Melinda con total naturalidad, haciendo sonreír a Daniel por las extrañas ocurrencias de su novia.

- Tu no cambias –dijo Daniel volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia al ceremonia.

- Me parece increíble lo que sucedió –dijo Melinda llamando nuevamente la atención de Daniel –aun siento que no alcanzo a dimensionar la maginitud de todo lo que sucedió…

- Para nadie a sido fácil –dijo Daniel volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia la ceremonia que comenzaba su culminación.

Vieron como Fawkes entro por una de las ventanas y dio círculos sobre el cuerpo de Dumbledor mientras comenzaba a cantar. Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron a que el animal se despidiera de su amo. De pronto vieron como se lanzaba en picada contra el cuerpo del anciano y al tocando comenzaba a arden en llamar junto con Dumbledor, comenzando a incinerarlo.

Melinda sonrió al pensar en que ese cuerpo estaba ahora vacío y su dueño estaba disfrutando con su amada en otro lugar, un lugar hermoso y deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí.

- No… no pienses en eso… el solo pensar que pude perderte, me aterra –dijo Daniel sin quitar la vista de las llamar que ahora incineraban el cuerpo del anciano.

- Jamás me alejaría de ti… -dijo Melinda mirando como Daniel sonreía, pero no la miraba.

- Es extraño, pero tengo la sensación de que te perdí, pero algo o alguien te devolvió a mí –dijo Daniel volviendo su vista hacia Melinda, quien sonreía, pero el rostro de Daniel demostraba angustia.

- Puede que sea verdad, pero ya todo terminó –dijo Melinda tomando su mano mientras le sonreía –ahora jamás me volveré a alejar de ti…

Daniel le sonrió forzadamente, cosa que Melinda percibió, pero prefirió no preguntar más, no era el momento ni el lugar.

James y los demás caminaban por el pasillo que daba a su torre, en completo silencio. Era extraña la sensación de no sentir pena y solo tranquilidad.

- El canto de Fawkes calmo nuestros corazones –dijo Remus mientras llegaban a la entrada de la torre.

- Él quería eso… se le notaba en el rostro –dijo James mientras entraban.

- Nos lo dijo cuando estuvo aquí ayer por la mañana –dijo Harry sentándose pesadamente en el sillón –aunque un no me siento del todo conforme, yo no quería que muriera nadie…

- Harry, no puede pretender salvarlos a todos, hay personas que no quieren ser salvadas y que prefieren morir –dijo Sirius mirando a su futuro ahijado –Dumbledor tomó su decisión y decidió que era hora de partir…

- Además, cumpliste con lo que te propusiste, salvaste a Melinda –dijo Lily mirando a su futuro hijo con una sonrisa.

- Puede que tengan razón –dijo Harry como un modo de convencerse a si mismo.

- Ahora que todo acabó ¿Cómo volveremos a casa? –Pregunto Ashly mirando a Noe, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

- Eso déjenmelo a mi –dijo Melinda parada junto a la entrada junto con Daniel.

- Melinda –dijeron todos colocándose de pie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso¿Tienes alguna idea? –Pregunto James con ilusión.

- Sï, yo misma abriré ese torbellino del tiempo y los haré volver –dijo Melinda con seguridad mientras Daniel cerraba la puerta tras de él.

- Pero ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? –Pregunto Lily totalmente sorprendida.

- Lily, me sorprende que preguntes eso –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy similar a las que lanzaba James en sus peores años –tu futura nieta es un ángel… puede hacer esto y mucho más.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos? –Pregunto Harry con cierta tristeza.

- Mañana en la noche –dijo Melinda mirando a su padre –creo que es tiempo suficiente como para que se despidan de todos quienes quieran despedirse…

- Solo tengo una pregunta –dijo Noe a lo que Melinda asintió para que continuara -¿Nos borraran la memoria para que no interfiramos en el futuro?

Melinda miró al grupo de jóvenes unos segundos antes de sonreírles.

- Creo que todas las cosas que les han sucedido los han hecho aprender y madurar, por lo que, bajo mi total responsabilidad, no les borrare la memoria… -dijo Melinda sorprendiéndolos a todos –solo quiero pedirles que sean criteriosos… hay cosas que deben suceder y otras no. Deben comprender que saber ciertas cosas del futuro no es garantía de nada, porque a pesar que en este tiempo muchas cosas han sucedido, en sus respectivos tiempo aun no sucede y aun es momento de que la historia pueda reescribirse, eso no significa que las cosas malas no pasen, puede que otro futuro muy diferente y aun más ensombrecedor se levante frente a todos, solo les pido que tengan fe y que crean, crean en ustedes y sus amistades, si hay algo que los diferenció y que siempre nos dio la posibilidad de estar un paso antes que Voldemort, fue el amor… nunca dejen de amar a los demás, el amor puede hacer cosas maravillosas.

Todos escucharon las palabras de Melinda y prefirieron guardar silencio, era una gran responsabilidad la que Melinda colocaba sobre sus hombros al darle esa oportunidad, pero intentarían no defraudarla y asegurarle a ella y a todas esas personas que se volvieron muy importantes en sus vidas, un futuro muchísimo mejor.

Vieron a la chica salir de la torre seguida de Daniel, pero el silencio siguió reinando, tendrían que irse a sus respectivos tiempos después de un lago viaje.

Estaban felices por poder ver a sus seres amados nuevamente, pero les daba cierta nostalgia por este futuro, que muchas cosas buenas y malas les había traído.

Samantha estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de lo que quedaba del primer piso de Hogwarts. Pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido desde que Voldemort había sido destruido. Su padre había sido enviado a San Mungo por la gravedad de sus lesiones, pero con una fuerte delegación de aurors que lo custodiaban.

La situación era de suma tensión, ya que si lograba sobrevivir pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkaban, pero todo era muy incierto dadas sus graves lesiones, producto de la posesión de Voldemort. Sus órganos se encontraban muy dañados por la presencia de un extraño dentro d sus ser, habían órganos inservibles y otros que funcionaban a poca capacidad.

Ella vio como se lo llevaron con muy poca suavidad y aun estando él inconciente, vio como su cuerpo respondía al dolor. Le dolía ver que en la sociedad su padre era considerado una escoria, le dolía pensar que probablemente él moriría y todos estarían felices con ello, menos ella.

- Deja de torturarte –dijo Melinda sentándose a su lado.

- Es mi padre –dijo Samantha mirando a su amiga por unos segundos para volver su vista al suelo.

- Lo sé… pero no te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás –dijo Melinda sonriéndole con sumo cariño.

- A pesar de todo lo que los demás digan de tu padre o lo que los demás crean, lo importante es lo que tu piensas de él –dijo Andy sentándose al otro lado de la rubia –mírame a mi por ejemplo… todos dicen que mi padre es un monstruo por tener licantropía, se a costado muchísimo encontrar trabajo, pero eso a mi no me importa porque él conmigo a sido la persona más maravillosa en la faz de la tierra

Samantha miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

- Sí, pero mi padre jamás estuvo conmigo –dijo Samantha dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas –él siempre fue una sombra oscura en mi vida de la cual yo intentaba escapar todo el tiempo…

- Pero ahora sabes la verdad –dijo Melinda tomando el hombro de su amiga.

- Pero está a punto de morir –dijo Samantha mirando a su amiga con dolor reflejado en los ojos.

- Eso es cierto y no podeos hacer ni decir nada contra más que apoyarte y estar contigo… -dijo Andy abrazando a su amiga lo que ella agradeció muchísimo.

- Quizás si pueda hacer algo… -dijo Melinda pensando unos segundos –se que no puedo evitar que muera… pero… quizás quisieras verlo antes que algo llegará a suceder… ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo?

Samantha miró los verdes ojos de su amiga mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas. Asintió torpemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior como una niña que no puede para de llorar.

- Sí, quiero verlo –dijo Samantha abrazando a su amiga con fuerza.

- Hablare con papá para que mañana que volvemos a casa vayamos a verlo –dijo Melinda borrándole las lágrimas de las mejillas a su amiga.

- Merlín… es cierto… -dijo Andy ganándose la mirada de sus dos amigas –hoy es muestra ultima noche en el castillo.

- La de todos… -dijo Melinda colocándose de pie para bajar los escalones y que sus amigas no pudieran ver su rostro de tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Andy notando el cambio de su amiga.

- Mañana por la noche enviare a los chicos al pasado –dijo Melinda abrazándose a si misma mientras se giraba hacia sus amigas.

- Pero eso no es todo lo que te preocupa –dijo Samantha colocándose de pie para acercarse a su amiga al igual que Andy -¿Qué otra cosa te tiene triste?

- Creo… creo que Daniel se irá… -dijo Melinda mientras sus verdes ojos, se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Andy sorprendida por toda la información que les proporcionaba su amiga.

- Porque le enviaron una lechuza de Escocia –dijo Melinda con tristeza.

- ¿Le piden que vuelva? –Pregunto Samantha preocupada.

- Sí, leí la carta… además el se muestra muy extraño e incomodo… -dijo Melinda mirando a sus amigas sin poder aguantar las lágrimas –no quiero que se vaya, me moriría si no lo tengo a mi lado.

- Tranquila mi niña –dijo Andy abrazando a su amiga al igual que Samantha.

De pronto las tres sintieron como alguien se posaba en los alto de las escaleras por lo que giraron sus cabezas.

Alto, con la túnica abierta y un notorio rostro de preocupado, se encontraba Daniel, mirando a las tres chicas y en especial a la pelirroja.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto bajando las escaleras con lentitud, fijando su vista solamente en Melinda, quien al ver que la analizaba desvió la mirada y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

- No, nada… nosotras nos vamos –dijo Samantha comenzando a caminar por las escaleras hacia arriba, para luego perderse por el pasillo.

Daniel se poso frente a Melinda y espero a que ella levantara la mirada, pero ella jamás lo hizo

- No me escondas el rostro, ya sé que leíste la carta –dijo Daniel tomando la barbilla de Melinda para mirarla a los ojos.

- … ¡No te vayas! –dijo Melinda abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Daniel, quien se sorprendió ante la muestra de cariño de su novia, pero no puedo hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza y besar su cabeza.

Daniel dejó que llorara y se desahogara, él mismo quisiera desahogarse, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar tranquilo para poder hablar con ella.

La carta le había llegado la mañana del ataque al castillo y no había sido capaz de decirle que lo habían mandado a llamar de Escocia para que volviera.

Se separó de ella un poco y dejó que se secara las lágrimas mientras no dejaba de hipar.

- Melinda… yo… -dijo Daniel, pero realmente estaba nervioso y más aun cuando Melinda colocó sus labios sobre los de él para que no continuara.

- No me digas nada por favor… por favor, no te vayas –dijo Melinda mojando con lagrimas el rostro de Daniel quien no aguanto y la separó de el.

- Melinda… ¿De verdad no quieres que me vaya? –Pregunto Daniel con seriedad.

- No hay cosa que anhelara más en este momento –dijo Melinda sin dejar de hipar.

- No me iré, pero solo con una condición… -dijo Daniel mientras Melinda lo miraba expectante -¿Te casarías conmigo?

Melinda se quedó ahí, estática, helado, petrificada, no se movía ni un músculo de su cuerpo, no lloraba, no hipaba, no hacia nada, solo miraba a Daniel quien la miraba serio, expectante y tremendamente desesperado por una respuesta.

De pronto sintió como Melinda comenzaba a golpearle el pecho y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. Iba a reclamarla cuando sintió que le rodeaba el cuello y le daba un fugaz bezo para seguir golpeándolo.

- ¡Eres un idiota¡Pensé que me moriría del susto! –Dijo Melinda sin dejar de golpearlo –y… ¡por supuesto que me casare contigo!

Lugo de esas palabras dejo de golpearlo y dio un paso atrás mientras lo miraba, lloraba e hipaba.

- Te amor –dijo Melinda mientras seguía bañando su rostro con sus lágrimas.

Daniel sonrió al escucharla y la recibió en sus brazos para comenzar a besarla con desesperación mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba por los aires.

Cuando se separaron, Melinda lo rodeo por el cuello con fuera mientas comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme eso? Casi me morí al pensar que te podías ir… me moriría si no te tengo conmigo –dijo Melinda con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Daniel mientras este sonreía.

- Yo jamás me separaría de tu lado, aunque me lo suplicaran… -dijo Daniel bajándola y separándose levemente de ella.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan triste esta tarde? –Pregunto Melinda secando sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos.

- Porque no sabía como pedirte que fueras mi esposa, tenía miedo que me dijeras que no –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras Melinda lo tomaba del cuello nuevamente.

Estuvieron así unos momentos más hasta que ambos lograron calmarse y respirar tranquilos.

- Debemos ir a decirles a mis padres ahora mismo –dijo Melinda de pronto, asustando a Daniel ante la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a Harry para decirle que le quitaría a su tesoro para hacerla su esposa.

- Eh… no creo que debamos ir tan pronto… no sé, quizás cuando salgas veamos cuando les decimos y… -dijo Daniel con una gran cara de terror, que hizo estallar de risa a Melinda.

- No…. iremos ahora y fin de la discusión –dijo Melinda tomando el brazo de Daniel para arrastrarlo dentro del castillo.

- ¿Casarse? –Pregunto Harry estando los cuatro sentados en la sala de la mansión Potter – ¿No creen que es muy apresurado?

- Papá, está es nuestra decisión –dijo Melinda mirando a su padre con suma paciencia –además, nosotros creemos estar listos para dar ese paso.

Daniel estaba sentado frente a Hermione quien los miraba con una sonrisa, observando como el chico que visto tantas veces lanzarse contra todo y contra todos para salvar a su hija, en esos momentos se aterraba al tener que enfrentase a Harry para pedirle a su hija en matrimonio.

Harry miró unos segundos a Hermione buscando En su mirada su opinión de toda aquella situación y no le quedó otra que aceptar que su hija estaba enamorada y que no había mejor persona para su pequeña que Daniel.

Se colocó de pie y se paro delante de Daniel con total seriedad, haciendo que Hermione y Melinda se colocaran de pie, totalmente nerviosas, ante la posible acción de su esposo y padre.

- Levántate –dijo Harry con total seriedad mientras Daniel temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Melinda iba a protestar cuando vio que su padre rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros de Daniel, dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual Daniel tardó unos segundos en responder.

- No creo que haya mejor persona a quien entregarle uno de mis más grandes tesoros Daniel –dijo Harry separándose un poco de Daniel, quien era tan alto como él –solo te pido que la cuides como lo has estado haciendo…

- Señor Potter… -dijo Daniel intentando decir algo, pero estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Harry… dime Harry –dijo Harry separándose un poco de él mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Harry, yo amo a Melinda más que a nada en el mundo, pero también me preocupada muchísimo su reacción, puedo entender que no sea fácil entregarle su hija a un completo desconocido –dijo Daniel mirándolo con agradecimiento mientras Melinda se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo con cariño.

- Si todos los desconocidos fueran como tu, créeme que jamás hubiera temido por las personas que se acercaban a Melinda –dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione por los hombros –No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por haber cuidado a Melinda y a toda mi familia cuando yo no estuve… para mi eso, te hico merecedor de todo mi respecto y admiración…

- Bienvenido a la familia, Daniel –dijo Hermione acercándose a Daniel para darle un abrazo, al igual que Melinda lo hacia con su padre.

- Muchas gracias señora Potter –dijo Daniel agachándose un poco dada la baja estatura de Hermione.

- Dime Hermione, ahora eres como un hijo más para nosotros, ya no hacen faltas las formalidades –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa la cual Daniel respondió con total sinceridad y tranquilidad.

- muchas gracias por apoyarme papá –dijo a Melinda aforrándose al cuelo de su Padre con fuerza.

- Como no iba a apoyarte Meli… –dijo Harry en el oído de Melinda mientras la abrazaba con fuerza –tú siempre vas a ser mi pequeña…

- Lo sé… pero no me hostigues mucho –dijo Melinda medio en serio y medio en broma, mientras su padre la levantaba por los aires.

- Esta muy delgada… -dijo Harry tomándole el peso…

- Papá… -dijo Melinda riendo con su padre.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? Podemos avisarle a Minerva para que no se preocupe –dijo Hermione mirando a los chicos.

- Podríamos dejarlo para mañana mama, hoy es nuestra ultima noche en el castillo y me gustaría estar con las chicas –dijo Melinda mirando a su madre que miraba su padre y asentía –además, Daniel atendrá que quedarse aquí…

- Eso no es necesario, yo puedo encontrar un lugar donde… -dijo Daniel, pero la voz de  
Hermione lo hizo callar.

- De eso nada, tú te quedaras aquí, esta mansión tiene habitaciones de sobra y perfectamente cabremos todos –dijo Hermione con decisión mientras Melinda y Harry se encogían de hombros, donde manda capitán, no manda marinero.

- Papá… yo… también vine a pedirte un favor –dijo Melinda mirando con seriedad a su Padre.

- Claro, dime –dijo Harry mirando a su hija.

- Samantha está muy triste por lo de su padre… y quería pedirte si había posibilidad de que ella fuera a san Mungo a verlo antes de… antes de que algo llegara a suceder –dijo Melinda mirando como Harry abría sorpresivamente los ojos.

- Melinda… Malfoy es muy peligroso… -dijo Harry con preocupación mirando a su hija –además dudo mucho que a Pansy y a Blaise les agrade saber que su hija vaya a verlo.

- Papá… Malfoy es su padre –dijo Melinda como suplica –independiente de lo que digan ellos, Samantha ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que ella estime conveniente…

- Hija… ¿Samantha no odiaba a Malfoy? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Eso fue antes… Malfoy vino un día a verla al castillo con permiso de Dumbledor…. –dijo Melinda recordando al anciano por unos breves momentos –ahí conversaron y… las cosas se arreglaron en parte… pero Samy esta muy angustiada, con tiene cosas que decirle a Malfoy y ahora que él esta tan grave…

Harry analizo las palabras de su hija unos segundos. Era cierto, Samantha era hija legítima de Malfoy y tenía derecho a despedirse. Él sabía que la situación de Malfoy era en extremo crítica y en cualquier momento podía fallecer.

- Está bien, pero les avisaremos a Pansy y a Blaise, sabes que no me gusta hacer las cosas a escondidas de nadie –dijo Harry mirando a su hija quien asintió con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias papá –dijo Melinda acercándose para besar la mejilla de su padre y de su madre –ahora debemos irnos antes de que empiece el banquete final… además quiero ir a ver a mis abuelos… quiero despedirme de ellos.

Harry y Hermione se habían olvidado de ese asunto por unos momentos, tenían tantas cosas en la cabeza desde la muerte de Voldemort y de Dumbledor que habían pasado ese detalle por alto.

- Harry… -dijo Daniel antes de despedirse -¿No hicieron preguntas en el ministerio acerca de la transformación de Melinda?

- Sí, hicieron algunas preguntas, pero le solicite al señor ministro que esa situación no se investigara en recompensa por la ayuda de Melinda en la destrucción de Voldemort y él acepto, así que esa investigación se cerró y no tendremos problema nunca más –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Que bien –dijo Daniel con alivio –bueno, debemos irnos…

- Claro cuídense…. vemos mañana –dijo Hermione viendo como los dos chicos desaparecían por la chimenea.

El gran salón estaba abarrotado de alumnos disfrutando de la que era la última noche en Hogwarts luego de uno de los años más agitados que se habían vivido en todos los años de la escuela.

La ahora directora de la escuela, Minerva Mcgonagall, estaba terminando su discurso de finalización de año mientras era observada por los alumnos.

- … y como todos los años, tenemos la despedida de los séptimos años –dijo la mujer mirando hacia una quinta mesa que estaba perpendicular a las otras cuatro mesas de cada casa justo al frente de la tarima, donde estaban sentados todos los alumnos de séptimo año de las cuatro casas –lo que estoy segura, es un agrado para muchos de ellos, pero una pena para nosotros…

Todos los alumnos observaban con cierta admiración a los alumnos de séptimo año. Ellos saldrían de la escuela y serían tomados muy en cuenta, no por ser grandes, sino por su gran labor en los ataque a la escuela, ya que fueron ellos quienes organizaron a los alumnos e impidieron que la catástrofe fuera mayor y el numero de muertos aumentara.

- Ahora quiero comenzara a entregar los reconocimientos a los alumnos destacados en cada asignatura… -dijo la directora llamando a cada profesor de asignatura para que entregara los galardones a los alumnos mientras eran nombrados.

En eso estuvieron un par de minutos, siendo galardonados alumnos de todas las casas, cosa que enorgulleció a todos los jefes de casa.

- Para finalizar, queremos entregar un galardón muy especial a una alumna, cuya valentía, astucia y asombroso poder nos permitió derrotar a Voldemort… -dijo Mcgonagall mirando a todos los alumnos de todas las casas, con cierta tristeza al pensar que Dumbledor hubiera estado muy orgulloso de haber entregado ese premio, pero el destino había decidido que fuera ella quien lo entregara –quiero entregar la orden de Merlín primera clase a la señorita… Melinda Potter Granger…

Melinda estaba estática, sentada en su asiento mientras todos aplaudían. Si bien al escuchar esa descripbion pensó que podía llegara a ser ella, jamás pensó que le darían el mismo galardón del que gozo Dumbledor en vida. Orden de Merlín primera clase, era algo estratosféricamente importante para una niña de 17 años.

Se colocó de pie luego de un par de zamarrones de Andy y Samy y camino torpemente hacia la tarima para recibir un hermoso diploma y una insignia dorada con las inscripciones de su nombre y el rango del título que le habían otorgado.

Espontáneamente los aplausos se hicieron sentir en el gran comedor mientras la gran mayoría de los alumnos se colocaban de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque claramente habían excepciones como Severus Snape, quien combatía también en la batalla final, pero siempre encapuchado y escondiendo su rostro. También varias alumnas de Slytherin, y Ravenclaw, porque con las de Hufflepuff se llevaba bastante bien y que decir de sus compañeros, quienes darían la vida por estar en l lugar de Daniel, cosa que él sabía y le desagradaba bastante.

Volvió a su asiento y la directora dio la señal para que los exquisitos platos aparecieran en las mesas y comenzara en banquete.

Unos pisos más arriba se encontraban James, Harry, Sirius y los demás, disfrutando de su propio banquete de despedida.

En esta torre se vivían muchas de las sensaciones que tenían los alumnos de séptimo año en el gran comedor. Había tristeza por dejar ese tiempo, esa escuela y a tantas personas de quienes ellos se habían encariñado, ya fuera por parentesco familiar o simplemente porque habían vivido situaciones similares durante sus vidas, lo que era el caso de Sirius y Noe con Samantha.

- Quiero hacer un brindis… -dijo James levantando la copa –por mis descendientes que han dejado más que alto el nombre de los Potter…

- Que egocéntrico –dijo Sirius riendo de las ocurrencias de su amigo.

- Déjame en paz, estoy feliz por mi familia –dijo James haciendo reír a todos, en especial a Harry.

- Yo también quiero hacer un brindis para darnos fuerzas… -dijo Ashly mirándolos a todos –porque seamos capaces de aprovechar esta oportunidad…

Todos comprendieron a lo que se refería Ashly. Ella y Noe se habían enterado de su próxima muerte y eso les había afectado tremendamente.

- Salud por eso… salud por nuestro futuro, cualquiera que sea desde ahora en adelante –dijo Sirius levantando la copa.

- Salud por lo que fue –dijo Lily acompañando a Ashly, James, Noe y Sirius con sus copas levantadas.

- Salud por lo que vendrá –dijo Remus acompañando al grupo.

- Salud por nosotros –dijo Harry levantando la copa y mirando a los que se habían convertido en compañeros de aventuras.

- ¡Salud! –dijeron todos bebiendo el contenido de sus copas y comenzando a comer las exquisiteces que se disfrutaban a esa misma hora en el gran comedor.

El humo del expreso Hogwarts inundaba la estación 9 3/4 de Kings Cross hacia unos minutos atrás. Los alumnos bajaban desesperados del tren en busca de sus padres hermanos y amigos. Había sido un año tremendamente movido y tenso para todos dados los ataques y el continuo peligro que sufrieron todos los alumnos en el castillo, pero afortunadamente ya todo había terminado y ahora estaban con sus familias.

Melinda, Samantha y Andrómeda se encontraban con sus padres preparándose para ir a San Mungo a ver a Draco Malfoy.

- Yo me iré con Ámbar a casa –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de la menor de los Potter.

- Sí, debemos recibir a James y los demás –dijo Remus mirando a Harry quien sintió.

- Nos vemos en casa papá –dijo Andy besando la mejilla de su padre y colocarse al lado de Mathw.

- Nos vemos en casa –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de todos al Ámbar y Remus.

- Nosotros vamos también a San Mungo –dijo Pansy con decisión, colocándose al ladeo de su hija.

- No es necesario mamá, puedo hacerlo yo sola… además David y los demás irán conmigo –dijo Samantha con cierta rudeza que pudo percibir su madres. Aun no estaban todas las cosas arregladas después de su última conversación familiar respecto a Draco Malfoy.

- Entendemos que quieras ir sola, pero queremos apoyarte hija –dijo Blaise con suma aprehensión.

- Lo sé papá, pero creo que esto debo hacer sola… será mejor que me esperen en casa de los Potter –dijo Samantha dando por terminada la conversación con sus padres.

- Está bien –dijo Pansy con cierto dolor caminando hacia la salida de la estación para desaparecer junto con Blaise.

- Bien, creo que estamos listos para partir –dijo Melinda mirando hacia su padre.

- Claro –dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la salida seguido de las tres parejas. Melinda, Daniel, Andy, Mathw, Samantha y David.

Al salir de la estación se metieron en un callejón y se transportaron hacia '_Purge y Dowse, S.A, _la tienda que sirve de escondite para el hospital. Se colocaron frente al maniquí con una falda verde y Harry se aclaro la garganta.

- Venimos a ver Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry haciendo que el maniquí se moviese y ellos pudieran atravesar el vidrio.

Caminaron directamente hacia el ascensor y se metieron los siente, sin dar espacio a nadie mas. Harry apretó el botón para ir al cuarto piso y en cosa de segundos aparecieron en el lugar.

Al salir del ascensor notaron la presencia de una decena de personas como mínimo, que se encontraban conversando o simplemente descansando.

- ¿Todos son aurors? –Pregunto Melinda mirando a su alrededor.

- La mayoría si, los otros son personas esperando por sus familiares –dijo Harry caminando con decisión por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a otro por el cual doblaron, notando aun más aurors que se cuadraban al ver pasar a Harry.

- ¿No creen que exageran? Está moribundo –dijo Mathw con muy poco tacto, lo que le hicieron saber los demás mirándolos severamente o dándole un golpecito en las costillas, como lo hico Andy –lo lamento.

- No te preocupes –dijo Samantha dándole una sonrisa forzada, un tanto resignada.

- Señor Potter –dijo uno de los aurors que esperaban en la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

- Buenos días, vengo a ver a Malfoy… -dijo Harry girándose hacia Samantha –su hija viene a visitarlo.

Los hombres que se encontraban alrededor miraron sorprendidos y hasta molestos a Samantha quien con cierta vergüenza ante tanta atención, se acercó hasta Harry.

- ¿Tengo que enviarles una invitación para que se quiten de la puerta? –Pregunto Harry con molestia al ver a los dos hombres parados en la puerta y al resto como los observaban – ¡vuelvan a sus puestos!

Los dos hombres se quitaron de inmediato para que entraran Harry y Samantha, cerrando la puerta tras ellos para que no los molestaran.

- No puedo creer que el jefe le traiga ala hija, es n asesino… merece la muerte –dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el pasillo alrededor de los cinco chicos.

- ¿Quién te crees para decidir si una persona muere o no muere? –Pregunto Melinda totalmente ofuscada a uno de los aurors.

- Un asesino no merece ese tipo de privilegios –dijo el aurors enfrentándose a Melinda –aunque sea tu amiguita, no deja de ser hija de un asesino… es una escoria… debería darle vergüenza.

- Más vale que te calles si quieres seguir teniendo el puesto que tienes –dijo Mathw enfrentándose al auror con intenciones de sacar su varita, pero Daniel se colocó frente a ellos para calmarlos.

- Detente Mathw, no vale la pena –dijo Daniel dándole la espalda al auror, oportunidad que este tomo para empujarlo y hacer que tanto Daniel como Mathw cayeran al suelo.

- Eres un idiota –dijo Andy colocándose frente al auror que ahora se acompañaba de otros dos auros con sus varitas alzadas.

- ¿Cómo se atreven? Ustedes no son mejores que nadie –dijo David colocándose frente al trío de aurors mientras Melinda y Andy ayudaban a los chicos a colocarse de pie.

- Claramente somos mejores que un asesino y su hija… no me extrañaría que ella fuera igual –dijo el auror arrastrando las palabras.

- Bajen esas varitas, ahora mismo –dijo Melinda conteniéndose para no atacarlos

- No creas que por ser la hija del jefe puede venir a darnos ordenes –dijo uno de los dos aurors que se habían unido a la discusión, apuntando a Melinda con la varita.

- No necesito de mi padre para ordenártelo –dijo Melinda levantando una de sus manos hacia sus cuellos haciendo que una mano invisible los levantara del suelo por lo menos medio metro, mientras sus ojos comenzando a volverse totalmente grises.

- Melinda, tranquilízate –dijo Daniel intentando calmarla, pero Melinda estaba enfurecida.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando salir a Harry quien al ver la escena miro a su hija, como levantaba completamente enfurecida el cuerpo de los tres aurors por el cuello, bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos y varios aurors más que se encontraban en el lugar.

- Melinda –dijo Harry acercándose rápidamente a ella para tomar su mano y poder calmarla –bájalos…

Melinda los bajo lentamente mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad lentamente, pero sin dejar de mirarlos con infinito odio.

- Nunca en su vida vuelvan a referirse a mi amiga de esa manera o me aseguré de que sea lo ultimo que hagan en su vida –dijo Melinda mirándolos con profundo odio, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Todos la siguieron mirando al hombre con rencor a los tres aurors que estaban aterrorizados.

Harry se volvió hacia todos quienes miraban totalmente sorprendidos a Melinda y al grupo desaparecer.

- Esto es para todos… aquí el jefe soy yo y una orden que yo dicte se acatare al pie de la letra y sin protesta alguna –dijo Harry mirándolos a todos con profundo rencor –si yo autorizo o no que venga la hija de uno de los reos es solamente decisión mía y no voy a permitir que ustedes me cuestionen ¿Está claro?

- Si señor –dijeron los hombres cuadrándose frente a él para volver a sus lugares.

- ustedes tres, márchense… y mañana en la mañana quiero un reporte de lo sucedido sobre mi escritorio, si es que quieren seguir trabajando en el ministerio o en algún otro lugar –dijo Harry con total seriedad viendo como los tres aurors asentían totalmente aterrados –a y les recomiendo que no se crucen con mi hija, porque para la otra no creo que tengan tanta suerte… no se olviden que ella derroto a Voldemort.

Harry desapareció por el pasillo tras los chicos dejando a los tres aurors aterrados no solo por las palabras de su jefe sino por la ira de Melinda, que era para asustar a cualquiera.

Samantha se encontraba totalmente sola junto a la camilla donde se encontraba su padre totalmente pálido y con varios instrumentos totalmente desconocidos para ella, colocados en su cuerpo, monitoreándolo.

Tenía tantas sensaciones que era muy difícil concentrarse en solo una. Por un lado una tremenda tristeza la embargaba al verlo de esa manera, pero por otro una rabia aparecía por la vida que había decidido llevar su padre, aunque eso no dependiera de ella.

- Samy… -dijo Malfoy casi con un hilo de voz.

- Papá… -dijo Samantha acercándose a su padre para poder escuchar con claridad, dadas sus suaves palabras.

- Que bueno… que estés… aquí –dijo Draco susurrando levemente.

- Shhh… no digas nada –dijo Samantha tomando la mano de su padre –debes descansar para ponerte bien…

Sin poder evitarlo presiono la mano de su padre mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, cosa que Draco percibió.

- Mentirosa… -dijo Draco sonriendo ante las palabras de su hija –yo no saldré de está….

- No es cierto, tu te repondrás… -dijo Samantha pasando su mano por el rubio cabello de su padre.

- … preferiría… morir… -dijo Draco susurrando lentamente, mientras tenia que tragar continuamente saliva para que su garganta no se secara.

- No digas eso, yo no quiero que mueras… -dijo Samantha llorando más sonoramente –quiero que recuperemos el tiempo que perdimos antes…

Draco al escuchar esas palabras sonrió mientras unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- No sabes… lo hermoso… que es escuchar… eso de tus labios –dijo Draco intentando levantar la mano para tocar la mejilla de su hija, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo -… pero no puedo… cumplir tu deseo… mi niña…

- Papa… -dijo Samantha besando la mano de su padre –yo te quiero…

- Yo también… te quiero… muchísimo… -dijo Draco sonriéndole –y te agradezco… que vinieras… a verme…

- ¿Por qué papá? –Pregunto Samantha -¿Por qué nos sucedió esto? Yo quería estar contigo…

- Lo lamento… -dijo Draco acongojado –pero ya no hay tiempo…

Samantha miraba a su padre entre lágrimas mientras intentaba traspasar con su mirada y el tacto todo el amor a su padre.

- Quiero pedirte… un favor… -dijo Draco susurrando cada vez con más cansancio.

- Dime, lo que quieras –dijo Melinda mirándolo con atención.

- Déjame… besar… tu frente… -dijo Draco mirando a su hija, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

Samantha se acercó lentamente y dejo que los labios de su padre se posaran en su frente por unos segundos.

- Muchas gracias… -dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa –la ultima vez… que te vi… cuando eras… pequeña… me despedí… de la misma… forma… y ahora… en mi despedida… lo hago igual…

Samantha solo lo miraba y lo escuchaba mientras no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.

- Papá… yo te quiero… y a pesar de todas las cosas que dicen de ti o que hayas hecho, yo siempre te voy a querer porque eres mi padres –dijo Samantha sin poder contener más las lágrimas viendo como su padre sonreía cansadamente y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

- No sueltes… mi mano… -dijo Draco comenzando a suspirar muy lentamente –mi hija… mi niña…

Samantha lo vio dar un par de respiros más antes de exhalar su último suspiro, dejando su cuerpo sin vida. Solo lloró a su lado por unos minutos. No valía la pena salir corriendo a avisar para que hicieran algo porque estaba segura que ella sería la única entristecida con la muerte de su padre, pero sabía que era mejor así. Ella no hubiera aguantado verlo encerrado en Azkaban sufriendo, aunque hubiera hecho lo que fuera, el era su padre.

Se colocó lentamente de pie y levantó las mantas para cubrir el rostro de su padre sin vida. Se acercó a la puerta y salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, mostrando todo su estirpe de Malfoy, en honor a su padre.

Nadie a su alrededor susurro o la miro de mala manera, cuando ella se paró frente a ellos.

- Den aviso… Draco Malfoy acaba de fallecer –dijo Samantha sin mirar a nadie, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta donde la esperaban sus amigas y los demás.

No dijo nada y la verdad no era necesaria. Todos sabían perfectamente que Draco Malfoy estaba esperando esto para partir del escenario de esta tierra a otro lugar, el que fuera que le tocara a él, acorde a sus hechos.

Melinda la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No se preocupen, estoy bien… en el fondo sabía que venia a despedirme, cualquiera que fuera su futuro… -dijo Samantha secándose las lágrimas, dejando ver una tranquilidad sorprendente –no importa lo que digan, él era mi padre… y yo estuve con él en su último suspiro…

Melinda la miro con mucho orgullo. Ella era fuerte, sabía que la situación de su padre era complicada, pero era lo suficientemente valiente para despedirse de él y asumir su profundo cariño hacia el hombre que le dio la vida.

- Ahora debemos dar otra despedida… -dijo Melinda llamando la atención de todos para que comenzaran el camino de vuelta –es hora de irnos…

Estaban todos reunidos en un gran salón que se encontraba en la casa de los Potter. En su centro, se encontraban James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Noe, Ashly y el Harry del pasado, esperando para ser enviados nuevamente hacia sus respectivos tiempos.

- Es hora chicos –dijo Melinda mirándolos a todos quienes asintieron.

- Cuídate… -dijo Andy a Ashly quien le sonrió con una gran sonrisa para asentir levemente a modo de respuesta.

- Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Samantha a Noe quien le cerró un ojo mientras se colocaba al lado de Sirius.

- Siempre estaremos muy orgullosos de ti Harry… pase lo que pase –dijo James tomando la mano de Lily mirando al Harry adulto, el cual no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

- Adiós Ámbar, fue un gusto conocerte –dijo Harry cerrándole un ojo a Ámbar quien le lanzo un beso.

- Quiero pedirles a todos que salgan de la habitación por favor –dijo Melinda mirando a todos los presentes quienes por precaución obedecieron, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Al estar solos, Melinda les sonrió a todos antes de transformarse en ángel, espectáculo que era privilegiado para ellos.

- Llego la hora chicos –dijo Melinda con su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Espero que seamos capaces de corresponder la tremenda responsabilidad que me nos has otorgado –dijo James mirando seriamente a Melinda.

- Estoy segura de que lo lograran –dijo Melinda con una sonrisa mientras se mantenía flotando unos centímetros cobre el suelo –las cosas siempre suceden por algo… y el destino jamás les hubiera dado esta oportunidad a todos si no supiera que son capaces de afrontarlo… solo déjenme darles un consejo, no sean egoístas, quiéranse y recuerden que de todas las situaciones de aprende, por más oscuro que se vea el panorama, siempre hay una luz donde mirar…

Todos miraron a Melinda con una sonrisa, era increíble como una sonrisa o unas simples palabras dichas con tal convicción eran capaces de trasmitirles tanta tranquilidad.

- Adiós –dijo Melinda sonriéndole y preparándose para abrir el remolino.

- Adiós –dijeron todos despidiéndose del ángel.

Melinda estiro las manos al cielo y se concentro profundamente, haciendo que de un minúsculo punto, en el techo de la habitación, comenzara a formarse un torbellino como el que los había traído.

Lentamente los chicos comenzaron a sentir que el aire comenzaba a elevarlos y comenzaban a ascender hacia el centro del torbellino para ir desapareciendo uno a uno, hasta que nadie más que ella, quedó en la habitación.

Abrió lentamente los ojos e hizo aparecer la esfera que Alice le había entregado antes que desapareciera con el espíritu de Dumbledor. La alzo al cielo y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en su deseo, suspiro tranquilamente y le entregó la esfera al torbellino, el cual lo succiono de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Harry, James y los demás.

- ¿Qué deseo pediste? –Pregunto Daniel apoyado en la puerta.

Melinda sonrió mientras cerraba el torbellino y descendía al suelo para volver a su forma natural. Se giro y camino para colocándose frente a Daniel y besar fugazmente sus labios.

- Es un secreto… -dijo Melinda tomando la mano de su amado guardián para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

**´****·.¸(****´****·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥ ****FIN ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´´·.¸)´·.¸)**

* * *

**_Hola a todos, les gusto? pues la verdad me dio un poco de cargo de consciencia por haberlos hecho llorar jijiji... pero bueno, ya ven.  
Por lo que a mi respecta e quedado bastante satisfecha con el final, no completamente porque eso seria imposible, pero me gusto bastante.  
Ahora que viene? pues viene el epílogo. Ahi dare el toque final a esta historia, asi que recuerden... AUN NO TERMINA... yo solo aviso para que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas y después se me enojen si es que algo no les agrada._**

**_Bien, ahora viene los agradecimientos por lso reviews:_**

**_Hermy Evans, Jim, Shinji kun112, Mica-prongs, Juliee, Emily Black, Fran ktrin Black, Sae-uchicha, Caty GRanger, Magic.twins07, Laura Jane Potter, Caroliin y Ly. Pad._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y lo vuelvo a reiterar, lamento mucho por haberlos hecho llorar._**

**_Ahora me despido porque me imagino que deben estar muy, pero muy cansados después de tanto leer las tonterias de esta maniaca de HP.  
Quiero avisar que no hay fecha para el epílogo, pero que no desesperen, que llegara tarde o temprano, espero que no tan tarde y más temprano, pero en fin..._**

**_Un beso inmenso para todos, cuidense mucho y que Dios los bendiga..  
Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _**konnyta -granger**_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	39. Epílogo: Clan Potter

Epílogo: Clan Potter 

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Ashly y Noe estaban tirados en la sala común de Gryffindor. No había nadie a esas horas porque estaban todos los alumnos en clases, aparentemente.

- Mi cabeza –dijo James tomándose la nuca mientras se daba unas vueltas en el suelo.

- ¿Cornamenta? –Pregunto Sirius desde otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Están todos? –Pregunto Noe desde otro lado.

- Sï –dijeron todos mientras se levantaban lentamente y miraban todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Regresamos? –Pregunto Lily mirando los rostros de sus compañeros para pasar luego a mirar la sala común.

- Creo que sí, es que ha pasado muchísimo desde que no estaba aquí –dijo Ashly caminando en círculos por el lugar, hasta llegar a un tablero con anuncios. Lo miró unos segundos y tras posar su mano sobre uno de los papeles comenzó a llorar, cosa de la cual sus compañeros de percataron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? –Pregunto Remus acercándose a ella por la espalda, para poder ver lo que causaba su llanto. Leyó el papel que tenía anotadas las actividades del mes y fue ahí que entendió la causa de su llanto. Habían vuelto a su tiempo, al momento en que habían sido llevados al futuro. Lo sabía porque él había colocado ese cartel en el panel y había tachado ese día, miércoles 20 de septiembre de 1978.

- Por fin volvimos a casa –dijo Ashly mirando a sus compañeros con los ojos llorosos.

Todos se miraron las caras sin poder aguantar las lágrimas. Era realmente una sensación sobrecogedora haber vuelto a su lugar de origen y recordar las miles y una cosa que habían vivido en este viaje que sería el más recordado de toda su vida.

- Debemos hacer un pacto –dijo Lily secando las lágrimas de sus ojos luego de unos minutos de silencio –debemos jurar que lo vivido en este viaje no saldrá de este circulo…

Todos apuntaron sus varitas al centro a modo de juramento mientras se miraban las caras y asentían en silencio, dando su aprobación a aquella petición.

- Yo quiero que todos juremos que ocuparemos esta información de manera correcta, sin intentar perjudicar a nadie, sea quien sea… -dijo Noe mirándolos a todos.

En ese punto Remus y Sirius discreparon un poco, pero debían hacerlo, la información que tenían acerca del futuro era demasiado valiosa como para ocuparla de mala manera, fuera cual fuera la situación.

- Yo apoyo eso, pero aun así, no permitiré que ustedes mueran –dijo Lily mirando a sus dos amigas –no dejare que las maten…

- Ni yo –dijo Remus y Sirius a la vez mirando a sus respectivas novias.

- Estoy de acuerdo… intentaremos salvarlas a como de lugar –dijo James mirando a las chicas.

Las dos muchachas se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir en silencio mientras se tomaban de las manos y se juntaban más. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que la puerta del retrato fue abierta y dejo pasar a una iracunda profesora Mcgonagall.

- ¡¿Se puede saber porque no asistieron ustedes a clases?! –Pregunto la iracunda profesora.

Todos se miraron las caras antes de sonreírle a la profesora con muchísimo cariño, la verdad era que habían extrañado muchísimo a "su" profesora Mcgonagall, ya que con los años y las muchas cosas que había vivido, ya no era la misma mujer.

- Lo sentimos profesora, es solo que no quisimos aparecernos en la clase porque pensamos que nos regañaría por llegar tan tarde –dijo Lily despreocupadamente.

- ¡¿Y acaso cree que no los castigare de todos modos¡Por favor señorita Evans, pensé que era más inteligente! –Dijo la mujer viendo como la chicas y todos, no dejaban de sonreír de una manera, a su juicio, muy desesperante – ¡Todos a mi despacho, ahora!

La mujer salió totalmente enfadada de la torre mientras los seis chicos la seguían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, esa si era su profesora Mcgonagall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que habían vuelto de su tan "especial" viaje. Como habían prometido, no habían mencionado nada a nadie y habían intentado seguir con sus vidas lo más normalmente posible. Disfrutaban muchísimo de largas conversación, tarde riendo en los jardines o en la sala común, ya que a esas alturas estaban en invierno y a solo una semana de navidad.

Ese día era sábado, la víspera de navidad y todos los alumnos se preparaban para su tan esperada salida a Hogsmeade, pero seis chicos estaban en la sala común, debatiéndose entre dar la alarma del ataque de mortífagos al pueblo o no.

- Si decimos algo, tendremos que dar explicaciones del porque tenemos ese tipo de información –dijo James mirando a sus compañeros.

- Podían vincularnos con mortífagos –dijo Noe bajando la cabeza.

- No permitiré que mueras –dijo Sirius tomando las manos de su novia con fuerza –eso lo decidimos cuando volvimos.

- Entiendo, pero no podemos permitir que otras personas mueran y no hacer nada –dijo Noe mirando a su novio.

- ¿Si enviamos un anónimo? –Pregunto Lily mirando a sus compañeros.

- Pueden rastrear a la lechuza –dijo Remus mirando a la pelirroja.

- No necesariamente –dijo James tomando la idea de su novia –podríamos enviar un anónimo, pero por medio de algo que se destruyera luego de entregar el paquete y así no dejar evidencia.

- No es mala idea –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo –manos a la obra.

Los dos chicos subieron a su habitación para hechizar un papel y trasformarlo en una lechuza que luego de entregar su paquete, se convertiría en cenizas.

Al bajar, las chicas ya habían escrito la carta explicando la situación al director. Juntaron las cosas y se dirigieron a la lechucearía.

- Será mejor simular que nosotros también iremos –dijo Lily mirando a los chicos una vez que la falsa lechuza salio del lugar –para que no vayan a sospechar, nosotros siempre somos los primeros en irnos al pueblo cuando tenemos excursión…

- Lily tiene razón, es mejor irnos a la entrada para simular que todo iremos –dijo Ashly mirando a los chicos quienes asintieron y se fueron hacia la entrada donde ya estaban todos los alumnos que tenían la autorización para salir de excursión.

- Bueno alumnos, saben perfectamente las reglas, compórtense y deben de estar aquí antes del anochecer –dijo Dumbledor mirando a todos los alumnos que comenzaban a hacer una fila para corroborar que estuvieran en la lista de autorizados.

Cuando Dumbledor iba a dar paso para que los primero salieran, una lechuza hecha claramente de papel, apareció por los cielos y se poso en su hombro, entregándole la carta. Desató la carta de la pata de la falsa lechuza viendo como esta se elevaba y a unos metros sobre él, se incineraba completamente. Totalmente extrañado miro la carta y la abrió para leerla, cuando termino miro al celador y detuvo a los primeros alumnos que pretendían salir.

- Señor Filch, que no salga nadie hasta que yo vuelva –dijo el director abriéndose paso entre los molestos alumnos, en dirección a su despacho.

Los chicos vieron como el anciano desapareció por entre las escaleras y suspiraron aliviados. Al parecer si le había dado la importancia que merecía a la carta.

Minutos después apareció el director con el jefe del escuadrón de aurors, a quien James conocía perfectamente ya que trabajo muchos años con su padre.

- Lo lamento chicos, pero me temo que la excursión al pueblo se suspenderá –dijo el director escuchando los quejas de los alumnos quienes se vieron profundamente decepcionados –hemos recibido un anónimo con una amenaza de ataque y aunque puede que sea falso, no puedo arriesgarme a que ustedes corran peligro, por lo que les pediré que vuelvan a sus torres por favor, gracias.

A regañadientes y entre protestas los alumnos volvieron a sus torres. Luego de eso, en el transcurso de la mañana, aparecieron un gran numero de aurors e inefables en el castillo con el propósito de investigar la procedencia de la carta anónima, pero era un trabajo prácticamente imposible, dado que el medio de entrega se había incinerado.

- Esa fue una buena idea –dijo James sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala común, la cual estaba totalmente abarrotada de alumnos que buscaban algo de calor y un poco de entretención luego de que se les aguara la excursión.

- Esta es nuestra primera acción concreta desde que volvemos –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros mientras apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Lily? –Pregunto Sirius a la novia de su amigo.

- Porque me asusta pensar las consecuencias que esto puede acarrear, aunque también estoy contenta porque no hubieron bajas –dijo Lily sonriendo nerviosa.

- Tranquila Lily, lo que sea que venga, lo afrontaremos, en nombre del futuro que debemos proteger –dijo Remus dándole ánimos a su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la última noche de los chicos en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, estaban en la ceremonia de premiación, galardonando a los alumnos más destacados.

-… en quiddich, el destacado por su profesionalismo es el señor James Potter, como el mejor cazador que la escuela haya tenido en muchísimos años –dijo Dumbledor entregándole la copa a James quien con orgullo le brindo un fuerte abrazo a su director.

- Muchas gracias –dijo James al profesor, volviendo a su puesto con la copa en las manos.

- Te felicito cornamenta –dijo Sirius dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Felicidades amor –dijo Lily besando los labios de su novio, causando unos gruñidos por parte de las admiradoras del cazador, pero la pelirroja ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Y por ultimo, quiero entregar el premio al mejor estudiante del séptimo año… su nombre es, Remus Lupin –dijo Dumbledor entregándole una medalla al licántropo, quien con muchísima humildad se acercó a la tarima a recibir su galardón.

- Bueno, creo que soy el único que no ha recibido nada, pero que se le va a hacer –dijo Sirius encogiéndole de hombros.

- ¿No te basta con los premios que te voy? –Pregunto Noe en su oído haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Sirius, quien se inmediato se giro hacia ella para darle un beso.

- Felicidades amor… -dijo Ashly abrazando a Remus cuando volvió a su puesto –te lo merecías.

- Yo creo que habían alumnos mejores que yo –dijo Remus un poco apenado.

- Lunático, siempre tan humilde –dijo James haciéndolos reír a todos.

- Bueno y ahora creo que es hora de que se vayan a sus camas porque mañana será un día agitado –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que todos los alumnos se colocaran de pie y comenzaran a avanzar hacia sus torres a descansar.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y sexteto de alumnos aun estaba en la sala común conversando animadamente.

- Es increíble que no vayamos a volver nuca más a este colegio –dijo Sirius sentado en uno de los sillones, con Noe en sus piernas.

- Es increíble que si quiera hayamos llegado hasta aquí –dijo Ashly riendo junto con Noe, a diferencia de los demás quienes no le encontraban ni una pizca de gracia a su broma.

- Chicas, no es gracioso… -dijo Lily totalmente seria.

- Oigan, eso ya pasó, ya no sucedió y ahora estamos aquí con ustedes… -dijo Ashly sentándose al lado de su amiga al igual que Noe.

- Ahora estaremos juntas hasta… -dijo Noe, pero no se atrevió a continuar.

- Hasta que las cosas que tengan que suceder, sucedan –dijo Lily tomando las manos de sus amigas y mirando a los ojos a James con una sonrisa.

Sirius y Remus miraron a sus amigos unos momentos, pero prefirieron no decir nada, aunque Sirius presintió algo que no le resulto para nada grato, aunque intento evitar ese sentimiento ante el terror que le causaba.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana debemos volver y será ajetreado el día –dijo Lily colocándose de pie para despedirse de su novio al igual que sus dos amigas.

- Buenas noches princesas –dijo James haciendo una reverencia antes que las tres chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

- Oigan, no tengo sueño –dijo Sirius mientras sus dos compañeros caminaban hacia la escalera de los hombres.

- La verdad, yo tampoco –dijo Remus mirando a James.

- Pues… no podemos desperdiciar la noche durmiendo ¿O sí? Debemos aprovecharla ultima noche de los merodeadores en Hogwarts –dijo James guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos antes de subir por su capa y el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿La ultima a los slytherin? –Pregunto Sirius con cara de de niño travieso.

- Y luego a la cocina a comer –dijo Remus sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros quienes no pudieron hacer más que reír.

- Ese es nuestro Lunático –dijo James tomándolo por los hombros al igual que Sirius, para luego salir por el retrato a "merodear" por ultima vez en el castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El salir de las protectoras paredes de Hogwarts, como todos presintieron, no fue tan agradable como todos se lo habían hecho creer. Se habían dado cuenta que las cosas con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, estaban mucho peor de las noticias que a ellos les llegaban al castillo.

Ahora los chicos se preparaban en lo que serían sus carreras a seguir. James entrenaba, junto con Sirius, a la escuela de aurors para poder trabajar, Lily se intereso en trabajar en "gringotts", Noe entraba a estudiar para sanadora y Ashly entraba a trabajar en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, con intensiones de ayudar a Remus, quien a duras penas y podía conseguir un trabajo como ayudante en alguna tienda del callejón diagon.

Pasaron algunos meses y James y Lily decidieron casarse para poder formar su familia. En ese periodo de tiempo, Lily se había enterado de la trágica muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico por lo que su matrimonio no fue muy pomposo, es más, asistieron solo algunos amigos, compañeros de la orden y los padres de James.

Tiempo después, cuando Lily se había enterado de su embarazo, los padres de James fallecieron a causa de una enfermedad mágica fulminante. Ese fue otro de los fuertes golpes que la vida les deparaba a ese grupo de chicos.

Sirius y Noe, se casaron tiempo después, al igual que Remus y Ashly, quienes a pesar de no tener tan buena situación económica como sus amigos, estaban saliendo adelante y de a poco, sobrellevaban la enfermedad de Remus.

En todo ese tiempo los chicos siguieron compartiendo con Peter en la orden, pero no entablaban mayor relación.

Cuando Harry nació, estaban en una de las épocas más complicadas en la guerra contra Voldemort. Los ataques se llevaban a cabo bastante seguido, razón por la cual James estaba tan preocupado, pero él no podía hacer mucho, si bien sabía cual sería su futuro no sabía nada de las circunstancias ni demasiados detalles como para sobrellevarlas.

- James –dijo Lily mientras miraban a Harry dormir en su cuna.

- Dime –dijo James mirando a su esposa.

- Eh estado pensando en todo lo que a sucedido y lo que va a suceder –dijo Lily volviendo su vista y sus hermosos ojos verdes, a los ojos castaños de su esposo.

- ¿Qué sucede Li? –Pregunto James con preocupación.  
- Eh pensado en lo que sucederá con nosotros y con Harry –dijo Lily sentándoos en la cama –y… e tomado una decisión James…

James la miró unos segundos, sabía a que se refería porque él mismo lo había pensado peor aun no tomaba una decisión concreta al respecto.

- James, si con el sacrificio de mi vida logro que Harry viva, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme… -dijo Lily mirando a su esposo quien en todo momento le sostenía la mirada.

James la miro unos segundos más para sentarse a su lado y tomar sus manos entre las suyas mientras fijaba su vista en las aureolas que se formaban en sus dedos a causa de las argollas de matrimonia. Recordaba las palabras dichas por Dumbledor al momento de la unión _"Hasta que la muerte los separe"._

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe Lily –dijo James sorprendiendo a su esposa quien no entendió del todo las palabras dichas por su marido –si tú decides irte, yo me iré contigo…

- No James, tienes que cuidar a Harry por mi, es la única forma en que pueda irme tranquila –dijo Lily mirando a su esposa que sonreía con cierta tristeza –teniendo la certeza de que Harry estará contigo, podré morir en paz.

- Lily… eso es cruel –dijo James mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas –sabes que yo adoro a Harry, es mi luz, pero no podré vivir si tu no estas a mi lado… no me sentencies a ese infierno…

Lily miró a su esposo llorar en silencio unos segundos, la situación de complejizaba aun más a casa paso que daba la guerra contra Voldemort y ambos debían tomar una decisión.

- James… no podemos dejar a Harry solo –dijo Lily comenzando a llorar junto a su esposo –Alguien debe cuidarlo…

- Canuto lo hará… él es como mi hermano y sé que si se lo pido lo hará con gusto –dijo James mirando a su esposa –él y Ashly son sus padrinos, podrán cuidarlo perfectamente.

Lily miró a sus esposo unos segundos antes de bajar la miraba y girar su cabeza hacia la cuna donde el pequeño Harry dormía tranquilamente.

- Entonces debemos hablar con los chicos… Albus ya nos advirtió sobre la profecía y debemos escoger al guardián –dijo Lily mirando a su esposo.

- Nos pondremos la soga al cuello nosotros mismos para ser ejecutados… suena un poco cruel –dijo James sonriendo con infinita tristeza mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su hijo.

La decisión de los Potter sorprendió pro sobre manera a sus amigos. Jamás esperaron que a plena conciencia de sus actos escogieran a Peter como su guardián. James y Lily les explicaron sus razones, pero aun así, ellos decidieron seguir adelante con todo y dejar que las cosas sucedieran como debían suceder.

La noche del 31 de octubre Sirius Black y su esposa cenaban con total tranquilidad, como todas las noches. Habían llegado del ministerio y de San Mungo respectivamente, hacia unas horas y estaban realmente cansados, sobre todo Noe, quien ya lucía una panza de unos 6 meses y estaba a punto de irse con su permiso prenatal para poder pasar sus últimos meses descansando, cosa que Sirius agradecía bastante porque le preocupaba la salud de amada esposa y su hijo o hija.

- Y ¿Cuándo te presentaran a tu reemplazante? –Pregunto Sirius a su esposa.

- Pasado mañana, creo –dijo Noe mientras revisaba unos expedientes de unos pacientes.

- Deja de trabajar en casa, sabes que no me agrada –dijo Sirius mirándola desde la silla del lado ya que Noe comía con una mano y con la otra ojeaba los expedientes.

- Es que quiero dejar todo listo antes de salir –dijo Noe sin mirar a su esposo.

- Basta –dijo Sirius dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato para cerrar de golpe la carpeta y llevársela hacia una estantería que había en la sala contigua –No quiero que te estreses antes de salir, quiero que descanses por ti y por el bebe.

Noe lo miró unos segundos mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

- Está bien –dijo Noe volviendo toda su atención a su plato de comida -¿Has visto a James o a Lily?

- No, James pidió permiso en el ministerio y de Lily no e sabido –dijo Sirius recogiendo nuevamente su tenedor.

- Estoy preocupada por ellos –dijo Noe mirando a su esposo.

- A mi me preocupa esa entupida idea que tienen en la cabeza –dijo Sirius con frustración.

- No creo que sea tan entupida –dijo Noe ganándose una mirada de su esposo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Porque ellos esta protegiendo a su hijo –dijo Noe mirando a su esposo –yo haría lo mismo por mi bebe… si estuviera en peligro, yo no dudaría ni un segundo en dar la vida por el si así fuese necesario…

Sirius pensó un segundo las palabras de su esposa y realmente le encontró la razón, si su futuro hijo o hija corriera peligro y estuviera en sus manso protegerlo de la muerte lo haría sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

- Solo espero que todo esto termine bien –dijo Sirius bajando la mirada a su plato nuevamente.

- No puedes hacer nada amor, es su decidían y nosotros solo debemos acatarla, por más que nos duela –dijo Noe tomando la mano de su esposo, para darle su apoyo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos y sus propias conclusiones respecto a la situación de sus amigos.

De pronto sol el timbre de la casa insistentemente y la elfina que trabajaba para ellos, salio a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Al abrir, un descontrolado Remus Lupin, junto con su esposa, entraron a la casa y se fueron directamente a la sala.

- ¡Sirius¡Peter traiciono a James y Lily! –grito Remus haciendo que Sirius palideciera y dejara caer el tenedor.

- ¡VAMOS! –grito Sirius colocándose de pie para salir corriendo por el corredor.

- Voy con ustedes –dijo Noe colocándose dificultosamente de pie.

- ¡NO! –Grito Sirius fuertemente desde la puerta – ¡Te quedas aquí con Ashly!

- Pero… -dijo Noe, pero la mirada penetrante de su esposo le dijo que no era hora de protestar.

- Tranquilízate Noe, debemos tener confianza en que ellos llegaran antes que algo suceda –dijo Ashly mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Noe quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sirius se subió a su motocicleta junto con Remus y se fueron a toda velocidad hacia el valle Godric donde vivían los Potter, con la esperanza de poder llegar antes que cualquier desgracia sucediera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al detener la motocicleta frente a las ruinas de la casa de los Potter, vieron que estaba todo perdido. Los Potter estaban muertos y no había nada que hacer, al parecer la historia si se había repetido, por más que ellos intentaran detenerlo.

- No… no puede ser –dijo Sirius con voz acongojada mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las ruinas de la casa.

- Sirius espera –dijo Remus caminado tras su amigo quien entraba por la puerta abierta.

Sirius asomo la cabeza entre las ruinas de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que era totalmente apreciable la devastación del lugar. Estaba todo, totalmente destrozado, las vigas del techo habían caído formando grandes grietas en el suelo, además de cubrir el rostro del cuerpo sin vida del joven James Potter.

- James –dijo Sirius pasando por debajo de las vigas para acercarse al cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Remus se quedó unos segundos mirando como Sirius al lado del cuerpo de James, pero él no se atrevía a mirar a su mejor muerto en el suelo.

De pronto escucho el llanto de un bebe desde la planta superior por lo que dirigió sus pasos rápidamente hacia el lugar.

Al entrar empujo la puerta para tomarse con la cuna de Harry entre una gran cantidad de escombros. Fijó su vista en la cuna donde vio algo moverse y siguió bajando hasta llegar a un cuerpo femenino tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

Remus se quedó petrificado al ver a Lily Potter muerta a los pies de la cuna de su hijo, no sabía que hacer, el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo, aun más al ver al otro lado de la cuna, lo que parecía ser un manchón negro, como si algo o alguien hubiese explotado, pero no había rastro de nada, solo una mancha de tierra que parecía haberse arrastrado hacia una ventana.

- Remus… -dijo Sirius parado a su lado con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada.

Remus no fue capaz de responder, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, no ante tan macabro espectáculo.

- Debemos llevarnos a Harry –dijo Sirius sacándolo de su transe.

- … Sí –dijo Remus pero sus pies no se pudieron mover un centímetro ya que sobre el cuerpo de Lily se formaba una esfera celeste como si de burbujas se tratase. De pronto la esfera se dividió en dos y se movió con velocidad, saliendo de la habitación y bajando la escalera hacia la planta baja.

Remus y Sirius se miraron unos segundos antes de bajar a toda velocidad para ver la segunda esfera, la cual estaba detenida sobre el cuerpo de James, de pronto la esfera dirigió una luz hacia el cielo, dejando ver la mitad del cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja a la cual los chicos reconocieron de inmediato como Melinda.

- Deseo que James y Lily revivan –dijo la voz de Melinda con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que su imagen desapareciera y la esfera comenzara a brillar con una luz blanca que emanaba intermitentemente desde dentro de ella, hasta que lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta el cuerpo de James.

Tanto Remus como Sirius estaban totalmente estáticos viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo comenzaba a moverse con cierto dolor en el suelo.

- … Lily… -gimoteó James en el suelo mientras Remus y Sirius corrían hacia él para ayudarle a sentarse.

- James –dijo Remus mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? –Pregunto James de inmediato, haciendo que Remus y Sirius se miraran uno segundos, antes que el moreno Black saliera corriendo escaleras arriba para ver a la pelirroja señora Potter.

Al llegar a la habitación del pequeño Harry, vio a Lily sentada en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza, visiblemente aturdida, mientras Harry no dejaba de llorar.

- Lily –dijo Sirius en un susurro mientras corría a su lado para ayudarla.

- ¿Sirius¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Lily pero el llanto de su pequeño la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe para intentar levantarse, pero solo lo logró con la ayuda de Sirius –Harry, mi bebe…

Sirius la miraba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, ese era in verdadero milagro, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

- ¿Dónde está James¿Qué sucedió con Voldemort? –Pregunto Lily al tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

- James está abajo, está algo adolorido y Voldemort… no lo sé –dijo Sirius mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos –pero ahora no es momento de eso… debemos salir de aquí…

Con sumo cuidado, Sirius ayudo a Lily a salir junto con Harry y algunas de sus pertenencias. Al llegar abajo Lily miró a James a los ojos y no pudo contener las lágrimas al verlo ahí, con vida.

- Chico, lamento decir esto en este momento, pero debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí… no sabemos que puede suceder –dijo Remus ayudando a James a colocarse de pie para salir de la casa que estaba a punto de caerse.

Con muchísimo cuidado, Sirius voló la motocicleta con Lily y el pequeño Harry hasta su casa, mientras Remus conjuraba un traslador para llevarse a James al mismo lugar.

Al legar la primera el salir fue Ashly, quien al ver llegara Remus con James, corrió mientras lloraba con desesperación ante la emoción de tener a su amigo con ellos.

- James –dijo Noe colocándose dificultosamente de pie al verlo llegar -¿Dónde está Sirius¿Y Harry y Lily?

- Ellos están por llegar –dijo Remus colocando al adolorido James en uno de los sillones.

Minutos después se escucho el sonido de la motocicleta de Sirius aterrizando en las afueras de la casa, segundos después Lily entraba con el pequeño Harry en brazos.

- ¡LILY! –grito Ashly colocándose de pie para correr hacia su amiga quien le sonrió con muchísimo agradecimiento al recibirla de esa forma.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto James de pronto, totalmente desorientado.

- James… cuando llegamos ustedes estaban muertos –dijo Sirius viendo tanto a su amigo como a su esposa.

- Lo sé… recuerdo ver el rayo verde dirigido hacia mi –dijo James recordando mientras miraba el suelo.

- Después algo calido de introdujo en mi pecho –dijo Lily mientras sostenía con fuerza a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Algo que aun permanece –dijo James sonriendo mientras se recostaba aun más y colocaba su mano sobre su pecho.

- Fue Melinda –dijo Remus sorprendiendo al matrimonio Potter y a Noe junto a Ashly –de pronto unas esferas aparecieron sobre sus cuerpos y Melinda dijo…

- "Este es mi deseo"… eso dijo –dijo Sirius completando la frase de su amigo.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos mientras analizaban las palabras de Sirius y se miraban las caras sin saber que decir.

- Creo que esa niña tenía todo planeado –dijo de pronto Lily sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro –pero… estoy contenta por poder estar nuevamente con ustedes.

Los chicos se colocaron de pie y se acercaron para poder abrazarse entre ellos.

- Ahora todo estará bien –dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de James.

- ¿Noe? –Pregunto de pronto Lily al ver a la chica sentada con los ojos cerrados y respirando sonoramente mientras se pasaba una de las manos sobre su vientre.

Automáticamente Sirius corrió a su lado mirándola con muchísimo temor.

- Amor ¿Te encuentras bien¿Quieres que te lleve a San Mungo? –Pregunto Sirius con preocupación.

- No… fue solo… el susto… por todo lo sucedido –dijo Noe mirando a su marido con una sonrisa mientras se reponía.

- Será mejor descansar –dijo Ashly mirando a Lily, James y los demás.

- Ustedes se quedaran aquí esta noche –dijo Sirius señalando a James y a Lily –mañana ya veremos que hacemos.

Todos asintieron y se repartieron entre las habitaciones de la casa Black. Esa noche pasaría a la historia, no solo por el extraño y maravilloso sucedo ocurrido con los Potter, sino también por el desconcierto y la devastación de los seguidores de Voldemort, quienes comenzarían a buscar venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde el incidente en la casa de los Potter y la vida de este sexteto de amigos había cambiado bastante.

Por una parte, James y Lily habían decidido irse a vivir a la casa contigua de los Black junto con Harry. No habían tenido más hijos ya que a causa e algunas secuelas del mortal maleficio lanzado a Lily, ella ya no podía tener hijos. Por otro lado estaba el matrimonio Black que tenían a un niño idéntico a Sirius, cuyo nombre era Aarón.

Los dos mini merodeadores eran muy amigos desde pequeños, eran compañeros de travesuras y se tapaban todas las barbaridades que hacían para que sus padres no los castigaran.

Otro de los antiguos merodeadores era Remus Lupin, quien junto con su esposa trabajaban en una tienda de mascotas en el callejón Diagon, la misma en la cual Remus trabajo en su juventud, lugar que heredó cuando el dueño murió y le dejo todas sus pertenencias, cosa bastante sorpresiva para el licántropo quien jamás se imagino aquello. El matrimonio Lupin había decidido no tener hijos, ya que siempre había estado latente la posibilidad de que los hijos de Remus heredaran su licantropía, miedo con el cual el ex-merodeador, no era capaz de lidiar.

Pero no todas las cosas eran color de rosa. Tras la caída de Voldemort, hubo un descontrol en los mortífagos, quienes totalmente desorientado, intentaron sacar información sobre el paradero de su amo a toda costa, lo cual dio como resultado un sin numero de torturas y muertes luego de la caída del señor tenebroso. Entre los torturados estuvieron el conocido matrimonio Longbottom, quienes tras la tortura recibida por Barty Crouch, Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo, cayeron a San Mungo con un daño irreversible en su memoria, dejando a su pequeño hijo Neville, con sus abuelos. En otros casos desaparecieron familias completas, sin dejar el menos rastro de ellas.

Entre los miembros de la orden habían bastantes bajas, por lo que luego de la desaparición de Voldemort, el grupo decidió deshacerse y seguir cada uno con su vida. Los que más contacto tenían a esas alturas eran los Black, los Potter y los Lupin.

- ¡Harry, a comer! –grito Lily desde la entrada de la casa a los niños, quien jugaba juntos en alguna parte del jardín.

- ¡Ya vamos mamá! –grito Harry desde detrás la casa en el árbol.

- No me gusta que estén tan escondidos –dijo Noe apareciendo detrás de Lily mirando por los jardines.

- Son unas exageradas –dijo Ashly detrás de ella, mientras llevaba una madeja con platos hacia la mesa que estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa Potter.

- Lo que sucede, es que tu y Remus se dedican a malcriarlos –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… que puedo decir… somos culpables –dijo Ashly con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con a bandeja hacia el jardín trasero.

Lily y Noe comenzaron a seguir a su amiga mientras los tres merodeadores estaban sentados en el césped descansando.

- Cuidado amor, no te vayas a cansar –dijo Lily a su marido cuando las tres mujeres aparecieron.

- Lo siento –dijo James colocándose rápidamente de pie al igual que Sirius y Remus.

- No te preocupes, será mejor que vayan a ver a eses par de mini demonios que están en el jardín –dijo Lily repartiendo los platos sobre la mesa –estoy segura que están tramando algo

- ¿Por qué lo dices Lily? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a la pelirroja.

- Porque son sus hijos –dijo Noe mirando a James y a su marido quienes sonrieron antes de besar a sus respectivas esposas al igual que Remus, para ir a ver que tanto hacían ese par.

Cuando los tres adultos llegaron al jardín delantero, vieron como los dos niños bajaban las escaleras que estaban en el árbol, que conducían a una casa en su cima.

- ¿Qué tanto hacían arriba ustedes dos? –Preguntó James mirando a su hijo.

- Nada –dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su hijo que lo miraba con atención y una increíble tranquilidad.

- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre –dijo Harry a Aarón quien asintió y salió corriendo tras su amigo.

- Mmm… esto me huele a travesura –dijo Remus mirando a sus dos amigos.

- No lo creo, mañana se van a clases, deben de estar desordenando un poco y nada más –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros para comenzar a caminar hacia el jardín trasero donde el almuerzo ya estaba servido.

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo estaba despidiendo a Harry que se embarcaba en su primer año de Hogwarts.

- Adiós hijo, te cuidas y me escribes en cuento te seleccionen –dijo Lily besando la mejilla de su hijo.

- Cuídate campeón, nos escribes –dijo James dándole un abrazo a su hijo y desordenándole el indomable cabello que le heredó.

- Nos vemos Harry –dijo Ashly besando la mejilla de su ahijado al igual que Remus.

- Nos vemos ahijadito –dijo Sirius para molestar a su ahijado.

- No molestes tío Sirius –dijo Harry mientras le sonreía.

- Adiós pequeño monstruito… cuídate –dijo Noe dándole una cajita se manera secreta –esto son por si te da hambre en las noches… no se acaban nunca porque los hechice.

Harry e sonrió a su tía y miro con cuidado la caja que estaba llena de dulces.

- Genial –dijo Harry mientras besaba la mejilla de la señora Black y se acercaba a su amigo de travesuras.

- Adiós amigo… no me cambies –dijo Aarón con cierta tristeza al ver irse a su amigo.

- Sabes que no… -dijo Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y compinche antes de subir al tren que comenzaba a pitear, anunciando su partida –recuerda no decir ni una palabra acerca de lo que tu ya sabes… a y trata de no aparecerte en casa antes de mañana, o te inculparan.

- ¡Cuídate chicuelo! –dijo Sirius antes de que el tren saliera de la estación.

Los merodeadores y sus familias vieron desaparecer el tren con el niño que vivió, dando inició a una serie de aventuras que se repetirían durante su estancia en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

- ¿Se encontrara con Hermione? –Pregunto Lily a James mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa.

- Es probable, pero no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien –dijo James a su esposa mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

Efectivamente Harry se encontró con Hermione en el tren, pero su primer encuentro no fue para nada grato. Hermione estaba buscando una rana, perteneciente a Neville Longbottom y entro al compartimiento donde Harry se había encontrado a un solitario Ronald Weasley. Tuvieron ciertas diferencias al ver que Ron intentaba hacer algo de magia con su pequeño y torpe lechuza, pero no le resultaron.

En fin, al parecer el comienzo no fue como todos esperaron, pero ¿A caso no fue así en otro tiempo? Habría que esperar a que pasaran los meses, quizás ahí ese trío lograría ser lo que el famoso "trío de oro".

Efectivamente, pasado un tiempo en las circunstancias que ya todos conocen, Hermione se unió al trío en su infartante encuentro con el profesor Quirrell y Voldemort, encuentro en el que Harry salió milagrosamente con vida gracias al hechizo protector brindado por su madre.

- Harry por merlín ¿En que estabas pensando? –Pregunto Lily sentada a los pies de la cama de su hijo en la enfermería.

- Mamá… debíamos detenerlo o él volvería al poder y… no quiero que les suceda nada a ustedes –dijo Harry bajando la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

- Y nosotros no queremos que te suceda nada a ti –dijo James sentado al otro lado de la cama de su hijo.

- Hijo, no te preocupes… todo estará bien, solo quiero pedirte que por Merlín, no hagas mas tontería –dijo Lily de manera conciliadora a su hija, en el momento en la que puerta de la enfermería se abría dejando pasar al director junto con una cabeza pelirroja y otra castaña que tras asomarse y ver a Harry despierto, corrieron a toda carrera para ver como estaba su amigo.

- ¡Harry! –dijeron los niños llegando al lado de su amigo.

- ¡Chicos! Los extrañaba –dijo Harry recibiendo un arazo por parte de sus amigos de aventuras.

- Gracias a Merlín que no sucedió nada más grave –dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo con preocupación, cosa que percibieron el matrimonio Potter que estaba a sus espalas observándolos junto con el director.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Quirrell y Voldemort? –Pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

- Me temo que el profesor Quirrell murió Harry… y Voldemort… pues, no sé exactamente que sucedió con él, pero no creo que vaya a desaparecer tan fácilmente –dijo Dumbledor.

- Yo pensé que el traidor era el profesor Snape –dijo Harry diciendo el nombre con cierto asco, misma sensación producida en James, quien al escuchar en nombre hizo un gesto asquiento.

- El profesor Snape, no haría eso –dijo Dumbledor mientras James tocía sonoramente ganándose una mirada de su esposa y la risa divertida de su hijo.

- El es profesor de Hogwarts y tenía la misión de proteger la pierda a igual que los demás profesores –dijo Dumbledor ignorando el comentario de James.

- Pero el Quirrell también era profesor y lo más bien que entro a Voldemort al castillo –dijo Ron despreocupadamente ganándose una mirada de los tres adultos, cosa que acentuó su sonrojo a causa de la carrera, llegando a ser aun más notorio que su cabello.

- Puede ser… ahora lo importante, es darles las gracias a ustedes tres por salvarnos… -dijo Dumbledor mirando al trío de niños que sonrió al escuchas las palabras.

- Creo que la hora de las visitas se termino –dijo la enfermera apareciendo por una de las puertas –si quieren que salga mañana de la enfermería tendré que pedirles que se retiren…

- Claro Pompy –dijo James sonriéndole a la mujer que lo miro con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer –bueno campeón, nos vamos

- Nosotros también nos vamos Harry –dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su amigo.

- Adiós compañero –dijo Ron despidiéndose con la mano para caminar hacia la salida.

- Nos vemos Harry –dijo Dumbledor saliendo junto con James y Lily de la enfermería-

- Esos dos chicos deben querer mucho a Harry para arriesgar su pellejo como lo hicieron –dijo James mirando a los dos niños que se iban discutiendo escaleras arriba.

- La amistad es lo único que nos puede librar de un destino fatal James –dijo el director ganándose una mirada extrañada de sus dos ex-alumnos –buenos días…

- Adiós –dijeron James y Lily, mirando extrañado al anciano.

- Este Dumbledor no cambiara ni con los años –dijo James viendo al hombre desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

- Será mejor irnos, los chicos deben de estar esperándonos para saber de Harry –dijo Lily comenzando a caminar hacia al salida junto con su esposo.

Efectivamente, los Lupin y los Black esperaban noticias del pequeño Potter y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Luego de aquel incidente Harry paso lo que quedaba de año en la escuela hasta salir de vacaciones, en ellas se dedico a contarle todas sus aventuras a Aarón, quien luego de las vacaciones entraría a Hogwarts junto con él.

- WOW Me hubiera encantado estar ahí –dijo Aarón tirado en el césped en el jardín de la casa de los Potter.

- Lo mejor es los amigos que hice, te presentare a Ron, te caerá muy bien –dijo Harry con bastante ánimo.

- Dijiste que vendría unos días de vacaciones acá ¿o no? –dijo Aarón mirando a su amigo.

- Sí, dentro de unas semanas vendrá a casa –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que descansaba a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras sus escobas estaban tiradas sobre el césped –Cuando entremos a Hogwarts te presentare a Hermione, también es mi amiga.

- ¿Amiga? –Pregunto Aarón levantando las cejas de manera pícara.

- Claro tonto, además… no es muy mi tipo –dijo Harry riendo al recordar el enmarañado cabello de su amiga y sus grandes incisivos.

- Oye ¿Crees que haya posibilidad que a mi también me metan al equipo de Quiddich el primer año? –Pregunto Aarón con ilusión.

- … quien sabe, aunque me dijeron que yo era una excepción a la regla, pero podríamos ver si es posible –dijo Harry con tranquilidad mirando a su amigo.

- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre –dijo de pronto Aarón, sentándose para mirar a su amigo y encaminarse hacia la casa Potter, para asaltar la nevera.

Esas vacaciones Harry les presento a su familia y amigos a Ron, su amigo de escuela, con el cual comenzaron a armar un buen grupo junto con Aarón.

Pasaron las vacaciones entre visitas, juegos y más visita, hasta que llego el momento de volver a clases, cosa realmente anhelada por Aarón, quien por fin entraría a la escuela.

Era muy temprano y ya Aarón estaba sentado en su cama, vestido y sobándose las manos con mucho nerviosismo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por sus padres.

- Aarón… vaya, ya estas despierto y vestido, esto si que es una novedad –dijo Sirius intentando quitarle los notorios nervios a su hijo, pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Debes estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –dijo Noe sentándose al lado de su hijo.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que tengo posibilidades de estar en slytherin… -dijo Aarón colocándose de pie mientras sus padres permanecían sentados en la cama mirándolo atentamente.

- No debí haberte contado esa historia –dijo Sirius reprochándose a si mismo –no estarías tan nervioso…

- No papá, no es tu culpa, es solo que… está en mí, puede suceder de todos modos y es mejor estar preparados –dijo Aarón parándose frente a su padre, sin dejar el nerviosismo.

- Hijo, entiende una cosa –dijo Noe estirándole la mano a su hijo para que se acercara y volviera a sentarse entre ellos –uno es lo que quiere ser… si tu no quieres pertenecer a los slytherin, pues no pertenecerás a ellos…

- Siempre es tu opción la que vale –dijo Sirius mirando a su hijo con tranquilidad, la cual pareció si ser traspasada esta vez, ya que Aarón suspiró para calmar sus nervios y poder relajarse un poco.

- Tiene razón, no tengo porque estar nervioso –dijo Aarón sonriéndole a sus padres.

- Bien, ahora a desayunar antes de que lleguen Harry y los demás –dijo Noe colocándose de pie haciéndoles señas a los dos hombres que ocupaban su corazón para que bajaron junto con ella a desayunar.

Horas después estaban los tres clanes familiares entraban a la estación Kings Cross para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts que salía del andel 9 ¾.

- Vamos chicos, que estamos retrasados –dijo Lily caminando a prisa junto Noe y los dos niños mientras Sirius y James arrastraban los carros de sus respectivos hijos.

- Mira, ahí esta Ron –dijo Aarón apuntando al pelirrojo que se preparaba para pasar de los últimos por el muro.

- ¡RON! –gritó Harry llamando la atención del pelirrojo que estaba a punto de lanzarse para atravesar la muralla.

- Harry Aarón –dijo Ron mirando a los dos niños –vamos estamos retrasados.

- Entra tu primero, nosotros te seguimos –dijo Aarón a su amigo.

Ron asintió y se lanzo contra la muralla pero sorprendentemente no logro atravesarla estrellándose fuertemente contra la muralla.

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? –Pregunto Aarón mirando el muro al igual que los seis adultos que estaban tras ellos.

-Mi familia y Hermione ya están del otro lado –dijo Ron comenzando a asustarse –no llegaremos a tiempo…

- De hecho ya lo perdieron –dijo Ashly mirando el reloj de su muñeca –el tren ya se fue…

- ¿Hermione estaba contigo? –Pregunto Harry con cierta molestia, pero no podía descifrar el porque.

- Sí, nos la topamos con sus padres cuando estábamos llegando, pasaron ellos primero y luego mis hermanos junto con Ginny y mis padres… y yo me quedare aquí –dijo Ron con pesadumbre.

- Tranquilo, esto lo arreglaremos de inmediato –dijo Sirius con intenciones de sacar su varita.

- No Canuto, hay demasiado muggles –dijo Remus reteniendo a su amigo.

- Entonces ¿Cómo llegaremos a Hogwarts? –Dijo Aarón con cierta desesperación –Tengo que estar ahí para la selección…

- Tranquilo hijo, lo estarás –dijo Sirius mirándolos a todos –no nos queda de otra que aparecernos en Hogsmeade y llevarlos hasta Hogwarts nosotros mismos…

- Pero ¿A que chimenea del pueblo apareceremos? –Pregunto Ashly.

- Mm… podemos ir a las tres escobas, estoy segura de que a Rosmerta no le molestara –dijo James ganándose una extraña mirada de su esposa quien se inmediato le soltó la mano.

- Sí claro, Rosmerta –dijo Lily entre dientes, mientras Harry y James la miraban sorprendidos de verla celosa.

- Lily… -dijo James intentando calmarla.

- Creo que eso deben dejarlo para después tío James, tengo que llegar a Hogwarts antes de la selección –dijo Aarón arrastrándolos a todos fuera de la estación de trenes.

En cosa de minutos, todos se trasladaron a la casa de los Potter, desde donde se dirigirían a las tres escobas en Hogsmeade.

- Oye, tío Sirius –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a si padrino quien escribía una apurada carta para Rosmerta para que pudieran aparecer por su chimenea.

- Dime Harry –dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza de la carta.

- ¿El expreso no llega a la estación de Hogsmeade? –Pregunto Harry con cara interrogativa y todos parecieron recordarlo junto con ellos.

- Claro, los dejaremos allá y esperaremos a que llegue el tren y ustedes se van junto con todos los demás para que nadie sospeche –dijo Lily sonriendo aun bastante alejada de su marido.

- Ron, será mejor que le escribas a tus padres o se preocuparan –dijo Remus mirando al pelirrojo quien también se puso a escribir.

- Usa esa lechuza –dijo Lily apuntando a una lechuza marrón que estaba en la ventana.

- Gracias señora Potter –dijo Ron tomando la lechuza para que mandara la carta a sus padres.

- Bien, se la enviaré –dijo Sirius tomando la otra lechuza mandarle la carta a Rosmerta.

- Ahora a esperar –dijo Ashly sentándose en uno de los sillones.

La respuesta de Rosmerta tardo unos segundos en aparecer, por lo que rápidamente comenzaron a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, en las tres escobas donde la mujer los recibía.

Pasaron los minutos dando vueltas por el pueblo hasta que el expreso llegó a la estación del pueblo. Los chicos se despidieron de loa adultos y se metieron entre los alumnos antes de dejar sus equipajes.

- Bien, debes irte con aquel gran hombre, es Hagrid, él los llevara a la escuela –dijo Harry a Aarón quien miraba con cierto temor al semi-gigante.

. Bien, nos demos allá –dijo Aarón separándose del lado de los chicos para comenzar a caminar hacia el grupo de pequeños niños y colocarse al lado de Ginny, quien le sonrió con el mismo nerviosismo.

Hola –dijo Ginny con timidez –es espeluznante ¿verdad?

- Sí, estar aquí aterra –dijo Aarón mirando a la pequeña pelirroja –Me llamo Aarón Black.

- Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley –dijo la pequeña pelirroja dándola la mano.

- ¿Eres la hermana de Ron? –Pregunto Aarón de inmediato.

- Sí ¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

- Tenemos un amigo en común, Harry Potter –dijo Aarón haciendo sonrojar de inmediato a la pequeña pelirroja.

- A… claro, hablo de ti en el verano al volver de casa de su amigo –dijo Ginny intentando evitar el tema para no sonrojarse más –Bien, por lo menos nos acompañaremos en la espera.

- Claro –dijo Aarón comenzando a desaparecer por el oscuro camino, separándose de los alumnos más grandes.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione, quien de inmediato les pregunto el porque de su desaparición. Se subieron a un carruaje y comenzaron a conversar del nuevo año y de las vacaciones.

Cuando llegó el momento de la selección, Aarón y Ginny quedaron en Gryffindor para alivios de los hermanos y amigos de los dos muchachos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es muy extraño lo que sucedió con la entrada a el anden –dijo Lily colocando los platos sobre la mesa para cenar con su esposo y sus amigos.

- Ya hablamos con Dumbledor al respecto, no podemos hacer otra cosa –dijo Sirius comenzando a servirse.

- Si, solo espero que no hayan más problemas como los del año pasado –dijo Noe mirando a su amiga quien también estaba bastante preocupada por el futuro de su hijo.

- No lo creo, Dumbledor dijo que tomaría todas las medidas del caso –dijo James siguiendo la actitud de su amigo.

- Bien, creo que es mejor comer o este par se comerán todo –dijo Remus a su esposa y a las de sus dos amigos comilones.

- Muy gracioso Lunático –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con ironía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamentablemente para todos, solo bastaron unas semanas para darse cuanta que ese año tampoco sería muy tranquilo.

En el juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Harry terminó con un brazo roto por una bludger alocada que lo persiguió hasta que Hermione la destruyo.

- Te lo puedo asegurar Albus, es Snape quien está tras el ataque a mi hijo –dijo James totalmente enfurecido.

- Y yo te repito James, que Severus no tiene nada que ver en ese lamentable incidente –dijo Dumbledor con total tranquilidad mientras Lily permanecía sentada al lado del asiento vacío de su esposo quien estaba con ambas manos en el escritorio del director totalmente enfurecido.

- Por Merlín Albus, sabes perfectamente que Snape me a odiado desde que estábamos en la escuela y te puedo asegurar que aun no lo hace –dijo James comenzando a dar vueltas por el despecho.

- Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que Severus no tiene nada que ver en ello por mucho odio que te tenga James –dijo Albus con total tranquilidad.

- Albus, es un mortífago –dijo James volviendo a perder los estribos.

- James… ese tema lo hemos hablado durante años –dijo Albus comenzando a perder la paciencia –Severus renunció a los mortífagos hace años.

- ¿Y tu le crees? –Pregunto James con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –por Merlín Albus, eres el mejor mago que en muchísimos años ¿Cómo caes en tamaña mentira?

- Albus –dijo Lily intentando calmar los ánimos –nosotros estamos muy preocupados por Harry, no es la primera vez que se ha visto involucrado en extraños incidentes…

- Lo sé Lily, puedo entender perfectamente su preocupación –dijo Albus volviendo a calmarse ante la pelirroja señora Potter.

- Se que entiendes Albus, pero no nos basta con eso –dijo Lily viendo al calmado anciano en frente de ella –el año pasado se enfrento a Voldemort encarnado en uno de los profesores y en lo que va de este año, no pudo entrar al anden, lo ataco una bludger loca y lo acusaron de petrificar a la gata de Filch ¿No crees que es demasiado ya?

- Nadie lo a acusado de petrificar a la Señora Norris –dijo Albus mirando a Lily –yo estoy completamente seguro de que Harry no a tenido nada que ver y respecto a los ataque y extraños sucesos que han sucedido en torno a su hijo, estoy intentando protegerlo, pero hasta que no sepamos en concreto quien esta intentando herirlo, no podremos hacer mucho.

- Entonces me lo llevare –dijo James con autoridad en el momento en el que Minerva Mcgonagall entraba al despacho.

- No exageres James –dijo la mujer severamente, pero aquellas palabras parecieron no importarles a James –Harry esta perfectamente bien…

- Sí claro ¿Me pueden explicar porque dejaron que ese chiflado de Lockhart le desvaneciera el hueso? –Pregunto James con total irritación.

- Todos cometemos errores señor Potter –dijo Gilderoy Lockhart entrando por la puerta entre abierta.

- Yo te enseñare lo que es un error –dijo James intentando lanzarse contra el profesor de DCAO, pero un rápido movimiento de Sirius, quien entraba detrás del profesor, lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo Cornamenta –dijo Sirius sosteniéndole fuertemente.

- James –dijo Albus levantándose con cierto enfado –te voy a pedir que te comportes como un adulto y no como un niño… no puedes andar haciendo esos berrinches por na…

- ¿Por nada¿IBA A DECIR POR NADA? –grito James soltándose de Sirius para acercarse al director quien no se amedrentó por el gran enfado del ex-merodeador –Tu no eres padre, no puedes sentir la desesperación que siento al ver a mi hijo correr peligro… así que no me digas que no es nada…

James salió totalmente furioso por la puerta del despacho, seguido de Sirius quien al salir le pego un buen estrellón a Lockhart, quien estaba en la pasada.

- Lo lamento Albus, pero estamos demasiado preocupados por nuestro hijo –dijo Lily colocándose de pie con intenciones de salir –y sea l que sea que hagas, jamás estaremos tranquilos… menos si no sabes la clase de profesores que metes a la escuela…

La pelirroja no dejó que el directo o alguien diera respuesta a sus palabras, ya que salió de inmediato con dirección a la enfermería, donde estaba seguro que estaría su esposa y el padrino de su hijo.

- Que insolencia –dijo Lockhart con arrogancia arreglándose la túnica para luego mirar al director -¿Para que me mandó llamar señor director?

- Quiero saber como va la investigación sobre la cámara de los secretos –pregunto el director mirando al profesor.

- Ah… este… -dijo Lockhart intentando pensar el algo rápido –Aun no hay nada, pero en cuento tenga algo te avisare.

- Claro, gracias… puede volver a sus clases profesor –dijo Albus mientras el profesor desaparecía.

- Es un bueno para nada –dijo Minerva al verlo desaparecer -¿Crees que verdaderamente este buscándola?

- No, por eso me encargare de eso yo mismo –dijo el director colocándose de pie –tengo algunas cosas que hacer Minerva, te quedas a cargo de todo, si sucede algo me avisas.

- Por supuesto Albus –dijo la mujer viendo desaparecer al anciano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James y Sirius caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, el primero estaba totalmente enfurecido y el segundo no estaba muy seguro de que decir.

- Tranquilízate un poco Cornamenta, no es bueno que Harry te ve así de alterado –dijo Sirius antes de que ambos entraran a la enfermería.

- Es que no puedo estar tranquilo cuando mi hijo esta corriendo peligro –dijo James respirando rápidamente a causa de la rabia.

- Pero no podemos traspasarle ese temor a él –dijo Lily apareciendo por el oscuro pasillo para dirigirse donde estaban los dos hombres –debemos estar bien para que él también lo esté.

- Eres un genio, puede decirle todo lo que quería decirle yo –dijo Sirius haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

- Vamos –dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta sigilosamente para dejar entrar a Lily y luego a James.

Miraron entre las camillas y vieron luz al fondo de la enfermería donde estaba Harry y tres niños más.

- …creo que deberías decirle a alguien respecto a esas voces Harry, no es normal –dijo Hermione con preocupación en el rostro, sin percatarse de la presencia de los tres adultos al fondo de la enfermería.

- No creo que sea bueno decirlo, pero de que no es un buen augurio, no lo es –dijo Ron con nerviosismo.

- No exageren, que escuche voces no significa nada –dijo Aarón intentando animar a Harry, pero la mirada escéptica de Ginny, Ron y Hermione le hizo saber que eso era bastante poco creíble.

- La verdad no es un buen augurio, pero no tiene porque ser algo malo –dijo Ginny sonriendo con cierto sonrojo al verse observada por Harry.

- Oye, es que… realmente es extraño que hayas escuchado esas voces justo antes de que encontraran a la señora Norris petrificada –dijo Hermione con preocupación.

- Puede que haya sido algún alumno con ganas de molestar, nada más –dijo Aarón sonriendo forzadamente, mientras Hermione lo miraba con cara da "tus intervenciones no ayudan"

- En fin, eso ya no importa –dijo Ron bajando de la cama –ahora debes preocuparte de recuperarte de una buena vez para que puedas volver a jugar.

- Sí, por lo menos con brazo malo y todo le ganamos a Slytherin –dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Harry también.

- Pero ese hechizo a la bludger es algo preocupante –dijo Aarón ganándose una mirada de Hermione.

- La idea es llevar la contraria ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione un poco exasperada ante el aparente interés del chico en llevarle la contraria en todo.

Los tres adultos intentaron no hacer demasiado ruido y no interrumpir la conversación de los chicos, pero no dejaron de preocuparse al enterarse de las extrañas voces que escuchaba Harry.

- Hola –dijo Lily saludando a los chicos con una sonrisa.

- Hola señora Potter –dijo Hermione con naturalidad al igual que Ron.

- Hola tía –dijo Aarón bajándose para besa la mejilla de la madre de su amigo.

- Hola chicos –dijo James acercándose para saludarles a todos

- Yo… creo que debo irme –dijo Ginny saludando cohibidamente –nos vemos en la sala común chicos.

- Adiós Ginny –dijo Harry viendo a la chica desaparecer de inmediato.

- Nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de Harry –vamos Ron.

- Yo no me quiero ir –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Déjalos conversar en paz, vámonos –dijo Hermione con autoridad a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo resistirse.

- ¿Cómo Aarón? –Dijo ron mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

- Deja de hacer berrinches, no eres un bebe –dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Esos dos, son un caso –dijo Sirius volviendo su vista a su hijo -¿Y tu campeón¿No deberías estar en la sala común? Si alguien te sorprende afuera sin permiso, tendrás problemas.

- No importa, tu puedes salvarme del castigo –dijo Aarón poniendo carita de niño bueno.

- No, si lo hago nuevamente tu madre me mata, así que a la cama, jovencito –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, pero con la autoridad suficiente para hacerle ver a su hijo que era decisión tomada.

- Bien, nos demos Harry, adiós tíos –dijo Aarón desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Luego de ello se formo un silencio en el lugar, que nadie fue capaz de romper por un momento.

- Estoy bien, no tienen que preocuparse –dijo Harry mirando a sus hijos con una sonrisa.

- Lo sabemos hijo, pero no me gusta verte aquí –dijo Lily sentándose en la cama con Harry.

- Intentare evitarlo lo más posible –dijo Harry con una sonrisa para animar a su madre.

- Harry… -dijo James mirando al suelo y luego a los ojos de su hijo -¿No hay nada que tengas que decirnos?

Harry lo miró nervioso por unos segundos, como decidiendo si decirle o no lo de esas extrañas voces, pero finalmente prefirió no preocuparlo más y no darle importancia a esas cosas.

- No papá, nada –dijo Harry intentando parecer normal – ¿Por que?

- Por nada –dijo James revolviéndole un poco el cabello –Bueno, creo que debemos irnos para que descanses…

- Sí, ten cuidado y no te metas en muchos problemas –dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello también.

- Adiós hijo –dijo Lily besando su cabeza al igual que James antes de desaparecer.

Al verlos desaparecer, Harry suspiro y prefirió descansar o por lo manos intentar hacerlo mientras los huesos de su brazo se iba regenerando.

James y Lily conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche intentando saber el motivo de que su hijo les ocultara algo así, pero solo podían llegar a la conclusión que lo hacia para no preocuparlos y ellos mismo intentaron dejar esas cosas a un lado, pero realmente los sucesos que siguieron no ayudaron para nada para cumplir con este cometido.

Esa misma noche, hubo otro ataque en el castillo y un joven de primer año, también de Gryffindor, fue petrificado, su nombre era Colin Creevey.

Harry, quien intentaba mantener su cabeza en otro lugar se aterro al pensar que las cosas estaban realmente empeorando para todos lo que estaban ahí y en especial para él, ya que lo señalaban como el posible autor de aquellos ataques por el pequeño incidente en la clase de duelo, cuando hablo pársel, incidente que tampoco le contó a sus padres.

Después de ello los chicos decidieron intentar averiguar quien era el verdadero causante de aquellos ataques, por lo que prepararon la poción multijugos para transformarse en Crabbe y Goyle, pero solo descubrieron que él no era el causante de aquellos ataques.

Cuando se acercaba la navidad, nuevamente hubo ataques y esta vez fue l turno de Justin Fitch-Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado. El chico quedo petrificado al igual que en los otros dos ataques, sucesos que se sumaban a las extrañas desapariciones de animales en el bosque prohibido.

Pasaron las navidades y las cosas parecieron calmarse, los cuatro chicos fueron a sus casas a pasarla con sus padres y todo pareció mejorar un poco.

Luego de unos meses Harry encontró el diario de Tom Ryddle y se entera de lo sucedido con Hagrid, pero se niega a pensar que él haya sido el que atacaba a la gente de Hogwarts, pero para su mala suerte no pudo seguir investigando, ya que luego de un partido de quiddich, le comunicaron que Hermione y otra chica de Gryffindor habían sido petrificadas.

Luego de eso Harry entro en pánico, las cosas realmente no andaban bien, sin contar con que habían encontrado sangre de unicornio en el bosque prohibido y estaban todos realmente alarmados con tan grande crimen.

Luego de unos meses Harry comenzó a tener algo de paz, pero todo desapareció con el último ataque. Ginny había sido llevada a la cámara de los secretos y nadie podía ayudarla, excepto Harry.

Intenso averiguar algo desesperadamente y lo logro con la indirecta ayuda de Hermione. Descubrió que era lo que estaba en la cámara y la forma de entrar, pero cuando iba a dar aviso a la persona encargada para ayudar a Ginny, su profesor de DCAO, notro que este prefería escapar, por lo que tubo que tomar las riendas del asunto y rescatar a Ginny el mismo.

Logro encontrar la entrada a la cámara y rescatar a Ginny y con ellos a Hagrid, quien había sido llevado a Azkaban como sospechoso, pero se gano un gran reto de sus padres, quienes nuevamente tuvieron que ir a visitarlo a la enfermería.

Cuando la enfermera logro despertar a los petrificados, Harry le contó todo lo sucedido a Hermione, quien estaba sumamente contenta de haber ayudado un poco a su amigo.

Así paso volando el segundo año de nuestro pequeño héroe, pero realmente las cosas no fueron nada fáciles para Harry los años siguientes.

En su tercer año, Harry se entero de quien había traicionado a sus padres y lo había entregado a Voldemort, pero lamentablemente, en un extraño escape, Peter Pettigrew escapo de Azkaban y quiso encontrarlo, pero sus padres y conocidos se lo impidieron.

El traidor logro escapar, pero no sin antes recibir una buena paliza por parte de sus ex-amigos.

Cuando cursaba cuarto, Harry se vio obligado a entrar al torneo de los tres magos, aunque sus padres hicieron hasta lo imposible para sacarlo, pero las reglas eran así, si alguien entraba al torneo no podría salir, por lo que tubo que conformarse con que este tampoco sería un año tranquilo ni para él ni para su familia y amigos. Me refiero fácil en ningún aspecto, porque a medida que comenzaba a crecer, comenzaba a tener esos indeseables problemas amorosos.

Había conocido a una chica que comenzaba a interesarle, su nombre era Cho Chang, pero lamentablemente parecía tener algo con su competencia en el torneo Cedric Diggory. Aunque no fue el único con problemas amorosos, ya que Aarón y Ginny comenzaron a pelearse por tener parejas diferentes en la famosa gala. Por otro aparte Hermione había decidido ir con el famoso Victor Krum, el cual participo en el torneo de quiddich que se había realizado ese año, al que asistió con sus padres y amigos.

Sufrió bastante con las pruebas del torneo, pero su mayor sufrimiento lo tuvo en la última prueba, cuando el supuesto profesor Alastor Moddy, Barty Crouch Jn. con poción multijugos, lo envió a un extraño cementerio al tocar la copa.

En aquella ocasión tubo que presenciar la aparición de quien lo seguiría el resto de su vida, Voldemort, además de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, suceso que lo marcaría toda la vida.

Luego de descubrir toda la farsa inventada por el ex-convicto y detenerlo cuando estuvo a punto de matar a su hijo, su padre se encargo de devolverlo personalmente a Azkaban, donde le dieron el beso del dementor. Luego de eso todos comenzaron a especular sobre lo sucedido aquella noche con la muerte de Cedric y las cosas dichas por Harry, pero el ministerio se encargo de desmentirlo, cosa no muy grata para la familia Potter.

Así paso si quito curso, desde el cual todos los verdaderos problemas volverían a aparecer.

Desde el momento en que Harry alerto sobre la vuelta de Voldemort, Dumbledor se puso en contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y se pudieron en campaña para poder combatirlo.

Así paso un año bastante ajetreado entre dichos y des dichos entre Dumbledor y el ministerios, quienes se empeñaron en decir que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no había regresado, pero todos sus dichos se fueron a la basura cuando apareció en el ministerio de magia en busca de la profecía que lo relacionaba con Harry.

Durante ese año, Harry se había enterado de la existencia de aquella profecía y de que los miembros de la orden la custodiaban. También se entero de la conexión de tenía con Voldemort a causa de su cicatriz, cosa que preocupo por sobre manera a sus padres y cercanos, quienes no hallaban la forma de sacar a Harry de esa batahola de mentiras que se hablaban de él.

Producto de aquella conexión es que Voldemort logro engañar a Harry, haciéndole creer que estaba torturando a sus padres en el ministerio. Harry se apareció en el ministerio junto a Ron, Hermione, Aarón, Ginny, Luna y Neville para combatir. Antes habían ido a la casa de los Potter y la habían encontrado totalmente devastada, por lo que no les cayó duda de que era verdad. Fueron a la casa de los Black y tampoco estaban y le pidieron al elfo domestico de la familia que diera aviso a todos de lo sucedido, fue de esa manera que todos los miembros de la orden se enteraron de la farsa inventada por Voldemort, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener al pequeño Potter.

Los padres de Harry habían ido a casa de los Lupin al igual que los Black, por lo que algunos mortífagos se aparecieron en la casa de los Potter para simular una batalla y engañar a Harry, lo cual lograron.

En aquella batalla la única baja fue el joven Neville Longbottom, pero prácticamente todos los que participaron en ella fueron a dar a San Mungo a causa de las heridas.

Harry en especial, era el que más había sufrido, ya que al ver a Neville morir a manos de Bellaxtriz Lastrange, fue tras ella encontrándola junto a Voldemort. En aquel momento fue poseído por Voldemort por momentos, pero logro zafarse de la posesión.

Tras esa aparición de Voldemort, el ministerio de vio en la obligación de desmentirse y anunciar la nueva aparición de Voldemort. Desde ese momento comenzó una campaña preventiva pero para nada alarmante por parte del ministerio que intentaba opacar la presencia de Voldemort.

Durante su sexto año, extrañamente para todos, fue bastante tranquilo para nuestro joven mago. Voldemort no intento atacar por largos meses, en los cuales todos esperaban su aparición, lo cual le dio la libertad al joven mago de comenzar a formar sus verdaderos lazos amorosos con Hermione.

Si bien durante un tiempo sintió cosas por Ginny y Cho, todo desapareció con el paso del tiempo. Ginny y Aarón comenzaron una relación y Cho aun seguí llorando por los rincones la muerte de Cedric, por lo que Harry logro sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su castaña amiga. Por otra aparte, Ron comenzó a acercarse a Luna ya formar una buna "amistad".

Antes de terminar ese año, hubo un gran ataque al castillo, donde solo hubo algunos heridos pero ninguna baja.

Así Harry y su familia se enteraron de los Horcruxes, los cuales traerían unos cuantos problemas a Harry en el futuro.

Durante todos esos años, los Potter, Black y Lupin, intentaron por todos los medios proteger a Harry y darle la mejor de las vidas y vaya que lo lograron ya que sin su ayuda, Harry jamás habría podido superar las muertes de Neville y Cedric y no había podido ser un niño "normal" dentro de lo que se podía.

No pudieron evitar muchas de las muertes que quizás en otro futuro no habían sucedido, en este sucedieran, pero estaban dando lo mejor de ellos para que las cosas salieran bien, pero en lo que entraron en conflicto, fue en la decisión de dejar o no, que Hermione se embarazara de los mellizos. Sabían perfectamente que su hijo y su novia engendrarían a sus hijos en ese año y les costaba dejar que su pequeño diera tan grande paso, pero no podían impedir el nacimiento de la que en tantas ocasiones les había salvado la vida, por lo que dejaron que las cosas sucedieran como debían suceder.

Efectivamente, antes de navidad, Harry mando llamar a sus padres y a los de Hermione porque debían comunicarles algo de suma importancia. Cuando lo hicieron, los Potter y compañía supieron de inmediato de que se trataba por lo que les causo mucha gracia ver lo nerviosos que estaban, pero intentaron disimular.

Cuando los chicos le dieron la noticia de que serían padres, hubo distintas reacciones entre los progenitores de los jóvenes. Por una parte, los Potter reprendieron a Harry, pero le dieron todo su apoyo en lo que necesitaran, a diferencia de los Granger, quienes dieron por cortadas toda relación con la castaña, cosa que la devastó.

- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida –dijo el señor Granger, saliendo del despacho del director junto a su esposa, donde estaban hablando.

Hermione al escuchar aquellas palabra largo a llorar desesperadamente, por lo que Harry se acerco de inmediato a consolarla al igual que James y Lily.

- Hermione cariño, lamento todo eso –dijo Lily tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas –pero no te preocupes, nosotros te apoyaremos y si es necesario, seremos también tus padres.

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de Hermione, quien se aferro al cuello de Lily, demostrándole su terror ante aquello que se le avecinaba.

- Tranquila, te ayudare… lo que necesites estaremos con ustedes –dijo Lily, haciendo que aquellas palabras quedaran grabadas a fuego en la mente de Hermione, quien aun 20 años después, seguiría dándole las gracias por haberla apoyado de aquella manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 20 años después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era medio día y una pareja de casi 60 años estaba sentada en un banco bajo un gran árbol que adornaba su inmenso jardín.

Ellos eran los patriarcas de una de las familias más grandes y prestigiosas de todo el mundo mágico desde la época de sus padres. Me refiero a los Potter.

Ellos habían sido uno de los principales y más fervientes opositores de Voldemort desde su juventud y al escapar de la muerte tras el pequeño regalo de su nieta del futuro, se habían propuesto como meta asegurarle a su hijo, sus nietos y sus futuros bisnietos un futuro libre de ese manto de oscuridad que cubría todo cuando Voldemort estaba presente.

Habían pasado cerca de 19 años desde que habían destruido a Voldemort y a todos sus Horcruxes, dándole la posibilidad a su hijo de criar a sus dos hijos Mathw y Melinda, de la mejor manera posible. Si bien habían sido unos años difíciles para la joven pareja, ya que debían aprender a tomar nuevas decisiones y responsabilidades, el buen consejo de ellos los había ayudado a formar una hermosa familia.

Hoy en día, la familia Potter Granger estaba conformada por Mathw y Melinda de 20 años, Thomas de 15 y la pequeña Ámbar de 7 años, quien alegraba las tardes de sus abuelos.

Pero no todo había sido alegría esos años. Hacía unos tres años aproximadamente, Voldemort había intentado volver a través de sus Horcruxes y sus mortífagos, pero los Potter y compañía dieron la pelea.

Melinda había combatido contra ellos y gracias a sus poderes de ángel había logrado derrotarlos, pero no lograron evitar que en aquella ocasión la vida de Albus Dumbledor fuera arrebatada. Aquella perdida causo gran pesar en el mundo mágico, pero Melinda y Daniel sabían que él se había ido en buena compañía.

Hoy en día, los mortífagos atrapados en aquella última batalla estaban en Azkaban, cumpliendo condena por todo lo sucedido. Entre los que cumplían condena estaba Blaise Zabini, quien a pesar de haber ayudado a la Orden en su juventud, había errado el camino al verse desesperado por la muerte de la mujer a la que había amado toda su vida. Pansy Parkinson murió en la batalla hacia unos 19 años a tras, dejando su pequeña hija al cuidado de Draco Malfoy, su padre.

Aquella situación, de la cual siempre culpo a Draco, le llevó a unirse a los mortífagos cuando Voldemort intento volver hacia unos 3 años atrás. En esa ocasión, había intentado matar a Draco, pero la oportuna acción de su hija Samantha, le salvo la vida.

Draco Malfoy había aceptado el servir a la causa de Voldemort en su juventud, pero al ver que fueron sus pares quienes mataron a Pansy, la madre de su hija, le hicieron retractarse y ofrecer toda su ayuda a Dumbledor y a la Orden del Fénix.

Cuando tomo aquella decisión, su tío Sirius Black, le brindo todo su apoyo y le brindo protección a él y a su pequeña hija.

Aunque en un comienzo fue difícil para todos aceptarlo en las filas de la Orden, todos terminaron por aceptar que el había cambiado de rumbo su vida, solamente por amor a su hija.

Así, la pequeña Samantha creció junto con Mathw, Melinda y la pequeña Andrómeda Lupin, hija adoptiva del matrimonio Lupin cuando su madre, Nynphadora Tonks, murió días después del parto.

Ashly y Remus, habían decidido no tener hijos por miedo a que heredara su licantropía y la vida les había regalado la posibilidad de criar una hija, aunque fuera años después.

Pero volvamos al presente. Hoy día los tres clanes familiares parecían formar uno. Los Black, los Lupin y los Potter se juntaban sagradamente todos los fines de semana para compartir. Tenían todos cerca de 60 años y lo único que les quedaba era disfrutar de sus años de descanso tras unos largos años de trabajo.

Los Lupin, habían instalado una gran cadena de tiendas de mascotas en todo el reino mágico y disfrutaban tranquilamente de los ingresos que esta les proporcionaba sin tener que estar todo el día en las tiendas. Por otra parte, los Potter y los Black, disfrutaban de las inmensas fortunas que no solo habían heredado sino que ellos mismos habían formado, teniendo hoy en día la posibilidad de disfrutar de sus nietos.

- Como ha pasado el tiempo –dijo Sirius bebiendo de una copa, un poco de Wisky de fuego.

- Muchos, ya casi llegamos a los 60 años –dijo Remus de la misma manera que su amigo.

- Y seguimos tan estupendos como siempre –dijo James lanzando una carcajada que ahuyentó unas palomas que descansaban en la cima del árbol.

- Por merlín, suenan como unos viejos acabados –dijo Ashly mirando a los tres hombres.

- Todavía no cumplimos los 60 y ya estamos retirados ¿Qué más quieres? –dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Abuela! –Grito una pequeña de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes –Canela rompió el jarrón favorito de mamá.

La pequeña llegó corriendo hasta sus abuelos con una cara muy afligida y los ojitos aguados de lágrimas.

- Tranquila corazón, lo arreglaremos de inmediato –dijo Lily recibiendo los pedacitos del jarrón y sacando su varita del bolsillo –_reparo._

- Ven acá –dijo James tomando a la niña para sentarla en sus pierna y secarle las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

- No le digan nada a mamá por favor –dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheritos.

- Por supuesto que no princesa hermosa, sabes que siempre te cubrimos todo –dijo Lily dejando el jarrón en sus piernas para besar le mejilla de sus nieta, mientras esta sonreía.

- Ahora será mejor que mandemos este jarrón a su sitio antes de que tu madre se entere –dijo James golpeando el jarrón con la varita para que este desapareciera.

- Gracias, los quiero –dijo la pequeña besando la mejilla de sus abuelos para salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa donde dos cabezas pelirrojas aparecían al encuentro de la pequeña, le decían un par de cosas y se devolvían hacia os seis adultos que sonreían al verlos con tanta vitalidad.

- ¡Abuelo¡Abuela! –gritaron los gemelos pelirrojos.

- Que sucede campeones –dijo Sirius recibiendo a uno de los pelirrojos y Noe al otro.

- ¡¿Podemos ir a comer helado a la cocina?! –Preguntaron los gemelos pelirrojos a sus abuelos.

- No lo sé, pregúntale al tío James –dijo Sirius sonriendo al verles la casita de borrego a medio morir.

- ¡Vamos abuelito! –dijo Ámbar haciéndole pucheros a James, quien no fue capas de resistirse y sonriendo asintió recibiendo un gran beso de parte de la pequeña para luego ver desaparecer al trío de revoltosos furos merodeadores.

- Ese trío son unos chantajistas igual que ustedes –dijo Ashly sonriendo al verlos entrar a la casa.

- Ya les tocara a ustedes cuando Andy les de nietos –dijo Noe haciendo que los ojos de Remus se abrieran desmesuradamente.

- Preferiría que se case primero –dijo Remus no muy contento ante la idea, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

- Vamos Lunático, Andy ya tiene 20 años y esta a punto de casarse con Mathw ¿A caso no te has planteado la posibilidad de ser abuelo? –Pregunto Sirius divertido.

- Claro pero… no lo sé –dijo Remus haciendo reír a todos.

- Son malos, todo porque ustedes ya están esperando bisnietos –dijo Ashly sonriendo a James y Lily.

- Pues sí, nosotros estamos un poco más adelantados que ustedes –dijo James abrazando a Lily quien solo reía.

- ¿Cuándo tendrá Melinda a su bebe? –Pregunto Noe mirando al matrimonio Potter.

- Daniel nos dijo que para mediados de noviembre pero puede que se adelante un poco, con esto que Mel no se queda quiero ni un segundo, puede que se le adelante el parto –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

- Oye ¿Cuándo vuelve Samy de su luna de miel? –Pregunto James a Sirius.

- Draco dijo que David le había escrito y le dijo que dentro de unos días, porque aun tenían cosas que hacer en el ministerio –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Ustedes quieren a Draco como a un hijo –dijo Lily a Noe.

- El necesitaba a alguien en el momento difícil que estaba pasando cuando tomo la decisión de unírsenos y los únicos familiares que tenía éramos nosotros, no podíamos dejarlo solo con Samy tan pequeña –dijo Noe.

- Por lo menos Draco tuvo una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar a su hija –dijo Sirius mirando el cielo recordando su difícil vida en la juventud.

- Muchas cosas no salieron como nosotros esperábamos, pero creo que dentro de todo… le cumplimos la promesa a Melinda –dijo Lily apoyando a su amigo.

- Sí, creo que sí –dijo Remus sonriendo al pensar que pudo ser feliz a pesar de todos sus problemas.

- Claro que sí –dijo James con convicción mirándolos a todos –Harry logro vivir, formar su familia junto con Hermione, tenemos unos nietos hermosos, Aarón se caso con Ginny les dio esos hermosos gemelos y esta por darle otro nieto más, la vida les regalo Andy, que les a dado las mayores alegrías de su vida ¿Y se están quejando? Oigan podríamos estar muertos hace mucho y jamás haber disfrutado de esta vida chicos, deberíamos valorarlo mucho más…

Todos se miraron las caras y asintieron, su amigo tenía razón, hacia muchos años quizás que ellos deberían de estar muertos y la vida les había dado la posibilidad de seguir con vida y disfrutar de las cosas que en otra ocasión les fueron negadas.

- Tienes razón, no deberíamos quedarnos aquí dejando pasar los años, deberíamos disfrutar de esta vida –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa y convicción.

- Vaya, me parece una exceletene filosofía de vida –dijo Minerva Mcgonagall, actual directora de Hogwarts, parada frente a ellos.

- Minerva –dijo Lily colocándose de pie para saludarla –Que sorpresa ¿A que debemos tu visita?

- Bueno, la verdad es que vengo a proponerles algo a todos –dijo Minerva con la sonrisa enigmática, muy parecida a la de Dumbledor en sus tiempos.

- Tú nos dirás –dijo Remus poniendo atención a su ex-profesora al igual que los demás.

- Quería que tomaran unos puestos vacantes que tengo en Hogwarts –dijo la mujer sorprendiéndolos a todos –ustedes han sido los mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts, es cierto, pero también han sido uno de las mejores grupos de alumnos y tenerlos aun con nosotros es un lujo que no puedo desperdiciar.

Todos se miraron las caras con gran sorpresa al escuchar a la anciana mujer delante de ellos, pero más que nada por la gran oportunidad que se les presentaba delante de ellos.

- Bueno… -dijo James mirando a sus amigos a su alrededor que asentían dándole su aprobación –pues… si estas dispuesta a tener a los mayores alborotadores de la historia de Hogwarts de vuelta allá… aceptamos…

- Correré el riesgo –dijo la mujer sonriendo gratamente, para luego colocarse de pie –entonces me pondré en contacto con ustedes dentro de unas semanas… hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Minerva –dijo Noe despidiendo a la mujer y volverse a ver las grandes sonrisas de los tres hombres ahí presentes.

- Bueno, creo que los merodeadores entraran nuevamente en acción –dijo James colocándose de pie al igual que Sirius, mientras eran observados por Remus quien tras negar con una sonrisa en el rostro se colocó de pie también –vamos a prepararnos señores…

Los tres hombres se fueron caminando hacia la casa, mientras las tres mujeres los miraban con una sonrisa.

- No podemos quejarnos –dijo Ashly encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es cierto, nosotros queríamos que fueran más activos –dijo Noe mirando a sus amigos para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

- Pues… esto puede ser divertido –dijo Lily sonriéndoles a sus amigas, para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa a preparar lo que serían los años más gloriosos de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, gracias a los legendarios Merodeadores.

**´****·.¸(****´****·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥ ****Fin ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´´·.¸)´·.¸)**

**

* * *

**

_**Lamento muchisimo la demora, pero es que me a salido bastante más largo de lo que pensaba jiji... espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

_**Bueno, como ya había mensionado, este es el final de "Recessum Tempus" y no habra segunda parte, porque realmente no creo que algo más pueda salir de aqui y las cosas no se fuerzan. Por otra parte, quiero dar muchas gracias a quenes apoyaron este ff leyendolo y dejando reviews.  
A quienes dejaron review, aunque sea uno, de todos modos muchisimas gracias:**_

**_Goddess divne; Hermian Vampires´s; Hermionedepottergranger; Bego; Damis Black; Zhenes-1984; Gabriela Luhien Black; Mia arabella Malfoy; Niinniel; Hikari Katsuragi; La dama del tiempo; Nika Granger; Soledad de los Angeles; Mangalina-Li; Josh; Naxita de Potter Granger; Ani; Vale-Chan; Jane Rose Weasley; Trini-la-Black; Saritaharryherm; Fawkes2607; Juan Pablo; Serenity; Teresa de Potter; Hermione151; Jim; Ninde Black; Rochelle Kuchiki; Hermy Evans; Sarhita Potter; Bettisg; Anita Potter; Pekelittrell; Olga; Mily; Sara E.M.T; Lanyera; Madridcc; JazLupin; Arianita Black; Sucubos; LCL; UsagiPotter; Nachita; Nimue-Tarrazo; Gaara.Maniako; Mari Potter; Skarlita; Conss Potter; El santo pegaso; Coss Jones; $t3Ph4Ny!; Kraly; Biankita Black; Sandry0329; Gaditana-Potter; Briads16; Caty Granger; Camy; H.J.P; hp1406; Lore; Darl lady; Flor Evans; HermioneMoon; Cam-tz; Fran ktrin Black; Atenea; Mica-prongs; London Weasley Malfoy; Chofsrad; Emily Black; Magic.Twins07; Eliza Green; Marioneta; Laura Jane Potter; Rei-Potter; Padmé!!!P; Hermy Potter; Paulina; Hermy Potter17; Marilyn; Gme; Nadia Pazita; Julieee; Anna; Fenita; Sae-Uchiha: Shinji kum 112; Ana Pau; Emily Black88; Chikii; Mununita; RobbyMoon-Chang-Sly; Pulyta; Ly.Pad; Caroliin._**

_**A todos ustedes muchisimas gracias y nos estamos leyendo en "Situaciones inesperadas 2"**_

_**Que dios los Bendiga a todos, un beso y un abrazo.  
Se despide su humilde servidora**_

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _**konnyta -granger**_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


End file.
